Starting Things Differently
by Kyuubisama201
Summary: Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What if another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is smarter with his choices. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.
1. Chapter 1

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Starting Differently_

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain, there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_  
_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_  
_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be OK_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

**- Lifehouse**_**– Broken**_

Ash watched as his starter pokemon took off. "_Pikachu how could you..." _He was astonished and disgusted that it left him in the clutches of these flock of Spearow. He could only think in terror as he watched the flock make it's descend on him.

The pain hit Ash in seconds. He could hear the screeching and clawing. He turned on his right side and reverted to the fetal position. He tried to protect himself as much as he could. Ash felt the most as the vicious birds attacked his face.

He screamed as they got to his left eye that wasn't as protected. He felt the marks leaving deep punctures and scars. His only thought while, he was in agonizing pain. "_I can't believe this is happening... I will... never...tr..._" Then his world went black.

One of the Spearow could only look on in horror. He was originally the one the boy through the rock at. He thought for sure the boy would have been protected by that Pikachu.

He saw the rodent take off like a rocket the minute his flock appeared. The boy looked horrified that his pokemon ditched him in his time of need. He felt disgusted himself that a pokemon would do that to it's trainer.

He saw the boy protecting himself and trying to make himself appear as small as possible. He could already see the scars and blood from the boy. Spearow could only think, '_Dang... I started this... But I can...end this...' _

After hearing that thought the Spearow got a new resolve. He turned to his flock. He screeched and told them to stop. He said the boy has had enough. A few ignored his words until a peck and tackle settled them.

He glared as hard as he could. The flock asked why he wanted to stay with this human. _"Because, He seems different from the others... I also think he didn't deserve this... I mean his own pokemon left him to die..." _The other Spearow were startled by that when that thought hit them.

They then looked at the unconscious boy and felt guilt hit them. They told him that he could stay with him. He also got their respect. "He lasted longer then some pokemon under our attack." They then started to fly away. The one who stayed behind watched as they left. He felt the need to stay with this boy. He felt down inside that this boy would be a great help in the future.

Spearow turned to the unmoving body of the boy. He called to him to wake up and move. The boy just layed there. He saw the boy leaking blood. The left side of the boy's face was covered in scars. He had a huge set of claw marks on his left eye.

He nipped the boy gently on his shoulder and nuzzled him to wake up. The boy didn't move what so ever. Spearow was getting scared, "_I need to get this boy help... But what can I do?_"

He looked around in panic. He saw a river bank near by then remembered a town was near by. He screeched in happiness. He turned to the boy and thought of ways to move him. He then thought of maybe making the boy go down river.

How would I move him in the river he thought. Spearow flew over and started looking around the river. Then he stopped a dark shadow in the water. He felt down to a tree nearby and glanced closely at the water. What he saw was a Magikarp.

He then smiled to himself in happiness. That pokemon would be a great help.

He flew down and landed on the bank. He then put his head in the water and saw the fish pokemon. "_Hey. Sorry to interrupt your time... But can you please help me?" _He hoped the fish would help him. If not then he would have to think of another way to save the boy.

Magikarp glanced at the bird pokemon who had spoken to her. She saw the disrepute look on his face and then nodded at his question. **"Yes. What is the problem?"**

Spearow smiled and looked to the surface to continue the talk. The Magikarp followed. He spoke of the injured boy and needed to take him down stream to the town. The Magikarp looked at the Spearow horrified and disgusted. She agreed with the Spearow about how the boy's pokemon leaving him in his time of need.

"**Of course, I'll help the boy. Push him in the river and I'll try my best." **Magikarp retorted. Spearow smiled and flapped his wings. He flew up to the waterfall and stopped the boy.

He crawed and landed near the boy. He saw the boy groaning and then realized he was still in function.

Ash started to blink his eyes in a haze. His body felt like it went through a blender. The most of his pain was on his face. He felt a warm substance fall down the left of his face. He would wipe it, but was in so much pain to do so.

He felt worthless as the thoughts of his Pikachu leaving him to be killed. He cried to himself at those thoughts. All his thoughts of himself being worthless disappeared after feeling a nuzzling on his face.

He turned his head slightly as much as he could to stare at the thing who was doing that. His right eye widened at the sight of the Spearow. He closed his eye fast to keep it from being injured.

Minutes went by and he felt no injury. He looked up slowly to see the Spearow looking at him calmly. It then leaned down and nipped him slowly on the hair. He couldn't believe that this pokemon was helping him.

It cawed at him and tried to point to with it's wings to make him understand what it wanted him to listen to it. Ash saw it point to the waterfall and then the stream. He realized it wanted him to go in the river.

He looked at the bird pokemon and saw it's sincerity in it's eyes. He didn't want to trust it but when he saw it's eyes he couldn't say no. He hoped it wasn't play him and leave him to die like Pikachu.

Ash slowly got up. He started to crawl his way towards the waterfall. The Spearow walked with him slowly to show that it was still with him. He grimaced but smiled at the little bird. When he got to the waterfall, he saw the river below it. He glupped and looked towards the Spearow.

It gave him a content look and looked towards the river and him. He looked at the river again and saw a dark shape in the river. It made it's way towards the bottom of the waterfall and stayed there. Ash thought, '_So Spearow has a friend to help me?_' Ash looked at the river and nodded to himself.

He crawled over and then threw himself off the waterfall. He hit the bottom of the river and felt a pair of scales coming up his right half. He opened his right eye and saw a Magikarp. It was pulling him along. It pulled him to the surface and he breathed in fast.

He saw the Magikarp and said, "Thank you." The fish pokemon looked at him and nodded. He smiled to himself for thanks that these pokemon saved him and did more then his own starter did. He helped the Magikarp as much as he could with kicking his legs.

A while passed and Ash was slowly starting to fade in and out of pain. The water in the river calmed it but did very little to the open wounds. He was glad to have these two pokemon by his side. He looked towards the sky and saw the Spearow looking at him and Magikarp. He was touched by it's consideration for him.

Magikarp sensed him becoming unconscious and started to franticly swim faster. She looked at the boy and kept him afloat.

She bellowed for Spearow to get down here and look for help. Spearow looked down and saw what was happening and freaked. It nodded to Magikarp and flew a little further down river. It looked around and stopped a young women fishing. He saw a bike and instantly knew that she could help.

He cawed and turned and flew back to Magikarp. He told her of his findings and she told him, she'll follow him to the girl.

He flew back to the girl and cawed. The girl looked up and saw a Spearow. It landed before her and screeched. She quirked an eyebrow at what the Spearow wanted. It pointed it's wing at the river. She looked towards the stream and saw a shape making it's way towards her. As it drew closer, her eyes widened. She gasped seeing the bleeding boy in the river being pulled by a Magikarp.

She jumped in the river instantly and started to swim towards them. She grabbed the boy and dragged him to her fishing spot.

Misty looked at the bleeding boy that was covered in scars. She couldn't believe what happened to him. She looked at the two pokemon beside her. The Magikarp in the river watching with concerned eyes along with the Spearow.

"Is he your trainer?" She asked. To her astonishment they shook their heads. Then to her next shock Spearow made it's way to the boy's belt where there was poke balls. It pecked it gently and was sucked in. It dinged and was captured instantly. The Magikarp jumped in and out to be in the poke balls too.

Misty blinked and saw Magikarp's actions and grabbed one of the boy's poke balls. She threw it at it and watched it get captured without any hesitation.

She looked at the boy before her and then realized she needed to get him to a hospital quickly. She hoisted him on her bike and packed everything. She petaled as fast as she could to Viridian City that was the nearest hospital area near by.

While on the way she looked at the boy's injuries and winced. He looked like someone through a blender and felt bad. She was amazed that those pokemon wanted to be with him even if they were wild. She was shocked by them even saving him.

She petaled faster looking at the area getting near the city. She spotted the buildings and made a few sharp turns. She heard the boy panting and freaked out. Misty spotted the hospital sign and let out a sign of relief. She looked at the boy again and saw his expression of pain.

Misty parked her bike quickly and chained it. She grabbed the boy and held him to her side. She made her way to the double doors and called for help. The doctor's and nurse's heard her and looked at her. They spotted the bleeding boy at her side and quickly made their way towards them.

They grabbed the boy and asked Misty many questions. "I don't know him at all. His Spearow and Magikarp helped him mostly and I helped him as much as I could. I don't know what happened to him." She answered as much as she could. They thanked her for her help and answering their questions as much as she could.

Misty asked if she could be his guardian and watch his things. She was given his clothing and saw his pokedex. She found his name was Ash Ketchem and started his journey today.

She made her way to the phone. The pokedex said to contact Professor Oak incase of emergency. She called and waited patiently for him to pick up. The screen came up and she saw an elder man on screen. "Hello can I help you?" She heard the man say. "Are you Professor Oak?" Misty asked. She saw the elder man nod. "Excuse me sir. I called you to say I found a trainer named Ash in the river. He was injured and..." She watched the Professor's face become pale and he asked, "What happened? Is he alright? Where are you?!" She said they were in Viridian City and heard him say he would be there and would bring along Ash's mother. Misty nodded and said she would be here.

She exchanged more information with Professor Oak and then ended the call. She sighed and straightened up. She looked towards the emergency room and prayed everything was fine with Ash. "I hope things are ok."

In the emergency room Ash rested unknown to the things happening and new team he has.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

My idea of Ash starting differently in the world. I like Spearow and Magikarp. I have a whole list of what he's gonna get. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_Whispering-KAZE: _Yes, Ash will have a team of pokemon known for bad temper. I love those types and think they fit his hard headedness. He will have a hatred for electric rodents though.

_Iggychan89: _Thank you. I fixed the typing. I agree it is much better.

_Senpen banka: _Thank you. I can't wait to work on this story.

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Mankey

Sandshrew

Beetrill

Butterfree

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Starting A Team_

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do_  
_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

**Wonderwall - **_Oasis_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_She made her way to the phone. The pokedex said to contact Professor Oak incase of emergency. She called and waited patiently for him to pick up. The screen came up and she saw an elder man on screen. "Hello can I help you?" She heard the man say. "Are you Professor Oak?" Misty asked. She saw the elder man nod. "Excuse me sir. I called you to say I found a trainer named Ash in the river. He was injured and..." She watched the Professor's face become pale and he asked, "What happened? Is he alright? Where are you?!" She said they were in Viridian City and heard him say he would be there and would bring along Ash's mother. Misty nodded and said she would be here._

_She exchanged more information with Professor Oak and then ended the call. She sighed and straightened up. She looked towards the emergency room and prayed everything was fine with Ash. "I hope things are ok."_

_In the emergency room Ash rested unknown to the things happening and new team he has._

**Present:**

Ash groaned and started to turn his head slightly. He opened his eyes slow and could see a bit of a haze. His vision cleared up and saw he was in a white room in a small bed. He knew instantly that he was in a hospital. He turned and saw a red-headed girl sleeping in a green chair near by. Beside her he noticed were his clothes and travel pack. _'Wait my clothes?'_

Ash froze at that thought and looked under the sheets. He saw he was wearing a grey hospital gown. He sighed in relief. He already got enough embarrassment from his mother.

Then that thought hit him. _'Oh crap! What is Mom gonna say about this?!' _

He heard a groan and he quickly glanced over to see the red-headed girl slowly waking up. He froze. The girl opened her blue eyes and yawned. She stretched and started to kink to neck.

She looked over and saw the boy frozen starting at her like a pokemon in headlights.

Then her eyes widened. "Your awake!" She shouted. She jumped over to him and started to look him over. Ash looked at her confused.

"Who are you? And how did I get here?" Ash said looking at her blankly. The girl stopped then gave a goofy smile. "Opps sorry about that. I'm Misty Wallflower. And how you got here is a big thing it self." She said looking at him calmly.

Ash looked at her weirdly. He started to notice something was up with his left eye. He could barely see the girl in front of him. Misty seemed to notice this and looked dejected on the floor. "The doors said they couldn't do anything to fix it. You will be almost blind in that eye they told me." Ash looked at her with frantic eyes.

"Mirror? Can I have a mirror?" Ash said silently. Misty nodded and went into her bag. She pulled out a flowerly mirror and handed to the boy.

Ash looked at the mirror and saw himself. He had to gasp after seeing his reflection. He saw his left side of his face littered in scars. His left eye was a dull brown. He brought his hand to his face and saw to his horror that he could barely even see his hand with his left eye. He had claw marks on his left eye going down to his cheek. He saw the rest of the scars litter the rest of his left half. They made them self's shown on his arm and belly.

Ash felt tears streaming down his face. He placed the mirror on his covers and brought his hands to face. He started to cry silently to himself. He felt a warm embrace and saw the girl Misty giving him a hug. "Everyone needs a hug." Ash looked at her and gave a small smile.

Misty hugged him and gave him a box of tissues. "Your Professor and Mother are here." Ash looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll go get them. They went to the cafeteria to get some food." Ash was silent and gave a faint nod. She smiled and walked out.

Ash leaned back into his bed and looked around the room. He saw some flowers placed there from most likely his mother and a Goldeen plushy from maybe the girl. He saw a get well card from the Professor. He gave a small smile at this.

He looked over to the guest chair and saw his clothing. He saw two pokeballs sitting securely on the top. He blinked at that. _'Why would they be sitting there?'_

While was thinking of this explanation. He was roused by the sound of footsteps and talks coming to his room. He saw the door open and Misty peeked in. She gave a smile and turned to open the door further. He saw Professor Oak and his mother Delia come in.

The Professor saw Ash and gave a gentle smile. "Oh Ash. Thank god your awake. You gave everyone a scare." Ash gave a faint grin and was instantly crushed by his mother being hugged. "Oh my baby! Are you alright?! When I heard what happened, I just about almost lost it!" His mother screamed. The others sweat-dropped at this. "Ms. Ketchem... I think Ash can't breath." Delia blinked at Misty's comment and looked down at her son's red face. She instantly let him go and heard her son breath in deeply.

"It's ok Mom. I'm fine." He said with a smile despite his mother almost suffocating him. She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. Ash gave a cute grin at this. The other's had to laugh at the mother and son interaction. It was cute. Delia saw her son's eye and caressed his left cheek seeing the scar. Ash saw this and said, "I know it's bad. But I can bear it Mom. I can handle this." Delia gave a smile. "I know you can Ashy. I just wish it didn't happen to you though." Ash's face went to a grim at that.

"I know." Was what the others heard. Professor Oak coughed and Ash turned his attention to him. The Professor gave a faint smile. "I heard from Ms. Wallflower here that you didn't have Pikachu with you." Ash heard this and clenched his fists.

The Professor saw this action and didn't like the look of the boy's face. "That's because the rodent fled. He left me to be mauled by a flock Spearow." Ash spoke with venom. The Professor bite his lip and said, "I see. I shouldn't have given you him. I didn't realize it would something like this." Ash gave a cold laugh. "You can't always expect pokemon to be the kind things they appear to be."

Misty jumped at that sentence. "Now wait hear Ash. When I found you. You were saved by a Spearow and a Magikarp." Ash froze and turned to look at Misty. "What?" He questioned. "It's true. That Spearow stayed with you the whole time along with that Magikarp. That fish kept you afloat in the river." Ash went wide eyed at that.

Then he was hit with the memory. Seeing the Spearow staying with him and guiding him in the river. He saw the Magikarp swimming along with him to keep him from drowning. Ash remembered all those actions those pokemon did. He felt saddened to forget their acts of kindness to him.

"Where did they go?" Ash spoke out. Misty blinked a few times at Ash. Then remembered his pokeballs. "They wanted to become your's! I caught them for you." She smiled and went to his clothing. She got his two balls and walked over to Ash's bed. She handed them to him.

Ash took them quietly and stared at them. Inside were the pokemon who saved him and did so much for him. They even wanted to be his. He gave himself a small smile and whispered to them if they could hear him. "Thank you."

The day went by with the Professor and his mother keeping him company. He smiled at his mother and then said, "Mom... I would like to get some different clothing. I don't think this will work." Delia blinked at her son and saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. She handed him some money and kissed his forehead. "If this is what you want. I won't stop you. Remember that I love you." Ash smiled agreed with his mother.

Ash saw his mother and Professor off and looked to his new friend Misty. "Could you help me with a new outfit? I don't think this one will work." Misty turned and gave a grin that scared Ash a little.

* * *

Ash looked in the mirror calmly. He was amazed to the almost different person looking back at him. He could see of himself in there, but it looked like a different person entirely.

He saw himself with his normal vest he had originally but a different undershirt. He wore a black turtleneck undershirt. He wore a pear of dark grey jeans with his original black belt. He wore blue and black sneakers. He wore navy gloves with grey on the outline. He looked down at his pile of old clothes. Looking at his Pokemon League offical hat he looked away. He picked up his new bandanna. He saw the navy and grey stripes and agreed it looked better.

He smiled at this he looked older and mature. He walked out of the store and sighed. He saw Misty smiling at her handy work. Ash smiled at her in thanks. Misty froze and pulled out a hair band.

"What are you gonna do with that Misty?" Ash questioned. Misty ignored him and grabbed his hair. He froze at this action. She pulled it into a very small ponytail. "There much better!" She said happily. She pulled out her mirror and Ash saw his reflection. He saw he indeed look better with it back. He knew he had shoulder length hair but it was always a mess to notice. It looked better this way. Ash thanked Misty again.

While walking their way out of Viridian City. Ash thought of his new friends. He couldn't believe he had a Spearow and Magikarp already.

Reaching a forest area Ash and Misty wandered for a while. They talked and laughed at their stories of what they might have or pokemon they will catch. They walked until they noticed a small area with a creek near by.

Ash saw the water and knew this could be a good area for him to release his new friends. He unpacked and got his two pokeballs. He went over to the creek and realeased Magikarp. He threw and realeased Spearow.

The two popped out of their pokeballs and stretched. They looked around and stopped Ash. They called to him. Ash smiled, "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here." Ash said sincerely. The pokemon gave shy smiles at this. Spearow jflew and lperched on Ash's left arm.

Spearow nuzzled his face and Ash laughed at it's actions. He smiled widely at these two. "I wonder... I think you guys should have names." The pokemon looked at Ash blankly. Ash smiled and said, "I think you guys should have names. What happens if you get lost or something. I want to make sure I can call you. Plus it would be your own identity.

The two looked at each other and then Ash. Then smiled liking the idea. Ash laughed and then got into a thinking pose. "Hmmm..." Ash looked over at Spearow then looked at Magikarp. He looked into his memories to think of a good name for them.

"Ah! I think, I got one for you Magikarp!" Ash said with a grin. Magikarp looked at her trainer wondering what her name will be. "Mystic! Because of how entrancing your scales were in the water. Also because of your evolution form is. Plus it's a cute girl name for you." Ash stated. The new Mystic stared at her trainer and cried out happily. She flopped in happiness with her trainers kindness. Spearow looked on in content happy that's its choice with Ash was a good one.

Ash turned to Spearow and thought. He stated calmly, "I think Talon should be your name." Spearow stared at Ash wide eyed. Ash gave a faint smile. "I want to remember it was Spearow that did this to me but it was one who became my friend. I think Talon will work with your personality and actions." The new Talon started at Ash and nipped his trainer's fingers gently.

Ash gave a smile at this actions happy to have his pokemon like their names. He was content to know that they enjoyed him and his names's for them. He looked at Mystic and had to laugh at her cute flopping actions. He turned to his left and saw Talon staring at him and cawed at him.

He trained with them for a good while. He started teaching Talon the move Aerial Ace. He was in the process to teach Mystic a move he remembered Professor Oak said could be done Bounce. He knew Mystic didn't have much attacks. He hoped if he trained her enough he could get her to be strong.

Ash was training them when he glanced over and saw a violet shell pokemon sleeping on the creek bed. His eyes widened and gave a smirk. He got Talon to land on his arm and pointed him to the sleeping Shellder. Talon's eyes narrowed at it. Ash smiled, "Let's get it to join us." Talon nodded.

"Quick attack Talon!" Ash exclaimed. Talon hit the Shellder and she yelled and looked at the Spearow. She glared and jumped up and clamped his wing with her shell. Talon screeched and flew up and Ash said, "Use that move Aerial Ace." Talon did so and Shellder got hit with the force. It layed there dizzly.

Talon landed on Ash's left shoulder to see the damage. Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. He threw it and the red energy converted Shellder into the pokeball. He watched the blinking light to see the Shellder fighting in the ball. He stared intently at it. He heard the ding and gave wide smile.

He scratched Talon under his chin and commented him, "Thanks for the capture buddy. You did a great job!" Talon screeched and nuzzled Ash happily. Ash smiled and went to pick up Shellder's pokeball. He turned and returned Mystic.

He walked over to the camp and absent-mindfully scratched Talon the whole time. Talon didn't mind this. Misty looked over at their returning. She smiled and petted Talon. Talon nipped her fingers gently and Misty giggled.

They sat back and looked at the cooking pot that was making mushroom soup. Ash went to his bag and pulled poke feed. He got a small bowl and fed Talon which the Spearow was happy to indulge himself.

He knew Mystic ate while he was training Talon. Magikarp eat mostly which he knew could help her evolute. He then knew he had to feed his new Shellder. He realeased it and stared at his new companion.

He smiled at the little shell pokemon. It looked at him and he had to say she was cute. "Hello there! I'm your new trainer." The shell pokemon looked at her new trainer and cooed at him. Ash laughed, "Nice to meet you too. I think you need a name." He stated. The Shellder stared at him. Ash got into another thinking pose.

"Your a girl... Also have your own personality..." He thought to himself. Misty laughed at his actions. She smiled at the cute water pokemon. She always loved water pokemon and was happy to know Ash got one for himself. She was even more content to know, he had two of them.

She was interrupted by her musings to hear Ash saying, "Gem. Your name will be Gem." The new Gem looked at Ash blankly and then jumped happily at her trainer. Ash smiled and stroked the shell pokemon fondly. Gem cooed happily at Ash's actions and he laughed quietly.

He sat by the fire feeding Gem slowly and looking over at Talon eating his dish happily. He was happy to know his team was going well. He felt something nuzzled his left side and saw it was Talon. He scratched the tiny bird pokemon and laughed at it's cawing.

He returned Gem and went to set up his sleeping bag. Misty was already working on her's and about to get into her's. Ash smiled and got his sleeping bag ready. Talon was content on his shoulder.

Ash went to get his sleeping gear and froze after hearing a faint hiss. He turned and saw a purple snake coming out of the forest. It spotted him and flicked it's forked tongue at him. His eyes went wide at the pretty snake.

Talon was just about to fly off his shoulder and listen to Ash's commands when he heard his trainers response. "Your beautiful." Talon just about flew off. The Ekans stopped it's descend on Ash after his words. It then went and to Talon's astonishment faintly blush. It hissed silently and Ash smiled, "I mean it your very pretty." The Ekans looked at the boy and she gave a faint hiss.

It slithered to the boy and looked at the boy calmly. Ash smiled at it. The Ekans saw no danger or anything mildly bad in the boy's eyes but innocence. It gave a faint smile with it's forked tongue. It slithered up Ash's body and let it's tongue tickle Ash's face. It froze seeing the scars, but tickled the left side of his face.

Ash laughed at the Ekans actions. She was a cute one alright. Talon couldn't believe this was happening. The Ekans didn't fight Ash at all. Instead it liked him and his words alone. He had to laugh at this though. He won the snake over with words.

Ash smiled at the Ekans and petted her scales gently. She hissed sounding pleased. He had to laugh at the snake. "Do you want to join my team?" He asked quietly. The Ekans froze and stared at Ash. He looked at her calmly. She looked at the boy and liked him already. She nodded and gave Ash a pleased hiss. Ash through the pokeball and watched her get captured without a struggle.

He released her and she hissed at him happily. Ash laughed and then thought about what he can name her. "I think the name Naga from be your name." The Ekans stared at the boy with a confused look on it's face.

"In the old days it was with mythical creatures that were a cross between humans and snakes. It was a pretty snake hybrid. I think that fits you." The new Naga let out a pleased hiss at the name. She hissed and nuzzled her new trainer. Ash laughed at this. Talon looked on at this action and cawed with laughter.

"Alright everyone bed-time." Ash called out. Talon flew over and landed on a tree stump beside his trainer and cawed out quietly. It then stuck it's head under it's wing and went to sleep. Ash had to laugh at this. He crawled into his sleeping bag and let out a content sigh.

Just before going to sleep he felt a slithering body curl on his sleeping bag. He looked and saw Naga curling into a circle around his sleeping bag and him. He smiled and stroked her scales gently. He heard her pleased hiss and smiled.

"Goodnight." Ash said silently. He couldn't wait what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Ash now has a Shellder and Ekans. I wonder he will get in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_kyunaru: _Hope you enjoy the story. I hope to update often. I will try to make it go up to every place. He is getting Gengar for sure. Spiritomb is cool, I'll look into it.

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom: _Thank you. I want this to be interesting. I'll follow every part in the anime. But it'll be done with different actions and pokemon. I don't have a hatred for Pikachu just want Ash to not have him for a partner. He will have some dislike for them though.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _Thank you. I'll keep posting new chapters!

_Senpen banka: _Thanks. I love Ekans and thought Ash would be great with one. I like those pokemon too. I want him to actually get those later. I wasn't thinking about a Pincer but that sounds great. Thank you. :3

_Shadow fang the black wolf: _Ash will meet up with Pikachu again. His reaction will not be pretty. He will capture it again, but that's all I'm saying. I like those Pokemon. I don't think Aerodactyl _(maybe)_, Nidoking, Arcanine with work. I don't want Ash to have much of his rival Gary's pokemon. He will get pokemon from the canon and other pokemon from the episodes. Some might come to him then the other people. He is getting Charmander, but he will not take it's crap as Charizard. This Ash doesn't take bad temper or getting attacked well. :)

_Wolfreader: _He will get a Eevee, Definably a Rhyhorn, Laparas and thinking of Ninetales...

_Other reviewers: _His team will be different genders. He'll be well liked by his team too. That's all that, I will say. Enjoy the story.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Spearow: Talon (male)

Magikarp: Mystic (female)

Shellder: Gem (female)

Ekans: Naga (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Sandshrew

Clefairy

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Training and Samurai_

* * *

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_  
_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_  
_Luck ain't even lucky_  
_Got to make your own breaks_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_  
_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life!_

**It's My Life – **_Bon Jovi_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Alright everyone bed-time." Ash called out. Talon flew over and landed on a tree stump beside his trainer and cawed out quietly. It then stuck it's head under it's wing and went to sleep. Ash had to laugh at this. He crawled into his sleeping bag and let out a content sigh. _

_Just before going to sleep he felt a slithering body curl on his sleeping bag. He looked and saw Naga curling into a circle around his sleeping bag and him. He smiled and stroked her scales gently. He heard her pleased hiss and smiled._

"_Goodnight." Ash said silently. He couldn't wait what tomorrow would bring._

**Present:**

It was in the morning. Pidgey's were calling out to one another and other bird pokemon chattering to one another. Ash goggly opened an eye to the sounds and groaned. He snuggled into his sleeping bag once more. He heard Misty groaning at the noise as well.

He opened his eye again and saw his Ekans, Naga sleeping curled up around him. She was softly snoring contently near him and Ash smiled. He looked over and didn't see his Spearow, Talon. He looked around and then stopped him perched on a tree branch near by. He was preening his feathers.

Ash woke up and crawled out of his sleeping bag to stretch. As he was stretching and yawning to the morning he heard Misty say, "Nice night wasn't it." Ash smiled and nodded.

Misty smiled and was about to go to the river and wash her face when she spotted the Ekans. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ash turned around frantic and looked about. Naga woke up to the noise and let out a surprised hiss. Ash spotted her and said, "Did you sleep good girl?" Naga perked up hearing her trainer and slithered to him.

Misty froze at that. "She's yours?!" Misty screamed. Ash looked at her and felt Naga slither her way up his body. She drooped over his shoulders and Ash laughed and petted her gently. He looked like he had a boa on with Naga laying on his shoulders like that. Misty noticed and gave a small giggle at the site.

Ash walked around the campsite with Naga sitting on his arms contently. Talon stopped preening his feathers watching his trainer walk around the site. He cawed laughing at his trainer. Misty went out to the forest and came back with blue berries. Ash and Misty ate in silence. Ash poured some feed for his pokemon.

Talon was eating his feed in happiness. Naga was eating her's in contentment. Gem was in the creek with Mystic eating at the bottom. Ash smiled at them and couldn't wait to get more pokemon to join his journey.

Ash was eating his breakfast when he heard a chatter. He looked over and saw a shadow land on a tree branch. He narrowed his eyes and looked and a small monkey thing. He got his pokedex.

**Pokedex**** Mankey**** : **_A Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a power-full punch._

Ash looked from his pokedex to the Mankey and gave a smirk. It looked just like the type that he wanted. He turned to Naga, "You want to battle girl?" Naga stopped eating and turned to her trainer. She looked over and saw the curious monkey and gave a hiss in agreement.

The Mankey looked over at the group and saw the boy make it's way towards it. It glared and growled. Ash saw this, "It has some spunk. I like that. Let's get it!" Naga nodded and slithered her way into the battle. Mankey got into it's stance. "Poison Sting!" Naga released her poison and Mankey went to bounce around trying to avoid getting hit.

Mankey then growled and a move that looked like Karate Chop. "Naga watch out!" Ash cried out looking worried at his snake pokemon. She turned and nodded at her trainer showing she would be careful. "Use Acid attack!" Naga hit the Mankey and it let out a enraged screeh. It then looked and growled at Naga angrily and ran to grab the snake. It then pulled a move that looked to be Seismic Toss. "Nooo! Naga!" Naga hit the ground in a thud and Ash could only look in horror.

Ash looked at the battle and saw Mankey looking to be the winner with a few bruises on him. He then saw Naga slowly rising herself up from the toss move. "Naga use Wrap Attack!" The snake pokemon heard that command and made her way over the pig monkey pokemon.

She wrapped her coils around the monkey and squeezed as tightly as she could. Mankey tried as hard as he could to get out of the snake's attack, but couldn't. It was getting harder to breath and the Mankey started to look dizzy. "Alright girl. Let him go." Naga heard Ash's word and released the monkey.

Mankey it the floor in a daze. Ash grabbed one of his pokeballs and threw it. It hit the downed pokemon and was instantly captured. It blinked a full on minute then dinged signaling it's full capture. Ash smiled and picked up the ball. He turned to his snake pokemon and smiled, "Thanks girl. Couldn't done it without you." Naga hissed and nuzzled her trainer.

Ash gave a snort of laughter and looked towards Misty. She clapped saying it was a good capture. Ash gave a nod. He now had a strong fighting type for his team.

He felt a small thing land on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see, Talon perched on his shoulder. It cawed at him silently. Ash smiled and scratched his tiny bird pokemon under it's chin. It chirped in happiness and nipped his fingers gently. Ash could see this already becoming a routine.

He felt a nuzzling to his right side and saw Naga beside him. "Ah. I can feel the love." He laughed after seeing the two pokemon nuzzling him. The snake pokemon gave a happy hiss and slithered up his torso and rested her head on his right shoulder. Naga tickled Ash's face with her forked tongue and Ash laughed at it's actions.

Misty smiled watching the interaction with the pokemon and their trainer. He was a unique one alright. He bonded with his pokemon fast. While some trainers take years to get their pokemon to be this gently with them, Ash did it in a short amount of time. He was a truly different guy and she was happy to be along on his journey with him.

Ash then remembered Mankey. He released the pig monkey and watched it let out a screech. It turned and regarded him. He could see it was a strong looking male. He was a fighter, Ash could see and smiled at the battle's this little guy could be in.

Mankey looked at the young boy staring and him and thought he wasn't that bad. He saw the battle scars on his face and gave the boy respect to walk around with that mark. It showed character. He felt pleased to have this boy as his trainer. He approved. He chattered contently at that thought.

Ash saw the Mankey look at him and gave him a look of approval. He laughed and went to pet the monkey. It froze in place the minute Ash placed his hand down but after stroking his ears the pokemon gave a coo. Ash smiled gently and continued his actions.

He looked the pokemon over and started to think of a good name for his little fighter. Then it hit him. "I think your name should be Champ." Ash retorted. The Mankey froze at this and looked to his new trainer. The Mankey thought of this and saw it rather liked the actions of the name. The newly named Champ screeched his approval. Ash smiled and returned his new pig monkey pokemon. He returned Naga then afterwords sense her battle with Champ winded her a little.

* * *

Ash and Misty started to pack up their gear and was getting ready for the rest of the journey.

They walked through Viridian forest on their way to Pewter City. "I heard this place is crawling with bug pokemon! I can't wait to see what it has!" Ash said with happiness. Misty froze and turned to Ash. "Did you say bug pokemon live here?!" He heard her scream. Ash looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah why is there a problem?" Misty looked horrified and gave a almost whine.

"I HATE BUG POKEMON!" She said screaming. Ash looked at her dumbfounded. "Why? I think their cool." Misty looked at him disgusted. "Bug pokemon are one of the 3 disgusting things in the world." She deadpanned. Ash looked at her, "Then what are the other 3 disgusting things?" Misty smirked and stated, "Carrots. Peppers. And! Bugs! Everyone has something they don't like. And I don't like bugs!" She said with a mental image beating each of those things. Ending with a mallet to the bug image. Ash twitched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well, I like carrots, peppers and bugs. What I don't like is how you can say that. Pokemon have different personalities and features. Just because they look like that doesn't mean their bad. Pokemon have feelings you know." Ash stated. '_Oh man... I feel like Professor Oak at that lecture...'_

Misty turned her head and snorted. "To me they will always be creepy." Ash glared then sighed. _'Can't always change a person.'_

They walked for a while until Misty froze. Ash stopped and turned to Misty,"What's the matter?" Misty looked scared, "Didn't you hear that? Those clicking sounds?" Ash looked around and went to grab Talon's pokeball. He saw a shadow a distance away. He cautiously made his way over. He signaled for Misty to stay away.

He walked and went behind a tree. He peered over and saw a stag beetle looking pokemon. Ash pulled out his pokedex to see what type of bug he was looking at.

**Pokedex**** Pinsir**_: This fearsome Pokémon uses its power-full claws to put the squeeze on its opponents._

Ash looked at the pokedex and gave a smirk. He liked what the stats and overall talk of the pokemon. He knew it would be a great pokemon to have. He saw the beetle clicking more and he decided it was time for a battle.

Ash popped out of his spot behind the tree and kept his hand on Talon's pokeball. It was Talon's time to battle. "Go Talon! I choose you!" He pulled his faithful bird pokemon out. It screeched in happiness. Talon spotted his opponent and got into his battle stance.

"Go and use peck." The Spearow nodded and flew with pecked at the stag beetle. Pinsir grumbled and started to click it's claws fast. It went at Talon with a Vice Grip attack. "Dodge it Talon!" Spearow dodged as ordered and heard Ash's command, "Use Aerial Ace Talon!" Talon screeched and went down and used it's attack. Pinsir was hit with the force.

It grumbled and staggered about. It was panting staring at the tiny bird pokemon. It clicked a few more times before it staggered and hit the ground. Ash saw this and grabbed one of his pokeballs. He threw it at the downed beetle and watched it convert into energy. He watched it struggle a few times then heard the ding of it being captured. Ash smiled and ran over to pick up his new bug pokemon.

He felt Talon perch himself on his left shoulder and Ash scratched him under his chin. "Good job boy. You beat that beetle without to much of a hassle. I'm proud of you." He retorted. Talon puffed up his chest with pride at that.

Ash laughed and made his way back to Misty. Misty looked over and saw Ash coming back. "What was it Ash?" Ash looked at her and then showed her his pokeball. "A new friend for the journey. It's a Pinsir." Ash said happily. Misty froze, "You got a creepy bug pokemon?! Keep it away from me!" Ash sweat-dropped at his friends actions.

"Well let's continue on route." Ash said. Ash and Misty resumed their walk. Talon nestled on Ash's shoulder contently.

They continued on their journey to Pewter and heard their stomachs growl. They looked at each other sheepishly. They grabbed their bags and started to prepare a lunch. Ash went a little away from the camp to release Pinsir knowing Misty would freak it she saw it near her. "Come on out." He heard the pop and saw his new stag beetle pokemon appear.

The Pinsir looked around and stopped his new trainer. He walked over and clicked his claws carefully. Ash looked awed at the bug pokemon. "Wow. You are so cool. I love the claws." Ash said about to lean his hand towards it and heard the click. Ash jumped and looked even more happier. "I love it! You'll be great for the team!" Ash said. Pinsir looked at the boy and saw the boy's resolve and liked it. If the boy simply already liked him for his claws and attitude it was no problem at all. He was happy with his new trainer. It clicked it claws in content at the thought.

Ash smiled and then started looking his Pinsir over. "I need to think of a name for you..." The Pinsir looked at Ash and gave a small click. Ash froze and then said, "I think the name Spike will work with you. I mean you have spikes on your claws and clicking sounds come from them. I think the name is you." The Pinsir went silent. It contemplated it's name and clicked at it then started liking the sound of it. It gave a happy grumble and Ash smiled. The newly named Spike clicked in happiness with his new trainer. Ash laughed at this and the beetle actions. He smiled and returned his new bug type.

* * *

He made his way to camp. He saw Misty looking around frantically. He sighed in exasperation. "They aren't gonna hurt you Misty." She glared at him and he just looked at her blankly. They ate their lunch in peace. When they finished they continued their way.

Walking in the forest was becoming very annoying. The walking was great, but Misty's screaming was something else. He peered over his shoulder along with Talon to look at Misty. He saw her hanging on a tree branch.

"What's wrong now?" He sighed. "I think I see another bug! Gross!" She screamed hugging the branch tighter. Ash twitched an eyebrow. "Maybe it's your imagination..." Talon nodded at that. This was getting ridiculous.

"That's not funny. You know I hate bugs. And I saw one right over there!" She pointed. There on the ground crawling was a horned hairy bug pokemon. It was staring at them with curiosity. Ash smiled at the at. "A Weedle!" He pulled out his pokedex and read the stats.

**Pokedex**** Weedle: **_The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. _

"A stinger. Huh... Now there's a challenge." He said reading the rest of what the pokedex said. Misty hid behind his back. Talon looked at the Weedle with a look of hunger. Ash gave it a glare, "No you may not." Talon looked away seeing his trainer looking at him sternly.

"What do mean your gonna catch it?! Make it go away!" Misty screamed. Ash looked at her and stated, "No way. I want to be one of the best trainers out there and this guy would be a great. I'm gonna catch it." Ash grabbed one of his spare pokeballs and looked at Talon on his shoulder.

Talon nodded and flew down on the ground to get ready for the battle. The Weedle wasn't there anymore. Ash looked around and spotted it near Misty then froze. It was crawling on her leg. She went very pale.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed running off. The Weedle fell off her leg in seconds. It tumbled and squeaked. "Don't just stand there catch it!" Misty screamed running off. Ash and Talon blinked a few times then snapped out of their bewilderment.

'Talon use Fury Attack!" Talon instantly did his attack and Weedle was hit. It squeaked and glared at the tiny bird pokemon. It then did a poison sting attack. Talon dodged and heard, "Use peck." Talon nodded and did so.

* * *

Misty was angrily walking in the grass."This whole forest is crawling slimy disgusting bug pokemon. I wish they all just bug off." She told herself.

As this was happening a shadow appeared in the trees behind her. She saw a faint ding of light from the sunlight and turned in an instant. Jumping out of the trees was a man in a samurai costume with a net hooked to his but holding a katana. He came at her with a sword. He pointed his sword inches from her face. She glupped.

He landed with a trance and retorted, "Greetings oh shrieking maiden. Are you by chance the pokemon trainer that comes from Pallet?" Misty frantically shook her head no. "No that's not me." The samurai looked dejected. "Alas. My search continues." He stated putting his sword in the handle. He turned and was about to walk off. "I advise you to refine from further shrieking while passing through this forest. Unless your goal is to attract a whole herd of Beedrill." With that he walked off.

Misty looked at him till he was gone and dropped onto her knees. She looked confused and nervous. "What a weird kid. I wonder why he would be looking for a pokemon trainer from... Ah! That's Ash!" She realized with a start. She jumped and started to run back to where Ash was.

Back to the battle with Weedle. "Watch out Talon for it's poison sting." Spearow dodged, "Nice work." Talon screeched and headbutted Weedle. "Ok! Here we go!" Ash got his pokeball ready. "Weedle I got you now!" The Weedle looked dazed.

There were footsteps behind him and Ash heard, "Greetings. Am I addressing the pokemon trainer that comes from Pallet?" Ash turned and looked at saw the samurai and went back to his battle. "I'm a pokemon trainer from Pallet. But I'm a little busy right now." Not noticing the glint in the samurai's eyes.

"I have found you at last." The samurai said pulling out his sword. Ash heard, "ASH!" He looked over and saw the samurai almost strike him with his sword. Ash yelped and then glared. "That sword doesn't scare me. There's no way your stealing my pokemon." He heard the samurai state, "I am no pokemon thief." Misty looked at the boy and said, "Who are you then?!"

The samurai said, "I am Samurai. I am also shrewd, fearless and completely vincible in combat. I have been searching the forest for you." He said putting his sword away. Ash lifted a brow, "What for me?" The samurai smiled and held up a pokeball. "A pokemon match. Let us see who triumphs." The two stared at each other before Ash remembered his fight with Weedle.

He turned and just like he knew it. It was crawling away. He sighed to himself and glared at the samurai. "Gee. Thanks for coming at a bad time. Couldn't you have waited for me to catch Weedle before this thing?" Ash said. "Don't blame me. Your pokemon handling is dimwitted and clumsy." Ash twitched a eye.

Talon glared at the samurai. Ash exploded."What! I am a great trainer! How dare you?!" He walked over and glared at the samurai. The samurai was about to retort when it saw Ash's freshly made scars. He stared. Ash noticed his and put a hand to his face. "Yeah, I got them from a flock of Spearow. It gave me a real eye opener about becoming a stronger trainer." The samurai nodded and looked at the other boy's left eye. "Can you still see?" Ash gave a faint grin. "Barely. I can see but not at a good distance with just this eye." Samurai nodded again. "You have my respect." Ash gave a smile. "So a battle?"

Ash got Talon to land on a tree branch and wait out the battle to rest. He turned to the samurai and got out Naga's ball. "Naga! I choose you!" The pokeball hit the ground and out popped the purple snake. "Ekkkanns!" Naga hissed. She curled up and observed her trainer's opponent.

"Ah! You have a Ekans. I wasn't expecting a trainer such as yourself to have one. It takes skill to have one." The samurai retorted. Ash glared. "No it doesn't. I takes care." The Ekans agreed with her trainer. The samurai looked at them weird. "Hmmm.. Alright. Let's go with this battle. Pinsir! Assume battle mode!" Out popped a Pinsir. Ash smirked he already had one so he knew what to expect.

"Naga use Poison sting." The Ekans released her spray and Pinsir let out a grumble. "Pinsir tackle attack!" Pinsir came running at Naga during her spray and hit her. She let out a surprised hiss and fell back. Ash looked alarmed, "Are you alright girl?" Naga turned to her trainer and gave a nod. She turned at the Pinsir and glared then hissed quietly.

"Naga use Acid!" Naga released her acid attack on Pinsir and it gave a grumble. 'Use wrap to end it!" She slithered as fast as she could to the beetle pokemon and squeezed as tight as she could. It clicked furiously and then it's movements started to slow. "Pinsir!" He samurai yelled. Pinsir grumbled one last time went silent. Ash made Naga release it and the Pinsir hit the ground dazed.

"Very good novice. Let's see what other type of pokemon I have." The Samurai returned Pinsir. He then grabbed his other pokeball. "Pokeball go!" It then released a Metapod. Ash twitched an eyebrow. _'Oh great... This is prefect...' _

"Let's see you win a match with my Metapod." Ash glared at that. Naga looked at the cocoon pokemon and hissed. "Acid Spray Naga!" The Ekans did so and Metapod blinked. "Harden!" The Metapod did so and Ash glared. "Naga use Screech and followed by Poison sting." It did so and Metapod looked dazed and got the hit. It went flying and landed on the ground beside it's trainer.

Samurai looked on wide-eyed. Ash smirked, "Good job Naga." The battle was just about to end with the winner. When they heard a buzzing. "What's that noise?" Misty asked. The Samurai froze. "A herd a of Beedrill swarm approaches. This match must end. Metapod return." They looked up and saw the sky littered with Beedrill. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex**** Beedrill: **_This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous. _

Ash glupped at this. "The Weedle that got away from you has informative the rest of it's kind. Good day!" Then the samurai ran off. Ash and Misty looked at him in shock. They stared at the swarm and ran. "Talon come on!" Ash yelled running away. His Spearow screeched flying after them seeing the swarm.

One was about to attack his Spearow. "Ah! Talon watch out!" The Spearow turned away just in time to dodge a Beedrill attacking it. "Use Aerial Ace on it!" Spearow flew right at the Beedrill and hit it. It buzzed angrily and went and did a twin needle attack. Talon avoided it and heard, "Uproar Talon!" Talon used it's attack on the Beedrill and it hit the ground with a faint buzz. "Go pokeball!" Ash threw threw the pokeball and caught the Beedrill. It then instantly disappeared. Ash blinked at that. Then heard the angry buzzing of the other Beedrill. He quickly returned his Spearow and ran.

Ash and Misty ran for the lives. "Their gaining on us!" They took many short cuts following the samurai . They hid around a bush and almost relaxed till they saw what was in front of them. "A whole front of Kakuna's." Samurai whispered. Ash looked freaked and pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex**** Kakuna: **_Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. _

They looked at them fearfully. Ash glupped and looked to the others to get moving slowly. One of the Kakuna looked over and stopped them with a glint in it's eye. It then started to glow along with the other Kakuna. It was mystifying and scary watching them evolute into Beedrill. They sweat-dropped seeing the swarm looking at them.

They screamed and ran. They ran frantically out of the nest and looking anywhere to hide. They looked at the samurai knowing he knew the forest better then them. They looked over shoulder's while running and saw the swarm getting closer. Then they saw a cabin in the distance. "My Cabin! I think we can make it!" They got there and the samurai opened the door. They darted in and shut the door.

Just when they shut the door the Beedrill punctered the door. Ash and the group glupped. They looked on worriedly at the door hoping the Beedrill don't get in. The Beedrill pulled out their stingers and buzzed around the cabin afterwords. Ash sighed, "That was close." "I hope you learned your lesson novice. For letting that Weedle escape it almost cost us our lives." Ash growled. "Take back that novice crack." The samurai glared at him. "What I think you are. You let that Weedle escape."

"I didn't let that Weedle escape. You came up behind me before, I could capture it. How does that make me a novice?! I have trained my pokemon well and they respect me!" Ash yelled. The samurai looked at Ash unimpressed. "Just because your Spearow and Ekans listen to you doesn't mean they respect you." Ash glared, "Talon respects me cause, I showed more guts and could fight my way in pain." The samurai looked at Ash in wide eyes.

"I was let by my former starter pokemon Pikachu to get mauled by a flock of Spearow. When I needed him in my time of need he ran off. I was mauled and in so much pain. Talon was the Spearow who caused it to happen. But he saved my life in the end. He got me help and lead me to my other pokemon Mystic my Magikarp. They saved my life that day and got their respect. I could withstand the pain and still managed to help them as much as I could. Even while bleeding and all." Ash stated. The other's looked at Ash in shock.

"Wow. Hearing that... I feel that I'm the novice... To stand something like that.. You have my respect young fighter." The samurai said looking at Ash. Ash smiled and shook his head. "I am still young and might be a bit of a novice. But this journey is teaching me to become a better trainer." Misty smiled and said, "You already are a good trainer in my eyes." Ash turned and smiled.

"Come I'll make us a meal tonight. The Beedrill should be gone in the morning. Tonight you can spend the night in my cabin." Samurai said. Ash and Misty nodded with a smile. They all ate in peace giving small stories and pokemon advice.

"Oh so you have a Pinsir yourself. Very nice." Samurai smiled. Ash nodded eating his soup. Misty looked disgusted. "Can we not talk about creepy bugs at the dinner table?" Samurai looked at her, "Shrieking maiden you don't like bugs?" Misty glared, "Bugs are one of the most disgusting things in the world!" Samurai was taken back at this.

Ash sighed. Here we go again. After Misty's statement the samurai looked at Ash in pity dealing with the girl. "She's a character." He retorted. Then he got hit with a mallet. "What was that Ketchum?!" Misty screamed. Ash just layed on the floor groaning. Samurai wisely kept his mouth shut.

That night Ash and Misty set up their sleeping bags. The Samurai went to bed already and Ash looked out towards the windows. _'Tomorrow is another day. Beating Brock is my next goal!'_

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

Ash now has a Mankey, Pinsir and Beedrill. I wonder what he's gonna capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_kyunaru: _I like Scyther. I was thinking of having Ash catch one in the Safari Zone. I always loved Scizor too. But Gary has one so I don't want Ash to have many of his rivals pokemon.

_senpen banka: _I agree. Ash is pretty young. He might blush and do some things to flirt with girls, but that's all he will do. I think Sabrina is a excellent choice for him! He has Aura and with her Psychic powers she can make him have a stronger bond with his pokemon.

_I.C.2012:_Thanks. Pikachu is living in the woods of route 1 and Pallet Town. Ash will run into him again in the future. He will not be a kind person around Pikachu cause all he will see is a coward. He won't be like abusive but very cold and hard. He will be cold with his Charizard in the future too. I personality thought Charizard was a douche in the anime. If I had a pokemon acting like that to me with all the things I did for it, I would be cold and hard on it.

_darkmachines: _Thanks. Ash might catch Krabby. He will be catching Muk (he's awesome).

_Iggychan89: _He will run into Pikachu on his way back from getting the Kanto League. I'm thinking of a good time for that.

_Lover if A Good Story: _Yes. I haven't seen many of those stories. I wanted Ash to be different and be more mature then his other self. He'll still have his moments but will be more mature. Sense he learned the hard way. Pikachu in this fic is a coward.

_Bear0874: _I like Sandshrew. I'll think about the shiny part. I haven't always understood shiny pokemon.

_Fanfic meister:_ I have a few electric types for him. I was thinking of a Magneton, and Jolton for Kanto. Getting more types later. He is definitely getting Houndoom in the future. It's totally an Ash pokemon. Ninetales in the future. I think him getting that old Ninetales would be a good idea. Zangoose sounds cool.

_Trinty Fenton-Phantom: _I think a Scyther would be great. He will be catching pseudo-legendary. I don't think him getting a legendary pokemon would be a good idea. It'll make him to gary-shu...

_avengemee: _Misty is going to get some new types and some she won't get. I won't tell but 2 types she isn't getting in the canon. She is getting Oddish, Tentacuel, Jigglypuff and some others. Ash is getting his starters. He won't have Pidgeot. I want him to have a strong relationship with Spearow.

_OracionMist: _Pikachu will show again. It'll see Ash during the time for episode. I'll wait for Ash to come back. It will regret leaving him. Ash will be harsh with him. Ash will have many types. I'm looking at dark, scary, and misunderstood types for him. Team Rocket will be hear just not much.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _I told myself, he is gonna have a Magneton and an Eevee sometime. So in ths story he will be getting one.

_Noshadowone:_He will have a grudge against them. He hates electric rodents and doesn't respect them. Just start imagining how it's gonna be in that episode Pikachu's Goodbye, Meeting 's Raichu, And meeting Richie. It will Ash a very angry boy.

_The lone wolfos: _I want to stick to the original story line. No one else in the beginning caught the new generation. I want Ash to stick to the original a little. He will find some types and catch a little.

_Dragonamy21: _Thanks. I thought that would have been a good part for Ash to get his new starter. He will have some dragon types later. He is having psychic types. I was thinking of Hypno, and Slowbro so far.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Spearow**: Talon (male)

**Magikarp**: Mystic (female)

**Shellde**r: Gem (female)

**Ekans**: Naga (female)

**Mankey**: Champ (male)

**Pinsir**: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Sandshrew

Butterfree

Onix

Meowth

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Pewter and Moonstone_

* * *

_(Verse 1)  
I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_  
_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_You're my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._  
_Pokemon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._  
_Pokemon._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_Yeah_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Every challenge along the way_  
_With courage I will face._  
_I will battle everyday_  
_To claim my rightful place._

_Come with me the time is right._  
_There's no better team._  
_Arm and arm well win the fight._  
_It's always been our dream._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)x5_

_Yeah!_

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

**Pokemon Opening: Kanto **

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Oh so you have a Pinsir yourself. Very nice." Samurai smiled. Ash nodded eating his soup. Misty looked disgusted. "Can we not talk about creepy bugs at the dinner table?" Samurai looked at her, "Shrieking maiden you don't like bugs?" Misty glared, "Bugs are one of the most disgusting things in the world!" Samurai was taken back at this._

_Ash sighed. Here we go again. After Misty's statement the samurai looked at Ash in pity dealing with the girl. "She's a character." He retorted. Then he got hit with a mallet. "What was that Ketchum?!" Misty screamed. Ash just layed on the floor groaning. Samurai wisely kept his mouth shut._

_That night Ash and Misty set up their sleeping bags. The Samurai went to bed already and Ash looked out towards the windows. 'Tomorrow is another day. Beating Brock is my next goal!'_

**Present:**

It was in the morning. Ash woke up with the sunlight in his face. He groaned and looked to see Misty starting to stir. He saw Samurai already up and walking about. He yawned and got up. He stretched after getting out of his sleeping bag. Samurai turned, "Morning Ash." He placed a bowl of apples on the table. Ash smiled, "Morning."

"I wish you good look in Pewter young trainer." Samurai retorted. Ash smiled and thanked him. "I wish you good luck with defeating other trainers who come this way." Samurai smiled at that. "Thank you. I will in that honor!"

Misty got up and approached the table. She saw the apples and smiled. "Oh apples! Thanks for letting us stay the night and giving us some food!" She said. She munched on an apple afterwords. Ash laughed grabbing one himself. "Yeah thanks for the hospitality." He answered with a smile. "It was no trouble. I should be thanking you for your battling and story." Ash blushed and sheepishly scratched behind his head. "It was nothing."

After getting themselves packed up Ash and Misty smiled and said goodbye to their new friend Samurai. They waved and continued their way to Pewter City.

* * *

Ash and Misty were walking down a rocky pathway that lead into Pewter City. They chattered to themselves about the city and getting supplies. Ash looked ahead and saw the ledge. He smiled and ran to the edge on a big boulder. The wind blowing his hair.

He looked down at the scenery in amazement. "Yay! Pewter City!" Misty exclaimed. Ash sighed in relief. "Foo.. I thought for sure, I was gonna be in that forest for the rest of my life." Then he head a voice.

"Pewter City is grey the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone." Ash peered down on the builder and saw a older man sitting down on the ground sitting near a bunch of rocks. He was a darker skin man that looked bronze. He had dark brown hair with a wild beard. He wore a red beanie. He had a fainted yellow muscle t'shirt. His pants were a worn-out forest green and had hiking brown boots on. Ash couldn't see his face because of him being on the rock.

"Huh? What the?! Who's this old guy?" He questioned. "Never met him." Misty retorted. "The name's Flint. And your sitting on some of my merchandize young man." The man Flint stated.

"Oh! Sorry. Ehhh..." Ash said with a stutter. He jumped off the boulder in an instant. He then looked at the prices on the rocks. He sweat-dropped. "You mean you sell rocks?" Ash questioned. "Their Pewter City souvenirs. Want to buy some?" Flint asked. "No thanks. I'm traveling and trying to become a strong pokemon trainer!" Ash stated.

Flint looked at Ash then retorted, "You look a little worn out you two. How about I take you young trainers to the pokemon center? Follow me." With that he got up and brushed himself off. He walked off and Ash blinked owlishly.

"See? Looks can be deceiving. He's a nice guy." Ash said with a smile. "Are you sure." Misty questioned. Then Flint appeared again and said, "By the way that'll be a $2 charge for resting on my rocks." They both look wide-eyed and fell over at that. "So much for being nice." Misty said. "Live a little Misty." Ash retorted.

They got themselves to the pokemon center. They thanked Flint and waved him off. Ash walked over and grabbed a pokeball tray. Ash placed his team on then to get healed. He went up to the corner and placed it on the table in front of Nurse Joy. "Please revitalize my pokemon?" Nurse Joy smiled, "Sure! Right away Ash." Ash blinked. "Nurse Joy? You know me?" The nurse smiled, "Professor Oak contacted us a while ago that you would be coming this way. He was very worried about you." Ash gave a faint grin. _'Good old Professor Oak.'_

Ash was happy to know the elder man was thinking about him. He brought his hand to his eye knowing Professor Oak had a reason to be concerned for this.

Nurse Joy saw this action and said, "I heard what happened and sorry for the accident." Ash saw her look of concern and smiled, "It's alright. It serves as a reminder for me to become a stronger trainer. And expect the unexpected." Nurse Joy nodded at that logic.

"Well if that's the case. Good luck with the gym battles. You should look at that poster behind you." Nurse Joy stated and with that she grabbed his tray and walked back to heal his pokemon. Ash turned around and saw the poster. It said Pokemon League: Regional Championships. It said in big letters to enter the competition.

"Wow. Pokemon League Regional Championships alright!" Ash smirked at that. Misty looked at the poster carefully. "You have to defeat 8 gym battles and win their badges as proof. Can you do that Ash?" Misty stated. Ash glared, "Oh course, I can. You've seen me and my pokemon!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me that you plan on challenging Brock the Pewter City gym leader?" Flint said walking towards them. Ash narrowed his eyes, "Oh course I do! As soon as my team is done and healed. I'll have no problem. Take me to this Brock's gym. I'll beat him!" Flint looked at Ash unimpressed. He even started laughing again, "Ha ha ha! You'll beat him. Ha ha ha." Ash glared at the man walking away.

"Oooo that Flint! Trying to make a fool out of me!" Ash said while they were sitting at a local restaurant. They were eating their lunch. "Do you think you can win?' Misty stated. "Gym leaders are different from your everyday pokemon trainer. Their much much tougher!" She said looking pointedly at him. Ash was eating his white rice and stared at her calmly. His hollow brown eye scaring her a little.

"I'll win this battle. From what I heard Brock likes to use rock type pokemon. I got just the right pokemon that can great against him." Ash stated putting his rice down. Misty looked at him and thought about it. Her eyes widened remembering the types he had. "Oh right! I forgot." She said sheepishly. Ash laughed, "It's alright." They both finished their meal and waited for the bill. They looked it over and sighed. "Half-and-half?" Ash retorted. Misty nodded.

They made their way back to the pokemon center and Ash found that his pokemon were healed. "Well Ash. No more waiting. Your pokemon are all back to normal." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Oh that's great! Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said with a grin. She nodded and watched him walk off. "Good luck Ash."

* * *

Ash and Misty stared at the gym before them. It was a gym made out of huge boulders. It looked cool and intimating. They looked at it with awe. They shook themselves out of sputter and walked towards the building. Ash opened the doors and peered in. It was pitch darkness.

"Hello?" He walked in with Misty following in behind him. "Who goes there?" He heard a voice question in the darkness. A light turned on and Ash turned to see an older boy sitting on some steps on a boulder flat.

He appeared to look about 15 from what Ash gathered. He was a bronze skinned looking boy with wild brown spiky hair. He had a stern looking face with his eyes clenched shut which Ash wondered about silently. He wore a copper t'shirt and a light forest green camo vest. He was wearing a pear of worn light brown jeans and dark brown belt. His shoes were black. He had a stern looking aura around him that made Ash a little weary.

"Ah. So you must be Brock? I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I challenge you!" Ash stated looking at Brock. The gym leader looked at Ash calmly, "Is this your first gym match?" Ash froze. "Um... Yeah." Brock looked at him, "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for pokemon league authorization. There are special rules." Ash looked at Brock uncertain then snapped out of it. "What do you mean by special rules?"

"We will both use 2 pokemon each. Understood?" Brock stated standing up. Ash nodded. "How long have you been a trainer?" Brock questioned. "About 2 weeks." Ash retorted. "That's to short. This match will be quick." Ash looked pissed off at this statement. "Hey! Watch what you say about that." Ash's eyes blazed scaring Brock a bit with his hollow looking one.

"Let's get this match over with!" With that Brock snapped his finger and the lights came on. The building came to life and doors went up. Misty held on to Ash looking around. Ash saw the rocks and area for the battlefield coming together. He and Misty ran off the field just in time to avoid getting crushed by rocks.

Brock jumped down off his stairs with a huff, "Let the match begin!" He stated holding up a pokeball. Ash smirked, "Alright! I'm game with that." He took off his bag and handed it to Misty. She looked at Ash uncertainly and he nodded showing he'll be fine. She gave a faint grin and walked a bit away to watch in safety. Ash grabbed his a pokeball from his belt.

"Alright Champ time for a battle!" Ash said and threw his Mankey. It hit the ground with a bang. It screeched in happiness and chattered. Ash gave a grin at this. Brock saw this and gave Ash some good points to use a fighting-type against him.

"Onix go!" Brock yelled as he threw his pokeball. It hit the ground and lit up. It glowed and became a huge rock snake. Mankey blinked a few times at his opponent. Ash looked a little worried, but knew his pokemon would be save. "Champ you can do it!"

"Onix tackle attack!" It went at Mankey with a fierce tackle. Ash shouted, "Fury swipes followed by a Karate Chop" Champ screeched and attacked. Onix roared and tried to slither away. "Use Karate Chop again Champ!" The Mankey screeched in agreement. Brock growled, "Onix use bind!" Onix roared and grabbed the Mankey. It screeched in distress. Ash glared, "Mankey Screech attack and Scratch!" The Mankey obliged and Onix roared with pain.

"No! Onix!?" Brock said watching his rock snake in pain. "Use Seismic Toss Champ to finish it!' The Mankey grabbed the gaint rock snake and lifted it as much as it could. It swinged and swinged the snake and sent it flying. It hit the wall with great force. "Onix!" Brock shouted and ran after his snake. He kneeled and looked him over. "You did great. Time for some rest." With that Brock returned his rock snake. "No bad Ash. Not bad at all. Not many people can defeat Onix."

"Well I'm different then most people. Champ is a strong pokemon himself." Ash retorted. He saw Champ looked winded and thought maybe it was time to use someone else. "Alright Champ return for some rest." He returned his pig monkey and pulled out his other pokemon. Brock went and pulled out his new one too.

"Go Geodude!" The pokeball hit the ground and a flying boulder with arms appeared. Ash blinked then shook his thoughts away. "Go Gem! I choose you!" Hitting the ground came Ash's purple shelled pokemon. It blinked a bit and saw the Geodude. It screeched and watched its opponent.

"Geodude Rock Throw!" The rock-type grunted. It used that attack and Shellder watched. "Gem use Withdraw and hit it with Icicle Spear!' Gem cooed and retreated into it's shell. Once the rocks hit her she popped out her shell and hit Geodude full on with her chunks of ice. It grunted in pain. Brock watch amazed by this. "No! Geodude!" Ash stared and shouted, "Finish it with Clamp attack!" Shellder clamped it and Geodude couldn't handle it anymore. It fell and groaned. Brock looked and couldn't believe he lost. "Return Geodude." He couldn't believe it. He watched Ash get onto the field.

"You did great girl." Ash said with happiness looking at his shelled water type. He petted her shell gently and she gave small cooes. Ash laughed. "Ash you won this battle. I reward you with this badge." Ash smiled looking at the Boulder Badge. He heard Brock asking, "If you don't mind me asking. You do a great job taking care of your pokemon. What do you usually do? I can see they really like you."

Ash smiled at that, "I'm myself and look at them to see what they like." Brock nodded at this. "You seem like a great trainer. You beat me at battle and being kind to all pokemon." Ash looked wide-eyed at Brock. "But." Brock shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising pokemon then from making them battle. I don't care about being a great pokemon trainer. I want to become the world's best breeder! But I can't leave here because, I have to look after my brother's and sister's." Brock said silently. Ash looked on in sadness.

"Ash! I want you to take this badge and continue my dream! Will you do that for me?!" Brock stated holding out the gym badge. Ash looked at Brock and gave smile, "I will! I'll also do my best to become a even better trainer to deserve these badges." He walked over to grab the badge.

"Brock... You go follow your own dreams." Brock and Ash turned to see Flint standing beside Misty. The said girl blinked at this. "Flint?" Ash asked. Flint looked disgruntled and took of his hat and wig. It showed a much old version of Brock. Ash heard Brock gasp.

"My father." He said in a dark tone. "You go on Brock and become the breeder you want to be. It's time for me to take care of my family." Flint said walking over to Brock. He stared at his son regretfully. "It's time for you to faithful your dreams and mine." Brock stared hard at his father, "First there is some things that I have to tell you." Flint nodded as Brock went into his vest, "After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me. So I want you to get everything off your chest."

"Here." Brock handed Flint a sewing needle and thread. Flint sweat-dropped, "Eh!?" Ash have to stifle a laugh. "Suzie always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew. And Timmy only eats cold spaghetti breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner." Brock retorted while Flint freaked. "Slow down! Slow down! I can't write down that fast!" Brock continued on, "Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist, the twins never want to take a bath so you have to..." Ash couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

Brock was all set and ready for the journey. They left the Pewter gym at night. While walking in darkness, Ash smiled at his new travel companion. "Hey Ash. Are you sure, it's ok for me to go with you on your pokemon journey?" Brock asked looking unsure. "Sure, I'm sure! The more the merrier! And it's good to have someone else to talk with!" Brock laughed. Misty glared, "Is my company to much for you Ash!?" Ash looked nervous, "Not at all Misty." Brock could tell traveling with these two will be fun.

* * *

Ash and his new friends started hiking their way to Mt. Moon. He was ideally looking at the landscape. Ash liked this forest hiking trail. " ! Doesn't that name sound so romantic?" Misty questioned while walking. Brock gave a smile, "People say that a meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times." Ash looked at the mountain closely, "A meteor?" Misty looked as well, "Is it really true?" Brock looked at them, "The meteor is called the Moonstone." Misty looked excited at that, "Now that's romantic!"

Just then Ash and the gang heard a yell in the arm. They looked alarmed. "Look over over!" Ash pointed seeing higher in the trail a swarm of Zubat. "It's a whole herd of Zubat!" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Zubat: **_A blind pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight._

They saw a man on the ground trying to make himself small to avoid getting attacked by the Zubat. Ash's eyes narrowed at that. It was just like him and the Spearow. He growled, "Naga! I choose you." His Ekans popped out and hissed. "Use Poison spray on those Zubat!'

"Ekkkanssss!" Naga hissed and released her posion spray. The Zubat's squeaked at this and started to fly frantically. The man turned and saw the snake and hitting the blind bats with it's stings. His eyes widened. The bats flew away in fright. Ash glared at them and then ran to the downed man.

"Oh o oh." The man on the ground groaned. "Are you ok?" Ash said getting to the man. Naga slithering over beside her master. The man instantly jumped up and scared Ash. The strange man hugged him then.

"You guys are the greatest!" The man stated. "Really? It was nothing." Ash said in the man's clothes. The gang looked on in wide eyes. Naga started to hiss. "I'm talking super-fantastic! I'm talking to thumbs up! The best rescue I ever had!" Naga hissed and got in between the two. She didn't like her master being squished.

"They say man's best-friend is a pokemon and with your Ekans I can tell it's a good friend. I can believe it would do anything for you." The man said fixing his glasses. Naga stopped hissing and stared at the man then looked to her trainer. She gave a contented hiss in satisfaction. "Oh that's great!' Ash said with a smile. "I'm so moved! I never thought, I could see a great interaction with someone life you and your pokemon! I'm so happy that 2 heros saved me. I'm so glad that I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

The gang all looked at the man with weird looks. Naga slithered up her trainers bode and rested on his shoulders. "He certainly doesn't look like a poetic type." Misty questioned. The man got up from his antics and grabbed Ash's hands. "Did I mention how grateful, I am." Ash looked at him weird. "Yeah. Um. Anyway why were the Zubat attacking you Mr?"

The man jumped at that sentence. "Never call me Mr! My names Seimore! Seimore the Scientist! Knowledge! Research! I'm Seimore the Scientist!" Ash and the gang looked on with sweat-drops.

Seimore then got up to lead them to the cave. "See? The cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has sprung these lights through the whole cave. But the pokemon need the dark. These lights are upsetting them and making them confused." The Scientist said sadly while leading them down the cave. Indeed hanging on the walls of the cave were a string of lights. Naga hissed and curled around Ash's neck tighter. He smiled and petted her scales.

"Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you." Brock stated. "Look here! These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and all these lights are drying up these Sandshrew." Ash saw the poor hard-coated mouse panting. He walked over and kneeled down. "Hey are you ok little guy?" The Sandshrew looked over to the boy and squeaked. Ash gave a small smile and went into his bag. He got a water bottle and bowl. "Here you go little guy! Here's some water for you and your friends." Ash said with a grin. Naga gave a smile and nuzzled at her trainers kindness. Brock and Misty had to smile at Ash's actions. Seimore blinked in astonishment.

"You a really nice boy. That's why I'm here as well. I'm controlled to protect the mountain from the trouble-makers attack against these caves." Seimore stated. The others blinked at this, "Trouble-makers? Why attack a cave?" Misty asked. Seimore stopped, "I'm afraid it's because of the Moonstone." They stopped and Ash asked, "The Moonstone?" Seimore looked down at Ash and smiled, "Exactly. The Moonstone is a awesome boulder who is a million years old or older. Deep in the cave the meteor hides. Though no other explorer has found the place the legendary rock from space." The others looked at each other at the Scientist antics. "We studied its fragments for many an hour and it increases a pokemon's power. And that is why the attackers are here! They've come to take the Moonstone or so I fear." Seimore said with worry.

"The Moonstone..." Ash blinked at that. "Ever sense when, I was a little boy, I believed the pokemon came to earth from outer space." Seimore stated. The others went wide-eyed, "From outer space!" Seimore grinned, "Yes!" They looked at him with strange expressions. "And where you ask where the space craft that brought them to earth? In this cave. It's the Moonstone." Seimore stated.

"It sure is a original theory." Misty said. They looked at Seimore with question in their eyes. "But don't you see?! It means it belongs with the Pokemon! We humans must not take it from them!" The Scientist yelled then looked at Ash intently. He jumped and grabbed Ash's shoulder's with Naga hissing with concern. "Ugh!" Seimore stared at Ash with intense eyes. "You agree with me don't you?!" Ash looked nervous and nodded frantically. Naga glared at Seimore incase, he did anything funny with her trainer.

Just then a Clefairy jumped by. It brought everyone out of their stupor. It jumped up and down with content. Ash laughed at it's cuteness. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Clefairy: **_This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans._

He was gonna go after it when he felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down to see a Sandshrew looking up at him. Ash blinked then gave it a small smile. "Hey little guy. Where did you come from?" Sandshrew squeaked and lifted a bowl, "Oh! Your the Sandshrew, I gave the water bowl to." It nodded and handed it to him then went up to nuzzle his leg.

Ash smiled and rubbed the hard-coated mouse. It squeaked in happiness. "Well I can't stay here for long little guy. My friends and I need to go after that Clefairy." Ash retorted. The Sandshrew looked at Ash and hugged his leg. Ash blinked and looked at Naga. She hissed and nuzzled him. "Do you want to come with me?" He said looking at the rodent. The Sandshrew looked at Ash and smiled. "Ok. Then come with us." The rest of the gang and Seimore watched the interaction with amazement. Then they heard a shriek from the Clefairy.

They ran into one of the cave parts and saw the Clefariy being cornered by what looked to be a Meowth. It said, "Don't be scared of Meowth." It gave a dark grin. They ran in a saw the cat pokemon. It peered over that them and frowned, "What are you doing in here?" The others froze at this, "Wow! A pokemon that can talk!" Ash looked amazed at this.

Sandshrew growled and walked over to the scared Clefairy. "Sand shrew ew." It said looking at Ash and the others. The Clefairy blinked and looked at them. It smiled after hearing what the mouse was saying. It jumped and hid behind Ash's legs. "You are the thing causing trouble in these caves!" Seimore shouted at the Meowth.

"Trouble?" A female voice said.

"Make it double." A seemingly male voice retorted.

The gang and Seimore heard voices. Sandshrew and Clefairy grabbed Ash's jeans. Naga hissed.

"To protect the world from devastation!" A women with magenta long hair appeared. She wore a wide Team Rocket uniform. "To unite all peoples within our nation!" A man appeared with violet hair that was shoulder length. He looked like a pretty boy. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The girl said. "To extend our reach to the stars above!" The man answered. "Jessie." The girl named Jessie said. "James." The now known man James answered. "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie retorted. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James answered. The Meowth smirked, "Meowth! That's right!" They landed on the boulder beside Meowth looking at the gang and Scientist.

"They sure are show-offs." Seimore stated. The others looked at him with disbelieve. Ash narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here!? Can't you see your affecting the pokemon?" "Your the one who put the lights in the cave! It's your fault that all the pokemon in this cave are so confused!" Brock shouted.

"What a shame." Jessie said with a smirk. "How will we ever forgive our selves?" James answered with a grin. "We want to get our hands on the moonstone. So we can power up our pokemon with it." They others looked at them in shock. "With the moonstone in our hands nothing will stop us."

"We won't let you get away with it!" Ash shouted. Sandshrew and Clefairy agreed. The gang and Seimore agreed as well. "You want a rock!?" Brock pointed to one of the rocks in the cave, "Then take one of these and get lost!" Team Rocket frowned, "Get lost how rude." Jessie said. "Let's teach them some manners." They then grabbed their pokeballs.

Ash and Brock glared and went to grab theirs. Naga hissed and slithered down. "You want to fight these losers girl?" His Ekans turned and nodded at her trainer. Ash gave a grin and nodded. "Be safe." He turned to Misty, "Keep an eye on Seimore and these two." He gestured to Sandshrew and Clefairy looking at him with worry, "Make a run for it when you get the chance."

"Ekans!" Jessie shouted. "Koffing!" James shouted. The two pokeballs hit the ground and released the enemies pokemon. Out was another Ekans and a floating gas ball. Ash grabbed his pokedex to see what it was.

**Pokedex Koffing: **_The Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode. _

Brock threw his and out came a Zubat. "A Zubat?" Ash questioned. "I caught it just before entering the cave." Brock stated. Ash looked down and thought about catching one but dismissed it.

"Naga take out that other Ekans. I know you can do it girl." Naga hissed and turned to the other snake. She let out a angry hiss and slithered after it. "So you have a Ekans to boy? Well mine's better." Jessie retorted. Ash growled, "Oh yeah? Acid spray Naga!" Naga obliged and hit the other Ekans who hissed angrily. Ash smirked.

"Koffing Smog attack!" James yelled. Brock glared, "Zubat double team!" The bat screeched and flapped it wings to wind away the gas spray. James blinked. "What's this?" The two rocket members were covered in gas. "Not bad Brock." Ash said smirking at Brock who in turn did a proud grin.

"Quick! Now's our chance!" Misty shouted pushed Seimore and shooing the other pokemon away. Ekans went at Naga who hissed with anger. "Naga use Acid!" She hit the other who hissed in surprise. Jessie frowned at this. Koffing was tackling Zubat everywhere. Brock growled, "Zubat use Super-sonic!" Zubat screeched echoing the waves at Koffing and Ekans. They looked dumbfounded at this. They surprised the rocket members by fighting each other.

"Ekans!?" "Koffing?!" "Stop it!" Jessie shouted at her Ekans. "What's the matter with you?!" James shouted at Koffing. Ash and Brock smirked, "Ekans and Koffing are getting confused." "Naga! Use Mud Bomb!" Naga hissed and released her bomb. It went and hit the two pokemon. It sent them flying to their owners who flew down the cave underground. "We're blasting off!" James shouted. 'You may have defeated us! But we'll be back!" Jessie yelled.

"We did it!" Ash shouted fist bumping Brock, 'Excellent teamwork!" Brock answered. Ash smiled then frowned, "Wait a second. Aren't we forgetting something?" Brock frowned at this, "Yeah. Somethings missing." They thought for a second then yelled, "Where's Meowth!?"

Outside the cave Clefairy jumped out a opening to the outside. "Oh no! Clefairy is running away!" Misty shouted as she poked out of the cave hole. Seimore appeared behind her worried for the fairy pokemon. Sandshrew standing at Misty's side just like he heard Ash telling him to do.

It jumped up the mountain top. Misty grumbled and started to climb after it. Seimore and Sandshrew following her closely behind. "Clefairy! Come back!" Seimore shouted. Clefairy jumped on the grassy part of the mountain and froze. There in front of her was Meowth, "Meowth's got you now!" Misty and Seimore heard Clefairy yell. "Clefairy!" Misty shouted.

Misty saw it fall off the cliff and started coming down towards them. It hit Misty on the head and she slid down along with Seimore and Sandshrew. They landed in the river below them with a splash. Clefairy sat on Seimore's back in worry. Misty and Sandshrew looked dazed. Meowth landed on the rocks in the river.

"Alright! Give Meowth that moonstone!" The cat pokemon said bringing out his claws. Seimore froze and grinned sheepishly, "Meowth! I'm sure we can be reasonable about this?!" Meowth jumped at him, "No! We can't!" It had his claws out and ready.

"Not so fast Meowth!" Misty shouted throwing one of her pokeballs in the water. It hit the bottom of the river and opened. Out came out a starfish pokemon. "Staryu! Swift attack!" The starfish did it's star attack. Meowth yelped in pain. "Meowth! Meowth! Meowth!" It got hit 3 times. "Watergun Staryu!" Misty shouted. Staryu shot a gun of water at the cat scratch pokemon and it filled it with water. Meowth started to blow up into a blimp full of water. It stopped and Meowth went flying after releasing the water. It then flew away. "Bye Meowth! Have a have trip!" Misty yelled waving it goodbye. Seimore, Sandshrew and Clefairy watched it go and become a small speck. "Staryu return." Misty recalled her starfish.

"Hey! Is everyone alright?!" Ash shouted running towards them with Brock following closely behind. Clefairy and Sandshrew squealed at seeing him. They ran at his pants legs and nuzzled him. Ash blinked owlishly at them and smiled, "Glad to see your alright too." They nodded and continued cuddling his leg. The others laughed at this. Seimore was amazed that Clefairy seemed to really like Ash normally they don't take to other people so well.

It was then reaching sunset. Ash and the gang decided it was time for something to eat. 'Hey Brock. What's that?" Ash asked looking at what Brock was feeding Zubat. "This is pokemon food. Made from my own secret recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each pokemon." Ash blinked at that, "Hmmm..." He then grabbed one of the pokemon food and handed one to Naga around his shoulder. Naga forked her tongue at it and ate it. It hissed in delight and Ash smiled.

"I've been developing it for years. I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for your pokemon too. I can already see that your Ekans likes it." Ash smiled and thanked Brock. "I'll try some." Seimore asked Brock for a piece of pokemon food. He grabbed one and ate it carefully. "Mmm hmmm. Not bad." Seimore said eating the food. Ash looked at Seimore and took one as well, "Let me have a taste." He bite into it and gagged. "Egh!" Brock sweat-dropped, "You may not like it, but the pokemon sure do."

On the big boulder behind them Clefairy and Sandshrew sat watching the trainers. They looked at Ash carefully and chatted to each other. "Shrew shrew ew ew.' It said looking and pointing to Ash. The Clefairy looked at him and gave a smile tightening it's hold on the little moonstone in it's arms. Sandshrew stated it wanted to go with Ash. Clefairy looked at the rodent and then thought about it herself. "Cle-fairy. Fariy." It nodded at him liking the idea too. Clefairy then sat up catching the attention of the others. It started to walk off.

Ash and the others followed it. It lead them down a pathway in the woods. It was nighttime and they all kept peering at the scenery. They followed behind with Clefairy jumping happily with Sandshrew runnng beside it. "Clefairy were are you taking us?" Ash questioned. Clefairy jumped out a pair of bushes with Sandshrew following behind it. It looked back towards the others and pointed, "Cle-fairy." Ash came out and peered, "It's another cave!"

They made themselves to it and walked in. They walked down the pathway and followed Clefairy closely. It led them straight down the path and when they got to the opening they stopped and stared.

Before them was a big stone that everyone knew was the moonstone. "It's the core of the moonstone." Seimore said with wonder. "This feels like a dream!" Misty said with a smile. "So the moonstone legend is true." Brock said with amazement. Ash looked entranced by it then noticed Clefairy, "Look Clefairy is doing something!" The others looked to see what the fairy pokemon was doing.

It placed it's moonstone rock in between the other rocks around the moonstone core. The minute she did that each small stone started to glow and then the main one glowed as well. It glowed a soft aqua blue and the others watched in amazement.

Then they noticed other Clefairy started to come out of the cave openings and walked their way to the moonstone. They all walked around and then the one that they knew walked forward. It went in front of Ash. "Clefairy fairy fairy ry." Ash smiled and laughed, "I think it was greeting us and showing it's friends." Brock laughed, "Yeah." Misty shrieked, "Oh! Look at them!" Indeed did they look.

The Clefairy all started to jump around the moonstone. It did a twirl like dance and chanted it's name. Ash and the gang looked amazed at this. "Amazing! These Clefairy formed their own society. This is a incredible sight." Seimore said with a grin.

Clefairy and Sandshrew watched the other Clefairy dance around. Ash noticed this and smiled at the sight. It was cool that those two liked each other. He noticed that they seemed to like him. He gently petted Naga's scales. _'Maybe they would like to come with me on my journey. Sandshrew would do it. I don't know about Celfairy.'_

He noticed that the other Clefairy seemed to like the moonstone. He thought of why and certain reasons. It hit him when he realized it, "The Clefairy pray to the moonstone!" The other's blinked at this and stared at the moonstone. "Is it because the moonstone fell from the heavens?" Seimore asked. "Then maybe the legends are true. Maybe the moonstone really did come from space." Misty said with a smile. Ash turned and nodded, "Yeah."

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Seimore yelled with a giant smile. "What does?" Ash questioned. "Outer space! Pokemon and the human race will ride the moonstone into space! First to the moon and to mars and together to the stars!" Seimore shouted stary-eyed.

"Stars!?" A voice said behind them. "That's are que." Ash and the gang turned to see Team Rocket behind them. "You guys don't know when to quit." Ash said with a glare. Naga hissed on his shoulder's. Brock and Misty gave a glare. Seimore shouted, "You keep away from the moonstone or else!" The Clefairy all looked on wide-eyed and the main Clefairy looked nervous, "Clefairy!"

"Or else?" James questioned. "I'm thinking we've been threatened." Jessie stated. Seimore then looked nervous if his shaking legs were a clue, "The moonstone belong to the Clefairy. No you trouble-makers leave this cave at once!" The scientist said. Team Rocket looked at him unimpressed. "What's that unusual sound?" James asked. "His knees are shaking!" Jessie said with a laugh. "Hm. Sounds like a wimp." Meowth stated.

"I'll show you!" Seimore shouted. He ran towards them. "Don't Seimore!" Ash yelled. He continued running and ran pass them and tripped. "Did you have a nice trip?" Meowth said rolling his eyes. Seimore groaned and got up, "My glasses?! I can't see a thing!" Ash and the other's looked on, "Oh Seimore!" Misty said with worry. "That wasn't fair!" Ash stated.

"All's fair in a pokemon match boy!" Jessie said holding her pokeball. "Enough talk!" James stated. Ash growled, "I agree! Go Champ!" Ash's Mankey came out with a screech. "Onix let's go!" Brock shouted releasing his rock snake. Jessie and James pokemon came out. Ash knew his Ekans was much better the her's. The Clefairy looked scared at this seeing the giant snake. Ekans and Koffing looked on nervous.

"Let's show them that size doesn't matter. Ekans underground!" Jessie yelled. "Koffing! Smoke screen!" Ekans went underground while Koffing released it's green smoke. Ash coughed, "Smoke won't stop us!" He grunted and grabbed Talon's pokeball. "Talon! I choose you!" Out came his tiny bird pokemon Spearow. It screeched in call. "Talon! Get rid of the smoke!" Talon nodded and flapped its wings frantically.

Talon blew all the smoke away and the other's noticed something was missing. There wasn't a moonstone only a hole in the ground." Huh!? The moonstone is gone!" Ash yelled. "Team Rocket stole it!" Misty said. "The match was just a trick just so they could sneak away with it." Ash stated. They stared at the hole.

Brock frowned, "Alright Onix! Follow them underground!" Brock pointed at the ground. The rock snake roared and went underground. Ash and crew ran off, "There's still a chance to catch them!" Ash yelled running returning his Ekans and keeping Talon out incase of emergency.

Seimore grunted feeling around for his glasses and felt them in his hand from a pain of small ones. "Cle-fairy!" The fairy pokemon said with a smile. "Fairy?" "I beg your parden?" Seimore muttered as he took his glasses and then widened his eyes, "Oh! Thank you! But why aren't you chasing after the robbers who took your moonstone?" Seimore asked. The Clefairy all stared at him in bewilderment. "The moonstone is sacred to you isn't it? It's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers. Do you understand me?" He stated and the Clefairy nodded.

Team Rocket was rolling down the mountain with the moonstone on what looked to be a cart with wheels. Meowth, Ekans and Koffing sitting at the top. Jessie and James at the sides. They were laughing at the win. "Nice guys always." Jessie said. "Finish last." James retorted. "We just went to worst to first. Ha!" Meowth grinned.

Team Rocket were going down hill when the ground exploded into bits of rock. Coming out of a huge hole was Onix. It roared at the sight of them. Team Rocket started to freak out at seeing the giant rock snake in front of them. The cart with them on it crashed on the Onix. It broke into pieces and the moonstone fell off.

"Got them!" Ash yelled running towards them. "Nice work Onix! Grab them now!" Brock shouted to his rock snake. James saw them coming and shouted, "Koffing! Counter attack!" The gas pokemon jumped and hit Onix in the head. It headbutted the rock snake and Onix roared. Koffing hit the ground with force and Onix hit the ground soon after it. "Onix!" Brock said with shock.

"Hey! Look!" Ash yelled after seeing a familiar head pop out of Onix's underground hole. The scientist peered around and looked at them. Coming out of the hole soon after were a bunch of Clefairy. "Cle-fairy!" They chanted jumping out of the hole. They ran to Team Rocket. They swarmed around them.

"Meowth! What's going on?" Meowth questioned. The Clefairy lifted their fingers and started to swing them back and forth. "What are they doing?" Jessie asked. "Waving their fingers." James retorted. "This way and that way. This way and that way." Meowth repeated. Team Rocket started to sway back in forth after seeing the Clefairy started to swing their fingers together in harmony.

Ash and crew swayed back and forth at this. Sandshrew and Talon blinked at this action. "I'm getting dizzy." Misty whispered. "This is a attack Clefairy use called the Metronome." Seimore said swaying his head back in forth.

Sandshrew and Talon blinked. Ash looked on at the Clefairy wondering what type of attack it was. "I've never seen the Clefairy use the Metronome. Who knows what will happen? " Seimore stated. After that sentence the Clefairy stopped their chanting and swaying. They then started to glow white.

A explosion happened so afterwords in a ray of red. Some Clefairy went flying after that. Team Rocket went soaring away. "Well it looks like Team Rocket is!" Jessie said dazed. "Blasting off again!" James said equally dizzy. Meowth groaned, "That was the Metronome!" Jessie shrieked, "I give it two thumbs down!" "Me too!" "Meowth three!" Then they were gone and dinged like a star.

Everyone stared at the hole the Clefairy's Metronome did. "Wow!" Ash said looking on with wonder. Then everyone saw the floating particles in the air falling down. "The moonstone." Seimore said looking up. The Clefairy all grinned and stayed still. Some of the stone pieces landed on Clefairy and they started to glow.

"Clefable!' "Clefablee!" "Clefable!" They all chanted. "The Clefairy are." Brock said. "Evolving." Misty said afterwords. Ash grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Clefable: **_An advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world. _

"The power of the moonstone did this!" Seimore said looking in amazement at this. Everyone watched as the Clefairy and Clefable chanted. They did this all the way back to the moonstones resting spot.

The fairy pokemon chanted and danced around the moonstone. Seimore turned to Ash and the gang. "I decided to move here with the Clefairy." Seimore said with a smile. 'Huh?!" Ash said looking at Seimore in shock. "It's been my life's dream to find the moonstone. Someday I'll travel to the stars with the Clefairy." He retorted.

"Wow!" Misty said with a smile. "When you do visit outer space. I hope you remember to send us a post card." Brock stated with a grin. Ash smiled at this.

The next morning the ground was getting ready to leave. Ash turned and waved at Seimore, "So long! Seimore! Goodbye Clefairy!" He said with a smile. "Goodbye Ash! Thank you all!" Ash and crew was about to walk off when they heard a, "Fable! Clefable!" "Shrew! Sandshrew!" They all stopped and saw a pair of pokemon running towards them. They both stopped and panted.

It was a Clefable and Sandshrew. They both stared at them. Sandslash ran and grabbed Ash's legs. Clefable walked over to Ash and placed a hand on his shoudler. "Fable." It said with a smile and gently rubbed his left cheek with the scars. Ash blinked at this. Talon on his shoulder cawed and knew what was happening with a grin. Brock and Misty smiled knowing what the pokemon wanted.

"Fable." The Clefable muttered leaning close to Ash. Sandshrew squeaked and nuzzled Ash at his left leg. Ash smiled and petted Sandshrew. He petted the top of their heads. Clefable he smiled as she was his height. "You guys want to come with me?" They looked at him with trust in their eyes. Ash laughed, "Alright! Welcome to the team!" Ash grabbed two pokeballs and hit them gently on the head. The two pokemon were instantly sucked in and teleported to Professor Oak's lab. Ash smiled and knew he would get them to train later.

"Wow. I got two more pokemon." He said with a grin turning to Misty and Brock. They smiled, "I have a feeling this is going to be noraml." Misty said. Brock laughed. Ash frowned at that and the other thought. "Do you think the Clefairy really came to earth from outer space?" Ash asked. "It's fun to imagine they did." Misty answered. Ash looked confused by this until Talon nuzzled his left cheek and Ash smiled.

* * *

Ash and the crew walked out of the forest surrounding Mt. Moon and entered a fork in the road. They looked and saw a sign in the middle of the road. Brock said, "This road leads to Cerulean City." Misty blinked and looked down at that. "Well, I guess we're headed the right way." Brock stated. Then the older boy noticed something.

Ash ignored the talk and continued scratching Talon under his chin. He smiled watching his Spearow's antics. His eye stinged a little sense the Smoke screen attack in Mt. Moon but he otherwise ignored it.

"Hey there's something else scribbled here." Brock muttered. "Well they say that some kids like to write silly notes on these signs. What's it say?" After scratching Talon one last time. He leaned over to peer at the scribble. Talon looked on too and froze.

_Gary was here! Ash is a loser! _

"Gary was here!... Loser! Ugh!" He growled at this and clenched his fists. Talon narrowed his eyes at that. _'My trainer isn't a loser.'_ Ash looked pissed at this statement. "Gary... I'll SHOW YOU!" With his eyes on fire, Ash took off like a rocket. Talon flew off and watched his trainer running with a scary look on his face. Talon knew then _'I don't want to be Gary...'_

"What's the hurry?!" Misty watched as Ash ran off. "He'll never learn..." Brock said. Talon watched from the sky seeing his trainer want to pound his rival into the ground. Talon wondered what else is going to happen on this journey with Ash. Only life knows the answer.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

Ash now has a Sandshrew and Clefable. I wonder what he's gonna capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _Ash will get some girls in the future. He is still young and will flirt only. He will be nice because of being around his Mother for so long. He will look at the girls later.

_Darkmachines: _Ash will be catching only Kanto pokemon. I want to follow the story plot.

_ShadowWolfDemon19: _I don't know about a Growlithe because Gary has one. Gary is known for it. I don't want Ash to have a pokemon his rival is known for. I want Ash to have types that are his alone in this story. Also one's that could scare the pants off Gary.

_Noshadowone: _I like the idea of Ash getting a Abra. He will be getting some psychic types. I also really like the idea for him to get a Meowth. I always loved Persion. His mother Delia will be getting a pokemon soon. I want Ash to capture a good cute pokemon for her. I just noticed, I keep giving Ash one evolution pokemon but it'll change soon. His pokemon team will be evolving soon.

_Fearofvengeance: _Thanks. I wanted this story to be unique. The pairing of Ash/Sabrina will be thought of. I have to remember Ash is still 10 years old. He is more mature though. I don't think a harem is going to happen. He will be fighting Gary in the Silver Conference. But he is gonna fight him in little battles. He will catch Pikachu again, but he will be very cold with it. I hate to say it but he'll be like Paul with Pikachu. He loves and treats is others wonderfully but will dislike the one's who attack or get on his bad side.

_Lightningblade49:_ I noticed I misspelled a bit of words. I plan to fix that in this story also my computer is also a blame for that. It likes to act up and repeat letters and I happen to misspell a bit. I forgot how tall Clefable was. I will fix that. Charizard, Haunter, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross _(maybe), _Noctowl, Swellow, Sceptile, Glalie, Internape, Torterra, and Gible_! (hell yeah!) _They will still be there. I don't know about Totodile_ (I thought he was annoying actually...) _

_fanfic meister: _Sandshrew will work with Ash because of his hard-headness. I think Clefable will work with him to make him more calm. She and the other female pokemon are gonna be mother hens to him. Ash is gonna hold grudges on electric rodents so all Pikachu evolutions beware. Other electric rodents in the regions too. He's gonna blush at females, but not looking for any relationships yet. I really like the idea of him having a Sharpedo, Shinx, and Buizel. I'll think about the others.

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom: _Thanks. I will try to keep updating as much as possible. I'm thinking of Ash getting a Riolu. Sometime in the future. I always liked Riolu.

_Kalm1234: _I try to follow the original as much as possible. I want Ash to go everywhere and get new pokemon. He will follow the story line my way and no Pikachu with him. Just him and his new pokemon. I'm gonna keep working on every chapter as much as I can. Thank you so much that I know that I got Ash fitting in greatly with the original.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _I think, I'll wait for the love interest. He will find Sabrina cute but that's it.

_Laura:_ I will keep writing. He will be getting a Haunter, Cubone, Meowth, Rhyhorn, Eevee, his starters, maybe a Dratini _(I'll think about it.), _Abra is still a thought, Butterfree _(is a thought.)_

_Wildedge: _Thanks. Ash will be catching more pokemon on his way. He is getting Tauros. I always loved that pokemon.

_Exwindzz: _Gary will be his obnoxious self but will be a lot cooler to Ash when he see's how much his rival went through and changed. He will still insult him, because he's Gary.

_O Jordinio O: _I will work on my grammar. It needs a bit of work. This is my first major story so, I'm bond to have a few mistakes. I'm not much of a writer usually but an animator so this is new. I will work on getting a beta reader though. Ash is not taking shit from his pokemon, I want him to still be the same person with certain people. He likes Misty because she helped to save him so he knows her mallet attacks aren't a problem. His points with Charizard will be explained. I knew Ash was whinny in the original but this Ash won't deal with that. He's more mellow with his pokemon watching over him. He is still learning and is bond for some mistakes. He can't be prefect.

_Victinis Victory: _He won't be getting any lengendaries. He'll still run into them, but that's it. He won't be a snob. He loves his pokemon and dislikes his rival Gary.

_Senpen banka: _Next is Cerulean City, AJ, Poke Tech, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and others. I rather like the Onix. So maybe Ash will get an Onix. He will get more.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Spearow**: Talon (male)

**Magikarp**: Mystic (female)

**Shellde**r: Gem (female)

**Ekans**: Naga (female)

**Mankey**: Champ (male)

**Pinsir**: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female)

Sandshrew: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Butterfree

Onix

Meowth

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_4 Sisters _

* * *

_(Verse 1)  
I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_  
_Searching far and wide._  
_Each Pokemon to understand_  
_The power that's inside_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_You're my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._  
_Pokemon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._  
_Pokemon._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_Yeah_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Every challenge along the way_  
_With courage I will face._  
_I will battle everyday_  
_To claim my rightful place._

_Come with me the time is right._  
_There's no better team._  
_Arm and arm well win the fight._  
_It's always been our dream._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)x5_

_Yeah!_

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

**Pokemon Opening: Kanto **

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Hey there's something else scribbled here." Brock muttered. "Well they say that some kids like to write silly notes on these signs. What's it say?" After scratching Talon one last time. He leaned over to peer at the scribble. Talon looked on too and froze._

_Gary was here! Ash is a loser! _

"_Gary was here!... Loser! Ugh!" He growled at this and clenched his fists. Talon narrowed his eyes at that. 'My trainer isn't a loser.' Ash looked pissed at this statement. "Gary... I'll SHOW YOU!" With his eyes on fire, Ash took off like a rocket. Talon flew off and watched his trainer running with a scary look on his face. Talon knew then 'I don't want to be Gary...'_

"_What's the hurry?!" Misty watched as Ash ran off. "He'll never learn..." Brock said. Talon watched from the sky seeing his trainer want to pound his rival into the ground. Talon wondered what else is going to happen on this journey with Ash. Only life knows the answer. _

**Present:**

After running and making his anger simmer down Ash came to a slow down. Misty and Brock were walking behind him a distance away. Talon flew and perched on his shoulder. Talon turned and nuzzled his trainers left cheek to see if he cooled down. Ash gave a faint grin at his pokemon's thoughtfulness.

The gang caught up with Ash, "Hey guys. I'm sorry for that. Gary makes me lose my temper." Ash muttered looking like a kicked puppy. Brock quirked an eyebrow at this sight, "Who's Gary?" "He's my rival. He's always making fun of me." Ash stated looking down starting to find the ground interesting. Brock and Talon frowned at this response. "Sounds to me that guy is a loser." Misty retorted seeing Ash's expression. Ash smiled hearing his friends words, "Thanks guys." They smiled at Ash and Talon cawed and preened his trainers hair. Ash laughed at this then looked dejected again, "Gary is always ahead of me even when we were really young.." Ash whispered to himself in sadness. The others looked at each other. Talon continued preening Ash's hair to keep his trainer from feeling down in the dumps.

"He's gonna be even better when he see's this." Ash said with sadness as he gestured to his scar on the left side of his face. Brock frowned at that wondering exactly how that happened. He didn't want to bring it up with Ash yet. Misty looked on with sadness at this, "If he does. Then he is a real great A jerk." She said gently looking at her friend. Ash gave a faint grin at Misty's response.

The group continued their walk to Cerulean City. Ash and Brock were steadily walking forward. Ash stretched his neck and smiled hearing a pop. "It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine!" Ash said with a huge giddy grin. "And while your enjoying the sun Gary's catching more pokemon." Ash froze at Brock's retort. Talon glared at Brock who had the decency to look sheepish. "But I guess a pokemon trainer can capture pokemon and enjoy the sun." Was Brock's way of counter fixing. Talon nodded with approval at that sentence, he then turned his head noticing Misty walking further away. She stopped to take a deep breath and then started to run towards them.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She shouted. Talon cawed and nipped Ash on the ear. Ash turned and looked towards Misty. "Where do you think your going?" She said panting after running towards them. "Well, I know where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City." Ash retorted looking at Misty weird. He told them earlier they were going here. "Cerulean City!? What are you going there for?!" Misty shrieked out looking frightened at his response. "Well it's none of your business. But I'm going for more badges." Ash said lifting a eyebrow at her answer.

"Ah. Ash you don't want pokemon from there. Trust me." Misty said scared as she leaned a bit closer to Ash. "Why not?" Ash questioned with his eyebrow still quirked. "Because their all-" She stopped for drama effect. Ash glared at this looking seamed, "All what?!" "Very scary ghost pokemon who look like this." Misty stated then showed a creepy looking face. "A monster." She said with a grin and seriousness. Ash wasn't impressed by that. Talon and Brock sweat-dropped at this.

"Ha ha ha! Nice face Misty." Ash laughed holding this stomach after looking at her face. "Come on Brock." Then he walked off with Brock. Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainer who in turn started petting his chest feathers gently. He cawed in happiness at his trainers gentleness.

"Hey! Hey wait! WAIT A SECOND!" Misty shouted. She ran in front of the boys to block them on the road. "Hey wait. What about Vermilion City? It's right on the water and there are lots of neat pokemon! And you can watch all the boats pulling into the harbor! And there's a little park way on the hill where you can sit and watch the stars thats so romantic." Misty said with happiness thinking about her favorite town. Ash looked at her with a weird face, hearing this, "Ummm..." Brock quirked an eyebrow at that.

"It's much nicer then that old Cerulean City! So let's get going!" Misty said with a big smile and then did a fist pump. Ash blinked at this and gave a smile, "Ok. Let's go." Misty's eyes widened, "Really?" She said looking at Ash in the face if he was serious. "To Cerulean City." Ash said closing his eyes with a smirk. Talon cawed with laughter. Misty froze and fell down dejected.

"I've gotta get more trainer badges Brock and sense there's a gym in Cerulean City." Ash said with confidence looking at Brock. "Yeah. Make's sense to me." Brock answered sincerely nodding to Ash. Misty watched them walk away with a frown, "Ahhh... I never wanted to wind up back here." Misty whined and then looked sad. She then went to follow the boys sadly.

* * *

It was dark in another part of town. You see a stock room and a ventilation vent. It popped open and you saw a flashlight appear. Holding the light was James who looked mischievous. "The coast is clear." He stated with a smirk. Jessie popped her head out, "Nothing to fear." She answered with a face conjoined in a grin. Behind her crept Meowth who gave a dark smile, "No buddy here." They then dropped to the floor and looked around.

James looked around with his flashlight. It looked around and all you saw were electronics. They walked down the tech machines and continued their search. Then they stopped and looked with the flashlight. "Well. Look's like we found it." James said. "Just what we need to just get what we want." Jessie answered with a grin. "Pokemon." Meowth said with fanged grin.

* * *

Ash and the crew made it to Cerulean City. Ash and Brock were currently looking around. Talon ideally sat perched on Ash's shoulder. He didn't want to go in the pokeball just yet because of his trainers Gary episode. Call him a worry-wart.

"So this is Cerulean City. A Brock?" Ash questioned. "Pretty nice place. Isn't it?" Brock said looking around. "Yeah. Pretty cool." Ash said looking around with a smile then frowned noticing something. "Hey look. Misty's not here." Talon and Brock frowned at this, "Well she really didn't want to come to Cerulean City. Did she." Brock answered. "I wonder why she hates this place so much?" Ash questioned.

"Hmmm..." Brock retorted frowning at this. "Oh! We'll never figure out girls." Ash said with a grin. And ending with a laugh. Talon cawed in agreement. Brock snorted at that.

They were walking in town when they heard sirens. Reaching a block they saw a group of people. They saw the line of police cruisers in front of the building with their sirens on. The building said Machine Shop. A group of people her huddled in the front talking. "The Police. I wonder what happened?" Ash asked looking at the herd of people. Talon cawed and gripped his trainers shoulder harder. Ash petted his head in reassurance, "Let's go see what's happening." Ash said then ran towards the scene. "Right." Brock answered and soon followed.

Inside the herd of people were a pair of police officers. They were scanning the place for evidence. Ash and Brock made it to the front of the line of people surrounding the herd. Ash turned to a guy beside the left of him, "Excuse me? Do you know what happened here?" The guy looked at Ash got a little weary seeing his scar-ed face but retorted, "Looks like some burglars broke into that store last night." Ash and Brock widened their eyes at this. "Burglars huh." Ash stated looking nervous.

"What do you know about burglars?" A female voice questioned. They turned to see a female cop staring intently at them and in a thinking pose. "You two look very suspicious to me." Ash blinked at this response with worry. The female Officer then noticed Ash's scar, "Oh! Sorry for the in convince. I didn't know that was you Ash." The lady said with a sheepish smile even sticking a tongue out at her conviction. Ash blinked, "You know me?" "I'm Officer Jenny and a lady in Pallet town called here to see if you made it here safely. Her name was Delia Ketchum." Officer Jenny said with a smile. Ash froze at that, "Mom?!" Officer Jenny smiled hearing his retort, "Yeah she said she was your mother and was worried if anymore problems happened to you. Sounds to me she was scared of you getting another one of those." She said with a grim look seeing Ash's scars on his face and arms. Ash suddenly found the ground interesting rather then looking at the Officer.

"Um. Miss? I was wondering sense I'm new in town. Maybe we can get together tonight and you can show me around." Brock said to Officer Jenny with a good hardy grin. "Well, I'm not off duty till past your bedtime." She retorted with a smirk seeing the boy's face. Ah kids always wanting to get with the older crowd she thought. Brock looked dejected at her response. Ash gave a nervous smile and sweat-dropped. "And I even work around the clock to catch these burglars." Officer Jenny stated looking tired.

"What exactly did they steal?" Ash asked. Officer Jenny looked at him and frowned at this, "That's the strange thing about it. They didn't take any money. Just a massive vacuum and a giant hose." She said. "But what would anybody want that stuff for?" Ash asked thinking about it and how the stuff would be used. Talon looked at his trainer and cawed nipping his hair. "I don't know young man. But I do know, I don't have time to do guessing games with you. Because I got a job to do. And it's time for you two to move. Come on it time to move!" With that she started pushed the boys away.

Ash and Brock sat on a bench in a park. "Good thing Mom called up for to check on me. If it wasn't for her, I would have faced the police." Brock nodded at that happy that his friends mom saved them. "Hey. Shouldn't you head to Cerulean City gym." Ash froze at this then smiled and turned his head to friend, "Yeah. Hey Brock. I'm gonna stop by the pokemon center. I want to trade in my pokemon for this battle." Brock looked at Ash, "You know what to prepare for?" Ash looked at him weird after hearing that, "Yeah. The gym leader deals with water. Professor Oak was big on that while I was in the hospital." Brock frowned at that ending sentence. "Alright Ash. I'm going out too. I have to take care of things. And stuff to check out." Brock said getting his travel pack. "What kind of things?" Ash questioned looking at Brock. "Stuff." Brock retorted staring down at Ash. "What kind of stuff?" Ash repeated looking back at Brock with questions. "Just stuff. See ya later. I'll see you at the gym later." With that Brock walked off.

Ash stopped by the pokemon center and Ash went to the phone. He instantly called Professor Oak. _Ring ring ring. _It was picked up shortly after by Professor Oak. "Oh! Ash! Good to see you. I have your pokemon that you've captured. Great job my boy!" The elder man said with a smile. Ash gave a grin at this. "Yeah. Thanks Professor!" The man nodded looking on with a clear smile then cringed, "Your Beedrill almost stinged me though. Your Sandshrew is most adventurous and your Clefable is very charming. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you sometime about how you got such a pokemon." Professor Oak said the end with a smile then ending with a frown. The man in turn looked intently at Ash who decided the wall was most interesting. "Ah. Yeah." Talon cawed in laughter at his trainers problem.

"I'm waiting Ash." The man questioned lifting a brow. It was like a kid getting caught putting the hand in the cookie jar. "I got her at Mt. Moon." Ash stated looking at the elder man. The Professor blinked at this, "You got her there? But most Clefairy avoid travelers." Ash looked at him confused with that retort, "You must be wrong this girl jumped in front of us without a care in the world and took to me like glue." Ash said looking very sincere. Professor Oak looked on dumbfounded by this and then shook his head. "Alright. What's the reasoning for calling Ash? I know it wasn't really to talk much with me." Ash looked sheepish at that sentence and sweat-dropped.

"I was calling for a transfer. I want to use Clefable in this battle in Cerulean Gym." The Professor blinked and then smiled, "Good thinking Ash. I'll her set up right away. Is there any others you need too?" Ash shook his head, "Only her right now. I'll trade for someone else later. In fact can you give Beedrill to my Mom? I think she would like it more then me." Professor Oak blinked at this and frowned. "If your sure. I will do as you ask." Ash smiled, "Thanks Professor. I'll send Spike my Pinsir to you. I don't need him at the moment." "Alright it's set up. Just put Pinsir into the transfer machine and I'll do the rest. Ash placed Spike's pokeball on the transfer stage.

Ash watched the transfer system in action. It teleported and got replaced with another ball in place. Ash smiled at this and picked up his Clefable's ball. He turned to the Professor on screen. "She got her safe and sound. Thanks Professor. I'll tell you how it goes. I'll also catch more pokemon and send them your way." "Alright Ash. Keep me posted." With that Ash ended the call. He released her and watched her appear.

Clefable opened her eyes and looked around. She spotted Ash and grinned, "Cle Fable!" It walked over and hugged her trainer. Ash had to laugh at his fairy pokemon antics. "It's good to see you too girl!" Talon cawed at her and she looked at the tiny bird pokemon with her head tilted. Ash smiled and then remembered, "You need a name." Clefable looked at Ash blinking cutely."Hmmmm..." He thought looking for a good name. Then it popped out. "How about Tinker. I mean your a fairy pokemon and you chant. You and your friends like to take things like the moonstone pieces. I think Tinker would be a great name for you girl." Ash said with a gentle smile. Clefable thought and went through the name in her head. She thought it over and rather liked the name. She nodded and chanted in happiness, "Fable cle fable." Ash laughed merrily. "Welcome to the team Tinker." Clefable smiled and hugged her trainer and Ash gave a smile.

* * *

Ash walked down a pathway through certain developments. He was staring at a map and glancing around to keep track of where he was going. Talon was in his usual spot sitting on Ash's left shoulder. "Cerulean City gym... Cerulean City gym..." He repeated looking around. Talon yawned and nuzzled Ash's neck. Ash continued his walk and walked around a corner, "Should be around here someplace." _ 'Dang... Why me and my horrible direction skills...'_

Ash stopped noticing a big building in front of him. "There it is." Ash said with a look of wonder. It was a circular building with a merry go round look. It was a pink and yellow blend mixed around the roof top. The roof had a round top on it and a white Dewgong sign on the front. It had symbols of waves mixed into the building. Talon blinked at this and cawed.

The inside of the building had a big room with a giant swimming pool and a large diving board. There were people everywhere in the two stands on the left and right side of the walls watching the swimming pool with great excitement. "Ladies and Gentleman! Please welcome the stars of our show! The sensual synchronized sisters Cerulean City!" Ash looked surprised at this statement. He thought this place was a gym. Then the spotlight his the diving board after the man's sentence. It showed 3 young girls who looked to be around 13 or so. They all had different hair colors and eyes. One had a red swim suit on and had long curled blonde hair. The other had a blue swim suit and violet colored hair. The last girl had on a yellow swim suit with pink hair. They all had brown eyes and waved excitedly at the crowd of people.

Ash looked on with great wonder at this. The girls then stopped waving and got into a stance. They all jumped off the diving board and did summer salts into the water then it ended into a dive. The sisters then started to do their synchronize swimming. Ash looked at this show with great surprise. He awkwardly started to scratch the back of his head in confusion. "I thought this was the pokemon gym Talon?" Ash asked looking very unsure. Talon cawed in agreement with his trainer as he too looked confused. Ash blinked in a confused manner.

The show ended and Ash walked down the stairs with his arms crossed. His head was in a sea of confusion. His face was contorted into a frown and into a stern look. Talon looked at his trainer with worry he didn't like that his trainer had on such a serious looking frown. "I can't understand it." Ash said after a few moments in convection. As he continued on down the stairs which came to a stop at the bottom then he made a turn, "Huh?!" Ash said looking on.

In front of him was a hall full of glass windows. It had glass showing underwater scenery that most have been the pool. Ash looked on with a sense of amazement. "It's like. An aquarium. How can this be a pokemon gym?" Ash said with wonder as he walked up to the glass window seeing the swimming school of fish. He gently put his hands on the glass and looked to see what type of species there were. Talon looked on with Ash seeing the school with great interest.

Just then Ash heard voices coming along his way. He turned and stopped the Cerulean sisters walking down the hallway. "Daisy. The drive you did was super!" The violet haired sister said in happiness with a grin. "The practice really payed off." The sister who answered that was named Daisy answered with a nod. "Like totally!" Said the last sister with pink hair. They all started to laugh at this.

"Ah. Excuse me?" Ash interrupted their laughing while running towards them. The sisters stopped to stare at the boy and then looked at the scar on his eye. They looked a little uneasy at it and Ash frowned. The pink haired sister was the first to answer, "If you want to get an interview. You like have to call our manager." Ash froze at this then shook his head, "No! It's not that." The sister frowned and stated, "We don't do autographs." Ash then gave a look of disapproval, "I don't want one. I just really wanted to know if this is a pokemon gym." Ash asked looking at the sisters with a sheepish smile. "It sure is." The violet haired sister said with a grin. "Well, I'm looking for the gym trainer!" Ash answered with a smile. "Your looking at them!" Daisy said with a great big smile. "Huh?" Ash said with a blink as Talon soon followed his trainer in looks. "The three of us are the gym trainers here." Daisy said with excitement. "We're the sensual sisters!" The pink haired sister answered. "We're world famous!" The violet haired sister retorted with a grin.

"Huh?! But what's with all the swimming?!" Ash yelled with great confusion. Talon blinked owlishly at the sisters himself. "It's our hobby and our fans love to watch us preform!" The pink sister said with a gentle smile. "We pull our talents to make a big splash!" The violet sister answered with a goofy smile. The sisters all then laughed with straight up creepy chuckles. Ash felt very uneasy at that retort and sweat-dropped. Talon joined his trainer listening to the sister's laughter. "Uhh..."

The sisters and Ash were beside the pool later. "Come on!" Ash said with narrowed eyes looking hard at the three sisters. His hollow brown eye looking like it was peering into their soul the sisters felt. "I challenge all of you!" Ash shouted with his hands clenched looking hard at them. Talon screeched in agreement with his trainer. The sister's laughed awkwardly and looked elsewhere.

"Um." "Um..." "Ummm..." They all answered to each other and looked at Ash with uneasy looks. "What?" Ash said noticing the look on their faces. Talon blinked at this and wanted to hear their answer as well. "Um. We don't feel much like battling anymore." Daisy said with her hands behind her back in a relaxed position. "What to you mean?!" Ash shouted looking on shocked and sweat-dropped at this sisters retort. "We just got beaten 3 times in a row by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet town." The violet sister said looking at Ash with a annoyed look. Ash froze after hearing that groaned after hearing that, "Not again..."

"It was just one defeat after another." The violet sister said gesturing her hands at this. "My eyes where spinning from all the losses." The violet sister continued and sighed. "We like had to rush all our pokemon to the pokemon center." Daisy said looking at Ash with a frown. "This is the only one left." The pink sister said holding up a pokeball. She released it and out came the pokemon a Goldeen. Ash sweat-dropped at that. "You mean all you have is a Goldeen?!" Ash yelled in surprise looking at the jumping goldfish pokemon. He watched it get returned from the pink sister. "If it would evolve into Seaking then we could use it. But all it can do now is it's horn attack." The violet sister stated with a sheepish smile. "So there's like no point in battling." Daisy said. "Now instead of having matches. We have time to make ourselves more beautiful then ever." The pink sister said with a smile.

"Oh." Was all Ash could say after hearing these remarks from the sisters. He then frowned afterwords. Talon looked at the sisters with disapproval after seeing his trainers face. The sisters looked at his expression and then looked at each other. Daisy was the one to answer, "I know what you want." She then turned and looked towards the pool. "Seal!" Daisy clapped her hands. Coming out of the pool was a white seal. "Seal!" It said coming over to the sisters. It brought it's tongue out and there was a badge on it. Daisy took it and walked over to Ash, "The Cascade Badge! This is what you want right? You can have it." Daisy said giving Ash a smile. Ash blinked at this and looked at the sisters uncertainly.

"Thanks. I'd rather earn my badges." Ash retorted looking at them with a faint frown. Talon cawed and nodded at his trainers response. "Take it! A badge is badge." Daisy said looking intently at Ash to take the badge from her. Ash looked down at the floor after hearing that retort and frowned. He sighed and walked over to them, "Ugh." Talon frowned at this but agreed that there was nothing more his trainer could do. "Here." Daisy said holding the badge in front of Ash. He lifted his hand and was about to grab it when.

"Hold it right there!" A young female voice shouted angrily. "Misty?!" Ash yelled turning to look at his female friend in shock. Talon cawed out gently at the sight of the red haired girl. Misty jumped off the rail and landed in front of the pool deck with them. "Alright Daisy. If you don't want to battle him. I will." She said looking at Daisy intently. Ash blinked at this in shock then shook his head to shout, "What do you mean?" He asked looking at Misty with a uneasy look.

Misty smirked, "I'm a Cerulean City trainer too." Ash blinked and looked at Misty with great shock. Talon dropped his beak in shock mirroring his trainer. "I'm the 4th sensual sister!" She shouted with a serious look on her face. "There are only 3 sensual sisters and 1 runt." The violet sister retorted. Misty turned to her and growled. "So little sister it's a surprise to see you back so soon." Daisy retorted looking at her younger sister. "That little girl always running her mouth said she wouldn't come back till she said she was a great pokemon trainer. Wasn't that you?" The violet sister said with a giddy smirk. Misty froze and gave a slight frown, "I guess, I did say something like that when, I left." She said looking away from her sisters uncertainly.

Ash watched the proceedings uncertainty. Talon on his trainers shoulder could tell Misty wasn't to keen seeing her nest mates. "So that's why Misty was so dead set on getting us for not coming here." Ash said looking at Talon in question. Talon looked at his trainer and nodded his answer as well. Ash gave a faint grin and petted Talon's chest feathers in response.

"Misty. You left here pretending to become a pokemon trainer because you couldn't compare to us. Because we're obliviously more talented and beautiful then you are!" The pink sister said with a grin and laughed along with her violet sister in toe. Misty frowned and clenched her fists hearing her sister's response and laughter. She bite her lip. "Uh oh." Ash said watching the actions Misty seemed to make and he suddenly wanted to get away from this. Talon gripped his shoulder in response to that.

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty shouted into her sister's faces. Daisy looked unimpressed, "Then, I guess the reason you came back because you couldn't make it as a pokemon trainer." She said with a sigh. Misty frowned and zoomed forward with her face to Daisy's, "It wasn't my idea to come back here! The only reason, I came here was because he wanted to come!" Misty stated pointing to Ash. Who the boy in question frowned at hearing his friends response to that. "Well he's totally not someone I would choose for a boyfriend. Though I have to say his scars really do make him look very handsome and strong. If he were just a little older it would be a different story all together. But your no prize yourself." Daisy said looking Ash up and down. Ash blushed in response of that statement. He brushed his hand to his eye feeling the scars. Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainers cheek afterwords. Misty blushed at that she knew Ash was cute but seemed not all together, "He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted with a huge blush.

"If, I battle him it'll prove, I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good trainer as you 3." Misty shouted looking at her sister Daisy intently with her hard pressed blue eyes. "Well you are the only one of us with pokemon that can actually battle." Daisy said thinking about it and ending the sentence with a small smile. Misty smirked at that. She ran up to Ash and pointed at his chest, "Alright Ash. Are you ready to rumble?!" Ash blinked at this response seeing his friend with fire blazed in her eyes. He gave a sheepish grin, "Oh. Yeah?" She gave a smile afterwords, "Good." Ending the seriousness with a gentle grin. "Um... Before we battle Misty. Can I let Mystic swim around in the pool? I want to let her out sense this pool would be great for her. I usually train her in rivers, ponds or any small water beds near camp. This place would be a great water area for her to stretch in." Ash said looking at Misty with uncertainty. Misty blinked at this question and turned to her sisters who blinked in turn, "As long as she doesn't provoke the others in the pool it's fine by us." The answered with a small grin seeing the boy's face convert into a smile. He really did look handsome with the scars on his face they noticed.

"Alright girl! Come on out and enjoy the pool!" Ash said as he threw his Magikarp into the water. Mystic appeared soon afterwords and gave a high bellow. "Karp!" She jumped in and popped her head out of the water. She gave a sigh in bliss and then saw her trainer. "Karp kar Magi karp." She said swimming up to the pool front. Ash gave a gentle smile seeing her greetings for him. "I'm glad you like the water girl. I hope you enjoy yourself ok? I'm gonna battle Misty. I want you to have some fun." He said looking at his fish pokemon. Mystic blinked and gave a nod understanding her trainer. She knew she wouldn't be much help with him at the moment. She karped at this and looked down. "Don't be so down girl. I know you will be a sight to behold in battle." Ash said looking at his Magikarp. He leaned over and stroked the top of her head. Mystic gave a happy rumble at this. Ash then told her to have fun and the Magikarp soon started to swim off. Ash brushed off his jeans and stood up. He turned to see all the sensual sisters smiling at his interaction with his Magikarp. "Like. That was so cute." Daisy said with a giant smile. "You were like so nice and a gentleman to your Magikarp." The pink sister stated. Ash blinked and soon blushed at her words, "Ah..." The sisters laughed and Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainer happy to see his poke friend being happy.

The battle with Misty soon got ready. Both him and her were in the middle of the pool. They were on stepping blocks. In the pool where a few other blocks that were yellow floating. Misty was on the east red block and Ash on the west red block. "Alright Ash. If you want that Cascade Badge then you have to beat me!" Misty shouted and ended her sentence with a smirk. "No problem. It'll be my pleasure." Ash retorted giving himself a small grin. Talon cawed at his trainers response hoping for a good fight. "Not this battle boy." Ash said looking at his Spearow. Talon screeched at this, "Your a flying type. This wouldn't go well with you. You know that right." Talon froze and cawed silently in sadness. Ash gave a sad smile, "Maybe next time." With that he patted Talon on the head and turned to Misty. "So how many pokemon?" Ash shouted wondering the battle type. "2 against 2 works for me!" Misty yelled in a serious tone.

Ash nodded in her response, "You got it." With that he reached his hand to his belt. He found the pokeball he wanted. "Alright Gem! I choose you!" He threw his pokeball and it hit the block floating in the pool. It released his Shellder. It cooed at being released. "It that's the case! I choose Staryu!" Misty shouted and released her shellfish pokemon. Ash blinked at that pokemon and went inside to get his pokedex.

**Pokedex Staryu: **_The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry. _

"Oh." Ash grimaced seeing the starfish pokemon. Talon winced at that knowing his trainer was in for a hard battle. "Wow. Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry." Ash stated afterwords with a laugh. "Quit stalling! And let's get this show on the road!" Misty shouted waving her arms in gesture. Her sisters watched on the sidelines chattering against once another. "Do you think could really Misty win?" The violet sister said looking on at the battle frowning. "Like in her dreams maybe." The pink sister retorted after hearinng her sisters remark. "Seal." Their seal pokemon said trying to interupt their sibling talk.

"Gem! You can beat that Staryu! Use Tackle and follow it with a Icicle Shard afterwords!" Gem shrieked and jumped into the air. She flew downward to Staryu's block and hit the starfish head on and fired her ice shards. It hit Staryu full on and it fell back on it's block. Misty shouted, "Staryu counter attack!" The starfish got up and jumped it started to spin towards Ash's Shellder. "Gem! Use Withdraw and hit it with a Aurora beam!" Staryu smashed into Gem and it only hit her shell. She popped out and fired the beam. Staryu groaned in pain. "Good girl Gem! Your doing great!" Ash shouted with encouragement to his Shellder.

"Staryu water gun!" Misty shouted narrowing her eyes at this. She wasn't expecting Ash's Shellder to be this strong. Then she remembered how many times he went to train away from her because of his Pinsir. She had to smile inside at that thoughtfulness Ash did knowing she was scared of bugs. Then she remembered her battle. Her Staryu jumped into the water soon after to command. It sprayed over to Shellder. "Gem use Withdraw!" Gem retreated into her shell after the water gun. :In that case! Use Brine now!" Gem popped out of her shell and released a typhoon of water. It sped towards Staryu and hit it with a massive waterfall attack. Staryu was hit badly from this. "Oh know Staryu's really hurt!" Misty shouted in worry looking on with concern to her Staryu. "How can you tell it doesn't have a face?" Ash asked looking on confused. "It's because I'm sensitive to others feelings!" Misty shouted in a confient remark. Ash narrowed his eyes at that and growled, "And I'm not?!" He was really sensitive with his pokemon. Talon showed it to his trainer by nuzzling him and Ash quickly stroked his chest feathers. "Thanks boy." Ash whispered to his Spearow who nodded in return. Seal clapped on the side lines for both members of the battle. It mostly clapped for Misty sense it really liked the battle.

"Staryu! Shake it off!" Misty shouted pointing to the water. Staryu jumped into the water and popped out it still looked pained but looked a little recovered. Ash growled at this, "Gem! Use Protect!" Gem cooed at that and did her defense. "Staryu jump in the water and use Tackle!" Misty shouted to her starfish. It jumped in and started to come out of the water hitting the Shellder at different sides while spinning around. Gem sat waiting for trainers command using Protect. "Misty's totally awesome." Daisy said with a smile watching her sister with respect in her eyes. "Misty didn't really get the looks in the family. I guess she had to get some talent." The pink sister retorted watching the battle admitting her sister was a good trainer. "Gem! Use Ice Beam!" Ash shouted after seeing an opening in Staryu's attacks. It hit Staryu in a second who was frozen stiff.

"Oh no! Staryu!" Misty yelled looking at her pokemon with worry. "Return!" She said pulling out her pokeball which returned her frozen starfish. "You did great Staryu." She whispered gently to her pokeball and put it away. Her eyes narrowed at Ash. "Just because you won against Staryu doesn't mean you'll win!" Misty shouted at Ash with anger. Ash lifted a brow, "Oh yeah?" Misty frowned at that. "Misty calls Starmie!" She threw her next pokeball and it released another starfish with more arms. It was purple. Ash narrowed his eyes at the site, "Gem be really careful about this." His Shellder shrieked at her trainers response. "Starmie use Tackle attack!" Misty shouted at her starfish angrily. "Gem! Use Supersonic and follow by Aurora Beam!" Ash shouted. Gem shrieked and released her sound wave. It echoed across the water and Starmie froze and started to spin like crazy. Gem then jumped and fired her Aurora beam at the starfish. It was an instant hit and it went flying into a wall. "Oh no! Starmie looks really hurt!" Misty shouted in concern. The battle was about to come to a close when everyone heard a rumble.

The wall smashed and rolling out of the smoke was a green tank. Everyone went to stare at it in great surprise. "Check out that machine!" The violet sister said blinking in surprise. "Who invited the party crashers?" Daisy asked seeing the tank in their gym. "Sorry to break in on you ladies." Came a voice who Misty and Ash saw was Jessie from Team Rocket. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." They heard James voice afterwords. The Rocket Members came out of the tank while they were talking and stared at their audience of kids.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

After the motto everyone stared the Team Rocket members. "The water pokemon have the advantage underwater." James stated looking at the pool with great intent. "But if we steal that water away." Jessie said with a grand smirk. "The pokemon are ours for the taking!" James answered with a greedy smirk. "And Meowth knows just how to do it!" Meowth yelled pointing directly at the water. He hit a button and released a giant vacuum hose.

"What are they trying to do?" Daisy said watching the proceedings with confusion. Everyone widened their eyes seeing the vacuum though. It went into the water with great force. Ash watched the process with worry. They watched the vacuum started to suck up the water. "A massive vacuum and a giant hose. Huh. Team Rocket were the robbers who broke into that store back there! I should have realized that it was them!" Ash yelled know realizing that it was them that caused the problem earlier. Talon gave a angry screech. The sensual sisters were looking distressed. "Our swimming pool!" Daisy shrieked in worry with her hands gesturing in disarray. "Their sucking it dry!" Misty yelled looking on with surprise. "That's our water!" The pink sister yelled in angry suspense.

"Right! I should give it back!" Meowth said with a smirk and brought the leaver down. It made the vacuum go in the air and it released the water. It sprayed the water right at them. It hit Ash and the sensual sisters with great force. Talon got off of his trainers shoulder just in time, but watched him get washed away with water in worry. They all screamed at this. Gem shrieked seeing her trainer in distress. The shrieking caught Ash's Magikarps attention.

"You got to get the pokemon!' Misty shouted being pulled away in the water. She was really worried what Team Rocket would do to the gym's water pokemon. "Like. What about my hair?!" Her violet sister shouted in worry. Misty looked disgruntled at that. "Alright! Now's the time to suck them up!" Meowth stated and lifted the leaver up again. The vacuum stopped spraying and went back into the water. Everyone was back on the land except for Ash who was still caught in the water. Seal was in the water with him and was been sucked into the vacuum hose sense he was closer. "Seal!" The seal pokemon shouted in nervousness. "Like come back Seal!" Daisy shouted in worry. Seal was then sucked up by the vacuum. Ash was screaming at the sight while being in the water about to get sucked up next by the vacuum. Talon looked on horrified that he couldn't do anything about and screeched.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled noticing he was almost to the hose. He frantically started to swim away from it. Gem shrieked on land noticing her trainer in the water. Mystic watched it all with great worry. When she heard Ash's scream she instantly felt a huge part of her cry out. _'No one sucks up my trainer!' _Mystic thought and a force surged over her. She started to swim towards her trainer. Ash saw her and while frantically swimming held his hand out. His Magikarp tried to grab it with her mouth but Ash was sucked in from the hose. Mystic froze and the power surged through her making her to glow. The sensual sisters watched on with amazement watching the Magikarp evolve. "Wow." Misty said in wonder looking at her friend's new Gyarados.

The newly evolved Gyarados roared and went underwater and hit the hose with great force. It released her trainer and Seal. They swam to the surface and took a huge breath. "Ah." Ash grunted and panted realizing he almost drowned. Then he felt a long line of scales swept under him and he was lifted into the air. He looked down to see he was on the head of a Gyarados. "Wha?! A Gyarados?! Where did you come from?!" Ash shouted looking at it with amazement. It rumbled and looked at Ash on her head with gentle eyes that looked familiar. "Mystic?" Ash said cautiously and the Gyarados rumbled again with a nod. Ash gave a huge smile, "Wow girl. Your magnificent. I almost didn't recognize you." The Gyarados roared with happiness then frowned looking down at Team Rocket. The Rocket members looked at the giant sea snake pokemon with great fear in their eyes.

"Mystic! Hit them with a Dragon Rage!" The Gyarados roared this in agreement and released her massive attack. It hit the Rocket Members who were sent flying. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They all shouted with flying away from the gym and became a speck.

The machine was still on and the others watched with worry incase Ash might fall off. Mystic looked down at the vacuum hose and roared. Ash noticed this to and shouted, "Mystic use Aqua tail!" The Gyarados obliged at this and hit the tank with great force that sent it flying. The sensual sisters all yelled in happiness cheering on the side lines.

Ash came over riding on the head of his newly evolved Gyarados. Mystic leaned down to let her trainer down off her head. When Ash got to the ground and got off her he admittedly turned around and hugged her face. "Oh Mystic! Thank you for saving me!" Ash shouted with a huge smile hugging his sea snake. Mystic rumbled and with her tongue licked Ash's face. He laughed at this and rubbed his cheek against her scales and she rumbled at her trainers actions. The sisters watched with gentle smiles. "Wow. He is totally in tune with his Gyarados." The pink sister said with wonder watching the scene with wide eyes. "It's not everyday you see someone that affectionate with a Gyarados." Daisy said in amazement seeing the boy not at all scared of his Gyarados. Misty had a proud grin on her face. "Way to go Ash." She felt something land on her left arm and looked. There was Ash's Spearow sitting on her arm who in turn cawed at her softly. "Oh Talon. Nice to see that you got to safety." She said with a smile as she stroked the tiny bird pokemon softly. He nipped her fingers gently and looked over at his trainer. She looked over to Ash to seeing him smiling like there was no tomorrow cuddling his Gyarados. He and Mystic's interaction looked so cute if it wasn't for the fact that Mystic looked like she could eat your face. Then Misty froze for a second and looked angry.

"Hey! We never got to finish our match!" She said remembering that Team Rocket interrupted their battle. Ash stopped stroking Mystic's scales who rumbled in sadness that he stopped. "Oh yeah. And I was just about to win it too." He said thinking about it as he absentmindedly petted the crown of his Gyarados who gave a happy rumble to be petted again. Much to the amusement of the 3 sensual sisters. Misty gave a frown at his response, "What?!" Her sisters jumped into their conversation trying to sooth their sister's fiery temper. "You could say that your match had to be postponed. Like do to drain?" Her violet sister said pointing at the logic with a nervous smile. "At least no body lost?" Her pink sister retorted trying to sooth things over. "I wanted to win." Misty said sadly with her hands on her hips. Ash looked down at that. Mystic stopped rumbling and saw her trainers expression.

"I guess, I'm not going to get that Cascade Badge." Ash whispered looking down then felt his Gyarado's mouth nudging him to be fine. He smiled at her kindness and petted her face. "Wrong." A voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at Daisy who answered. "We're giving this badge to you." She said with a smile and showed him the teal tear shaped badge. "Huh? But I didn't win the match." Ash said looking at the sisters confused. "How come he gets the badge?! He didn't win." Misty said looking upset but also happy on the inside her friend got the badge. "His Gyarados like totally saved us all." Daisy said looking at the giant sea snake who blinked at her and turned back to the 2 young kids staring at her. "He was also doing really good in that fight with his Shellder. If those to creeps didn't like crash your battle he would have won." Daisy said staring at Misty who looked down knowing it to be true. "Take the badge Ash. You deserve it." She said with a smile looking at the boy with the scar. Ash blinked and smiled gently, "Gee. Thanks." He reached up and took it softly. He held it to his face and smiled, "I'll take it!" Mystic gave a happy roar and Talon on Misty's arm screeched in happiness.

Ash and Misty were later standing outside the Cerulean gym in front of Misty's sisters. Talon was resting on his trainers shoulder preening his hair sense he was so worried about him earlier. "Geez Talon! I'm fine. You can stop now." The Spearow ignored his trainers words and continued to the sisters amusement seeing the interaction. "Misty you just keep on trying to becoming a pokemon trainer." Her pink sister said with a smile. "You might as well be good at something! Cause you'll never be stars like us." She said with a laugh. Misty got a angry look on her face as her cheeks puffed up, "You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars!" He yelled out angrily. Her 2 other sisters sweat-dropped, "Chill out." Her violet sister retorted in a truce stance. "Misty be careful. You know we love you." Daisy said softly looking at her little sister with a smile. "Yeah." Misty answered gently looking at all her sisters who in turn smiled at her.

"Ash!" A voice yelled and they all turned to see Brock running towards them. "Hey man!" Brock shouted getting close. "Hey Brocko!" Ash retorted with a smile seeing his older guy friend again. Talon screeched in greeting. When Brock got there he smiled and asked, "How did it go?" Ash gave a happy smile and lifted his new Cascade badge. "See for yourself!" He stated proudly. Brock nodded at this, "That's great Ash!" He said with a smile. Ash then got a big goofy smile on his face. It made him look cute with his scar kinda standing out. "Hey Brock! You won't believe it but Mystic evolved!" He shouted in happiness with gesturing his hands everywhere. Brock quirked an eyebrow, "Mystic?" Then Ash froze, "Oh. I don't think, I showed you her. She was my Magikarp." Ash said looking at Brock sheepishly. Brock laughed then froze, "Wait. Was?" Ash smiled at that response, "Yeah she evolved in Gyarados." He said with a big grin. Brock stared at Ash unbelievably, "You have a Gyarados?!" Ash gave a smirk, "Yeah. I do. Isn't it amazing?" He said with total happiness. Brock stopped at his words and saw his friends face. He had to smile at the giddy look on Ash's face. "Yeah that sounds great." Brock said with a caring smile. The sensual sisters smiled at the boys talk.

"Oh Ash. Wait a minute." The violet sister said remembering what she got for the scar-ed boy. Ash turned and looked at the violet girl in question. She smiled and walked over to Ash. She pulled out a black box and handed it to him. Ash blinked and looked at the girl curiously. Misty and Brock leaned over his shoulder. Talon stared at the box in wonder. "Come on like open it." The pink sister retorted with a smile. Ash blinked and took off the lid. Inside was a blue stone. Misty went wide eyed, "A water stone?! Why is he getting one?" She said with wonder and in question. The sisters smiled, "It was the least we could do after he saved our gym. I don't think just giving a badge was enough." Daisy said with a smile looking at the boy. Ash smiled at the sisters generosity, "Thank you all." They all nodded at him. "You can use it on your Shellder. It looked powerful already so with this it can reach it's full potential." The pink sister said with a grand smile. Ash blinked at that and gave a huge grin. "Yeah! I think I will!" With that he grabbed Gem's pokeball.

"Gem! Come on out girl!" He released his Shellder who came out with a shriek. She stood in front of Ash awaiting his orders. She saw she was in front of the gym and no opponent even if she battled already today. Ash bend over and showed her the water stone. "I got this today Gem. It's a water stone. I wanted to know if you wanted to use it to evolve?" Ash asked gently to his shelled pokemon. The Shellder blinked and then started to hop up and down happily. The others laughed, "I'll take that as a yes!' Ash said laughing at her antics. He took the stone from the box and pressed it gently on Gems shell. It engulfed her in a sea of white. He watched her shape starting to morph and grow until there before him was a Cloyster. He wasn't small anymore but almost his height. He smiled at his new clam pokemon. "How do you feel Gem." His new Cloyster gave him a grin and nodded showing it felt great. "Cloy ster." Gem said in happiness. Ash smiled and turned to the sensual sisters. "Thank you." They laughed and told him it was nothing.

'Hey Ash let's go." Brock said looking ready to leave. Ash turned and once again smiled at his Cloyster as he returned her. "Right. Let's go." Talon nodded and cawed in response ready to hit the road. Misty nodded and gripped her bag. She turned to her sisters, "See you all later!" She yelled running after her 2 boys. Her sisters looked on seeing the pack of 3 walking off into the sunset and gave each other grins.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

Ash now has a Gyarados and Cloyster. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some they'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_TinkotheWolf: _Thanks. I'm happy with the story it self and can't wait to see what else to write for it. The pokemon list you have is nice and there are some that I know he will use. You'll just have to find out what he'll use though.

_Noshadowone: _Your welcome. I forgot about that. I'm still a new writer. Hopefully will get much better at that. Thanks, I want to make the stories as good to the original but my way as possible.

_PrincessAnime08: _Thanks for enjoying the story. There will be more interesting pokemon and friendships in the future.

_PokemonKnight: _Thanks. I want this story to be really different. As for what he'll capture next that's the thing Ash will capture types that are to him the type that fits him and what he likes.

_Pokemaster 341: _Thanks. I hope everyone will enjoy every chapter of this story. I want to make things very interesting.

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _Yeah Mystic evolved. Meeting up with Pikachu is gonna be a harsh experience. I do like the idea of him having a Lucario.

_Fanfic meister: _Thanks. I wanted them both to evolve. I also wanted to give Ash backup incase his Shellder lost and needed some backup. I will try to work on my spelling issues.

_Black Wolf 101: _I like the Ninetales,Aerodactyl, Seadra, and Ponyta. I still got more pokemon ideas for this story.

_Iggychan89: _I just read your story and opps... I didn't mean for that to happen. I wanted Ash to have a giant water pokemon and Gyarados happen to be my favorite. I wasn't expecting that.

_ShadowWolfDemon19: _I don't know about Arcanine, but Ninetales would be good with Ash. He will be getting something along the lines of the other regions. I don't want him to have a Lucario yet.

_Senpen banka: _Thanks. I enjoyed that chapter. He won't be using that Beedrill so I thought his mother would like it more sense she's a garden lover.

_Avengeme: _I don't know about Misty. I have an idea in mind of who he could be with. She isn't showing for a while. For pokemon, I'm making a list of who would be good and not.

_Fearofvengeance: _Sorry again for the grammar. I can't wait for the Electric fight myself. He will be getting higher scores in the conferences then in the canon series. He would have had a higher score in Kanto if it wasn't for that Charizard.

_Lightningblade49: _Yeah. I want Ash to have some serious powerhouses so he knows what to expect in battles. His Spearow and Ekans will evolve soon.

_Lighting-Squall: _Thanks. I think female pokemon would like him more. They would be like his body guards and mother hens to him.

_Darkmachines: _Thanks. I hope every chapter is good. He is getting Krabby, Magneton, Muk, Don't know about Porygon. Misty is one I'm working on a list on as the same with Brock. Togepi is going to be a surprise in this story.

_Trinty Fenton-Phantom: _Thanks. I will keep writing till, I'm out of all ideas. Ash will get a Ninetales, Persian and maybe Dratini.

_Lord Kaizer:_Thanks. Hope you will continue to enjoy it.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _Talon will evolve soon. I want it to be a good time for him to evolve as the same with Naga.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Spearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female) _evolved_

**Cloyster**: Gem (female) _evolved_

**Ekans**: Naga (female)

**Mankey**: Champ (male)

**Pinsir**: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female)

Sandshrew: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Nidoran

Graveler

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

_AJ _

* * *

_(Verse 1)  
__I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_  
_Searching far and wide._  
_Each Pokemon to understand_  
_The power that's inside_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_You're my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._  
_Pokemon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._  
_Pokemon._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_Yeah_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Every challenge along the way_  
_With courage I will face._  
_I will battle everyday_  
_To claim my rightful place._

_Come with me the time is right._  
_There's no better team._  
_Arm and arm well win the fight._  
_It's always been our dream._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)x5_

_Yeah!_

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend,_  
_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon!_

_A heart so true._  
_Our courage will pull us through._  
_You teach me and I'll teach you._

**Pokemon Opening: Kanto **

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Oh Ash wait a minute." The violet sister said remembering what she got for the scar-ed boy. Ash turned and looked at the violet girl in question. She smiled and walked over to Ash. She pulled out a black box and handed it to him. Ash blinked and looked at the girl curiously. Misty and Brock leaned over his shoulder. Talon stared at the box in wonder. "Come on like open it." The pink sister retorted with a smile. Ash blinked and took off the lid. Inside was a blue stone. Misty went wide eyed, "A water stone?! Why is he getting one?" She said with wonder and in question. The sisters smiled, "It was the least we could do after he saved our gym. I don't think just giving a badge was enough." Daisy said with a smile looking at the boy. Ash smiled at the sisters generosity, "Thank you all." They all nodded at him. "You can use it on your Shellder. It looked powerful already so with this it can reach it's full potential." The pink sister said with a grand smile. Ash blinked at that and gave a huge grin. "Yeah! I think I will!" With that he grabbed Gem's pokeball._

"_Gem! Come on out girl!" He released his Shellder who came out with a shriek. She stood in front of Ash awaiting his orders. She saw she was in front of the gym and no opponent even if she battled already today. Ash bend over and showed her the water stone. "I got this today Gem. It's a water stone. I wanted to know if you wanted to use it to evolve?" Ash asked gently to his shelled pokemon. The Shellder blinked and then started to hop up and down happily. The other's laughed, "I'll take that as a yes!' Ash said laughing at her antics. He took the stone from the box and pressed it gently on Gems shell. It engulfed her in a sea of white. He watched her shape starting to morph and grow until there before him was a Cloyster. He wasn't small anymore but almost his height. He smiled at his new clam pokemon. "How do you feel Gem." His new Cloyster gave him a grin and nodded showing it felt great. "Cloy ster." Gem said in happiness. Ash smiled and turned to the sensual sisters. "Thank you." They laughed and told him it was nothing. _

_'Hey Ash let's go." Brock said looking ready to leave. Ash turned and smiled once again at his Cloyster and returned her. "Right. Let's go." Talon nodded and cawed in response ready to hit the road. Misty nodded and gripped her bag. She turned to her sisters, "See you all later!" She yelled running after her 2 boys. Her sisters looked on seeing the pack of 3 walking off into the sunset and gave each other grins._

**Present:**

Ash was walking down the pathway still grinning about his fight in Cerulean City. He was astonished that his Magikarp evolved. He felt really proud that Mystic got to be a fighter now. Ash was even more proud to know that his Shellder got a water stone. Gem wanted to become a Cloyster and he did what his pokemon wanted. He was very happy to know that he had some good water types on his team. Talon cawed at that seeing his trainers happy expression that was lighting up his whole face. Brock and Misty laughed seeing Ash's giddiness from the battle.

Ash was still smiling at that thought. He couldn't wait for his next battle he wanted to fight with his Gyarados some time. He has been waiting to use her in battles, but sense she didn't have many moves it wouldn't have ended well. So he was stoked to use her in any up coming battles except for the Thunder Badge knowing it wouldn't be good for his sea snake with a electric pokemon. The thought hit him in seconds, 'Pikachu." Ash whispered venomously at the thought of that cowardly rodent. Talon heard that response and gripped his trainers shoulder in support. Ash turned and gave Talon a faint smile, "Thanks for that boy. Just the that of that thing..." He stopped there bringing a hand to his face. He felt the scar on his left eye in remembrance and vowed to always remember it was that rodent that gave him this scar. It didn't do it himself but he left him to be mauled by a flock of Spearow. Ash was pushed out of his memories after feeling a fierce nip to his ear. He awoken from his thoughts seeing Talon's worried expression, "Sorry boy. I was lost in a sea of memories of how we first met." Talon's face went into a sad frown, "It's ok boy you didn't mean it." Ash said petting Talon's head.

Brock and Misty looked on wondering how that came to be. Misty knew a little of what happened but not a lot to fully understand. Brock didn't know the story at all. "Ash... If you don't mind me asking. How did you get that scar?" Brock asked looking at Ash's scar with concern. Ash looked at Brock looking at his scar and sighed. "I got this on my first day on my pokemon journey. I was given my former starter Pikachu to go on this journey." Ash said in no emotion looking hard at Brock. Brock felt a chill go down his spine seeing the look of hatred in Ash's eyes after mentioning Pikachu. "What happened to it?" Brock questioned after not seeing it. "I don't know and I don't care. That thing can die for all I care." Ash said with conviction. Just the name of the rodent got under his skin. "He left me after I angered a flock of Spearow. Instead of helping like it should it ran and left me. I was attack harshly by them and just barely lived. Talon was the one to save me. He got me help from Mystic and they in turn looked for another help. You Misty." Ash said after telling his story. The others looked horrified at this. Misty started to cry, "I really did save you that much that day didn't I." She whispered now knowing how much Ash's life that day was in stake. Brock couldn't believe all that happened to his friend. "These scars will forever show me that some pokemon can't be trusted." Ash stated feeling his scar and gripping his fingers into his face. The others looked on sadly and had to agree that was some good logic. Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainer who smiled faintly.

The gang decided to move on to their journey. They were happy to know everyone's pasts now to make them understand each other better. They all said they will be everyone's guard and shield. Ash had to smile at his traveling buddies. He couldn't believe how well he took to them and telling them his story. He knew Misty could understand it, but was happy to know Brock did too and wanted to support him. He was glad to have them as his friends.

Continuing their walk they entered a forest. Ash gave a smile to Brock, "So we're going to Vermillion City. I wonder what it's like?" Ash thought about in his mind. "It's got electric cruise ship and I'm dying to see it." Misty said with a smile looking pointedly at Ash in that response. "We won't have time for sight seeing." Ash said angrily with his eyes narrowed. He wanted to go to the gym. "I've heard there's a great gym in Vermillion." Brock answered with a smile. "Yeah! I heard that it's a gym that deals with Electric types!" I can't wait to battle there!" Ash yelled with excitement. "Let's go guys, I want to get to the gym in just a few days!" Ash said while running in a hurry. His friends blinked at Ash's rushed sentence and saw him take off like a rocket. Talon flew off his trainers shoulder in time. He had to caw with laughter seeing how excited his trainer got with his ideas.

"Hey! Ash! You better be careful around here! There are a lot of tough trainers around here!" Misty shouted looking at her scar-ed friend with worry. "Ah. Bring them on. The better the battle the better my pokemon will get." Ash said looking over his shoulder towards his friends with a smirk. They sighed at his antics. "Just when you think he is mature he goes and does something like that." Misty stated looking annoyed. "Well he is 10 years old. And a boy Misty. They have their moments." Brock said with a grin. "I remember being like that at his age." Brock retorted to Misty who blinked and gave a faint smile herself, "I guess your right. Let's go catch up with him." They nodded and took off after their friend.

Ash was laughing while running. Talon flew down beside him edging him to race him. Ash smirked at his Spearow's challenge, "I'm gonna win Talon just you wait!" With that he took off and Talon blinked owlishly then narrowed his eyes. He too took off flying as fast as he could. Talon had to admit his trainer had a set of legs that could make certain pokemon jealous. Ash was running when he tripped over a bump in the road. He went flying and smashed into the road. He groaned and felt something nuzzling his face. Ash looked up to see Talon looking at him in worry. "I'm fine boy. Just tripped over a rock." He looked over and saw it wasn't a rock, but a Meowth. "A Meowth!" He saw it looked like it was sleeping but when Ash tripped it over it was wide awake. It was hissing at him. "Sorry for that girl! I didn't mean to wake you up. But you shouldn't be sleeping in the road in the first place." Ash said looking sheepish.

The Meowth stopped hissing and looked the boy over. She saw he looked like a strong trainer and seeing the Spearow on his shoulder showed that too. It took skill to have a Spearow. She mewed in approval. She walked over and zeroed around his legs. Ash blinked owlishly at this and bend down to pet her. She arched her back at his petting and purred. He gave a grin and started to scratch under her chin. She purred even more and Ash was laughing. "Wow! Your a pretty girl aren't cha!" Ash said looking at the cat scratch pokemon. She meowed and batted his hand with her paw for more scratching. Ash shook his head, "Sorry girl, I can't play with you anymore. I have to train and fight more battles." He said looking at her with a sadness. The Meowth's ears drooped till they perked up. "Meow-th!" She stated and walked over to Ash once again. She climbed his pants leg with her claws and pointed to one of his pokeballs. Ash's eyes widened, "You want to go with me?" Ash said with a blink. The Meowth nodded and gave him a happy mew. Ash smiled tenderly and bend down to her. "Ok girl." He pressed the pokeball to her forehead and was instantly sucked in. The ball teleported soon after. Ash smiled that he got a new pokemon.

Ash saw the others coming and turned, "I just got a new pokemon!" He said with a happy grin. Misty and Brock blinked, "Really but we were gone for a few minutes." Misty said with amazement. "Yeah, I guess she really like me. She was a cute kitty." Ash answered with a grin. "Kitty?" Brock retorted lifting a brow. "Yeah. I caught a Meowth." Ash answered looking at them. They blinked, "A Meowth! Not Team Rockets Meowth right?!" Misty said in disapproval. "No! No. A wild female Meowth. She really liked me." Ash said with a happy grin. The others sighed in relief, "Ok that's fine with us then. Good for you." They said with a smile. Talon cawed and nodded agreeing for the good capture.

They were interrupted by someone coughing behind them, "Excuse me. Do any of you want to battle?" Everyone turned to see a young boy looking at them. He wore a light blue button up t'shirt. Green suspenders shorts. Brown belt and red boots. He had short brown hair and blinked at them owlishly. "Do you want a battle?" He repeated. Ash gave a smirk and to the kid it freaked him out seeing Ash's scar. The grin Ash gave made him look very intimidating. "Sure! Let's go!"

Ash and the kid had a battle. "Go Rattata!" The kid yelled releasing the biting rat pokemon. It hissed ready for battle. Ash smirked, "Talon! Your turn!" Talon screeched and flew off his trainers shoulder. He assumed the battle pose. "Rattata bite attack!" The rodent hissed and ran forwards. "Talon fly above and use Aerial Ace!" Talon cawed and flew into the sky. The Spearow reached the sky and fly downwards it hit the Rattata who hissed in pain. "Shake it off Rattata!" It hissed. "Talon finish it with Fury attack!" Talon flew forward and smashed into the rodent which was sent flying towards it trainer. "Oh. Rattata." Ash smiled softly, "That was a great battle. Thanks for it." The kid blinked and gave a happy grin, "Thanks. Your a great pokemon trainer." Ash gave a smile and laughed, "Well I try to be. I still have a long way to go." The kid shook his head at that, "I mean it. You seem pretty sound using those moves with your Spearow." Talon in question cawed in approval he got very strong from Ash training him. "I bet you could beat AJ!" The kid said with happiness. "AJ?" Ash said blinking at the kid with question in his eyes.

"He lives over there! He trains savage pokemon! He built his own gym. He has never lost a single match." The kid said looking excited that Ash might fight AJ. Ash blinked at this, "Never lost a single match?" He repeated testing the word on his tongue. Talon cawed and nuzzled Ash's cheek. He smiled and petted his chest feathers. The others looked on in surprise hearing about AJ and wondering what type of fighter he was. "I would like to know about this AJ. He seems like he would be a great person to battle." Ash said looking at the boy. The boy gave Ash a giant grin and grabbed his arm to pull him towards AJ's gym.

He led them to a wooded fenced in area. "This is as far as I can go Ash." The kid said. Ash blinked at this and then gave a grin, "Oh. Ok then. It was great meeting you! Have a great day." He said watching kid run off. The group walked around the fence area seeing their surroundings. They could see the pink and gold tent inside. It had a red flag blowing in the wind at the top. It had a huge board on it that showed the number of battles AJ have won. "Wow this gym looks nice. It isn't even licensed by the pokemon league." Ash said with wonder. "I can't wait to fight him!" Ash said with a grin noticing the number of wins AJ had. It would be a great battle.

"Are you my next victim?" A southern voice questioned. It showed a boy with wild dark green hair. He wore a red and black striped shirt. He had navy shorts on and red hiking boots on. He looked at them with a smirk. "You must be AJ. I heard your a savage pokemon trainer. I would like a match with you." Ash said looking at him with a wild grin. "That's me! And beating chumps like you are my hobby." AJ retorted with a evil smile. He gestured to enter his gym. "Ready to lose?' He said looking at Ash. Ash blinked and gave a wild smirk, "Not a chance."

The doors opened and they all walked inside. It showed a small battle arena. Ash blinked at this. "Wow!" Ash said looking around in wonder. Talon cawed in agreement he thought it was a nice looking gym. "Now this is not to shabby at all." Misty said knowing what a gym should be like. Just then a Butterfree flew over to them and in front of AJ. It landed on his backpack and picked it up. Ash blinked at this, "What's in the backpack?" Ash questioned. AJ looked over and said, "The wild pokemon, I just caught. There's a bunch more in the tent. And then some." Ash looked excited after that he wanted to see what type of pokemon AJ liked to use. "Hey! Can I see them after the match?!" Ash said with a grin. "If you want." AJ retorted with boredom.

"So which pokemon are you gonna choose for my 100th win?" AJ said with a grin. Ash quirked a eyebrow, "100th?" He whispered and then frowned. He walked up the steps and entered the arena. He looked on at his opponent. He pulled out a long brown training whip."You ready kid?" AJ said looking at the kid with the scar. "Ready when you are." Ash retorted with a grin keeping his hand beside his belt.

"Let's get started then. Sandshrew go!" AJ yelled as he threw his pokeball. It released a Sandshrew. Ash gave a smile sense he had one himself. "Nice a Sandshrew. This'll get interesting." Ash said giving a wild grin. "Let's be careful now Ash." Brock said behind him looking at AJ intently. Ash nodded at his words and fingered Mystic's pokeball. "Alright girl. This'll be your first battle sense you evolved. Alright Mystic! I choose you!" Ash yelled a he threw his sea snake. AJ blinked wondering what Mystic was. _'It's probably a wimpy bug or something.' _That thought went away when the ball released a Gyarados. "A Gyarados how did a kid like you get a Gyarados!?" AJ yelled looking at the giant sea snake. It roared in happiness at being released.

Sandshrew looked on being nervous seeing the giant water pokemon. "Sandshrew go!" AJ shouted and whipped the ground. "Mystic use Aqua tail!" Ash shouted with narrowed eyes. Mystic roared in agreement. She used her gilled tail and swung with a bubbling water ball. It smacked the Sandshrew with great force. It gave a squeak in pain. AJ looked on wide-eyed, "Sandshrew!" He shouted as the rock rodent landed. "Get up and finish it!" He shouted whipping the ground. It steadily got up and narrowed its eyes at the sea snake. "Earthquake." AJ yelled and Sandshrew shook the ground. Misty and Brock grabbed the arena to steady themselves. Ash stood feet pressed to the ground and had his back straight staring hard at the battle. Talon sat perched looking on the battle with fierce eyes. "Mystic use Ice Fang!" His Gyarados roared and used it's ice bite attack. It hit Sandshrew who squeaked in distress and fell in front of his trainer with dizzy eyes. "Oh Sandshrew." AJ whispered and picked up his rock rodent. He stiffly patted it on the head and sat it on it's feet. AJ pointed towards the tent. Sandshrew squeaked and went towards the tent.

Ash gave a huge smile and ran to his Gyarados. "Mystic you did it girl! And your first battle too. I'm so proud of you!" Ash said as he grabbed his sea snake. She roared in happiness and bend her head down to her trainer so they were eye to eye. He smiled and stroked her scales which she closed her eyes in response to give a happy rumble. Ash laughed and continued petting his sea snake. Talon cawed with later at his trainers affectionate actions with his Gyarados. Normal people would think Gyarados are foul-tempered when Ash had his like a teddy bear to him. AJ looked on wide-eyed, "How?" He gestured to the interaction Ash had with Mystic. Misty and Brock retorted to the shocked trainer, "Don't bother its Ash. If there's something that can't be done. He's the one to do it." Misty said with laughter. AJ blinked on confused. "Oh! Wait a minute. You said after the battle you would show me your pokemon." Ash said turning to look back at AJ while still petting his happy Gyarados.

While this was happening they were being spied on by Team Rocket. They sat in a tree watching the kids. "That Sandshrew tempting sense it did hit the Gyarados." Jessie said after watching the battle the twerp had with the new kid. "We should grab it." James said with a look of intent. "Hmm.. Looks that. You 2 have to carry it." Meowth retorted seeing the Sandshrew before it went into the tent with his binoculars. The Rocket members then started to talk about AJ's fashion sense. "At least he doesn't look like he's tricker treating like you do." Meowth said with boredom ending with a smile. James looked enraged at this and brought his fist down on Meowth's head. "Me-owth!" Who fell out of the tree and hit the ground in pain then groaned.

AJ frowned and then remembered telling Ash that he would show him his pokemon. "Yeah. I did promise you I would." AJ then gave a grin. "Come on follow me." Ash was about to go follow and remembered Mystic. "Alright girl. It's time to return." She gave a sad rumble and wanted to be petted more. Ash laughed, "Maybe later girl. I want to see what type of pokemon AJ uses. I'll play with you later." She rumbled sadly one last time and huffed knowing her trainer was always right. Ash returned her and put her pokeball back on his belt. The group followed AJ into the tent and went wide-eyed. There were training equipment everywhere. "Wow!" Ash whispered in wonder.

There were pokemon everywhere training. Butterfree and Beedrill doing flying attacks. Rattata jumping through flaming hoops. They saw Sandshrew on a diving board and jumping into a small pool. It jumped out of the water and AJ frowned, "Get back in the water!" He shouted whipping his whip on the ground. Ash winced but stayed rooted to the ground he knew some trainers did harsh training to get the pokemon to command them stronger. Ash was a strong commander himself just didn't like to resort to physical discipline. He understood using psychological training with an unruly pokemon. So AJ's training didn't bother him much. Misty and Brock gasped in the treatment of this. "Hey AJ. What's that? That looks like a straight jacket." Ash retorted looking at the Sandshrew wearing the weird wire suit. "That's no straight jacket. It's a strength intensifier!' AJ stated with a grin happy to tell someone. "Who invented that thing?" Brock asked with a frown. "I did. It's my own secret weapon for unleashing pokemon's powers!" AJ said with a proud smile. AJ looked over to see Sandshrew out of the pool looking at Ash's Spearow, "Sandshrew back in the pool!" AJ shouted. It gave a squeak and jumped back into the pool.

"I'm amazed AJ. I like your idea of thinking of releasing and training your pokemon to the highest potential. It takes strong skill to do that." Ash retorted looking at the training room in approval. AJ smiled, "I like your thinking kid. I can see that your a hard trainer yourself to train a Gyarados like that." Ash gave a sheepish grin, "I still have a long way to go till I'm a very tough trainer. Though can I ask a favor of you?" Ash asked looking at AJ intently. AJ quirked a brow, "Yeah?" Ash smiled, "Can I have a few of those suits of yours? They look like they would come in handy with training." Ash said with a grin. Talon nodded liking that. AJ went wide-eyed, "You really want my suits? Some trainers think, I'm abusing my pokemon." AJ said with amazement and then end it with a frown. Ash shook his head, "I understand the meaning to be a little hard on your pokemon. When you have some foul-tempered or unruly types your bound to be a little harsher then normal. I'm one myself when training my pokemon though the whip is a little much." Ash retorted with a smile. AJ blinked and smiled, "I rather like your thinking Ash." They laughed and butted fists. Misty and Brock blinked at the bro moment and shrugged to each other. Talon on Ash's shoulder laughed at his trainers actions.

Brock peered down at the pokemon before him and turned to AJ, "Your pokemon are all in great shape. What kind of pokemon food do you give them?" Brock asked with question. AJ looked happy at that response, "My own recipe! Come on. I'll show ya!" He lead them to a cabinet labeled food. AJ opened it to show different glass containers labeling which one belonged to each pokemon. Brock nodded in approval. Ash smiled liking more of AJ's thinking. "To get the results, I want, I have to carefully monitor the pokemon diets. Of course the recipe is secret." AJ said with a proud grin. "Oh yeah of course." Brock answered and looked happy at the food supply being a breeder. Ash looked over to see AJ's Sandshrew weightlifting and gave it props that it was a very well trained pokemon. _'I need to get my Sandshrew from Professor Oak.'_ Ash thought.

Outside the tent Team Rocket watched and looked at each other ready to break into the tent. Meowth told them to wait after a certain time. "And why is that Meowth?" James retorted quirking an eyebrow at the cat scratch pokemon. Meowth grinned and said, "If it's tired it won't put up a fight." The Rocket members blinked at this and then smirked.

Inside the tent the sound of a timer went off. _Ding!_ AJ looked at the clock and turned to the training pokemon, "Alright you wimps! Time for a 15 minute break!" After hearing that all the pokemon fell to the floor panting. Ash looked at the 3 Rattata panting and looking bone tired. He saw a Butterfree and Beedrill exhausted in the corner. He turned back to glance at Sandshrew looking a bit winded. He had to say that AJ was a good trainer to work his pokemon to the bone. Ash smiled hoping one day to be a good trainer to get his pokemon to that level. He felt Talo nuzzling his left cheek showing that he thought he was already there. "Heh. If you say so boy." Ash said scratching his Spearow's chest feathers.

Just then Ash felt a tugging at his jeans and he looked down. Below him staring up at him with big huge black eyes was a Eevee. It yipped at him cutely. "Ve vee!" It shouted in earnest. Ash had to smiled down at it, "Well hello there girl." As he bend down and started to scratch behind it's ears. It cooed and jumped into his lap. Ash laughed and petted it. AJ peered over to see Ash sitting on the floor when he saw why his eyes widened. "Hey! Is that Eevee really sitting on your lap?!" AJ shouted with alarm. "Yeah why? Is that a problem?" Ash retorted scratching the Eevee under it's chin listening to it yip in happiness. "Ah no. I'm just surprised. That little girl hates everyone it's been around. It's a biter." AJ said with shock and showed fingers with bite marks. Ash lifted a brow, "Well she hasn't done that to me. She was even begging me to pet her." Ash said with curiosity. AJ blinked at that and gave a frown. He nodded at that, "It you say so." With that AJ walked off to talk a little more with Brock. Ash shrugged and went back to petting the happy Eevee.

Team Rocket came into the building rolling in this red huge ball. They rolled in looking for their subject. They found it rolled up into a ball in a state of rest. The grabbed a sack and grabbed it. They then popped their legs out of the ball and made a run for it. The Rocket members almost smashed into walls sense they couldn't see good. They muttered to themselves on where they were going. They complained to each other and ran like a bat out of hell.

Back to the others Ash was still playing with Eevee who was happily content to be in Ash's lap. The others walked over and watched, "That guy can seriously get pokemon to like him." AJ retorted watching his unruly Eevee look like a puddle of goo in Ash's lap. He gave a stiff grin at this. Then he heard the alarm clock. _Ding!_ "Times up! Back to work all of ya!" AJ shouted and his Eevee drooped his ears in sadness. It jumped off Ash's lap and walked over to it's training suit. It placed it on and resumed hitting and tackling a bean bag. Ash brushed off his jeans and walked over to stand by AJ.

"Hey. Where's Sandshrew?" AJ said looking around in surprise. Ash blinked at that and looked around as well. "That's weird." AJ retorted looking confused for his main pokemon not around. Ash looked around in worry feeling for his new friend, "I don't know AJ. It couldn't have ran off. It seemed really close with you." Ash said with a small smile trying to cheer his new friend. AJ gave a faint grin at that, "I know it's just this hasn't happened before. I've been together with Sandshrew for a long time." AJ said with a frown. "I know. I can tell how close you guys are. He wouldn't do that to you." AJ smiled, "Thanks Ash. I know it wouldn't break it's promise with me to beat 100 people and start getting badges." AJ retorted. Ash smiled, "That's a good goal. I want to be seen as one of the strongest trainers out there. I'm a newbie at the moment, but someday I'll get there!" Ash said with a happy grin to his future goal. AJ gave a smile, "That's a good goal yourself Ash, I wish ya look." They both gave wild grins at this. They couldn't find Sandshrew in the tent area at all and AJ got really upset. "Now move it. Go find Sandshrew." AJ said looking at all his pokemon before him.

Team Rocket was in the forest leaning on trees panting. "Those clowns will never catch up with us!" Jessie said after recovering from the long run. James grimaced, "I'm exhausted. You take the bag now." He stated lifting the bag towards Jessie. She frowned and gave a koi smile, "But a real gentleman always carries the bag." Jessie retorted with a harmless gesture. James narrowed his eyes at this. "Is that so! Well as you know. I'm no gentleman!" He shouted holding the moving bag and handing it to Jessie who frowned once again. They fought for a second and the bag opened. Out came flying Sandshrew. It fell downwards and onto Meowth. "Me-owth!" Shouted after being smashed by Sandshrew. Meowth then bite onto Sandshrew's tail unconsciously. Sandshrew squealed in pain and digged a hole in the ground frantically.

Ash sat down beside AJ who looked really worried, "I told you before AJ he'll be back." Ash said looking at AJ unchanging expression. AJ gave Ash a faint grin and resumed his sad frown. Ash narrowed his eyes and gave a sigh in exhaust. No matter how much he tried to converse with AJ that Sandshrew didn't leave still didn't help AJ listen. Just then Ash felt the ground cracking and he looked down at the cement floor. He saw the cracks forming and yelled for AJ. When the hole appeared out came Sandshrew. AJ looked on with happiness as he walked over and pulled Sandshrew out. He hugged him and his swarm of pokemon came over to greet Sandshrew. Ash and the gang smiled on the sidelines. "AJ sounds really happy that Sandshrew's back." Misty said with a smile. Ash nodded looking at his friends giddy expression when earlier he looked like someone kicked his Growlithe. He smiled gently seeing AJ being liked my Sandshrew, "That's a sign of true friendship." Ash said closing his eyes with a smile. Talon cawed on Ash's shoulder agreeing with him on that. He nuzzled his trainer for his thoughtfulness with AJ. Then Talon looked over and stopped something on the floor.

Talon let out a loud screech and flew down to the ground. Ash and everyone looked over to see what was wrong. There on the floor was Meowth laying unconscious. "Meowth!" Ash shouted with alarm seeing the Team Rocket's pokemon. "So it must have been Team Rocket who kidnapped Sandshrew." Brock said looking at the cat pokemon with a frown. Ash gave a scowl at that and bend down to the Meowth. He grabbed his tail and held him upside down. "Wake up." He retorted looking hard at the cat pokemon. It woke up and scratched his face. It hit him right in his right eye. Ash screamed in pain and gripped his face. Everyone looked alarmed. Talon screeched hearing his trainers cries. "Hey here am I? What's going on here?" Meowth stated looking around in alarm. Everyone heard a growl.

Ash growled and looked towards Meowth with hate. He looked deadly with blood dripping down his face and his hollow unseeing left eye looking into your soul. In a voice so cold that if he had ice powers then you would be crystal at the moment. "That wasn't a smart idea Meowth." Ash replied with as stern frown."Ah! Haaahhh ehhh..." Meowth yelled looking petrified seeing the scar-ed boy look deadly at him. Meowth noticed he was cornered with AJ and his crew on one side. Then noticed Ash's crew on the other side. Ash was fingering his poke belt ready to beat the cat scratch pokemon senseless. "How am I gonna get otta this mess." Meowth said looking really worried as he thought of a plan. Then he heard his team. "Prepare for trouble!" He heard Jessie retort. "Make that double." He also heard James say soon afterwords. "Meowth!" He shouted with happiness that his team got here. Ash glared at them, "Team Rocket!" He shouted with a snarl. Meowth smirked, "Use the old motto!" And ran towards them.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

They then to the horror of everybody start to cry to themselves with a look of happiness. Ash sweat-dropped at this and questioned. _'Do I even want to know? Nah. I don't think so.'_ Ash shook those thoughts away and glared at the Rocket members. "So these are the creeps who kidnapped my Sandshrew?!" AJ yelled looking really pissed off at the sight of these clowns. Jessie smirked and waved her finger in smugness, "Mmm He seemed like the best pokemon but we think now that it's just a second rate pokemon." AJ narrowed his eyes at that, "What?! Second rate!?" He glared at the Rocket members who laughed, "The only pokemon we want are really strong types like that twerps type." Ash in response of that gave a glare and narrowed his eyes at Meowth who saw the hatred burning in those eyes and glupped. James smirked and retorted, "You can keep all those other wimps behind you." James stated closing his eyes in a pretty boy routine. AJ narrowed his eyes and looked pissed to the max that you could almost see steam, "Wimps are they?!" AJ growled out and clenched a fist. Ash shouted, "That's it!" He grabbed Naga's pokeball and was about to throw it when AJ blocked his path. "I'll take care of this. No one insults my pokemon and gets away with it. Let's step outside." AJ stated looking like a possessed man. Ash blinked at this and thought, _'Uh oh.' _

Everyone was outside watching the arena with concern. Team Rocket on one side. AJ and Sandshrew on the other. AJ whipped the ground in anger, "Team Rocket has insulted are gym! We'll answer them with our 100th win!" Ash blinked at that and smiled, "100th win. Yeah Good luck to you AJ! Kick their asses to the moon!" Ash yelled throwing a fist pump. AJ smirked at that response and turned to the battle. "Your small talk will cost you big time! Ekans go!" Jessie yelled holding her pokeball and releasing it to be her Ekans. "My turn! Koffing!" James shouted releasing his gas pokemon. The pokemon were released and growled on the battle field. AJ shouted, "Sandshrew go!" The 2 rocket pokemon went towards the rodent who dodged them all. It jumped into the air and got into a ball. It started to spin rapidly. Jessie growled and shouted, "Ekans! Bind it now!" Her Ekans hissed and curled around the Sandshrew to choke it. It squeezed the ball but did nothing. Her Ekans kept it up till it got tangled into a not and the Sandshrew tackled it to the ground. "It's so strong!" Ash shouted happy to know his friends pokemon was very well trained. "Good work!" Misty shouted in joy. "Excellent!" Brock shouted on the sidelines with intent. "Koffing! Sluge attack!" The gas pokemon released his attack slime. The Sandshrew curled up into a ball and the sluge rebounded off the Sandshrew. "Meowth don't just stand there!" James shouted looking at the cat pokemon. Meowth hopped on the arena and hissed. It giddily chased the rodent ball around for a while. Jessie's face looked pissed, "Stop pussy footing around!" She had a angry face. Meowth froze and gave a sheepish smile, "Just biting my time." With that he bite the Sandshrew ball. It broke his teeth. "Ah! It broke both of my teeth!" He shrieked in pain. AJ whipped the ground and narrowed his eyes, "Finish it Sandshrew! This is our last fight!" The Sandshrew squeaked in agreement and jumped up into the air. It came falling down and had it's one fist into a punch look. It was rapidly coming down with great force. "Go Sandshrew! Drill it into the ground until it splits!" AJ shouted and punched the air in response. Sandshrew it the ground and all was silent.

Then it started to crack. The crack formed around the arena and formed a hole. Meowth fall in and the Rocket members fell over. Ash and the gang jumped out of the way when the crack formed almost taking them out too. Everyone looked on shocked. Meowth came crawling out of the huge crack and groaned, "That's it! I forfeit the match!" The cat pokemon shrieked and took off. The Rocket members other pokemon said their agreements too and followed Meowth soon after. "Come back here!" Jessie yelled running after their pokemon. "Meowth! Where are you going?!" James shouted trying to keep up with them. "To write us a theme song!" Meowth shouted back to James. The Rocket members groaned, "Not that again!" Ash didn't really cared what they wanted. He was happy to know his friend won the match.

"We did it Sandshrew! We finally reached victory battle number 100!" AJ shouted with a huge grin. Sandshrew gave a happy squeak. "Today all our sacrifices and hardwork have finally paid off! Now we can start winning our badges!" AJ cried and kneeled down to hug his Sandshrew in happiness. Ash watched on with a smile. _'Good for you AJ!'_

Ash and crew were in front of AJ's fenced gates looking at AJ. He had his travel pack and trusty Sandshrew beside him. He smiled and looked towards his own gym, "When I return here, I'm gonna be the number one pokemon master!" AJ said with a happy grin. "Why don't you come along with us?" Ash asked looking at his new friend who had the same goal in pokemon training as him. They got along with each other well too. "Thanks. But Sandshrew and I have our own path that we must follow." AJ said with a gentle smile. AJ then smiled and held out his hand to Ash. Ash blinked for a second and his face settled into a smile. He reached out and shook hands to show their friendship that day. "Someday we'll meet again at the big pokemon league competition!" Ash stated with a wild grin. AJ look stoked at that remark, "Ok! I'll look forward to that match!" He said with a equally wild grin. They both smirked soon afterwords. Misty and Brock sweat-dropped at this. Talon cawed with laughter.

"Oh wait. Ash before you go. I want to give you something." AJ said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pokeball and a metal stone. "This here is a metal coat, I won after some trainer here betted with it. I don't know when to use it so I thought maybe you can have it." Ash gave a smile and took it. "Thanks AJ. I'm sure it'll be useful in the future." Ash retorted remembering to research it's uses. "Here's the other thing, I wanted to give you Ash." AJ handed Ash the pokeball and Ash blinked. "Wha?" He looked at AJ unbelievably. "Take it! It's yours now. He didn't like me to begin with." AJ stated. Ash blinked and released the pokeball. Out came the Eevee Ash was playing with earlier. It saw Ash and gave a happy yip. Ash blinked and looked at AJ, "But she's yours..." AJ shook his head, "She likes you better so she would make a great pokemon for you." Ash frowned at that and sighed, "Are you sure?" AJ smiled, "It's fine with me. I know she'll be in good hands with you." AJ smiled at Ash. "I'll take great care with her." Ash retorted picking up the brown fox-like pokemon. "She's yours now so do what ya want with her." AJ said. The two friends once again smiled and parted ways. "He's tough. But pretty cool." Misty said with a smile. She couldn't believe how fast Ash became friends with AJ. "Yeah. Looks like to me you've found another rival." Brock retorted with a laugh. Ash smiled at that, "Yeah." He felt something licking his neck and looked to see the Eevee licking him. Talon cawed at that. The Eevee yipped and licked the Spearow too. Talon squawked at this while Ash laughed. Misty and Brock laughed along with Ash. The Eevee yipped cheerfully. "Well welcome to the team girl! Sense your in your own ball I can have up to 7 pokemon now." Ash stated with a grin. He scratched her ears and thought of a name for her, "Hmmm... I like the name Evlon for you. Your a evolutionary pokemon and a pretty girl needs a pretty name." Ash said with a smile lifting her in his arms. She blinked cutely at him and gave a happy yip liking the name. Ash smiled twirling her around and pulling her to his arms into a hug. She happily cuddled into his vest. Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainers neck soon afterwords. "I can feel the love." The gang laughed at his pokemon's affection. They couldn't wait to see what else this journey had in store for them.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

Ash now has a Meowth and Eevee. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

_Black Wolf 101:_ I want to stick the original plot. I might change it the future. I like May and Max so, I will let them travel with Ash.

_Iggychan89: _Yeah no more songs no. I can put a lot of writing into again. I didn't get the idea from you. I just got the idea of a giant water pokemon going to save Ash.

_PrincessAnime08: _Ash now has an Eevee. He will get a Milotic and Altaria. I have some plans on what pokemon he is gonna get in the Hoenn.

_Victinis Victory: _Ash will be getting an Onix soon. I think that it would be a great pokemon for him.

_Bigxdevil: _I do see her flirting with Team Rocket's Meowth. She will be a Persian though. I don't think Meowth will care just as long as he is a Persian.

_Lightningblade49: _Ash really doesn't like to be clawed in the face. He doesn't like being attacked in general so it get's him very pissed. He will have a Steelix. I have a poll for girls. Ash is sorta a ladies man.

_Lighting-Squall: _Thanks. I really those pokemon. I have an idea for some girl. His female pokemon will check if they are alright with their trainer. Being his female body guards and mother hens they look out for him.

_Senpen banka: _I wanted Ash to get along with AJ because he has tough pokemon as well. AJ and him would get along with that response. Also in the canon Ash was a asshole to him so AJ was a much to him back. I have a reason why Ash is getting those pokemon.

_Legend3881: _No Growlithe, Magneton (yes), Scyther (maybe), Tyrougue (maybe), Magmar (maybe), Espeon (yes)

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom: _Thanks. I will. His Meowth is Bastet.

_Fearofvengeance:_ Team Rocket will keep popping in. They want to steal pokemon but know not to mess with Ash much. He has some tough types. Ash will capture a good least 20 pokemon in Kanto and a few more in Orange Islands. I want to cover everything in the story. Brock will follow the original plot.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _I plan for Ash to use Sandshrew for 's gym.

_ShadowWolfDemon19: _I have 2 in mind.

_Cloudmage23: _Ash won't have all rodent pokemon. He just hates electric rodents really. Mostly the Pikachu line.

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _AJ will keep that lost in mind. But is happy that he got all those 100 wins. I made it so that AJ would be 1 more before fighting Ash. I wanted Ash to win with Mystic. I'll think about Evlon's evolution.

_Pokemaster 341: _Ash is getting a Rhyhorn, the starters, maybe a Oddish in the future. I don't know about Bellsprout.

_Uber Ghidorah: _I will think about those pokemon. I do like Sneasel.

_Dawn Ketchum Fan: _Ash has a good reason to hate them. It is a little immature, but he was mauled to death by Spearow's so in pain he vowed that he would hate anything Pikachu. He respects other trainers if they have one just he won't respect it. Thanks, I hope for a great plot. Oh yes. Pikachu will stay in it's pokeball when Ash gets it. He'll use it as a last resort.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Spearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female) _evolved_

**Cloyster**: Gem (female) _evolved_

**Ekans**: Naga (female)

**Mankey**: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandshrew: Quake (male)

**Clefable**: Tinker (female)

Meowth: Bastet (female)

**Eevee:** Evlon (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Bulbasaur

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Poke Tech  
_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Oh wait. Ash before you go. I want to give you something." AJ said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pokeball and a metal stone. "This here is a metal coat, I won after some trainer here betted with it. I don't know when to use it so I thought maybe you can have it." Ash gave a smile and took it. "Thanks AJ. I'm sure it'll be useful in the future." Ash retorted remembering to research it's uses. "Here's the other thing, I wanted to give you Ash." AJ handed Ash the pokeball and Ash blinked. "Wha?" He looked at AJ unbelievably. "Take it! It's yours now. He didn't like me to begin with." AJ stated. Ash blinked and released the pokeball. Out came the Eevee Ash was playing with earlier. It saw Ash and gave a happy yip. Ash blinked and looked at AJ, "But she's yours..." AJ shook his head, "She likes you better so she would make a great pokemon for you." Ash frowned at that and sighed, "Are you sure?" AJ smiled, "It's fine with me. I know she'll be in good hands with you." AJ smiled at Ash. "I'll take great care with her." Ash retorted picking up the brown fox-like pokemon. "She's yours now so do what ya want with her." AJ said. _

_The two friends once again smiled and parted ways. "He's tough. But pretty cool." Misty said with a smile. She couldn't believe how fast Ash became friends with AJ. "Yeah. Looks like to me you've found another rival." Brock retorted with a laugh. Ash smiled at that, "Yeah." He felt something licking his neck and looked to see the Eevee licking him. Talon cawed at that. The Eevee yipped and licked the Spearow too. Talon squawked at this while Ash laughed. Misty and Brock laughed along with Ash. The Eevee yipped cheerfully. "Well welcome to the team girl! Sense your in your own ball I can have up to 7 pokemon now." Ash stated with a grin. He scratched her ears and thought of a name for her, "Hmmm... I like the name Evlon for you. Your a evolutionary pokemon and a pretty girl needs a pretty name." Ash said with a smile lifting her in his arms. She blinked cutely at him and gave a happy yip liking the name. Ash smiled twirling her around and pulling her to his arms into a hug. She happily cuddled into his vest. Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainers neck soon afterwords. "I can feel the love." The gang laughed at his pokemon's affection. They couldn't wait to see what else this journey had in store for them._

**Present:**

The gang was wondering the dense woods and looked annoyed with all the fog. Ash was happy to train in this whenever they took a break. He wanted to transfer his Cloyster and Clefable to Professor Oak to get his Sandshrew and Meowth. He still took the time to train while on the go. Ash loved his new Eevee Evlon. She was such a cutie and would always try to snuggle with him. Talon, Naga and Champ, were almost to the point of evolving. Ash started to notice that and he couldn't wait for that.

He was currently training Champ for learning to bring is punches faster and the move Protect when Champ froze. Ash blinked in the stop and then widened his eyes. Champ started to glow. Ash then what was happening and grinned, "Alright Champ!" The newly evolved Primeape opened his eyes and called, "Prime! Ape!" Ash smiled and ran over to his punchy pokemon. "Champ you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Ash yelled out and patted his pokemon's head. Primeape chattered happily and started at his trainer with proudness. Misty and Brock smiled watching the training happening and were happy along with Ash that his Primeape evolved. It was only a matter of time before Ash's Spearow and Ekans joined in.

Brock was currently getting ready for dinner. He magically made table, cloth, chairs, dishes and everything appeared. Ash wondered if he had a never-ending backpack. Talon was currently on Ash's shoulder panting from all the training they did. He knew he would evolve soon and was getting really excited about it. He and Naga couldn't wait for that. Ash's new Eevee was happily nuzzling Ash's legs. Ash and Misty were still currently amazed at Brock's flying food out of nowhere.

"How about some Cerulean coffee. Oh wait you kids are to young for this..." Brock said holding up coffee and then looking conflicted after his sentence. He then brightened up and said, "How about some prune juice!" Brock placed a can on the table and Ash groaned already feeling his stomach clench at the sight, "I'll think, I'll pass." Misty then looked excited and smiled, "How about some herbal tea?" Ash looked happy at that, "Alright! I can take some tea!" He said with a smile. "Then you kids are lucky." Brock retorted digging into his bag, "I brought my official pokemon tea set!" He said with happiness. The others sweat-dropped at this. "Of course to good tea and coffee is good water." He then went back to his bag and started to pull something deep within out. "Uh..." Ash said blinking confused. "And I just happen to have a generous supply of sparkling delicious Mt. Moon spring water!" Brock shouted with pure happiness. Ash and Misty looked at him dumbfounded. "And for the piece of resistance, I prepared a special snack of french cripes." Brock said with a fake french accent. Misty then looked excited at that remark as her eyes sparkled. "OH! I love french things! There so romantic!" She said with giddy. Ash sweat-dropped and then turned to give Brock a smile, "That's great Brock."

"By the way. I can't cook cripes and boil water if, I don't have a fire." Brock said angrily. Ash and Misty froze at that. "One of you if going to have to go in the forest and carry back some fire wood." Ash gave a smile, "I'll do that for you Brock. It'll also give me more chances of getting more pokemon!" Ash retorted and set off to the forest. His pokemon Talon and Evlon blinked and took behind him. The gang had to laugh at the sight of those pokemon following Ash around like a baby duck.

Ash was looking around carrying his happily contented Eevee in his arms. Talon resting comfortably on his left shoulder. Ash looked at the ground carefully for good fire wood. He also kept sneaking a few glances into the forest path to see any good pokemon. He heard a snap and turned to see a blue blur a few feet away. Ash looked and saw a female Nidoran chattering she twitched her ears and looked at him sniffing. Ash gave a grin, "I think you would be a great pokemon." He then looked down at Evlon. "You want to battle her girl?" Evlon blinked and looked at her trainer with a fierce nod. "Ve ve!" Ash smiled and placed her on the ground. The Nidoran female growled and did a poison sting move. "Evlon! Use Take down!" His Eevee yipped and did her headbutt. It smacked that Nidoran and it groaned and got up. Ash glared, "Use Sand-Attack followed by a Tackle!" Eevee yipped again and unleased a powerful sand-attack. The Nidoran looked around in frantic and didn't see the shadow coming out of the sand. Evlon smacked right into the rodent and it squeaked in fright. The female Nidoran looked dazed. Ash smirked and grabbed a pokeball and threw it at her. It caught the Nidoran and dinged after a minute signaling the capture. It then teleported away. Ash gave a happy smiled and saw the Eeve jump into his arms. "You did great girl!" Ash praised is Eevee as she yipped happily and snuggled into his shirt. Talon gave her a approved caw and she nodded giving him a happy yip.

They then went back to searching for the fire wood. Talon flew off and came back with a few sticks of wood. Evlon ran off and came back herself. Ash smiled and petted his faithful pokemon, "Thanks guys." They yelled back at him showing they didn't mind in the search. Ash himself found a few good big pieces of wood. He was about to carry them off when he saw his Eevee twitch her ears. "What is it girl?" He saw Evlon yip and get in a pointed position. Ash saw the light in the fog and then nodded to his pokemon, "It looks like a fire." They nodded and ran towards it just before Ash placed the pile of fire wood safely on a ground.

In the light there was a kid running on a treadmill, "Alright what's name of this one." Another kid questioned lifting a card showing a bird pokemon. The kid on the treadmill looked at the card, "Is it a Zubat?" He asked in question with a tired voice. The kids who you could now tell were boys frowned, "Listen just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog." The green haired boy retorted looking at the kid with annoyance. The kid on the treadmill frowned at that remark and narrowed his eyes, "It's a Pidgey." The fog started to go away a little and it showed more boys surrounding the kid on the treadmill. All the kids including the one on the treadmill were wearing school uniforms. They were also carrying candle holders that were lit. "Nice guess. You just got lucky." The red-haired kid holding the card stated. "Ok tell us what it's special attack is." The green haired boy questioned. The kid running panted and started to think it over, "Pidgey's attack is Gust. At level 5 Sand-Attack. At level 12." He was about to continue when the red kid interrupted, "Everyone knows that. Now can you just tell me which level Pidgey evolves? And what's the name of the advanced stage?" The kid said with a smirk. The kid running frowned and looked nervous, "Ummm..." The other boys smirked at this, "You better come up with answers quick or you'll have to run faster." The green kid said looking at the kid with a dark smirk. The kid frowned more and looked at the boys around him. They all stared hard at him as he ran panting. He then tripped in nervousness, "Oh!" He shouted and smacked down on the treadmill. "Oh uh.. I'm sorry... I forgot..." The kid said avoiding eye contact with the others. The others groaned at this. The kid looked up to see the red kid looking down at him,"You forgot. Hm. And you call yourself a pokemon tech student. Dude we don't want to study at the likes of you." The kid frowned some more at this and looked sad, "I'm sorry."

Ash saw all this happening with unbelievable eyes. "Hey! Leave that kid alone! What's going on here?!" Ash shouted coming out of the fog. The kids looked over to him and froze. Ash's face was in a stern expression with his scars showing his face darkly in the fog. His eyes were narrowed and the hollow one stared at them like it could see into your soul when it couldn't. The Spearow on his shoulder was also impressive and had a look that matched it's trainer. The Eevee on the other shoulder stared hardly at them too. It gave a growl. The kid on the ground looked at Ash with wide eyes. Ash's eyes softened seeing the kid on the ground and walked over to them. The kids frowned and stated, "There's nothing on here. Mind your own business. This is a private training session." The red kid retorted. The green kid frowned and said, "There's no room for our pokemon school for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolved stage. We have to take standards." Ash frowned at that remark and leaned down to pick the kid up. His Eevee hopped off his shoulder and stayed at his feet. Ash narrowed his eyes, "I don't know about this school of yours. But if it's turning out to be students like you. I have to say the standards are pretty low." Ash retorted looking them over. The kid looked at Ash with wide eyes at his remark.

Just then another voice came into the conversation, "That's right Ash. You tell'em." Ash turned and saw Misty. She was glaring at the tech kids behind him."You better stop bullying that kid. Or you'll have to answer to us. Right Ash?" Ash nodded and turned back to the kids. "Misty you stay out of this. Ok? Leave it to me. I wanted to knock this losers over the second, I saw them." Ash said with narrowed eyes. Misty saw Ash's face and nodded, "Give them a good ass kicking Ash. They deserve it." Ash gave a wild smirk and reached for his Gyarados. He knew she'll scare the pants off them. "Fighting is for cave man. This isn't the stone age you know." The green kid stated. A long black haired kid said, "And if we wasted our time have a fight a little insect like you. It'll just make pokemon tech look really bad." Ash narrowed his eyes at that remark and growled, "Insect!" "We'll see you back at the tech Joe." The green kid stated and walked off. The kid nodded and shouted, "Ok." Ash froze, "Hey! Maybe you cowards are afraid to fight!?" Ash growled wanting a piece of those brats. "We already know we would beat a little punk like you." The red kid said with a smirk and started to walk away following the other boys.

"Who do those guys think they are?" Ash said looking at the boys retreating form. Evlon yipped and nuzzled his leg. Spearow cawed in agreement. Brock appeared stirring his cooking bowl, "So those are the infamous tech students." Brock retorted watching them leave. Ash blinked at this, "Tech students?" Ash questioned. "Pokemon tech. It's a school for pokemon trainers. I think I have a flyer here somewhere." Misty said looking unimpressed and looked into her suspenders for it. "Yeah here it is." She said pulling out at piece of paper. Ash peered over his shoulder to look with a frown. "A pokemon school in the middle of nowhere?" Ash retorted with a blink.

Brock took the paper, "Hmmm.. Let's see what it says here about this place." He answered looking the paper over. Ash and Misty blinked. Talon and Evlon blinked in union. Brock looked at the paper, "Pokenon institute a boarding school for serious pokemon preparation. All students guaranteed to enter pokemon leagues upon graduation. Pokemon technical is the educational felicity of top rank students who want to become pokemon trainers. In a very short time without traveling to get difficult badge collecting journeys. Oh... So that's the story.." Brock stated and ended with boredom. "Getting into the pokemon league without badges is to easy." Ash said with narrowed eyes at that. "Oh wait there's more!" Brock said looking at the paper again, "Student entrance fees and tuition are keeping with the high standards set by the pokemon technical." Brock said with a frown. Misty groaned and turned to Ash, "You know what that means don't you." Ash gave a groan as well, "This school is for the snarky loser rich kids? Wow. So glad I didn't fight that kid. It would only make my team angry. This really makes me mad. Where is this place anyway?!" Ash said with a frown. Misty and Brock nodded.

The kid in the back blinked hearing the gang complain about his school. After perking up and hearing Ash's question he stated, "It's right over there!" The kid named Joe yelled. The fog started to part and it went away to reveal a massive school. They heard the loud speaker, "Today's special class battling techniques has no ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets." They heard the school bells ring. Ash and the crew blinked. Evlon yipped and jumped into her trainers arms. Ash was only happy to catch her and pet her absently. The kid Joe sighed at this, "Oh well. I guess tomorrow they's make me into a snowman again..." Ash heard this and turned to the kid, "Do they treat you like that all the time?" Ash questioned with his eyes narrowed. Joe frowned,,, "My friends are just trying to help me..." Joe whispered. Ash blinked at that, "You call them friends!?" Ash yelled out looking at the boy wide-eyed. Talon screeched in disbelief. Evlon yipped in disapproval.

Brock frowned and walked over to Joe, "With friends like that who needs enemies." Brock said looking down at the tech student. Joe had a sad frown, "But they helped me learn that Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto at level 18. It learns Whirl Wind at level 21. It learns Wing Attack at level 31. And as it's level rises it learns various tricks after evolving into Pidgeot. It can fly at 120 mph." Joe said with conviction. Ash frowned tightening his arms around Evlon who in response licked his check, "I don't get it. If you know everything about Pidgey. Why didn't you just answer them before?" Ash stated looking at Joe confused. Joe turned to Ash, "Sometimes, I make believe that, I don't know all the answers because if I do they make all the questions at that much harder." Joe retorted. "But, I have to stay here at pokemon tech. My mother and father worked hard to save money and send me to school here." Joe said with worry and sadness. The other's felt for him. Joe then pointed to a boy, "You see that guy over there! He's an upperclassman. The classes are so hard here that certain students are held back for many years! Everybody is to ashamed to go home without getting a diploma." Joe said then continued, "That guy is in the beginners class with me." Joe stated.

Ash blinked at that looking at Joe in confusion, "Your a beginner?" Talon and Evlon blinked as well. "Beginners have to have the same qualifications as someone with 2 badges. The intermediate class has the qualities of 4. The advanced have the same as 6. And if you graduate you can enter the pokemon league without traveling around without collecting the badges. That guys a beginner, but he's so much older then everybody in the class. The kids don't bother to help someone like him like they help me." Joe retorted. Ash and the gang frowned after hearing Joe's explanation. Misty walked over to Joe, "What do the teachers say about that type of help?" Misty questioned looking concerned. Joe blinked and frowned, "They don't even know about it or if they do they pretend not to." Joe said with a blink.

Ash looked very angered at this response. Talon tightened his claws on Ash's shoulders feeling angered as well. Evlon growled not liking that. The rest of the gang frowned at that. "I for one think this is a valuation of student's rights that must stop immediately! If not sooner!" Ash shouted with anger. His pokemon cried in agreement with him. "I want to meet the student in charge of this system and I'll see that it stops!" Ash questioned in anger staring at Joe intently. Joe blinked and went into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a picture of a girl. "Here's a picture." Joe said in earnest. The others crowded around it.

"It's a girl?" Misty questioned in surprise. Ash and Brock were blushing at how beautiful she looked. Ash's pokemon had to admit she was a attractive female but wasn't right for their trainer. "Oh yeah. Your right about that." Ash said with a goofy smile looking at the picture. Misty frowned at that. "She' can violate my rights if-" Brock as about to respond before Misty yelled. "Hey! If she's making your life to miserable how come your carrying her picture around?" Misty said with anger as she placed her hands on her hips in question. Joe sheepishly looked away, "I hate the way she treats us. But I like the way she looks." He said with a small grin. Ash and Brock still had goofy grins. "Yeah." Ash said with grin. Evlon frowned at that and bit her trainer on the ear. "OW! What'ya do that for Evlon!" Ash shouted at his Eevee. It yipped angrily and Ash remembered that she was the one causing the mess. "Oh yeah. Sorry girl. I forgot about that. Let's give her a piece of our mind!" Ash growled out. Misty glared, "I want a piece of that wretch myself." Ash nodded at Misty, "Whoever gets to her first can have a go at her." Ash said. The 2 of them got very chilling smirks after that. Joe looked afraid and turned to Brock, "Are they always like this?!" Brock sighed, "They are often times worse." He said in stumped her way to the school in anger.

* * *

Watching them from binoculars was Team Rocket and Meowth was holding the binoculars. "That place brings back memories James." Jessie said looking sad. "It certainly does Jessie and all of them are awful." James retorted in sadness. Meowth looked over at them, "Tell me your tale of failure again!" He said sarcasticly. "We studied for the test." Jessie whispered. "So sure we would beat all the rest." He sighed in sadness. Meowth nodded with a smirk at their pathetic rhythms, "And hears the part, I like the best!" They continued their verses. "We frolicked that night for our futures seemed bright." Jessie said with wonder. "But things weren't right." James whispered and looked down sad. They both sighed and said, "We got the lowest scores in the history of the school!" They cried out with a whine. "You should look at the bright side." Meowth retorted. They blinked and turned to him with tears in their eyes, "What's the bright side?" They questioned. Meowth smirked, "At least you guys were the top of the bottom." He stated. They then smiled and ran to their cat pokemon in happiness. "Oh Meowth your the best!" They shouted rubbing their faces in him. He blinked owlishly at that.

* * *

Back to the group. Ash was about to follow Misty when he stopped in rememberance, "Hey Joe. Does your school by any chance have a phone and pokemon transfer system?" Ash questioned. Joe blinked and said, "Yes in matter of fact we do. I can show you the way if you want." Ash smiled and nodded, "That would be very appreciated." Joe led them to the contacting office. Ash walked over to the phone. _Ring ring ring. _He contacted the Professor. He answered and smiled at Ash, "Oh Ash! Good to see you. I saw that you caught some more pokemon. Good for you! I also noticed the new evolved pokemon. It scares me to know that you have a Gyarados and Primeape Ash." Ash laughed at the Professor, "Oh Professor Oak! Their not bad at all. Mystic is an angel and Champ is a teddy bear." Ash said with a grin. Everyone merely stared at him. Ash blinked, "What? I know they are." Ash said with a frown. They all sighed at him, "He can be so mature at times then he'll do something like that." Misty whispered. Everyone else sweat-dropped. "Hey Professor. I wanted to call and do a transfer. I want to give my Cloyster and Clefable to you. I wanted to get my Sandshrew and Meowth from you." Ash asked. Professor Oak blinked at this and smiled, "Sure Ash. I can do that for you. Just start the transfer." Ash walked over to the machine and placed his pokemon in it. He waited and watched them teleport off. He waited a little longer and got the 2 new balls. He turned back to the Professor, "Thanks Professor Oak! Also can you give that Nidoran to Mom? I know she can use some company even if I gave her my Beedrill." Ash stated. Professor Oak blinked and laughed, "Sure. I can do that for you Ash. Make sure you do good at your travels and catch more pokemon!" With that the call ended.

Ash then remembered that he hasn't called his mother in a while and sighed, "Oh great." He called. _Ring ring ring. _The phone was picked up and everyone saw Ash's mom. "OH! Ashy! You called sweetie! How are you? Are you ok! Is that eye of yours been hurting?!" His mother boomed him with questions as everyone laughed. "I'm ok Mom. I just wanted to check up on you." Ash said looking at his mother. She smiled in response to that. "Oh that's great sweetie. I was really worried about you." She said lovingly. Ash gave a cute smile, "I love you too Mom." Everyone smiled at that. "Oh yeah. Thank you so much Ashy for little Videl!" His mother shrieked. "Videl?" Ash questioned. "You know that Beedrill?" His mother stated. "Oh. OH! Glad you like her Mom." Ash said with a grin. His mother nodded, "Alright. I can tell you have other things to do then talk with your Mother. Just remember that I love you and remember to change your you know whats!" She said with a chipper smile. Ash blushed hotly at that. "Goodbye Mother!" He shouted and ended the call. Everyone was laughing hard at that. Ash glared at them. Talon cawed with laughter. Evlon yipped seeing her trainers expression and licked his face to show she cared. Ash smiled and scratched under her chin, "Thanks for not laughing girl." She yipped in agreement.

Joe led them to a room of the building filled with machines that were like arcade looks. "Giselle always practices here all by herself." Joe stated showing everyone the room. Ash blinked at it and looked around. All that he could see where machines everywhere in the room. He didn't look impressed. Talon peered around and snorted agreeing with his trainer. Evlon in Ash's arms blinked. "If you beat her in a fight it won't matter to her. At the tech it's your skill of a pokemon trainer that counts winning more then one battle." Joe said continuing his talk about Giselle. Ash got upset at that and growled, "That's what, I'm hoping. I got 2 badges recently and I don't like the logic this school says about that." Ash said with anger. Joe shrugged and said, "Giselle is the top beginner here at the tech. That's even better then having 3 badges." Joe then frowned and crossed his arms, "Even though, I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful then 2 badges." Joe said nonchalantly. Ash froze at that.

"What!" Ash growled out in anger at Joe. Talon and Evlon glared at the kid at that remark. Ash was about to get Talon to show how he felt about that when Misty knocked him over, "Hold on a second here. I learned how to be a pokemon at the Cerulean City gym. Are you saying that you can beat me?!" Misty yelled out in total anger at this kid dissing her skills. Everyone frowned at him. "Oh. Cerulean City water pokemon." Joe said sitting at a computer and pulling up on screen a Weepinbell and Starmie fighting. "How did you know?" Misty said with question wondering how Joe knew. "I always know how to beat them on the simulater. See?" Showing him beating the Starmie. Misty frowned at that, "What is this?!" She shouted in outrage. She turned to Joe unamused, "A simulations is one thing. But this is real life. Let's battle!" Misty shouted pulling out her Starmie in pure anger. Joe perked at that remark and turned to Misty, "You'll be sorry." He said with a grin.

Outside Team Rocket climbed a tree outside the lab. They got up to the top and peered in the classroom. They saw Misty and Joe getting ready for a battle.

Misty and Joe stared at each other sizing each other up. "Why do you have to battle each other for?" Ash stated wanting a piece at Joe saying that he was weak. _'I'll show him weak by sicking Champ on his ass. A good old Thrash attack otta do the trick.'_ Ash thought and got a dark smirk. Brock saw that look and wished Joe the best of luck. "But out Ash. I have the Cerulean City gym's reputation to defend! And, I'm gonna defend it!" Misty shouted in pure anger. Misty threw her pokeball, "Misty calls! Starmie!" She unleased her Starmie who came out with a bang. Joe smirked and in a cocky tone, "To bad your water pokemon won't be able to beat my plant!" He stated. "Alright Weepinbell! Let's go!" Joe shouted and threw his plant pokemon. Misty narrowed her eyes, "I'll teach him about pokemon!" She shouted clenching her fists. "Starmie go!" Misty shouted pointing forward at her starfish. Starmie fired a powerful water gun that sent the Weepinbell flying. Joe looked very surprised at this. "Huh?! But Weepinbell is strong against water pokemon!"

A voice entered the ending battle, "True, but there's one thing you didn't know. Your opponents from the city gym." They all turned to see a pretty brunette in the school tech outfit. It was Giselle. She continued her talk as the familiar tech boys appeared behind her. "Her pokemon has much more experience battling. You should have known that. Your an embarrassment to the whole school." Giselle stated arrogantly. "But!" Joe said looking conflicted.

Ash and Brock had to blush then Ash shook it off. "She is really pretty but a bitch." Ash said bluntly narrowing his eyes. "Giselle looks just like a movie star." Brock stated with a massive blush. Ash had to admit she did except her attitude was horrible. Misty gave a glare at Brock, but a smirk at Ash saying that. She saw Giselle's face contort into a frown after hearing Ash's bitch comment.

"I'm the top student in the beginning class of this exclusive prep school of the world! Pokemon tech! It's sad that others are blessed with my beauty, my talent and my humble attitude. People call me a star. But, I'm just Giselle!" Giselle stated with a wide arrogant smile striking a pose. Ash and crew frowned at this. Talon cawed at the pig-headed girl. Evlon snorted at her unimpressed happy to know that she was right on the money earlier when she saw her picture.

* * *

Outside Team Rocket blinked at this. "I think she's even more conceited then we are." Jessie said with shock. "Yes. But she's awfully cute. Isn't she?" James said with a smile looking happy at that. "Not as cute as Meowth!" Meowth said with a grin. The Rocket members growled at that and sent him flying.

* * *

Inside Giselle walked over to Joe. "I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best that they can be. To teach each other and respect each other. And enjoy the pokemon of tomorrow." She said with a smile to herself. Then she narrowed her eyes a second later, "But your a weakling!" Joe blinked and looked shocked at that. "You better get stronger fast or before you know it your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good!" Giselle shouted. Joe looked shocked at that sentence. Giselle snorted afterwords and turned her head arrogantly. She walked away from Joe who looked saddened.

"Not so fast!" Misty shouted in anger watching that interaction unbelievably. "A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help You may look beautiful, but remind me of a old saying that beauty's only skin deep!" Misty said narrowing her eyes at the prep girl. Misty thought back to the time of saving Ash when he was bleeding at the river side. Giselle frowned at that and gave a snort of laughter, "Jealously isn't very pretty either. Is it?" Giselle retorted with a smirk.

Ash looked shocked that someone said that to Misty. "I better do something." Ash said to himself. Brock heard this response and leaned down to whisper to Ash's ear, "Wise pokemon trainers never get involved with a cat-fight." Brock stated. Ash blinked at that and then remembered how scary girl fights could get. He shuddered at that. Talon had to admit it was true. Evlon smirked knowing that girl fights are often times sometimes more tougher.

"For a water pokemon battle. I'll choose! Graveler go!" Giselle shouted throwing her pokeball. It released the boulder pokemon. Ash narrowed his eyes at that thing. Misty frowned and had Starmie ready for battle. "Graveler?! But rock pokemon are more weak against water pokemon." Brock shouted at this. Giselle smirked, "My pokemon are at such an advanced level they can beat water pokemon!" Giselle stated arrogantly. Her Graveler went forwards and tackled Starmie. Starmie dodged and went away from the boulder pokemon. Graveler turned and followed the flying starfish. Starmie used it's water gun and Graveler rolled into a ball resisting the water spray. It smashed right into Starmie's jewel. It went flying out a window smashing the glass and falling into the pool outside. Misty looked on shocked, "I can't believe it." She whispered to herself.

Outside Giselle smirked, "Now we're by the pool. Your pokemon's specialty. You can use a different pokemon if you want." Giselle stated with a smirk looking towards her Graveler. Misty looked on sad holding her Starmie towards her to comfort it. "Oh! And, I sure you'll choose another pokemon who's weak against water!" Misty shouted with narrowed eyes. "Pokemon are only as strong as the trainer who raises them!" Giselle retorted with her hands on her hips in a cold smile. "A pokemon who's weak but better trained can still win. It depends on the trainer. I hope your learning something from this Joe." Giselle stated with an arrogant tone as she turned to look at Joe. "Ah!" He said in surprise. "A pokemon's level of training is just as much of a factor as a pokemon's fighting deciding a match." Giselle said with a smirk. Joe looked conflicted at this and gave a sad frown. "A first class pokemon trainer can calculate that!" She said arrogantly.

Ash glared at that, "Wait a minute! There's more to training then calculating levels!" Ash retorted looking the girl over. "Who are you?!" Giselle said with a blink looking the scar-ed it over. She had to say he was pretty cute but the thought went away soon after. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet! And I already got 2 badges!" He said narrowing his eyes at the girl. She laughed at this, "In other words your a beginner." She said with a smirk. "And how long have you been trying to become a pokemon trainer?" She stated looking at him. Ash frowned at this and retorted, "About 2 months. I guess." He stated. She looked shocked at this, "2 whole months! Then you must be really weak then." Giselle stated with a laugh. Ash growled at this, "Weak am I? How about we put that to the test. A pokemon battle. You and me!" Ash shouted. Evlon yipped in reply. Giselle saw the Eevee and got a smirk at for a second. "I'm up for that. How about we make the stakes higher. If, I win, I get your Eevee. If you win you can get my Graveler." She stated with a smirk. Ash looked shocked at this and said, "I would never do that to Evlon!" He shouted tightening his hold on his little girl. She yipped at him in happiness for his care. "Are you afraid to lose? I knew a newbie trainer like you couldn't win against someone like me." Giselle stated flipping her hair away.

Ash twitched an eyebrow at this and growled. Evlon growled in that remarked and turned to her trainer. She yipped at him to have a battle with her. "Are you sure girl?" Ash said looking conflicted at this. Evlon nodded and licked his chin in reassurance. Ash gave a smile and then turned coldly at the girl, "Let's have a battle!" Ash stated. He placed Evlon down and Talon flew off to land on Misty's shoulder. "We'll have a 2 on 2 pokemon match!" Giselle stated. Ash nodded and gave a bone chilling smile. "I'm up for that." He stated grabbing Mystic's pokeball. "I'm gonna knock the floor with you bitch!" Ash yelled looking at her possessed to bet on his Eevee. She saw the look in his eyes and wondered if she did the smart thing.

"Mystic! Let's trash this girl!" Ash yelled out throwing his sea snake. Giselle, the other boys, and Joe behind blinked at this wondering who Mystic was. _'Most be a weak pokemon.'_ They all thought. Ash's ball hit the ground the second later. It glowed and released his Gyarados who roared to the heavens. The tech students all went wide-eyed at that. "That's Mystic!?" They shouted at this. Ash smirked, "Use Ice Fang follow by Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted at his Gyarados. She roared and slithered to the Gravler. She used her fangs to hit the Graveler and it yelled feeling the frostbite. She then sent it flying into the air with her watered tail. "Grav-eler!" It shouted as it free falled to the ground. It left a crack in the ground after landing. It looked on dazed. Giselle looked shocked that her Graveler lost. She saw Ash's stern face staring back, "Will you look at that. You just lost. How about the next match?" Ash said coldly. Giselle glupped and got her other pokeball. She returned her Graveler and released her next pokemon.

"Cubone go!" She shouted throwing her bone pokemon. Ash blinked at this and gave a wild smile. "Alright I'm game with that. Mystic get into the pool your done. For now just relax in the pool." Ash stated and Mystic gave a rumble. She slithered into the pool and went back to stare at the battle. "Alright boy time for your turn!" Ash shouted and threw his Sandshrew pokeball. It popped out with a squeak. It stared at it's opponent waiting for Ash's orders. Giselle shouted, "Leer attack!" Cubone did it's glare attack and Sandshrew froze before hearing Ash's command, "Use Rollout followed by Fury Cutter!" Sandshrew nodded and rolled into ball it rolled towards Cubone and hit it. It then popped out of a ball and upper cutted it with a powerful fury slash. Cubone cried out in pain. "Cubone! Use Bone a rang!" Giselle shouted looking worried. "Cu-bone!" It shouted and threw it's bone. Ash glared at that, "Sandshrew use Magnitude!" Ash shouted angrily. Sandshrew squeaked at that and smashed it's foot on the ground. It shook the ground and everyone tried to stand up with great force. Mystic roared feeling the pool shake. "Sorry girl it'll be over soon." Ash said in concern for his Gyarados. Sandshrew's attack ended and Cubone fell down with a cry. "End it with a Swift attack!" Ash shouted. Sandshrew squeaked and fired it's stars at Cubone. It fly back to Giselle's feet and cried. "Cubone!" Giselle shouted in alarm. The boys behind her looked shocked. Ash smiled at his pokemon's victory.

Giselle fell to her knees watching her Cubone cry, "I lost. Cubone good try. Come on back. Don't cry." Giselle said with a faint smile. She returned her bone pokemon silently, "You'll be ok now." She told herself and her returned pokemon. She looked over to Ash and his gang. She looked shocked that she even lost to him. Joe was amazed that Ash's pokemon were that strong. "I lost a match." She whined to herself. She never lost ever and this kid from nowhere beats her. _'All for that stupid Eevee too. Wait.. I lost so.. No.. Graveler!' _She realized with that thought.

She was lost in her self pity when a smoke started to from. Giselle look up with shock and looked around where it was coming from. The others blinked as well until they heard Ash say, "Oh no. It's not-" He was interrupted by Team Rocket. "Allow us to reintroduce ourselves." They all heard Jessie and James say at once.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth came flying down from the sky falling to the pool. It was underwater and saw Gyarados staring at him in curiosity and he swam up frantically. He jumped out of the water to land in front of Jessie and James.

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right! I love a Splashy entrance!

Giselle instantly knew who they were as did the rest of the pokemon tech kids. "I heard of you Team Rocket. Your the one's who got the worst grades ever at the entrance exam. How about your team faces our team." Giselle said with a smirk holding up her pokeball. All the rest of the pokemon tech boys smirked along as well holding their pokeballs. Team Rocket looked shocked at this. "The two of us against all of them!" Jessie shouted with alarm. "But the rules say 1 on 1!" James yelled remembering the rules. "Bad guys don't play by the rules! Get'em!" Giselle shouted as she threw her pokeball. The tech boys did the same. Meowth saw Ash's dark smirk aiming right at him ready to sick his Gyarados on him. _'I don't think he got over that scratch...'_ Meowth thought with a glup. Team Rocket took off in a blast running away. "Look like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted.

It was later and Giselle sat at the pools stone side it was sunset. She was watching Ash petting his Gyarados across the pool. It was giving a happy rumble as he scratched her scales. He was laughing as it licked his face with it's massive tongue. The tech boys were swarmed around him in the back looking the giant water pokemon. They were amazed that he had a pokemon like that. They were more then shocked that Ash was really affectionate with it too. "There's just things that you can't learn in school. And that's a good lesson." Giselle said smiling at Ash's interaction watching Ash rub his face against his Gyarados. Who in turn closed it eyes and gave a deep happy rumble in return. Joe walked up behind Giselle watching him too. Giselle turned to look at Joe as he said, "I'm going home and starting from scratch with my first pokemon. I hope to be like Ash is right now. He has all this great team himself. Someday I hope to be that strong." Joe stated with a smile watching Ash turning his head to pet his Spearow, Talon on his shoulder.

"Hey Giselle. Maybe we'll met someday at the pokemon league." Joe said turning to Giselle with a smile. She gave a small smile in return, "I hope so." She then turned back to look at Ash. She told Joe again, "I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent if we do." Joe nodded and replied, "Is it alright if, I keep your picture with me?" He said shyly. Giselle laughed and nodded, "Sure. I have pictures of my friends too." She answered. Joe blinked with shock, "Huh?! Do you have mine?" She smiled and got up. She walked to Joe with a smile, "We're friend now aren't we?" She stated and held up a hand. "Good luck Joe." Joe looked at Giselle and gave a grin. He held his hand and they both shook as a sign of friendship. "You too Giselle." She watched Joe walk off and turned to look at Ash. She then looked at the pokeball in her hand and nodded to herself. She walked over to were Ash was and coughed politely knowing she left a wrong impression on him earlier. She remembered him calling her a bitch. She had no doubt in her mind that she most likely was.

Ash turned to look who it was then his face went to a frown in a matter of seconds. All his pokemon growled at her. She suddenly found the ground interesting. "I know, I came off as a bitch..." She muttered to herself. "That's for sure. You make a Gyarados look like a Pidgey with your attitude. Of course not from you Mystic." Ash stated bluntly to her and looked back at his Gyarados apologetic. It roared showing that it was fine with that statement sense it agreed that the girl made her kind look kind with her attitude. Giselle winced at that as did the gang looking on. "Ow that one was a burn." Misty said with a wince. Brock grimaced hearing that remark from Ash. "I know that now Ash." She whispered. Ash narrowed his eyes at her and lifted a brow. "Alright if you say so." He retorted not buying her sudden change. Giselle looked sad at that. "Well if it's to much. I remembered the promise we made today." She stated. Giselle lifted her pokeball towards Ash. "Here. I promised you a Graveler if you bested me in battle. You won so here's Graveler." She stated holding the boulder pokemon's pokeball. Ash blinked at that. "Are you sure?" Ash questioned. Giselle nodded, "I don't deserve it with what I did to it today." She remarked. Ash blinked and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll take it." He gently took the ball from her and placed it on his belt. He smiled and turned to her, "Thanks. It was a good battle." Ash stated. He knew she was a witch before but a good opponent. Giselle smiled,"I hope we battle again someday." She retorted. Misty smiled walking beside Ash and said to Giselle, "I hope we can have another battle sometime." Giselle grinned at that and nodded to Misty. Ash laughed and smiled. He held out his hand. Giselle blinked and then settled to a smile. They shook hands signaling a good match.

They walked away from the pokemon tech and Ash smiled holding his new pokemon. He wondered what he could do with a Graveler. He wondered in his mind. He couldn't wait what else was gonna happen on his journey. He felt Evlon licking his chin and looked down at his evolution pokemon. He laughed soon afterwords.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

Ash now has a Primeape, Nidoran (F), and Graveler. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

_knightblazer85: _I will make Ash use his Nidoran. He won't use Beedrill because he doesn't want to. He thinks it'll be better off with his mother. Nidoran would be a good companion for her.

_Lightingblade49: _Thanks. I want Ash to have a powerful intimidation to people and pokemon. He doesn't take crap from anyone. He can take Misty's mallet abuse cause he knows she wouldn't really hurt him. He just won't with others. Watch out Gary. Ash will capture some fully evolved pokemon. Bulbasaur will maybe evolve, I'm not to sure. I want Ash to have a very strong team. He doesn't want to be seen as weak. I wanted him to care for his mother sense he is the man of the house. Also I just posted the poll.

_Darkmachies:_ Yes all the starters are next. He is gonna get Krabby. I can't wait for his gym battle with Surge. I won't do every single episode. I agree there were some that were useless. Also sense he will already have pokemon from there and won't do.

_Senpen banka:_I wanted to give a reason why he got those guys. Giselle was a huge bitch in that show. I kinda have that idea in mind. I'm thinking of Ash evolving Pikachu. It doesn't want to evolve but Ash won't care. He has a scar that will never go away so would most likely punish Pikachu with evolving it to a Raichu cause that'll never go away. It's dark but Ash has pure hate for it at the moment.

_Eonentity: _Thanks. I want this to be a excellent story. Hope it is a wonderful.

_PrincessAnime08: _Thanks. Each story there will be some changes. I don't like Ash being whiny and clumsy.

_Shin'en of the Chaotic: _Thanks. Glad you like it. I want it to be very different. I know Misty's attitude is rough but she mean's well. I rather like her. She reminds me of my godmom. Ash will also get a powerful Eevee evolution. I was stuck on 2, but have found the winner. He will also be getting cool unique types.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _He will have a love interest. He is gonna drive Brock nuts in the future.

_ShadowWolfDemon19: _I want Ash to be harsh when very angered. I said he likes to psychologically screw with you before getting physically violent. I want Ash to find Togepi's egg normally. I'll think about the Dratini egg.

_Bleach2121XX: _No Giselle giving Ash her Graveler does not count as a trade. You need to give something else in order for that to happen. So Ash now has a Graveler that he doesn't really need.

_Pokemaster 341: _Ash is getting the Onix sooner or later. He will use the metal coat from AJ. He is going to get a electric type sometime.

_Dawn Ketchum Fan: _Ash won't get a Umbreon. I told everyone before he will not have one's that his rival Gary has. I do like the idea of giving him a Misdreavus. It would fit his team.

_Bloodlinenaruto: _I will update as often as I can.

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _The Graveler will play a role later for the story.

_Ashfth12: _The Pikachu idea is epic. But Ash isn't that mean with it. He would never kill it or abandoned it like it did him. He would just even.

_Capito Celcior: _Misty doesn't have a last name. I've looked it up and every other fanfiction has had Waterflower.

_Fanficcc meister: _Yeah she was a bitch. I wanted to make her nicer in the end after the thrashing Ash gave her. Yeah, Ash's pokemon team is starting to evolve. He'll get some good ones on his journey. I think Aerodactyl would be great.

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom: _His pokemon will soon evolve. I hope for him to have a powerful team in the future. I hope for him to get far in the kanto league. Not win the whole thing, but get a good score. He will get the other starters in the other regions in later chapters.

_Cottonmouth25: _Ash has a lot of intelligence in this story sense he had to become a better trainer. He wants to be smart and not get hurt like before. He was in the hospital for a bit and Professor Oak told him a lot about the gyms. The Professor felt bad after giving Ash that Pikachu.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Spearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female) _evolved_

Cloyster: Gem (female) _evolved_

**Ekans**: Naga (female)

**Primeape**: Champ (male) _evolved_

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandshrew**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Meowth**: Bastet (female)

**Eevee:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female)

**Graveler**: Graveler (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Charmander

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Hidden Village_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash turned to look who it was then his face went to a frown in a matter of seconds. All his pokemon growled at her. She suddenly found the ground interesting. "I know, I came off as a bitch..." She muttered to herself. "That's for sure. You make a Gyarados look like a Pidgey with your attitude. Of course not from you Mystic." Ash stated bluntly to her and looked back at his Gyarados apologetic. It roared showing that it was fine with that statement sense it agreed that the girl made her kind look kind with her attitude. Giselle winced at that as did the gang looking on. "Ow that one was a burn." Misty said with a wince. Brock grimaced hearing that remark from Ash. "I know that now Ash." She whispered. Ash narrowed his eyes at her and lifted a brow. "Alright if you say so." He retorted not buying her sudden change. Giselle looked sad at that. "Well if it's to much. I remembered the promise we made today." She stated. Giselle lifted her pokeball towards Ash. "Here. I promised you a Graveler if you bested me in battle. You won so here's Graveler." She stated holding the boulder pokemon's pokeball. Ash blinked at that. "Are you sure?" Ash questioned. Giselle nodded, "I don't deserve it with what I did to it today." She remarked. Ash blinked and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll take it." He gently took the ball from her and placed it on his belt. He smiled and turned to her, "Thanks. It was a good battle." Ash stated. He knew she was a witch before but a good opponent. Giselle smiled,"I hope we battle again someday." She retorted. Misty smiled walking beside Ash and said to Giselle, "I hope we can have another battle sometime." Giselle grinned at that and nodded to Misty. Ash laughed and smiled. He held out his hand. Giselle blinked and then settled to a smile. They shook hands signaling a good match._

_They walked away from the pokemon tech and Ash smiled holding his new pokemon. He wondered what he could do with a Graveler. He wondered in his mind. He couldn't wait what else was gonna happen on his journey. He felt Evlon licking his chin and looked down at his evolution pokemon. He laughed soon afterwords._

**Present:**

Ash was leading the others through the forest in high grass that went to his waist. Misty and Brock followed right behind him. They looked nervous because, Ash had horrible direction skills. Ash turned to look at them, "Don't worry, I'm positive that this way will take us back to the path." Ash retorted looking sure of himself. Talon on his shoulder gave a sigh. "Positive. Huh." Brock said with sarcasm. Misty frowned and stated, "That's what you said an hour ago! I'm tired!" She said angrily. Ash stopped and turned to look at them. "Whew! I told you to stick to the main road. But you had to take a short cut!" Misty stated looking sternly at Ash. He had the grace to look sheepish then frowned, "My fault? It was you who said to go this way." Talon loved his trainer, but at times like these he wished he had better sense of directions. "Ha!If, I was leading we wouldn't have gotten lost like this!" Misty shouted at Ash angrily. "Who says we're lost?!" Ash shouted in self denial. "Listen genius if you don't know where you are or where your going that mean's your lost!" Misty shouted. Brock tried to be peace keeper. Talon cawed at Ash to be calm. "Chill chill!" Brock spoke holding his hands in surrender. Misty fowned and crossed her arms, "Alright. But remind me to yell at you some more if we ever get to Vermillion City." Misty stated.

Ash and the crew were sitting by a river after long hours walking through the dense forest. They were sitting on large boulders. "Time for a break." Ash stated. He sighed and released some of his pokemon sense they were in their pokeballs for a bit. Out came his Ekans and Meowth sense they haven't been released. They hissed and mewed in happiness. When they saw him they ran over to nuzzle him in happiness. He was tackled instantly. He laughed at Naga hissing in delight at her trainer. Meowth mewed and purred at her trainer happy to be with him. Ash smiled and picked up his cat pokemon. He went back to sit on the boulder and relaxed. Naga curled up around him wrapping her tail around his thigh. Ash's Meowth kneaded his jeans purring and curled up in his lap. Ash laughed and petted each of them. Talon was on a tree branch letting them relax. Ash also released his Sandshrew sense he wanted to give his Meowth and Sandshrew names.

"Alright you 2. I think it's time for names." Ash retorted. They both looked at him with curious eyes. Ash then thought of names in his mind. He looked over his Sandshrew. "Hmmmm... I think, I got just the name for you boy." Ash said in a muse. Sandshrew looked at him wondering what it will be. "I think Quake would suit you. Sense your a ground pokemon and can make earthquakes." Ash stated with a grin. The newly named Quake squeaked in happiness at that name and ran up hug his trainers leg. Ash laughed and petted his rough skinned rodent. He then looked at his Meowth. "Hmmm... I think, I got a good name for you kitty cat." Ash said to his cat pokemon. She mewed in question. "Bastet." The Meowth blinked. Misty who heard this smiled, "Oh Ash that's a wonderful name for her." She said with a smile. Meowth blinked and looked at her trainer with curiosity. "The name Bastet comes from a egyptian god who was a cat goddess. I think the name would be prefect for you Bas." Ash said with a smile. The newly named Bastet looked rather happy at that and purred in response liking the name. Ash laughed and resumed petting her. Just then he heard water splatter.

"Hm?" He glanced over and saw a Oddish lapping water out of a water hole. "Oh wow. I wonder what type that is?" Ash questioned. He pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Oddish: **_This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around._

Ash gave a grin at this, "I think that sounds cool. It could be a good member for the team." Ash said to himself. He was just about to lift a pokeball and get Naga to fight when Misty butted in. "Hold it!" She shouted blocking Ash's way. Ash frowned at this, "What for?" He questioned. Misty smiled and pointed to herself, "Because, I'm gonna catch that pokemon." She retorted with a smile. Ash blinked at that and remembered Misty hasn't caught any pokemon. He smiled soon afterwords, "Alright. You can catch this one Mist." Ash said with his eyes softening. Misty smiled, "Thanks Ash." He nodded and watched Misty get ready to fight for the Oddish. They both saw the Oddish about to run away.

Misty shouted, "Go Starmie!" She threw her starfish pokemon and it came out spinning. It jumped in front of the Oddish. It squeaked out in surprise and ran in another direction. "Water gun now!" Misty shouted. Starmie hit the Oddish with it's water gun full blast. The Oddish went flying and spinned looking dazed. "Now that's the way to spray! Tackle it Starmie!" Misty said with a grin. Starmie went spinning towards it and smashed the Oddish into the ground. It landed on the ground looking dizzy. Misty smirked and grabbed one of her pokeballs. "That weakened it. Gotta catch it now! Pokeball go!" She threw the ball towards the Oddish. Just when it was about to hit the Oddish it went flying. Everyone looked shocked. "Uh oh." Misty retorted with a blink. "Oh!" Ash said looking at the Bulbasaur before them. It was growling at them. Ash got very happy at this remembering on before the journey that he wanted a Bulbasaur. "Wow. I can't believe it a Bulbasaur!" Ash stated with a smile. He got his pokedex out for that.

**Pokedex Bulbasaur: **_It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. __Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild. _

Ash looked the Bulbasaur over and saw it looked very strong. The Bulbasaur growled and ran towards Starmie giving it a powerful tackle attack. It went flying to Misty, "Oh Starmie! Are you ok?" She shouted with worry for her starfish pokemon. Ash growled and shouted, "Now it's my turn to try!" He held out his pokeball. "Talon! I choose you!" Talon screeched and flew down to the field. It stared hard at Bulbasaur who growled in return. "Talon use Drill Peck!" Ash shouted. His Spearow cawed and flew towards the plant pokemon it growled at this and used it's vine whip. Talon dodged this and started drill the plant furiously with it's beak. It roared with pain. "Talon use Aerial Ace!" His Spearow flew into the air to get ready for it's spy move. Bulbasaur growled and watched it come it got it's vines out. Talon came flying down and smacked Talon hard. It went flying and hit a tree. Ash cried out in alarm, "Talon!" He watched the Bulbasaur and Oddish take off in a hurry. He then ran over to pick up his bird pokemon and looked him over in worry. Talon nipped Ash's fingers gently in response showing it was alright. Ash gave him a gentle smile, "Maybe next time we'll get him boy." Ash said with a grin. Talon cawed at that in agreement. Ash returned Talon so he could rest for a while. He returned all his pokemon and got ready to move again.

Ash and crew were over a river. Ash was looking over a bridge with a hard look on his face. He carefully checked the ropes holding it and didn't know if it was ok or not. He would just have to find out. They were crossing the bridge soon afterwords. "What is this place?" Misty said in question looking around while walking. Brock looked down at his map, "I can't find this bridge on my map." He said then a powerful wind went by and rocked the bridge. It shook it and the old ropes snapped. Everyone screamed in alarm. The bridge fell and Ash grabbed a hold of the one bridge wood. He growled holding on tightly. Misty was holding on tightly to him by his right leg while his other gripped the wood piece. Brock was holding onto the other side of the bridge. It got hard for him to hold and he fell off. "Ahhhh!" He screamed. Ash growled and turned to look at Brock falling with his bad eye. "Brock's falling!" Ash cried out in alarm worried for his friend. Brock landed in the raging river. Misty shouted with worry, "Ash! You have to pull us up it's our only chance!" Misty cried out. Ash nodded and with great strength he lifted himself up on the bridge. He pulled Misty along and gave her a hand which she was very grateful for.

They were now on the other side of the cliff. The bridge looking down even more. Ash was happy that he made it across with just his arm muscle. "Whew! I'm totally wiped out." Ash said panting. Misty looking out of breath turned to Ash, "We can't rest now. We have to find Brock!" She said with worry. Ash blinked at that and nodded, "Right!" They climbed down the slope and ran down the river's bed. They followed the current down stream to led them to Brock. "Hurry up!" Ash shouted back at Misty. She nodded and ran a little faster before she fell in something. Ash heard her cry out and turned to see what happened. He saw her in a hole, "Wow. How did you get down there?" Ash questioned. Misty in the hole groaned at his rubbing her sore behind, "I fell in. How else. What's a trap doing here?" Misty yelled in question at this. "It seems pretty strange." Ash remarked looking around. "Just help me out quick!" Misty said scared to be in the hole as she held her arms out for Ash. He bend over and grabbed Misty's hand. "This is just not our day." Ash retorted looking winded. Misty nodded in 2 wondered the river bed still following it to take them to Brock. Ash sighed looking at the river. He heard a splash and looked and saw a blue pokemon. Ash blinked at this and grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Poliwag: **_The Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a good swimmer. _

Ash nodded at this, "I think he will be cool to have." He grabbed Naga's pokeball. She came out with a hiss. She spotted the Poliwag and hissed in response. "Alright Naga! Use Acid Spray!" Naga hissed and hit the Poliwag with a powerful acid spray. The Poliwag cried out in alarm. "Use Gunk Shot!" Ash shouted watching the tadpole pokemon with intense eyes. His Ekans hissed and shot a hurde of gunk at the tadpole. It cried and fell back in the water. It came back up with angered eyes. It glowed starting to evolve. It became a Poliwhirl. Ash blinked and frowned at that. He grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Poliwhirl: **_The Tadpole Pokémon. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus making it more agile in water. _

Ash glared at that explanation and yelled at Naga, "Alright girl! Let's kick it up!" Naga hissed in agreement. "Mud bomb!" Ash yelled out. His Ekans hissed and released her bomb. It exploded and Poliwhirl went flying. It landed on the ground with a groan and started to slowly get up. "Use Wrap Naga!" His Ekans slithered over fast and vice gripped the tadpole pokemon. She squeezed until it couldn't breath any longer. Ash told her to release it and it fell down fainted. Ash smirked, "Good girl Naga!" Ash grabbed his pokeball and threw it at the Poliwhirl. "Go pokeball!" It caught the tadpole pokemon and he waited until it dinged. It took a few, but he got it. Ash smiled as his snake pokemon slithered to him. "Great job Naga! I'm proud of you." He said stroking her scales gently. She hissed in delight then froze. Ash watched her froze and looked at her in worry. "Naga are you ok?" He said with concern. Just as he asked that his Ekans started to glow. Ash widened his eyes and got a smile. Naga was evolving. He watched with baited breath as the glow went away to reveal his new Arbok. It blinked owlishly at him. "Oh Naga. Your even more beautiful." Ash whispered and hugged his cobra pokemon. It hissed happily that her trainer still thought she was lovely. Misty smiled at the sidelines happy that Ash got 2 new pokemon. Ash stroked her one last time before he returned her.

They continued their looking for Brock at the river bed. Ash walked over a root on the ground avoiding it. Misty didn't and tripped over it. It triggered a trap. They were lifted into a tree with a capture net. They yelled in distress kicking in the net. "Hey! How did we end up in a tree?!" Ash shouted out with anger. "I don't know do something!" Misty shouted looking distressed. Ash blinked at her, "What can, I do?" He retorted thinking about maybe getting Quake out to see if he could help. "Try wiggling. See if the net will open." Misty shouted. Ash started to wiggle the net. "Ohhh..." She didn't like the wiggling. Ash sighed, "This isn't helping at all Mist." Misty frowned at that, "You got any better ideas?! Let's hear them!" Misty shouted at Ash angrily. Ash frowned at Misty's yelling but knew she was distressed so he let her slide. They heard a noise, "Bulba—saur!"

Ash looked over turning to see Bulbasaur in the grass looking up at them. It had a smug look to him. Ash frowned at that gripped the ropes on the net. "It's that Bulbasaur..." Ash said to Misty. She blinked and peered down at it with question. The Bulbasaur started to walk away. Ash narrowed his eyes at that and sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to fight it. It wouldn't do to yell and scream in this net. What is he kicked Misty or hurt himself in the process.

* * *

Looking over at the tree tops in the dense forest Team Rocket popped out with binoculars. "The village we're looking for should be the other side of that bridge." Jessie said with a smirk. "Let's just hope the rumors are true." James answered with a grin. Coming out of the trees Meowth smirked, "Tee hee. Just you wait and see what Team Rocket has planned for you. You delicious little village." He said with a laugh. Team Rocket smirked a once.

* * *

Back to Ash and Misty who were still in the net. Ash sighed, "Gee. I wonder happened to Brock?" Ash said with worry. "I wonder too." Misty whispered nervous for their friend. Ash smiled to Misty, "Don't worry Mist. Brock's a rock pokemon trainer. He can take anything." Ash retorted trying to reassure his friend. She smiled at Ash's thoughtfulness, "Yeah."

"Ahoy!" They heard. They looked down from the net to see Brock waving at them. "HeyBrock!" Ash yelled in surprise happy to see his friend. Misty smiled a greeting at her friend as well glad he was ok. "Why are you hanging around in that tree?" Brock said looking at them with question. They both scowled at that remark. Brock walked over and pulled out a pocket knife. He cut the rope not a second later. Ash and Misty felt their gravity hit the ground in seconds. They groaned at once."That was nice, but maybe next time maybe you can let us down more gently?" Misty asked. Brock looked sheepish, "Yeah sure. Ah. Sorry." He said scratching his hair with nervousness. Then Ash and Misty smiled after seeing Brock in front of them. "We've been looking all over for you!" Misty shouted. Ash nodded, "We saw you fall into the river then what happened?!" Ash questioned. Brock nodded at this, "Well, I was been washed away in the rapids." _It shows a clip of Brock almost drowning. His hand being held out to grab something along the way. He was grabbed by a girl near the river. "I got you so hold on!" She shouted and pulled him to land. He got on land and panted happy to be out of the water. He looked to see a pretty young girl in front of him._"The girl who saved my life was incredibly beautiful." Brock stated with a smile. Ash blinked at this, "A beautiful girl huh. That's cool Brock." Ash said with a smile. Doesn't hurt to be saved by a pretty girl.

Brock led them to a small log cabin area. It had a river beside it and sitting on a log when entering the site was a young women. There were pokemon all around her. Ash had to admit when coming in that he was rather beautiful. She turned to them and smiled, "Oh!" Brock gave a happy grin and turned to his friends. "Melanie! This is Ash and Misty." Brock said showing her to his friends. Ash gave a grin, "Hello!" The girl Melanie smiled seeing the scar-ed boy, "So your Brock's friends! He told me all about you." She said looking at the boy Ash uncertainly seeing the scar. Brock told her that Ash was a little sensitive about it so don't mention it. Misty smiled hearing Melanie's greeting, "Great!" Then she blinked seeing the pokemon before her. "Wow! Look at that!" Misty shouted in surprise. All the pokemon were eating out food bowls. All different forest kind were there. "Do all those pokemon belong to you?" Misty questioned to Melanie. The girl looked towards Misty, "Oh no." Melanie said with a laugh. Brock walked over and bend down to pet a Paras. "This a place where pokemon are able to come and relax." Brock stated. Ash thought it over for a sec, "Sorta like summer camp?" He questioned. Brock smiled, "Sorta. But all year long. Pokemon who get abandoned or injured they can come here. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better. Then they leave." Brock said patting the Paras still. It chattered happily to him and he smiled. Misty then blinked the logic, "So this is like a pokemon center and Melanie is the doctor." Misty stated with a grin. Melanie smiled and shook her head, "Oh no. I'm not qualified to be a pokemon doctor." Brock laughed and stood up, "This is more like a pokemon help spa." Brock retorted. And and Misty blinked at this.

"Here the pokemon don't have to battle one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves. Until they recover." Melanie said smiling. "Cool" Misty said with a smile. Brock walked over to them with Paras at his heels. "Melanie collects plants to use for medicine. She knows all about which plants that can help a pokemon feel better or grow stronger when it's to weak." Ash looked excited at that prospect, "So you and Melanie both love to take care of pokemon!" Ash said with a big smile. Brock gave a grin, "We do." He said smiling at Melanie who was playing with the forest pokemon. Misty saw the look in his eyes and smirked, "Well it looks to me that there is something else Brock might love." Misty said with laughter. Brock blushed hotly at this and Ash blinked as he too gave a similar smirk to his female friend. They teased Brock who jumped putting his hands on their mouths. "Be quiet or she might hear you!" They laughed at that remark.

They were checking the little village in wonder then Ash stopped, "I wonder who put that net up in that tree?" Ash questioned. Misty blinked at that and looked confused, "Probably the same person who dug the hole, I fell into." Misty said looking nervous. Melanie turned over after hearing that and looked upset, "I'm sorry. I was the one who set those traps. I wanted to catch pokemon trainers before they reached the village." Melanie said. "Sense you got caught. I guess they really work." Melanie asked and giggled. Ash and Misty still didn't like that they got caught, but the anger went away soon after. "But why?" Misty questioned. Melanie turned to look at the pokemon, "There are so many injured pokemon here. I have to protect them." Melanie said with conviction. Ash then remembered something, "So the bridge was a trap too." Melanie turned and nodded, "Yes." Ash frowned at that.

* * *

Team Rocket was currently crossing the bridge. They were stepping through the rope holes for their feet to get into while crossing. They gripped the rope side that was still dangling. "Across this bridge lays a lifetime supply of pokemon!" Jessie said with a grin. "How will we ever going to carry them all?" James said with question. Meowth was walking on 4 legs behind them sense he had good balance. "Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Meowth stated. The bridge snapped and they all started to fall. It smashed them against a cliff side. They then fell off and into the raging river.

* * *

The gang was still back at the hidden village. Brock was leading them around, "I promised Melanie we wouldn't capture any pokemon here." Brock stated turning to them looking hard at Ash. The scar-ed boy in question gave a sheepish grin. "I won't Brock. I promise." Brock nodded at that. Misty got a smirk on her face, "And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Brock smacked her head lightly blushing hotly. Misty groaned and glared at Brock then smirked again. "Then that must mean you really do love her!" She stated and Brock smacked her head again. Brock was growling with his face blushing a cherry red. Ash sighed and turned away, "Mist just stop." Misty nodded rubbing her head in pain, "Yeah. Only bad guys only capture sick pokemon." Ash then froze at that, "But are those traps tough enough to keep robbers from this place?" Ash questioned. Misty blinked at that and nodded thinking it over. They then wondered if that was true.

* * *

A scream hit the air as Team Rocket fell into one of Melanies traps. They were getting annoyed with feeling for the trips. "This is the third hole we've fallen into! How come no body falls into one of our traps we always fall into theirs?!" Jessie shouted in anger holding a fist. James groaned and retorted, "Well this one was cleverly hidden and well made." He commented on it. Jessie growled at James, "I'm glad your enjoying it!" She looked pissed to the statement. Meowth just growled in pain.

They got out of the hole and started to walk forward again. They tripped one of the tree nets and were pulled up into the tree. They started to wiggle and kick. They shouted at each other. "Stop pulling my tail!" Meowth shouted in anger.

* * *

The gang was currently helping Melanie with her pokemon. Ash was currently being covered by Caterpie and Rattata sense they knew he was a great at petting. They all sighed when he got to the best part. Brock was currently petting the Paras that wouldn't leave his side with laughter. Misty was currently bend down talking to Oddish. "I'm sorry about what happened in the forest." Misty said with sadness. The Oddish chattered looking at Misty curiously. Misty gave it a gentle smile, "i shouldn't have surprised you like that. Heh. You must have been really scared." She asked with a frown. The Oddish nodded at the girl. It was really scared. Misty nodded at this, "Melanie told me that your old trainer got rid of you. Was it really that he thought that you were to weak?" She questioned in sadness. The Oddish looked down sad and nodded. "You know some trainers can be insensitive, but not all of us are mean like that." Misty said with a gentle smile. She ruffled the Oddish's leafs and it closed it's eyes at this liking the petting. "You just need to find a trainer who understands you." Misty said. The Oddish looked up at Misty and liked the girl already. She wanted Misty to be her trainer. She was interrupted by her thoughts by Misty, "Anyway, I'm sorry about what, I did and, I hope we can be friends." Misty started to cry. The Oddish was taken back from this and looked saddened at Misty. It reached out and dried a tear. Misty blinked and looked at the Oddish in shock. "Ah. Your sweet Oddish. I am sorry. All, I think about lately is winning. I hope, I'm not becoming heartless." The Oddish looked at Misty and shook her head. If Misty was heartless why would she shed tears for her?

Ash came by after hearing Misty's remark, "Misty if you were heartless then you wouldn't have saved me in my time of need. You would have left me bleeding in the river." Ash said looking at Misty gently. She looked at Ash shocked and saw the gratefulness in his eyes. She smiled at that, "Thanks Ash." The Oddish heard this and looked at the scar-ed boy in shock. It saw the scar on it's face and felt sad for the boy. While Oddish looked shocked at this Misty was tackled by Bulbasaur. She hit the ground with a groan. Ash frowned at this and turned to glare at the Bulbasaur. It looked rather taken back seeing Ash's hollow brown eye staring at him. His scar and stern expression didn't help it either, but Bulbasaur shook those thoughts away growling at the girl. "Hey it's rude to tackle people!" Misty shouted in rage. Ash nodded, "She's right!" Ash glared at the Bulbasaur ready to give him a piece of his mind.

Ash saw the expression on it's face and smirked, "I know what's happening. Your just mad that, I was gonna beat you, but you chickened out and ran off." Ash retorted thinking about it's cowardly moment. He disliked cowards as Ash ran a hand to to scar in remembrance. "That must be it!" Misty shouted out behind him looking at the Bulbasaur in anger. Ash growled, "Then let's see how tough you really are!" He was about to grab one of his pokeballs. "Please wait! Please!" Melanie shouted and cut right in front of them. She was blocking their path to the Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish." Melanie said. Ash blinked at that and looked behind it to see the Oddish watching them nervously. It wanted to go back to Misty, but Bulbasaur blocked its way. "Bulbasaur volunteered to guard our whole village." Melanie stated. The other's looked shocked at this statement. "It protects all the injured pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them." Melanie said with conviction. Ash and Misty looked at each other in shock. Melanie continued her tale, "Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal pokemon, I know." She said. Misty looked conflicted, "So that's why it attacked me. It must have thought, I was taking Oddish from the village." Ash nodded at this, but still annoyed that it ran. He felt something pushing his legs and looked down. He saw Bulbasaur pushing his legs to move. Ash blinked at this in question.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked looking at the Bulbasaur. Melanie looked shocked at this, "Bulbasaur doesn't like pokemon trainers. It wants you to leave the village now." Melanie said in confusion. Misty frowned at that, "But we're not here to capture pokemon! We want to help you." Misty said. Melanie nodded to the Bulbasaur still shoving Ash, "It's true Bulbasaur. These are our friends." Melanie stated. Bulbasaur ignored their words and continued it's actions. Ash blinked and smiled, "Bulbasaur was worried about the other pokemon. So it decided to be the village bodyguard. Now that's what, I call bravory. It would be great to have a pokemon like that." Ash said with a grin.

* * *

Just then Team Rocket came down on floating balloons. It had 6 balloons holding them and a huge metal stadium up. They started their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth: **Meowth that's right!

They congratulated themselves about a job well done about not going through the forest and the traps. Team Rocket were happy to finally get towards the village. It set off at once looking for it. It find the log cabin and it's huge shadow covered the village.

Everyone in the village looked up in shock. "Ah!" Everyone shouted and jumped after the gaint floating stadium smashed into the ground. When Ash saw who it was he groaned, "Here we go again." He said with boredom. "The only Jessie Stadium. It's the Team Rocket pokemon challenge." Jessie retorted. James looked annoyed, 'The flying stadium was my idea." James stated angrily. Jessie gave a sheepish grin. The doors opened on the side showing pipes. The gaint tube hit the ground and started suck things in. It was a powerful wind. "All pokemon invited to enter the stadium." Jessie said with a grin. James smirked, "Step right up." Meowth gave a smirk and leaned over to taunt the others, but froze after seeing Ash's face glaring at him. He glupped and backed up to Jessie. _'Meowth! That kid can really hold a grudge!'_

Ash groaned and grabbed a Staryu about to be sucked in, "They never run out of ideas do they?!" Then he took off to the others with Staryu in hand. "Quick! Everyone in the cabin!" Brock yelled out holding the cabin door open. Everyone pokemon and people ran inside. Misty tripped while running to the cabin with Oddish. It was being sucked in. "Noo! Oddish!" Misty shouted with worry. Oddish screamed being sucked in. Bulbasaur grabbed her just in time and Oddish muttered gratefully to Bulbasaur while in his vines. Misty looked happy afterwords, "Bulbasaur thank you!" Ash ran up to her and handed Staryu to her. "Take Staryu!" He handed the starfish to Misty and ran to Bulbasaur. He went behind it to give it a push. It looked shocked that this boy was helping him. "Keep going Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted to the plant pokemon. They finally got to the cabin in seconds. Misty closed the door in a slam.

Team Rocket looked annoyed by this, "That rotten little pest! He's always ruining our flawless plans!" Jessie shouted thinking of that scar-ed kid. "Not this time. He's gathered them all in 1 place for us." James stated with a grin. "Our super vacuum will suck them up!" Meowth shouted with a grin. The vacuum went towards the cabin and got very close to it. Team Rocket cheered themselves on. The vacuum sucked and rattled the cabin. Bulbasaur hopped out and landed on the roof glaring at Team Rocket. It used it's vine whip and heading towards the machine. It smacked the machine left and right. Ash came out of the cabin and threw Talon's pokeball. "Talon! I choose you! Use your Uproar attack!" Ash shouted. Talon screeched and unleashed it's powerful roar. It echoed through the forest and made it's way to Team Rocket. They looked shocked at this and it blasted them away. "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted.

Ash smiled seeing his Spearow doing a great job. He turned to Talon who landed on the ground before his trainer. "Wow Talon. That was great. I knew learning that move would be great for you." Ash said with a grin. Talon nodded at this and cawed in happiness. Talon then froze and Ash blinked wondering what was wrong. Talon felt a powerful surge go through his body. Everyone watched Talon evolve. Ash was breathless taking in his new Fearow. Talon opened his eyes and cawed to the heavens. He flapped his new wings and gave a caw of happiness. He saw his trainer marveling him and Talon cawed to him gently. Ash smiled at him, "Talon... Wow. You evolved. That's so great!" Ash said with a great smile. He bend down and hugged his new bird pokemon. Talon cawed and preened his trainers hair. Ash groaned, "Hey! Stop that." Talon ignored it and continued it's preening. Ash pouted at this. Everyone else laughed at this.

Everyone finally lift the cabin after realizing it was totally safe once more. "Is everyone ok?" Melanie said looking everyone over. Ash smiled and nodded, "I just got the wing knocked out of me." Talon cawed and nuzzled his trainers side sense he could no longer perch on his shoulder. Bulbasaur laughed at that. "Bulba—saur." It said in happiness. Ash smiled down at the plant pokemon, "This village is well protected with this Bulbasaur here." Ash stated with a grin. Melanie then turned to Ash with a smile, "Ash don't you agree that Bulbasaur would make a excellent addition to your team?" Melanie asked. Ash blinked at this response and then got a grin, "Oh yeah! He would be great!" Ash said with a smile. Melanie nodded, "I think Bulbasaur should go with you." Ash looked at her shocked, "Huh?!" He yelled in surprise. "Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker pokemon. But this village is to small the bulb on it's back can't grow. It needs to go out into the world now. And I know you'll take good care of it." Melanie said picking up Bulbasaur and holding him in her arms. Ash blinked at this. "Please do me this favor. Take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion." She said looking at Ash with a smile. Ash looked down to see Bulbasaur staring at him intently.

Misty looked shocked at this, "But will happen to the village without Bulbasaur." She questioned to Melanie. "Yeah. Who's gonna protect you?" Brock said looking at Melanie confused. "It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job. Maybe to great a job. You see these pokemon shouldn't remain in this village forever and ever. After they recover the pokemon are suppose to leave. But's to safe here so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world." Melanie said. All the pokemon hearing this looked down realizing that. The Oddish and Parasect looked intently at Misty and Brock hearing Melanie's explanation. "It's better that they all return to the wild. That's were pokemon belong and hopefully someday they'll find food trainers like you. Of course taking care of sick pokemon will always be my mission. I know my job isn't finished until they return where they came from. So it's the day a pokemon leaves is the most rewarding to me." She said to them. Everyone looked amazed at this.

"Melanie... I..." Brock said quietly. "You see it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here. Please take it with you. It won't be a burden. I promise." Melanie said looking softly at Ash. She knew he didn't like pokemon who were unroly and injured him. She knew just by seeing that scar on his face. "Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want it to be with a place that it can surely grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you Ash." Melanie said calmly. Ash smiled at this, "Well if you really want me to-" He was about to say when he heard Bulbasaur talking to Melanie. "What did it say?" Ash questioned. Melanie giggled, "Bulbasaur he'll join you on 1 condition. It wants to battle you in a pokemon match. Right Bulbasaur?" Melanie said with a giggle. Bulbasaur nodded at the sentence and stared at Ash. "Ha! If you want a match you'll get it!" Ash shouted with excitement.

Ash and Bulbasaur stared at each other on the grassy field. Ash looked to Bulbasaur, "Before this, I got a name for you." Ash stated. The Bulbasaur looked rather taken back from this and nodded to know that the boy had in mind. Ash gave a smile, "I think Alpha would be great you you. Sense your like a leader to this village. Sense your a leador, I think that would fit you." Ash stated with a grin. The newly named Alpha nodded liking the name. It was time to get back to the battle at hand. Ash keep a hand on his belt with the empty pokeball. Bulbasaur growled. Ash nodded and yelled for Talon to fight. Talon screeched and flew onto the field. It stared his opponent down. Bulbasaur used its vine whip. "Talon! Fury Attack!" Talon cawed and scratched Bulbasaur furiously. Bulbasaur growled in pain. It used razor leaf on the Fearow. Talon cawed and flew into the air. Ash nodded, "Let's use that new move boy! The one we've been working on!" Ash shouted to his Fearow. Talon nodded and flew high into the air. "Tri Attack!" The Fearow came flying down at great speed and towards Bulbasaur. Talon fired a powerful beam and it smacked the plant pokemon with great force. It roared with pain and on the dazed. "Great job Talon!" Ash said to his Fearow with a grin. He then turned to the downed plant pokemon. "Alright! Pokeball go!" Ash shouted a threw the pokeball he had the Bulbasaur. It smacked the plant pokemon and was sucked in. It went to ding for a while. After a while it dinged signaling the capture. It then teleported away. Ash smiled and turned to Talon. "Talon! That was great. I'm so proud of you." Ash said in happiness. Talon cawed and nipped his trainers fingers gently. Ash laughed. "Bulbasaur. I'll miss you." Melanie said in sadness and happiness that Bulbasaur got a good trainer. Misty and Brock smiled that their friend got a good pokemon.

The gang was getting ready to leave to head to Vermillion City. "Have a safe trip!" Melanie said with a smile. "I promise to take good care of Bulbasaur." Ash stated to Melanie. She giggled and nodded to him. Brock turned and asked if he could stay with Melanie. She laughed and turned him down wanting him to have cool adventures with Ash and Misty. They were about to leave when Brock and Misty felt something on there legs. They looked down to see Paras and Oddish looking at them. They blinked in confusion. "Wha?" Brock questioned. Misty looked shocked, "Oddish?" They cooed at them. Melanie giggled, "It seems 2 more pokemon here want to come with you. Will you please take good care of them?" Melanie asked. Brock stared at the Paras that wanted to go with him. Brock smiled and took a pokeball. "Alright Paras. You can come." Brock threw the pokeball and it caught Paras with a ding. Misty bend down to stroke Oddish's leafs. "Are you sure Oddish?" Misty questioned. Oddish cooed she liked Misty a lot. Misty smiled and threw her pokeball as well. Brock and Misty smiled that they caught new pokemon. Ash gave a grin happy for his friends.

"Goodbye!" Ash and crew shouted as they started to walk off. They walked away when Misty started to tease Brock who looked sad, "So what did Melanie say when you told her that you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye?" She said with a grin. Brock growled at this, "That's enough stupid questions! Will you please stop embarrassing me?!" Brock shouted at Misty putting a hand on her lips to shut her up. Ash smirked at this happy to have great traveling buddies. He couldn't wait to see what else came his way.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

Ash now has a Arbok, Poliwhirl, Fearow and Bulbasaur. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Misty and Brock also got a Oddish and Paras. Wonder what pokemon they will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**

_Ash girls are now up! Have fun voting!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another Pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Beta Reader: **Iggychan89. Thank you so much for a good job well done.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

_knightblazer85: _A female Nidoran would be prefect for Ash. He needs more poison types. I would also love for him to have a Rhyperior, Aggron and Tyranitar.

_Iggychan89: _Thank you so much for being my beta reader. :)

_darkmachines: _I want Misty to get her Horsea and she will get a Tentacool. Ash's Poliwhirl will be a Poliwrath. It will be a good battle with Sabrina. I am already thinking that. Erica's battle will be good as well. Magneton is what he's gonna get and Muk too. Ash will catch an Aerodactyl. I do want Misty and Brock to get the others.

_Secretlovers: _I want Ash to get crushes, but that's mostly it. He will like hugs from pretty girls and kisses on the cheek. He will probably faint if a girl kissed him on the lips.

_Razska'spromise: _I don't want Ash to have any legendary Pokemon. But I will consider it for later.

_Shin'en of the Chaotic: _The next chapter is going to be would be cool if, Gary did have one.

_3master: _I think Larvitar would be great for him to have sometime earlier. He would raise it more and I can see it loving Ash. It already did, but Ash would really be it's parent then.

_Anime Fanfic Fan: _Ash really doesn't like Pikachu. I love it dearly, but I wanted to change this fic a lot. Ash will be getting a Ralts in the future. I don't want legendary Pokemon for him.

_Bloodlinenaruto: _Dratini, Abra (maybe), and Gastly are types he'll be getting. I also am gonna make Bulbasaur evolve. I always loved Ivysaur.

_Lightningblade49: _Yeah. I wanted them to evolve. His Sandshrew will evolve soon. His Meowth will too. Thanks, I wanted them to have unique names. Be prepared for a massive beat down. Ash doesn't like people like Damion. It's not gonna be pretty.

_Senpen banka: _Yeah. I always thought Ash would do great with a Poliwrath. Thanks for the name's. I thought real hard for them.

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _Bulbasaur will be disgusted with Pikachu. He respects Ash and will hate that Pikachu left him in his time of need. That's not what a Pokemon does.

_PrincessAnime08: _Well the anime did in certain times. Ash mostly got a Pokemon, but never them. I hope to give them Pokemon now.

_Noshadowone: _I said the Graveler will come in handy in the future. Ash would do well with having Bulbasaur on his team. I wanted Misty and Brock to have different Pokemon on their team. I think Paras would be a good Pokemon for Brock. Oddish would be great for Misty.

_ShadowWolfDemon19: _Yep. Ash has a Bulbasaur! Charmander is next afterwords is Squirtle.

_Stallion6 of Deviantart: _I don't want Ash having legendary Pokemon. It wouldn't be him. Pikachu will get what's coming to him. He will already be hated by all of Ash's other Pokemon.

_Swagnilla-Ice-1985: _Thanks. There will be more to follow.

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom: _Good to know a lot of people enjoy the story. Ash and Misty will have a sibling relationship.

_Fanfic meister: _Yeah the story is only gonna get better in the future.

_Rst64tlc: _I had the idea of giving those Unova pokemon to Ash. I don't know about Absol.

_Nightshadegirl: _Yeah it's great that Ash now has cool pokemon. Pikachu is at the meeting place in Pallet's forest and Route 1. Ash will also be getting a Shinx in the future.

_Rebel Energy: _Ash will definitely be getting a Dratini. He will also be getting a Psychic Pokemon as well.

_Pokemaster 341: _Thanks. Brock and Misty need new pokemon sense they barely caught any in Kanto. So Brock is gonna get a few pokemon in this story along with Misty. Also nice story.

_Dawn Ketchum Fan: _Melanie was a miss guided person. I kind of liked her. Thanks though, I'll keep up the story.

_TheRedDragoon: _Sorry for the spelling and grammar issues. As I said before, I'm not a writer. I'm a illustrator and animator. So this is a first for me. Thanks though with the story talk. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I wanted Ash to be different and a lot smarter then he was in the canon.

_Chaoscrafter008: _It ticked me off too that Ash only had a few evolved pokemon. It also ticked me off with how small of Pokemon he captured. He should have caught more then that in Kanto, but didn't. So it makes me happy in this story for him to catch more Pokemon and have more relationships with them.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male) _evolved_

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female) _evolved_

Cloyster: Gem (female) _evolved_

**Arbok**: Naga (female) _evolved_

**Primeape**: Champ (male) _evolved_

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandshrew**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Meowth**: Bastet (female)

**Eevee:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Graveler**: Grav (male)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Squirtle

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Abandoned Charmander_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash turned to look who it was then his face went to a frown in a matter of seconds. All his pokemon growled at her. She suddenly found the ground interesting. "I know, I came off as a bitch..." She muttered to herself. "That's for sure. You make a Gyarados look like a Pidgey with your attitude. Of course not from you Mystic." Ash stated bluntly to her and looked back at his Gyarados apologetic. It roared showing that it was fine with that statement sense it agreed that the girl made her kind look kind with her attitude. Giselle winced at that as did the gang looking on. "Ow that one was a burn." Misty said with a wince. Brock grimaced hearing that remark from Ash. "I know that now Ash." She whispered. Ash narrowed his eyes at her and lifted a brow. "Alright if you say so." He retorted not buying her sudden change. Giselle looked sad at that. "Well if it's to much. I remembered the promise we made today." She stated. Giselle lifted her pokeball towards Ash. "Here. I promised you a Graveler if you bested me in battle. You won so here's Graveler." She stated holding the boulder Pokemon's pokeball. Ash blinked at that. "Are you sure?" Ash questioned. Giselle nodded, "I don't deserve it with what I did to it today." She remarked. Ash blinked and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll take it." He gently took the ball from her and placed it on his belt. He smiled and turned to her, "Thanks. It was a good battle." Ash stated. He knew she was a witch before but a good opponent. Giselle smiled,"I hope we battle again someday." She retorted. Misty smiled walking beside Ash and said to Giselle, "I hope we can have another battle sometime." Giselle grinned at that and nodded to Misty. Ash laughed and smiled. He held out his hand. Giselle blinked and then settled to a smile. They shook hands signaling a good match._

_They walked away from the pokemon tech and Ash smiled holding his new pokemon. He wondered what he could do with a Graveler. He wondered in his mind. He couldn't wait what else was gonna happen on his journey. He felt Evlon licking his chin and looked down at his evolution pokemon. He laughed soon afterwords._

**Present:**

Ash was walking along the path with the crew following him close behind. He couldn't believe that Talon evolved. It felt weird that he wouldn't have his little tiny bird Pokemon on his shoulder anymore and he felt naked without him there. The thought quickly went away when he knew his Fearow had reached his full potential. Ash grinned at this. He was also happy that he got one of the starters he wanted in the beginning of his journey, but woke up too late to get one. He smiled inwardly at the thought. Ash was very happy his team was getting stronger; they were almost all evolved. Just then he felt something wiggling from his belt and Ash stopped to see what was wrong. He saw it was his Eevee's ball. It popped open and Evlon came out and yipped at seeing him. She jumped into his arms and licked his face. Ash blinked at this and stared at her then his face softened into a smile.

"Do you want to be my traveling buddy? Is that what you wanted?" Ash asked with a grin at his evolution Pokemon. She yipped in agreement and pointed her paw at his heart. "You love me?" Ash asked with a whisper. Evlon yipped and snuggled to her trainer showing she didn't want him to be lonely. Ash smiled lovingly at her and petted her fur softly. "Thanks Evlon, you're a one of a kind," Ash said softly to his drowsy Eevee who yawned. She slept in his arms and Ash carried her. Ash saw Misty and Brock smiling. "She wants to be my new traveling buddy," Ash said with a smile. "I can see that," Brock retorted with a smile. Misty got sparkly eyed at the sleeping Eevee whose paw was dangling over Ash's arm. "Oh! She's so cute! I want one!" Misty yelled in earnest. Ash blinked and laughed sheepishly.

They continued walking down the main road to the Pokemon Center. Ash wanted to have his Pokemon checked after all the traveling they had been doing. They took a break from all the walking they've been doing today. Ash was currently looking around for new Pokemon. He looked in his binoculars to see only Spearow. He sighed, "There are only Spearow around here. I already got Talon." Ash stated. Evlon yipped and licked her trainer showing not to get discouraged. He smiled and petted his fox-like Pokemon on the ears. Misty glared and turned to him, "Well that's the least of our worries isn't it," She said angrily. Ash narrowed his back at her, "Just because we're a little lost. Doesn't mean that I have to stop catching all the Pokemon I can, does it?" Ash said with question. Misty frowned, "Of course not, enjoy yourself," She stated with sarcasm. She sighed afterwords, "I just can't take one more step further. We've been looking for Vermillion City for 10 whole days!" Misty shouted and flailed her arms everywhere in anger. Brock blinked and saw something. "Hey Misty, there's a bug on your-" He was gonna say. Misty screamed and hopped on Ash's back. He groaned feeling Misty's weight on him. Evlon yipped angrily for the girl to get off. "AH! Get it away!" Misty shouted scared of the bug being on her. Brock blinked and looked sheepish as he held up a cattail reed, "Ha. It was just a piece of grass," he said with a grin. Misty looked angered after hearing that and growled. Brock was still laughing before getting hit in the face by Misty's foot. She shouted to the heavens, "I'm going crazy! Where are we?!"

Ash frowned, wondering that too when he saw Brock's map floating in the air after Misty's kick to the face. He looked at his twitching friend on the ground before he grabbed the map and read it. "According to this we're right in the middle of nowhere. But it looks like route 24 leads right to Vermillion City," Ash said with a blink and pointed it to Misty. Misty looked excited after hearing that, "Does this trail take us to route 24?" she said in happiness wanting out of this forest. Ash nodded, "According to my calculations it does," Ash said with a smile. Misty grinned, "Alright! Then let's get this show on the road!" She walked passed the downed Brock.

Misty was walking ahead of everybody when she saw a shadow stretch in front of her. Misty got very nervous and turned to the others. "Hey, Ash, take a look at this thing," Misty whispered. Ash looked at the long shape before him and blinked. "I wonder what it is?" Ash asked to himself. Brock peered up at this. "Evlon can you see what it is girl?" Ash said looking at his Eevee. Evlon turned to her trainer and nodded. They all got closer to it and looked. What they saw was a large rock and laying down on it was a Charmander. It looked at them curiously. "A Charmander!" Brock said in surprise. The lizard Pokemon yawned cutely at them. They all fell over at that with sweat-drops.

**Pokedex Charmander: **_A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. _

Ash blinked at this response and gave a smile, "When I went to get my first Pokemon from Professor Oak, I was disappointed that I couldn't get a Charmander. Now I can catch my own," Ash said with a smile. He always loved the lizard starter, instead he got that rat. _'Good riddance too. Stupid cowardly rat.' _Ash thought. He tightened his grip on Evlon at the thought of Pikachu. Evlon yipped at this and licked her trainers neck in response. Misty peered at the Charmander, "I dunno. It looks like it's in bad shape," Misty said looking at the panting Charmander. Brock noticed this, "Yeah. Catch it and we'll take it to the Pokemon center for help," Brock said turning to Ash, who nodded and went to grab an empty Pokeball. He threw it at the Charmander and it blinked at this then narrowed it's eyes and frowned. It used it's tail to smack the Pokeball away. The Pokeball fell right back into Ash's hands. He blinked in shock at this action. "It looks really healthy to me. Do you think I should use Evlon to battle it and make it easier to catch?" Ash asked turning to look at Brock flabbergasted. Misty looked at Ash, "Why don't you let me catch it? My water Pokemon are stronger and can weaken it," She asked curiously. Brock frowned at this and looked towards the lizard, "Hold on a minute. Take a look at the flame on its tail," Brock stated pointing to Charmander's tail. They all looked to see it panting and saw its very small flame. "There's no way it can still have the strength to battle, Ash. Try the Pokeball one more time," Brock said looking towards Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes at this and nodded, "OK." He threw the Pokeball and it hit the upset Charmander. Ash smirked at this ready for it to ding, but to his amazement the Pokeball spat out Charmander. Ash blinked at this owlishly and the ball hit him in the head. Ash groaned at this and growled at the lizard Pokemon. No one threw things at him. No one.

"It sure has a lot of spunk," Brock retorted looking the Charmander over. Ash glared, "A little to much if you ask me," Ash stated looking pissed at the little lizard. Misty frowned, "I think this Charmander has an attitude problem," She said with her hands on her hips. Ash glared at the lizard and Evlon blinked at the lizard herself. She yipped for Ash to put her down. Ash blinked at this and gently put her down. She walked up the rock and peered at the Charmander. "Eve veee ve?" she questioned. The Charmander blinked at this and growled at her, "Char man der.". They started to communicate and Evlon looked shocked at this. She ran back to Ash, "What's the story Evlon?" Evlon ran over and started to do gestures. Ash looked at them, "A man?" Evlon nodded and continued. Ash frowned at this after hearing more and more from Evlon. Everyone saw his expression, "What's the matter Ash?" Misty asked seeing Ash's expression. "Evlon says that this Charmander is waiting on that rock for his trainer to get him," Ash stated looking at the Charmander seriously. Misty blinked astonished, "You mean it belongs to somebody?" Ash frowned at this, "Well, I'm not exactly sure. But Evlon has never been wrong," Ash said looking at his Eevee who yipped yes in response to that. Ash smiled and gathered her in his arms. Brock nodded, "Well if it's waiting for someone then we better leave it. It's probably best that its own trainer takes care of it," Brock stated. Ash nodded at this, "I hope his trainer comes back soon," Ash said looking at the lizard Pokemon in pity. He and the others walked away soon afterwards. Storm clouds started appearing after they left.

The gang were walking along the road for a while and Misty stopped something. "Hey guys! Take a look over there!" she shouted in happiness. The others ran over the hill to see what she was happy about. "It's the Pokemon Center!" Misty shouted and pointed it to them. Ash smiled, "The one on the map! Route 24 can't be to far!" he said with a grin. Just then the storm hit. The rain started to downpour on them and Evlon whined at getting wet. Ash gathered her and covered her in his jacket. He ran off with her and zipped his jacket on the way. "Hurry!" Ash shouted running to the Pokemon Center to avoid getting soaked. Everyone nodded and ran to the Pokemon Center.

In the forest the Charmander was using a huge leaf as an umbrella. It didn't want to get really wet and have his tail go out. He hoped his master got here soon.

In the Pokemon Center everyone was really warm and cozy. It was storming like crazy outside and the trainers inside were grateful to be inside. Ash was at the cafeteria table with Eevee sitting in his lap. Brock was sitting across from him quiet with his hand on his chin. Ash was currently petting his Eevee tenderly. She purred in response to this and stretched for more. Misty came over and handed him soup. "Here's some nice hot soup!" she said with a chirp. "Thanks Misty," Ash said with a smile. "Here's some soup Brock." She frowned seeing Brock's expression when he didn't answer. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "I wonder... Do you think anybody picked up that Charmander yet? What if its trainer left it there?" Brock wondered looking worried. Ash frowned at that response. He hated people and Pokemon who abandon others. Ash pressed a hand to his scar of that. "I don't think Charmander would wait around this long do you?" Ash stated. He wouldn't in this storm. Brock perked up at that, "I don't either Ash. Its trainer must have gotten it by now," Brock said and smiled happy that lifted Ash's worries away. Ash nodded and was about to eat his soup when laughter caught his attention. Brock noticed the laughter too. The gang looked over to see a group of boys crowded around a kid on a couch.

"Wow. You sure got a lot of them!" one kid shouted. "Wow that's for sure." another kid said. The main kid smirked. He had blue hair and wore a pink t-shirt. He had on a brown cowboy vest, black leather pants and cowboy belt. He had a mixture of cowboy and biker looks to him really, the group thought to themselves. "Just look at them. It's a pretty cool collection," the kid said looking smug. Another kid said, "Heh heh. Way cool." The kid smirked to himself. Ash thought he looked like a jerk. "You're the man Damien!" said another kid. "Yo, I thought you had a Charmander too," another kid questioned. The kid Damian frowned at this, "Yeah... I had one, but that puny thing was so weak it couldn't defeat the weakest opponents," he said smugly to them. Ash and crew frowned at this. "I don't like his attitude," Misty said with a frown crossing her arms. "Charmander may be weak against Water Pokemon, but if their trainers work hard they can become strong," Brock stated fiercely hearing Damien. "So what did you do with that Charmander?" the same kid questioned. Damien smirked, "Oh, I left it on some rock in the woods." The gang froze at this in shock. "That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do it keeps on following me! I finally got rid of it by promising I would come back for it. It fell for it. It's probably still there waiting for me!" he said with laughter. Ash clenched his fist at that remark. He was starting to see red at this point. How dare he leave that Charmander. Brock frowned at this and was about to get up when he heard a snarl. He looked over to see who did. Ash got up from the table in an instant. Misty and Brock blinked at him until they saw his eyes. They recoiled in shock. He looked possessed and his eyes were like seeing two glaciers. He growled and walked away from the table and made his way to Damien.

Damien was still laughing at this until he felt someone grab his neck. He was shoved into the couch back intensely. Damien looked alarmed, "Hey what's the big ide-" He froze seeing a scarred face staring into his and saw cold eyes staring into the depths of his soul. He flinched seeing that one of them looked dead. "Who the Hell are you?!" Damien shouted in anger. Ash growled at this and squeezed his neck. Damien gagged at this. Everyone in the Pokemon Center looked alarmed at this. Damien's friends looked ready to jump in when they saw Brock and Misty blocking them. Brock and Misty looked over at Ash in worry. It was scary seeing him like this. Ash gave Damien a look from Hell, "How dare you call yourself a trainer," Ash said coldly. Damien blinked at this, "Wha..." Ash glared and tightened his grip. Damien widened his eyes, "Dude your crazy! What did I do to you?!" Ash then got a dark smile, "You didn't do anything to me. It's what you did to your Pokemon. It's creatures like you who abandon others. You all should get together; it'll be easier to beat the shit out of you then." Ash got a blood thirsty look then and the others flinched at this. "Why do you care?! It's not your Pokemon?!" Damien shouted. He was rendered silent after a fierce punch to the face. It made him see stars for a second until Ash lifted him up by his shirt. "Hmm... What to do with you. Since you seem so keen about causing your Charmander pain... I think you can deserve some pain yourself," Ash said pondering. Everyone looked frightened by that. Ash cracked his fingers and backhanded Damien who cried out. "Not fun is it? This is what your Charmander is feeling at this second in this storm," Ash stated. Ash kicked Damien around for a few more minutes until he was a bleeding twitchy mess on the floor. Damien groaned in the end. Ash stared down at him coldly. "I'm gonna get your Charmander and get it some medical care. You can just lay here you piece of shit," Ash stated and spat on the floor beside Damien. He walked away and people parted for him in case he decided to go after them as well. His friends looked worried as Ash drew closer. He turned to his friends and calmly said, "Let's get Charmander," He stated leaving no room for argument. They nodded, "Right!" They turned to Nurse Joy saying to keep things prepared. Nurse Joy nodded and looked worried at Ash after seeing his fight with Damien.

They then ran out into the storm soon after. Brock leading the way with Ash a close second. Evlon was at his heels making sure to keep up with him. Misty following behind them a quick as she could. "This is dangerous going out in a storm like this to help a Pokemon! We could catch pneumonia," Misty said in worry. Ash turned to glare at her his eyes a little softer then earlier, "If you don't want to come you can run back to the Center," Ash stated while running through the puddles. Misty smiled and shook her head. "Gotta help a Pokemon in need."

Back with the Charmander it was currently curled up under the large leaf to keep itself dry from the storm. He was unaware of being watched from the tall grass. He was alerted after hearing screeches. He cried out in pain as 4 Spearow started attacking him until a rock was thrown. The Spearow all got angry at that. Ash threw the stone at the attacking Spearow. It reminded him of when he got attacked. One of them went near his face to scratch it and he went nuts. "Talon!" Ash shouted and sent his Fearow out. Talon came out and saw what was happening and unleashed a powerful Uproar attack on all the Spearow. Ash glared at them as they all flew away. He then ran over to the rock to check on Charmander. Brock was already there looking grim. Ash was shocked when he saw it. "Huh? Oh no! The flame on its tail is almost out!" Ash cried out worried for the Charmander. Brock nodded and gave it his jacket to keep warm. "Let's get it to the Pokemon Center!" he stated in alarm. Ash nodded and unzipped his jacket to use it to cover Charmander's tail. "I'll make sure its tail flame stays lit!" Ash stated and covered the lizard's tail with his jacket.

They all ran to the Pokemon center fighting the icy wind and rain. They all kept sneaking glances at the Charmander in Brock's arms. Ash kept a firm hold on the jacket to keep it covering the Charmander. He saw the tail was still lit. "Come on! You can make it Charmander!" Brock shouted with encouragement. They saw the Pokemon center and sprinted faster then ever. Nurse Joy was by the window waiting for them to show. She heard the doors slam open and turned to them and saw the kids before her looking tired and distressed. The one named Brock had a jacked wrapped around a Pokemon. "Joy. Please help us," Ash said looking really worried. Nurse Joy looked scared and ran over to the wrapped Pokemon. "What!? What is it?! What's wrong?!" She shouted in alarm. Brock panted one last time and looked to Nurse Joy, "This Charmander is in bad shape," He said in worry. Ash looked up and stared at her with sadness, "The flame on its tail." She looked alarmed at that and saw it looked almost out. "There's not much time!" She took the Charmander and ran to the Intensive Care Unit. The others followed her as she placed Charmander on a medical bed.

They wondered if the Charmander was going to be fine. "Will it survive?" Brock asked looking at the lizard Pokemon in worry. Nurse Joy frowned at that, "Charmander is very weak," she stated and turned to them angrily. "How could you get it into this condition?!" The others were taken aback by this. Ash shook his head back and forth. "It's not our fault! Damien is the one who abandoned it," Ash said with a scowl after mentioning that loser's name. "What?!" Nurse Joy said in shock after hearing that. Ash looked down at this point. "Well... Damien promised Charmander he would come back for it. Charmander is loyal to Damian so it believed him," Ash said in sadness. "Poor Charmander..." Nurse Joy said looking at the unconscious lizard Pokemon in sadness. She then turned to the others."And Damien just left with the rest of them," Nurse Joy stated looking upset. Ash frowned at this. "If I ever see that loser in front of me again, he'll have my Mystic to deal with. Look at what his abandoning did to a loyal Pokemon," Ash said with a snarl. The others nodded knowing what Ash said would surely happen if that kid showed up again. _'I dunno if I want him too though...' _Everyone thought after seeing Ash's expression. Evlon yipped and Ash's stone expression turned into a gentle one as he picked up his fox-like Pokemon. She licked his face to make her trainer happier and it did. "Nurse Joy, I'm begging you, please save it! Charmander's got to get better!" Brock said fiercely. Nurse Joy nodded seeing his face and stated, "I'll do whatever I can." With that she set to work and the others went out to the waiting area.

The others waited outside the emergency room worried for the little guy's health. Ash played with his Evlon and Bastet in the mean time. He was worried about the Charmander, but he needed to keep his thoughts happy. He smiled feeling the purring at his neck when his Meowth got on his shoulders to nuzzle his face. He laughed more when he felt his Eevee licking under his chin. "OK! OK you two stop it! That tickles!" The Pokemon cooed at him and continued. They all went into his lap and curled up. The others smiled at this happy moment of peace then frowned remembering that Charmander was fighting for his life. _'Charmander you got to hold on. Please keep your flame burning,' _Brock thought seeing the happy interaction Ash had with his Pokemon. He wanted Charmander to have something like that. They continued watching the light signal for hours until they saw the light go out. Nurse Joy came out grim and then turned to look at them in a smile. She gave the peace sign signaling that it was a job well done. Everyone smiled at that and got up to peer into the room and saw Charmander still asleep on the bed. "Charmander's recovering. It should be fine by morning," Nurse Joy said with a smile letting them peek in to see the lizard Pokemon._'That's the spirit Charmander,' _Brock thought when looking at the Pokemon.

It was morning now and everyone was still sleeping. Ash was currently having 2 puffballs laying around him. His Meowth was sleeping on his legs and Eevee was sleeping on his chest. He had a warm pink sheet on and was very content asleep. Misty was curled up into a ball asleep. All was fine until they heard Brock's shout, "Wake up!" Ash froze and shot up in alarm. He almost threw Evlon off in fright. Same with Bastet who was at his feet. Ash dazedly looked towards Brock with sleepy eyes. "What's up Brock?" Ash questioned with a yawn. His Pokemon glared hoping it be a good reason to since they were happily asleep on their warm trainer. Misty got up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah Brock. What's the matter?" She stated not happy to be up this early in the morning. They saw their friend panting and it most not be a good sign they thought. "It's Charmander! Charmander has escaped from the ER!" Brock shouted in worry. Ash looked at Brock in shock. "But how?!" Ash questioned.

They ran to Nurse Joy who looked worried looking at the bed Charmander had been sleeping on. The windows were open behind her blowing the curtains. They all noticed this. Ash looked at Nurse Joy. "I bet it went back to that rock to wait for Damien," Ash stated looking sad for the creature who was sure its trainer would come for it. "We gotta go back!" Brock shouted in alarm. Misty frowned and looked at Brock. "But that's no use. We can't force Charmander to come with us if it wants to wait for Damien, even if he's a lying creep," Misty stated knowing you can't force somebody to do something they don't want even if it's the right thing to do. Nurse Joy nodded. "She's right. There's nothing you can do until Charmander realizes the truth," She said sadly. They all looked grim at this realizing it might be a while when they saw how stubborn it was.

Charmander was making his way up the hill intent on going back to the rock. It was grateful that those trainers saved him from the storm and got his tail to safety. He wanted to go back to Damien, but he realized Damien had not once came back. He looked back to the Pokemon Center below and frowned. He was thinking of maybe going back to them; he rather liked the kindness they gave him.

The group decided to head out. Ash returned Bastet so she could rest. He would let her out later for some more freedom. They were walking in silence and Brock looked bummed as he sighed. "I thought Charmander understood we cared about it," he said sadly. Ash heard this and turned to his friend. "Brock, Charmander knew that we cared, but didn't you see, it couldn't have forget Damien. It's still loyal to him." Evlon yipped at this with a nod. "That's why it went back," Ash stated to Brock knowing how loyal Pokemon can be. He knew since his Pokemon were truly loyal to him. If one misbehaved then they would deal with the whole team. Brock nodded at Ash's answer. Misty gave them a smile. "Let's get going! Route 24 is just ahead! Once we get to Vermillion City they'll be plenty of Pokemon!" Misty said with a grin trying to cheer everyone up.

* * *

Team Rocket were currently staring at their new invention. They couldn't wait to suck up new Pokemon. They have been following that scarred boy for a while now since they realized he had such valuable Pokemon. They were also annoyed with him as well because of his strong Pokemon. They shuddered remembering his Gyarados. They looked proud of themselves with their new invention though. It was a tank thing with a satellite, metal arm and a little of everything they could think of.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

Meowth growled. "Mind if I cut in. Huddle up, they'll be here soon!' Meowth stated. James nodded. "Finally a full proof plan to capture that twerp's Pokemon!" James said with a smirk. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to test our new Automatic Super Speed Whatchamacallit!" Jessie said in happiness. They all stared at each other and nodded. "Start it up!" They pressed the button hearing the sounds of it working. "So what does this thing do anyway?" Meowth questioned looking at the machine in awe. He saw the thing spinning and turning. Out of it came a drill and it started to make a hole in the ground. He got pissed at this. "Not another hole driller! We tried that already!" he shouted angrily. The other Rocket members ignored him. "If at first it doesn't coquette, try again," Jessie stated. James nodded. "This time we'll remember were the hole is," James said with a grin. The machine stopped digging and they got to work on covering the hole. They made it blend in nicely, but Meowth looked nervous. "Are you sure you guys will remember where the hole is set?" Meowth said in a hurry. The Rocket members looked at him annoyed. "Don't you think we're smarter then that?" Jessie questioned. Meowth wisely kept his mouth shut. He then twitched his ears, picking up the sounds of footsteps and the noticeable sound of the twerp. He shuddered thinking of that kid. _'Geez it was one lousy scratch and that kid wants to bite my head off or something,' _Meowth thought. "Here they come!" he said spotting them and pointing to them with his paw. The Rocket members ran into the woods fast. Jessie pressed a button to get the machine to hide as well.

The group started to get close to the trap and the Rocket members smirked at this. "They're getting warm," Jessie said with a grin. "They're getting warmer!" James stated. "They're burning up!" Meowth answered lastly. They saw the Eevee walk over it no problem. They frowned at this. "You made it too hard," Jessie said to James. "I'm not the one who covered it with to much dirt!" James retorted angrily. "Quiet!" Meowth stated after scratching them to be silent. They saw the others walking over the hole trap. Ash was walking when he paused hearing a crack. He froze and tilted his head feeling the ground below him shake, "Wow. Did you guys feel that?" Ash questioned. "Yeah." Brock said nodding his head stopping with Ash. Misty leaned in. "Feel what?" They heard the sound of a snap and the ground below them broke and they saw the hole where they then fell and screamed. Eevee ran over to the hole and peered in. She saw her trainer and his friends looking dazed. "Vee ve?" she yipped in worry. Then her ears twitched hearing the sound of footsteps.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Meowth stated in mirth that the kids fell in the hole. Evlon heard him in glared. "Our plan worked! We're geniuses!" Jessie said in happiness. "Come with us little Eevee, you belong to us now!" James retorted with a smirk. Evlon growled at that. The only person who she belonged to was Ash. She started to fire a Shadow Ball at them, but it did little damage to them. "You're gonna have to try harder then that, Eevee, if you want us gone," Jessie stated. Evlon yipped in worry. She ran away from them. "We'll use this bazooka cannon. It's good for Electric Pokemon, so it should be great with that Eevee," James said and got out the cannon. He launched it and it followed after the Eevee. Evlon saw it and tried to avoid it, but it got her. She cried out for Ash.

Ash heard Evlon. "Evlon!" he shouted out of worry for his little fox Pokemon. He kept trying climb the walls of the hole to get out. It was really hard and he kept sliding back down. Ash growled out in frustration. "Come on guys, you got to get up!" Ash said glaring at the top of the hole. Misty groaned and glared at him, "Yes Ash. We would love to get up. Unfortunately you're standing on us," she growled out. Ash blinked and looked down in shock. Indeed he was and they were twitching at this. Then they heard Jessie's laughter, "Well hello down there. Thank you so much for dropping in!" she stated with a smirk. James held up Evlon in the rubber balloon bag, "Don't worry, Eevee is safe with us! We wouldn't lose it like you did," James said smugly. Evlon whined at this and looked at Ash for help. Ash growled at that his hand already on Mystic's ball. _'Oh... They are so gonna get that one. I hope Mystic fires them a new one,'_ Ash thought. He saw Evlon's expression, "Evlon! Don't worry girl!" he shouted to his saddened Eevee. Team Rocket laughed and walked away, "Let's get out of here!" Meowth stated. Just then they heard a voice. "Charmander!"

Team Rocket turned to it and saw a small Charmander staring at them hard. "What is that thing?" Jessie stated blinking at the fire lizard. It started to point at the Eevee frantically. "What's it saying?" James questioned. Meowth was blinking at this and turned to his team. "It's saying that you better give Eevee back to those guys right now," Meowth stated. Jessie frowned at this. "It's got to be kidding." James narrowed his eyes at this. "Now step aside you insolent little fire bug, we haven't got time to play with you," James stated. Meowth nodded and walked in front of them. "Team Rocket plays rough! So get moving," Meowth grunted. The Charmander got angry at this and started to growl silently. It clenched its fists. Team Rocket blinked at this in wonder. Charmander then unleashed a very powerful Flamethrower attack. It barbequed the Rocket members and they were so overwhelmed that they dropped Evlon's bag. They ran away soon afterwords. "You see?! Didn't I tell you we needed fire proof uniforms?!" James cried out. Jessie growled out, "Shut up and keep running!" "Some geniuses!" Meowth retorted while they ran off. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted. When they were gone Damien came out of the woods watching them run off. "Charmander beat them?" Damien questioned in shock.

Ash and the crew were crawling out of the hole. Ash saw Evlon and ran to her. She yipped at him and jumped into his arms. "Evlon! I was so worried about you girl!" he cried out and hugged her tightly. She yipped in happiness to be in his arms and licked his face. He turned to Charmander, "Thank you Charmander. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Evlon in my arms again," Ash said with a smile. Charmander nodded. Ash then turned to help out the others with Evlon in his one arm. He and Misty helped Brock out of the hole. "Wow, thanks for the help Charmander!" Brock said in gratitude. Misty smiled. "You see Brock, Charmander knew we cared! That's why it's here!" she said with a smile. Brock nodded and said "Way to go!" Then Brock got himself totally out of the hole. Ash turned to look down at Charmander. "Charmander? How would you like to join up with us? I'm afraid your trainer isn't going to be coming back," Ash said and grimaced at the word trainer for that loser. He was then interrupted by the sound of that said loser.

"Hey Charmander! Been looking all over for ya!" The group turned to see Damien. Ash smirked at seeing Damien's black eyes and red cheeks. Charmander blinked at his trainers appearance wondering what happened. Damien flinched at seeing Ash, but straightened his back. Brock glared. "What do you want Damien?" Damien smirked and looked at Charmander. "I came back for Charmander just like I promised," Damien stated. Charmander looked shocked at that. "So let's go," Damien said with a grin. Ash growled at that knowing a loser like him wouldn't keep a promise. Charmander looked sad and looked to the group then back at his trainer. Brock saw this action and said, "Careful! This trainer has already abandoned you once before!" Damien heard this and smirked, "Charmander is mine. I'm the one who caught it remember?" Ash growled at this tightening his grip on his Eevee. "Damien, you're the one you bragged about how you abandoned it in the first place!" Damien smirked making his black eyes look darker. "Good thing I did, that toughened it up. Besides, what's wrong with dumping a weak Pokemon?" Damien said with a smirk. Ash growled at that. _'It looks like that beating I gave him did nothing. Maybe another one should do the trick,'_ Ash twitched his fingers at that thought. Charmander heard this and looked down in sadness. "I wasn't gonna come back for it, but now that I could see what it can do, I'm real glad I ran into you guys!" Damien said with a dark smile. Charmander looked horrified after hearing this. The others growled at this. Ash was ready to go over there and finish what he started earlier. "The best thing is, I didn't have to raise it myself!" Damien said with a laugh.

Misty frowned. "That's terrible!" she said in disgust. Brock growled at that remark from Damien. "Raising a Pokemon is the best part of being a trainer," he argued. Damien looked bored at that. "You wish! It's the most boring part of the job!" Damien answered. Brock growled. "How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer!" he yelled out remembering Ash said that to Damien last night. Misty frowned and walked to kneel before Charmander. "You see? He doesn't care about you, he just wants to use you to win matches," she said angrily. Charmander looked downhearted at this point. Ash growled at this. "Charmander," he whispered, feeling the Pokemon's pain of being abandoned. Everyone shouted at Charmander. Damien growled. "Charmander, return!" He threw his Pokeball at the lizard Pokemon. Charmander blinked and hit the pokeball with its tail. It went flying right into Damien's face. Everyone looked shocked at this. The ball fell off of Damien's face and he looked pissed. "That's it! I'll crush you with every Pokemon I have!" Damien shouted holding a pile of Pokeballs in his arms. Charmander growled and unleashed a Flamethrower at him. Evlon yipped at this and fired a Shadow Ball with Charmander. It hit Damien with a lot of force. When the attacks stopped Damien cried out. "Mommy," he whimpered and was about to run away.

Ash smirked at Evlon. "That was good girl. I want to give him my response before he goes." Ash calmly walked up to Damien and placed his hand firmly on the other guys arm. "Where do you think your going?" Ash stated his eyes looking cold to the kid. Damien flinched at Ash's gaze. "What are you gonna do?" Damien exclaimed already in pain from last night and from minutes ago. Ash smirked, "I already left my markings on you, but I have a friend of mine who hates people who abandon others. I know she wants to talk to you," Ash stated and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. He threw Mystic out. She came out with a roar to the heavens. Damien froze at seeing the Gyarados. She turned and glared down at the boy. She curled around Ash protectively and gave an angry rumble. Ash smirked at this. Damien looked frightened beyond this point seeing that Ash looked scary with a Gyarados curled up around him. He looked like a demon of Hell. Damien was backing away at this point. "Stay away!" Ash shook his head. "Mystic, why don't you show him how you feel." His Gyarados roared in approval and sent Damien flying away with a powerful Aqua Tail. Damien soon became a dot and disappeared. Ash grinned at this and turned to walk back to the others. Mystic slithering behind him rumbling in content of getting rid of a loser like that.

Ash smiled at this and smiled down at the awed Charmander looking at him. The Charmander looked at Ash with unbelievable eyes. He sent his old trainer flying and showed that he cared about his safety. Charmander was touched by this and walked over to grab Ash's pants leg. Ash blinked and saw the fondness Charmander had for him in his eyes. Ash turned to look at Brock since he knew he took the most to care for him. Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You take him Ash. It'll be a great Pokemon!" Brock said with a smile. Ash shook his head. "But Brock, you saved it. You deserve it," Ash said looking intensely at his friend. Brock shook his head. "You did so much more. You showed me that you cared. Not many people would defend a Pokemon's rights like you did in the Center. You gave Damien a piece of his own medicine. Also, don't forget that your the one who kept the flame on his tail lit. I'm sure you'll raise Charmander to become a great Pokemon," Brock stated looking at Ash in approval. Ash smiled and then nodded. "Thank you Brock." Ash then turned to Charmander. "Alright Charmander, welcome to the team!" Ash smiled grabbing a Pokeball. Charmander called out in happiness and nuzzled Ash's leg. Ash laughed and petted the scales softly and snickered hearing the rumbles Charmander gave at this. "I think the name for you should be Torch." Ash said petting Charmander. The lizard Pokemon blinked at this and rather liked it. The newly named Torch called out one last time before being captured in the Pokeball. It dinged and was instantly teleported away.

Ash smiled at this and looked down at the Eevee at his feet. "I'm so glad that your OK girl. I don't know what, I would have done if Team Rocket took you or anyone else," Ash said looking at his Eevee and to his Gyarados who was still out. He knelt down and hugged his Eevee. "Your one of my best friends girl. The whole team is my best friend," Ash said looking at Evlon gently. She yipped and licked him before she froze. "Evlon what's the matter girl?" Ash questioned in worry with his evolution Pokemon. He watched her glow before he realized she was evolving. "Wow," Ash said in wonder. The glow disappeared and he saw a lavender long fox-like cat with a red gem on her forehead. The newly evolved Evlon opened her new eyes that were a light violet. "Espe!" She cried out and climbed into her trainers lap to lick him in the face. Ash laughed and pulled out his Pokedex. "Alright girl, can you stay there for a second, I need to know what you are now," Ash said with a smile and scratched behind her ears.

**Pokedex Espeon: **_The Sun Pokemon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves. _

Ash widened his eyes at this and stared at his new Pokemon. "Wow girl, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you," Ash said with a grand smile and hugged her tightly. Evlon yipped in happiness wagging her tail. Misty and Brock smiled at this. They were shocked at this since they didn't know about the Espeon evolution at all. They only heard of the 3 Kanto Eevee evolutions- Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. This one was new to them. They were happy, though, for their friend to get this evolution. They watched in fondness as Ash was getting licked by his new Espeon and his Gyarados who felt left out. Ash laughed at this. The group wondered what was gonna happen next.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

Ash now has a Charmander and Espeon. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his Pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what Pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

**Everybody: **Sorry for the the late update. It has been a busy. I also suffered a bit of a writer's block. I will now get back into the writing routine. So Everybody, I have some many ideas for pokemon Ash will catch. I'm thinking of a pairing later for him. There will be lot's of stuff happening in this.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male) _evolved_

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female) _evolved_

Cloyster: Gem (female) _evolved_

**Arbok**: Naga (female) _evolved_

**Primeape**: Champ (male) _evolved_

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandshrew**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Meowth**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Graveler**: Grav (male)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

Charmander: Torch (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Krabby

Slowpoke

Egg

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Squirtle Squad_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash smiled at this and looked down at the Eevee at his feet. "I'm so glad that your ok girl. I don't know what, I would have done if Team Rocket took you or anyone else." Ash said looking at his Eevee and to his Gyarados who was still out. He kneeled down and hugged his Eevee. "Your one of my best friends girl. This whole team is my best friends." Ash said looking at Evlon gently. She yipped and licked him before she froze. "Evlon what's the matter girl?" Ash questioned in worry with his evolution pokemon. He watched her glow before he realized she was evolving. "Wow." Ash said in wonder. The glow disappeared and he saw a lavender long fox-like cat with a red gem on her forehead. The newly evolved Evlon opened her new eyes that were a light violet. "Espe!" She cried out and climbed into her trainers lap to lick him in the face. Ash laughed and pulled out his pokedex. "Alright girl. Can you stay there for a second. I need to know what you are now." Ash said with a smile and scratched behind her ears._

_**Pokedex Espeon: **The Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves. _

_Ash widened his eyes at this and stared at his new pokemon. "Wow girl. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Ash said with a grand smile and hugged her tightly. Evlon yipped in happiness wagging her tail. Misty and Brock smiled at this. They were shocked at this since they did't know about the Espeon evolution at all. They only heard of the 3 Eevee evolution. Jolteon, Vapereon, and Flareon. This one was new to them. They were happy though for their friend to get this evolution. They watched in fondness as Ash was getting licked by his new Espeon and his Gyarados who felt left out. Ash laughed at this. The group wondered what was gonna happen next._

**Present:**

Ash was currently walking down the pathway to the nearest town. Ash was happily stroking his new Espeon, Evlon beside him. She was glued to his leg and nuzzled him every often for him to pet her ears. Ash would gladly do it to his little psychic fox. He was also really happy to know that, he got a Charmander for his team. Ash smiled to himself at this. _'Torch will do just fine.' _Ash thought to himeslf. He was pleased to know that this was his first fire pokemon. Ash was interrupted by his musings by walking over the ground when he heard a crack. He stopped at this with his head tilted, "Huh?" Misty and Brock who were behind him stared and asked what was wrong. They heard the cracks too and looked to each other. The ground exploded and they fell in. They all screamed and hit the bottom with a groan.

Ash was getting pissed at the holes appearing. "Oh! Not another hole!" Misty shouted in anger. "OW! I landed on my head!" Brock yelled rubbing his head in pain. Ash groaned and rubbed his aching back, "Owww..." Brock frowned and looked up to the hole top, "It must be a prank." He didn't look amused. Misty frowned at this as well, "Somebody has a bad sense of humor." Ash blinked at this, "Who would play such a rotten trick?" Ash questioned. They heard laughter above them and looked up. What they saw were 5 Squirtle laughing at them. All the Squirtle wore black shades. All was the same except for the one wearing curved shades. Brock glared, "Who are you?!" Misty frowned and shouted, "That's not funny! We could have been hurt!" The Squirtle then laughed at Misty's remark and went away from the hole. Ash growled at that.

Ash crawled out of the hole with Espeon gripping his back with all her paws might. He was still hanging on the ledge, but enough for Evlon to get off his back. "Dangerous practical jokes are nothing to laugh about!" Ash shouted in anger. He totally did a parent moment there, he thought in surprise. "Espe." Evlon stated getting off her trainers back. Misty and Brock crawled out of the hole and hanged beside Ash. They all got out to see all the Squirtle laughing at them. Ash got out of the hole then in frustration. He then glared at them and pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Squirtle: **_This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._

Ash glared at them, "Evlon. I think these guys need to be taught some manners about being more cautious of who their pranking." Ash said turning to his Espeon. She nodded at him and walked in front of them. "Shadow ball." Ash said calmly. Evlon started to have a glowing ball in her mouth and fired it at the Squirtle squad. It was aiming towards the leader till another Squirtle took the hit. It fell down looking dazed from the shadow ball attack. The leader shouted in worry for it's downed companion. It turned to glare at Evlon. It did a stare down with the relaxed Espeon. "Squir-" Evlon equally stared him down, "Espe-" They continued this until everyone heard sirens. The Squirtle froze at this and yelled to the squad. They all then ran away carrying their unconscious friend.

Ash and the crew blinked at this, "Well. That was sure weird." Ash looked confused until he felt Evlon's fur nuzzling his hand. He looked down and smiled at her, "Good job girl. You nailed him right in the shell." Ash said scratching her ears in delight. Evlon yipped and twitched her ears in happiness. The sirens got louder and everyone turned to look at the Police bike coming there. Officer Jenny pulled up in front of them looking concerned, "Are you guys alright?! Has anyone been hurt here?!" She shouted looking them over. Ash smiled, "Officer Jenny!" Ash said with a grin. Officer Jenny blinked at this, "Huh? Have you met before? Your face doesn't look familiar." Then she went silent after what she just said noticing the scar. Ash went silent at this and frowned, but sighed after shaking it off, "We met you in Cerulean City." He stated. She then thought for a second and smiled as she got off her bike, "Oh you mean one of the other Jenny's. My cousin." She said with a grin. Ash blinked at this, "Cousin?" His head tilted at this. She snickered seeing his expression, "My cousins are all Police Officers. All of of look identical. Plus we're all named Jenny." Officer Jenny said with a big smile explaining her family. Ash blinked in shock at this, "Wow. Talk about family resemblance." Ash said a laugh. Misty looked nervous at that, "At least they remember all their names." She said in a chirper voice. Brock gave a faint smile at that.

They were at the Police Station when Officer Jenny said what was happening earlier. "That pokemon gang calls itself the Squirtle Squad." Jenny stated looking at the group. Ash looked confused about this, "Squirtle Squad?" Misty blinked at that as well, "I've never heard of a pokemon gang." Jenny then looked sad, "They're all Squirtles that were deserted by their pokemon trainers." The gang looked saddened by that. Ash whispered, "Deserted?" Jenny gave a faint nod, "Yeah. They don't have a trainer. So they run wild and play tricks on the whole town." She said then explained what the Squirtles have done. The gang was amazed that those Squirtles did stuff like that. "It really is kinda sad. Because if they had somebody to care about them they wouldn't have turned out to be as bad as they are." Jenny said in sadness for the Squirtle squad. Ash looked depressed at that sentence feeling for the Squirtles. "It's a real shame." Jenny stated.

* * *

Team Rocket watched them from the Police Station. They were watching them with their binoculars intently. "There I see them! The little brats." Jessie shouted in glee. Meowth gave a sigh then turned to Jessie, "Do you see a restaurant? I'm really starving here." He stated with boredom. Jessie frowned and grabbed a fan. She smacked him with great force for interrupting her thoughts. James saw Meowth get hit and had to joke, "But no pizza!" Jessie growled and smacked him too. Then James got up with a snarl, "I'm sick of eating pizza with every meal!" He shouted in annoyance. Jessie growled and got into James face, "You'll never eat again if you mess up this mission!" Jessie shouted at James. James looked silent and opened his mouth again, "Can't we just order chinese food?" He questioned. Meowth butted in, "Or maybe some tacos?" Meowth said hopefully. Jessie looked ticked at this response. She smacked both of them with her fan in rage. She started to pant after the beating she gave them, "Am I the only one who thinks world domination is more important then finding out what's for lunch?! Now let's focus ourselves on what really matters and that's catching all the most powerful pokemon!" Jessie huffed angrily after her rant. Then to the amusement of the other Rocket members her stomach growled. Jessie blushed and started to laugh nervously. "Oh... Now my stomach says it's time for lunch. Time to eat." She said sheepishly holding a picnic basket. James and Meowth looked happy at that, "Yes!" "Yeah!" They shouted in happiness. Then they heard a twig snap.

The Rocket members turned to see what did it and found themselves surrounded by the Squirtle squad. Team Rocket flinched at this then Jessie frowned, "You guys got a problem with us?" She stated looking at the turtle pokemon unimpressed. The Squritle squad nodded and pointed to the picnic basket. "Squritle squritle spuritle." The leader stated. Team Rocket blinked on curiously and turned to Meowth, "Hey Meowth. What are they saying?" James asked. Meowth blinked and turned to James, "I think it saying give us your food or else." He said nervously. Jessie smirked tightening her hold the picnic basket, "Your threatening us? We're Team Rocket. We threaten!" She said with a smug look. The leader of the Squritle Squad gave a smirk, "Squritle squirtle squirtle." He said with his sunglasses giving a shine to them.

Jessie grinned and pulled out her pokeball with James grabbing his, "Let's show these little creeps." Jessie stated. "I'm game." James agreed with her ready to release his pokemon. Just when they were about to throw their pokemon the ground started to crack. Team Rocket looked down to see a hole. They instantly fell in. They hit the bottom with a dazed look in their eyes. The Squirtle squad looked in the hole and gave each other smug grins.

Team Rocket woke up from the daze later to see the Squritle squad eating their food. They saw they were also tied to a tree with Meowth tied in the air on a branch. "Ah no. They're eating all the jelly donuts and the eclairs." Jessie said with whine. James looked saddened, "They're drinking all the lemonade!" Meowth was kicking his legs furiously while tied in the air, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" The Squritles looked to Team Rocket and shrugged. "Those aren't Squritles. Their pickles." Jessie steamed. "Their starting on the sandwiches." James groaned in sadness. He then turned to Jessie, "We got to do something." Jessie nodded then perked up, "Wait!" She then smirked and turned to the Squirtles.

"Hey you little Squirtles. How about you like to little job for us?" She said with a grin. The Squirtle squad stopped eating and turned to her. "There are these 3 kids with the main kid who has scar on his left eye. Our boss would be most appreciated if you helped us capture them. He'll make it worth your while." She stated. The leader of the Squritle squad waved his hand dismissively to her not buying it. James blinked and looked to Meowth, "What did the Squirtle answer?" Meowth blinked and looked to James, "Squirtle said forget it. We know humans can't be trusted." James got annoyed, "Then make them trust us!" He shouted. Meowth then smirked, "Hmmm... That won't be easy. But I'll see what, I can do." He said with a smirk. Meowth turned to the Squritle squad, "Squirtle both of these humans belong to Meowth." He stated. James got a pissed look, "Belong to you?!" Meowth smirked, "They'll never trust you 2. You got no liar in you. Just let me handle this." Meowth then dismissed the human. James looked aggravated and kicked his legs in frustration, "Oh you little." Meowth smiled to the Squirtle squad, "These humans are my pets. I train them but they're pretty stupid." Meowth stated.

The leader blinked and turned to Meowth puzzled, "Squritle?" Meowth nodded and turned to James, "Don't you ever raise your voice ever to me again! You bad human!" With that Meowth started to kick James. The Squritles looked to each other and nodded liking the Meowth. They ran over to the rope holding him and started to bring him down. Meowth smirked at this, "Heh." When he reached the ground Meowth turned to the squad, "See you guys can trust me." The Squritle leader nodded and untied him.

Meowth was eating the picnic food while his teammates were watching on hungrily. "Meowth what about us?! Untie us too!" Jessie shouted angerily. James whimpered in sadness, "I want a donut!" Meowth frowned at them stopping in mid chew, "Quiet." Meowth got up and jumped on their shoulders, "We got to keep up this act until the Squritles trust me. That's gonna take a little time." He said with a smug grin and with that he ate James donut in front of his eyes.

* * *

Ash and the gang where sitting by the water bed. Ash was laying down at the moment with Brock looking at the scenery and Misty fishing for some pokemon. Ash was currently smiling to himself with his arms crossed behind his head looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by. He returned Evlon a little while ago to give her some rest. He wanted to have some relaxation at the moment with all those pranks the Squirtle squad did. Misty was looking at the wate calmly when she felt her fish pole pull. "Oh! I caught something!" She said in surprise and happiness for the challenge. Ash blinked and opened his eyes to her, "Really? Well let's see what'ca got Mist." Misty nodded to Ash. The gang looked to see a Squritle poke it's head out of the water and stare at them. Ash blinked at that. The Squritle then smirked and sprayed a water gun at them. "Huh!?" The gang shouted and were then soaking wet. It laughed at them seeing their misery. "I'm soaked!" Misty whined. "Me too." Ash said with growl, _'No one attacks me and gets away it.' _

Ash got up at that and glared at the Squritle looking at him smugly, "I've had enough of your pranks Squirtle! You picked the wrong person to trick." Ash growled looking at the Squirtle dead on. The Squirtle froze seeing the scar-ed boy eyes staring at it. It swallowed and then grinned giving him a bring it on pose. Ash twitched an eyebrow. Misty and Brock winced knowing their friends temper now. Ash grabbed a pokeball, "So you want to continue to be a smug bastard now do you? Well then... I'll show you someone who doesn't take nicely to losers. Mystic! I choose you!" Ash shouted in anger.

His pokeball hit the water and in an instant the giant sea snake pokemon came out. Mystic roared and looked down at the Squirtle. Ash pointed to the lone turtle pokemon, "Give him hell Mystic! Dragon rage!" His Gyarados roared and fired the dragon attack right on center to the Squirtle. The Squirtle shrieked as it got hit. Ash watched and saw the Squirtle come back up in the water in a dizzy state.

* * *

The Squirtle squad watching in the bushes watched in horror at their buddy. Meowth bit his lip wondering if it was a good idea to jump out. _'The twerp looks pissed already... I don't know if it would be a good idea at all. Considering what happened to that Squirtle.' _Meowth thought till he heard the leader of the Squirtle squad to continue it's plan.

The Squirtle squad and Meowth jumped out of the bushes then rope tied Ash and the gang. Ash cried out, "What the?!" He said falling down on the ground. Meowth smirked, "Looks like you won't be getting out of this one." Mysitc turned hearing her trainer cry out and turned to see the Squirtle squad and Meowth. She growled and roared at them. Meowth saw her and screamed, "Ah crap! I forgot about you!" Meowth shouted in panic. Ash glared at the cat pokemon, "Mystic Ice Fang!" The Gyarados roared and did her physical bit attack on the group of pokemon. The leader took most of the hits for his squad while they watched in awe for the leader. Meowth ran away hoping to avoid the pissed off trainer.

As this was happening Ash released Bastet on his belt to get him and his friends free. His cat pokemon instantly came out and mewed to him. "Hey girl. Can you get us free?" Ash said calmly. Bastet nodded and swiped her claws on the ropes and Ash was freed. He got up and looked at his Gyarados. Mystic was thrashing the squad. Ash whistled and Mystic stopped, "That's good girl. I think that's enough of a pounding for them." Ash stated. Mystic rumbled and leaned down for her trainer to pet her. Ash petted her head and stroked her chin, "What to do with them... I have a funny feeling their gonna target someone else after this." Ash said looking at the downed Squirtle squad. Misty and Brock walked over seeing Ash in a thinking pose. Ash turned to Misty, "Hey Mist? Do you have a Squirtle at the gym?" Misty blinked, "No. I don't think so." She said thinking it over. "How about you Brock?" Ash questioned looking at the other former gym leader. "I've never had a water pokemon at the gym." Brock stated looking at Ash weirdly. Ash nodded and thought it over, "Sense there are 5 Squirtles, I think we should split it. I get 1. Misty and Brock gets 1. Officer Jenny should get the other." Ash stated looking at the gang. The others looked shocked at this and then thought it over. "Ok Ash that sounds like a great idea. What about the other Squirtle?" Misty said looking at the Squirtles. Ash thought it over, "I can give 1 to Mom. She needs some protection and with her the Squirtle will learn some humility." Ash said thinking it over. The others nodded at the logic.

Misty threw her pokeball and hit one of the Squirtles and watched it struggle before it dinged and signaled that it was captured. Brock threw his pokeball and watched it flash then dinged. Brock then smiled to himself for having his first water pokemon. Ash threw a pokeball and it hit the floating Squirtle in the lake and it teleported in a instant sense the turtle pokemon was out. He turned to the leader and stated, "Your mine." He threw his pokeball and hit the leader in the shell. He watched the pokeball fight for a few minutes and then it dinged. It then teleported away. Ash smirked, "Got'ca." He saw the last Squirtle laying on the ground. Ash went to his bag and grabbed a storage ball. He threw it and captured the last one. He turned to the gang, "No more Squirtle squad. I think the town will sleep soundly tonight." Ash stated with a grin. The gang nodded agreeing with him. "Wait a second. We're forgetting someone... I happen to remember that Meowth was with them. I wonder where he went?" Ash questioned looking for the cat scratch pokemon.

* * *

(Bastet voice: Tara Strong: _Raven's from Teen Titans_)

Meowth was nervously hiding behind the tree where he came out of he hoped the twerps didn't look for him here. He heard the twerp with the scar saying something, "Alright Bastet look for Meowth." He then heard a sharp mew. His eyes widened, "That sounded like a..." Meowth said then felt a blur go past him hitting him in the face all at once.

He blinked and looked up at the thing dizzy eyed. At first all he saw was a blur of cream until he started making out the features. He saw to his amazement another Meowth looking at him calmly. "Me-owth!" He said with a catty grin. "Well hello there beautiful." Meowth said looking Bastet over with observing eyes. Bastet frowned at that response, "How about no." She circled the other Meowth looking him up and down. She stopped looking him over and sat down curling her tail around her. "So your the cat my trainer has a temper for." Bastet said quirking an eye at him. Meowth frowned at that, "It was just a scratch. Man the twerp can hold a grudge." He said with a huff. Bastet frowned, "He has all reason to be. He doesn't like pokemon who hurt him." She stated.

Meowth stared at her, "So the twerp was hurt by a pokemon close to him. Is that why he's like that?" Meowth questioned. Bastet bite her lip then reluctantly nodded, "Yes. It was his former starter. A Pikachu. It let him to die while he was protecting it from a flock of angry Spearow." Bastet said mournfully. Meowth looked at her in great surprise, "Damn. No wonder the twerp hates getting attacked. Those scars on the face and body must mean that he was attacked badly." Meowth said in pain feeling for the twerp. Bastet nodded, "He was in great pain the whole time. But in that hour, he gained 2 pokemon. They are considered his starters and saviors." Bastet said with a gentle smile. Meowth looked at her curiously, "And who would those be?" He said in question. "His Fearow and Gyarados. Or should, I say Talon and Mystic." Bastet said with a grin.

Meowth widened his eyes, "The twerp got those guys as his starters?! Those are one of the hardest pokemon to train. How did he manage that?!" He shouted to Bastet. The she cat smiled, "It was is fighting for survial. He took the pain from the flock of Spearow's better then some pokemon. He stayed awake the whole time fighting to stay alive. In their eyes, he gained their respect and saw him as the perfect trainer. Just as, I do." Bastet said in pride thinking of her trainer. Meowth nodded, "He sounds like a great guy even if he's a twerp." Bastet glared, "No, he isn't." She hissed out.

"Yes he is." Meowth said with a smirk. Bastet hissed, "Take it back!" The female Meowth hissed and unsheathed her claws. "Bring it on girlie. I can take you on!" Meowth shouted with his own claws out. "Your funeral!" With that she jumped and attacked. She started to unleash some attacks Meowth never knew his kind could do. "Night slash?! You know that?" He shouted in surprise. Bastet smirked, "It takes practice and good old training." Meowth dodged as much as he could from the female cat. He used his swipe attacks, but realized it wasn't doing much damage to her. Bastet then smirked, "I I think it's time to go back. Ash is probably wondering when, I'll show up with you. Let's go fuzzy." With that Bastet did a roll in the air and got her claws out. She came at him with a weird claw attack and smashed him out of the bushes and in front of her trainer. Meowth groaned and looked towards her, "What attack was that?!" Bastet smirked, "That was my new attack shadow claw."

Ash smiled, "Good job Bastet for getting Meowth!" Bastet mewed in pride for that hearing her trainers words. Then she froze and Meowth saw what was happening, "Ah no. Why into that thing." Ash watched in wonder at his cat scratch pokemon evolving. Bastet grew larger until the light faded away to reveal a strong Persian. Ash smiled, "Bastet! Wow you look lovely." His new Persian purred in that response and walked over to nuzzle his leg. Meowth watched with a sneer, "You Persians. Everyone always wants a Persian." Ash frowned after scratching Bastet under her chin, "Not everyone. I want pokemon who can become strong. Bastet looked already strong in my eyes." Ash said smiling to his big cat pokemon.

Meowth then realized, he was out in the open with the twerps without Jessie or James. "Ah... Heh heh... Look twerps how about, I's ran away and you guys can continue your trip without any problems." He said nervously. Ash looked him over with hard eyes searching into the lying cat pokemon. "Why should, I believe you?" He said with a scowl. Meowth froze at that, _'Crap... I wouldn't trust me either. I need to get away fast. Where are you Jessie and James?!' _Meowth thought while backing away. "Look twerp. I know you don't believe me, but why don't you let me go and let by gones be by gones." Meowth stated with a grin.

Ash narrowed his eyes at this and looked down to his Persian, "Bastet. What do you think? Should I let him go?" Bastet blinked at her master and looked towards the sweating profusely Meowth. She huffed and shook her head. Ash widened his eyes, "You want me to let him go?" Ash said in astonishment. Bastet nodded and looked towards her master. Ash growled at this and glared at the Meowth. He walked right up to the pathetic cat pokemon and got his face an inch from Meowth. "Get out of my sight. Don't make me regret it." Ash said distastefully. Meowth nodded and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. While running away he looked back to Bastet who gave him a calm look. _'Thanks for letting me off the hook queenie.'_

Ash watched him go with calm eyes and looked down to Bastet. "That wasn't a good idea to let him go. But, I respect your reasons." Ash said with a sigh. He absently started to scratch Bastet behind her ear to show his thoughts of the event. "Come. Let's get this Squirtle to Officer Jenny." Ash stated. He got up and made his way to the gang.

* * *

They made their way to the Police Station with Ash smiling and stroking his Persian the whole way. Ash was happy to have his cat pokemon evolve into this big feline. He was also atoished that she was very thoughtful. _'If it were me. I would have totally have beaten that Meowth.'_ Ash thought while walking to their destination. He smiled afterwords though realizing that his pokemon had a peaceful side to her. He looked to her and petted her, "I'm glad that you have morals. Don't ever change that girl." Ash said softly to Bastet. The Persian purred in response to her trainer.

The gang smiled from behind Ash. They knew he had a temper and was hard to get him to see the light in talks. They were happy to know that one of his pokemon got him out of his anger. They were also surprised and touched that Ash got them Squirtles. Misty was happy because she never had one, but secretly wanted one for the gym. Brock was atsounded to have one. Never in his life did, he think that he would have a water pokemon, but life gave him one. That life had a name, Ash. Brock smiled to himself, _'Thanks Ash. I don't know what to do with a Squritle though. I'll see what life has in store for me in the future.' _Brock thought looking up at the sky as he mused of what to do with that pokemon.

The gang saw the town in the distance. Ash turned to his Persian with a trickster grin, "Race you there!" Ash then took off like a rocket. Bastet blinked at this and widened her eyes at the speck of her trainer. She growled and took off in the sprint. The gang looked onwards to see the 2 specks in the distance. A sweat-drop appeared to them. "Just when you think, he grows up... He does something like that..." Misty said with groan and face planted. Brock gave a snort of a laugh and nodded, "He has those moments. Let's go catch up with them." Brock stated to Misty with a small smile. Misty sighed, but nodded.

Ash ran onwards and looked back to see Bastet right behind him, "Crap!" He sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw the Police Station just a few yards. He screeched to a stop with his legs. He stopped just in the neck of time before tripping ungracefully. Just then he felt a powerful force hit him from behind. He landed right smack on the ground face first. He felt something heavy on his back. "Ooof!" He groaned in pain wondering what was on his back. He turned his head to the side to see what was on his back. He saw a sheepish Bastet looking at him with the most innocent look she could muster. "Get...off...right...now..." Ash growled out to his Persian. His cat pokemon gave a small mew and jumped off immediately. Ash groaned and got up. He stretched his back in pain trying to get it better. He heard laughter and saw his friends laughing at him. "Oh ho ho... Funny is that? How about you guys have a pokemon on your backs and see how you feel afterwords? Be my guest!" The others looked away avoiding his gaze. "That's what, I thought." Ash said with a huff and then brushed the dirt off the front of his clothes.

He and the gang got to the front of Police Station. Ash smiled and walked through the doors. "Officer Jenny?" He looked around curiously at the workers, "Can we help you young man?" Ash looked at them and looked at them. "I need to talk to Officer Jenny. Is she here?" Ash questioned. The other officers blinked and looked at him. A female held up a finger, "One minute." She dialed Officer Jenny to see if she was in her office and after a few minutes the lady smiled. "She can see you now." Ash gave a grin, "Thanks!" With that he made his way to her office. He knocked a few times and heard come in.

Ash walked in to see Officer Jenny looking over papers at her desk. She looked focused on her task of documents. She looked up and saw Ash, "Oh! Hey Ash. What can, I do for you?" Jenny said placing her document down. Ash gave a grin and answered proudly, "I fixed it Officer Jenny." The police officer looked at Ash weird. "Fixed what Ash?" Jenny said curiously. "The Squirtle Squad. Me and the gang caught them." Ash stated. Officer Jenny's eyes widened, "What?! How!?" Ash smirked, "With a battle of course. I caught the leader and his buddy. Brock got one and Misty as well." Jenny looked at the kid amazed then remembered something, "Wait. There were 5 members of the Squirtle Squad. Where's the 5th one?" She questioned. Ash gave a soft smile and took off his bag. He reached in and ruffled through it, "It's right here." Ash said pulling out the storage pokeball. "I thought you could use it here." Ash said with a smile handing the officer the pokeball. She looked at Ash with wide eyes. "Really? You want to give him to me?" She said looking speechless. Ash gave her a gentle smile, "With what, I've heard of all the problems you've been dealing with here. I think you can at least know you have one under your watch." Ash stated. The officer blinked and gave a smirk hearing the statement, "That's very sneaky of you. Thank you Ash." Ash smiled and gave a nod, "Your welcome Officer Jenny." With that Ash gave her a salute and turned to the door, "Bye Officer Jenny. It's time for us to head out." The officer smiled, "I can see that, I wish you a fun journey Ash. May it lead to wonderful things." The gang nodded and walked out.

They headed on the dirt road. They turned back at the town and saw Officer Jenny waving to them goodbye. They smiled and waved to her back and started to walk. Ash felt Bastet rubbing against his leg and gave a smile. _'Yes. I wonder what type of journey will be for us. I guess we will see.'_ Ash thought to himself with a grin heading out.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

Ash now has 2 Squirtles and a Persian. The normal Squirtle is going to be his mothers. The leader will be his. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Misty and Brock also got a Squirtles. I wonder what pokemon they will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

**Primeape**: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandshrew**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Graveler**: Grav (male)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

Charmander: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon_

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The Lighthouse_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_He and the gang got to the front of Police Station. Ash smiled and walked through the doors. "Officer Jenny?" He looked around curiously at the workers, "Can we help you young man?" Ash looked at them and looked at them. "I need to talk to Officer Jenny. Is she here?" Ash questioned. The other officers blinked and looked at him. A female held up a finger, "One minute." She dialed Officer Jenny to see if she was in her office and after a few minutes the lady smiled. "She can see you now." Ash gave a grin, "Thanks!" With that he made his way to her office. He knocked a few times and heard come in. _

_Ash walked in to see Officer Jenny looking over papers at her desk. She looked focused on her task of documents. She looked up and saw Ash, "Oh! Hey Ash. What can, I do for you?" Jenny said placing her document down. Ash gave a grin and answered proudly, "I fixed it Officer Jenny." The police officer looked at Ash weird. "Fixed what Ash?" Jenny said curiously. "The Squirtle Squad. Me and the gang caught them." Ash stated. Officer Jenny's eyes widened, "What?! How!?" Ash smirked, "With a battle of course. I caught the leader and his buddy. Brock got one and Misty as well." Jenny looked at the kid amazed then remembered something, "Wait. There were 5 members of the Squirtle Squad. Where's the 5th one?" She questioned. Ash gave a soft smile and took off his bag. He reached in and ruffled through it, "It's right here." Ash said pulling out the storage pokeball. "I thought you could use it here." Ash said with a smile handing the officer the pokeball. She looked at Ash with wide eyes. "Really? You want to give him to me?" She said looking speechless. Ash gave her a gentle smile, "With what, I've heard of all the problems you've been dealing with here. I think you can at least know you have one under your watch." Ash stated. The officer blinked and gave a smirk hearing the statement, "That's very sneaky of you. Thank you Ash." Ash smiled and gave a nod, "Your welcome Officer Jenny." With that Ash gave her a salute and turned to the door, "Bye Officer Jenny. It's time for us to head out." The officer smiled, "I can see that, I wish you a fun journey Ash. May it lead to wonderful things." The gang nodded and walked out._

_They headed on the dirt road. They turned back at the town and saw Officer Jenny waving to them goodbye. They smiled and waved to her back and started to walk. Ash felt Bastet rubbing against his leg and gave a smile. 'Yes. I wonder what type of journey will be for us. I guess we will see.' Ash thought to himself with a grin heading out._

**Present:**

Ash was walking down the pathway with Evlon at his side. He had noticed earlier that Bastet was getting tired and knew Evlon wouldn't be happy if she wasn't out with him. Right now he was currently getting annoyed that he couldn't find the road. "The road's gotta be somewhere!" Ash shouted looking around aggravated. "Everything's somewhere." Brock stated with sarcasm. "Ash. Have you gotten us lost again?!" Misty said annoyed. Ash sighed at this, "It's not my fault, I'm horrible with directions. Anyway why do you guys always make me lead if, I always get us lost. Hmmm?" Ash stated and turned to look them in the eye. His 2 traveling companions found themselves being quiet at that response. "Didn't think you would answer." Ash said with a grin. Evlon snorted at this. She wondered to herself why her trainers friends would make him lead if he got them lost.

"So Ash... How many pokemon do you have now?" Brock asked looking at Ash calmly. Ash blinked at this and smiled, "I have 18 so far. Some are with Mom though. I want them to kinda be her's for protection. So, I hope to get some more later. I also can't wait for more of them to evolve!" Ash said with a smile. He looked to his Espeon who yipped at him in delight. She supported her trainer and was proud of how many pokemon he had. Brock and Misty nodded agreeing that was a good amount of pokemon he had.

"I wonder how many pokemon your rival Gary has?" Brock questioned to himself. Ash froze at that, "Ah." Evlon blinked at this then remembered Talon saying that Ash had a horrible rivalry with some named Gary. From what she heard from Talon, Gary didn't sound nice at all. She really didn't want to meet him if, he got her trainer that upset in seconds. Misty frowned at Brock who had the decency to look sheepish. "Shutting up." Brock said nervously.

Ash frowned and glared, "I'm going on ahead." He went forward along with Evlon making sure to watch her trainer in concern. She cared for her trainer a lot. Misty nodded and turned to Brock, "You just had to go there didn't you." She stated to Brock and he looked down, "Look, I forgot about that ok." Misty shook her head, "No. You really need to remember that Brock. You know what happens if Ash hears about him. From what Ash says Gary seems like an ass. Do you remember his temper with Charmander? What if you end up like Damian? That's gonna happen to you if you can't keep your mouth shut. You know how bad he gets when his rival is mentioned." Misty lectured. Brock sighed at this, "Yeah."

Ash was currently walking ahead and finally got to a beach area. He smiled on happily looking at the beautiful sunset and blue waves crashing into the sand. He breathed in deeply smelling the salty air. He felt a lot calmer after this action. He wind blew his hair gently and he smiled softly with his eyes soft letting it caress his face. Evlon saw her master look much better and sighed in relief. Ash was interrupted by something chattering. He blinked and looked down. There walking under his legs was a Krabby. He lifted a leg and turned around. Ash slowly walked beside it and peered down at it. As it was crab walking it looked at him curiously. "Well hello there little guy." Ash said smiling walking along side it. The Krabby chattered to him while still crab-walking and Ash smiled at that. He pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Krabby: **_Lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches._

He nodded to himself at the pokedex. "Well that's cool. I bet you can pack a lot of fight in that height." Ash said with a smile. The Krabby stopped and looked at Ash with surprise. "What? With the size of those pincer claws you must have a strong grip." Ash stated. The Krabby gave a blush at that. "I mean it." Ash said with a smile. The crab pokemon looked at Ash and crab-walked to him and onto his foot. It stared at him and Ash bend down to pat his head. It blinked cutely at him and Ash laughed. Misty and Brock walked towards him and were now there watching him interact with the Krabby. "Aw! It's so cute!" Misty shouted looking at the crab pokemon. Ash smiled at that, "He is cute." Ash said with a grin. The Krabby chattered happily at his response. Ash laughed and got up to dust off his pants. The Krabby watched him get up and looked upset. "Sorry Krabby, I have to go." Ash said look apologetic. The crab pokemon was silent then perked up a second later. It crab-walked to Ash and pointed to his belt. Ash blinked at this and to his pokemon belt. "Are you saying you want to go with me?" Ash blinked in shock. The Krabby nodded. Ash smiled, "Alright then. Can't beat that." Ash grabbed a pokeball and walked over to Krabby. He bend down and patted him on the head. "Well let me name you before you go. Hmmm... Crush. I think. Your claws will be be to crush things easily when you evolve." Ash said with a grin. The newly named Krabby pinched it's claws loudly at that. Ash gently hit him with the pokeball and heard the ding. Crush then teleported away. Ash smiled getting a new pokemon. He got up and turned to the others.

"Sorry guys. My temper got the best of me again." Ash said sadly. Misty smiled softly at this and walked over to Ash. She placed her hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye, "It's alright Ash. You have every right to get upset. Ok?" Misty said softly. Ash blinked and he gave Misty a faint grin, "Yeah." Brock looked sheepish, "Look Ash. I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." He looked down at this. Ash saw Brock's expression and shook his head, "It's alright Brock. I should really get over it sometime. It's just he makes me so mad." Ash said looking pissed at the mention of his rival. They smiled at him, "It's alright Ash." Brock said sincerely. Ash nodded to them. "I wonder where, I can contact Professor Oak?" Ash said wondering about his pokemon and how they were doing. Brock blinked at that, "Well it might be a while. This beach looks like it goes far." Brock said thinking they won't find a phone. Ash looked down at that. Misty looked sad hoping for a hotel. Then they heard Evlon. "Espe!"

Ash turned to see what made his Espeon really happy and what he saw to his surprise was a lighthouse. Everyone looked on surprised at the spinning light on the top of the lighthouse. Misty and Brock, "It's a lighthouse." Ash gave a happy grin, "Sweet a lighthouse! Every lighthouse has a keeper. Which means they will have a phone!" Misty then gave a happy grin, "It'll also have a bed. I don't want to sleep in a sleeping bag again. I need my beauty sleep." Brock also nodded, "It also means that somebody can tell us where we are." Evlon barked and went up to Ash nuzzling his leg. Ash smiled, "Good girl Ev." He pointed to the lighthouse, "Let's go!" With that the gang ran towards the building.

It was then dark by the time they got there. Ash and the gang where breathing pants at all the running they did to get there. "Whew... That was further then it looked." Brock frowned at that, "This lighthouse looks weird." Everyone then noticed the pokemon cravings on the lighthouse doors. Ash thought they looked interesting with all the different species of pokemon on it. Misty blinked, "I guess we better ring the bell." Ash nodded, "I got it." He walked forward seeing the caller box near the door and pressed the button. It ringed loudly and he felt his Espeon glued to his leg. He petted her nervously. Everyone huddled together feeling anxious.

"Who's there?" Answered a young male with british accent on the bell caller. Brock was the first to answer, "Excuse us sir. But we're travelers and we're lost." Ash butted in, "I'm sorry for bothering you tonight. I just wanted to use your phone to call someone for an emergency." Misty then pushed Ash aside, "We have been camping out for a while and I sure would appreciate a nice comfy bed." Misty ended with a grin."And, I wonder if I could use your kitchen to make some bacon double cheeseburgers for our group and, I would be more then happy to make something for you." Brock said with smile.

The voice was quick to answer, "That sounds great. Can you cook without using tofu?" Brock then nodded, "Oh sure. I can cook a lot of things without using tofu." The voice then answered sounding happy, "That's good. I've been eating nothing but tofu sense my cook went on vacation. Come on in." With that the voice went silent. The group looked to see the double doors open. They peered in to see a large room with traveling staircase. Big windows and large hallway. They wondered in looking at the inside of the lighthouse in wonder. "Do you mind if, I use your phone?" Ash questioned. "There's a phone right near you." Answered the man's voice. Ash blinked at that as he looked over to see a video phone and a transporter near by.

Ash then walked over and started to dial Professor Oak's number. "I'm sure he won't mind that, I calling him at this time." He heard the ringing and it instantly popped up the video feed of the Professor. It showed him cooking dinner and Ash froze. "Well. Hi Ash. You caught me cooking dinner. My cook is on vacation and I got to fend for myself till she returns." Ash smiled, "That's cool Professor Oak. I just wanted to call and see how my pokemon are doing." The Professor blinked and saw Ash's worry. "Don't you worry about a thing Ash. Everyone is fine. Well just about everyone. I am having a difficult time with Charmander." Ash blinked, "What's wrong with Torch? Is he alright?" Ash questioned in worry. Professor Oak sighed, "He is being hard to handle here. He doesn't seen to be doing well here. I was wondering if you mind having him with you?" Ash blinked at that, "I don't mind at all Professor. I'll trade Champ over to get him." The Professor smiled, "Very good. I'll go get him now."

He was gone for a few minutes and came back with Charmander's pokeball. Ash then did the transfer and got his flaming lizard. "Thanks Professor. Torch is nice and safe here. Also, I wanted to know how the others are doing?" The Professor smiled, "Very good. I must say. That Bulbasaur of yours is very calm. Actually all your pokemon are well mannered. We had a few problems with the Squirtles, but your Cloyster and Clefable gave them a good stern talking to." The Professor said with a laugh. Ash grinned, "Speaking of which the Squirtle with the circle shades, I want my mom to have." The Professor blinked, "Are you sure Ash?" Ash nodded, "I think it'll be great for her." "If that's what you wish Ash. I can do that." Ash nodded, "Alright Professor, I was just worried about my pokemon. Oh. How is Crush?" The Professor blinked, "Crush? You mean Krabby?" Ash nodded, "It's fine Ash. I was just concerned about how small it was." Ash frowned at that, "I didn't think he was that small." The Professor shrugged, "I guess, I was stuck on the size of Gary's Krabby." Ash frowned, "Gary caught one too?" The Professor slurped his dinner and nodded, "Yeah it is. It's really a catch. Take a look yourself."

He turned the camera to see a large bowl with a huge Krabby inside. Ash saw his small Krabby, Crush beside it looking at it nervously. The others behind Ash froze at the sight of it. "Awesome." Brock stated. Professor Oak's face zoomed into the camera, "I just want you to know that Gary has already caught 45 pokemon." Ash looked at the Professor with wide eyes. "45 pokemon! What the hell?!" Ash shouted in anger. He felt his Evlon nuzzle his leg showing she cared, "Thank you lovely." Ash said with a smile. "What pokemon is that Ash?" Professor Oak noticed seeing the tip of Evlon's ears. "Oh my Evlon my Espeon." "Espeon! Where did you get that! I haven't seen one in the kanto region before!" Ash blinked, "Oh. Sorry Professor. She evolved a little while ago. I can let you look at her later." The Professor nodded looking happy at the discovery of a Espeon, "Anyway, I was wondering where you were calling me from." Ash blinked, "We're at a old lighthouse way up on top of a cliff." Ash stated. "Oh that must be Bill's lighthouse. He's a young pokemon researcher you know's even more then me. See what you can learn from him. He could teach you just about everything there needs to know about pokemon and then some."

Just then a voice answers, "This is Bill Professor. It's good to hear from you." The Professor looked happy at this, "Oh hello Bill! Please give my friends a crash corse of pokemon." Oak stated and then noticed his food boiling over, "Oh! Tofu's done." He pulled his food out and blew it to eat. The chat then ended. "Well there's now way, I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak." The lights started to turn on. "I am Bill of the lighthouse." Stated a young coming from the top of the stairs. They eyes looked to see a Kabuto.

* * *

Team Rocket was watching from outside to see the lighthouse. Everyone looked with they're binoculars, "There's the lighthouse. It says it's the home of the famous pokemon researcher." Jessie stated in happiness. James smirked, "Then, I guess we came to the right place. Huh." Jessie turned to James with a smug grin, "There must be zillions of pokemon stored inside that lighthouse." Meowth smirked, "Then there is only one thing left for us to do!" "Right sneak in and take everything we can grab." James answered. Jessie looked through her binoculars to see a trail they could take. "We could take the road or risk our lives by climbing up the cliffs." Jessie said looking nervously. "Well we certainly can't take the road." James retorted. "We have to climb up those cliffs." Jessie stated. Meowth jumped on Jessie's head, "Cause we're the bad guys. And the bad guys always got to sneak in."

_**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!_

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

"We must be able to climb those cliffs in great delight." Jessie stated. "Or we will risk flight." James retorted. "Because we're afraid of heights!" The both cried out and hugged in terror. Meowth sweat-dropped.

* * *

The gang looked on staring at the pokemon wide eyed. "It can't be! That's a Kabuto! It's a extinct pokemon! I wonder what it's doing here?" Brock said in alarm. The Kabuto looked nervously and flailed it's arms. "No! I'm not a Kabuto! I'm Bill the Pokemon Researcher." Ash frowned thinking of Team Rockets talking Meowth, "Wait are you a human being or a pokemon?" _'Can't take any chances.'_ "This is a costume. I'm stuck inside it." The voice retorted sounding resigned. Ash heard the sadness in the voice and looked at him, "Do you need help getting out?" Bill the Kabuto looked at Ash with happiness, "Yes! Step up here!" Bill pointed in front of him. Ash ran up the steps, "Tell me what to do." He stopped in front of Bill peering at him. "Push that button." Bill stated pointing his is claw to the small green button on his right side. "This one here?" Ash said seeing the small button. "Yes. These arms are to short. I tried to get out but, I couldn't reach the button." Bill stated. Ash nodded and pushed the button and backed away, "There you go."

They watched the costume fall away to see a young man standing there. He got up to stretch and looked to them with a smile. "Thanks for helping me to get out. I've been stuck in that costume for hours." Bill said in earnest. The gang ran up behind Ash and Misty retorted, "Did you come from a costume party?" "No it's not for a party. It's a special costume, I use for my research." The gang looked surprised. "Getting inside it's skin helps me get inside it's head." Ash blinked, "What do you mean?" Bill looked to the wall to show many cravings, "There are many types of extinct pokemon and I want to understand how they lived. Putting on that costume is one kind like what they were like." Ash nodded at this logic. "So you can figure out what a pokemon was like wearing a costume?" Ash questioned. "Yes indeed. Or I'm beginning to." "I figured there are 150 known species of pokemon." Bill retorted. "I don't think so." Ash stated looking at his Espeon. Bill noticed and looked wide eyed, "Oh my good heavens! I never seen this type before!" Bill stated looking at Evlon with goggly eyes. He looked to Ash, "Oh can, I study her please!?" Ash blinked and saw the hopeful look on the researcher's face. "Umm... If Evlon's ok with that." He looked to his Espeon. She looked to her trainer and the young researcher then nodded. The researcher jumped and looked her over everywhere. She yipped nervously seeing the young researcher looking at her in wonderment. "Astounding. I never knew about this evolution before." Bill stated looking on in amazement. Ash looked him over, _'Professor Oak said he knew more about pokemon then him. This guy didn't know about Espeon. Then again, I didn't either, but he's a researcher.' _Ash thought.

"This is a amazing Ash. I wonder if that means that the egg, I recently got might be one of the other species of pokemon not registered here in kanto." Bill stated. He eagerly grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to follow him down his hallway. The group followed hurriedly to catch up with their pal. Bill lead them to a lab with a paper documents everywhere. The pokemon cravings where all around the room. Ash looked on in wonder seeing the different documents showing pokemon food diet to breeding. Ash was amazed. "I see you like my lab Ash. That's great. This is what, I wanted to show you!" Bill stated and went to grab something on a pillow nearby. Ash turned to see Bill holding a egg the size of a basketball. It had flame markings on it. Ash looked at it with wide eyes, "What is it?" He questioned. Bill looked at the egg, "I don't know really. I got it sometime ago. I thought it was a Charizard egg, but found to my wonder it wasn't. I looked into other possibles too, but nothing leads to them. I just know it's a fire pokemon though." Bill retorted.

Ash looked at the egg in amazement. "Can, I see it?" Ash asked pointing to the egg. Bill blinked and looked at the egg and then at Ash, "Sure. I don't mind that at all." Bill handed Ash the egg and watched it carefully. Ash held the egg in his arms staring at it in wonder. He smiled and petted the egg softly. He felt it shift a little and Ash froze. Bill went wide eyed. "That's amazing. Keep holding it Ash it's responding to you." Ash looked to him surprised, "What!? But how?" Bill was writing notes like crazy, "I'm amazed Ash. I've had this egg for some time and it hasn't been very responsive to me. I'm giddy to know that it's taking to you well Ash." The boy in question couldn't believe his eyes at this. _'Wonderful.'_ Ash thought then smiled feeling the egg shift again.

"This is a wonderful discovery. You guys should be proud to be pokemon trainers. Your jobs are to try and catch all the pokemon in the world. I originally thought there was 150. But Ash you proved me wrong." Ash looked at Bill surprised, "But, I didn't do anything honest." Bill shock his head, "You introduced me to a new evolution for the Eevee line not seen in the kanto region. It shows me, I have of lot of research to do." Ash went wide eyed to that, "Really? That's cool. I was more interested in getting my pokemon strong and didn't really cared when they evolved." Bill looked interested in that, "Not to be nosy or anything. But how many pokemon do you have?" Ash looked down knowing that, Gary had more then him, "I have 19 so far. I haven't really been catching them like crazy." Bill gave a smile, "That's a great amount. You must have a bunch of different varieties." Bill stated. Ash thought about it and realized that was true that he had many different types. "We all have different meanings. Us being humans and the pokemon being what they are. We all have a different way of thinking and living. It shows that we have different meanings in the world." Bill said sagely.

* * *

You see large cliffs with a heavy fog in the sticking to them. The ocean waves are pounding on the cliff bottom. Team Rocket was slowly climbing the cliffs to make their way to the lighthouse. "Ah. Sometimes, I wonder what the meaning of it all is. Why do, I go all to this trouble just to be bad?" Jessie huffed climbing like crazy. "It's so we can get other people's pokemon." James retorted. "I'm all in it as long as there is something for me Meowth." Meowth stated with a smirk.

* * *

Ash and the gang looked to Bill hearing his guidance for them. "Keep looking for more pokemon to catch. It's something very vital as it is to me as it is for you. Right now there is 1 pokemon, I'm searching for." Bill said looking to them. Ash looked at him with wide eyes, "What type of pokemon are you looking for?" He questioned tightly clenching the egg in his arms.

Bill looked at them and signaled that he wanted them to follow him. He made his way up the stairs leading to the top of the lighthouse. They walked up the spinning stairs and got to the look out point. Ash and the gang looked amazed at the ocean scenery. Ash still holding the egg with Evlon watching him from his waist. Bill smiled and looked to the waves, "It's probably the biggest pokemon ever. Bigger then all of them and no one has ever seen it." Bill said with giddiness. Ash looked to him, "I don't know about that Bill. You said there are some pokemon you haven't ever seen or discovered before. What makes you think this is the biggest pokemon there is?" Ash stated looking at Bill with question.

Bill looked to Ash realizing that was a good question, "I know it's a strange and wonderful pokemon. It's been wondering the world for years and years. Looking for friends." Bill said. Misty blinked, "But. Doesn't that pokemon have any friends or family?" She asked with sadness.

Bill shook his head, "The pokemon wonders around because it's alone. It's the only one of the it's species. It's one of a kind." Bill said with conviction. Ash shook his head, "I don't believe that. I think it's just one undiscovered or to big for it's species." Bill looked surprised by that as did the others, "Are you sure about that Ash?" Brock stated. _'Ash seems to be learning more and more about the world of pokemon. I think at times he even surprises Professor Oak more.'_ Brock thought. Bill was thinking the same thing.

"I know it's a different pokemon of it's kind. One night, I heard a strange sound coming across the ocean." Bill said then pulled out a device for the lighthouse lights. He pressed it and released a powerful roar melody. The gang heard this with fascination. "I want. I want to be your friend. I want to meet you. That's what it said to me." Bill said looking at the ocean waves below. "Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it back from the lighthouse towards the ocean." The lighthouse roared spinning the lights in a sea of different colors. "Let's be friends. I want to meet you." Bill said in happiness. Ash was amazed by hearing this and wanted to know what kind of pokemon made those kind of roars. Bill continued to look to the foggy ocean, "One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean. I want to meet you too. I want to be friends. It was answering me back." Bill said with content. Ash and the gang looked astounded from this. Ash looked to the egg in his arms and Evlon at his waist, _'Maybe there are more types not seen here in this part of the world.'_

"Some foggy night that pokemon might come here to be seeking a friend for a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that pokemon!" Bill said with a smile. Ash then looked to Bill, "Would you try to capture the pokemon?" Ash questioned still holding the egg. Bill turned towards him, "Why would, I want to capture it? Just meeting it would be enough for me. Just the chance to study it would make my long wait be worth my while." Bill stated. Ash nodded believing that to be good logic. Then they heard a roar coming from the ocean.

They ran to the ocean view port to look towards the water to see a large figure coming from the fog. Everyone was transfixed at the scene. It walked to them with it's body in the water looking gigantic compared to everything else they've encountered. It roared to them from the lighthouse. "It's here! The signal!" Bill shouted in earnest pushing the button on his lighthouse lights. The lighthouse started to change the colors again and released the powerful words, Bill was trying to say to the pokemon. The pokemon heard the roar and responded back by playing it's own powerful melody. The others closed their eyes calming my the haunting melody.

"It sounds like it's singing." Misty said with a smile. Brock smirked, "Would you care to dance?" Misty blinked and laughed, "Oh. Thank you!" With that they started to do a clumsy ballroom dance. Evlon cooed in happiness hearing the wonderful melody beside, Ash. She nuzzled him and Ash scratched her while looking at the giant pokemon in amazement. He tightened his grip on the egg still in the arms never seeing something that big in his entire life. He felt the egg shift in his right arm and looked down to see it shaking. Ash thought it heard the melody and brought the egg towards his chest to make it hear the sound of his heart more to make it settle down. It seemed to do the trick and stopped it's shifting at once. Unnoticed to him, Bill saw the whole thing and was thinking of what to do with the egg.

* * *

Team Rocket was still climbing the rocky cliffs when they heard the melody roar. They all had happy looks on their faces hearing that wonderful sound. "What beautiful music." Jessie said with a smile. "It's so haunting but so very sweet." James retorted. Meowth looked over to see what was making the sound and saw the giant pokemon in the fog. "Look it's coming from that thing!" He pointed his paw horrified at it. They looked over and saw the huge pokemon. "That's a gigantic pokemon." Jessie stated. "So it is true what they say that size does matter." James said with a blink.

Jessie smirked, "Something so rare and unusual. You know what that means! Let's grab it for ourselves!" Jessie shouted pointing to the huge pokemon. James nodded, "Quiet right. I will attack at once." He brought out his bazooka and had it pointed at said pokemon. "But it seems a shame to aim at such a sweet creature." James said in counter thought. "Of course it is a shame. We built are fame on shame." Jessie stated. Meowth nodded pointed to the pokemon, "Go on fire! It's all the shame we need!" James nodded and fired.

Ash and the gang watched the pokemon get hit with a powerful blast. It roared in pain and anger. In it's anger of getting hit it saw Bill's lights and roared. It smashed the light and sounds. The building top exploded at once. Ash pushed, Bill to safety and tightened his hold on the egg so it didn't break from the blast. He saw his friends running to safety and saw, Evlon with them to keep an eye on them. Ash saw, Bill looking at the proceedings in sadness. He ran to the bottom of the lighthouse towards the cliff and looked to the giant pokemon.

"Please don't go giant pokemon! Stay here with us! I've waited so long for a chance to see you here!" Bill shouted with honesty and great sadness. The great pokemon shook it's head in negative not happy with the pain it's been given. Bill looked angst at that, "Pokemon wait!" Ash bit his lip to see, Bill's crestfallen face seeing the pokemon turn it's back to them. Ash frowned and went to see belt to grab Mystic's pokeball.

* * *

Down below at the cliffs, Team Rocket was still firing at the great pokemon. James looked angered, "Do we always have to mess up everyone's plans? Even, I think this is rotton!" James said in annoyance. Jessie shrugged, "Quit complaining. We'll score big with this pokemon!" Jessie said with greed. Team Rocket thought that was true. They then noticed the waves making a big sound and saw to their horror a giant tail coming towards them. It smacked them with great force and they screamed, "Look's like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

* * *

"Pokemon!" Bill shouted seeing the pokemon wondering away from them. It's back was turned and roaring in pain and sadness that it was treated this way. Bill looked crestfallen at this and the gang watched in sadness. Ash narrowed his eyes, "No. I won't let this happen. You've waited to long for this!" Ash said looking to Bill sternly. Bill looked at, Ash taken back seeing the blazing eyes staring at him. Even if the one eye looked hollow it still gave the power of leadership. Ash shoved the egg in Bill's arms and looked to the others, "You guys stay here. I'm gonna try and see if, I can get that pokemon to come back!" Ash shouted tightening his bandanna on his head. He buttoned up his vest and shoes. The others looked to him in confusion.

"Mystic, I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing his Gyarados pokeball. It came out in seconds when hitting the water. She roared to the heavens and looked up to see her master on the top of the cliff. He nodded to her and turned to the others, "I'll be back." He then turned to the cliff and ran off with a jump. The other's shouted in shock, "Ash!" They looked down the ledge to see, Ash free falling towards his Gyarados. She caught him just in time and got him on top of her head. Ash gripped the top of her head, "Straight ahead girl! We need to catch up with that pokemon!" Ash shouted pointing towards the fog. Mystic nodded and gave a roar. They swam towards the fog and the gang from the cliffs as they couldn't believe their eyes. "Why would he do that?!" Bill shouted in alarm. "Because he's Ash. He saw what you looked like and thought this wasn't fair. So he wanted to get that pokemon back for you." Misty said knowing how, Ash was. Bill looked at her in amazement and looked to the ocean.

Ash was looking intently into the fog searching for the giant pokemon. To his great surprise he saw it walking in the water roaring silently to itself. Ash whispered to Mystic to get closer. "Hey! Please stop!" Ash shouted to the great beast. It roared as it turned to Ash in question. Ash froze at the great pokemon. It peered down to him even if, Ash was on his Gyarados. It was a shrimp compared to this thing. Ash was amazed and swallowed his nervousness in seconds. It got it's face inches from Ash's and start intently at him.

"Please you must go back to that lighthouse. There's a person who desperately wants to be your friend. What ever happened you mustn't think it was Bill's fault." Ash shouted in honesty to the great pokemon. It roared and shook it's head negatively. "Please. You must consider this. You've been wanting a friend forever. Bill wants to be your friend. I want to be your friend! Please come back with us!" Ash said looking at the beast. The giant pokemon looked to Ash with great consideration. It looked to Mystic and it nodded showing to agreed with it's trainer. All was silent for a while till the great beast roared. It then walked towards the lighthouse. Ash gave a huge grin, "Thanks! I'll be right at your side." The great pokemon looked to, Ash and gave a faint nod agreeing with his answer. Ash had Mystic stay by his side the whole time.

Bill and the others watched in worry for their friend in the foggy ocean. "Oh. I hope Ash is alright." Misty said looking scared hoping nothing bad happened to her friend. "I'm sure he's fine Misty." Brock answered reassuringly. Bill looked to the friends and hoped nothing happened to the young trainer. Evlon yipped silently in worry. They then heard the slow melody roar.

They looked to the ocean and saw to their amazement the great pokemon coming out of the fog again. It was roaring it's haunting melody. They saw Ash by it's side keeping a steady pace matching the great pokemon. Ash saw them and gave a wave. The beast looked to Ash and it saw his companions from the cliff. It gave a faint wave and roared a long melody. Bill looked transfixed at this and a tear went down his side, "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." The others smiled at his great happiness and couldn't wait to see the great beast.

Ash got the cliff and looked to the top, "Oh man. That's gonna be a hell of a climb." Ash whispered till he felt something grab him. He looked up to see the great pokemon picking him up and he quickly returned Mystic to her pokeball. He looked at the ocean below became higher and higher up. When he got to the top and smiled at his friends you looked at the beast and him in wonder. Ash smirked, "Told you, I would get it." The great pokemon let Ash go and he walked forward to get jumped by his worried Espeon.

Bill walked to the great pokemon with great wonderment in his eyes, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Let's be friends." Bill said holding out a hand. The beast looked down at Bill and leaned it's head down and butted it with great gentleness. The others watched the great interaction like it was from a movie. Ash then frowned, "I think, I want to see what type of pokemon it is. I wonder if the pokedex knows what it is?" Ash pulled out his device and pointed it to the creature with everyone else watching the proceedings.

**Pokedex Dragonite: **_Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon. _

Ash and everyone looked to the know great pokemon to be a giant Dragonite. Bill smiled, "I see. So your a Dragonite. Let's be great friends." The dragon pokemon roared in happiness to finally have a friend. The other's laughed at this gesture.

It soon turned morning and everyone was looking forward to the knew day. Ash turned to Bill with a sad smile, "I guess it's time for us to part ways." Dragonite looked crestfallen at this, "Sorry big guy. I need to continue my journey to be a great trainer. I know we'll meet again someday." It perked up at this and roared it's melody at Ash.

"I know. I wish you a great journey Ash. Even if your a pokemon trainer and I'm a pokemon researcher our goals are still the same. We want to know what's more with pokemon." Bill said looking to Ash. The scar-ed boy blinked and gave a small smile, "Yes. I see that's very true." Bill smiled, "I can't thank you enough for helping me become friends with Dragonite. If there's anything, I can do to repay you for your kindness." Bill asked looking saddened. Ash shook his head, "I want nothing Bill. I was glad to help you get your great pokemon. I hope you and Dragonite are friends forever." Bill smiled at that then felt the shifting in his hands. He looked down remembering he was still holding the egg. A thought came to him.

"Ash. Before you go. Take this as my gift to you." Bill said holding out the pokemon egg. Ash blinked and widened his eyes in shock. "You want me to have the egg? Why? I thought this was part of your research?" Ash questioned. Bill shook his head, "I have more then enough research here with Dragonite. I also know it's responding to you a lot Ash. I want you to have it. It seems to rather like you." Bill stated. Ash blinked and then a gentle smile appeared, "I see. I'll take great care of it Bill." Ash said with a smile. Bill gave a grin, "Here's some else for you. Sense it'll be your first infant pokemon. I think this can work for you." Bill handed him a necklace with a pokeball attached to it. Ash was shocked and took it which great tenderness, "Thank you Bill."

"I wish you a great journey my friends." Bill said looking to his new friends. Ash and the gang gave smiles and started to walk off. They were walking ahead of them when they heard the roar of melody and turned to see Dragonite roaring to them with a wave. They all smiled and waved goodbye to Bill and Dragonite.

"I wonder what other pokemon we will see?" Misty asked. "I don't know. For all we know there could be thousands of pokemon." Brock answered. Ash was silent and staring at his new egg, _'I wonder what type of pokemon your gonna be. I guess, I'll have to wait to find out.'_ He felt Evlon nuzzling his leg and smiled, "I wonder what this little egg is gonna be?" Ash said with a smile. Evlon yipped in giddiness happy for a new traveling companion.

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

Ash now has a Krabby and an egg. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon they will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff. I just added 2 new photos to the fanart.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandshrew**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Graveler**: Grav (male)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Egg**: Unknown

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Magikarp

Slowpoke

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Electric Shock Showdown and Battle Aboard the _

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

"_Ash. Before you go. Take this as my gift to you." Bill said holding out the pokemon egg. Ash blinked and widened his eyes in shock. "You want me to have the egg? Why? I thought this was part of your research?" Ash questioned. Bill shook his head, "I have more then enough research here with Dragonite. I also know it's responding to you a lot Ash. I want you to have it. It seems to rather like you." Bill stated. Ash blinked and then a gentle smile appeared, "I see. I'll take great care of it Bill." Ash said with a smile. Bill gave a grin, "Here's some else for you. Sense it'll be your first infant pokemon. I think this can work for you." Bill handed him a necklace with a pokeball attached to it. Ash was shocked and took it which great tenderness, "Thank you Bill."_

"_I wish you a great journey my friends." Bill said looking to his new friends. Ash and the gang gave smiles and started to walk off. They were walking ahead of them when they heard the roar of melody and turned to see Dragonite roaring to them with a wave. They all smiled and waved goodbye to Bill and Dragonite. _

"_I wonder what other pokemon we will see?" Misty asked. "I don't know. For all we know there could be thousands of pokemon." Brock answered. Ash was silent and staring at his new egg, 'I wonder what type of pokemon your gonna be. I guess, I'll have to wait to find out.' He felt Evlon nuzzling his leg and smiled, "I wonder what this little egg is gonna be?" Ash said with a smile. Evlon yipped in giddiness happy for a new traveling companion._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the crew were approaching the city. Ash returned Evlon sense, she was a different pokemon not native in kanto. He didn't want many people gawking at her. As they got closer they saw a city sign saying they got to Vermillion City. Ash looked at the sign with great happiness, _'After 2 freaking weeks. We are finally here. I don't mind that though. I got to catch some wonderful pokemon.'_ After thinking that he felt the egg in his arms shift. He gave a smile and brought it close to his cheek, "Are you happy that we got here little one?" It shifted some more then it stilled. Ash smiled tenderly and tightened his hold on it. "So what type of pokemon do you think it's gonna be Ash?" Brock questioned looking at the egg intently. Ash grinned, "I dunno. But I don't care whatever type it is. I just want it to be happy and healthy." Brock smiled, "That's good. I'll help you with anything you need for it." Ash nodded and thanked Brock.

"Oh! I can't wait to take a bubble bath!" Misty shrieked in happiness after traveling for 2 weeks. Brock nodded, "I need to hit the laundry mat. We haven't washed our clothes in a while." Ash nodded agreeing heavily with Brock. "I want to hit the Vermillion gym. But, I need to hit the pokemart. I need to get some supplies." Ash stated thinking it over. The gang all nodded agreeing that it has been rather long with getting their pokemon supplies. "It also wouldn't hurt to go to the pokemon center. We need to give our pokemon a check up and get a room for the town." Brock said thinking it over.

The gang headed over to the pokemon center. They went to Nurse Joy and asked her to heal their pokemon. Ash asked her, "Nurse can you check to see if my egg is healthy?" Ash handed her the egg. "Sure. I'll be right back with it." Nurse Joy said with a smile taking the egg. She walked to the back to check the listings. Ash smiled and sat down next to Brock. "You seem to be doing good for a first time poke parent." Brock joked. Ash blushed at this, "Sorry. I've never done this before. I'm just taking extra precautions." Brock laughed, "I see what you mean. I can't wait to see how your gonna be when it hatches. Daddy." He snickered out. Ash glared, "Brock...Shut up..." Brock shrugged with a smirk. Misty giggled at the interaction.

"Hurry!" They heard a young voice. They looked over to see the double doors open with a Chansey pushing a hospital table. They saw a young boy running beside it yelling encouragement to a beaten Ratata. "You'll be ok Ratata! Hurry!" The boy yelled running off.

Ash watched it all with wide eyes, "I hope that Ratata is ok." Brock nodded, "That Ratata was in rough shape. I wonder what happened?" Brock questioned concerned for the little rat pokemon. "Honestly. This is the 15 one brought in this month." Nurse Joy stated with a hand on her hip and the other holding Ash's egg. "What?!" Ash questioned taking his egg from Nurse Joy.

"This is terrible." Brock stated seeing the many injured pokemon. "They were all brought in and lost to Lt. Surge the gym leader." Nurse Joy said looking at the injured pokemon in sadness. Ash looked horrified by that as he tightened the grip on his egg. "Wow. He must be a great trainer." Ash whispered in shock. Misty heard the question in his voice, "So Ash are you scared already?" Misty smirked to him. Ash glared, "I'm intimidated yes. But not scared." Misty leered at him, "Are you sure. You could turn back now." Ash gave her a glare, "Keep it up. I dare you too. Just know my pokemon don't take kindly to that." Misty froze at that, "Ah yeah. I forgot about that." Ash smirked winning the battle. "Oh. Ash, I checked your egg for you. I found that your egg was perfectly healthy. Nothing was wrong with it. Your taking wonderful care of it." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Ash grinned and nodded to her in thanks.

They then heard the ding. Nurse Joy smiled, "That means that all your pokemon is recovered. Come with me." Ash and the gang followed her and looked to their get their pokeballs. "I must say Ash. I don't see many trainers with these many pokeballs on them." Nurse Joy questioned. Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah. I got some of those pokemon as gifts." The Joy smiled, "I can see that." Ash smiled, "Alright. Now, I got to think who would be good in a gym battle with Lt. Surge." Ash said thinking over his pokemon listings.

Ash then started to think it over who he wanted to use. He saw his list of pokemon. _'Hmmm... I could use Quake for this. He's been wanting a major battle for a while. I taught him all the right moves so could do wonderful for this sense is a electric type trainer. Or I could use that Graveler, I have. But, I don't have a major connection with it. I don't really know what to do with it at the moment.' _Ash thought thinking over the stats. Finally he knew he would be using Quake for this battle.

"Hurry!" They heard another voice shout out in panic. They looked over to see a boy ran by with a Pidgey laying on the hospital bed. "Just hold on Pidgey!" The boy shouted in alarm. The group watched the boy and pokemon go by. "Ok. I hate to be rude about this. But why would you use an flying type for a electric gym..." Ash questioned. The group and Nurse Joy looked rather taken from this. They then thought it over and agreed it wasn't a smart idea to use that type of pokemon. Ash got his team ready and went to the Vermillion gym.

Ash stared ahead at the Vermillion city gym. It had electric bolt's going through the building design. He turned to the others, "Well let's head inside. I want to win this battle and get my badge." The group nodded. Misty leered at Ash again, "Are you nervous? This is your first major battle with a gym leader that's not us." She joked. Ash growled tightening is grip on his egg. It shifted feeling his anger. ""Misty. Shut up. Incase you have forgotten, I won my battles with you fair and square." Ash stated. Misty frowned, "I happen to remember that we didn't finish our battle." Ash glared, "You know, I would have won. I had everything going well in that battle." Misty was about to say something till Ash walked ahead and pushed the gym doors open.

Inside it showed intimidating man and women looking at them intently. They looked to be a mix between street punk and army design. "Hello. I've come for a pokemon battle to earn the thunder badge." Ash said looking at them while patting the egg in his arms to settle down. The man peered over his shoulder at someone in the shadows, "Hey boss. Another victim is here for the emergency room." The shadows moved as a figure got up, "Which one?" Said a strong male voice. The male voice walked into the light to show a huge muscled man with army gear. He had tan skin and spiky bleach blonde hair. He gave a dark smirk at them.

Ash widened his eyes at the sight of him. He gripped his egg tightly still patting it to calm down. It was working if only his heart would slow down. "Wow. He's huge!" Brock said at the sight of Lt. Surge. "Is he really the gym leader you have to beat?" Misty whispered at the site of him.

The man, looked at the kids below him with a hard look. "Welcome to Vermillion city gym." Lt. Surge said with a smirk then he bend down and hugged Misty. "Oh my next challenge is a cute one. Don't think, I'll go easy on ya." He said with a smile. Misty gave a nervous grin, "Ah heh heh. Excuse me. I'm not challenger." Lt. Surge blinked at this, "Then who?" Ash swallowed his nervousness and walked forward, "Me. That'll be me sir." Lt. Surge turned and got up to look at Ash. "Oh you." He looked Ash over seeing the boy intently for the first time. He saw the scars on his face and winced. "Ok baby." He then ruffled Ash's hair. Ash blinked then growled, "What? I'm not a baby. My names Ash Ketchum." He said with conviction. laughed at him, "Heh. I call everyone who loses to me a baby." laughed then saw Ash's egg. "Well look at this. The baby brought a baby pokemon. It'll probably be weak like the baby here." Ash growled, "It's not even hatched yet so back off!" Ash shouted with his hair standing on end. _'He acts like a Primeape Mom.' _Everyone thought with a nervous sweat-drop.

"I'll show you!" Ash growled out. He turned to Brock and asked him to watch his egg for him while he was battling. Brock nodded taking the pokemon egg from Ash. It was silent which signaled that it was in a deep sleep or it knew to be quiet at the moment. Ash turned back to Lt. Surge. "Let's have a battle. I'll show you that, I'm not a baby." He went to his belt and grabbed his pokeball. Lt. Surge lead them to his battle stadium and they got to their parts of the field.

Lt. Surge smirked, "Alright baby. Sense you seem dead set on a match, I'll give you a match." He pulled out his pokeball and released it. "Go pokeball!" It hit the ground with great force. Out of it came a big rodent pokemon. "Raii!" It shouted at once. Ash froze seeing it. It brought back a forgotten memory he wished to repress. He swallowed with his fingers twitching, "That's...a...Raichu..." He pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Raichu: **_A__ Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. _

Ash froze after hearing the Pikachu comment. Ash's friends froze at this too. "Oh shit!" Brock shouted hearing that. Misty looked angst at this. Ash tilted his head down with his shoulders twitching. Lt. Surge frowned then laughed, "Oh is baby scared of Raichu already. I was right about you being a baby." He started to laugh along with his buddies when they felt a icy chill fill the air. He and everyone looked to where Ash was. He was laughing to himself, but not a warm kind. It was the type that was dangerous like one you would hear in therapy. He looked up to them with a bloodthirsty grin. "Oh, I can't wait to fight this battle. I wanted to get even with Pikachu. But sense that little rat isn't here. I guess you'll do." Ash said with a chilling smirk at the Raichu. The said pokemon was shifting it's feet nervously at the new trainer.

Lt. Surge frowned, "You got a problem with Raichu?" Ash shook his head, "Not Raichu. Just Pikachu's. I hate those little things with a great vengeance. It's one of those that gave me this!" Ash shouted as he gestured to his left side of his body. Hollow eye to the scars on his body. The others winced at this and could only pity the boy. Raichu's ears went down in earnest hearing that it's own evolution line did that to the boy.

"Anyway let's get back to this battle. I don't like talking about that rat." Ash stated and gripped his pokeball. "Quake! I choose you!" He threw his Sandshrew's pokeball out and it hit the ground hard. It popped out with a happy squeak. It stared at it's opponent hard looking forward to a great battle. Raichu growled at it with it's cheeks sparking. "Let the match begin." Said the referee. "Go Raichu!" "Go Quake!" The pokemon ran on the field.

"Raichu use thunder shock!" Shouted Lt. Surge. Ash glared and shouted, "Use rollout Quake!" The rock rodent obeyed and did it's rollout making Raichu's thunder disable itself. Raichu froze at that and growled. "Use your thunder shock again Raichu!" Lt. Surge shouted. "Use Dig attack Quake." Ash shouted. Sandshrew nodded and digged frantically.

Raichu's thunder missed Quake and the electric rodent looked around for the other pokemon. It felt the earth shift below it. "Do it!" Ash shouted. Quake came flying out of the ground smashing into Raichu's chin with it's powerful headbutt from it's dig attack. Raichu groaned and shook it's head getting rid of the stars in it's eyes. It sparked it's cheeks. "Mega kick!" Raichu kicked the Sandshrew everywhere trying to hit it. Quake squeaked in pain getting hit with a few of it's kicks. "Slash attack!" Ash shouted and Quake glared and slashed Raichu's foot. It screeched in pain rolling away from the Sandshrew. Quake panted glaring at the rodent.

"Let's go Q! Use Earthquake!" The sand rodent squeaked and stomped it's foot causing everything to rumble. Raichu got hit with the force of the attack and shouted in pain. "Raichu! Use your thunder shock!" Raichu jumped and used it's thunder shock. It headed towards Sandshrew, "Use Rapid Spin follow by Swift attack!" Ash shouted. Quake started to spin around trying to lessen the thunder attack and fired it's swift attack on Raichu as it got closer. It winced getting hit with the star attack. "Tail whip Raichu!" Surge shouted. It smacked Quake in the face with great force sending it flying at Ash's feet. It groaned and glared at Raichu as it got up. Lt. Surge looked at the Sandshrew with stern eyes, "I got to say that Sandshrew has a lot of spunk. But Raichu has it beat." Ash glared, "I don't think so!"

Quake nodded with a loud squeak showing to agreed with it's trainer. He shrieked showing it's fighting spirit when he started to glow. Everyone froze staring at the battle. Sandshrew started to morph it's shape until the glowing died down. In it's place was a Sandslash. Ash was amazed by his pokemon evolving. "Wow. Quake." Ash said with wonder. Lt. Surge blinked at this moment, "Well. I have to say, I wasn't expecting that at all. I got to hand it to you baby. Your giving me a pretty good battle." Ash then smirked, "I hope so. I intent to win." Surge nodded, "I can see that."

"Let's go Raichu!" Surge shouted. "Let's go Quake!" The 2 pokemon were at it again. "Poison sting attack!" Ash shouted watching Quake's quills go flying and hitting Raichu who shouted in pain. "Shake it off Raichu! Give it a thunderbolt!" It shouted firing a powerful thunder attack aimed at Sandslash. "Sandstorm Quake!" Sandslash nodded and started a powerful sandstorm to get Raichu lost. Raichu looked around when it's attack missed and keep glancing for the Sandslash hidden in the sandstorm. "Slash it Q!" Ash shouted. Surge heard the cries of his Raichu in the storm and looked at the fight with great distress. The storm disbanded and Surge saw Raichu panting glaring at Sandslash. Quake was glaring at it with intensity. "Alright Raichu give it another thunderbolt." It nodded, "Raaai." It didn't spark. It blinked in confusion and tried again, "Raai." Nothing happened which made Raichu blink at this. Ash blinked, "What?"

Brock smirked, "Raichu can use thunder attacks right now. It's all thundered out" Ash widened his eyes, "Really? Then let's end this! Quake use your Earthquake attack again and end this fight!" Ash shouted at this Sandslash. Quake saluted his trainer and stomped it's foot on the ground leveling the area. Raichu got hit with the intensity and it feel down in a daze. It looked swirly eyed. "Unbelievable!" Lt. Surge shouted in distress. "We did it Quake!" Ash shouted in happiness. Brock and Misty smiled and jumped in celebration behind him. Quake squeaked in giddiness and ran over to his trainer. He jumped him and started to like his face. Ash laughed in earnest at his pokemon's affection.

Lt. Surge smiled and walked towards Ash. He held out his hand to Ash. "Congratulations. Nice job Ash and Sandslash." Surge said with a smile bending down to shake hands with Ash. "As proof for your victory. I present you a thunder badge." Surge said going through his shirt pocket to pull out the thunder badge. He held it out to Ash who took it with great tenderness. "Thank you." Ash said with a grin showing his happiness that he won. "You and that Sandslash really fought good together. I was amazed by your battle strategic. The way you got your Sandslash to move and attack was interesting." Surge said looking at the trainer with approval. Ash smiled thanking the gym leader. "Nice victory Ash. Your no baby for what, I can see." Surge said with a grin. He laughed and ruffled Ash's hair affectionately. Ash pouted, "Could you stop that?" Surge saw his face and laughed in humor. "I love this kid." He said to his buddies who laughed at Ash's misfortune.

Surge smirked and lefted his dog tag off his shirt, "Here Ash." Ash looked to Surge, "Wha?" Surge smiled, "Not many trainers bet me. I was impressed by this battle. You showed me that you weren't a baby. So here is a genuine dog tag from me." He said holding it out to the boy. Ash blinked and took it, "I don't know what to say." Ash said in wonder. "It will show the others that your tough. I want you to have it." Surge said. Ash nodded and gave a hand shake to Lt. Surge. "Thanks for the wonderful battle and everything." Ash said with a smile. Lt. Surge shrugged and laughed at Ash, "Anytime kid. Come back anytime for a battle." Ash laughed and walked to the others. He heard Raichu saying something he turned to see it waving and cooing at him. Ash gave a strained smile which turned into a full blow grin seeing the Raichu facial expressions at him. He laughed and waved goodbye to Surge.

Brock smiled and handed him his egg, "1 egg for you!" Ash laughed, "Thank you for watching it Brock." Ash said with a smile. Brock gave a nod, "Anytime." Ash turned to his egg, "Did you miss you me little one?" Ash greeted his egg. It gave a faint shift showing it did. Ash laughed and hugged it to his chest. He saw Quake sniffing the egg curiously. "We're going have a new traveling companion soon Q. Right now it's just an egg, but soon it'll hatch." Quake squeaked in happiness at this and licked the egg. It shifted at Quake. Ash laughed, "I think it likes you." Quake squeaked again at that and rubbed his face on the egg. Ash laughed, "I can see you being a wonderful big brother to it." Quake looked to Ash and gave a salute showing it would be. Ash laughed and looked to his Sandslash. "Hey Quake. I got something that you might want to have."

Quake blinked up at his trainer in question. Ash pulled out the dog tag that Lt. Surge gave him and put the necklace on his Sandslash. Quake looked the dog tag on him. "I think you should have it Quake. It'll show that your a winner and evolved in a battle with Lt. Surge." Ash said with a smile. Quake blinked and this and gave a happy squeak. He jumped and nuzzled his trainer in earnest happy to get such a gift. The gang laughed at this. Ash laughed and petted his Sandslash before he returned him. Ash turned to the others, "Alright. Sense, I'm done with my gym battle. Who wants to sight see?" The others agreed to this.

* * *

Ash and the crew left the gym and went to tour the city. Ash was looking at the scenery with great delight. He was looking around at the wonderful sights. He felt the egg shift and then settle like it was getting comfortable in a certain part of his arms. Ash smiled at this. He heard his buddies talking amongst themselves behind him. They crossed a bridge and what Ash saw took his breath away.

He saw a enormous cruise ship in the distance. Ash was astounded by this, "Wow." They walked towards it in fascination. As they got closer the better the view of the ship came to be. "Wow." Ash whispered in wonder. "It's beautiful!" Misty shouted with a grin. "Ah man. I'd love to cross the ocean with a ship like this!" Ash said with a smile. Brock nodded, "Yeah. Just think of all the pokemon we would be able to see on the way." Brock said at that. Misty shrieked, "Now. I'm sure." She closed her eyes in happiness. "Just imagine! Sunbathing on the deck all day. Just a long relaxing cruise." She said in bliss. Brock coughed breaking her train of thoughts, "We could never afford a cruise like that." Misty went crestfallen at that, "Ohh..." They all slumped at that. "Reality can really bum you out." Ash huffed out with a sigh.

They all turned from the ship in reluctance and walked away defeated. They continued to walk a few yards till a boom awoke them from the depression.

They looked to see 2 girls jumping in front of them with giddiness. Ash and crew blinked at this. "Congratulations! You guys are real lucky. You get to go on a super deluxe sea cruise!" The 2 girls said with giant smiles. They had dark tan skin and sailor outfits on. One had long orange hair and the other bright blonde. What woke the others were the girls statement. "A sea cruise?!" Ash and gang shouted in surprise. The orange haired girl got right into Ash's face with a huge grin. He jumped in fright tightening his hold on his egg. "Like you know. We have these cool tickets for you!" She said with a perk. The other girl cooed in the background, "Cool!" The others blinked at this, "Huh?" The orange girl continued, "Cool huh? These tickets are for the biggest party ever! On board to the St. Anne cruise liner." She said in happiness.

Ash blinked at this and peered at the ticket. He looked back up to the girl, "The famous St. Anne?" Ash questioned. "The coolest ship of the sea!" The girl stated with a smile. "Oh." Brock said with a blink surprised. "Everyone's gonna be together and have the coolest party!" She answered to the gang. "And the parties for pokemon trainers only!" She said lastly in great giddiness. They posed, "Step right this way! It'll be a radical party! The most radical pokemon trainers will be there." She said with a smile.

Ash blinked and frowned. He turned towards Misty and whispered, "Do you know anybody who says radical anymore?" Misty looked to him and shook her head.

The girl turned to them with the tickets in her hand. "Ok dudes! Here's your tickets!" She said holding it out to them. Brock frowned, "We'd love to go on the pokemon trainer cruise, but we really don't have the money to pay for them." Brock said sheepishly. The girl frowned and then shook her head, "Oh! Wow! You like don't understand! Their totally free!" She said with a grin. The gang looked at her in great surprise, "What?!" She smiled and continued, "Totally free. To-ta-lly f-ree!" She continued. Ash got a smile, "Really? For free? Why are you giving them away?" Ash said after his smile went to reluctant to believe them. The girl got a sad smile, "Like we have to go out with our boyfriends. But we had to give our tickets to some cool pokemon fans." She said. Her other friend nodding along behind her with a sad smile. "We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take these and have a really cool time." She said holding the tickets towards Ash. He smiled and took the tickets while shifting the egg to his other arm. "Thanks!" The girl smiled and nodded, "No sweat! Have a nice day! For sure!" The girls then took off like a rocket.

Ash turned to the others with a smile, "Alright this really is cool!" The others nodded with smiles. They walked around the peer looking for their ship. "The St. Anne. Wow." Brock said with wonder. Ash nodded, "Yeah. And that pokemon party." Ash said with a smile. He looked around, "I wonder which one of these ships is the St. Anne?" He questioned. Misty blinked looking over at one ship, "I think that's it!" She said pointing to a huge cruise ship with white and red coloring. "Wow. That's incredible." Brock said. Misty nodded, "It's huge!"

* * *

Team Rocket huffed and puffed behind a bush peering over to check on the twerps. They were dressed as those sailor girls. "We did it! We got them!" Jessie said with a smirk. James nodded, "Like wow! Like don't, I make the coolest girl?!" James joked. Jessie growled, "Stop acting like a ignoramus." She smashed him with a frying pan and walked off muttering to herself. "Ow.." He groaned. She pulled him to a lighthouse.

Inside the lighthouse you see them in front of a computer screen. They had changed into their Team Rocket uniforms. They stared straight ahead calling their leader of Team Rocket. Meowth turned to them, "We got a call from the boss." He pushed the button to put the boss on the screen.

The video screen appeared with the boss of Team Rocket peering at them. "Greetings sir." Meowth stuttered. "So the team is all here." The boss said in question. "Sir!" Team Rocket shouted. The screen showed their bosses Persian come on screen and nuzzle the boss. It purred in happiness. Meowth looked taken back at this, "Meowth! What's with the Persian!?" The boss petted it as it purred. Meowth looked saddened, "Hey boss. What about Meowth? Ain't I not your favorite anymore?" Meowth asked in sadness. The boss frowned, "I'm totally disgusted with you failing me and excepting totally affection. Purfection. Like this beautiful Persian." The said Persian purred after the boss scratched it in the right place. Meowth twittered his paws, "But. Meowth..." He looked crestfallen.

The boss frowned then gave a smirk, "If you want to make me happy. You can make sure our lastest plan succeeds." The boss stated with a smirk. Meowth perked at this, "Meowth!" The boss looked at his agents, "Have you handed out all the tickets to the St. Anne cruise?" Jessie nodded, "Yes. All the pokemon trainers were delighted to take them." She stated. James looked to the boss, "Was it really alright to give out all those tickets for free?" James questioned. The boss nodded, "A small price to pay but I'll get want, I want in the end." The others looked surprised at this.

"My man have already secretly boarded the St. Anne. When, I give them the signal. They'll take all the pokemon from the trainer who were tricked into boarding the ship." The boss said. Jessie and James looked amazed by that. Meowth thought it was great, "That's the boss for ya! A real genius." Meowth said.

The boss smirked, "This time failure is out of the question." The others nodded to him. "Aye aye sir!" They saluted to their boss. Meowth nodded, "We can do it!" The boss smirked on the video screen.

* * *

Ash and the gang were starting to get on board to the ship. They climbed the stairs looking around in wonder. Ash smiled holding his egg in happiness for being on his first cruise. "What an awesome ship." He said in wonder. Misty nodded, "I'd like to travel the whole world in this." They got to the top and looked to the ticket man. He looked to them for the ticket. Ash held up a finger and moved his egg and went to his vest pocket to grab the tickets. He showed it to the man who then nodded to them, "Welcome to the St. Anne. This way." He gestured to the front area. They nodded thanking the man.

They went inside to the main room. Ash froze, "Wow! Look at this!?" Ash said looking at the pokemon trainers and poke booths. He saw trainers, sellers, traders and everything you could dream of. Brock saw a bunch of cooking and poke food booths. He turned to the others, "I'll catch you guys later. Let's meet up here in an hour." Ash and Misty nodded to him. They watched him walk off in the crowd till he was gone. Misty looked over and saw toys, clothes and etc. Her eyes went to hearts, "Oh! Come to momma! I'll catch you later Ash!" Misty ran off leaving Ash to himself. Ash blinked and shrugged, "I guess it's just you and me little one." Ash said to his egg.

He wandered around looking at the stands till he came across a pokemon attack book. He peered and looked it over. "I see you like that one kid." Ash blinked and looked to see a vender staring at him. Ash blinked and scratched his head nervously. "I was just looking it looked interesting. What's it about?" The vender smirked, "It's about training the pokemon with all it's attacks and learning with certain breeding it can awaken new attacks." Ash looked amazed at that, "Really?!"

The vender nodded, "Yeah." Ash looked at all the types of books and magazines it explained about. The vender saw his egg and whistled, "Wow kid. I haven't one of those here in kanto. I have a feeling it's gonna be awesome for you." Ash blinked and looked to the man. "You know what my egg is gonna be?" Ash questioned. The man laughed, "Yeah kid. I have a feeling your gonna love it." Ash smiled, "I already do." He hugged it to his chest. The vender smiled, "I see. You a breeder?" Ash blinked and shook his head in negative, "I don't think so. I have a friend who wants to be a breeder. I'm more of a trainer." The vender shrugged, "You can be a mixer of both kid. It's a smart decision." Ash thought it over and realized that was a good decision.

Ash looked over the books and made a pile of which one's would work with him. The guy laughed and gave him his opinion on which would work with him and stores on where to find more. The guy talked with Ash for a bit, "I can see that you look to be a strong trainer. What type of pokemon do you train?" Ash blinked and thought it over, "I train types that certain people might have a little problem with. To me their sweet hearts to others... Their worst nightmare." Ash snorted. "Like what kid?" The guy asked. Ash thought it over, "I have a Fearow. That's one of those." The guy nodded, "It takes great skill to have one of those." The said.

Ash thought it over, "I have a Graveler." The guy looked at him, "Really? That's cool." Ash shrugged. "Not really. I don't have a connection to it. I don't know what to do with it." The vender widened his eyes, "Your not happy with it?" Ash sighed, "I love all pokemon. But, I don't know about this. I got it from a girl at poke tech and it didn't feel right to get it." Ash said looking down. The guy frowned and was quiet for a while. "So get anything on your journey?" Ash perked at this, "Well, I got my egg. I also got this item from a guy named AJ. It's something of a metal coat?" Ash said. The guy froze and looked to Ash. "Hey kid! I got an idea for you. I have an Onix and you have a Graveler. How about we trade?" Ash froze. "Why?" The guy smiled, "If we trade, I'll get a Golem and with that metal coat you'll get a Steelix." Ash looked to the man in question, "What's a Steelix?" The guy smirked and talked with Ash. Ash heard everything and went wide eyed. "Wow! I'm totally for this trade." The guy smiled, "I thought you might." He ringed up Ash's purchases and lead him to the trading booths.

Ash followed him holding his egg in silence. The guy showed them to a trading booth. Other trainers looked over to him and the guy. "Hey look. A trades about to begin!" One guy shouted. Ash groaned and glared at them. They froze at the sight of his scar-ed eye. He snorted and turned to the guy. "Before we trade, I forgot to tell you my name. The names Jack!" Ash smiled, "Yeah me too. Mine's Ash." They shook hands and grabbed their pokemon. Ash picked up Graveler's pokeball. Jack grabbed his Onix. They placed them on the machine. It showed the silhouettes of their pokemon and the trading happened. Jack grabbed his pokeball and Ash his.

Jack threw his pokeball and out came a Golem. It roared and looked to it's new trainer. Ash looked at his pokeball and to Jack. Jack smiled, "Grab your metal coat and place it on your new Onix." Ash blinked and took off his backpack to get the metal coat. He pulled it out and held it. He threw his new Onix's pokeball. "Go!" The Onix popped out with a roar and turned to her new trainer. Ash smiled and held up the metal coat. She nodded to Ash and he placed it on her. She started to glow and morph. The other pokemon trainers looked over at this. Ash watched in amazement at his Onix become Steelix. The newly evolved Steelix roared in happiness and looked to her new trainer. Ash smiled and petted the side of her chin, "Wow. Your lovely." She blinked and him and grunted in happiness. "I have to name you." She blinked at him. Ash was quiet, "Diamond. You'll be my diamond in the rough." She roared liking the name. Jack watched this all with a smirk. Ash turned to him, "Thank you so much Jack. You taught me a lot." Jack shook his head, "It's the least of could do for a trainer. You needed to get your foot in the door." Ash smiled and thanked him. "Go have fun kid. Who knows what else you'll find here." Jack said with a laugh. Ash chuckled and nodded returning his Steelix, Diamond.

Ash wandered around looking at the vending booths in interest and walked away. He heard a vender whispering to him. He looked over to see an old man with a fish tank trying to get him over. Ash frowned and shrugged walking over. "Hey kid. I saw you and thought this might be your lucky day." The guy said with a grin. Ash looked at the man and saw a Magikarp in the water peering at him. Ash smiled at it. It blinked at him in shock. "Why don't you take a look at it?" The vender said grabbing the Magikarp from the tank. Ash shook his head in negative, "No thank you." The guy peered to Ash, "Just between you and me. This pokemon is like a gold mine!" Ash blinked and frowned believing this to be bullshit. He knew they were just about useless as Magikarp before turning into Gyarados. He loved his Mystic but knew that training her was the only way to get her stronger. He knew she was unless with everything else. He decided to shut the man up, "Look man. I know what your doing. It's not gonna work with me. I know this is a scam. So don't try this bullshit on me." Ash lectured with a hand on his hip. The guy looked taken back at this but froze seeing Ash's hollow eye. "I see." The guy said mournfully. Ash nodded and smiled back at the Magikarp, "I wish you a happy life." Ash whispered to the Magikarp. It bellowed to him watching him walk away in sadness liking the boy.

Ash was looking at the rest of the venders, but felt that he should go back to that poor Magikarp. I didn't like the way that guy was treating it. Ash turned around to go back to the man. He saw to his great sadness the Magikarp not in the tank anymore. _'I guess someone bought it. I hope it has a good trainer. I wouldn't trade mine in the world.'_ Ash realized it was time to get back with the others. He got back to the meeting place and saw them waiting for him. He ran to them in excitement.

"I think we should get something to eat!" Ash said with smile hearing his stomach growl. Everyone else nodded hearing their grumbling too. They went to the food court and sat down. A waiter appeared and started taking their orders. Ash smiled, "I'll take the crusted chicken sir. Can, I have the cream of mushroom on it?" The waiter smiled and nodded. He turned to Misty, "And you miss?" Misty looked the menu over, "I'll take an angel food cake!" He nodded to her and turned lastly to Brock, "And for you? I'll take a reuben sandwich." Brock said with a smile. The waiter nodded to them all and took their orders. They sat back waiting for their orders. They thought of something to pass the time.

"So what did you get Brock?" Ash questioned to his friend. Brock smiled and said, "I got the lastest cook book for our journey. We can try different recipes." Ash nodded liking that. "What about you Misty?" Ash asked. She blinked and smiled, "I got the cutest br-" Ash then plugged his ears, "That's wonderful Mist. Just wonderful." Misty blinked then blushed seeing her frineds flushed faces, "Whoops. Sorry. I won't say other then clothing and hair stuff." Ash nodded, "I got some books on pokemon handling and breeding." Brock froze and looked to Ash, "You looking at breeding?" Ash gave a sheepish grin. "I found books on with breeding it can unleash different attacks with pokemon." Brock thought it over and agreed with Ash to be very true. "I also did a trade. I got myself a Steelix." Ash said in happiness thinking about his Steelix, Diamond.

"A Steelix?" Brock questioned. "Oh. It's the evolved form of Onix." Ash stated to Brock. "What?! I didn't know Onix could evolve!" Brock said in surprise. Ash then talked it over with Brock about what his new friend, Jack taught him. Brock nodded and realized that he could evolve his Onix sometime in the future. Ash laughed at that then saw their food coming. They were transfixed at the sight of it. They drooled at the sight and smell. They ate in quiet bliss.

* * *

Team Rocket was watching the proceedings with great fascination. They watched on camera the number of trainers with strong pokemon.

The boss of Team Rocket watched all the camera's like a Fearow. He then smirked, "It won't be long now." The Persian at his side purred again then opened it's eye to screech.

The doors and window's of the St. Anne started to shut and lock themselves. Some of the waiters, workers and venders ripped off their clothing to reveal Team Rocket uniforms. They had machines attached to their backs. It looked to be a vacuum. Jessie and James were the lead in it. They hopped onto a table top.

_**Jessie:**_Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double! (saddened voice)

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation! (depressed voice)

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above! (depressed voice)

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James! (depressed voice)

Jessie then turned to the whole room full of pokemon trainers. "Team Rocket will now take all possession of your pokemon!" She said with a smug smirk. The whole room of trainers blinked at her and the rest of Team Rocket bewildered. "What are they talking about?" Some people were muttering to themselves. The Rocket members started their machines and started sucking up pokeballs. Everyone watched in horror to see their pokemon being sucked away.

Some Rocket members walked to Ash and the gang. "Give me your pokemon now." A chubby agent said to him. Ash glared at him with his face set in stone, "How about no. Lard ass." The agent frowned at this and looked to his buddies, "Look at this guy. This guy thinks he's a comedian." He turned to Ash and leered down at him, "Alright twerp give me your pokemon now or no one get's hurt." Misty and Brock frowned looking worryingly at Ash.

Ash frowned, "I don't think so." He punched the agent in the face then grabbed a pokeball from his belt. He threw Evlon's pokeball and tightened his hold on his egg. "Evlon use psychic!" She yipped in earnest with being released and did her attack. She froze the agents. Ash smirked at them, "If their gonna try to rob our pokemon. We might as well make it a battle." Ash stated and commanded his Espeon to knock the agents out. She nodded and used her psychic powers to put them asleep. Ash got the whole boat full of trainers to agree to do a pokemon battle with the Rocket agents.

The trainers threw their pokeballs to release their pokemon. Jessie smirked sucking the pokeballs up. "Suck them up! Suck them alllll up!" She shouted with greed. Every other agent did the same. Some pokeballs were being opened before they got sucked up. Ash glared and pointed to the agents, "Evlon use psybeam!" She yipped and fired a powerful psybeam which made the agents yell in pain. Ash glared at them, "I choose you! Torch!" Ash shouted releasing his Charmander. He came out and stopped Ash with happiness then froze seeing the agents before it. He turned to Ash awaiting orders. "Hit them with a fire blast!" Torch nodded and saw other Charmanders beside it and they all released their fire attacks.

"Geodude! Go!" Brock shouted as he threw his floating boulder pokemon. "Geo!" It shouted being released. It went with other Geodudes to do a seismic toss. Ash watched all pokemon around him attacking the agents. He keep making sure Evlon keep doing her psybeams and Torch to keep him doing fire attacks. Ash frowned and shouted, "Talon! I choose you." He grabbed Talon's pokeball with his other hand supporting the egg. Talon popped out with a screech. His Fearow came out with vengeance. "Talon get every other Fearow and Spearow to do a drill peck!" Ash shouted. Talon nodded and screeched for all to come. Many of them were Spearow who screeched and cawed drilling the agents viciously.

"Every psychic pokemon! Let's hit these guys with a psychic attack!" Ash shouted pointing to the moaning agents. His Espeon, and other trainers pokemon shouted in approval. "Psychic everyone!" They all shouted and grabbed the agents. They threw them off the ship at once. Every trainer yelled in happiness to be freed from Team Rocket. Ash smiled, "We did it! Great job!" Ash said to all with a grin plastered on his face. "It think we should all be proud of our pokemon." Ash said looking to his pokemon below his waist. His Fearow, Espeon and Charmander looked at him in pride. "We also taught Team Rocket a lesson they'll never forget!" Ash said with a smirk. The other's shouted in agreement with him.

Unknown to Ash and the gang Jessie and crew were still on the ship. All was fine until the ship started to sway. Jessie knocked into James making his fake golden pokeball roll away. He chased after it worried about how much he spend to get the stupid pokemon.

The ship was rocking back in forth with great force. Misty looked out the window to see giant waves, "Oh no! It's a huge storm!" She shouted in alarm. "It'll be tough to get back with waves like this!" Brock said nervous about seeing the weather. "What?!" Misty shouted scared. Ash frowned and gripped the egg in his hands. He saw his pokemon still out, "Alright guys. With what's happening outside. I don't want anything to happen to you. Return!" Ash shouted returning his pokemon.

The trainers ran to the captains deck and surrounded the captain. The man looked nervous at the sight of the scared trainers. "It's alright. We're just a little off course. Nothing to worry about. We haven't made it to the real course yet. Besides the ship's unsinkable." The man said nervously. "There's absolutely no need for alarm!" He said before the ship got hit with a major wave. It rocked side ways knocking everyone on their butts. They looked around in alarm and saw the captain missing. They heard the rope ding and looked over to see the captain on a life boat. "Like a said. No need to panic! Just thought, I'd test out one of the life boats." He said sheepishly. The trainers felt horror hit them, "Oh my god!" They shouted running to the life boats in scandal.

Ash ran with his friends running behind them. They ran to see almost all the life boats being filled. Ash looked to see what could be done till a trainer knocked into him. He shouted in alarm and another trainer having a panic attack knocked him into a wall. His world went black. Misty and Brock got hit with scared hyperventilating trainers when they tried to calm and were knocked out too. When the other trainers got out and shut the doors behind them they locked Ash and gang inside. They got into the life boats and went to safety.

They watched the ship get knocked over with a huge wave and it tipped over board. Everyone shouted, "It's sinking!" They watched it sink and were glad to be free off the ship. Unaware their were people still on that ship. Ash was unconscious with Misty and Brock. Along with Jessie, James and Meowth who hit walls after that last wave hit.

The ship sinked farther into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

Ash now has a Steelix. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon they will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions. I also have looked at a bit of your ideas and is thinking about them.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandslash**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Egg**: Unknown

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Seal

Horsea

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Pokemon Shipwreck and Island of Giant Pokemon_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_The trainers ran to the captains deck and surrounded the captain. The man looked nervous at the sight of the scared trainers. "It's alright. We're just a little off course. Nothing to worry about. We haven't made it to the real course yet. Besides the ship's unsinkable." The man said nervously. "There's absolutely no need for alarm!" He said before the ship got hit with a major wave. It rocked side ways knocking everyone on their butts. They looked around in alarm and saw the captain missing. They heard the rope ding and looked over to see the captain on a life boat. "Like a said. No need to panic! Just thought, I'd test out one of the life boats." He said sheepishly. The trainers felt horror hit them, "Oh my god!" They shouted running to the life boats in scandal. _

_Ash ran with his friends running behind them. They ran to see almost all the life boats being filled. Ash looked to see what could be done till a trainer knocked into him. He shouted in alarm and another trainer having a panic attack knocked him into a wall. His world went black. Misty and Brock got hit with scared hyperventilating trainers when they tried to calm and were knocked out too. When the other trainers got out and shut the doors behind them they locked Ash and gang inside. They got into the life boats and went to safety. _

_They watched the ship get knocked over with a generous wave and it tipped over board. Everyone shouted, "It's sinking!" They watched it sink and were glad to be free off the ship. Unaware their were people still on that ship. Ash was unconscious with Misty and Brock. Along with Jessie, James and Meowth who hit walls after that last wave hit. _

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the crew were still on board the St. Anne ship which was rapidly sinking to the depths the ocean. It continued to sink farther.

It was morning the day after and a large ship carrying police officers looked at the water. Officer Jenny said some funeral rights hearing that some pokemon trainers didn't make it from the ship in safety. She wished them to be happy in the afterlife. She ended the ceremony by throwing a bundle of flowers into the ocean. It began to sink into the ocean like the ship did. She bowed and walked away.

Brock woke up from unconsciousness with a groan. He rubbed his head and then widened his eyes realizing they were still on the ship. He saw Misty and ran to her, "Misty! Misty! Wake up!" Brock shouted in concern. Misty moaned and blinked owlishly at Brock, "Brock?" She said rubbing her eyes then winced with rubbing her head. "Oh my head... What happened?" Misty questioned. Brock frowned, "I dunno. Last thing, I remember was us trying to get off the St. Anne. Then everything going dark." Brock answered. Then he remembered the events of what happened. "We didn't make it off the ship in time. We're still on the St. Anne." Brock said horrified. Misty widened her eyes in terror, "No." She whispered then she remembered something. "Oh my god! Where's Ash?!" They looked for their friend and saw him laying on his side in a corner.

They ran to him to see him unconscious still holding tightly to his egg. "Damn even asleep he's a parent." Brock said with humor. He bend down to try and wake him up. "Ash. Hey Ash. Come on wake up." Brock asked worryingly. Ash started to groan and slowly opened his eyes, "Wha?" He whispered seeing the blurred images of Brock and Misty. His eyes widened hoping he wasn't losing his other eyes' his eye sight. The focus cleared and Brock came into view. He was glad to have some of his eye sight back. He moaned and slowly got up rubbing his head while holding onto his egg which he was thankful was still in his arms. "Will some please tell me what in the world happened?" He noticed the ship was upside down and thought he was going crazy.

Misty nodded, "Just take a look out the window." She said pointing to outside. Ash looked out the window and widened his eyes. "Huh?!" He ran to the window and pressed his face to it and one hand to it while the other tightly holding the egg. "What?! Fish swimming. That means... Oh my god. We're still in the St. Anne. We're at the bottom of the ocean!" Ash shouted in alarm and fear. It shows the St. Anne on the top of a thin rock formation and it looking like a balancing beam at the moment.

* * *

Team Rocket was currently unconscious in a little dream until, Meowth shouted for them to wake them up. They were in the kitchen area when they were knocked out so it was currently catching on fire. They woke up and pain. They ran to get the fire out of their hair. They saw broken water pipes and cooled off with that. They then noticed the ship was upside down.

"Why's the ship upside down?" Jessie questioned looking around nervously. Meowth looked grim, "The ship cap sized and dragged us down while you 2 were sleeping." He said angrily trying not to say he did as well. "What?!" Jessie shrieked. James looked horrified, "We got to abandon ship immediately!" He shouted in panic. Meowth looked down, "I'm afraid it won't be easy to get off when the ship's underwater." Meowth stated.

James looked pale faced, "OH! The ship's sunked! We're doomed!" He shrieked in fear. Jessie growled and slapped him, "Calm down James. I've already thought of a way to get us out of here." She said holding out her pokeball. "Ekans!" She called out her snake pokemon. It came out awaiting her orders. "Ekans. Acid. Open a whole in the floor. We'll use it to escape." Jessie said pointing to the floor below her. Meowth looked horrified by this, "Wait! Don't do that!" He shouted to late as Ekans unleashed his attack. It made a hole in the floor and the ground shook to see water gushing out. Team Rocket screamed at this and threw themselves at the water to plug the water. Meowth yelled, "Didn't, I tell you morons we're sinking?! You think we need another hole on this ship?!" He said in anger. The water became to much for Team Rocket and pushed them up. It covered the whole hallway. It was filled with water. They tried to hold their breath.

* * *

Ash was walking carefully with his friends looking at the ship. He keep a firm hold on his egg in case anything were to happen to him. He looked at the water leaking about and saw a flight of stairs. He looked at the water below leading down. "What're we suppose to do? The ships leaking everywhere." Ash said looking worried. Misty frowned, "We have to keep calm. As long as there's air in here. It'll take time to fill up with water." Misty said trying to calm Ash down Ash nodded and Brock turned to Misty, "Sure. But we better not waste anytime escaping from this ship." Misty nodded in agreement, "Well we could either go up or down." She said thinking.

Ash frowned, "Well if we're sinking, I think up would definably be better and if this ship is flipped upside down then." Ash stated. Misty interrupted Ash, "The deck is below us and the ship's bottom is up above our heads." Misty said pointing up. "I don't want to go down to the deck and hit a dead end." Ash said if they went down they'd drown. Ash didn't want to die yet even when he came very close to it a few months ago. Brock nodded, "I agree let's think of another way go."

Misty smirked, "Water's my specialty." She shouted and threw her pokeball, "Go Goldeen!" Her koi fish pokemon came out in the water looking at her trainer. Misty pointing to the deck below her, "Goldeen. Go down to the deck if you find a way off the ship bring back something from outside." Misty asked. Her Goldeen nodded and dived underwater.

Goldeen checked every nook and cranny in the underwater deck. She couldn't find a way out. She saw everything blocked and she bellowed nervously. She turned to go back to her trainer when she saw bodies floating in front of her. They were kicking to try to breath. She bellowed in fear thinking they were gonna die.

Ash and the crew were waiting for Goldeen on the steps. "What's taking Goldeen so long?" Ash questioned petting his egg in the mean time. Misty frowned, "I guess she can't find a way out." Misty said sadly. Then they heard the water moving. They looked for Goldeen to pop out but instead a blue faced body was there.

They screamed in shock, "Waaa!" They huddled in panic. The saw more bodies piled up and Goldeen lifting them and shoving them of to them. Ash and the gang saw it was Team Rocket who looked worst from the wear. "Team Rocket?" Ash said in wonder. Brcck frowned in concern, "They look terrible." Team Rocket started coughing up water and took ounce of air they could. They were muttering their motto when they saw the twerps looking at them in concern. They jumped up and out of their stupor.

"We got you brats cornered!" Jessie said holding out her pokeball. Ash and the gang frowned at this and grabbed their pokeballs. "So you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea." Brock said sarcastically. Team Rocket unleashed their pokemon, "Ekans!" "Koffing!" They came out at once staring down the kids. "Here we go!" Ash shouted throwing Evlon, Quake, and Torch's pokeball. They came out at once and growled. Brock unleashed his Geodude and ordered it to attack. Then found the ship started to move.

They drifted sideways to the right of the ship. Ash held tightly to his egg when they all dog piled. "WE have to much weight!" Ash shouted in alarm. "The ship will roll if we don't do something quick!" Misty said in panic.

"Evlon, Quake, Torch, Geodude, Ekans and Koffing to the other side of the ship!" Ash shouted in thinking of the weight. They roared in agreement and ran to the other side. The ship still tilted bringing them back to their pokemon. "The other side! The other side!" Ash shouted trying to his egg safe. The pokemon shouted and ran to the other side of the ship. Geodude was hoping after them and everyone saw he was the weight issue. "Geodude! Come back to this side!" Brock shouted to his floating boulder pokemon. It turned to his trainer and hopped back to them. The ship still keep moving until everyone got smart and returned their pokemon. Ash sighed in relief petting his egg to calm him down.

"Ok. We all agree then. There will be no more battles. Now let's work together!" Misty said looking to the others sternly then frowned. She saw them glaring at one another and she glared. "Come on now! Shake hands!" Misty shouted in anger. The turned to her and reluctantly shook hands. Ash and Jessie. Brock and James. Meowth and Misty. "This is a temporary truce until we get on land and out of this mess." Jessie stated. Ash frowned and tightened his grip on his egg, "Better believe it." He nodded to Jessie.

They all turned to Misty, "It's agreed. We'll work together." Jessie said with her hands on her hips. "Now we just have to think of someway to escape." Ash said thinking of what they could do. Misty smirked, "Live it to me!" She said with a smile. "I forgot to mention that, I built my own St. Anne once." Misty stated with a grin. The other's looked shocked at this, "What?!" She continued, "It was a model." The other's looked crestfallen at this, "Oh... That's great." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"That's how, I learned all about the structure of the St. Anne. Sense the way to the deck is blocked. We'll have to climb to the bottom of the ship. We can cut a hole in the haul. That's how we'll escape." Misty stated going over the facts. The other's looked shocked at that, "Well at least that's a plan." Ash said looking at the ceiling of the floor inside of the ceiling they were walking on. They saw the stairs, "We need to get up there." James said. Brock nodded, "Leave that up to me! Onix made a stairs!" Brock shouted and released his rock snake pokemon. Onix roared and bit the doorway. They ran up, Brock's Onix quickly. They got to the top and Brock recalled his Onix.

They walked down the hallway and it got to be really dark. "I can't see anything." Brock said feeling around as he touched the hallway. Ash frowned, "I got this. Let me handle it. Torch, I choose you!" Ash shouted. His Charmander came out greeted his trainer with happiness. It nuzzled him and Ash smiled petting it. "It's good to see you too Torch. I need you to help us. Can you lead the way for us?" Torch nodded and the fire lizard pokemon to lead the way. Ash turned to Misty, "So where doe's this hall lead to?" Ash questioned. Misty looked to Ash, "This cor door leads straight to the engine room and that's where the hale is the thinnest. With a little luck we should be able to cut a way through." Misty said talking about the way out. Ash nodded then returned Torch.

They opened the door to the engine room to see it on fire. Everything was burning. Everyone backed away in panic. "This isn't good. It'll be impossible to cross from the engine room!" Ash said in alarm. "There's gotta be another angle to get off the ship!" Misty said thinking of the ship blue prints. Ash then was hit with an idea. "I got it. I'll use Talon for this. He can carry us across by holding our arms." Ash said with a grin. The others looked taken back from this and nodded. "Talon! I choose you!" Talon came out with a screech and looked to his trainer. "I need you to carry everyone across." Talon nodded. He got Misty on his back and flew off. Ash put his egg in his back pack for safe keeping. Talon kept coming back and forth for everyone to get on his back or he'd hold them with his talons across. When everyone was safely here they all sighed in relief. Ash smiled and petted his Fearow, "Thanks a lot boy." Ash returned him and they continued on their way.

They were looking at the ceiling and heard the ship groaning. "We have to get off his ship and quick." Misty said looking worried hearing it's creaks and groans. Ash nodded and grabbed Torch's pokeball. "Go Torch!" His Charmander came out with a shouted. He looked to his trainer to await orders. Ash pointed to the ceiling, "Torch. We need you to wield the hale of the ship with your flame." Ash stated. Torch nodded and saluted. He turned to look at the ceiling and blew a flame thrower at it. It started making a door. Misty nodded and turned to look at everyone, "Alright here's the plan. Everyone grab a water pokemon and get ready to head towards the surface." Misty said looking hard at everyone. Ash nodded and grabbed Mystic's pokeball. Brock nodded pulling out his Squirtle. Misty with her Goldeen. They then heard Team Rocket, "Hey. Don't forget about us. What are we suppose to do?" Jessie asked. Misty frowned, "Just grab a water pokemon!" She shouted. Team Rocket looked surprised and scared, "A water pokemon!?"

Ash glanced up seeing the wielding just about done. Torch finished and the escape door burst bringing a fountain of water down. Torch ran off trying to make sure no water hit it's tail. Ash returned him quickly. Ash grabbed Mystic's pokeball and released her, "Mystic! I choose you!" Ash shouted and his Gyarados came out with a roar. She saw Ash, "Take me to the surface girl!" Ash said looking to his hydra pokemon. She nodded and Ash hopped on her head. They made their way out while see had to make the entrance bigger for her to out. Ash's friends grabbed their water pokemon and followed him soon after. They were unaware of Team Rocket's shouts of concern.

Ash and the gang made it to the surface and saw a floating pile of wood. They figured they could make a makeshift raft. Ash got Mystic to get him it and helped Misty and Brock on. Ash keep Mystic out just in case. They all waited for Team Rocket. It was a long time and not a sign of them showed. "I wonder what's taking Team Rocket so long?" Ash asked in concern. He in that time had gotten his egg and was petting it as it was shifting a lot. "Do you still think that their trapped inside?" Misty questioned. Brock frowned, "There's nothing more that we can do. Except try and find some dry land." He stated.

Ash nodded petting his egg to resource. He looked around, "Let's see. Nothing but ocean in every direction and no way to tell where which direction to go." Ash said nervously. Brock then looked happy for a sec, "I remember a story of Noah. He sent a bird to find dry land. It came back with a stick." Ash perked up at this, "Ah. I get it. Great idea." Ash said with a smile grabbing Talon's pokeball. "Go Talon!" His Fearow came out with a screech and looked to his trainer. "Talon. Bring us back what ever you find!" Ash shouted. Talon nodded to his trainer and took off. He flew for a bit and saw something weird. He saw Team Rocket tied to a Magikarp. He sweat-dropped seeing that it wasn't going anywhere. He screeched to gets it's attention to follow him. It carped at him and followed slowly.

Ash and the gang stared at unconscious rocket agents. He checked on them and found they were fine. Ash turned over to to and see the Magikarp from the St. Anne he wanted help. "Oh! I was wondering what happened to you." Ash said with a smile. The Magikarp saw him and carped in affection. Ash laughed and petted it. Team Rocket groaned and slowly got up. They saw everyone looking at them and realized they were alive. They did a dance which made everyone sweat-drop. James frowned at his useless Magikarp, but saw the twerp seemed to be keeping it company. He shrugged and went back to talking with Jessie.

Ash stayed over with the Magikarp and Mystic. He was patting the egg in his arms watching the sun go down. He was starting to get sleepy when he felt his egg shifting and glowing. Everyone who was doing their own thing froze. They looked over to see, Ash staring at his egg in wonderment as a giant smile grew on his face. The egg started to morph and shape into a different thing. When the glowing died down there in his arms was a strange pokemon. It had a red body, with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach, it had a single spike on its back and stubby looking arms, and it had a tiny red tail. It's head had large lumps that seemed to resemble hair. It started to open it's eyes slowly and Ash felt his breath stop. It's eyes fully opened to be black orbs that stared at Ash curiously. It tilted it's head and cooed at him. Ash's eyes went gentle, "Well hello there little guy. I'm your daddy." Ash said with a smile. The baby cooed at him. Ash went and grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Magby: **_The Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame. _

Ash smiled, "So your a Magby. That's cool." He turned to the others and signaled to come over. Misty ad Brock smiled as they went over. They stared at the baby and made funny faces. Ash's Magby blinked owlishly at them while Ash laughed. Team Rocket thought it was cute and thought it would be a great steal then saw Ash's Gyarados behind him. Mystic looked at the baby curiously. Magby saw her and cried. Ash laughed then groaned, "It's ok Mystic. He's just a baby. He'll love you in no time." Ash turned to the Magikarp watching the proceedings silently and Ash showed him the crying baby. "Isn't he cute?" The fish pokemon carped silently and gave a nod. Ash smiled and petted the Magikarp on the head. He went back to the screaming baby. He returned Mystic to let her rest for a while. Then looked to his Magby.

"Oh you have a set of lungs little one." Ash said with humor. The Magby screamed then froze as Ash started to rock him. Ash started to hum and sing.

_There must be something more to us than you and me  
It must be tangled up somehow with destiny  
I used to think the sum of one and one was two  
But we add up to more, me and you_

Ash sung to Magby. It sniffled and looked at Ash wide-eyed. The other's looked surprised at this. Misty and Brock didn't know that Ash could sing. Team Rocket were amazed.

_When we are close together it's so plain to see  
Together we are better than we used to be  
I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of  
But the something more I'm feeling must be love_

Ash whispered and rubbed his cheek with Magby. He then kissed Magby's forehead. The baby giggled and stared at his Daddy. Ash hummed to him while smiling.

_I used to think the sum of one and one was two  
But we add up to more me and you_

Ash continued to rock him back and forth. Humming the lullaby as the baby's eyes started to grow heavy.

_I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of  
But the something more I'm feeling must be love _

Ash sung silently and watched a smile grow on the baby's face. Ash smiled and kissed his baby pokemon's cheek. He felt eyes on him and saw everyone staring at him. He blushed hotly, "Eh. Heh heh." He scratched his neck nervously. "Ash. I didn't know you could sing." Misty said with a smile as she was amazed by the touching scene. Ash blushed and found the raft interesting, "My mom used to sing to me all the time. I had a number of lullabies and wanted to sing to any babies, I ever had. I used to sing to my mom's friends kid all the time. She was out like a light." Ash said with a small smile brushing the hair out of his face.

Brock and Misty smiled at their friend. Team Rocket was amazed to learn something knew from the twerp. So he wasn't as dangerous he seemed to be they thought. Then again they remembered dangerous pokemon had a caring nature to it's young and pack. "I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep." Brock said looking at everyone's tired faces. They yawned and nodded. Ash took off his vest and used it as a blanket covering him and his Magby. Everyone slept on different sides of the raft. Ash saw Magikarp out of it's pokeball and still flopping, "Hey. I think you should get some rest. Jump in the ocean to calm down." It carped and did so.

It was morning and everyone stretched. Ash was smiling and hugging his cooing baby. He thought of a wonderful name for him too, "Volcan." Ash said with a smile. The other's blinked at this, "Why that name?" Ash frowned, "It's a short for Volcano. I don't want to shout for that. I love the name Volcan or Vol for him." The baby cooed and Ash smiled rubbing his cheek at the sound of his baby's giggles. Volcan's stomach then started to growl. Ash frowned and heard his, "Oh. This isn't good. I'm really hungry and, I don't have any food for my pokemon." He looked saddened at this till he felt his Volcan chewing on his shirt. Ash smiled and gently pulled his shirt free.

Brock frowned, "It seems like forever sense the last time we ate." Brock said quietly. Misty growled, "If, I had known we'd be starving. I would have stuffed my face full when, I was on the St. Anne!" She yelled in anger. The others heard their stomachs growl at her remark. They started moaning about food. Ash watched the actions of everyone and went back to calming his Magby down. He saw them all looking at Magikarp in hunger. Ash froze along with Misty. He watched Meowth try and bite it then break his teeth. "Nice going geniuses. But Magikarp are skin and bones. You don't eat them." Ash said looking at them with stern eyes. Ash watched James getting angry and ranting about his stupid Magikarp.

Ash frowned hearing him insulting it, "Hey. It's fine the way it is. Back off. With patience it'll be wonderful pokemon." Ash said thinking of his Mystic. James growled and glared at his Magikarp, "That's it fish! I don't want to be your Master!" James screamed and kicked the Magikarp off the raft. It carped in distress and sadness. Ash looked horrified at this. "Good riddance Magikarp." James huffed out. "I feel sorry for it." Misty whispered. Ash got a grave look and was about to approach Magikarp when it started to glow.

It flapped like crazy and everyone watched it evolve until a Gyarados was there. It was pissed to the statement. Ash looked horrified at this and tightened his hold on Volcan. "Oh shit. Now you done it James. Your Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados!" Ash shouted backing away. "A Gyarados?!" James shouted in alarm. "I miss Magikarp." Jessie shrieked. Ash swallowed painfully seeing the anger in that Gyarados eyes. James then smirked, "I'm James. Your master. Obey me." He said in smuggness. The Gyarados roared at James in hate. Ash didn't like the look of this, "Go Mystic, I choose you!" Ash shouted in panic. His Gyarados came out and growled menacingly at the other Gyarados. Everyone breathed a sign of relief at Ash's Gyarados.

James former Gyarados roared and used Bite on Mystic. She roared in pain and fired a Hydro pump at it. The attack hit him hard while he roared in pain. Mystic turned and started pushing the raft to get her trainer and his friends to safety. "Go! It's gaining on us!" Misty shouted. Mystic rumbled trying to swim faster. Ash looked back at the other Gyarados horrified. He couldn't believe it's rage. He watched it stop and roar.

They all looked back wondering what was happening. Ash saw his Gyarados, Mystic looking nervous and keep as close him as she could. She growled looking at the other Gyarados in disgust. "What's it doing?" Brock asked scared. "Dragon rage." Misty whispered in fear. "That's dragon rage? But, Mystic's attack doesn't look that that." Ash questioned. Misty shook her head, "It's getting all the Gyarados in the area." As she said that other Gyarados appeared and roared at them. They then started to spin a circle. Ash was panicking at this. The group of Gyarados made a water tornado and it headed right towards them. Ash shouted, "We need to go!" Misty grimly said, "No one's ever gotten away from Dragon rage." Ash gripped his baby and Mystic turned to grab her trainer. She roared for everyone else to latch on quick. Team Rocket was to slow and was hit already. The gang grabbed Mystic just when the cyclone hit. Everyone screamed in panic. Ash watched in horror as his Magby flew out of his arms. He screamed for it to come back.

* * *

Ash and the gang hit the water roughly. Ash let go of Mystic and started to sink into the ocean. Mystic looked to see her trainer sinking and roared in distress. She couldn't lose him like she saw his baby fly away. Jame's former pokemon Gyarados heard her roars and appeared. He roared wondering what her problem was after his hate and rage diminished. She roared at him in anger for almost getting her trainer killed. He realized that the trainer was that nice boy who was kind to him as Magikarp. He shook that thought away to dive down and save the boy.

He found him sinking below and grabbed him in worry. He popped out of the water and turned to Mystic to show that he had Ash on his back. She rumbled in happiness and licked his face. He blushed at this then saw Mystic gesturing to him to follow. He followed her and saw an island in the distance. He got there and saw Mystic getting the trainers off her. He moved to get Ash safely off. Ash groaned at this but otherwise was silent. Mystic rumbled and nuzzled her trainer to wake up. She looked to him in fear if her trainer was in danger. He saw the boy, Ash starting to move and stood still to watch him. He hoped Ash would be fine seeing him.

Ash moaned and slowly got up. He blinked slowly and turned to see the sun on his face. He winced and looked around rubbing his eyes. He saw that he was on a beach. "Huh?! How did, I get on the beach?" He saw Mystic and to his horror the other Gyarados. He yelped and looked at it in fright. The male Gyarados seemed to deflate at his action. Ash licked his lips in nervousness and looked to Mystic, "Why is he here?" He whispered. Mystic looked to the sadden male Gyarados and bend down to nuzzle her trainer. She rumbled gesturing to Ash to the Gyarados and to her back.

Ash got the picture, "Are you telling me. That he saved my life?" Ash said in puzzlement. Mystic nodded and licked his face. Ash blinked in confusion and saw the guilt driven Gyarados avoiding his eyes. No matter how angry he was at the Gyarados he couldn't stay angry. Ash could only see the Gyarados looking a him like a kicked Growlithe. Ash gave a smile, "It's alright. I'm not angry with you anymore. Thank you for saving my life." Ash said gently. The male Gyarados looked at Ash in shock and then bend down to affectionately nuzzle him. Ash froze and a smile grew. He petted him hearing the male Gyarados rumble in happiness. He heard a displeased rumble and looked over to see Mystic staring at him. He started petting both of the Gyarados. He laughed as they licked him.

Ash's laughter woke Misty and Brock. They groaned and looked around seeing the beach. "Huh! How did we get here?" Misty questioned in wonder. Brock looked at her, "How did we survive that cyclone?" He asked. Brock heard Ash's laughing and looked for the reason of his laughter. To his horror and puzzlement he saw Ash getting licked by 2 Gyarados. "What?!" Brock shouted in alarm. Misty looked and yelped.

Ash looked over to them hearing their panic and smiled, "Hey guys!" Brock and Misty looked at Ash like he had 2 heads. 'Ah. Ash... You do know your petting another Gyarados..." Misty said nervously. Ash frowned at her, "Yeah. I can see that. But he's fine." Ash said with a grin scratching under the male Gyarados chin. It rumbled and looked to Misty curiously. She froze seeing that it was the Gyarados that started the dragon rage. "Ash! That's James Gyarados!" She shouted in alarm. Ash glared, "No he's not. James abandoned it and it saved my life." Ash said with a sneer and petted the Gyarados. Brock was silent, "So what are you gonna do with it?" He questioned. Ash blinked and looked to the Gyarados, "What do you think boy? Do you want to be free?" Ash asked. The Gyarados looked around nervously and glanced over to Mystic and back to Ash. The said boy caught his action and grinned. Ash smiled, "I see. Welcome to the team!" The Gyarados roared in happiness and continued to lick his new trainer. Ash laughed, "I got to give you a name though... Hmm... Sense you did that water cyclone... I think Triton will be your name. My own King Triton." Ash said with a grin. The newly named Triton roared and nuzzled his trainer.

Ash laughed and got out a pokeball. "Alright Triton. Ready?" Triton nodded and Ash threw the pokeball. It hit the Gyarados and watched as it got sucked in. It blinked for a second then transported away. Ash smiled at his new pokemon. The others couldn't believe Ash got another pokemon. Ash smiled, "I'm happy to get another pokemon." Then he frowned, "I'm just worried about Volcan." He went to feel his belt and to his horror he realized a few of his pokeballs where missing. "Oh no! I'm missing some of my pokemon!" Ash shouted in panic. The others looked at him in shock. "Who are you missing?!" Brock said trying to calm Ash down. Ash looked at his team and checked, "I'm missing Torch, Evlon, Quake, and Volcan!" Ash shouted in distress. The others tried to calm him down.

On another part of the beach was Jessie and James. They were woken up very rudely by a Krabby. They rejoiced that they were alive to realize that they were missing Meowth and also to their horror their pokemon. They shrieked at this and also found that they were broke as well. They went into depression till James saw a phone booth. They perked up and went to dial their boss.

* * *

**Pokemon speak now: **_Evlon (Linda Larkin), Quake (Kirby Morrow), Torch (Dante Basco), and Volcan (Wendee Lee)_

Volcan got up with a groan and whimper. He looked at the long beach around him and sniffed. He wanted his Daddy Ash, but he couldn't see him. He was about to cry then saw 3 balls laying in the sand. As Volcan got closer he saw that those were Ash's pokeballs which mean the pokemon could take him back to his Daddy. He cooed and taped them to awaken the pokemon.

They all popped out moaning and groaning. "Awe you aw awright?" He chirped in concern. They stared at him and Volcan started feel nervous. Evlon stretched and saw him, "Hello there. You must be what was in that egg Ash was carrying." Evlon said with a smile and licked his cheek. Volcan giggled and nodded. Quake smiled, "I've been better, but that's ok. Glad to finally meet you little bro." Quake said patting the Magby on the head. Torch gave a small smile, "I'm alright. It's good to meet you too. I hope we'll be good friends." Torch said gently knowing Ash would go nuts if his baby got hurt.

Quake then noticed the beach, "Hey. Where are we?" He said in concern not seeing Ash around. Evlon blinked, "I don't know." Torch frowned, "What is this place?" He wasn't happy to be here if Ash wasn't here. Volcan looked down, "I's don't know." He said sadly wanting Ash. Evlon frowned and stayed close to the baby pokemon. Quake and Torch watched and looked around to find an answer. They then noticed a pokemon on a rock nearby. It was a bright pink orge like pokemon with a long tail.

They ran towards it hoping to see answers while Evlon stayed to keep the baby company. "Hey!" Quake said with a wave. It ignored Quake's greeting. Torch smiled, "Could you tell us where we are?" He asked politely. The strange pokemon stayed silent. Torch frowned, "Can't you hear us?" He asked looking to Sandslash. Quake frowned, "Can you tell us where we are?" Silence was his answer. Torch's face got annoyed, "Can you please help us?" Silence agin until the pink pokemon got up and started walking backwards. It's tail went into the water and it went to lay back down. The other's looked at each other realizing they were on their own.

It was night time and Ash's pokemon were walking down a forest trail checking the scenery. Torch was leading them as their very own flash light. Volcan looked down, "I's don't see Daddy. Anywhere's..." He said sadly. Evlon looked at Magby, "Chin up. We'll find him and everyone." She said reassuringly to the baby pokemon. Volcan perked up at that and grinned at Espeon. Torch turned to her, "It's like they disappeared." He said till he got smacked in the face with Evlon's tail. She glared at him to zip it. "Don't say things like that!" She shouted in anger. Quake nodded, "Yeah. Cut that talk out." Torch nodded feeling like a jerk for saying that to the baby pokemon. Volcan blinked, "You sure that daddy will finds us?" Volcan said with innocent eyes. Torch froze then gave a warm smile, "Yes. I'm sure he will." Know he understood why Ash was already in love with the egg. You can't help but feel attached to the innocence it processes.

Unaware to them the group was being watch in the shadows. Meowth, Ekans and Koffing were watching them intently. Meowth blinked, "So the twerps pokemon survived the cyclone. Heh. That means that, I can finally get my revenge!" Meowth said with a smirk. He got out of the bushes to address the twerps pokemon. "Alright pokemon surrender!"

Ash's pokemon turned to see who it was and saw that it was only Meowth. "Oh. I thought it was something worth a fight." Quake said looking at Meowth bored. Evlon nodded, "I was about to psychic him to the moon." Volcan stayed as close to as he could to Evlon. Torch frowned, "It's only Meowth. He couldn't hurt us if he wanted to." Torch said with a snort. Meowth fell down hearing their comments. He cried out, "Oh that's all you have to say?!" Quake leered at him, "If you bothered to train. Then we wouldn't be talking."

Meowth frowned, "I don't have to take this." He looked to Ekans and Koffing behind him. "Ok guys! Go get'um!" Meowth shouted pointing to Ash's pokemon while he smirked. Nothing happened and Meowth blinked. "Huh?" He peered over to look at them, "Hey? I said go get'um!" Meowth said pointing to the confused gang. The Ekans hissed, "Your not master." Koffing nodded too, "Not master." Meowth looked taken back at this, "Wha?!" The Ekans frowned, "I only obey master!" Koffing agreed, "Only master!" Meowth surprised shouted, "What?! Masters?! I'm twice as smart then those 2 you call masters!" He said angerly. The 2 pokemon shook their heads. "Master is master." Ekans said firmly. "Yeah." Koffing nodded. Meowth frowned and said, "Come on. We're all bad guys here. We don't need masters to tell us to do bad stuff." Ekans hissed in anger, "Pokemon not bad guys!" He hissed to Meowth. "That's right." Koffing stated. Meowth went wide-eyed, "There's no such thing as a bad pokemon?" He questioned. Ekans nodded, "Pokemon do bad things. Because the master is." He said firmly. Meowth shrieked, "That can't be?! My master isn't around and I always seem to act like a right." He said sheepishly. Torch whispered to Quake, "He has a master?" Quake smirked, "I feel bad for that guy." They then did high fives in the background with Meowth looking at them in disbelieve. "You know, I can hear you!" He shouted. They turned to him, "Don't care."

All the pokemon got together later and made a fire. Quake and Ekans went out to get food and soon came back with berries. Torch was keeping an eye on the fire. Evlon and Koffing kept their eyes on Volcan. All of them helping with what they could except for Meowth. He was fine in his corner not doing a thing. Evlon looked to Team Rocket's pokemon, "So what were you guys doing?" She questioned. Ekans looked to her, "Looking for our masters." "Master's gone." Koffing perked. The others looked bum at this, "That's really awful." Torch said sadly. Quake looked at them, "Ours is gone too." Meowth frowned, "Maybe the twerp abandoned you guys." He felt the area get cold and saw the blood thirsty glares at him. "Ash would never abandon us." Quake said in anger. "He loves us very much." Evlon said firmly. "If he was here he'd beat you to a pulp for you saying that to me and his baby!" Torch said pointing to Volcan's sad face. Volcan looked heart broken, "Daddy would never do that right?" He whispered to them. Evlon gave a warm smile, "No baby. He wouldn't. He'd beat Meowth black and blue for you." Volcan blinked and gave a small smile, "I hope we can find Daddy." Everyone nodded agreeing with the Magby.

They were eating contently when they heard and felt the earth shaking. They all looked up to see a giant foot smashing into the camp. They looked to see a giant Rhydon. They screamed in panic and ran. They all ran deep into the forest. Volcan was riding on Evlon's back because he was much to slow. Volcan looked back at the Rhyhorn and whispered, "Where are you Daddy?"

* * *

Ash and the gang were currently running for their lives as well. A giant Zapdos flew over then unleashing a powerful thunderbolt. Ash dropped to the ground to avoid getting zapped. Brock and Misty dropped at the last second. They covered their heads just in case. It flew by them to continue it's flying journey.

They got up when the pokemon was long gone. They looked at each other in confusion and checked if everyone was alright. "I've never seen that before." Misty said in wonder. Brock nodded, "Me neither. It's one of the most incredible pokemon, I've ever seen." Then Brock realized something and turned to Ash, "Ash. This place is really dangerous. We ought to try and find a safe spot to crash for the night." Brock said in concern. Ash frowned at this wanting to find his Magby, but understood Brock's logic. He nodded, "Right." He got up and walked with the gang. While walking he wished his pokemon the best. '_Be careful Volcan. All of you. Take care of each other.'_

* * *

Jessie and James were running for their lives like everyone else on the island. They were being chased by a giant pokemon believed to be Moltres. They were screaming in panic while trying to avoid getting hit with it's flame thrower. "What is that thing?!" James shouted in alarm. Jessie turned to James while running, "I don't wanna stop to find out!" After they said that they both smashed into something. The Moltres flew off and disappeared.

That something that they smashed into turned out to be a sign. They realized and blessed themselves that they lived again.

* * *

With Ash's pokemon they were at what looked to be a restaurant tended by a female Slowbro. Evlon was feeding the baby Magby. Everyone else was having a fun time telling stories. Magby was conflicted to eat without his Daddy present, but the Espeon was really nice. She smiled and got him to eat.

After they were done with the restaurant they started to look for an area to camp. They found a nice area and they all cuddled up together. Evlon, Quake and Torch slept together huddled to keep Volcan snuggled. Ekans wrapped around them to give them warmth. Koffing and Meowth slept against his side. Volcan looked at the stars hoping he'd find his Daddy.

It was the morning and everyone was starting to slowly wake up. Volcan opened his eyes and yawned. Evlon got up and stretched. "Good morning." Everyone nodded and gave a morning greeting. They then set out to look for their masters.

* * *

Ash and the gang got up. It was time to start looking for Ash's pokemon. While wondering Brock turned to Ash with a smile, "I got to say Ash the good thing here on this island is the pokemon you've gotten. You got yourself another Gyarados and caught yourself a Slowpoke last night." Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah. I know what'ca mean. I didn't mean to step on it's tail." Ash laughed nervously. Misty laughed, "That's for sure. That thing was so angry at you." Ash frowned, "I didn't mean to. I didn't see it there." They laughed at his misfortune. "Well the good thing is that you caught it." Brock said with a laugh. Ash glared then sighed, "Yeah. That also lead to finding a good spot to crash at.

They nodded and got their backpacks together. They wanted to get his pokemon and leave this place.

* * *

Team Rocket was waking up from their collision with the keep out sign. They would that they were alive and yelled in happiness. Then they realized they had better go find cover. Jessie found out that she wanted to make a phone call. She explained to James that she could call the boss. She called and looked nervous. Apparently the boss was pissed to be awaken this early in the morning. Their boss asked what they wanted and they were about to answer till they wanted to do their motto. The boss didn't like that one bit and went nuts. He made sure that he didn't want them bothering him again unless it was good news. They felt nervous at this statement and realized that they were on their own.

Jessie found the phone booth would help if they followed the cord. They were pulling the cord from inside the phone booth. "But where will this telephone cable lead us?" James asked in question. Jessie snorted, "It must lead to the phone company. The people there can help us get off this island." James smiled and nodded, "Good point." Jessie smirked, "And if we stay in this booth the whole way. We'll be safe."

* * *

Ash's pokemon were currently wandering looking for Ash. "Ash!?" Evlon shouted looking around with Volcan on her back. "Misty!?" Quake yelled. "Brock!?" Torch yelled. Volcan looked saddened, "Daddy?!" The Magby looked heart broken.

The Rocket's pokemon traveled behind them silently. "Gone. Gone." Koffing whispered. Ekans turned and hissed, "We'll find them!" Ekans hoped he would find Jessie.

* * *

Ash was yelling in earnest for his pokemon, "Volcan!? Evlon!?" Misty shouted, "Quake?!" Brock looked around, "Torch!?" They looked around only hearing their echoes. Ash looked heart broken wondering where his Magby and friends are. "Where could they have gone?" Ash whispered.

* * *

Team Rocket was still pulling the cable in the phone booth. They then saw a Pikachu heading their way. They blinked and smirked, "Oh look James. A pokemon is coming to see us." She said smugly. James smirked, "Oh. lThe better to catch it then!" He said tightening his grip on the cable. They got out of the booth to grab the Pikaclhu lwlhen theyl noticed the size. As it came closer they noticed the size getting bigger.

They dropped the cable in shock and could only look at the giant Pikachu in fascination. It's foot started coming down on them. They screamed and jumped into the bushes to avoid getting squished. The booth wasn't so lucky. The Pikachu continued on it's way.

* * *

Ash and the gang were still looking for the missing pokemon. They went into a forest clearing and saw beside some boulders a giant Charizard. It saw them and roared. It unleashed a powerful fire blast. They yelped and ducked for cover near the boulders. Ash looked at it from his stop, "That's a huge Charizard. I can't believe Torch is gonna become that thing someday." Ash said in wonder. _'I hope he doesn't do that to me. It would kill me to know that he would hurt me for saving his life.'_ Ash thought silently to himself. He shook his heads from those thoughts trying to remember Torch was his friend and was the sweetest Charmander, but he still keep that thought deep inside.

* * *

Ash's pokemon were checking the island and noticed the giant pokemon. They figured it would be a good idea to avoid them. They went to make a turn to a forest and froze. They were having a staring match with a Blastoise. It opened it's cannons from it's shell and pointed it at them. They screamed and ran. It unleashed a hydro pump at them as it walked behind them in a chase. They screamed in panic trying to find their masters. Volcan cried hoping to find his trainer and daddy.

* * *

Team Rocket was running and following the cord cable. They noticed rail train tracks. Behind them was a Kabutops. The cable lead them to a rail company. They saw a rail cart and jumped in. They pulled the leaver hoping it'll take them to some place safe. Instead it seemed to go towards the Kabutops and they screamed in fright. The cart went under the Kabutops and the cable got it's legs tangled. It was being dragged behind of the cart.

Jessie and James screamed seeing it behind them. They shouted in alarm wondering what they could do. "Let's hit the break and run for it!" Jessie shouted. James nodded, "Alright. I'm game!" They placed there hands on the leaver and pulled. It snapped and they froze. They screamed, "Run away train!" The train rail went off like a rocket with the giant pokemon being dragged behind it.

* * *

Ash was running across a rocky bridge with Misty and Brock right behind him. They got to the middle and glanced over to the side to see a giant Pikachu. It turned to look at them and smile, "Pikachu!" It chirped. Ash froze at the sight of it smiling at him and almost saw red. Brock placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Wow! A huge Pikachu." Misty said in amazement. Ash snorted, "Doesn't look that impressive to me."

They then noticed in the trees lot's of dust coming towards them. "What's that?" Ash questioned. The ground started to shake and crack. The bridge broke and they started falling. Ash and everyone screamed. They fell and landed in a moving cart. With all the giant pokemon tangled behind the cart. The giant Pikachu was dragged along too.

Ash and crew groaned and looked up to be face to face with Jessie and James. "You!" They all shouted. "Ha! Now we got you!" Jessie shouted with a smirk. "Right. Hand over your pokemon!" James said smugly. Ash glared, "How about you get that one behind you!" They blinked and shrieked seeing the giant Pikachu. "Not that one!"

"Oh Ash! Look over there!" Misty shouted while holding onto the moving cart. Ash looked over to see a figures moving towards them. He squinted and saw it was his pokemon. They were being chased by a Blastoise and Charizard. "Volcan! Evlon! Quake and Torch!" He shouted in panic seeing them being chased. Misty frowned and looked to Ash, "They'll be trampled if you don't do something!" Ash nodded and turned to looked at Team Rocket, "Stop the car right now!" He shouted in anger and panic.

Team Rocket blinked, "We can't do that." Jessie said with a snort. "We can't stop. The breaks broken." James said sheepishly. Ash dead-panned, "Are you kidding me..." He looked to his pokemon who were shouting at him for help. "We just got to help them!" Ash shouted in worry for his pokemon. "Oh! Ash! Up ahead!" Misty shouted in panic. Ash looked over and froze seeing the loop in the tracks. "Oh shit.." He turned to his friends and ordered them to hold on tight to the train cart. Team Rocket shouted in panic. They screamed while on the roller coaster like train tracks. Jessie screaming the whole way.

They groaned after they were off the loop and Ash noticed they were near his pokemon now. "Everyone jump in!" Ash shouted at once. They looked to him and gave a nod. They all jumped towards him and the gang. All of Ash's pokemon landed in the cart. Evlon and Torch in Brock's arms. Quake in Misty's. Volcan who jumped off of Evlon in time landed in Ash's arms. Volcan squealed happpily, "Magggby!" Ash smiled and kissed his head. "I'm so glad your ok." Ekans and Koffing landed in their trainers arms in happiness as well. "Oh everyone made it! Is everyone here?" Ash questioned concerned about the pokemon. Team Rocket were scared they lost Meowth until he peered over the edge. They dragged him in and petted him happily. Ash and the gang smiled seeing that Team Rocket looked happy to have their pokemon back.

The giant pokemon were being tangled up behind them and everyone could watch in amazement and horror seeing them all. "Maybe our luck will hold up!" Brock asked. Team Rocket shook their heads, "Not for long, I think." They looked to the pokemon and figured the weight. "I think the cable is gonna snap just about now." Jessie said calmly. The cable did snap. "Next we'll be hurled in the air." James said evenly. The track went in the air and the cart went flying. They all screamed, "Next. We'll probably crash into something." Meowth shouted in panic. They smashed in a Zapdos. It went through it's wing sending gears and bolts everywhere. "That's weird. That looked like it was a mechanical pokemon." Brock said with a frown. They watched the mechanical Zapdos fall and land on all the other giant mechanical pokemon. "Then we'll hit the water." James said lastly. They all shrieked at this and hit the water badly. A passing boat in the shape of Gyarados went by them for a minute then speeded away seeing the island a mess.

Ash called out Mystic to get them to land. She roared and saved her trainer and his friends. "Thanks girl." Ash said as they got to land. They all smiled happily to get off the island and on another island that could take them to the place they wanted to be. Team Rocket seemed to disappear after they got on land. Ash and the gang didn't care as long as they were back on track.

Ash heard cooing and looked down face to face with his Magby, Volcan. "I'm so glad your safe!" Ash said lifting the baby pokemon and spinning him around. The Magby shrieked at this, "Maggby!" The others laughed at this. Ash smiled and hugged his baby Magby then started to sing a tune.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away_

* * *

Ash and the gang were walking out of the forest and when they retched a view point they stopped in minutes. What they all saw took their breath away. It was a big city by the beach. "It's Porta Vista!" Misty shouted in happiness. "Alright! The beach!" Ash shouted in glee to finally be in a major place. "I can't to hit the beach!" Misty said in amazement. "The beach! Let's go!" Brock shouted.

They all started run towards the beach in happiness. Volcan cooing all the way laughing at his Daddy.

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

* * *

Ash now has a Magby, another Gyarados, and Slowpoke. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon they will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandslash**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Seal

Horsea

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Beauty and the Beach/Tentacool and Tentacruel_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash called out Mystic to get them to land. She roared and saved her trainer and his friends. "Thanks girl." Ash said as they got to land. They all smiled happily to get off the island and on another island that could take them to the place they wanted to be. Team Rocket seemed to disappear after they got on land. Ash and the gang didn't care as long as they were back on track._

_Ash heard cooing and looked down face to face with his Magby, Volcan. "I'm so glad your safe!" Ash said lifting the baby pokemon and spinning him around. The Magby shrieked at this, "Maggby!" The others laughed at this. Ash smiled and hugged his baby Magby then started to sing a tune._

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away_

_Ash and the gang were walking out of the forest and when they retched a view point they stopped in minutes. What they all saw took their breath away. It was a big city by the beach. "It's Porta Vista!" Misty shouted in happiness. "Alright! The beach!" Ash shouted in glee to finally be in a major place. "I can't to hit the beach!" Misty said in amazement. "The beach! Let's go!" Brock shouted._

_They all started run towards the beach in happiness. Volcan cooing the way laughing at his Daddy._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were currently at the beach relaxing. Brock was swimming in the water. Misty went to go to a changing booth to get on her swim suit. Ash was sitting in the sand with Volcan watching him make a sand castle. Ash was currently wearing his black turtleneck and his navy swimming trunks. He was smiling softly and the giggling Magby. "Hey Ash!" Ash looked over to Brock in the water. "Come on in the waters great!" Brock said diving into the water and back up. Ash gave a reluctant smile, "Nah. I'm fine where, I am Brock." Ash said with a forced smile. He tightened his grip on his turtleneck sleeve.

Brock frowned at that wondering why he didn't want to get in the water on a gorgeous day like this. That was till he remembered Ash's scars. He winced and got out of the water. He walked over to Ash and sat down beside him. "Hey Ash. It'll be alright. No one's gonna make fun or anything at you." Brock told Ash gently. "But, I don't want to freak them out." Ash said sadly. Brock frowned, "This isn't a pivate beach. They don't have a say in anything. Come on. Just stay with me and you'll be fine." Brock said looking at Ash calmly. Ash blinked at him with innocent eyes, "Really?" Brock smiled, "Yes. I'll be right beside you." Ash gave a small smile and went to take off his shirt. The minute he took it off he could feel the stares already. Brock was frowning at the sight of them but still waited for Ash to go with him in the water. Ash smiled at his friend and went to grab Volcan so he could get a dip in the water.

Ash followed Brock to the water and saw some people trying not to look directly at him and not get caught. He still saw them. The sound of Volcan's giggling made his nervousness disappear. He walked in the water front and held him up. Whenever a wave came Ash lifted him and deep it repeatedly. He got the Magby's feet wet a little and picked him up and threw him a little to catch him. The people who were staring at his scars before were now watching his gentle interaction with his baby pokemon. He heard girls giggling and blushing at him. Ash looked flustered and went back to his giggling Magby. The guys were muttering and shrugged.

"Hey, I thought you guys were gonna wait for me when, I got back from the snack bar?" Said the voice of Misty as she walked towards them. She was wearing a little red bikini. Her eyes went wide seeing Ash's scars before looking sad. Ash saw this, "It's alright Mist. Brock is helping me focus on the water instead of the people. Of course Volcan's helping too." Ash said with a smile seeing Volcan toddle towards Misty. Misty giggled seeing the Magby and went to pick it up. She hugged it and kissed his cheek. "Oh your soooo cute!" She shrieked out. The Magby cooed, "Maaggby!" Ash smiled watching his baby pokemon's actions.

* * *

Team Rocket was currently underwater in a manmade Gyarados submarine. They looked happy to try and steal other people's pokemon in Porta Vista. They thought sense with the Gyarados submarine they could scare tourists and get easy money and pokemon. They then saw something that made them freeze on the camera screen. They saw the twerps go past them in a speed boat.

* * *

Ash and Volcan were sighing in happiness. They were on a speed boat with Ash steering. Volcan was sitting on Ash's shoulders. Brock and Misty were laughing at the feel of the air heading them. "The boat's beautiful! Who's it belong to?" Misty questioned. Ash froze at this, "I dunno. Brock's the one who borrowed it. I guess he has some pretty rich friends." Ash said in humor. Brock frowned, "I didn't borrow it." Misty looked scared, "Ash! Your the one who told me to come on board!" Ash frowned, "I saw Brock get on." Ash said firmly. Brock shook his head firmly, "Wait a second! I was only following Volcan. He went onto this boat and, I thought Ash was getting this boat." Brock said nervously. Ash looked scared by this point, "I think we're in trouble." Ash whispered. That was on everyone's thoughts.

Volcan saw incoming danger, "Mag mag by!" The Magby pointed firmly to the dangerous thing incoming. It was a weird fin in the water and Ash tried to dodge it, but smacked it instead. The baot went flying and Ash lost control of the steering. Ash then saw a boat dock in front of them after hearing Volcan's yell again. Ash yelped and knew he couldn't stop the boat in time. He grabbed his baby and hit the floor. Misty and Brock followed his action and braced for impacted. They smashed into the dock with great force. Everyone groaned at this and Volcan started to cry till Ash quieted him.

Ash heard yelling and looked to see an old man running towards them, "What do you think you dong you little hoodlums vandals think your doing?!" Shouted the old man. He was wearing an orange and green tie dye shirt. Bright blue shorts. Rice hat and long wooden stick. He was glaring fiercely at Ash and the gang. "First you steal my boat then destroy my dock?! You'll pay for this!" The old man said shouting at them while pointing his stick at them. Ash gave a sheepish grin, "This is all a misunderstanding." Ash said nervously. The old man frowned, "I don't believe you." Ash scratched his head nervously, "Look, I didn't mean to take your boat. No one did really." The old man didn't look convinced. "Look sir. I'll be happy to pay for the damages." Ash said looking at the old man honestly. "You would?" The man said in shock. Ash nodded then felt Brock's hand on his shoulder, "We'd all by happy to pay for the damages." Brock said firmly knowing that they all were in fault here. The man nodded, "Alright. I'll see to it that you'll work to pay it." They nodded.

* * *

Team Rocket were groaning but were happy to be alive. The twerps smashed into their Gyarados submarine and they almost sinked if it wasn't for their quick thinking. They started complaining about having to make fixes and payment to their boat. They were interrupted by a sound of an old lady, "Hey!"

They looked over to the old lady. She was very short and had her red hair tied in 2 side ponytails. She wore a bright red dress and wooden sandles. She was currently taping her foot impatiently at them in anger. "This beach is only for my restaurant patricians only and, I don't need no bums." She said angrily. James got up in a snap, "Heh. Don't be like that. Maybe you need some waiters?" James said laughing nervously. Jessie looked shocked at this, "Surely you can't be serious James?" Meowth looked at her, "But Jessie we need the money to fix our Gyarados boat." Jessie heard that and sighed knowing it was true. The old lady snorted, "Working for me isn't easy. I can be brutal." James laughed sheepishly, "We work with Jessie so we know all about brutal." Jessie glared at him at that comment.

* * *

Ash and crew were currently in front of the restaurant trying to pay their damages to the old man. They were currently trying to attract customers. So far it wasn't working out so good. Ash was holding Volcan the whole time trying to get some attention. He seemed to get girls to come over and wanting to see his Magby, but so far not many wanted to stay. Brock was trying to get customers, but they seemed to think the restaurant looked to be a dump. Ash narrowed his eyes at them, "Don't judge a book by it's cover." He snorted at them. Volcan looked at him and cooed. Ash smiled, "Daddy's just annoyed." Volcan nodded and went back to looking at the people curiously. A couple went up to Brock, "Table for 2?" Brock asked. The man asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go in and dragged him off to the restaurant beside theirs saying that the place looked disgusting. Ash narrowed his eyes at her shallowness. "Hope you don't drown in it." Ash chirped. Ash sighed then looked at the tank top he was wearing. He also thought he might also be scaring some of the customers away with his scars, but didn't want to admit that. The old man saw him sweating and made him change his turtleneck. He was silent about seeing his scars, Ash thought the man thought they were scary. He was interupted by his Magby giggling and he smiled at the sight. He then sighed soon afterwords.

Ash glanced over to the other restaurant to see why all the customers were going to there. What he was made him almost fall over. He saw Team Rocket acting as workers there. Jessie greeting and James and Meowth the waiters. Jessie saw them looking and stuck her tongue out. "A good restaurant brings top quality people." James smirked, "And a no quality dine attracts the bottom feeders." Meowth joined in, "Yeah you losers!" Ash glared at the cat pokemon making the said cat flench then shrug it off.

Ash and crew were seeing red at this point. They were shaking in anger. Ash shook bringing a fist up while his eyes were shut. Volcan was looking at Ash in concern. Ash opened his eyes and growled, "We'll show them we're not losers!" He placed Volcan down and went to grab his pokeballs. "Evlon! Torch! Talon! Bastet! Quake! Naga!" Ash shouted and released his pokemon. They all screamed in freedom. They looked to Ash calmly. "Alright here's the plan. Quake and Naga will hand out the flyers. Talon can use his wings like a fan to keep the charcoal hot. Torch can help out by keeping the flame boling. While Evlon and Bastet will help Misty wait customers!" Ash said looking pleased. His pokemon screeched and went to work.

Soon they started getting customers like crazy. Ash was smiling and greeting them while they came in. Most of the girls were going nuts at the sight of Magby and were saying comments to him being a cute poke Dad. He blushed hotly and quickly ushered them in the restaurant. Soon it became to much for people to get in. So Ash and Brock started to make outside table booths. They opened umbrellas and still continued their greetings. Ash still saw girls looking at him giggling and went to work trying to ignore them. Volcan cooed at them making them squeal more at the sight of him. Ash sighed, '_It's for a good cause.' _People were commenting to Ash about the pokemon. "What wonderful pokemon." "This restaurant is amazing using pokemon." Ash smiled hearing the comments about his pokemon.

The other restaurant were Team Rocket was only bare. There were hardly any customers and were checking out the twerps restaurant. They weren't happy that they weren't getting customers and they wanted to make more money. They decided they were gonna try and sabotage the twerps restaurant.

They started by getting the flyers to blow away from Quake and Naga. They hissed and squeaked to get them to come back. Meowth smirked pushing the button on a fan. Meowth opened a window to the restaurant and put a cord in. He made it go straight to the fire of the oven. He started putting a lot of fuel in there to make to much fire. Meowth also started making the floor slippery at the restaurant so Misty, Evlon and Bastet keep dropping food and drinks. This sabotaging seemed to work as customers started to leave.

Ash frowned looking at the ghost town restaurant. "What went wrong?" He questioned. Volcan nodded agreeing with his Daddy. "Everything apparently." Brock stated wondering the same. They all went into the restaurant looking bummed at this. Ash's pokemon were all crowded around him wanting to meet the baby and him giving them affection. Ash smiled softly and petted them each. Ash turned to the old man, "Moe. We're really about how we messed things up for ya." Ash said sadly. The old man Moe turned to look at Ash, "You all did the best you could. At least things were going well for a while till those accidents happening." He said with a smile. Ash frowned, "I guess so." Misty then shouted realizing something, "Somethings weird! If those were all accidents?!" She said thinking differently.

"Well well." Said a female voice. They all looked over to see an old lady staring at them with a smirk with Team Rocket standing behind her. "Brutella!" Moe shouted in shock. "And Team Rocket." Ash said with anger as he held tightly to Volcan. The Magby saw his Daddy glaring at them and did the same. "Don't need to get a reservation to get in here anymore. If things keep up like this you might go out of business Moe." Brutella said smugly. Moe got up at that comment. Ash joining him soon after growling at that, "What do you care?!" Ash shouted feeling concerned for Moe. "I couldn't care less if this dump goes under, but you better soon pay me back the doe you owe me and fast!" Brutella said in a cocky voice. Moe frowned, "You'll get'ca money!" He said firmly. "Yeah? I want it tomorrow! And if you don't, I'll take every penny of a boat of your instead." Brutella shouted and started walk away. Moe looked horrified at this, "No! Anything but not that boat!" He shouted franticly. Brutella snorted, "See ya tomorrow!" She then left the restaurant. Team Rocket smirked at them and commented about the short time they had. They laughed till Ash's glare and dangerous pokemon staring hard at them. They soon left. "We'll see about that." Ash said in anger.

Moe sat down in his seat nervously. "The deadlines tomorrow. I can't make that kind of money in less then a day! I guess, I'll have to hand my boat over to Brutella." Moe said sadly. Misty looked down seeing his heart broken face, "That's so sad." Ash growled, "Wait Moe! That boat is real important to you isn't it?" Ash asked holding Volcan at his side. Moe looked up, "For years, I've dreamed of going around the world in it. I wanted to see the world, but I guess it's to late to be." Moe said sadly. Ash looked saddened by this, "Don't say that Moe! You can't give up on your dream!" Ash said in major concern. Moe looked at him taken back, "Huh?" Ash nodded his head, "You have to follow your dream no matter how bad it is. It's always been my dream to be a world renown pokemon trainer. Even if it's not easy, I still won't give up on my dream. So please Moe. Don't give up on your dream." Ash said with a wise smile. Volcan cooed at this. Moe looked at the baby pokemon and gave a smile. Brock nodded, "Ash is right. You can't have that lady take your boat away." Ash nodded, "We can get the money some how." Ash said firmly. Misty nodded, "We'll do it together!" Ash's pokemon nodded showing they agreed with them.

Moe blinked and looked at them all in shock, "You think it's possible?" He said in disbelief. Ash gave a warm smile, "Anything's possible Moe. We're gonna make it happen!" Ash said softly. Moe's eyes went warm then he frowned, "But how?" Ash was lost at that. He didn't know what to say. Him and the gang looked at each other hoping for an idea.

"Mind if, I make a suggestion?" Said a voice. Ash heard the familiar voice and turned to it. He saw Professor Oak standing in the front of the restaurant. "Professor Oak!" Ash said with a grin. He ran over to the Pallet Town Professor. "What are you doing here?" Ash questioned but was happy to see him. Volcan cooed and Professor Oak peered the baby in great interest. Coming from behind Professor Oak came a women. She smiled at everyone and looked at Ash strongly. Ash saw her and gave a big smile, "Mom!" He ran over and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back tightly. She was glad to have her little baby in her arms again. She then heard a whimper and saw Ash pulling away from her. She saw him trying to calm down a baby pokemon in his arms. "Who's this Ash?" She questioned making a funny face at the curious Magby. Ash blushed, "This is my baby Magby, Volcan." Ash said sheepishly. She laughed and held out her arms to see the baby. Ash blinked and then smiled handing Volcan over. Magby started to whimper till he heard Ash say, "Don't worry, I'm just right here." He said calmly. The baby nodded and let Ash's mom hug him. The Magby was giggling soon afterwords.

Professor Oak started to explain the way to save the restaurant. He explained that there was gonna be a beach beauty contest today. People in the contest would make the restaurant be well known. Flyers would be handed out so everyone could be in it. Also the restaurant serving the food would make it more popular. Everyone nodded at this thinking that was a great idea. Misty wanted to be a part of the beauty contest. While Ash was thinking of entering his pokemon in the costume contest. They wanted to win the cash prizes.

Talon flew off to drop the flyers and soon their were people making a huge line. Most of the people in the contest were girls. Ash was smiling at it all happy that it was working. "Professor Oak's idea worked." Ash said in happiness. "Its packed." Misty perked. Moe was smiling happily, "And, I'll be able to pay Brutella her money." He said crying a little. They smiled at Moe. Brutella watching this from her hiding spot was pissed to the statement.

Ash was not currently in the stands with his mother and Professor Oak. He had Volcan sitting in his lap cooing like crazy. "Professor Oak and I are here for our tour group. The Pallet Town Peer Patrol." Ash's mom Delia said with a smile. Ash gave a warm smile, "That's great mom. I'm glad you showed up." Professor Oak peered over Delia's shoulder to look at Ash, "Your mother's been worried about you Ash. She says she thinks of you as her little pumpkin!" The Professor said with a grin. Ash froze, "That makes me sound like a baby?!" Volcan looked up at that comment, "Not you baby. Just me." Ash said sheepishly with a sweat-drop. Delia smiled, "You'll always be my baby won't you?" She said happily. Ash nervously laughed, "Yeah." Delia smiled, "Well, I hope your not eating a lot of junk food and staying out of trouble!" She singed. Ash jumped at that, "Of course not-" He froze after that sentence realizing he was in trouble. He looked down, "At least not much trouble." Delia frowned, "What's that mean?" Moe saw Ash's crestfallen face and butted in, "I'm the one who's in trouble Miss Ketchum. Ash helped out at my restaurant when, I really needed help. But even more importantly your son has been a great impression for me!" Moe said ending with a warm smile to Ash. Delia giggled, "That's wonderful! What a relief." Ash could only stare at Moe in shock and gave a gentle smile, "Thanks Moe." The old man smiled and nodded.

The beauty contest started and everyone watched in interest. Brock was the host and started to talk. He explained the contestants and what they were in or doing. He explained it was a beauty and pokemon costume contest. Ash smirked at this having his pokemon in it. He was hoping she'd listen to Misty backstage. Brock named the first contestant. Misty came on stage in her swim suit on and smiled at people. Brock then said what pokemon costume she was using. "Misty is using another trainer's Persian and her Starmie to make the Goddess Bastet. Wow what a costume!"Brock shouted at once. Everyone seemed to agree. Even Misty was blown. The curtains lifted to show the pokemon in costume. Bastet came on stage sitting on Starmie. She was dressed in the robes and head dress of the Egyptian cat goddess. Everyone held their breath at this in wonderment. Ash smiled at the sight of his Bastet. "I knew she'd make them speechless." Ash said with a laugh. Professor Oak looked amazed by that. He was blown away how commanding Ash was with his pokemon. He was amazed to know how affectionate that Persian was with Ash as well. He wondered how many of Ash's pokemon were like that. Soon Misty's turn ended.

"The next contestant is 2 pokemon calling themselves the Rocket Boosters? They are in the shape of a rare pokemon." Brock said in question. Ash glared, "Their from Team Rocket." He said angrily. Volcan cooed and copied his Daddy with glaring at them as well. Professor Oak laughed silently at the sight. The curtains lifted to show Ekans and Koffing. They were in different shapes. Koffing in front with some seaweed in the front of it with Ekans curled up in the back. "This is a interesting costume. I believe this is to be Omastar. I believe the pokemon are to be Ekans and Koffing." Soon after saying that the 2 pokemon were kicked off Stage. "Get lost!" A boy said arrogantly.

Everyone stared ahead at them at the guy on the stage surrounded by his fan girls. Ash froze, "It's Gary." He whispered in shock and anger. Gary was smirking and staring at the crowd smugly. "And now we have a surprise appearance of Gary Oak! The up and coming pokemon trainer accompanied by his beautiful fans!" Brock said in the mic. Everyone screamed agreeing with Brock. Professor Oak sweat-dropped and turned to Ash, "I forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us." The Professor said sheepishly. Ash growled, "That's just great." He said twitching an eyebrow but the cooing of Volcan calmed him down somewhat. The Professor saw this and sighed in relief that was until he heard Gary.

"Ash! I know your out in the crowd somewhere! But, I didn't come to make you jealous of me Ash. I came here so some of my beautiful fan club members could make you jealous of me!" Gary said arrogantly. His girls chirped, "Gary! Gary! He's are man! He'll trash Ash like we know he can!" They said happily. Gary smirked and turned to them, "Thank you fans! Great cheer!" Then turned to look at the crowd with a smirk, "I wrote that one myself Ashy!" Ash was seeing red at this point. He got up giving Volcan to his mother to watch. He didn't want to do something he'd regret with Volcan with him. Ash shouted, "That bastard!" Ash then ran towards the stage. His appearance seemed to make people flinch at the sight of his scars and hollow eye that looked to glow in his anger. They yelped and stayed firmly in their seats. They feared for whoever pissed off that guy. Professor Oak face palmed at this.

Brock was currently having a hard time picking a contestant he liked with Gary's fan girls. Misty looked bummed at this point knowing she was done in the contest. She then knew Ash's Persian would win the costume contest. She smiled at this a little. At least they'd earn a prize.

While the contest was going on Brutella was getting Team Rocket to do their dirty work for her sense she knew they were Rocket agents. She said she fixed their Gyarados submarine if they could do something for her. She ordered them to wreck the beauty contest and to destroy Moe's restaurant. They were more then willing to agree. They jumped into their submarine and took off to the beach.

Ash finally reached the stage. "Gary! You bastard!" Ash shouted and walked onto the stage. Gary turned to address Ash then froze in place seeing his rivals scars. "Wha? Ash! What happened to you?!" Gary shouted in alarm seeing his rival carved up. Ash got face to face with Gary. "No come backs? Where's your words Gare-bear?" Ash said with a sneer. His hollow eye scaring Gary. "Ash. Stop this. I mean it. What happened?" Gary said looking nervous at the way Ash was acting. In all those years growing up, he never saw Ash this dangerous looking. Ash glared and touched his left eye, "Oh. Just some rat that needs a lesson." Ash said coldly. Gary swallowed, "Alright Ash. I can see my actions got to you. But, I need you to calm down." Ash huffed and looked Gary in the eye, "Your actions? Gary you've been like this since forever. Your always pranking and taunting me. I'll never take you seriously." Ash said stonily. Gary winced at the burn as did the audience. Then Gary smirked, "I can see one thing is still the same." Ash frowned as he lifted a brow, "And what's that?" "You being an immature trainer and you having that nasty temper. You always did have a fiery temper." Gary said arrogantly. Ash growled at this, "No, I'm not!" Ash snarled out getting ready to deck Gary till Brock grabbed him from doing so.

While this was happening Team Rocket was watching him from their submarine. They smirked to themselves ready to scare the contestants and tourists away. They hit the button and got the land gear. They got on land and started to scare the tourists by acting like a Gyarados. People started screaming and running away. This caught Ash and Gary's attention. "Wha?" Ash questioned. He looked hard at the Gyarados sense he knew them by heart. He saw to his surprise and anger that it was a fake. Ash grabbed Brock's mircophone, "Just stay calm everybody. That things not a real Gyarados! It's a fake! It's a phoney! It's just a phoney Gyarados!" Ash shouted trying to calm everyone down. Everyone froze at that statement and blinked at this, "A fake?" They all asked to each other in question. "Team Rocket is trying to ruin the contest and scare everyone away! But we're not gonna let them!" Ash said firmly. Everyone stared at the scar-ed boy in amazement. Delia smiled hugging Volcan who shrieked at his Daddy, "That's my boy." Professor Oak smiled and nodded, "He's quite a boy."

Team Rocket seemed that they were pissed with Ash as they fired a missile at him. Gary smirked, "So know what are you gonna do Ash freak out?" Ash glared and grabbed his pokemon. "Just watch me." He turned to the uncoming missile. "I choose you! Talon! Torch!" Out of his pokeballs came a Fearow and Charmander. Talon grabbed Torch and lifted him in the air. "Flame thrower!" Ash shouted pointing to the fake Gyarados. Torch blew his fire and it fight the missile. Gary was shocked at the sight of Fearow he knew they were hard to train and he was amazed to see his rival commanding it like nothing. He swallowed wondering what other pokemon Ash could command. He was worried to see what his rival could use.

Team Rocket was horrified that the heat seeking missile was after them. They shrieked and went to turn tail and run. They led their submarine to Brutella's restaurant. She screamed at them to stop, but they couldn't. They smashed into her restaurant with the missile hitting them soon afterwords. It made the restaurant explode. They all went flying and Team Rocket blasted off again. Ash and crew screamed in happiness that they were gone.

Ash and the gang were now currently waving at Moe who could now do his dream, "So you Moe!" Ash said happily while waving at the old man goodbye. Moe turned to them on his boat and smiled at Ash, "So long everyone! Thanks for your help! Goodbye Ash! Thanks for helping my dream come true!" Moe said waving goodbye till he was a speck. "Thanks Moe! Good luck to you too!" Ash said smiling. Volcan squealed and waved both arms goodbye which made everyone laugh. Ash laughed and kissed his Magby's forehead, "Silly boy." They walked off the peer and greeted Professor Oak and Delia. "We have to get going too Mom." Ash said sadly. Volcan whimpered starting to like the lady. Ash rocked him and smiled at his mother warmly. Delia smiled at this and her son, "I know." She whispered as she tightened her grip on a trophy in her arms. "I'm going to make you proud of me." Ash said firmly. Delia smiled warmly at her son while Ash mirrored her expression as well. He then reluctantly turned around to head off with his friends.

Delia and Professor Oak watched them go. As they were a good distance away Professor Oak turned to Delia, "I think you should be very proud of your little pumpkin." The Professor said gently. Delia smiled lovingly, "I am Professor. I proud of my little man." She said looking at the trophy in her arms. It reading 1st Place In Our Hearts. Ash Ketchum. She smiled warmly at that. Then looked back at the outline of her son and his friends.

* * *

The gang was currently looking at the ships passing by. They were bummed that they missed their boat. Porta Vista was the only town that had ferries and they just managed to miss theirs. Ash sighed at this sadly. Volcan cheered him soon afterwords cooing. Ash smiled and laid down on his stomach with the Magby sitting on back giggling while grabbing Ash's legs. Ash grinned at this while looking into the ocean at the water. He then stopped something in the water staring at him curiously. Ash blinked at it and it blinked back.

"Oh! It's a Horsea!" Misty shrieked saying how cute it was. Ash thought it was very cute and heard they were really strong. He also read in those books Jack gave him that they had another evolution to them, Kingdra. He then thought to himself he wanted that Horsea. He pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Horsea: **_A__ Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. _

Ash heard Brock saying it was injured and Ash froze, "What?" He looked closer at it and saw the Horsea had a black eye. Ash widened his eyes. He heard Misty wanting to catch it. Ash frowned he wanted the pokemon. He was about to grab Mystic when he saw the Horsea spraying ink in the water. It seemed to shape pokemon. He noticed they looked to be jellyfish. He frowned at this, "It's trying to say something." Ash said in concern. Misty also gave a frown, "We have to try and catch it to take care of it's wounds first. I'll try to catch it with my pokeball!" She was holding her pokeball about to throw it. Ash stared hard at her in silent.

Just as Misty was about to throw her pokeball an explosion happened. It made everyone jump and look to the sight. Ash grabbed Volcan and held him tightly. Brock shouted, "Oh no the boat!" They saw a ship that exploded randomly. Men were shouting and jumping overboard on the fiery ship. Ash was fearful for them. "We got to act fast!" Misty shouted worried for the men in the water. Ash nodded and grabbed Mystic's pokeball. "Mystic! I choose you!" Ash shouted. The pokemon all came out at once. "Go save those men!" Ash shouted pointing to the burning ship. His Gyarados nodded and swam towards it. Ash and the gang ran to get a boat to save the people in the water. Some of the men were screaming at the sight of the Gyarados, but soon stopped when they realized it was helping them. They latched on to it firmly to stay afloat. The Gyarados lead them to Ash's boat and helped them get on. While this was happening the Horsea was watching this whole event with curious eyes.

Ash was currently helping the 3 men. "Are you alright? You look like your paralyzed." Ash said in concern. The man was shuddering while completely still, "It was horrible... I gotta tell the boss... What happened..." The man said to himself. Ash and Misty looked at each other wondering what happened. They were driving there boat away not seeing the shapes underwater watching them in great intent.

When they got to the men's boss they freaked. It was a copy of the old lady Brutella. "I'm the boss. Nastina!" She said with a smirk as she was surrounded by young men in speedo swimsuits. Ash shivered at this picture. He could understand a young lady with boys not a old lady. "I understand that you helped to save my men. Thank you very much!" She said then laughed weirdly. The men surrounded her happily. Ash and the gang looked horrified at this. "You shouldn't see this." Ash whispered covering his hand over his Magby's eyes. "Your very welcome." Ash laughed nervously. "I wonder if you can give us a ride to the main land?" Ash questioned thinking that would be a nice thing to do. Nastina froze and glared at him, "You think your gonna go away that fast do ya?!" She shouted. Ash and the gang flinched. Ash tightened his hold on Volcan worried that old hag might have something bad planned. "Not until you see my new resort!" Nastina said happily. Ash and the gang blinked at her in shock. "What? Resort?!" The questioned in surprise.

Nastina smirked and turned to a model table beside her, "It's not finished, but it'll be spectacular! The world's best luxury resort!" Nastina said smugly. Misty blinked and looked at the construction in the middle of the ocean. "Is that it on out in the ocean?" Misty asked. Nastina smirked, "Yes! That's it! That's Nastina's Paradise! A super luxury hotel! The hotel to end all the hotels!" She went on and on about it till she got angered. "It'd be great if those Tentacool stopped my construction!" Misty blinked this, "The Tentacool?" Brock realized it, "I get it. Those Tentacool paralyzed your sailors." Nastina nodded, "Because of those Tentacool. All the tourists have been staying away from here. I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist!" Nastina said with a snort. Misty looked outraged, "Did you say despicable?!" Nastina glared at her and acted like the jellyfish pokemon, "There despicable and disgusting! You can't even eat them and their eating my profits!" Nastina shouted in anger.

Nastina looked at them sternly, "I was hoping the 3 of you might help me take care of my little problem. Do you have the skill to handle a Tentacool extermination project?" She questioned. The others looked shocked at this response. Nastina then tried to bargain with them to try and get rid of the pokemon for her. Ash frowned at this in disgust. He loved all pokemon and didn't want to get in the way of it's habitat it seemed it wanted to protect. He ignored the gambling she was doing for them. She tried food, money and free hotel tickets. He snorted and turned his side. Volcan copied his Daddy. Misty smiled at Ash seeing he didn't buy into her deal. Brock was amazed as well. He figured a young trainer would be jumping at a chance like that. Then remembered Ash wasn't like normal trainers. Ash then turned and went to the door. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Nastina shouted in alarm seeing the scar-ed boy she heard from her men to be the most help walk away. "Away from you. You heartless hag." Ash said firmly and opened to the door to leave. The others soon followed him. Nastina frowned, "There goes a boy that can't be bought."

Ash was walking along side of Misty. They were both pissed off about that women's heartless comments and statement. "How could she want the Tentacool!?" Ash shouted in anger. Misty nodded, "Yeah. Especially when their soooo cute!" She said sadly. Ash blinked and smiled, "You sure love your water pokemon." He grabbed his pokedex to look it up.

**Pokedex Tentacool: **_A Jellyfish Pokémon. 99% of its body is made up of water._

Ash smiled at this, "It is rather cute." Thinking it's red gems looked interesting. Brock frowned, "If you guys say so." Misty looked at Ash, "If Tentacool are attacking humans. Then there must be a really good reason for it!" She said firmly. Brock quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really think so?" Misty growled, "Of course! Tentacool are squishy and nice when you hold them! And you call the red spots on their heads, the ruby of the sea!" Misty said in happiness. Ash smiled thinking the red spots made it cute. Brock sweat-dropped, "Who calls it that?" Misty frowned, "I call it that. It's my name for it!" The others were silent until Volcan cooed liking the name for the Tentacool. Misty smiled, "You like the name huh?" She said patting the baby on the head. Ash laughed at this then heard a sound. He blinked and walked over to the side to look at the water. He saw the Horsea from earlier looking at him and giving a eye smile. "Well hello there!" It tilted his head at him and jumped up and down at him. Ash laughed, "You want to come?" Horsea cooed and jumped into Ash's other arm beside Volcan. Ash grunted at the force then gave a smile. He placed Volcan on his shoulders and held the Horsea. "Hey Misty. Do you have a small pool or something?" Ash questioned knowing the stuff she had as a water pokemon trainer. She blinked and smiled, "Sure."

Ash fixed the kiddie pool for Horsea with Volcan watching his Daddy curiously. The Horsea cooed at this in happiness. Ash poured water in and a super potion. When it settled he picked up the Horsea and placed the little guy in there. "There you go little fella!" Ash said with a smile. The Horsea cooed at Ash and went to swim around in it. Ash gave a grin and went to play patty cake with his Magby. The others sat away watching the event. "He really loves pokemon." Misty said watching the interaction how Ash was playing with his Magby. She saw him glance over behind him and play with the Horsea too. She was a little sad to know that Horsea liked Ash more, but understood Ash has a way with pokemon. "The super potion seems to be working." Brock said watching the Horsea's wounds slowly disappear.

Ash played with the pokemon for a while till he saw all the wounds on Horsea vanish. "Your ok!" Ash shouted in glee. The Horsea cooed and jumped into his arms. He felt his jeans get a little wet, but ignored it seeing the look of happiness on the dragon pokemon's face. He hugged the Horsea with a smile then frowned feeling it shift. The Horsea looked at him and cooed sadly. "What's wrong? What are you trying to say?" Ash questioned concerned for the Horsea he was starting to become very attached to. Then he remembered the ink drawing it made earlier. "Is this about the drawing. I noticed it looked like a Tentacool. Is the Tentacool the problem?" Brock froze, "It's telling us about the Tentacool and why the ship was destroyed." Ash froze and looked at the saddened Horsea, "Is that right Horsea?" Ash asked in concern. The Horsea nodded sadly. Then the little dragon pokemon froze hearing a ding.

Everyone blinked at the dinging in confusion. "Citizens of Porta Vista! Listen up!" Said a voice on the mircophone going through the speakers in the city. Ash glared, "Nastina!" Nastina's voice started again, "Effective immediately, I'm recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentacool terrorizing our town!" Nastina said smugly on the mircophone. Ash shouted in anger tightening his hold on Horsea while Volcan held on to Ash's pants leg, "Exterminate!?" Ash shouted in alarm. "I'll award 1 million dollars to anyone who can terminate the Tentacool. Isn't Nastina generous!?" Nastina said firmly and ending with a laugh. Ash growled at this along with Misty. "She'll do anything to get destroy them." Brock said in shock and disgust. "Anyone who wants money. I mean help with the development of our town. Come to the yacht parlor immediately!"

Misty frowned at this, "Heh. She expects people to destroy the Tentacool for money. How ridiculous!" She said with a snort. Ash heard a rumble and saw a whole stampede of people. "Oh! It's not ridiculous to them!" Ash shouted in alarm running away with the Horsea in his arms and Volcan holding onto his pants legs tightly. They just avoided getting squished. Ash breathed a sigh of relief seeing the Horsea and his baby unharmed. He glared at the bickering people who were yelling to Nastina. The said hag was in a armed tank. She was greeting them smugly and giving them orders about getting rid of the Tentacool. She asked who would be the first to start the extermination. A sticky arrow with a rose tied to it hit the tank cannon. Nastina turned to look who did so. Everyone looked to see a ship coming in towards them. On the ship was Team Rocket.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

Ash and the gang looked down in slump. "They'll never go away will they?" Ash said in sadness. Misty and Brock shook their heads, "I think we'll be stuck with them for life." Ash had a involuntary shiver at that. Volcan sighed at this and Horsea blinked at Team Rocket in curiosity. Team Rocket got on land and saw Nastina. They were shocked at how much she looked like Brutella and insulted her at the looks of things. Nastina didn't take kindly to that and hit them with her cannon. Ash thought that was dangerous. Team Rocket didn't want much trouble from her either and offered to get rid of the Tentacool for her. They wanted the money. Nastina agreed to this and Team Rocket went back to the sea. Everyone watched while Ash and the gang were saddened by this event.

Team Rocket were out in the sea and were getting barrels out. They filled them with a special liquid that they hoped would destroy the Tentacool and make money for selling them like fish products. They wanted the money Nastina would give them too. Just as they were about to drop the barrel their boat started moving backwards. They looked around in confusion and found to their horror Tentacool surrounding their boat.

Ash and everyone else were in shock at seeing the number of Tentacool out there. "All of those things are Tentacool?!" Ash shouted in alarm. Team Rocket was freaking out and tried to get away. The main Tentacool fired a beam at Team Rocket's boat. It exploded sending Team Rocket flying. While a barrel went flying and smashed into the main Tentacool. It caused a massive glow and everyone watched in amazement. Then they screamed at the sight of when the glowing ended. The Tentacool evolved into a giant Tentacruel. The giant Tentacruel had Team Rocket in it's cltutches. They screamed at this and weren't happy that the barrel super sized the Tentacool. The Tentacruel was now climbing on the construction site of the hotel Nastina owned.

Ash and the gang were in shock at this. They thought Bill's Dragonite was one of the largest pokemon they've ever encountered, but this Tentacruel was just as tall as Dragonite. Ash swallowed at this tightening his hold on the pokemon in his arms. Horsea squeaked and jumped out of his arms and into the water. "No!" He watched it swim away towards the Tentacruel. Ash frowned at this and turned to hold Volcan with one arm. He went and grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Tentacruel: **_A Jellyfish Pokémon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea."_

Ash swallowed thickly at this, "Ah shit. That must be the gang leader!" Ash shouted in panic. He held Volcan tightly to himself as he watched the Tentacruel smashing the hotel construction site. He didn't want to loose him like that Horsea. Misty looked scared, "Oh no! Tentacruel's in danger!" Misty shireked. Nastina shouted at her men to shot the Tentacool and giant Tentacruel. The fired, but the bullets did no damage to the giant jellyfish pokemon. The Tentacruel glared at them and ordered his Tentacool. Nastina was shouting another command then froze. The Tentacool were climbing all over her tank like it was no problem. She shrieked at this and her men were knocked out at by the incoming Tentacool and Tentacruel. The jellyfish pokemon started paralyzing everyone.

Misty was about to run to the Tentacruel in concern, "We gotta try and protect the Tentacruel!" She shouted in panic. Ash grabbed her arm in major concern to help her to safety seeing the giant jellyfish coming their way. "But there's gonna be a tidal wave!" Ash shouted in fear. He held tightly to Volcan to his heart and sprinted. Misty and Brock following closely behind. The tidal wave hit with people screaming. Tentacool came in to the city with the wave while the giant Tentacruel looked on.

Team Rocket was currently hanging on a pole. They got up there when the tidal wave hit. They were happy to be free from Tentacruel when they noticed Meowth wasn't with them. They were about to look ready to get down from the pole when they looked to see how far they were up. They screamed in alarm at building height they were at. Tentacruel was currently throwing construction equipment at Nastina's hotel and entertainment parks. It threw a buidling piece at the entertainment park and watched it get destroyed. Nastina watching this was pissed to the statement. She was although happy to have paid the warranty on the entertainment park. She was angered and went to fire more guns at the Tentacruel and Tentacool, but another tidal wave hit.

Ash and the gang watched the destruction in an oversea building on top of the island. "So this is what that Horsea was trying to warn us about earlier." Brock shouted in alarm. Misty was pressed up against the window watching in heartache, "I don't understand?! Why would they do a thing like this?! Now everyone will be against them!" Misty said in sadness. They watched as the Tentacool fired beams into the buildings below. They winced and swallowed hoping they weren't next. Ash glared and went to grab his Mystic's pokeball. Then thought about if she could battle something as huge as that Tentacruel. He didn't want to take any chances yet. "Wait! Look over there!" Brock shouted seeing something in the Tentacruel's tentacle arm. Everyone looked to see Meowth still there with a Tentacool on his head.

The Tentacool on his head went to talk using Meowth as a scapegoat, "We are Tentacool and Tentacruel and hear us now! Humans have destroyed our home and now we'll have our revenge!" The Tentacool possessing Meowth said angrily. The Tentacool army destroyed more buildings at this statement. Ash winced at this as he held a whimpering Volcan to his heart trying to sooth him. "Tentacool is using Meowth like a puppet." Brock said in surprise. Ash nodded thinking that was weird, but some pokemon's voices can't be heard. "Now we'll destroy the world! Your home! Just as you foolishly destroyed our own! Not one of you have the right to complain about it." The possessed Meowth stated. Ash glared, "There homes must have been where that hotel's being built." Ash said in alarm. Brock nodded, "That's right! The coral reef!" Ash froze, "That's what Horsea was trying to say! I can't believe, I was to stupid to not get that!" Ash shouted in sadness. He heard Volcan coo at him and shake his head negatively saying that his daddy wasn't stupid. Ash gave a small smile, "Thanks for your input my little man." Then, Ash heard everyone scream and looked up in time to see a gaint tentacle arm smash into the window. He jumped back in time and avoided the incoming arms. He gripped his Magby tightly.

Over with the giant Tentacruel who was trying to destroy everything in sight. Horsea was trying to get it to listen to him. The Tentacruel turned and looked at him in anger. The possessed Meowth spoke, "It's to late Horsea. No matter what'ca think. We'll never turn away. We must teach the humans pain about getting homes destroyed!" Horsea didn't like this statement and shook his head negatively showing he didn't agree knowing some humans were kind. He knew that kid Ash was very kind to him. The possessed Meowth blinked at this, "A spineless attitude like that will only allow humans to be more cruel and inconsiderate in the future." He said firmly. Horsea looked pissed at this statement and shouted at the Tentacruel. The possessed Meowth looked pissed, "So you say we're the spineless ones?! For that you must be punished!" He shouted angrily. The giant Tentacruel lifted his tentacle arm and went to smash the little Horsea. It smashed into the water with the Horsea freaking out. The Horsea went flying screaming for help. Ash widened his eyes, "Talon! I grab it!" He shouted throwing his Fearow's pokeball. He came out with a caw. Talon took off and grabbed Horsea who was free falling. Ash placed Volcan on the floor and went to grab Horsea who Talon just came back with. He turned to Talon, "Good work Talon!" The Fearow nodded and cawed proudly.

Ash tsmiled at thought of what the Horsea did for all of the humans. He heard Misty saying she was touched that such a water pokemon wanted to protect us humans. Ash hugged the beaten little Horsea in his arms glad to know in such a small thing was a great fighting spirit. He then glared, "Alright! Let's give these Tentacool and Tentacruel a battle they'll never forget!" Ash shouted grabbing his pokeballs. "Go! Talon! Evlon! Mystic! Naga!" Ash shouted throwing his, Espeon, Gyarados and Arbok at the scene. His Fearow already took off to give them a beating. His others went to work. The people were amazed at the sight of his pokemon, mostly his Gyarados. Misty shouted, "Starmie! Staryu and Goldeen!" She shouted! Brock went to grab his pokemon, "Squirtle and Zubat!" Brock shouted. All the pokemon went to give the Tentacool a beating. "Don't let the Tentacool get any closer to us! Send them back to the sea!" Ash shouted tightening his grip on Horsea and feeling Volcan hold tightly to his pants leg.

His pokemon and the others shouted in agreement and went to do the job. The Tentacool where smashed, beaten, blown and just about everything away. They left the watered area leaving only the giant Tentacruel and the Tentacool possessing Meowth. The Tentacruel started smashing all of the pokemon around except Mystic she roared and fired a Hyper Beam at it and seemed to be doing well against it. Ash shouted, "That's great girl! Keep it up!" She roared in earnest hearing her trainers encouragement to continue. The possessed Meowth was panicking, "You are all pokemon! Why are you fighting to save the destructive humans?!" He said in wonder. Unaware to Ash, Volcan went off and got Fearow to take him into battle. Hey went into the battle and was helping with whatever he could. Misty went off too. "Hey were's Misty?" Ash said not seeing her, then also realized to his growing horror his Magby was gone too. "Oh my god! Where's Volcan!" Ash shouted in panic. Brock pointed, "There he is! He's on your Fearow's back!" Ash looked to see that his Magby was indeed on Talon's back. Ash's fear still was growing seeing his baby in a fight then had to remember his baby was a pokemon. It was in their blood to want to fight.

He watched the battle get bad and saw some of his pokemon down for the count. Mystic was still roaring and fighting. Then the batttle was interrupted by Talon and Volcan. They got in the way to reason with the Tentacruel. It grumbled at the Magby. Volcan shouted at him that not all humans were bad. Talon cawed in agreement saying his trainer has never been bad and shouted to the Tentacruel his trainers dark past. The Tentacruel flinched hearing that not all pokemon were good and not all people were bad. Volcan nodded saying his daddy never once hurt him or any of his pokemon. He stated his daddy treated his pokemon like family. The Tentacruel and Tentacool were amazed by this.

Then they heard a female voice ring out, "Tentacruel! Don't fight!" The Tentacruel looked over and saw it was young red haired girl. "Misty!" Ash shouted in alarm and fear. "Please take them all back to the ocean!" Misty said in sadness not wanting any Tentacool injured. Volcan cooed and told the Tentacool and Tentacruel that Misty loved water pokemon and said that Tentacool were her favorite. They grumbled in shock at this. "Please listen Tentacruel! This is enough! We humans understood that we hurt you!" She said looking at the Tentacruel with great innocence. The Tentacruel froze and remembered the Magby and Fearow's words. It looked down to see the humans below it looking up at him in fear. "We won't destroy your homes anymore!" Misty continued. The people watching nodded showing they cared. "We're sorry. So please?" Misty said pleadingly looking at the Tentacruel in pain. The Tentacruel was silent for a while contemplating the words and actions everyone told it. He then grumbled. The possessed Meowth talked, "If this happens again. We will not stop. Remember this well." He said sternly. Then the Tentacruel threw Meowth away showing he was done using it. The Tentacool who possessed him went down in the water beside the Tentacruel. The Tentacool and Tentacruel started to leave. The Tentacool who possessed Meowth stopped for a second to look at Misty and looked to the Tentacruel. It grumbled and also gave a last look to Misty and went back to swimming. The Tentacool nodded and swam towards Misty.

Nastina got out of ruble the she was under when the Tentacool invaded. She was glaring at all the destruction they did to her entertainment park and hotel. She screamed and started shooting at the giant Tentacruel. The Tentacruel froze when it bounced off it's jelly skin. It turned and glared at Nastina. "She doesn't get the message does she?!" Ash shouted in alarm and ran towards the fight. Horsea cooing at him to whole way. Brock was right at his heels. Nastina was shouting at the Tentacruel when she was hit with a red beam. She shouted and saw a Tentacool glaring at her, "Why you little!" She screamed at the jellyfish pokemon when a dark shadow covered her. She looked up to see the giant Tentacruel glaring down at her and then smashed her away. Sending Nastina flying away like her cousin before her. Everyone laughed at this and waved her goodbye. "Soooo long! Don't wanna be ya!" Ash shouted and laughed. The Horsea cooed and chirped at this. Misty smiled watching the giant Tentacruel sink into the ocean then she started to get down off the building she was on.

Ash smiled at this and was happy that the violence ended. He heard shouting and looked up to see Talon coming towards him with Volcan on his back. The Magby cooed at the sight of his daddy. Talon landed and cawed. He leaned down so Volcan could get off and ran to hug his daddy's leg. Ash smiled and ruffled his Magby's hairlike head. He saw Misty running towards him and he waved to her. He heard the Horsea cooing at him and snuggling into his shirt. Ash smiled and lifted him up. "Do you want to be a part of my team?" Ash asked in question. The Horsea chirped and Ash grinned. He grabbed a pokeball. "Alright. I can see that you do. Hmmm... I need to give you a name though..." Ash stated. The Horsea blinked then remembered Ash named his pokemon like Volcan told him. "Spirit. You have a lot of spirit. So that'll be your name." Ash said gently. The newly named Spirit was quiet then chriped. Ash taped the pokeball on Spirit's head and watched it dinged instantly. It then soon teleported back to Professor Oak's lab. Ash smiled happy to have another pokemon especially one that was a dragon type he thought with a grin.

Misty was heading towards Ash in the gang when she heard grumbling. She blinked and looked down to see a Tentacool looking at her. She squealed at it, "Oh! Your soooo cute!" She cooed. The Tentacool looked shocked at this and it's eyes got big and sparkly. It grumbled more at her. Misty leaned down to look more closely at it. The Tentacool got up on the ground beside her and gave her a squishy hug. She squealed and hugged it back. "Does this mean you want to come with me?" She said with a smile. The Tentacool grumbled and nodded. Misty gave a huge grin, "Alright then!" She said with a grin. She grabbed her pokeball and looked at the Tentacool. "Now hold still!" The Tentacool held still and Misty captured it. She shrieked in happiness having her favorite water pokemon. She ran towards the gang. "I caught one!" She shouted. The gang looked at her curiously, "Caught what?" Ash questioned. "A Tentacool." Misty said with a grin. Ash blinked then smiled, "That's great Mist. You always wanted one. I'm glad for you." He said with a grin. Misty was beaming. Brock gave a smile, "I think it's time for us to go catch our boat. Don't you guys agree?" The others nodded at this and went to the boating dock.

They were on the boat leaving Porta Vista. Ash was leaning on the ocean deck looking at the island getting smaller and smaller. He saw Volcan cooing in his arms and held him tight, "You scared me out there Vol. I thought, I was gonna have a heart attack." The Magby froze and looked at Ash curiously. "Your starting to get a little big. It'll soon be time for you to enter battles. I know it's hard training time for you" Ash said firmly. He was already training his Magby gently. He now realized it was time to one up it now. Volcan cooed and Ash grinned. He looked to the sky and wondered where the next journey was gonna take them.

* * *

**End Chapter 14**

* * *

Ash now has a Horsea. Misty now had a Tentacool. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions. In response to some questions that people wanted to know what song was Ash singing. It was "Something More To Us" from Charlotte's Web.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandslash**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Vulpix

Magnemite

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Psychic Time and Ghost's Everywhere_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Misty was heading towards Ash in the gang when she heard grumbling. She blinked and looked down to see a Tentacool looking at her. She squealed at it, "Oh! Your soooo cute!" She cooed. The Tentacool looked shocked at this and it's eyes got big and sparkly. It grumbled more at her. Misty leaned down to look more closely at it. The Tentacool got up on the ground beside her and gave her a squishy hug. She squealed and hugged it back. "Does this mean you want to come with me?" She said with a smile. The Tentacool grumbled and nodded. Misty gave a huge grin, "Alright then!" She said with a grin. She grabbed her pokeball and looked at the Tentacool. "Now hold still!" The Tentacool held still and Misty captured it. She shrieked in happiness having her favorite water pokemon. She ran towards the gang. "I caught one!" She shouted. The gang looked at her curiously, "Caught what?" Ash questioned. "A Tentacool." Misty said with a grin. Ash blinked then smiled, "That's great Mist. You always wanted one. I'm glad for you." He said with a grin. Misty was beaming. Brock gave a smile, "I think it's time for us to go catch our boat. Don't you guys agree?" The others nodded at this and went to the boating dock._

_They were on the boat leaving Porta Vista. Ash was leaning on the ocean deck looking at the island getting smaller and smaller. He saw Volcan cooing in his arms and held him tight, "You scared me out there Vol. I thought, I was gonna have a heart attack." The Magby froze and looked at Ash curiously. "Your starting to get a little big. It'll soon be time for you to enter battles. I know it's hard training time for you" Ash said firmly. He was already training his Magby gently. He now realized it was time to one up it now. Volcan cooed and Ash grinned. He looked to the sky and wondered where the next journey was gonna take them. _

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were finally off the ship that took them from Porta Vista. They were currently on their way to Saffron City. On the way since leaving the island. They encountered a lengend of a ghost that was haunting an island at Maiden's Peak. They also encountered a Butterfree celebration to get the colony to mate. Ash thought that was cool and saw a cool shiny pink Butterfree. He was more interested in getting to Saffron City. He was currently walking in the darkness holding Volcan to his heart. He was looking around in the darkness in content. He smiled to himself hearing his Magby coo at him.

Ash heard something moving in the forest. He froze and looked as hard as he could in the darkness. He saw a pokemon moving and stopping to look at them. He thought it to be a bush then saw the vines. He freaked and grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Tangela: **_A Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines. _

Ash nodded and realized this was a grass pokemon. He looked at his Magby. "Alright boy. It's your first major battle other then they Tentacool. But you didn't do much there." Ash said with a grin. Volcan grinned and jumped out of his daddy's arms. He landed and stared hard at the Tangela. It glared at him, "Alright! Vol use Smog!" The Magby nodded and fired. It hit the Tangela would shrieked then shook it off. It then used a vine whip attack. It smacked Volcan hard. He cried but slowly got up and glared, "Ember!" Ash shouted. Volcan glared and released his ember attack. It hit the Tangela hard and fell down. It slowly got up while panting. It glared hard at them, "I see this girl has some spunk... That's fine with me!" Ash shouted with a grin. "Ember again followed by a Tackle!" Ash said firmly. The Magby ran and fired. The Tangela shrieked and was smacked by the tackle head on. It laid on the ground dazed. Ash smiled and grabbed a pokeball. He threw it and it caught the Tangela. He watched it fight for a while then it dinged and teleport away. Ash grinned and picked up his huffing Magby, "Good job little man. I still think we need you to level up so more. You need more fire moves." Ash said sternly. Volcan cooed softly nodding at his daddy.

The gang watched the battle and laughed. "I see that Magby is starting to get stronger." Brock said interested in the fast development of the baby pokemon. Ash grinned, "Yeah. Volcan's not so little anymore. He'll be in gym battles in no time. Infact, I might use him in the battle with grass gym leader." Ash said thinking it over. "Who are you gonna use for the psychic gym leader?" Misty questioned. Ash frowned, "I could always use Evlon. Psychic vs psychic can work." Ash said concerned about the next battle. They then heard laughter. It was the sound of a child's laugh. They turned to see a young girl dressed in a white lolita dress bouncing a white ball. A big white sun hat. She had long straight green hair. She was covered in fog and staring intently at them. Ash laughed nervously, "Ah... Hello do you live around here?" Ash asked in question. The girl continued to giggle and Ash couldn't help, but feel goosebumps at the sight of the girl. 'She gives me the chills.' Ash thought frantically.

The girl didn't answer Ash. She instead turned and ran off. Ash blinked at this in shock. "I just wanted to know if we were close to Saffron City." Ash whispered. Volcan cooed and Ash's frown turned into a smile. Ash laughed and hugged the Magby to his chest. He and the gang continued walking through the forest. They used the trail they saw the little girl ran to. When they got to a cliff they saw a city with many lights. "It's Saffron City!" Ash shouted with a smile. "Oh! It's beautiful!" Misty said happily. "It was probably a sign of luck to see that little girl." Ash said with a grin. Misty snorted. Brock turned to Ash, "Sabrina's the gym leader. So if you beat her you'll get a mash badge." Ash nodded at this.

They walked into Saffron city staring at the attractions and went to the pokemon center since it was late. They ordered a single room with bunk beds. Ash and the gang settled down that night knowing tomorrow would be a major battle with the gym leader Sabrina. Ash hugged his Magby wondering about the fight till his eyes went heavy with fatigue then his world went dark.

The next morning the gang was standing in front of Saffron City gym. Ash was clenching his fist tightly at this, "Sabrina is one of the toughest gym leaders from what, I've heard. I hope Evlon can do some damage." Ash said firmly. "Your really going to fight Sabrina?" Said a man from behind them. They looked over and saw a man in a dark green jogging outfit. He wore a green ball cap. He had a stern face with a dark grey beard. He stared strongly at Ash the most like he was peering into his soul. Ash flinched at this then shook it off. "Yeah. I'm going to fight Sabrina. Why is there a problem?" Ash said with a frown. The man grunted, "If you want to get into the pokemon league young man. I suggest you go to another gym. Sabrina is to strong for newbie trainers like you whither you think your strong or not." The man stated with a snort. Ash glared and looked the man in the eye. The man did and did a double take. He swore Ash's eyes glowed blue for a second then the glow disappeared. The man thought it was him seeing things. "I'm fighting Sabrina old man. I haven't came all this way to have some smug old man telling me what, I can't do." Ash said angrily and walked towards the gym with a huff. Misty and Brock hurried to catch up with him. The man watched them go with a frown.

Ash walked around checking the inside of the gym in curiosity. He saw a door and a small window above it. He looked in to see people with cards and spoons. They were either staring at spoons and some would bend. While their were people guessing shapes with cards. Ash tilted his head curiously at this, "What kind of place is this?" Volcan in his arms mirrored, Ash's expression. The gang that was standing behind Ash watched in curiosity too. They then heard a voice the came from beside them, "What are you kids doing here?" They turned to see a man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a lab coat and surgical face mask. "We've come to ask for a pokemon match to earn a marsh badge." Ash said promptly. The man snorted, "You want to challenge the great Sabrina?" Ash frowned at this then nodded, "Yeah." Misty laughed nervously, "Excuse me. But what are all those people doing in that room?" She questioned. The man snorted again, "Hmph. You know so little, but you wish to challenge the great Sabrina." Ash huffed at this. 'If, I hear one more crap about the great Sabrina. I think, I'm gonna scream...'

The man glared at them and held up a spoon. He laughed creepily at them and stared at the spoon intently. He stared and stared till his face went red. The spoon then bended a little. He panted in pride at his achievement. Ash widened his eyes, "Wow! You bend that spoon! Your psychic!" Ash shouted with a smile. The man blinked at this, "Oh? So you know some psychic powers?" Ash grinned, "Sure do. I should know since, I have a psychic pokemon." Ash said with pride. The man's eyes widened, "Oh! I haven't seen another trainer come in with a psychic pokemon for a while for the great Sabrina to fight." Ash smiled, "Well you just did." The man smirked under his mask, "Even with a psychic pokemon with you. You can't possibly beat the great Sabrina with just your wits. You don't have any telekinesis." The man said smugly. Ash glared, "Oh yeah? Why wouldn't, I?" The man snorted, "It takes great skill to get to this level of power of the mind." The man said holding the spoon. Ash glared at this, "Gimme that." Ash took the spoon from the man.

Ash went to glare intently at the spoon. The others started to stare at Ash calmly knowing nothing was probably gonna happen. Volcan who was now on the floor watched his daddy. Ash was growling seeing the spoon still in it's little bend shape. Ash was telling his mind firmly to bend all the way. Unknown to him and to everyone else watching they saw a faint blue glow surround him. They saw his eyes starting to glow blue and his hair floating upwards. They saw him bending the spoon fiercely and to the amazement and horror to everyone saw him levitating a little. Then the glow started dissipating and Ash slowly was settled to the ground. He saw all this happening and dropped the spoon in shock. "Wha...What just happened?!" Ash shouted in alarm and panic. The man looked flustered, "I... I can't believe this... That was the oddest occurrence, I've ever encountered. You must have a powerful psychic relative down your line kid." The man then smiled after this, "I'll have to mention this to Sabrina." He turned to the kids, "I think your more then fine to take on the great Sabrina if your powers can do that." He then got them to follow the man who had a bounce to his step. Ash was swallowing his nervousness. He has never done anything like that before. It was amazing seeing everything blue and feeling the world around him differently. It also scared him with feeling all that power going through his veins. He didn't know if he wanted to feel those power addictions again.

The man lead them to some big double doors. He pushed them opened and the gang walked closely behind him. "Here you are!" The man said firmly. The gang looked on in awe at the field. "Wow." Ash whispered then grinned knowing it'll be a good fight. "This is more like some temple then some pokemon gym." Brock said nervously. "Whatever it is, I don't like it." Misty said feeling nervous at the sight of the gym. They looked about everything. Ash saw Volcan looking scared at the sights around him, but calmed hearing Ash's heartbeat behind him as Ash held him.

The man walked forwards and kneeled down on one knee. "Oh! Great Sabrina! There are quests that have some to wish to challenge you!" The man stated. The darkness seemed to move as a it formed a figure. The little girl from earlier that Ash saw before coming into Saffron city was there staring at them. "It's the girl from the forest!" Ash said in wonder. The girl lifted her head and stared at the man. Her eyes were glowing red unlike Ash's eyes earlier that were blue. The man that the girl was staring at glowed blue with psychic energy. He was lifted and pushed into the wall beside Ash and the gang. They flinched at this feeling sorry for the man. The man got up in a hurry and fled the stadium in fear. The gang looked nervous being alone in the room. "Who is she?" Brock whispered seeing the state of the man.

They looked at the girl watching them. Ash was the first to answer, "Are you really Sabrina?" Ash questioned. He then heard the girl giggling like crazy. "Sabrina. I would like a match in order to get the mash badge." Ash said calmly. The girl giggled once more then nodded, "I'd love to have a match." Ash smiled at this and hugged his Magby. "But. If you lose. You'll have to be my friends and let me play with you!" The girl said firmly looking straight at Ash as she said this. Ash froze, "Ah.. Be your friends? Sure. I'm fine with that." Ash said with a warm smile. He loved children and they seemed to like him. Volcan cooed at this knowing his daddy was nice and would love to play with the girl if he did indeed lost. He knew Ash would still play with the girl anyways. After Ash said that he saw the bar glass in front of the girl lift. It finally cleared to show them it was not just a girl sitting there. The girl was sitting on a young women's lap.

The young women was staring at them intently, but mostly Ash. She wore a deep red button shirt. Black long boots and white tights. She had navy hair with blazing blue eyes staring at the gang calmly. "So. Time for us to play." She said quietly. The doors behind the gang slammed shut after she said this. Ash swallowed at this action nervously. "So your really Sabrina?" The girl nodded and started to float off her chair. They freaked at this action. She landed in her stop of the gym battle stadium. She stared at Ash calmly. "One on one. An all out match. Agreed?" Sabrina stated. Ash gave a nod and handed Volcan to Brock. Ash went to his stop on the field.

Sabrina stared at him and lifted her pokeball. "Come on out Abra." She stated. Her pokeball hit the ground and released a sleepy looking tan fox-like pokemon. Ash nodded, "Alright! Evlon! I choose you!" Ash shouted and threw his pokeball. Evlon came out with a yip, "Espe!" She stared her opponent down. "Oh. So you have a psychic pokemon as well? Interesting." Sabrina said quietly. Ash blinked at her wondering what was wrong with her since he never meet another girl who talked like that. The little girl in her arms giggled, "Pretty." Ash smirked, "Oh yes. Evlon is very pretty." Ash's Espeon looked happy at his comment then looked at her opponent intently.

The Espeon froze seeing something wrong. Evlon yipped like crazy and looked at her trainer. "What?" Ash asked curiously when he noticed the Abra sitting there sleeping. He knew right away something was off about this pokemon. He knew a trainer like Sabrina wouldn't send out a sleeping pokemon for no reason. He grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Abra: **A Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.

Ash frowned at this and looked to his Espeon, "Evlon! It's a psychic pokemon. I know you'll do great in this match girl! Go get him!" Ash shouted pointing the Abra. It woke up at his comment and stared at the Espeon calmly like it's trainer. Sabrina lifted a brow, "Interesting." She said and her eyes glowed. The Abra seemed to glow like his trainer then started to evolve. Ash froze at this. He watched it become a bigger version of the sleepy fox.

**Pokedex Kadabra: **A Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.

Ash looked nervous at this point, but glared, "Evlon let's show them some psychic!" Ash shouted. Evlon yipped and glared at Kababra. "Evlon use Shadow ball!" Ash shouted. Evlon fired a shadow ball and Kadabra. Sabrina frowned and commanded her pokemon. "Kadabra. Use Reflect and then Confusion!" Kadabra did as his master commanded. Ash glared, "Protect and hit with a Psybeam!" Ash shouted. Sabrina widened her eyes seeing the barrier the Espeon made and fired a beam at her pokemon. Kadabra cried out in pain, but stood it's ground huffing. Ash's Espeon glared at it. "Recover." Sabrina said firmly.

Ash watched the Kadabra recover and felt nervous. He ignored it and commanded his Espeon, "Evlon! Psych up!" Ash shouted. His Espeon nodded and stayed still. "Kadabra. Psycho cut." Sabrina stated. Kadabra used it's psychic physical move. It smacked Evlon who cried out in pain. Ash looked on in alarm hoping for his girl to power up. He saw her fully powered when he saw her get up with a huff. "Psyshock! Ash shouted. Sabrina widened her eyes seeing her Kadabra get hit with a powerful move. It screeched at this and was down for a while. It got up shaking and glaring at Ash's Espeon. "Psybeam!" Sabrina said with a shout. Ash looked at her in shock, but saw her first emotion since the battle. Ash smirked, "Dodge and use echoed voice!" Ash shouted. Evlon dodged the beam and screeched. It shook the whole field. Everyone held their ears at this. "Disable!" Sabrina shouted. "Retaliate!" Ash shouted and saw his Espeon go through the field hard. Ash and Sabrina kept the commands going. By the time they were going at it their pokemon were panting messes.

"I must say. I've never had a match like this." Sabrina said looking at Ash curiously. "What was your name again?" She asked in question. Ash frowned, "My name is Ash Ketchum and, I'm gonna win this fight." Ash said looking at her in intent. Sabrina smirked, "I see." They looked onto the field watching their pokemon sluggishly move. They were tired and no recovers could fix this issue.

Ash watched his Espeon start to sway, but continued to stay up. Sabrina watched the same with her Kadabra. It was finally Kadabra who couldn't stay up much longer and crashed into the ground. Sabrina looked on in shock. The little girl in her arms for the first time wasn't giggling. The girl looked at Ash. "You made us lose! How could a boy like you win against me?!" She shouted. Ash glared and walked on the field to check on his Espeon who went down when she realized she won. She whimpered and licked Ash's hand when he was at her side. "You did good girl. We won the marsh badge." Ash said with a smile petting his Espeon.

Sabrina watched the interaction with his Espeon interest. She tilted her head at this action never knowing how to handle such emotion. She looked at her passed out pokemon calmly and went to the field as well. She put the little girl down and bent down to check her Kadabra. The little girl had a fit till she saw Sabrina's worried face for her Kadabra. The girl blinked at this and gave a faint smile. The girl then disappeared. Sabrina got a worried face and picked her Kadabra up to place it in her lap. She stroked her Kadabra as it mumbled to her. She gave it a small smile and returned it for rest. Ash watched this action in shock, but not as much as the man from earlier. "Sabrina? Showing emotion!?"

Sabrina turned to the man and saw him with interest then her widened. "...Dad?" She whispered in sadness and a little hope. The man nodded and held up his arms. Sabrina looked reluctant at first then broke her resolve. She ran towards her father and hugged him tightly. The man gave a warm smile and tightened his embrace on his lost daughter. He turned to the young man who broke her out of her shell. He mouthed a thank you to Ash.

Ash blinked at this in shock wondering what he did. The man went over to Ash after letting go of his daughter. "I can't thank you enough young man." Ash blinked at the man. "Why do you want to thank me? I just did a pokemon match with her. That's all, I did." Ash said confused. The man shook his head, "You made her feel her emotions. My Sabrina hasn't had emotions since she was a small child." The man said sadly. He petted his daughters hair affectionally. Ash then blushed, "But.. The emotions, I made her feel was distress..." Ash said sheepishly. The man laughed, "I can see that, but you made her feel." He said earnestly. Sabrina gave Ash a faint smile and Ash blushed. "I know a way to repay you." Sabrina quietly said. Ash blinked at her. Sabrina went behind her chair and was gone for a while. A women came out in a bit. She saw the man and ran into his arms while he stood still in shock. He then gradually held the women tighter in his arms and cried. "Who's this?" Ash said curiously. The women smiled, "You must be the young man who brought my baby back to me!" She said with a smile. She grabbed Ash and held him. Ash was blushing like crazy at this. "Dear. The boy can't breath." The man said with a laugh. The women blushed and let Ash go. "Sorry. I haven't seen anyone in forever. I've been locked up from Sabrina for years." The women said with a smile. She kissed her husband on the cheek and smiled warmly at Ash. "And, I have you to thank that for Ash." The women said and kissed his cheek. Ash smiled, "I didn't do much of anything." The women shook her head, "But you did. You brought our baby back to us. If there is anything we can repay you with let us know." The women said with a gentle smile. Ash scratched his head in embarrassment.

Sabrina finally came back carrying what looked to be a white and green egg. She walked over to Ash, "I saw you had an infant pokemon. It looks to big for you now." She said quietly. Ash blinked at her in shock, "Oh.. Ah. Yes. I have a Magby. He has gotten a little big now." Ash said with pride. Sabrina smiled, "I read the mind of my employer when he brought you here. You have some powers to you. I think this pokemon can help you with maintaining it in the future." Sabrina said holding the egg to him. Ash looked at her uncertainly, "Are you sure, I can have this? It belongs to your gym." Ash questioned. Sabrina shook her head in negative, "I believe it'll like being with you most. Take the egg Ash it's yours." Sabrina said with a small smile. Ash took the egg and stared at it in shock. He looked up and gave a grin, "I'm a father of 2?" Sabrina gave a laugh at that. The man smiled and walked towards Ash, "Here's the marsh badge kid. I hope you do well getting in the pokemon league. Keep on battling like that and your sure to be!" The man said ruffling Ash's hair. Ash gave a pout at this then sighed letting Sabrina's dad continue. Everyone laughed at him. Ash snorted, but smiled looking at his new egg.

The gang walked out of the gym and turned back to wave goodbye to Sabrina and her family. They headed out of Saffron City. Ash heard of ghost pokemon located in Pokemn Tower in Lavender Town. "Why do you want a ghost pokemon?" Brock questioned. Ash turned to him, "I want one because it'll be great to have in a pokemon match." Ash said with a grin. The gang laughed at this thinking it would be an interesting battle. Ash was smiling the whole way looking at his new egg in happiness while looking down at Volcan walking at his feet. "You ready to be a big brother Vol?" Ash said with a smile. Volcan blinked and looked at the egg in his daddy's arms. He cooed and nodded thinking happily that he wouldn't be the baby anymore. Ash grinned and held the egg to his chest.

* * *

Ash and crew were on their way towards Lavender Town. They were walking through a dark forest. As they walked some more it started to get foggy. "The fog's coming in... That's not good at all." Ash said looking at heavy amounts of fog coming. It got to the point where it got almost very hard to see. "We got to be super careful. We gotta make sure me don't get separated." Ash stated seeing it was getting harder and harder to see. Volcan latched onto his pants to keep a hold of him. "That's right. That's all hold hands and stay together." Brock said seeing the action Magby did. Everyone nodded and held hands while Ash held the egg in his other arm.

They made their way out of the forest after many trips and falls in the fog. They found themselves over a cliff overseeing Lavender Town. Just beyond the town was Pokemon Tower. It was spooky from where they were far away. Ash smirked, "Now that looks like a great place to find some cool pokemon!" Ash said with a grin. The others face-faulted at this. "Your one weird dude Ash." Brock said looking at the tower with a chill. Ash smiled, "Some people are born weird, some achieve it, and others have weirdness thrust upon them." Ash said firmly. Brock and Misty blinked at this comment. "Wow. Ash that was deep." Misty said smiling. Ash smiled, "I know." He patted his new egg softly. "I can't believe, I'm a poke parent again." Ash said with a grin. "Who know's Ash. You might get more." Brock said with a smirk. Ash glared, "You just have to say that. Knowing my luck, I'll probably always get to be a poke dad." Ash said with a pout. Brock and Misty laughed at his expression. "Jerks..." Ash said pouting again. They started to head straight to the tower in a hurry.

They finally approached the tower and noticed it was night time. Ash whistled at the sight of the massive tower. "It looks look!" Ash said with a grin. Volcan looked nervous at the sight of it. Ash saw his Magby shaking and bent down. "What's the matter little Mag?" Ash said gently. Volcan looked at his daddy nervous and pointed to the scary tower. "Are you scared of the tower?" Volcan nodded, "It's alright. Don't judge a book by it's cover. I bet there are some interesting pokemon in the tower who will want to say hello Vol." Ash said firmly. Volcan blinked at this. Ash smiled, "We're here to get more friends for our journey. I heard some interesting pokemon are here and, I want to catch some." Ash said with a smile. Volcan was quiet but nodded at his poke dad showing that he wanted more poke friends.

Ash and the gang entered the tower. It was dark and spooky. Ash frowned not liking the whole darkness. He already had a hard time seeing out one eye. So not seeing at all really bothered him. He pulled out Torch's pokeball. "Torch! I choose you!" Ash shouted and released his Charmander. Torch came out and stared at Ash. "I need you to our light in the tower. Can you do that for us." Ash said with a smile. Torch nodded then froze seeing an egg in Ash's arms. "Char char man der?!" Ash blinked at this and looked down to his egg. He blushed and bent down for Torch to see. "We're gonna have another baby pokemon with us. You ready to be a big brother again? Volcan sure is." Ash said with a gentle smile. Torch grinned loving the idea already. "Char!" Torch nuzzled Ash and started leading them through the tower.

They looked around curiously and stopped to look carefully at things. "Hello anyone here?" Ash said after a while and not seeing a thing. The gang continued until they all heard crying and whimpers. Ash froze being a poke parent made him more in keen to sadden poke infants. He looked around like crazy for the crying. He fled the group and went running around in the darkness to search for the crying. His ears perked hearing the sobs in a room. He opened the door cautiously and peered in. What he saw almost broke his heart. He saw a Cubone sitting mournfully on the floor sobbing. It was looking at a pair of bones in front of it. Ash smiled sadly and petted the egg in his arms showing it love. He stared at the Cubone. He felt for it and slowly approached it with caution.

Ash was a few feet away from it now as the little pokemon cried to itself. Ash looked at the bones and bowed to it. He got down beside the Cubone, "Are you alright?" Ash said calmly. The Cubone jumped at the sight of him. It growled at him while standing in front of the bones. Ash gave a small smile at this action. "Is that your mother?" Ash said quietly. The Cubone was silent and gave a faint nod. "She must have been a great parent if your standing guard for her." Ash said softly. The Cubone looked at Ash and shedded a few tears. Ash smiled and went to wipe them. The pokemon growled and Ash saw this and sighed. "I can see you miss her. But it's part of life." Ash said sadly. The Cubone looked at him then. Ash gave a sad smile, "The great circle of life has begun, but, you see, not all of us arrive together at the end. You'll see her again when your time has come little one." Ash said gently. The Cubone cried at this statement. It looked at Ash uncertainly and slowly, but surely went to crawl in his lap. Ash smiled and moved his egg more so the Cubone could get comfortable. He petted the pokemon and gave it a hug. He heard it crying once more. Ash smiled sadly and thought of a way to handle this. He knew what calmed Volcan down when he cried. Singing usually helped so Ash started to sing.

_Love is a song that never ends  
Life may be swift and fleeting  
Hope may die yet love's beautiful music  
Comes each day like the dawn_

Ash sung and the Cubone looked at Ash with wide eyes. It stopped crying and was just looking at him in awe. Misty and Brock came in by this time.

Love is a song that never ends  
One simple theme repeating  
Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
Love's sweet music flows on

Ash sung fully ending the song. The Cubone hiccuped and hugged Ash. Ash smiled at this, "Do you feel better know?" Ash said gently. The Cubone nodded looking at Ash wide-eyed. Ash smiled, "If you want, I can take care of you. It's totally up to you though." Ash said softly. The Cubone looked at Ash and hugged his leg. It nuzzled him affection. Ash smiled, "I guess that settles that." Ash said with a small laugh. He got up carrying his egg carefully. The Cubone looked at him with it's head tilted and held his pants cutely.

Ash laughed and turned to the gang. "Hey guys. This is Cubone. He was the source of the crying, but that's done now." Ash said with a smile. They smiled at the Cubone. "Aw! He's so cute!" Misty shrieked. The Cubone blushed and pressed it's face into Ash's pants. Ash grinned at this, "It's ok." Cubone looked curiously at the gang and looked at Ash's 2 pokemon looking at him. "Cuuuu bone?" The Cubone said looking at Ash's pokemon. Torch smiled and held out a hand. Cubone looked at him and smiled. They did a handshake and laughed. Volcan peered at the Cubone with interest then greeted it. Cubone gave a grin and greeted the Magby. Ash smiled, "Well that settles things. Glad to know they like each other." Ash said with a smile. He turned to the others, "I think it's time that we explored more of the tower." Ash stated. Everyone agreed and left the room to check out the rest of the tower.

Ash and the gang walked around the tower with curiosity. Ash grinning feeling arms latched to both of his legs. He was holding his new pokemon egg safely. While grinning at the Cubone and Magby latched to his legs. Torch was the leading pokemon before them since no one could see in the dark. They saw a room before them and walked in. The lights came on and everyone jumped at this in puzzlement. They saw the room decorated like a party greeting. There was a long table with dishes of food and plates. There was a sign hanging above it. The sign had written on it. "Welcome?" Ash said in question at this. He held his egg tighter to him nervous at the sign greeting. He had a bad feeling about this. His pokemon looked worried seeing the 3 huddled together. "It looks like some kind of restaurant." Brock said. "Maybe it's a party?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her weird, "Don't you think that be a little weird to have one here?" Ash said with a snort. Ash then noticed a balloon tied with a long string it had a note on it. "Pull this?" Ash said with a quirked brow. Misty shrugged, "Ok." She pulled. Ash freaked at this, "No!" Ash shouted in alarm. The balloon popped and confetti fell to the floor. It showed a scroll. "Are we being welcomed?" Ash said with his head tilted. "By who?" Brock questioned.

The dishes and stuff started to shake and levitate. Everyone started to freak out and panic. They screamed and booked it out of there. "Torch, Cubone and Volcan! Let's get out of here!" Ash shouted frantically while hugging his egg safely to his chest. They shouted and were at his heels. The gang reached the double doors to the entrance of the tower. They all panted in relief at escaping. Ash's heavy beating heart made the egg shift a bit, but once his heart begin it's normal pace it soon calmed.

Ash then turned to Misty, "Did you think it was a smart idea to pull that string?!" Ash shouted at her. Misty blushed and glared, "Well excuse me Mr. Smartpants?! What makes you think your wise that you could tell it was a bad idea?" Misty said with her hands on her hips. Ash glared, "Anyone with half a brain would know not to pull a string with a sign on it in a haunted tower!" Ash shouted at her angrily. Misty blushed at this and snorted turning her head away, "Hmph." Brock sweat-dropped, "Come on guys. Let's not fight." Brock said trying to be peace maker. Ash glared at Misty, "I'll say, I'm sorry if she'll learn to think more clearly next time when doing something that stupid." Ash stated. Misty huffed at that, "I seem to remember a moron who told me that throwing a rock at a Pidgey was a fine way at catching them. Well look where that lead you!" Misty stated then a look of horror went on her face after she said that. Ash froze and almost dropped the egg in his hands. Brock widened his eyes, "You went to far!" Brock shouted with anger at Misty. She stuttered and looked at Ash pleadingly, "Ash! I didn't mean that!" She shouted. Ash didn't hear anything just those words. He started to back away from her and Brock. He ran back inside the haunted pokemon tower. Ash's pokemon glared at Misty and ran back to chase after their trainer. Misty looked defeated and dropped to her knees, "I can't believe, I just said that." Misty said in a broken voice. "Believe me. You just did." Brock said coldly.

Ash was ran into the tower and into a hallway. He stopped by a wall and panted. He was crying silently and a quiet sob escaped his mouth. He slowly slid to the floor as tears dripped down his cheeks. His pokemon finally caught up with him and froze seeing him. Ash pulled his legs to his chest mindful of the egg in his arms. He rested his head on top of his legs and wrapped his arms around them. His egg sitting firmly on his stomach. His shoulders shook as more tears escaped from him. His pokemon slowly walked towards him and sat in all the spots beside him. Torch and Volcan sitting at his left arm. Cubone hugging his right. They held onto him tight showing they cared. It was a touching scene.

A Haunter appeared watching it not liking the sadness before it. "Haunt haunt ter?" It growled at them. Ash's pokemon glanced at it and saw their trainer still saddened. "Char char man der char." Torch spoke sadly. The Haunter looked taken back at this. "Haunt hau haunter haun ter?" It growled to them. Torch nodded and spoke some more telling of his trainers issue and Misty's thoughtless comment. The Haunter listened in shock and in sadness. It looked at the boy and saw him finely stop crying and laid there still. They could tell the boy cried himself to sleep in exhaustion. It looked at them, "Haunt haunter haun?" It spoke pointing to the boy. Ash's pokemon blinked and then gave the Haunter smiles and nods. They trusted the Haunter to make their trainer feel better. The Haunter grinned and flew towards their exhausted sleeping trainer. The Haunter then put his hands to their trainers head and pulled. What they didn't see was a glowing light blue ball being pulled out. The Haunter flew out and released it. It watched the ball form into the boy. The pokemon looked shocked and looked to the Haunter in question seeing their trainers breathing shorten. It looked like he was in a coma. The Haunter stated he was gonna give their trainer a fun night as a ghost. It'll be more fun like that. They nodded reluctantly and went to watch their trainers body.

Ash opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He opened them fully to see he was floating and froze at the sight of his body. "WHA!" Ash screamed in alarm. "Guys! Guys! Can you hear me!" Ash shouted flying to his pokemon. They were sleeping and keeping his body warm. Ash looked horrified at this till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he froze. He could feel that. He turned to see a Haunter looking at him. Ash jumped at this in alarm. "What?! How did, I become a ghost?! How can you touch me? Let alone see me?!" Ash shouted in panic. The Haunter decided to take pity on the boy and told him what happened. Ash blinked and widened his eyes, "I can understand you clearly. How is that possible?" Ash questioned. The Haunter explained that since he was in a temporary coma, he placed him in that he was sorta dead to the world. Haunter explained that ghosts could understand ghost pokemon. Ash nodded at this, "I get it. So, I'm still alive, but in a coma?" Ash said thinking it over. The Haunter nodded and Ash then looked to Haunter, "Why did you do this to me?" The Haunter looked saddened at this and told Ash that it wanted to give him a good night compared to the episode his friend said to him. Ash was silent at this and felt touched that this ghost pokemon wanted to do this for him. He lifted his head and grinned at the Haunter, "Let's make this a night to remember!" Ash smirked. The Haunter shrieked in glee clapping his hands. He then yelled and waited. Ash saw more ghost pokemon show up. "Are they your friends?" Ash questioned. The Haunter nodded and took Ash's hand. Ash held onto the Haunters hand with widened eyes till they became soft.

Outside Misty and Brock were waiting for Ash. "You really hurt him Misty." Brock said quietly and hurtfully. Misty flinched and looked to Brock, "Don't you think, I know that?! It's really hurting me Brock. I was his savior and acted like a bitch with a comment like that." Misty whispered. Brock nodded, "I don't want to say it, but yes you were a bitch with that comment. I don't know if, Ash is gonna forgive so easily with that response." Brock stated. Misty looked deeply saddened by this, but knew Ash had all reason to do so. They then noticed he was gone for a while. Misty bit her lip, "I wonder if he's ok. He's been gone to long." Misty muttered. Brock frowned, "Do you blame him, but yes. He has been gone for sometime. I think we should go inside and find him." Brock said concerned for his best friend. Misty nodded, "I'm going too. I want to apologize to him. I didn't mean to say that to him."

Ash and the gang of ghost pokemon were grinnng like there was no tomorrow. They were currently flying high in the sky. Ash had his eyes shut and was smiling gently feeling the wind in his face. He stopped and started to free fall. The ghost pokemon watched and grinned. Ash was smiling the whole way down and did a spin and continued flying. _'This is the greatest experience, I've had ever felt in my entire life!' _Ash thought to himself with happiness. He did some loops and raced the ghost pokemon like crazy. He landed on the Gengar with a smirk, "Pinned ya!" Ash shouted with a grin. The Gengar mockingly glared at him then grinned. Haunter came through Ash who shrieked then shook a fist at him. Ash soon laughed afterwords and stayed with the ghost group happily. They all were smiling in earnest having a great time. This went on for another hour or two with everyone having the times of their life. The ghost pokemon wanted to have someone play with them and Ash was the greatest fun they've had for a while. Ash smiled then it looked strained, "I have to get back. I know my pokemon are worried about me." Ash said with a sad smile. The others looked saddened by this and had frowns. The Gengar and Gastly shook their heads to as they denied this, but Haunter nodded showing he agreed. Ash smiled at them, "I'm sorry. I really do have to go. I'll never forget the wonderful time you guys gave me." Ash said with a smile. "You guys are true friends." Ash spoke placing a hand to his heart to show how touched he was with them. They stared at him in shock and tearfully group hugged him. Ash smiled and hugged them back. They flew back to the tower.

Misty and Brock were frightened beyond believe. They found their friend on the floor surrounded by his pokemon. Brock went to shook him and Ash stated perfectly still. Misty was horrified about her closest friend. Seeing him laying there in a death like state scared her to her core. She dropped to her knees taking his hand. "Ash! Ash please wake up!" She shouted holding his hand to her. He was like the brother she never had. It broke her heart seeing him with his eyes shout and breathing slowly. Brock had slapped him awake and it did nothing. They were worried sick for their friend. They saw his pokemon watching them and were just sitting there waiting for something.

Ash appeared with the ghost gang. Ash was grinning at the jokes they made and soon stopped laughing seeing his body. He saw Misty and Brock laying beside him. They were greatly concerned from what he was seeing. Misty looked like a wreck as she held his hand tightly. "Ash! Please wake up! I never told you this... but your like the brother, I never had. Please don't leave me!" Misty shouted with tears. Ash watched this and held a hand to his heart. '_She cares that much for me?' _Ash thought. He saw Brock trying not to cry as well, "Please Ash. Open your eyes!" Brock said in panic. He was sitting near his best friend. Ash landed in front of them and looked at their state. They looked like they haven't rested in a while. Ash felt bad for worrying them. He forgave Misty seeing how much haggard she looked and scared she was of him being dead. Ash smiled sadly and turned to the watching ghost pokemon. He gave them a salute and hovered over his body. He fell backwards and his soul entered his body once more.

Misty and Brock were in a panic state. They were scared for the friend who looked like he was in a coma. They looked at each other sadly, "He isn't waking up." Misty said in tears. Brock nodded feeling saddened. They then froze hearing a groan. They looked over to see their scar-ed friend moan turning his head. "Ash!" Brock shouted feeling hope swell in him. Ash groaned once more and slowly opened an his eyelids. They watched in short breath seeing their friend open his eyes fully. He blinked a few times and peered at them sleepy eyed. "Hi guys." He said with a yawn. "Your alive." Misty whispered. Ash smiled at her, "Yes. I'm sorry to have worried you." Ash said looking down. Brock shook his head, "No sweat. Glad to have you back." Brock stated placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and did the same. They did a bro moment. He was then tackled by his anxious pokemon. "Wow! One at a time guys!" Ash said with a yelp. They all shrieked and licked his face. Ash laughed, "Nooo!" Everyone laughed at this. Ash looked up and grinned at the ghost gang watching them.

It was the morning and everyone was in front of the tower. Ash was still being hugged at the legs by his pokemon. "I'm fine guys!" Ash shouted with indignantly. They frowned and nodded letting him go. Ash smiled and bent down to Cubone. "I remember you wanted to come with me. You ready for that little man?" Ash said with a smile. The Cubone grinned and nodded. Ash smiled, "Alright let's give you a name shall we." Ash stated. Cubone blinked at this. Ash frowned and hummed. "Hmmm... I think the name Rattle will work for you." Ash said with a grin. The Cubone blinked at Ash in confusion. Ash smirked, "When you cry your helmet rattles. Even when you evolve." Ash stated firmly. The newly named Rattle went wide-eyed at this and realized this was true. Rattle cooed and hugged Ash's leg. Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball. "Ready?" Ash said in question. Rattle nodded and held still. Ash taped Rattle on the head and watched him get sucked in. Rattle didn't put up much of a fight and teleported away. Ash got up and hugged his egg to his chest. "Thanks again Brock for watching the egg for me while, I was unconscious." Brock smiled, "It was nothing." Ash still smiled, "Still thanks." The gang got ready to leave. "Did you catch any ghost pokemon?" Misty questioned. Ash shook his head in negative, "Nah. They are to hard to catch." Ash said with a grin.

It was then as they were leaving, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder that made him freeze. The action seemed very familiar and only one pokemon did that to him. "Haunter?" Ash whispered and turned to be face to face with the ghost pokemon. It was grinning at him and Ash was speechless. The gang looked over wondering why their friend was really silent. They freaked at the sight of the ghost pokemon. "Wahhh!" They shrieked and backed away. Ash laughed and looked to Haunter, "Why are you here? Why aren't you in the tower with the gang?" Ash asked. The Haunter smirked and looked at him. "Haunt haunt haun ter." It said pointing to his belt. "You had so much fun with me. That you want to come along?!" Ash said wide-eyed. The Haunter nodded at this and gave Ash a smile. Ash gave a grin, "This is great! We'll have a lot of fun in our travels!" Ash said laughing at the Haunter. It held up a fist. Ash blinked then grin as he held up a fist. They did a fist pump. Misty and Brock wondered how Ash knew this ghost pokemon. "So you ready to join us?" Ash said with a grin. The Haunter nodded. Ash smirked, "Alright. I already have the perfect name for you." The Haunter blinked at him. "Sly. I think the name fits you perfectly." Ash said with a grin. The newly named Sly smirked at him agreeing with the name. Ash laughed and threw the pokeball at the Haunter. It didn't put up much a fight and teleported. Ash grinned and turned to his speechless friends. "I caught a ghost pokemon. Happy now?" Ash stated. Misty stopped her quietness and glared, "What do you mean caught it?! It followed you and wanted to be caught?!"

Ash smirked and went on ahead. He looked up ahead wondering how Celadon City was gonna be like. He had a new egg and some new pokemon. He wondered what else was gonna be in store for him.

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

* * *

Ash now has a Tangela, new egg, Cubone, and Haunter. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

The Poll is now in happening. Good luck voting everyone.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions. In response to some questions that people wanted to know what song was Ash singing. It was "Something More To Us" from Charlotte's Web.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandslash**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

Tangela: Fern (female)

Egg: Unknown

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Haunter: Sly (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Vulpix

Magnemite

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Garden Time and Hypno  
_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_It was the morning and everyone was in front of the tower. Ash was still being hugged at the legs by his pokemon. "I'm fine guys!" Ash shouted with indignantly. They frowned and nodded letting him go. Ash smiled and bent down to Cubone. "I remember you wanted to come with me. You ready for that little man?" Ash said with a smile. The Cubone grinned and nodded. Ash smiled, "Alright let's give you a name shall we." Ash stated. Cubone blinked at this. Ash frowned and hummed. "Hmmm... I think the name Rattle will work for you." Ash said with a grin. The Cubone blinked at Ash in confusion. Ash smirked, "When you cry your helmet rattles. Even when you evolve." Ash stated firmly. The newly named Rattle went wide-eyed at this and realized this was true. Rattle cooed and hugged Ash's leg. Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball. "Ready?" Ash said in question. Rattle nodded and held still. Ash taped Rattle on the head and watched him get sucked in. Rattle didn't put up much of a fight and teleported away. Ash got up and hugged his egg to his chest. "Thanks again Brock for watching the egg for me while, I was unconscious." Brock smiled, "It was nothing." Ash still smiled, "Still thanks." The gang got ready to leave. "Did you catch any ghost pokemon?" Misty questioned. Ash shook his head in negative, "Nah. They are to hard to catch." Ash said with a grin._

_It was then as they were leaving, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder that made him freeze. The action seemed very familiar and only one pokemon did that to him. "Haunter?" Ash whispered and turned to be face to face with the ghost pokemon. It was grinning at him and Ash was speechless. The gang looked over wondering why their friend was really silent. They freaked at the sight of the ghost pokemon. "Wahhh!" They shrieked and backed away. Ash laughed and looked to Haunter, "Why are you here? Why aren't you in the tower with the gang?" Ash asked. The Haunter smirked and looked at him. "Haunt haunt haun ter." It said pointing to his belt. "You had so much fun with me. That you want to come along?!" Ash said wide-eyed. The Haunter nodded at this and gave Ash a smile. Ash gave a grin, "This is great! We'll have a lot of fun in our travels!" Ash said laughing at the Haunter. It held up a fist. Ash blinked then grin as he held up a fist. They did a fist pump. Misty and Brock wondered how Ash knew this ghost pokemon. "So you ready to join us?" Ash said with a grin. The Haunter nodded. Ash smirked, "Alright. I already have the perfect name for you." The Haunter blinked at him. "Sly. I think the name fits you perfectly." Ash said with a grin. The newly named Sly smirked at him agreeing with the name. Ash laughed and threw the pokeball at the Haunter. It didn't put up much a fight and teleported. Ash grinned and turned to his speechless friends. "I caught a ghost pokemon. Happy now?" Ash stated. Misty stopped her quietness and glared, "What do you mean caught it?! It followed you and wanted to be caught?!"_

___Ash smirked and went on ahead. He looked up ahead wondering how Celadon City was gonna be like. He had a new egg and some new pokemon. He wondered what else was gonna be in store for him._

* * *

**Present:**

On the way to Celadon City, Ash and the gang encountered a Mankey. It didn't seem to like them all much and took to chasing them. It evolved into a Primeape and Brock got tired of the running they did to try and escape it. He used his Onix to give it a peace of his mind. When it was down, Brock caught it and realized he caught himself a new pokemon. Ash clapped him on the back saying a job well done. They continued their journey soon afterwords.

Ash and the gang were currently looking at the big buildings in awe. They traveled all the way to Celadon City. It was huge and amazing. They all then smelled these wonderful scents. Volcan twitched his nose and cooed, "Maaagby." Volcan loved the smell. Brock sniffed, "Something smells heavenly." Misty sniffed and smiled, "Perfume." She whispered. Ash saw their faces and sniffed in earnest. What he smelled made him think of his mother's garden a little. "That's a nice smell." Ash said with a sigh. He saw Brock take off towards the smell.

They found him pressed up against a window with a goofy smile. "What are you looking at Brock?" Ash said looking at Brock curiously. Brock turned to Ash with a goofy grin, "Something tells me that this is my kind of town." He stated and pointed to through windows. Ash blinked at this and peered in. He saw some attractive looking girls sitting and talking around a display table. Ash noticed it was a perfume store. "I think we should stay here a while." Brock said dreamily. Ash quirked an eyebrow at this, "Ooook?" He turned to address Misty and noticed she wasn't with them anymore. Brock taped him on the shoulder and pointed to the store. Ash looked and saw Misty being shown some perfume. Ash sighed, "I guess we can go in." Ash said hugging his egg tightly and Volcan following him at his heels.

Ash opened the door quietly till a bell on the door ringed. Ash flinched and saw the girls turn to look at him. He blushed hotly and stuttered, "I'm sorry. I was just looking for my friend Misty." Ash said in a rush. They giggled at him seeing his flustered face. "It's alright. Is Misty your girlfriend?" They said with a smile. Ash looked at them weird, "No. She's like my sister." Ash said firmly. The girls flushed at this, "Opps sorry." Ash waved them off. Ash saw Misty being a little busy checking out the perfumes and Ash decided to browse. He realized he hasn't talked to his mother in a while and thought a gift would surprise her. He then looked around the store feeling small. He picked up a smell and sniffed and sneezed.

"Can, I help you?" Asked a voice behind him. Ash turned to see a young women in a kimono staring at him in question. Ash blushed, "Sorry. I don't know the first thing there is about perfume." Ash said sheepishly. "What do you need perfume for?" The women asked. Ash looked at the women, "Well, I thought that, I would give my mother some perfume. I haven't talked to her in a while. I want show her that, I'm still thinking about her." Ash said with a blush. The women smiled, "I see. I can help you if you want." Ash looked at her, "That would be great thanks!" Ash said with a smile. He and Volcan followed the lady through the store. The women turned to them, "What's your mother like?" Ash stopped at this, "She's warm and caring." The women giggled. "I mean what does she like?" Ash blushed and looked away, "She likes to cook and loves her garden." Ash said quietly. The women smiled, "I can show you where are best garden scents are." She led them to the middle part of the store where Misty was being helped. "Can you girls show this nice young man where the garden perfumes would be. He's looking to buying one." The women said with a smile. The lady's nodded to her and looked at Ash. He gave them a sheepish wave which made them giggle again.

They led him to some different perfumes and started pulling 10 sprays of perfume. "Alright here's some of our best perfume with a garden hue." One girl said softly. "Do you want us to have it sprayed on a paper for you to smell or on your wrist?" They asked. Ash blinked at this, "I'll do the paper please." He said lifting his head a bit moving some hair. They flinched at the sight of his scar, but otherwise ignored it. Ash smiled seeing their professionalism. They pulled out the first spray, "This one has a smell of a rose garden." They said and sprayed it for him. Ash sniffed and gave a smile, "That's nice, but doesn't really fit my mother." They giggled and did the same to the other sprays. They lifted the last one and sprayed. Ash sniffed and froze. It smelled just like his mother's garden. "This is our wild flower perfume." They said seeing his expression. Ash turned to them with a smile, "I'll take that perfume. It smells just like her garden. I know she'll love that." Ash said politely. They giggled and led him to the cash register. He bought it and they wished him a good day. They watched him in the windows greeting his friend and baby pokemon. "He's a cutie!" Said one of the girls. "Yeah. I thought he was gonna turn red all over." Said the other girl. They laughed and went back to their jobs.

Ash smiled and wiped his forehead "Whew. I was so nervous!" Ash said in exhaust. Brock laughed, "All you did was smell perfume." Ash glared, "Also try not to stammer to much either. Those girls where hard to talk to." Ash said firmly. Misty frowned, "But you talk to me all the time." Ash blushed, "Well that's different. I consider you a sister." Ash said simply. Misty smiled at that, "That's nice. I consider you a brother." She smiled and hugged him. Ash smiled and returned it. "So should we head to the grass gym?" Brock said breaking the sibling hugging moment. Ash froze and nodded, "Yeah let's head there."

They looked at the grass gym in wonder. It looked like the top of a Vileplume. Ash smiled, "Let's go on in." Ash said and walked up the stairs. He went through the double doors and saw lot's of women everywhere. "Ummm. Excuse me? I would like to fight Erika?" Ash asked the lady at the front desk. The lady looked up at him and stared. She then started to giggle. "Of course you may!" She said in delight. Ash smiled, "Thank you." Ash and the gang followed her to the plant nursery. They looked at all the exotic plantlike and saw the gym leader Erika giving a gardening lesson. "Erika you have a new challenger." Erika looked up at them and smiled. Ash froze, "Your the girl from the perfume store who helped me." Ash said in shock. Erika giggled, "Yes. I'm the owner of that store and was concerned seeing a boy looking like a bull in a china shop." Erika smiled then soon after, "Image my surprise the boy just wants to get perfume for his mother." Ash blushed hotly at that. The girls giggled at his expression. Erika smiled, "Let's have a pokemon match shall we?" Ash grinned, "Yeah!"

They both stood on the other sides of the grass field. Ash nodded, "I'll go first! Naga! I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing his snake pokemon. Naga came out with a hiss. "Tangela! I choose you!" Shouted Erika. Ash grinned knowing what to expect with a Tangela having one himself. "Tangela wine whip!" She shouted. Ash glared, "Naga use Wrap attack and followed by Fire Fang!' Ash shouted. Naga dodged and wrapped her coils around the Tangela. It shrieked at this and screamed when the Fire Fang hit it. "Tangela! Use Stun Spore!" Erika shouted. It did it's attack and Naga went stunned at this. "No! Naga! Return!" Ash shouted in alarm. The Tangela soon fell afterwords and Erika returned it as well. "You did good girl." Ash said softly to his pokeball.

He put her back on his belt and grabbed Torch's pokeball. "Alright Torch! I choose you!" Ash shouted. Torch came out and screeched, "Char charmander!" Erika glared this should be easy. "Weepinbell! Go!" It came out and looked at it's opponent. "Weepinbell razor leaf!" Erika shouted. The flycatcher pokemon nodded and sent razor leafs everywhere. "Flamethrower Torch!" Torch screamed and released it's fire. Erika was in shock seeing the falling fire ashes. Weepinbell tried to dodge them. "Now use Skull Bash!" Ash shouted pointing to the flycatcher pokemon. It sent the Weepinbell flying and landing in front of Erika dazed. Erika returned her pokemon and pulled out her last pokeball.

"Let's go Gloom!" Erika shouted releasing her weed pokemon. It came out with a glum face with some drool. Ash and Torch sweat-dropped at this. Erika told it to release it's smell. It unleashed it and it spread across the whole area. Torch smelled did and started crying at the bad smell. Ash watched his Charmander fall over dazed from holding his nose for so long. Ash glared and returned his fire lizard. "You did good buddy." Ash turned and looked to his other fire pokemon. "Volcan. It's your time to shine." Ash's Magby looked at Ash and got up from where he was watching the fight. He got into the arena.

Volcan and Gloom did a face off. "Alright Volcan! Use your Fire Spin attack!" Ash shouted. Volcan screeched and unleashed it. Gloom started to freak at this, "Gloooom!" Erika went wide-eyed at this, "Gloom use your energy ball!" Gloom did so. Ash widen his eyes, "No! Volcan use your Flame Burst!" Ash shouted to counter the attack. Ash's Magby did the attack and both pokemon got hit directly. They both fell on both sides of the field down. Gloom got up dazed as did Ash's Magby. It was glaring at the Gloom. "Maaagby." It growled. "Gloom use mega drain!" Erika shouted. Ash glared, "Volcan give it a Fire Punch!" The Magby ran and went to avoid the mega drain attack. It punched the gloom straight in the face with a powerful fire punch. The Gloom went down and the Magby panted like crazy. Ash was in shock that he just won the match. "Volcan! You did it! We won!" The Magby turned to his daddy and fist pumped in happiness. Volcan soon fell over in exhaustion. Ash ran over and held his Magby in a one armed hug while the other held the egg. "You did great little guy. Your first gym battle. I'm proud of you." Ash said with a smile. He grabbed the pokeball around his neck and caught his Magby. It was time for his Magby to be in a pokeball now.

Ash turned to Erika walking towards him, "I have to say that was a great battle Ash. Not many people can brag that they've defeated my gym easily. I present you this rainbow badge." Erika said with a smile holding out the badge. Ash smiled and took the badge gently. "Thank you Erika." Ash said with a grin. Ash turned to his friends, "Check it out!" Ash said with pride. His friends laughed, "Good job Ash. That was a great fight." Brock said with laughter. Misty grinned, "It was great seeing your Magby fight. Wasn't this his first gym match?" Misty questioned. Ash smiled, "Yeah. He did great didn't he?" Ash said sounding like a proud poke parent. Everyone laughed at this. "You sound like a proud dad Ash." Misty said with a giggle. Ash blushed, "No. I don't. Tell her Brock!" Ash shouted in denial. Brock shook his head, "Don't get me into this! I hate to say it Ash, but you do." Brock said in humor. Ash pouted, "I'm just a kid!" Brock smirked, "You maybe a kid, but your a poke parent now. So your a father of 3." Ash blinked, "3? I have only Volcan and the egg. Shouldn't it be 2?" Brock shook his head again, "Counting the Cubone you caught it considers you a poke parent. So it's 3." Ash went wide-eyed at that. "I'm a father of 3?!" Ash cried out in shock. Everyone saw his panicked face and laughed.

The gang was getting ready to leave Celadon City. They turned and waved at Erika. "See ya Erika!" They said waving to her gooddbye. Erika smiled, "Good luck on your journey guys!" She shouted in happiness watching the gang leave. "So let's head to the next city." Ash said with a smile. Everyone agreed and headed onwards to the next destination.

* * *

Ash and the gang were in a new city. Ash and Misty were looking at the big sky scrappers. They looked at Brock who was carrying the map. "What city are we at Brock?" Ash questioned. Brock peered at the map closely and looked at them weird. "Umm.. Hop Hop Hop Town?" He said in a confused voice. The others blinked at him in confusion. "Hop Hop Hop Town?" They said feeling the words at the tip of their tongue.

"Arnold!" They heard a voice. Ash glanced over in question to see who was shouting that when he was grabbed into a hug. He made sure to keep the egg he was holding in safely to avoid getting hurt. The gang watched the weird women in shock hugging their panicked friend. "Where have you been Arnold! Mother's been so worried!" Shouted the distressed mother. Ash wiggled trying to get out of the lady's hold on him. He pulled away and looked at her, "Excuse me, but my name is Ash!" He said looking at her. She saw his scar and instantly knew this wasn't her son. She pulled away at this, "OH! I'm so sorry. But you look just like my Arnold." The lady said quietly. "What happened to him?" Misty asked.

They all sat in a city park on benches facing the distressed mother. "I'm so upset because my son Arnold just disappeared. He's been gone for 3 days! I can't find him anywhere." The mother said in sadness and worry. Brock frowned, "And you haven't heard from him?" The lady turned to Brock, "Not a word." Ash looked at her, "Could he have gone to become a pokemon trainer?" He questioned. The lady shook her head, "He did like pokemon of course. But he never mentioned about becoming a trainer." She said firmly. Misty looked the mother, "Don't you think he'll probably come home soon?" Misty asked. The mother shook her head again, "No. My son isn't the only child who's disappeared recently." The mother said sadly.

The others looked at her in shock. "He's not?" Brock questioned. She looked to the wall beside them. "See those posters?" Everyone looked a saw the posters. "Posters?" Ash questioned. The mother nodded, "Those are pictures of all the children that have disappeared." The women said sadly. The gang looked shocked at this. "That many?" Misty said in wonder. "This must be a pretty dangerous town." Ash said in worry. Ash smiled at her before getting up to see the posters, "It's alright. I'm sure you'll find him." Ash said sincerely. The women looked up at that and gave him a small smile, "Who ever your mother is. She must be very proud to have a kind son like you." Ash blushed and scratched his head at this statement.

They got up and looked at the posters. They talked with a Officer Jenny about the disappearances and such. Ash glanced back at the saddened mother and got hit with an image of his mother. He missed her and hoped she was fine at home.

Ash and the gang walked with Officer Jenny to find where the kids could be. They started with the pokemon center thinking other children might know where to find the missing kids. They asked the kids if they seen any of the missing children. The kids told them as much as they could which wasn't much. The kids saw Ash's egg. "Are you a pokemon trainer?!" One of them shouted. Ash grinned, "Yup!" Ash smiled. They saw his scar and tried to not ask what happened. "What pokemon do you have?" Asked another kid. Ash smiled, "I have a Fearow, Sandslash, Charmander and a Gyarados." Ash said with a grin. "I won't tell you anymore. You can see them when, I'm at the Indigo Plateau." Ash said with a smile. The kids looked at him in awe. "A Gyarados!" One shouted in shock. Another said, "I heard they are dangerous and hard to train." Ash frowned, "No they aren't that bad. I have 2 of them. I should know." The kids looked at him shocked with their eyes as big as they could get. "2?" They all whispered. Ash grinned and gave a nod.

They went to Nurse Joy. They asked her if she seen any of the missing children. She told them that she hasn't and has had her own hands full. They asked her what the problem was. She told them that the pokemon in the center was acting really strangely. She led the group to the pokemon lab in the pokemon center. They saw all sorts of pokemon in the room. She frowned, "Just look at Cubone and Oddish." They saw the pokemon looking down. Oddish's leaves were laying wilted below it. Cubone on it's stomach and groaning. Nurse Joy looked saddened and held up a Magikarp,"Even Magikarp is affected and it's usually full of life." They watched her put it on the table just to fall over. "The magic's disappeared." Misty stated. Ash frowned, "It looks like it's ready for the deli counter." Ash said in sadness. Nurse Joy pointed to the Charmander laying on a table in sadness. "That flame on that Charmander looks like it'll go out in any minute." Ash looked and pitied the poor Charmander knowing all to well on that. Nurse Joy nodded and picked up the last pokemon, "And this one has just been in terrible shape." She said sadly. She held a Psyduck. Ash blinked and knew what that was. He pulled out his pokedex.

Pokedex Psyduck: _A Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache. _

Ash grinned, "It doesn't look like there's a problem with it. I learned that this pokemon are strong!" Ash said with a grin. Misty snorted, "It looks kinda stupid." She stated. Ash frowned, "You call yourself a water pokemon trainer? This guy will be a great pokemon. When it evolves it'll become even better." Ash stated with a smile. Nurse Joy smiled, "So you know how to handle tough pokemon?" She questioned. Ash grinned, "Yep! Sure do." Ash said proudly. Nurse Joy smiled, "I can also see that you are a poke parent. Are you a breeder?" She asked. Ash blushed, "Well. I'm gonna try to be a mixture of both breeder and trainer." Ash stated. Nurse Joy nodded, "That's a smart combination." Ash smiled, "Yeah."

They then continued back on subject wondering why the pokemon were acting this way. Nurse Joy explained that all this happened 3 days ago. She told them that the pokemon started getting worst and worst every day that has past. They realized that's when the children started disappearing at the time too. Officer Jenny got an idea if sleep waves were at work. Ash thought it over and called out his Sandslash, Quake. Within minutes it started to become tired and withdrawn. Ash widened his eyes and quickly returned him. That answered their question that a pokemon power was at work. Officer Jenny used a device which would led them to the pokemon who was causing all the mess.

They followed the source to a building and it took them to the top of a sky scrapper. The signal got louder and louder. It led them to a deserted hallway and they opened the door to see a mansion on a roof. Ash frowned, "What's this doing on a roof?" They quickly took off and ran across the yard and onto the mansions front porch. Ash pressed his ear to the door and pointed at it. Ash and Brock busted the door down to see a fancy party going on. Every quest looked at them all in surprise for busting in. They saw 2 pokemon sitting in the middle of the party and they glanced at them in curiosity. "What is this place?" Brock asked. "What's going on here?" Ash questioned.

A man from the party looked at them, "Are you new members?" He asked. Ash blushed, "Ah members? I don't think so." Officer Jenny answered for him, "We've been monitoring some sleep waves coming from here." The man frowned, "Sleep waves? Oh! I know." The man turned to look at Hypno. "This Hypno must have been admitting them." The man stated. Ash blinked at this and pulled out his pokedex.

Pokedex Hypno: _A Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks. _

Ash blinked at this and stared at the golden lion like pokemon. "Hm. That explains a few things." Misty nodded and looked at the other pokemon beside it. "What's the other pokemon next to it?" Misty questioned. Ash pointed his pokedex at it.

Pokemon Drowzee: _Said to be a descendant of a dream-eating tapir. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater. _

Brock frowned, "I think, I get it. Drowzee is the evolved form of Hypno." The man nodded, "Yep. And our Drowzee just evolved into a Hypno 3 days ago." Everyone looked at the man in shock. They finally figured that was the same issue with the missing kids and sick pokemon. The people explained they were using the pokemon for sleep help. They weren't using medicine so they had help from the psychic pokemon to help them. Ash blinked at this. The people explained that this place was the pokemon lover's club. Ash then glared hearing the issues and saw a man fall asleep soundly to Hypno. "That's what's causing the pokemon to become very sick. It's zapping their energy." Ash said in anger. The man looked at Ash in shock. Ash released his sick Sandslash and everyone saw the damage to it. "Take a look at my Sandslash, Quake?!" It squeaked silently and licked his trainers hand when Ash lifted his head. Misty looked at them, "The same thing happened to all the pokemon in the pokemon center." The man looked deeply saddened by this, "It must be ah.." Brock had his arms crossed at this, "A side effect?" He answered for the man. Everyone looked to him for an explanation. Brock went on to explain the wave lengths being different to humans and giving a side effect to the pokemon and kids around. He said some kids might be to sensitive to the wave length which is causing this issue. Everyone thought that over and found that made perfect sense.

Misty walked over to the Hypno, "Let's see?" She looked at the Hypno and it did it's hypnosis on her. Her eyes went dazed and she stared to clap her hands. "Seal seal seal!" She shouted. "Misty?! What's the matter?!" Ash shouted in alarm. Brock looked in shock, "Misty's being controlled by the sleep wave." He answered. "We got to do something!" Ash shouted at Brock. Misty got up and shoved Ash out of the way. Ash fell to the floor while holding tightly to his egg. "Hey Misty?! Hey Misty?! Where are you going?! Misty come back!" Ash shouted getting up and hugging his egg tightly as he booked it out of there. Brock, Officer Jenny and man from the club followed him closely behind.

Misty ran into the huge park beside the mansion and keep running towards the lake in the park. Ash panted, "I can't believe there's a park this big in the middle of the city!" Ash shouted in annoyance silently cursing the creator. They followed her to a big lake area. They looked on in shock seeing what was in front of them. They saw all the missing children all around them. What made them look on was what the kids were doing. They were acting like pokemon. Ash blinked at this in shock. He felt a nuzzle on his leg. He looked down to see a young boy acting like a Nidoran. He widened his eyes seeing the boy looked a little like him. "This must be Arnold that mother was looking for?!" Ash shouted in alarm. The boy who thought he was a Nidoran looked at Ash and squeaked. It went off to the rest of the kids and continued to act the way he was. Ash couldn't believe this, "Why are they acting that way!" Ash said in shock hugging his egg. Brock frowned, "Pokemonitis." Brock stated. Ash looked to Brock in question. "Pokemonitis?!" Ash shouted. Brock nodded and explained that the sleep wave made them think they were pokemon. Ash went wide-eyed at this, "Dang and it got Misty too." Brock nodded, "Yeah."

The man watching this couldn't believe his eyes, "How on earth could a thing like this could happen?" The man said sadly. Officer Jenny went to go try to get the kids to go with her. She wasn't having any luck getting them to go with her. Everyone looked down wondering how they could fix this problem. The man perked up, "Say! I know! What if we use Drowzee to cure the children?" The man stated. Ash turned to the man, "Drowzee?" The man nodded, "Sleep. In it's dream wave lengths maybe counter react to Hypno's wave lengths." The man said. Brock smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That might just work." Ash smiled, "Let's give this a try!" He then grabbed some rope and smirked at Misty. "You'll think me for this later." He then hog tied her. Brock sweat-dropped at this, "You know she's gonna kill you when she wakes up right." Ash smirked, "That's why her hands and feet are tied." Ash singed at Brock. Brock face-palmed at this.

They were back at the mansion with Misty sitting in front of Drowzee. The man looked at Drowzee and gave it a command, "Drowzee use your dream waves and focus them to this girl." The Drowzee nodded and went to work. Misty who was still acting like a Seal was put into a dead sleep. The Drowzee then clapped his hands and Misty woke up in a snap. "Hey where am I?" She said in shock. "Geez Misty. Your looking kind of beat." Ash said with a smirk. Misty glared, "Why you-!?" She shouted and fell over. She saw her hands and feet tied. "What the hell?!" She said in alarm. She saw Ash's dark smirk and saw red, "Why you! Untie me now Ketchum! When, I'm freed your ass is mine!" She snarled. Ash grinned, "If. If your freed that is." Ash singed to her. Misty growled at him, "Your a dead man Ketchum! Dead!" Misty shouted wiggling like a worm. Officer Jenny smiled and realized that this can save the kids. Brock picked up the Drowzee and carried it to the park. Ash and Misty following soon after. Ash had gotten a mallet to the head thanks to Misty. She was proud of the that when Brock took pity on her and freed her.

They had a run in with Team Rocket till, Ash who got injured by Misty was in a pissed off mood sent them flying. He used his Fearow, Talon to Hyper Beam them away. Ash and the gang ran to the park. Ash and the gang watched the Drowzee get to work. Ash released his Sandslash to help him feel better. All the humans and pokemon started to dream. The Drowzee then clapped his hands which woke everyone up. Everyone looked around in shock and got up to go home. Quake got up and stretched. It saw his trainer and squeaked nuzzling his leg. Ash laughed and petted his head. "Arnold!" They heard and turned to see the mother from earlier hugging her son. Ash smiled at this scene. They then remembered that they needed to cure the pokemon at the pokemon center.

They were at the lab in the pokemon center watching the Drowzee get to work curing the sick pokemon. It clapped it's hands and everyone looked better then ever. Everyone got up and looked lively. Nurse Joy smiled at this, "They're all back to normal!" Misty smiled, "Sometimes, I wonder what the pokemon dream about." Ash smiled and looked to his egg, "I'd love to know that too." Brock thought about it, "They must have been dreaming about getting stronger and evolving." Misty smiled, "I dream about that sometimes too." She said wishfully. Ash smiled, "I dream of becoming the best trainer out there." Ash said softly.

Nurse Joy sighed and looked to the lone Psyduck. Brock saw this and appeared to her, "What's the matter? A beautiful women shouldn't have to much to be sad about." Brock said with a grin. "All the pokemon are better, but this one still holding it's head." She questioned. Brock smirked, "Leave it to me! Caring for pokemon is the soul purpose of my life. The reason, I exist!" Brock stated. Nurse Joy looked at him, "Then maybe you can help it." She said to him. Brock looked at Psyduck and sweat-dropped.

They left the pokemon center with Brock trying to avoid the water pokemon. "You take it Misty! Your a water pokemon trainer!" Brock said. Misty frowned, "No. Why would, I want such a boring pokemon." She said with a snort. Ash frowned and glared at Misty. "Well if you guys don't want him, I do!" Ash said firmly. He walked to the curious Psyduck looking at him. Ash smiled and bent down to his level of eye sight. "Hello. I'm Ash. Do you want to be my pokemon for my journey?" Ash said softly to the Psyduck. It looked at Ash and down at the ground. It wasn't used to be treated this nice. "I know what you suffer from and, I don't care. I know that your a wonderful pokemon Psyduck." Ash said with a gentle smile. The Psyduck looked at Ash and it gave him a beck grin. Ash leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Psyduck. The Psyduck to the same. They did a cute headbutt to each other. Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball, "I need a name for you." The Psyduck looked at him. "Einstein." Ash said firmly. "Your psychic powers are strong and it's from your brilliant mind!" The Psyduck looked at Ash and it hugged his leg. Ash smiled and rubbed the top of it's head. He gently pressed the pokeball to it's forehead and watched it get captured. Ash smiled and got up. The gang looked at Ash. "Why did you catch such a weird pokemon?" Misty questioned. Ash looked at her weird, "Don't you know when a Psyduck evolves it turns into Golduck?" Ash stated. Misty froze, "That thing becomes that?!" Ash stood still as she yelled, "Yes. He'll be a great team member." Ash said with a smile. Misty growling at missing out on a cool pokemon.

"Let's head to the next town!" Ash said with a grin. Everyone started heading to their next destination. Ash looked down at the egg in his hands, "I can't wait until you hatch little one. I know we'll be a great team." Ash said putting the egg to his cheek. It shifted to him and Ash smiled.

* * *

**End Chapter 16**

* * *

Ash now has a Psyduck. Brock has a Primeape. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

Oh yeah. He'll catch more pokemon in the next chapter. It's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Ash is gonna get a lot of different pokemon in this story. I am having Ash go through kanto and all the other regions. In response to some questions that people wanted to know what song was Ash singing. It was "Something More To Us" from Charlotte's Web.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

**Fearow**: Talon (male)

**Gyarados**: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

**Arbok**: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Sandslash**: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

**Persian**: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

Tangela: Fern (female)

**Egg**: Unknown

Cubone: Rattle (male)

Haunter: Sly (male)

Psyduck: Einstein (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Fashion Flash and Sparks Fly _

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_N__urse Joy sighed and looked to the lone Psyduck. Brock saw this and appeared to her, "What's the matter? A beautiful women shouldn't have to much to be sad about." Brock said with a grin. "All the pokemon are better, but this one still holding it's head." She questioned. Brock smirked, "Leave it to me! Caring for pokemon is the soul purpose of my life. The reason, I exist!" Brock stated. Nurse Joy looked at him, "Then maybe you can help it." She said to him. Brock looked at Psyduck and sweat-dropped. _

_They left the pokemon center with Brock trying to avoid the water pokemon. "You take it Misty! Your a water pokemon trainer!" Brock said. Misty frowned, "No. Why would, I want such a boring pokemon." She said with a snort. Ash frowned and glared at Misty. "Well if you guys don't want him, I do!" Ash said firmly. He walked to the curious Psyduck looking at him. Ash smiled and bent down to his level of eye sight. "Hello. I'm Ash. Do you want to be my pokemon for my journey?" Ash said softly to the Psyduck. It looked at Ash and down at the ground. It wasn't used to be treated this nice. "I know what you suffer from and, I don't care. I know that your a wonderful pokemon Psyduck." Ash said with a gentle smile. The Psyduck looked at Ash and it gave him a beck grin. Ash leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Psyduck. The Psyduck to the same. They did a cute headbutt to each other. Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball, "I need a name for you." The Psyduck looked at him. "Einstein." Ash said firmly. "Your psychic powers are strong and it's from your brilliant mind!" The Psyduck looked at Ash and it hugged his leg. Ash smiled and rubbed the top of it's head. He gently pressed the pokeball to it's forehead and watched it get captured. Ash smiled and got up. The gang looked at Ash. "Why did you catch such a weird pokemon?" Misty questioned. Ash looked at her weird, "Don't you know when a Psyduck evolves it turns into Golduck?" Ash stated. Misty froze, "That thing becomes that?!" Ash stood still as she yelled, "Yes. He'll be a great team member." Ash said with a smile. Misty growling at missing out on a cool pokemon._

_"Let's head to the next town!" Ash said with a grin. Everyone started heading to their next destination. Ash looked down at the egg in his hands, "I can't wait until you hatch little one. I know we'll be a great team." Ash said putting the egg to his cheek. It shifted to him and Ash smiled. _

* * *

**Present:**

The gang was currently checking the sights on a city block. "Why are we on Scissor Street?" Ash questioned holding his egg tightly while looking at Brock in question. "You'll see." Brock stated. "There sure are a lot of beauty parlors." Misty said looking around. They walked around and looked at the stores curiously. Brock was looking around wildly. Ash saw this, "Is there any place you want to visit?" Ash asked. Misty then smiled, "Wait a minute! I remembered Scissor Street is also called Breeder's Lane." She said with a grin. Ash widened his eyes at this, "Wow. So that's why we're here. Brock's always got to see the latest breeder gear. Not that, I mind too of course." Ash said with a small smile. Misty looked to Ash in question then remembered, "Oh yeah. Your looking at some ways to be a breeder too." Ash turned and smiled at her, "I want to be a little of both trainer and breeder." Ash said with a smile.

Ash noticed trainers and pokemon being dressed the same. He got a disturbed look at this. "Ewww..." Seeing a little of things that he wished he didn't. He saw a poster of the latest fashion and sweat-dropped. "Alright that's not cute. I think my Arbok would look great without a dress." Ash stated with his hand on his hip. He was carrying his egg in the other.

"Hey baby! What's shaking?!"Shouted a guy from behind him. Ash froze at that sentence and turned at this in rage. "Who are you calling baby?!" Ash snarled. The man took one look at Ash and ran like a bat out of hell. Everyone laughed at him as Ash's eyebrow twitched like crazy. "Brock we better find this place or I'll go postal on someone." Ash said tightening his hold on his egg to sooth his temper. "Well if you didn't have a pony-tail Ash that guy wouldn't have thought you were a girl." Brock stated. Ash glared at Brock, "Oh yeah? Why didn't I look like from before?" Ash said with a snort. "Well... Placing a hand on your hip is a girls pose usually. You do that a lot. So he must have thought you were a girl?" Brock said nervously. Ash glared daggers at Brock, "I can't believe this crap..." Ash said and muttered to himself. Brock wiped his sweat in relief and went back to searching for the store. Misty turned to Ash, "You have to come with me to the store!" She shouted grabbing his hand. "What?! I don't want to go in?!" Ash said in alarm.

They walked by and saw the display window. "Oh how cute!" Misty said with a smile. Ash grimaced at the sight. "Is that a pokemon or a christmas tree?" Brock whispered to Ash. The Ekans was dressed in a rainbow dress with multi color balls attached to it. The Koffing in a rainbow colored dress as well. Lot's of use of make up was done too. "I wouldn't let that touch my pokemon." Ash snorted. Ash looked over to see a lady exiting the store with 2 pokemon. It was a Raichu and Dodrio. They looked horrible with all that make up on and such. His eyebrow twitched madly at this. "Oh how cool!" Misty said seeing the group leaving. "I think, I'm gonna get in line!" Ash looked at her in disbelief.

"I found it!" They then heard Brock shout. He was pointing at a store. He ran to it in great speed. Ash ran to catch up with him. "I've been looking all over for this place!" Brock shouted in glee. Misty looked around the store, "This is what you've been looking for?" Brock was looking at the door uncertainly and hesitated on opening the door. Ash saw this and grinned. He walked up to the door and opened it to turn at Brock, "What are you so nervous about?" They walked in hearing a friendly greeting from a young women's voice. Brock ran in hearing that voice. They were all staring at a beautiful young women massaging a Chansey. She was commenting to it softly and the Chansey sparkled. They looked on in awe. The girl finished her massaging and the Chansey jumped off the table to look itself over.

"Chansey! I've come for you darling!" The gang heard a voice and turned to see the beautiful Chansey's owner. They looked at this and stayed quiet. _'Alright... Is that a women or a man?'_ Ash silently questioned to himself. They saw the she-man comment to the girl and pay her. They then watched the owner and pokemon leave after thanking the girl. The group found that the young women's name was Suzy.

"May, I help the next customer?" Said Suzy with a smile addressing them. Ash smiled, "We're just browsing around, but I might talk to you about some of my pokemon needing a massage." Ash said thinking how healthy the Chansey looked. Suzy smiled, "Just tell me when." Brock was about to say something when Misty interrupted him. "Oh my god! Check out that Vulpix! Isn't the cutest thing?!" Misty said pointing to a sleeping fox pokemon. Ash walked over and peered at the sleeping pokemon. Misty was in it's face. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Vulpix**: _A Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. _

Misty looked hard at it, "I love it's hair! I wish, I had hair like Vulpix that looks so shiny and soft!" Misty said in glee reaching out to the Vulpix. Suzy saw this and looked panicked. "Don't touch it!" She said in alarm. Misty didn't hear her as she held the Vulpix out, "Your just about the cutest pokemon, I've ev-" She didn't say anything else because the Vulpix did a flamethrower to Misty's face. Ash went wide-eyed at that. Misty was still, "Very cute..." She then fell over at this. Ash grimaced and looked over at the happily sleeping Vulpix.

Suzy came over and gave a sheepish smile, "Please pardon Vulpix. She doesn't like being picked up or hugged by strangers." Suzy said softly. Ash nodded, "I understand that reason. I have a feeling some of my pokemon would be the same." Suzy smiled at him. "I wish I knew that sooner..." Misty said as she groaned on the floor.

"Uhh... Suzy?" They heard Brock's nervous voice say. Suzy turned to this at once, "Yes?" She asked. Brock was blushing hotly. "My names Brock! Nice to meet ya Suzy! I want to breed like you! I mean I want to be a breeder like you!" Shouted Brock. Suzy smiled at Brock, "It's very nice to meet you Brock. I'm flattered that you want to make me your model." Suzy said happily. Brock blushed again, "Yeah I want to model you. I mean! I'm flattered that your flattered! I mean... Your Vulpix is nice." Brock said trying to talk to Suzy. Ash blinked at this with Misty coming up looking at Brock in confusion as well. Brock was blushing hotly now, "What I'm trying to say is... Suzy I'm begging you to accept me as your pupil!" Brock shouted at her.

Ash and Misty went wide-eyed at this statement. Suzy looked gobsmacked. Ash was gonna say something then remembered Brock wanted to come and research ways to become a better breeder. He realized that this could be a good way for Brock to get his foot in the door. So he wisely kept his mouth shout. Suzy looked at Brock in shock, "I don't have pupils Brock! Breeding takes up all my time!" Suzy said in earnest.

Ash looked at her, "That's cool. So Brock why are you choosing her to be your teacher for breeding?" Ash asked. Brock looked at Ash like he was mad. He went on and on about how great Suzy was in the breeding world. Winning awards for 4 straight years. Brock went on and on about it. Misty looked at Suzy in shock, "Now that's a great breeder." Suzy blushed at this. Ash looked at her in amazement. Brock gave a huff and said, "You better believe it."

Misty walked over the sleeping Vulpix, "I wonder if this Vulpix has won any awards or competitions?" Misty questioned. Brock went on about Suzy's famous Vulpix. Ash turned and went to shut him up.

They were now currently having tea with Suzy. She gave each of them a nice cup. "So all 3 of you are traveling on a pokemon journey together?" Suzy said with a smile. Ash nodded and rubbed the egg he was holding. It shifted a bunch then settled. "That's a healthy egg you have there Ash." Ash froze at his petting the egg and blushed. "Oh yeah." Suzy smiled, "Do you always polish it everyday. I can see it is being well taken care of." Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah. This is my second egg. My first egg hatched a little while ago. He's already in pokemon matches now. This one is the new baby." Ash said scratching his head with a smile. Suzie looked interested, "What did it hatch into? Are there other pokemon your a poke parent too?" She asked. Ash looked up and looked proud, "My first egg hatched into a Magby. He'll evolve into Magmar in the future. I also have a Cubone. He was just caught recently. I really need to use a transfer port. I need to change some of my pokemon because, I think it's time for a switch." Ash said with a laugh. Suzy giggled, "I see. I wish you luck on being a good poke parent." She said with a smile. Ash grinned.

Brock went on talking to Suzy for a while and Suzy telling him some breeder helps and hints. Brock showed her some food he made and Suzy's Vulpix looked it. Suzy's Vulpix ate his food and they went on that this was a great finding. Brock then started to goof around Suzy.

Ash laughed at this and then felt the egg in his arms start to shift more and more. He looked down at the egg in wide eyes. Ash watched as it glowed and morph in his arms. Suzy looked at this is wonderment. Ash's friends watched in amazement. Ash saw the glowing fade and until a new pokemon was in his arms. It looked so cute in his eyes that he just didn't want the new thing to leave his arms. He took the time to notice it's features. It had a white body. Its legs looked like it was wearing a dress. It had a green helmet head that had a red horn on the front and a smaller one on the back. It cooed as it stretched in his arms. Ash was in awe staring at his new baby pokemon. It went to look at him with these pair of red eyes. It tilted it's head at him and cooed. Ash smiled, "Hello there. I'm your new daddy." Ash went and grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Ralts**: _The Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. _

Ash smiled and hugged the baby to him. The Ralts squealed happily feeling Ash's joy emotion for it. Ash smiled and nuzzled the top of the baby's head till he felt eyes on him. He looked and saw his friends and Suzy watching him interact with the Ralts. Ash blushed hotly at this. "Uh... My egg hatched?" The others laughed. "So are you gonna introduce us to it?" Ash perked at that, "Oh yeah!" He turned to the Ralts looking at him curiously knowing that this was his daddy. Ash smiled lovingly to his baby Ralts, "These are my best friends." He pointed to them. "Misty." Misty smiled and waved. "Brock." Brock gave a grin and made a funny face at it. "And this is our new friend Suzy." Suzy smiled at the baby Ralts. It blinked at them cutely and then got nervous. It cuddled into Ash's chest feeling shy around his friends. They laughed at how cute it was.

Ash smiled and hugged his baby close to his chest while they sat around. Vulpix sniffed the new baby curiously as the Ralts cuddled closer into Ash's arms. They talked animately to each other glad to witness such a cool event. Misty then asked Suzy what the deal was with the new salon around. She asked if that was the latest trend in the pokemon fashion world. Suzy told them ever sense the new big salon came out more people have been getting their pokemon in that fashion. She said they care more for looks then what was on the inside. Ash snorted, "I thought it was very tacky. It's not about showing off." Ash stated and went to cuddling his Ralts. It squealed at this action in happiness feeling his daddy's emotions.

Misty blinked and said, "But some pokemon like to show off as well." They shook their heads at this. Misty looked at Ash's Ralts. "I can see it in a cute fashion." She imaged it in make-up and a dress. Ash glared, "No! He's not going getting anything!" Ash shouted. Misty blinked at him, "How do you know it's a boy. It looks like a girl!?" She asked him. Ash looked at her, "I just know he's a boy. I'm thinking of a great name for him now." Ash said to Misty. "I personally think it's what the inside that counts for a pokemon's true beauty." Ash said with a smile. He knew a bunch of his pokemon were lovely without any make-up. Misty frowned, "I didn't say anything of the sort!" They went to exchanging insults to one another. Ralts started to feel overwhelmed by Ash's emotions. Ash saw this and stopped. He continued to glare angrily at Misty.

"It you think that's the latest trend way don't you take one of your pokemon to that salon!" Ash said to her in a sneer. Misty perked at this, "You right! Let's go Oddish!" Misty shouted. The weed pokemon came out and looked to her master. Misty looked at Ash, "We're going and we'll be cuter then you could ever hope to think! My Oddish will be more cuter then your Ralts!" She said walking off with Oddish in her arms. Ash snorted at this, "Fine by me." Ash said and went to hugging his nervous baby after giving off to much emotions.

Suzy went on thinking that the new salon was making her rethink her methods. Brock went on to her saying that her methods were fine and continue her path of breeding. Brock went on that it's what's on the inside that matters. Ash smiled at this, "Yeah. We have to show that's what counts. Right little one?" Ash said to his Ralts. It cooed to him. Ash smiled at this, "I think your name will be Rune." Brock looked at him, "Rune? Why that name." Ash looked at him, "It says in psychic powers. There are runes listed in the wordings and spells. I think Rune is perfect for him!" Ash said with a smile. Rune squealed loving the name his daddy gave him.

Suzy smiled at this interaction then frowned, "But how can we prove them that inner beauty matters?" Brock smirked, "By giving them a demo!" He then looked to Ash for this. Ash saw this and knew Brock was gonna want to use one of his pokemon.

Soon a crowd started gathering for Suzy's lecture. Brock was being the host on describing Suzy's lecture on pokemon care. They all looked at Ash's Persian sitting on the display table. Suzy was currently massaging the big cat pokemon. She explained each feature she was doing to the Persian. Ash smiled seeing Bastet purr at Suzy's massaging. She then got Ash to walk over and massage his pokemon in the way she gave her lecture. Ash gave a smile and nod. Rune toddled behind him holding tightly to his pants. The people in the crowd saw this action and thought that was cute. Ash went to Bastet and rubbed her in the way Suzy said so in her lecture. The big cat was purring up a storm and was putty in Ash's hands. Everyone watched and looked down at their super make-upped pokemon. They all sighed to themselves at this.

Misty was the only other person in the line at the salon. He walked in with Oddish in her arms. The stylists saw her and freaked recognizing her as one of the twerps friends. They grabbed her and went to give her a makeover. Misty kept shouting at that the makeover was for her Oddish. When they finished giving her a makeover and showed her new look in a mirror her anger went away. She loved the makeover they gave her. She then went on saying she wanted to try more new styles from them. That was going on fine till Meowth ruined it. He ruined Team Rocket's plan and showed who they were. Misty was about to run and escape till James grabbed her. She went to call for help from Oddish when they all noticed it ran. Misty hoped it went to grab her friends.

Oddish ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She panted and ran into the crowd of people for Suzy's lecture. "Odd oddish odd!" She shouted desperately. Ash's Persian looked up at Oddish's screaming. Ash's Ralts did too only more curious. Oddish went on explaining what happened to her trainer. Bastet looked at her in shock. Rune felt the emotion and whined to his dad. Ash saw this and realized something happened to Misty. He bent down to Misty's Oddish, "Did something happen to Misty?" The Oddish nodded and Ash's eyes narrowed. He turned to Brock, "Let's go!" Ash shouted. Brock nodded, "Right behind ya!" They bolted following Oddish.

Ash was carrying Rune in his arms tightly. Bastet at his heels. Brock was beside him. Suzy following in a good pace with her Vulpix in her arms. Oddish took them to the new salon. They busted right on in and saw who they were up against. "Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock shouted. Rune looked at the newcomers in question. Misty was tied up in a chair. "What took you guys so long?!" She said looking at them in hope with ugly make-up on. "What happened to her face." Both boys said as they tried not to laugh. Misty got pissed at this statement.

They snapped themselves out of their laughing moment. "Let Misty go right now!" Ash shouted glaring at Team Rocket. He was hugging his Ralts to his chest. Jessie smirked at him, "Sorry. You'll have to wait your turn. We won't be finished her makeover till she looks like this!" Jessie said and made a derpy face. James perked in, "We're conducting some beauty research!" Suzy got pissed at this statement of theirs and started excusing them of not seeing a pokemon's true beauty. Jessie and James didn't care what she was talking about. Meowth told them all that the whole salon was a scam. The trainers outside listening couldn't believe what they were hearing. Meowth also stated that they stole any rare pokemon that came in too. Jessie went on saying they would trade Misty for one of Ash's strong pokemon.

"Over my dead body! Let's settle this over a battle!" Ash shouted holding Rune in his arms and grabbing a pokeball. Brock nodded, "Count me in too!" Ash smirked, "Let's show these losers a battle." Ash stated. Team Rocket unleashed their make-upped pokemon Ekans and Koffing. Brock released his Geodude to fight. Ash smirked, "Go! Diamond! I choose you!" Ash shouted. Ash unleashed his iron snake pokemon. She roared the minute she was released and stared at the opponents before her. Everyone looked at the Steelix in awe. Ash smirked, "That's a true beauty to look at!" Ash shouted pointing to Diamond. She roared in pride as she curled around her trainer content. She glared at Team Rocket who got over their fear and ordered their pokemon to attack.

Ash glared, "Alright Diamond! Let's give them a battle!" He pointed to the Rocket's pokemon. "Give them a Smackdown!" Ash shouted. Diamond roared and did as ordered firing a powerful rock. Ekans got a iron rock to the face. It hissed out in pain. Brock ordered his Geodude to beat Koffing. James started insult Brock's plain Geodude. Brock got ticked off at this statement. His Geodude didn't like this and started to glow. Brock watched in shock as his Geodude evolved into a Graveler. Ash smiled clapping his friend on the back for his pokemon evolving. Ash smirked, "Let's give them a better battle!" Brock smirked giving him the thumbs up. "Graveler use your rollout attack on Koffing!" Brock shouted. Graveler rumbled and did it's rollout. Koffing saw these and tried to use it's sluge attack. It wasn't fast enough because of Team Rocket's fashion slowed it down. Ash glared, "Diamond give Ekans a Slam attack!" Diamond roared and glared at the Ekans. It hissed in panic but it too wasn't fast enough to get away with it's dress. Diamond slammed down on the Ekans hard. It hissed in pain.

Now it was just Team Rocket and the gang. Ash glared about to order Diamond to give them a piece of his mind till Suzy stepped in. "I'll finish this. Let's go Vulpix!" Her Vulpix yipped and ran forwards to Team Rocket. They looked at the fox pokemon and wasn't to impressed. "Vulpix use your fire spin!" Suzy shouted. Vulpix growled as it's eyes glowed red. It screeched and released a powerful fire attack that made a fire cyclone. Everyone watched this in amazement. Team Rocket was sucked in and it spit them out blasting them away. The fire cyclone destroyed the tacky salon Team Rocket scammed everyone in. Oddish went up and helped her trainer to be released when she was tied up.

They all were back at Suzy's breeding shop. Ash and the gang was getting ready to leave. Suzy told them all the things she was thankful for them helping her. She said that their help made her confident of her beliefs. Ash gave her a smile, "It's not hard if the person is as great as you are." Ash stated with a sheepish grin. Rune in his arms cooed at her. Suzy giggled at this and looked at Brock. "Brock." Brock looked at her in question. "I was very impressed how you handled your pokemon in the crisis like that. I was even more impressed to see it evolve." Suzy said with a smile. Brock looked at her in shock, "Suzy..." Suzy smiled and told Brock that she had more to learn. She went on that she needed to travel more and learn some more techniques to become a better breeder. She said that from now on their rivals.

Suzy's Vulpix went over to Brock and seemed to take a liking to him. Brock looked at the Vulpix in shock. Suzy smiled and looked at Brock, "I would be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me!" Brock looked at her in shock, "Wha?!" Suzy continue to smile, "Your the first person other then me that Vulpix has been friendly with." Suzy stated. Brock looked at her. "Right now. I believe that you could do a better job raising it better then, I could." Suzy said to him. Her Vulpix yipped at Brock looking at him cutely as it nuzzled him. Brock had tears in his eyes, "Thanks.. I don't know what to say..." Brock said wiping his eyes. Ash and Misty had a bit of tears in their eyes watching this touching scene. Rune cried feeling the emotions of everyone, but mostly his touched trainer. "You don't have to worry Vulpix. I promise that, I'll take good care of you." Brock took Suzy's pokeball from her and returned her Vulpix. Brock looked excited that he had a Vulpix.

Ash smiled at his best friend seeing his expression. Misty smiled and turned to Ash. Ash saw she was still wearing that make-up and just about fell over in laughter. Rune felt his daddy's emotions and giggled. Misty glared, "Hey! This is fashionable!" Ash just laughed harder at this. They left the Suzy's salon shop.

Suzy waved them goodbye and they waved to her back. They then continued to get on the rest of their journey. Ash smiled seeing Rune looking ahead in awe. "Your gonna see more of this journey Rune. Knowing our luck. We'll run into more things then most people see in a life time!" Ash said with a smile. Rune just cooed at Ash.

* * *

Ash and the crew were on their way through a new town called Gringy City. On their way before enering the this city they stopped at a pokemon center. Ash contacted Professor Oak to trade a couple of pokemon for him. Ash went on to trade his current Gyarados, Sandslash, Persian, Arbok and Fearow. He asked for his other Gyarados, Cubone, Psyduck, Tangela and Haunter. He realized they needed more training so they could be more in tune with him. He told Professor Oak that he would get in touch for training his Horsea later after training his other pokemon. When his new team came his Cubone, Rattle didn't want to go back in it's pokeball after seeing Ash. Rattle wanted to stay out and accompany Ash everywhere since it saw him as his poke parent. Ash gave a sheepish grin at this remembering that he was a father of 3.

Currently the gang was walking around this new city in disgust. The air was polluted and the sky was dark. Rattle stayed at his side they whole time holding tightly to his pants. Rune stayed in his arms cooing softly time to time. Ash looked around and grimaced at the smell in the air and the way the city looked. It was probably the most dirty places they've ever been to. He also noticed that there were tons of factories around. "This is a really weird city. There are tons of factories but no people." Ash said looking around with Rune following his example. Rattle heard this too and glanced a bit, "Cuuu bone?"

Misty heard this and pulled out a small guide book, "This place is called Gringy City?" She said in reluctance. Ash looked at her, "Gringy? Never heard of it." Ash said looking around once again. His 2 pokemon just stared at him. Misty looked at the guide book once again turned to Ash, "It used to be a lively busy place without these factories here." Misty stated. Brock looked around, "Yeah. They kinda went overboard with factories. Pollution ruined the air and water here." Brock said looking at the black clouds and the murky water.

Ash frowned, "I guess we won't find any pokemon here." Ash said to himself. He heard Rune coo in his arms and smiled, "Not that mind. I'm fine having this pokemon right here." Ash said to his Ralts. He noticed Rattle look at him too. "Yes, I'm fine having you with me too." Ash said rubbing his Cubone's helmet. Unknown to him a lone pokemon was watching his exchange and flashed it's lone eye blue.

Ash turned to the group, "Let's head on over to the pokemon center. I want to get my new team checked out. I also want to see if Rune and Rattle are ok while we are walking out here." Ash stated. Brock nodded, "Good idea. This pollution isn't good for pokemon." Ash gave a nod, "I don't want them becoming sick."

The group headed to the pokemon center. The Nurse Joy there was rather annoyed with them for waking her up at this hour. Ash looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Nurse Joy. We didn't mean to come in at short notice. We didn't realize how late it was." Ash said nervously. Nurse Joy looked at him and gave a faint smile, "It's no trouble at all. Here's a room for you guys." She said handing them the keys.

Outside in the murky water that the gang didn't know was glowing red eyes. They were these weird purple sludge like pokemon. They went to the water vents and started to cover their whole bodies on them to cause a blockage. The blockage caused the power system for the city to shut down. The workers in the main factory were confused at this and looked at each other in worry. They realized everything was shut down and the water intake vale was the one who caused the problem.

Back at the pokemon center things went bad. The power went out and everything was still. Nurse Joy was shocked and horrified. She ran out to check on the pokemon in intensive care. Ash saw them, "Oh no! These guys look like their in trouble!" Ash shouted seeing the pokemon in the incubators. Nurse Joy looked saddened by this, "I don't know what to do..." Ash looked at her, "We need to turn the power back on. You can come on us!" Ash said with a smile and ran. The group followed them leaving Nurse Joy watching them leave. "Be careful guys." Nurse Joy whispered.

The gang ran to Officer Jenny's police Station. The Officer Jenny there wasn't much help either. "I'm sorry guys. I'm trying to contact the power plant, but no one's answering." The Officer said looking down. Ash looked at his friends and pokemon. "We don't have much time!" Ash said in alarm remembering the pokemon in intensive care. Misty looked at Officer Jenny, "What's the power plant look like?!" She asked. Officer Jenny turned to them, "You can't miss it! It's the big building with the smoke stakes there!" She said pointing to the huge building. The group looked towards it and back to Officer Jenny, "Alright let's go! Thanks for the help!" Ash shouted and everyone ran to the building.

The group looked at the huge building before them. Ash looked at it and saw Rune looking nervous. Ash shushed him and looked to the others, "Here's the power plant. Let's go." Everyone nodded and went in. "Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" Ash yelled out. They stopped to listen and heard nothing, but dead silence. Rune and Rattle shook a little bit in worry till they felt Ash's hands calming them down. They continued on and walked the hallway.

"Somethings weird... Why isn't anyone working here?" Brock said in worry. Misty who was looking at the floor plans pointed down the hallway, "It looks like the room to the center control room is down that way." She stated.

The group then started to head that way. While walking down the hallway they couldn't help, but feel they were being watched. Ash tightened his grip on Rune who was whimpering feeling everyone's emotion. He also felt fear to himself which made him so nervous. Rattle held on tightly to Ash's pants never letting go. Ash's eyes softened at these actions and tried to calm his distressed pokemon out.

Misty who was walking behind them felt something pass by her back. She froze at this and whimpered. "Ah! Somethings following us!" She shrieked. The group looked at her in worry. They went on wondering what was here if the place was deserted. They freaked out till the group saw the figure of the strange creature behind Ash. They froze and pointed behind him like crazy. Ash blinked at this and swallowed looking behind him in worry. He hugged Rune tighter to him incase. Rattle growled out in warning.

Rattle felt something brush against it and turned to see a glowing lone blue eye staring at him. "Cuuuuu bone!" Rattle screamed in fright. Ash jumped and turned to see what frightened his Cubone. He saw a strange pokemon behind it. "Magne-mite..." It stated. Ash blinked at this and pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Magnemite**: _A Magnet Pokémon. Its means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokémon is of the Electric type. _

Ash blinked at this in wonder, "What's a pokemon like that doing here?" Ash questioned. Misty pointed to it, "It's the pokemon that caused the black out?! Magnemite shut down the power plant." She stated pointing to the lone Magnemite. Brock frowned, "This one all by it's self? No way." Brock said ruining her answer. Misty looked at Brock, "Well, Ash's pokedex said it was mysterious." She said to Brock.

Ash smiled then bent down to the mysterious electric pokemon who was scaring his Cubone. "Hey little guy. I think you scared us a little with your entrance. Would you mind backing away from Rattle? He looks like he'll have a panic attack." Ash said to the Magnemite. The Magnemite looked at Ash curiously and backed away from his Cubone. Ash gave it another smile, "Thank you." Ash said to the mysterious pokemon. The Magnemite looked at Ash once more in interest till it froze. It then flew off in a hurry. "I wonder what scared it off?" Ash questioned.

"Do you guys smell that?" Brock said with a look of disgust on his face. Everyone smelled the foul scent and groaned. Rune pressed his face into Ash's shirt hating the smell. Ash patted his Ralts on the back showing he hated the smell too. Ash pulled up his turtle neck to cover his mouth and nose. They then heard the vent case break. They looked over to see the vent cover on the floor. Something fell down and landed on the ground. It was the reason of the smell. It looked like it was a purple sludge like thing. "Grimer!" It shouted at them. Brock looked at them with his nose covered, "It's those things!" Misty covered her face as well, "They stink!" Ash had his face covered with his turtle neck, "What are they?!" Ash said in alarm pulling out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Grimer**: _A Sludge Pokémon. Born from sludge, these Pokémon specialize in sludge attacks. _

"Magnemite must have disappeared because of these things!" Brock shouted in alarm. Ash backed up a bit, "Is this what sludge smells like? It really stinks..." Ash stated. Rune cooed agreeing with his daddy followed by Rattle. The Grimer who heard this statement got pissed. Brock saw this, "Ash! Don't say anything that'll insult their pokemon pride! It'll make them mad!" Brock said to Ash in frantic. Ash heard this and tried to be peace maker with his shirt over his face. He gave eye smiles to the Grimer, "I'm sorry. You have such a unique scent. I should have known it was the aroma of sludge!" Ash said to calm them down.

Misty's eyes watered, "You can call it what-ever you want! But it still stinks!" Misty shouted. Ash and Brock looked at her in fear and went to shout her up. "Shut up Misty!" They shouted at her. Hearing her statement was a huge sludge pokemon. Ash and the gang froze at the sight of it. "OH! It's huge!" Ash said in alarm. Misty looked nervous, "Grimer's grandpa?" She said in a hopeful voice. Ash pulled out his pokedex again.

**Pokedex Muk**: _Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison. _

Ash heard this response and swallowed, "Oh..." Brock looked worried, "That's not good knew's..." Brock said quietly. "The smell is getting worst..." Misty stated. Muk then commanded his army of Grimer to get them. The group screamed at this and bolted. Ash carrying Rune tightly in his arms. Rattle following him at his heels. Ash had to yell at Misty, "Why did you have to open your mouth and make the Grimer mad Misty?!" Ash shouted to her. Misty groaned, "I had to open my mouth! I couldn't use my nose!" She retorted. The group turned a corner trying to escape the sludge pokemon.

They smashed into other people. Ash groaned rubbing his head while checking if Rune was ok in his arms. The man he ran into looked at them, "Hey! What are you kids doing in here?!" Brock was about to say something till Misty shouted about the Grimer. The 2 man saw the Grimer behind the kids and screamed. They all ran to find a place to get away from them. "Back to the control room!" Shouted one man. "Hey! Wait for us!" Ash shouted in alarm hugging Rune to himself. Rattle huffing as he ran at his heels to escape the Grimer. They got themselves into the control room in time before any Grimer got in.

Ash panted and looked at them, "Tell us what's going on. This black out is a disaster for the city. Lot's of pokemon at the pokemon center are gonna die if the power doesn't come back soon!" Ash shouted the 2 men. The men looked at Ash and explained that the Grimer were plugging the sea water intake and the generator couldn't move. So that caused the city black out. The men explained that they've been doing anything that they can to restore the power.

"ASH!" Brock shouted in alarm. Ash turned to Brock to hear what his friend was screaming about. He saw Brock trying to keep the door shout with his body. The Grimer were trying to smash the door down. Ash widened his eyes at this. "The Grimer are ramming the door! I can't hold it!' Brock shouted. They heard the Muk commanding the Grimer outside. Ash and Misty ran to help Brock with keeping the door blocked. It didn't help as it soon was smashed and invaded by the Grimer.

The group was back against the control panels with the 2 men at the factory. The men looked at Ash and the gang. "You guys are pokemon trainers aren't yo? You gotta use your pokemon to help us out!" One man said. The other beside Brock nodded, "Yeah! If you can get rid of the Grimer! The Generator will work!" The other man said.

Ash looked to the man, "I'll do what, I can!" Ash glared at the Grimer, "Alright! Let's go Evlon!" Ash shouted and brought out his Espeon. "Give them a Psyshock!" Ash shouted pointing to the herd of Grimer. Evlon growled, "Espe!" It fired a powerful psychic shock attack on the Grimer. They screamed at this. The vents busted and more pokemon came out protecting the gang and men. "Hey! It's the Magnemite from earlier and it's evolved state Magneton!" Brock said with a smile. All of the magnet pokemon fired a thundershock at the Grimer. It released one so powerful that the one's blocking the sea water intake were hit. The water went to the generator and the power went back on.

The men at the power plant were happy and went to work trying to get the city back to it's state. The gang was happy to have the lights on and the Grimer gone. Misty frowned seeing one other pokemon there. "Hold on! There's still one more!" She shouted pointing to Muk. The giant sludge pokemon grumbled to them. Ash ordered Evlon to continue to psyshock it and the long Magnemite from earlier helped with his Espeon. It shocked the Muk till it was a mess. Ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it. It smacked the Muk and captured it. It struggled for a while giving a fight till a ding happened. Ash then knew he caught the Muk as it teleported away. Ash smirked, "Sweet! I caught a Muk." Ash said happily. Then knew Professor Oak won't be happy about that. Ash smirked, "Oh well. His problem." Ash stated.

Ash and the gang were outside getting ready to head out of Gringy City. Ash and the gang said their good byes to the power plant workers and got ready to head out. "Magne-mite..." Said a tone behind Ash. Rattle jumped at this and hugged Ash's leg in fear. Ash blinked and looked down to see the Magnemite looking at him. Ash grinned, "Hey little guy!" Ash stated holding Rune in his arms to get a better look at the Magnemite. It looked at Ash calmly. Ash saw this, "Do you want to come along with us little guy?" Ash questioned. The Magnemite gave a faint nod and Ash grinned. "Alright then! I'm gonna call you Sparks." Ash said with a grin. He pulled out his pokeball and threw it to the Magnemite. It stayed still as Ash caught it. Ash grinned to Misty and Brock, "So this city isn't to bad. I got 2 pokemon... But it was just on accident..." Ash said to himself.

They stopped at the pokemon center and found everyone was safe and sound. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were glad for their help. They thanked Ash and the gang. Brock said to them if they cleaned their city it'll be good as new. The gang told them to clean their city as Jenny and Joy agreed to do so. They wished them luck on their journey.

Ash and the gang were walking. Ash was looking forward to whatever their journey had planned for him and his friends. Rune cooed at him in his arms and Rattle looked up at him where he was by his legs. Ash smiled at them, "We'll see what else is gonna head our way guys." They chattered to him and Ash gave a laugh. The group continued to their next destination.

* * *

With Professor Oak he was looking forward to Ash's next pokemon. He was already happy to know about his growing list of captures. While his grandson Gary was catching them like crazy. He was interested in Ash's pokemon being different evolutions and types. He was looking forward to there 2 new pokemon. He was excited about Ash's egg hatching into a Ralts. They weren't found in Kanto which made him happier. "I can't wait till he drops it off sometime! It'll be great research!" He then looked to the transporter. One pokeball showed up and opened. "Ewww..." The Professor exclaimed at this smelling the foal stench. He saw a Muk looking at him. The next pokemon that came was a Magnemite. "Ok... Ash caught these 2... I like the Magnemite. Very cool, but what's the idea of sending me a Muk...Yuck..." The Professor said as his eyes watered. He shook a fist silently at Ash.

* * *

**End Chapter 17**

* * *

Ash now has a Ralts, Muk, and Magnemite. Brock has a Graveler and Vulpix. Ash finally got his first electric type! I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Alright people that are commenting that Ash's to affectionate. I want to tell you that Ash is that way because of his pokemon. His weird temper that changes off the bat. Is from his accident so he has emotional issues. He is almost to a term insane in some ways. His pokemon are his emotional support in the world. Also remember he had emotional moments in the anime... Remember that people...

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

**Gyarados**: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

**Tangela**: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Haunter**: Sly (male)

**Psyduck**: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Rapidash

Rhyhorn

Scyther

Tauros

Dratini

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Diglett and Ninjas_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash and the gang were outside getting ready to head out of Gringy City. Ash and the gang said their good byes to the power plant workers and got ready to head out. "Magne-mite..." Said a tone behind Ash. Rattle jumped at this and hugged Ash's leg in fear. Ash blinked and looked down to see the Magnemite looking at him. Ash grinned, "Hey little guy!" Ash stated holding Rune in his arms to get a better look at the Magnemite. It looked at Ash calmly. Ash saw this, "Do you want to come along with us little guy?" Ash questioned. The Magnemite gave a faint nod and Ash grinned. "Alright then! I'm gonna call you Sparks." Ash said with a grin. He pulled out his pokeball and threw it to the Magnemite. It stayed still as Ash caught it. Ash grinned to Misty and Brock, "So this city isn't to bad. I got 2 pokemon... But it was just on accident..." Ash said to himself. _

_They stopped at the pokemon center and found everyone was safe and sound. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were glad for their help. They thanked Ash and the gang. Brock said to them if they cleaned their city it'll be good as new. The gang told them to clean their city as Jenny and Joy agreed to do so. They wished them luck on their journey. _

_Ash and the gang were walking. Ash was looking forward to whatever their journey had planned for him and his friends. Rune cooed at him in his arms and Rattle looked up at him where he was by his legs. Ash smiled at them, "We'll see what else is gonna head our way guys." They chattered to him and Ash gave a laugh. The group continued to their next destination._

* * *

_With Professor Oak he was looking forward to Ash's next pokemon. He was already happy to know abot his growing list of captures. While his grandson Gary was catching them like crazy. He was interested in Ash's pokemon being different evolutions and types. He was looking forward to there 2 new pokemon. He was excited about Ash's egg hatching into a Ralts. They weren't found in kanto which made him happier. "I can't wait till he drops it off sometime! It'll be great research!" He then looked to the transporter. One pokeball showed up and opened. "Ewww..." The Professor exclaimed at this smelling the foal stench. He saw a Muk looking at him. The next pokemon that came was a Magnemite. "Ok... Ash caught these 2... I like the Magnemite. Very cool, but what's the idea of sending me a Muk...Yuck..." The Professor said as his eyes watered. He shook a fist silently at Ash_

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were currently walking through a forest. Ash was dead set on finding the Fuschia City gym. Misty was commenting to them saying that it has been interesting these past few months with them traveling together. She was amazed how much Ash has changed and how much pokemon he's gotten. Ash smiled at this, "If you have asked me that a few months ago. I would have thought you were crazy." They laughed saying their adventures were amazing and can't wait what else comes their way.

Rune was cooing and looking at the scenery in awe while in Ash's arms. Rattle kept as close to Ash's leg as possible. Brock explained to the group that they needed to find the Fuschia gym that was hidden in the mountains. Misty said there were tons of mountains and Brock stated that it's gym was located in one of them. Brock sighed saying they were surrounded by mountains and realized they fond have to figure out where the gym would be on each.

Ash sighed, "I guess we'll have to see where it is located." Rune cooed to make his daddy trying to make him feel better. Ash smiled and nuzzled his Ralts cheek in happiness, "That's my boy." Ash said to Rune. Rattle whined at this and Ash smiled picking him up in his arms too. Rattle and Rune soon settled into his arms happily. The group laughed at this.

They were on their way to the road Brock found when the earth started to shake from an explosion. Rune whimpered at this while nuzzling into Ash's chest and Rattle latched tightly onto Ash's shirt. Ash held tightly to his pokemon. Misty and Brock held onto each other in surprise at this earthquake. "Wow!" They shouted in alarm. Ash looked up at this in alarm hugging both of his frightened pokemon. Misty looked up, "I wonder what that was?" She questioned. Ash heard another explosion, "It's over there!" Ash shouted.

They started to bolt towards the reason of the earthquake in question. They ran out to see a bunch of trucks driving by them. The trucks looked like they were heading towards a construction site. Ash and the gang saw more explosions and rocks falling on the trucks. The group watched in shock at this as this all happened. The trucks fell into pot holes and chased a pile up. Misty looked in shock, "What a wreck!" Brock grimaced, "This is terrible." Ash nodded hugging his nervous pokemon.

Rattle and Rune who were watching then heard something in the ground before them. Both infant pokemon looked at the ground interested in Ash's arms. They whined for him to put them down. Ash blinked at them curiously and shrugged placing them down. They ran towards the sound a little away. Rune and Rattle stared at the ground hard till a head popped out. "Diglett!" A weird mole like creature said. It stared at them and they waved to it. It gave them a smile and went away. The giggled and ran back to Ash.

Ash saw them and went to grab them. When they both settled into his arms to be comfortable, Ash took off with the gang to check on the drivers. A driver came out looking a wreck and punched the ground. "I can't take it anymore!" Shouted the man. Ash and the gang ran towards the man in concern. "Hey! Are you alright?" Ash said getting closer to the man. "It's those Diglett! Their destroying everything!" The man complained to them. "The Diglett?" Ash said in question with his head tilted. His pokemon in his arms copied him. The man growled, "See their right over there!" The man then pointed to the side of the road.

The group looked to see a bunch of mole pokemon putting in and out of a hole. "Diglett dig." "Diglett dig." "Diglett dig." They shouted doing their greeting. Ash had to smile thinking they were cute little guys. Misty gushed, "OH! Look how cute!" Misty said with a smile.

The man heard this and looked at her weird, "You think their cute do you?!" He shouted at Misty in anger. He turned to the construction site. "Thanks to them. We can't finish making that dam!" The man shouted in anger and frustration. The man growled at this, "Ohhhh... I hate Diglett! I hate them!" The man shouted crying to himself. Ash blinked at this and pulled out his pokedex being mindful of his 2 pokemon in his arms.

**Pokedex Diglett**: _The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth. _

Ash frowned hearing this statement, "Hmmm... I don't see any upturned earth?" Ash said in question looking at the nice concrete road. The man glared at Ash who froze at this. "That's because the ground here is covered in concrete! But if you look closely." The man stated. The group watched the concrete crack and bristle. "Their underneath." Ash stated hugging his curious pokemon. Misty blinked, "It looks like a mini earthquake." The man sat down on the ground in frustration because of the Diglett. "It looks like we'll never be able to accomplish our dream to build the Great Giva Dam here in these mountains." The man said in angst.

Ash looked at the man curious, "Giva Dam?" His pokemon looked at the man in question as well. The man still looking at the ground pointed to construction, "Over there." They looked to see a building being made frantically. Workers were doing everything to build a dam as quick as possible. They saw blasts going off so they could make more room for the dam. "That blasting is part of a dam?" Brock said in surprise.

The man looked up at Brock at this, "Yes! The blasting is part of building a dam!" The man exclaimed as he went nuts. He grabbed Ash's face and started to yell scaring his pokemon in his arms, "But when you can't get supplies through because of the Diglett!" The man said in anger. Brock sweat-dropped at this, "Oh that is a problem."

The man explains that they came up with a special division to come up with strategy to get rid of the Diglett. They were looking for any pokemon trainer that could help them get rid of the Diglett. He said they were offering a reward of a six night, seven day stay at the skyva hot springs resort for anyone who can get rid of the Diglett. Ash blinked at the man hugging his pokemon, "We're pokemon trainers." Ash said looking at the man curiously. The man finally took a good look at Ash freezing at the sight of his scar. Then looked down to see 2 pokemon in the kids arms. "Are you part of the first team we called in?" Ash looked at him weird, "What?"

"Your special team of pokemon trainers have arrived!" Said a voice. Ash and the gang looked over to see Gary Oak sitting in the middle of fan girls in a red sports car. Ash's eyes narrowed at the sight of his rival, "Gary..." Ash growled. Rune and Rattle looked at him. Rune whimpered at this feeling his daddy's emotion till Ash noticed and tried to calm his anger. Gary took notice of him, "Hmm. Well! If it isn't Ash from Pallet! What are you doing here?" Gary said with a smirk. Ash blinked at this as he hugged his 2 infant pokemon. They could feel their daddy getting mad.

"This most be a coincidence since only the best were invited! Like me! Gary from the town of Pallet! The number 1 trainer!" Gary said arrogantly. Ash glared at him as Rune cooed at him to calm his daddy. Ash's eyes went to Rune then to his rival. Gary looked at Ash and pointed to him, "Ash is 4th!" Ash heard this and growled, "I'm 4th?! I'm better then that!" Ash snarled out. Gary smirked, "Your the 4th to leave home but as a trainer your dead last!" Gary stated. Ash was seeing red at this point. Rune whimpered and tried to sooth his daddy. Ash heard his baby pokemon's whimpering and growled. He went to pet Rune's back to sooth it.

Gary saw this noticing for the first time his rivals pokemon in his arms. His eyes widened seeing a new pokemon in Ash's arms. "We'll, I'll be Ashy-boy. You actually got yourself a cool pokemon." Gary said with a smirk hopping out of the car. He walked over to Ash and saw in his other arm a Cubone staring at him in detest. "This one takes after you Ashy." Rattle heard this and felt pride hearing that. "A loser." Rattle deflated. Ash growled lifting his head to look Gary dead in the eye. Gary flinched and remembered a lesson his gramps told him. 'Don't ever get in a way of a parent... They are the scariest creatures in the world.'

Ash got in his face, "How dare you say that to my pokemon! They are twice the being you'll ever be!" Ash shouted in his face. Rune looked to stare at Gary for the first time. It's red eyes blinked at him in question. Gary wanted to study the little feeling pokemon like his gramps since they weren't common around here, but he knew he blew it after saying those words to Ash earlier. He shook his head and sneered at Ash's retreating back, "If their anything like you then they're not much!" He stated firmly. Ash froze at those words and Brock face-palmed, "Shit has hit the fan." Brock whispered to Misty standing next to him. Misty nodded, "Don't you know it."

Ash turned around almost breaking his neck and put his baby pokemon down. He ran straight to Gary, "You asshole! I'll kill you!" Ash snarled out lifting his right arm to give him a beating. Gary snorted, "So immature to solve your problems with a fist-fight." Ash glared, "I'll give you a fist-fight. Me knocking out your front teeth. You don't say that to my pokemon." Ash said in a snarl. Gary wouldn't admit it, but to see his rival that much of a poke parent was astounding. Gary's fans behind him were squealing at the sight of Ash's infant pokemon Ralts toddling over to him. Ash saw this and smiled bending down with his arms open, "Come on. Daddy will make the spiky loser behind him go away." Ash said in a singing voice. Gary sweat-dropped, "If this is what you do as a poke parent... I'm not gonna be one." After seeing his rival acting like a crazy parent.

Ash heard this comment, but let it slide at the moment. He picked up both of his infant pokemon, Rune and Rattle. "We're going help this man with his dam. I'll show you that my pokemon aren't losers. If you act the way you do. Then your pokemon are assholes themselves." Ash stated in a sneer. "I wouldn't let them near my baby's with a 9 foot pole." Ash said in a snort walking towards the construction sight. Gary was standing there with his mouth wide opened as he couldn't believe his rivals remark. "What just happened?" Gary said scratching his head at this.

The construction man watching this exchange knew right then these trainers could help him with his teams problem. He watched Ash's retreating form heading towards the dam construction sight. He turned to Gary, "Let's head up there sir." Gary nodded faintly as he still couldn't believe his rivals comment to him. _'I'll show you that my pokemon aren't losers. If you act the way you do. Then your pokemon are _assholes_ themselves." Ash stated in a sneer. "I wouldn't let them near my baby's with a 9 foot pole.'_ Gary winced at this.

Ash and the gang were standing in the line of other pokemon trainers. They were listening to the construction man talking about getting rid of the Diglett. Ash noticed a bunch of trainers, but kept himself quiet. He thought to himself that only a moron would interrupt a man's lecture. He smiled himself hearing his pokemon chattering to one another in his arms.

The man went on showing a large pull-down sheet that had a no-Diglett picture on it. The man started calling the Diglett a great parasitic bug-type pokemon. Gary heard this and stared at the man, "Just a minute!" Gary said. "Technically Diglett isn't a bug pokemon. As a matter of fact it's a bit more of mole pokemon would be more appropriate." Gary stated and went on saying they were perfectly harmless. Ash snorted at this, "Hmph. That show off thinks he knows everything. Show's what he knows. Big things come in small packages." Ash stated nuzzling Rune's cheek.

The man looked at Gary and said that they may be small, but in large numbers the Diglett can be very destructive. The man then saw the Diglett coming. He started to scream at the sight and went nuts. Everyone watched the Diglett come as they took down a truck.

Gary smirked, "I'll take care of this!" He said snidely. His fan girls went on cheering for him. They shouted that he doesn't dig the Diglett. Gary went on saying that he was the greatest pokemon trainer. Ash snorted in the background at this statement. Gary kissed his poke ball then threw it to bring out one of his pokemon to battle Diglett. The pokemon barely came out of it's ball then went back inside. Gary went wide-eyed at this, "What!?" It refused to come out of its poke ball. Ash frowned at this, "It won't come out. I wonder what's wrong." Ash said thinking if his pokemon won't come out either.

A Diglett saw the poke ball laying there and brought the ball back to Gary. Gary smiled at this sheepishly, "Oh thanks." Then he froze at this, "Hey wait?! This can't happen!" Gary said in frustration. He grabbed another poke ball and did the same as last time. Every time he threw another poke ball it stayed inside it's poke ball. Every other trainer did the same thing and it was a continuing thing. Ash watched this all happen in wonder. The Diglett kept returning their pokemon.

Ash had to smile at this, "They're smart little guys." Misty giggled nodding to him, "At least their polite." Brock gave a faint grin, "And unstoppable." Brock stated. Ash smiled, "That's very true." Brock looked at Ash, "Are you gonna try to use one of your pokemon to stop them?" Ash blinked at this, "I don't think so. As you can see, I have a feeling if, I do the same it's gonna happen to me too." Ash stated to Brock. Rune and Rattle in his arms nodded showing that they agreed.

Gary glared at the ground, "They won't come out. None of the Pokémon want come out and that for some reason they do not want to battle the Diglett." Gary said to Ash. Ash looked to his 2 infant pokemon in his arms if that is what's going on. "Is it true?" Ash asked. Rune and Rattle nodded to him saying yes.

They looked over to see the construction worker trying to hit the Diglett with a hammer. Ash sweat-dropped at this, "Nice..." Gary frowned and stated that wasn't wasn't going to work since the Diglett can move in and out of the ground at 186,282 miles per second, which was the speed of light. Gary then went on saying that the Diglett may not be super strong, but are really fast. Ash smiled for the first time at his rival, "Seems like to me someone is starting to act like their grandfather." Ash said in a sing song voice. Gary heard this and froze, "What?! No, I'm not Ashy!" Ash smirked, "I believe you are!" Ash singed again. Gary growled at this, "Show's what you know!" He stormed off not wanting to look back at Ash's catty grin.

Gary started talking to the other trainers that since none of the pokemon around here want to battle, there is no reason for them to stay. He said unless they want to see the construction worker continue to try to hit the Diglett with a hammer. They looked over to see this action and everyone sweat-dropped heavily at this. Gary then went on that he needed to continue on his journey to become a pokémon master. Ash snorted at this, "I remember when, I was like that." Ash retorted. Gary smirked at him, "Your always like that. You've always wanted to be a pokemon master!" Ash shook his head in negative at this, "I haven't thought of that since, I got this Gare-bear." Ash said rubbing his left eye. It was his dead eye. Gary froze at this statement and didn't say a word as he got in his car quietly. He ordered his fans to get in the car and they left. Ash watched him go and sighed, "He hasn't changed a bit..."

It was night time now and everyone was feeling a little stressed. The construction worker explained they had a hot spring the trainers could use. Ash and the gang were currently in the hot spring relaxing. Ash was supervising his Ralts and Cubone critically as they were in the water. Rune sat in Ash's lap contently. Rattle mostly sat on the edge with his feet in the water.

Misty was sitting in the water in bliss. She looked to Ash and Brock. "I wonder why the pokémon wouldn't come out of their poke balls." Ash blinked at this thinking that to be a good question. He looked to Rattle and asked why that is. Rattle saw his daddy's question and pointed to where a Diglett was watching them. The gang saw this and got out of the water in a flash. They were about to follow the Diglett in their swim suits till Brock got them to change.

While they were following the Diglett, they passed by the construction site. They saw the worker who was still trying to hit the Diglett with a hammer. Ash looked at the man, "That poor man..." Ash said shaking his head at the man in pity.

Ash and his friends continued to follow the Diglett. Ash noticed that the Diglett were bringing small trees to a mountain range just for other Diglett and Dugtrio it's evolved state. Ash and his friends looked on as they saw Dugtrio dig around, and Diglett planting the trees after it. Ash looked at the Dugtrio with his Pokedex.

**Pokedex Dugtrio: **_The evolved form of Diglett. No specific information available. _

Brock then started to comment that this place must be Diglett and Dugtrio's home. He explains that they play and work together on that mountain range, with Dugtrio plowing through the ground, and Diglett planting the trees. He also went on to explain that the whole mountain range must have been built by them. He then realized that maybe the gardens, forests, and mountain ranges across the world were also built by Diglett and Dugtrio.

The construction worker who was behind them listening in looked shocked at this. He commented that if they finish the dam, then the whole mountain range would get flooded and no pokémon would be able to live there. Everyone then realized that the pokémon figured that out before they did, and that's why they wouldn't come out of their poke balls. They didn't want to ruin the Diglett's home.

Brock then commented that they have a lot to learn about the ways of the Pokémon. The construction worker decided that he would get his men to stop their work on the dam. They all watched the Diglett and Dugtrio continue working in the garden in peace. Ash smiled and let his 2 pokemon in his arms watch this action in awe. Ash grinned and kissed their foreheads hoping they remembered this lesson.

"Your lesson is just the beginning!" Ash heard. He looked up on a tree branch to see Team Rocket. Ash groaned at this. They started to do their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James: **James!

Meowth stated they knew the rest which dampered his teammates spirits.

Ash looked down at this in disappointment. He looked at them and said that he wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. Jessie says that they are in a good enough mood to share with them a special treat. As Team Rocket wears Japanese outfits, while holding fans, and fireworks above go off. They begin to introduce their new Pokémon. Jessie introduces her new Pokémon. She says her Ekans has now evolved into Arbok. James then introduces his new Pokémon as his Koffing has now evolved into Weezing.

Ash gave a low whistle, "Wow... Fantastic... Mine evolved a long time ago Jessie..." Ash stated to her with a smirk. Jessie looked pissed at this statement, "I'll show you! My Arbok is better!" Ash grinned, "Naga is the better one. I don't need her to show you that any pokemon of mine can knock the socks off yours!" Ash shouted. He placed his infant pokemon on the ground to grab some of his poke balls.

"We can handle this! Let's go Volcan! Torch! Einstein! Fern!" Ash shouted. His Magby, Charmander, Psyduck and Tangela came out at once. They glared at Team Rocket. They started to fight at once. Ash glaring and ordering his pokemon to kick their ass. They shouted agreeing with Ash and gave a beating. Ash smirked seeing Einstein's powers at work. He mentally patted himself on the back for teaching him Calm Mind. He ordered them for more attacks till Team Rocket ordered them to go underground.

Everything was quiet at this point till Team Rocket heard the chanting of the Diglett and Dugtrio. They heard a beating going on underground and saw Arbok and Weezing come up beaten badly and were knocked out cold. Diglett and Dugtrio pop out of the ground glaring at Team Rocket. They then started to form a tall group of them with mud. Team Rocket looks scared at this point and tried to run away as the group comes toward them. Team Rocket and their pokemon ride on top of the Diglett and Dugtrio group and act as if they are surfing. Team Rocket sees the dam up ahead they tried to get off the group, but can't and crash they into it and hit the ground hard.

Ash and Misty looked on at the destruction. Ash winced, "Gee... Those guys never seem to catch a break do they?" Ash questioned. Misty nodded, "And they never learn their lesson." The construction worker comments that he definitely learned his lesson. Ash comments that their stay wasn't a waste after all seeing they didn't get to do much. Brock says that they were in luck. He pointed to the mountains saying that Fuchsia City is just over those the mountains.

Ash and his friends started to head towards Fuchsia City. Just as the were leaving, Brock felt a Diglett coming up under him. It popped out and looked at him doing a smile. Brock gave it a grin, "Hey! Cool to see ya! Good work with your mountain!" The Diglett chanted to him. Brock laughed and went to walk back with his friends. He saw the Diglett following him and looked at it in question. Ash grinned, "Looks like to me you got a friend Brocko! He wants to come along!" Ash shouted with a grin. Brock looked at Ash in shock and looked to the Diglett. He gave a smile, "You want to come along with me?" The Diglett chanted at Brock as it nodded and Brock grinned, "Alright then!" He grabbed a poke ball and captured the Diglett. He smiled at this and couldn't believe he caught himself a new pokemon. Ash and Misty clapped him on the back for a good job well done.

* * *

Ash and the gang are walking through a forest looking for Fuchsia Gym. "It's gotta be around here somewhere. Where is this famous Fushsia gym?" Ash stated in a huff. Rune and Rattle nodded agreeing with their him. "Why would they put a gym in the middle of nowhere?" Misty questioned. They were looking around everywhere with Brock trying to lead. They still managed to get themselves lost.

They decided to take a break by a mini waterfall. They sit by the waterfall with content. Ash was currently training his pokemon once more. He was excited about getting them to reach their evolved form. He knew his Tangela was gonna evolve soon with all the training he's put into it. Brock started to mention how wonderful Vulpix's hair is thanks to Suzy. He traded his Primeape for his Vulpix at a near-by pokemon center. Ash smiled, "Yeah that's great Brock. She is a real beauty." Vulpix yipped at him. Ash then looked at his Haunter seeing that he trained it for a good while. "Hey Sly? You think it's time for you to evolve?" Ash questioned. Sly looked at Ash and gave a nod wanting to be a Gengar.

Ash turned to Brock with a grin, "Hey Brock! I got a proposal for you." Ash asked. Brock stopped brushing Vulpix's fur to look at him. "How about we do a mock trade? My Haunter for your Graveler." Ash stated. Brock looked at him then widened his eyes, "That's a very good idea." Ash smirked, "Yeah! That way, I can get a Gengar and you a Golem." Brock smirked. They did their little mock trade and watched their pokemon evolve. Ash fist-pumped at this happy to have a Gengar. Brock smiled seeing his Golem. They gave their pokemon back and laughed doing a handshake, "Pleasure doing business with you!" Ash stated. He smiled at his Gengar, "Way to go Sly!" He then started to return his team.

The group then started to head off to find the Gym. Unknown to them a Venonat was watching them from the trees.

Ash and the gang were carefully walking across a wooden tree log. Ash had his 2 infant pokemon walk across safely. He and the gang went last. They continued walking through the forest till they spotted an odd-looking mansion. Ash blinked at this, "Why would there be a mansion like this be here in the woods?" Brock shrugged, "I didn't know that these houses still existed." They walked up to an old house and open the door to find an empty corridor. "This place is kinda spooky..." Ash stated. He hugged his scared pokemon in his arms.

Misty leans against a wall and falls through it. Ash heard Misty's yelp and turned to see what was wrong, "Misty?" He saw she wasn't there. Brock was the first to jump at the scene. He felt the wall and pressed his ear to it. He told Ash that the wall was fake and if you pressed it opened like this. It opened up to show Misty on the ground groaning. "What kind of strange place is this?" She questioned rubbing her backside. Ash frowned, "I don't know Misty. But something tells me, I'm not going to enjoy it one bit..." Ash stated knowing the bad stuff usually happened to him. They then heard a noise and another door opening. It opened to show a Venonat standing there looking at them. Ash blinked and pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Venonat:** _A Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark. _

Ash had to smile, "Wow that's cool." He said looking at the Venonat with great interest. Misty looked nervous after hearing it was a bug pokemon. The Venonat ran passed Ash and made moves for him to follow it. Ash caught this and mentioned to the others to follow it. They ran after the Venonat when they turned a corner, Ash screamed. He dropped his pokemon to the floor and laid there twitching. "Ash are you alright?!" Brock shouted in alarm. Ash groaned, "What shocked me?" Getting a flashback of his back stabbing Pikachu. "Ash look there!" Brock pointed. Ash looked near his feet to see a electric ball pokemon glaring at him. Ash froze at this and looked nervous, "Doesn't look friendly... I wonder what it is?" He pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Voltorb:** _The identity of this creature is unknown. It has an extreme personality, uses Electric attacks, and at times selfdestructs. _

Ash went silent hearing the verse of selfdestrust. "This place get's weirder and weirder..." He grabbed Rune into his arms. Rattle stayed on the ground to walk. The Venonat ran up the stairs. The gang followed it as fast as they could.

They looked around and saw it run around a corner. They run after it in a hast to get it. Ash just about gets close to it when he hits his face on an invisible wall. Ash groaned sliding down the wall in pain. Rune whimpered checking if his daddy was alright, Rattle did the same. "Ash are you ok?" Misty said concerned for her friend. Ash groaned, but told Rune and Rattle that he was fine. He got and rubbed his face, "Why is it always my face? Yes. I'm fine Misty." Ash moaned. The group didn't like this place.

They turn around to leave, only for them to hit another invisible wall. Ash moaned at this rubbing his nose while on the ground, "Oww..." Brock frowned, "I think we've fallen into somebody's trap..." Misty looked at Brock in shock, "A trap?" Ash looked at Brock in question as he picked himself back up from the floor in pain. "I hope they aren't trying to trap us so they don't steal our pokemon. Cause, I don't want them to take away my Vulpix!" He cried in sadness. Ash sweat-dropped and growled, "I don't want them taking my pokemon either. They'll have to pry them from my cold, dead, unfeeling hands..." Ash stated twitching an eyebrow.

He went to check the window to outside thinking that could be way to escape. Ash then started to feel the wall move. He then screamed at this grabbing his Ralts tightly as they fall out of the side of the house. The others yell seeing Ash fall out and look to the water below thinking him to be dead. He shouts to them showing that he is hanging on to the window with Rune hugging his neck tightly. The others manage to pull him up after this. Ash panted, "Oh man... I thought, I was a goner for sure. Thank god in my childhood that, I lived for the monkey bars." Ash said panting. "This place is dangerous if your not careful." Brock said to Ash. Ash just looked at him and Brock sweat-dropped, "But, I guess you knew that." Ash just started at him with a quirked brow.

Ash then noticed a door in front of them opening and saw Venonat walking in. He glares at it and gets up go to the door. He went in with a annoyed look. He wanted to give the owner a piece of his mind after this little thing. Ash saw incoming ninja stars coming at him. He screamed out in surprise and panic. Misty and Brock hear him yell out in fright. They go through the door to find an empty room. They called for Ash wondering where he could be. They heard the door close behind them to reveal him stuck to a wall with throwing stars. He was twitching to be free and glaring at someone. Rune was hugging Ash's neck tightly with huge terrified eyes looking at them.

They heard laughter and looked around for the source. A girl shows up falling to the floor to them. She appears to be a ninja from what she was saying. Everyone wasn't seeing that because she wore a bright electric pink ninja outfit. The girl then tells everyone that her name is Aya. Ash glared at her, "You just can't throw stars everywhere. It's dangerous and someone can get hurt." Ash stated annoyed he was still stuck to the door with said stars. Misty nodded and noticed Brock seemed to go goo goo eyes at her. Aya got annoyed at his flirting and smacked him away from her. Ash and Misty winced at this.

Aya then starting saying that she will not let them go until she has a battle with one of them. Ash glares, "I accept your challenge... But first things first... LET ME DOWN!" Ash screamed at her. Aya laughed at this forgetting he was stuck to the door. Ash and her get ready to have a battle. Aya freed him from the door and looked interested in the fight. Ash stood still waiting for her turn to start the match. She smirked, "One pokemon for the each of us. Choose now." Aya sends out her Venonat.

Ash glared pulling out a poke ball, "Alright Fern. Let's give them a fight!" Ash shouted. His Tangela comes out with a screech. He orders it to use Wine whip, but the Venonat jumps out of the way. Aya orders her Venonat to do a stun spore attack, which Fern dodges. Fern then heard Ash's order to use a Bind attack. It grabs the Venonat. Aya orders her Venonat to do a psybeam. Ash gets Fern to dodge and finish the match off with Leech Seed. Aya returns Venonat who was whimpering from the leech seed attack. She then looks saddened to have lost the match to Ash.

Just then a Voltorb appeared in front of everyone and selfdestructs just then. A man appears in the smoke and everyone looks to him. Aya looks angst seeing him, "I have failed..." She said to him sadly. The man now identified as Koga. He then starts to explain that they are at the Fuchsia Gym. He then mentions to everyone that he is the Gym Leader. He explains that Aya is his sister. He glanced at Ash and stated that he will battle Ash. He told the group that he would not let them go until he does. Ash smirked, "That's fine with me. I'll mop the floor with you." Koga grinned, "I can sense a good fighting spirit in you. This soul badge is what you'll get if you defeat me." He showed a scroll showing the badge. Ash's eyes twinkled at the sight of it, "Alright! Let's battle!"

Koga and Ash stood on either side of the dojo pokemon match. "We'll have a 2 on 2 pokemon battle young man." Koga stated to him. Ash nodded, "That's fine with me. I'll start off with Fern." Ash said looking at his Tangela waiting for more of a fight. Koga nodded, "Then, I'll start with Venonat!" He threw his pokeball at his Venonat. Ash grinned knowing what to expect with a Venonat. Koga saw his grin and warns him that his Venonat has a lot more experience. As if to show Koga right his Venonat chooses that moment to evolve into Venomoth. Ash widened his eyes. He grabbed his pokedex.

**Pokedex Venomoth:** _An evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped. _

The battle starts to begin. Koga orders his Venomoth to use Stun Spore. Ash growled, "Fern use your Ancient Power!" Fern screeched and released her powerful attack. It broke through the stun spore. It hit the Venomoth. Venomoth shrieked at this and almost fell, but gradually got up. Fern glared at her opponent till she glowed. Everyone watched in amazement as she started to evolve. "2 evolutions in a battle. Interesting." Koga said surprised. Ash's Tangela stopped evolving to to a strong vine like pokemon with long arms. Ash smirked, "Yeah! You go girl!" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

Pokedex Tangrowth: _The Vine Pokémon. Tangrowth captures its prey by extending its arms, which are made of vines. _

Ash smiled happy to have a strong grass pokemon. He was about to give Fern another order when the match was interrupted. Team Rocket showed up. Ash groaned, "In the middle of a gym battle?! Really?!" They entered and started to do their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James:** Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie: **To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

They sent out Arbok and Weezing. Ash and Koga glared at them. Koga turned to Ash, "We'll have to join forces to defeat them." Ash nodded to him, "Yeah let's go! Fern!" Ash, Aya, and Koga send in Tangrowth, Venonat, and Venomoth to battle. James smirks at this knowing they were gonna do something like this. He then throws a fistful of a sticky substance at their pokemon immobilizing them. Ash's infant pokemon watching were about to run in if Brock didn't have tight hold on them.

Koga looked at the group, "I think, I know a way to defeat these guys." He said to them. He then pulls a cord. It opened up panels in the ceiling, and started unleashing a large amount of Voltorb on the trio. They were in shock wondering what the Voltorb were till James knew what it was. Koga's plan didn't work as Team Rocket used more of their sticky goop to reel in the entire pack of Voltorb. Meowth used a Voltorb as an explosion.

Koga got the whole group to follow him in a room about the pokemon match. They found the room to be like a balance beam. Team Rocket shows up once more to get everyone's pokemon. Ash glared, "Oh yeah! Let's go Einstein!" Ash said bringing out his Psyduck. Misty and Brock sweat-dropped at the stupid duck pokemon. "Why would you want to use that pokemon Ash?! You have better pokemon at your disposal!" Misty shouted. Ash glanced at her, "Einstein is perfect for this. Let's show them!" Psyduck quaked and glared at Team Rocket. Ash smirked, "Disable!" Einstein's eyes glowed and froze Team Rocket. Ash gave a grin, "Give them a Confusion attack followed by a Psychic!" Ash shouted. Einstein quaked and did it's powerful psychic attacks. The group was speechless at the powerful duck pokemon. Misty looked at the duck pokemon and realized it wasn't that bad of a pokemon. She then remembered it would become a Golduck in the future. She knew then she shouldn't judge a pokemon by it's looks alone. Ash seemed to see that in pokemon and look what they became.

Ash turned to the sticky pokemon. He gently placed at hand on Einstein's head. "Can you get the stuff off them Stein?" Ash stated. His Psyduck looked at him and did a salute. It used it's psychic powers to rid the pokemon of the sticky goo Team Rocket placed on them.

Koga and Aya were astounded by such an amazing pokemon Psyduck was. They both offer to trade for his Psyduck. Ash looked at them and shook his head in negative. "I don't think so. I wouldn't trade Einstein for the anything." Ash said petting his Psyduck on the head. Brock looked at Ash, "How did you get him to do those attacks without a headache?" Ash smirked, "I taught him Calm Mind before teaching him anything else." Ash stated. Einstein quaked at this happy to relieve his headache.

Ash smirked, "Yo Koga. We haven't finished our match." Ash stated. Koga grinned, "I agree. I want to finish this match." They both went outside to finish their gym battle. Ash stood on one side and Koga the other. Ash looked at Koga, "The pokemon, I'll choose for this match is Volcan!" Ash shouted bringing out his Magby. Volcan came out happily. Koga nodded, "And I'll use Golbat!" Ash blinked at this, "What's that?" He pulled out his pokedex at the bat pokemon.

**Pokedex Golbat:** _Attacking with its sharp fangs, this Pokémon can drain three hundred cubic centimeters of blood per bite. _

Ash frowned at this, "Be careful Volcan!" Ash shouted in worry. "Golbat! Wing Attack!" Koga shouted. Golbat started to fly fast and went to strike the Magby with it's wings at every angle. Ash growled, "Vol use your Ember attack!" Ash shouted. Volcan nodded, "Maaagby!" It fired ember everywhere at the worried Golbat. "Golbat! Use your screech attack!" Koga said. Golbat did it's powerful screech and made everyone cover their ears. Ash glared, "Volcan use your Smog attack!" Ash shouted. Volcan did it's move trying to avoid hitting everyone, but Golbat. The smog attack hit Golbat's wing as it screeched in pain. Ash smirked, "Ok! Finish it off with Fire Spin!" Ash shouted. Ash's Magby did a powerful fire cyclone. Everyone watched in wonder at this. The Golbat was seen after the cyclone left. It fell to the ground dazed and Koga returned it knowing he lost.

Ash smiled and ran over to his happy Magby, "You did it Vol! I'm so proud of you!" Ash said picking up his Magby. He laughed as it nuzzled his face. "You have beaten me and Psyduck saved my Voltorb from being stolen by those thieves. This soul badge rightfully belongs to you." Koga said showing the scroll to Ash.

Ash smiled at him and took the badge. He grinned showing to his 3 pokemon. His 2 youngest ones fist-pumped showing their approval to him. Volcan laughed clapping his hands. Koga commented to his sister they had a lot more training ahead of them in the future. Ash was currently being tackled by his 3 kid pokemon. They were climbing all over him and Ash laughed at this. The group were laughing at this action. The gang soon left the Fuchsia Gym after waving goodbye to Koga and Aya.

They were walking towards their next destination. Ash knew it was the safari zone. He was looking forward to capturing some of the pokemon there. He had his 3 rowdy kid pokemon running around. He realized soon that his Magby was gonna evolve sometime soon with all the training he was giving it. He also knew Torch would evolve soon before this. He wondered how he was gonna handle his fire pokemon. He watched his Magby talking to his Cubone. Rune was contently sitting in his arms after getting tired easily from the running it did with it's new friends. Ash smiled looking forward to the part of the journey.

* * *

**End Chapter 18**

* * *

Ash now has a Gengar and Tangrowth. Brock has a Diglett and Golem. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Alright people there are a lot of stuff happening this chapter. There will be more happening in the future.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

**Gyarados**: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

**Tangrowth**: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

**Psyduck**: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_It's a safari_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Ash smiled and ran over to his happy Magby, "You did it Vol! I'm so proud of you!" Ash said picking up his Magby. He laughed as it nuzzled his face. "You have beaten me and Psyduck saved my Voltorb from being stolen by those thieves. This soul badge rightfully belongs to you." Koga said showing the scroll to Ash. _

_Ash smiled at him and took the badge. He grinned showing to his 3 pokemon. His 2 youngest ones fist-pumped showing their approval to him. Volcan laughed clapping his hands. Koga commented to his sister they had a lot more training ahead of them in the future. Ash was currently being tackled by his 3 kid pokemon. They were climbing all over him and Ash laughed at this. The group were laughing at this action. The gang soon left the Fuchsia Gym after waving goodbye to Koga and Aya._

_They were walking towards their next destination. Ash knew it was the safari zone. He was looking forward to capturing some of the pokemon there. He had his 3 rowdy kid pokemon running around. He realized soon that his Magby was gonna evolve sometime soon with all the training he was giving it. He also knew Torch would evolve soon before this. He wondered how he was gonna handle his fire pokemon. He watched his Magby talking to his Cubone. Rune was contently sitting in his arms after getting tired easily from the running it did with it's new friends. Ash smiled looking forward to the part of the journey._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were currently walking through a forest. Ash was currently holding Rune as they walked through the forest. Rattle wanted to go back in it's poke ball to rest. The gang continued walking the forest till they saw a light peaking through the branches. They walked out to see a huge clearing. They stared at wonder checking the scenery. Ash grinned, "We must be in the safari zone!" He and his friends figured that's where they were since they near the safari zone. They looked around seeing the plain before them. They felt the ground shaking. "What's going on?!" Ash shouted in alarm. "It feels like a earthquake!" Misty said. "Look over there!" Brock said in alarm pointing to a dirt cloud. The gang turned their heads to see a herd of Tauros. "Oh man... What are those pokemon?" Ash said in confusion. Rune was freaking out at the huge cattle herd. He pulled out his pokedex.

******Pokedex Tauros: **_A Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force._

Ash smirked at this response. "Wow! My kind of pokemon!" Ash shouted in glee. He then knew he wanted to catch one since this was the safari zone. Ash grabs his Charmander's poke ball. "Alright Torch! Let's get us a Tauros!" Ash shouted. Torch came out ready to fire an ember attack when it is immediately pinned by a big tiger puppy. Ash widened his eyes at this pokemon, "What's that?" He grabbed his pokedex again.

******Pokedex Growlithe: **_A Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites._

Ash blinked at this and smirked, "Growlithe? That's one cool puppy. Alright Torch! Let's give this Growlithe a flame thrower attack!" Ash said pointing to the Growlithe. Torch nodded and got the puppy pokemon off his back. Torch jumped in front of it releasing a powerful flame attack. The Growlithe did the same attack back at it. He then heard Rune whimpering and give a squeak seeing something beside his daddy. "Hold it!" Shouted a female voice. Ash heard this and looked over to see a huge shadow looming over him. He fell back onto his backside not to get hit by the hoofs of the horse pokemon before him.

Ash looked up to see a young girl about his age on a fire horse. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Ash shouted in panic patting Rune's nervous back. The girl looked at Ash annoyed, "You little sidewinder. You know this whole area is a pokemon reserve." The girl stated firmly. Ash looked at her in shock, "A pokemon reserve?" He said feeling like an idiot. The girl nodded, "Yes." Ash winced at this.

The girl explained that this land is owned by her family. She says this is part of the Laramie Ranch. She states that this is a ranch that preserves and raises wild pokemon. Brock immediately recognizes the name right away. He then starts to say that pokemon bred by the Laramie clan are of superior breeding.

The girl see's that the group didn't mean to try and check her Tauros. She introduces herself, "I'm Lara Laramie. This is my family's ranch." She realized that they were not a part of the safari zone. She takes them to the big ranch nearby to show them what they can do. As she showed them some interesting ranches that people had for pokemon. Ash smiled seeing a group of Tauros, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, and many other pokemon. "Wow. This is cool." Ash whistled at this. Rune cooed. Lara looked over to see Ash smiling and had to laugh.

They were currently by a fence checking the other areas interest. Ash was sitting on the ground with Rune on his lap. Lara was hopping off her Ponyta to stretch. Ash was looking at the fire horse in great interest. "She's a beauty." Ash said with a smile. Lara looked at him and saw him looking at her Ponyta. "Yeah Ponyta is rather lovely." Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex.

******Pokedex Ponyta: **_A Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames._

Misty heard this and looked to Lara, "Isn't it hot?" Lara looked at Misty and smiled, "I don't need to worry. Cause Ponyta will never ever burn anybody it really trusts." Lara said with a giggle. Ash smiled, "That's a smart pokemon." Rune cooed at this agreeing with his daddy. He knew an idiot would touch a pokemon without knowing it first. He saw his Ralts wanting to check the Ponyta out as it hopped off his lap. He saw Rune reaching for it. "No no no..." Ash said seeing this action and went to grab it.

Lara laughed, "Cute pokemon. What is it? I've never seen one of those before." Ash smiled, "They aren't found around here. This is a Ralts. He's my Rune though. He's just a baby. I didn't want him getting hurt incase your Ponyta was gonna burn him." Ash said scratching his head. Lara smiled seeing his thoughtful action. "Don't worry. Ponyta already knows it's just a baby. She won't burn him, I promise you that." Ash smiled and let Rune down to interact with the Ponyta. Rune toddled over to it and they interacted while under Ash's watchful eye.

Misty looked so interested in the place. "Oh! I'd love to see more pokemon here. It's really lovely." Lara smiled at this and explained they took a lot of pride in their ranch. The gang looked really interested to learning more about the place. Lara then invites them to a local festival they were having that night. "You guys can come as my guests." Lara stated with smile. Ash grinned, "A party? Sweet." Ash stated with a grin. She explained that there was going to be a pokémon race held the next day. "A pokemon race?" Lara explains that the winning team of pokemon and trainer will be named as an honorary member of the Laramie clan.

Just as she finished her explanation everyone felt the ground shake again. "The Tauros again." Misty said in panic. Lara shook her head in negative, "No. That sound can only be Dario." The group saw the herd of bird pokemon come closer. Ash went to grab his pokedex when it zoomed right passed him. He widened his eyes at this, "Wow! They move fast!" He said in surprise. He then saw one stop beside him and Lara. It was a 3 headed bird and on it's back was a young boy about his age. "Howdy Lara." The boy said arrogantly. Ash pointed his pokedex at the bird pokemon.

******Pokedex Dodrio: **_A three-headed Bird Pokémon that can run faster than it can fly. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger._

Ash blinked at this and studied the interesting bird pokemon. It's 3 heads looked at Ash then they snorted to look ahead. The boy smirked at the gang and Lara, "We're gonna win the pokemon race tomorrow." Lara frowned, "Don't be to sure partner. It takes more then just speed to win the race." Lara stated. Dario toned her out and smirked, "Just get ready to lose Lara." Then he ordered his Dodrio to move. It sped off again with Dario laughing.

Misty growled, "What a jerk! Who is that guy?!" Misty shouted raising a fist to the retreating figure running off. Lara grimaced and said, "That's Dario. A Dodrio trainer and we'll see what kind of guy he is." She said trying to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

It was night time and everyone was currently at the festival. The gang was walking with Lara and noticed she was been cheered by many people. Lara gave them a smile explaining she was hoping to win tomorrow's race. Ash gave her a grin, "You'll do great!" Lara smiled at this and had to blush seeing his face rather close to hers. She saw his scars on his face which to her made him look manly, but she had to say he had a cute smile. Ash got her a bag of popcorn during the festival much to his friends surprise. Rune cooed at her and held his arms out for her. Ash grinned, "Rune seems to like you. Want to hold him?" Ash said with a smile. Lara blinked and had to smile seeing the Ralts looking at her with huge eyes. "Who could say no to a face like that?" She said with a giggle. She held Rune to her and continued showing them around.

Misty and Brock walked behind them, "Do you get the feeling that Ash is sorta giving her a date?" Misty said with a laugh. Brock had to frown not liking his young friend got a date before him, but had to grin along with Misty. "I believe he is."

Just then Dario arrives to tell Lara that her Tauros have suddenly began attacking each other over a act of confusion. While running back to her ranch, Lara whistles for her Ponyta. She hands Ash back his Ralts to hop onto her Ponyta.

They arrive onto the scene. They watched the Tauros attacking each other like crazy. Lara tells Growlithe to tame the Tauros as she got into the fence inclosure. Her Ponyta heard a noise in the tall grass and looked to it. As this happened her Ponyta gets spooked seeing something pass by it quickly. This action caused Lara to be thrown off her fire horse at once. She cried out at once hearing a snap. She realized then she must have injured her arm. Brock and Misty go to help her. As Ash tries to rein her startled Ponyta. Rune was hanging on his back during this issue. Lara watched Ash trying to calm her scared Ponyta.

Unknown to them Team Rocket is behind spooking the Tauros and injuring Lara. They were happy to work for Dario f he could keep his part of the bargain. Dario intends to win the competition by any means necessary. Even destroying the competition to do so. While Team Rocket seeks to make money from the Laramie fortune. They both had parts and would make a good benefit to help each other out.

Back with Lara with her injured arm. She was feeling bummed that she wouldn't be able to ride Ponyta for the race. She was talking to the group about this action in sadness. They felt bad for her. Ash looked at her in pity, "To bad for the Laramie clan." Ash said sadly. Lara then perks up at this remark, "Hold on Ash! You could ride Ponyta for me!" She said with a grin. Ash looked at her in shock, "What!?" She explained after seeing Ash trying to rein in Ponyta she knew he would be perfect to take her spot in the race. Ash shook his head in negative. Lara tries to convince Ash to take her place saying it would be fine. Ash saw her hopeful look and sighed, "Alright. I'm in." Ash said quietly. Lara gives a smile, "Thanks Ash!" She kissed his cheek for at this making him blush.

Ash and Ponyta were outside looking at one another. They didn't trust one another. Neither one of them felt right about it. Ponyta glared at him as Ash went over to get on. It showed its reluctance to him by burning him. Ash screamed out in pain and landed on the ground. Misty called out Staryu to sooth his burning hand with a water gun. Lara glared at Ponyta and talks to it sweetly to show that it can trust Ash. It looked over to see Ash trying to calm his distressed infant Ralts. Ash gave it a gentle smile showing that he was fine. It heard Lara insisting to it that both would gain something from winning. Ponyta gave her a nod showing it will allow Ash to ride it. Ash went over to it reluctantly and cautiously touched it. It didn't burn his hand and he jumped on the Ponyta. Ash then made them spend entire night to prepare for the race. He wanted to train the crap out of this fire horse for the big race.

It was the big race the next morning. Ash was currently petting the Ponyta he had gotten a little attached to. It nuzzled his cheek showing it was liking Ash a lot. He glanced at the competition and whistled seeing some of the pokemon in it. He saw Brock on his Onix. He looked over to see Misty on her Starmie. He looked down to pet Ponyta and looked in the stands to see Lara with Rune in her arms. She was waving to him and Ponyta for good luck. Ash grinned and waved to her and his Ralts.

Every racer and pokemon were in line ready to go. Ash smirked at Ponyta, "You ready Ponyta?" The fire horse heard his question and responded by fire blazing everywhere. Misty and Brock yelped at this.

The race starts after the whistle blows. Dario and Dodrio quickly took off at this taking the lead. Ash and the competition are right behind him. At the same time during the Rocket is already starting to begin eliminating the competition. They fire two well-aimed sling shots. It manages to spook a Tauros and his trainer. The Tauros then runs into a Nidorina pissing it off. They then start take their frustrations out on each other. Their trainers are caught in the middle of it. Ash winced passing by this, "Owww.. I don't want to be that trainer..." Ash stated clicking the reins on Ponyta to go faster. He didn't want her getting caught in that fight.

After this the pokemon racers start to sprint going up a steep uphill portion of the race. Ash yelled at Ponyta, "Come on Ponyta! You gotta run faster!" Ash said to the winded frustrated fire horse. Then after they get uphill. The racers start to come upon a downhill section. Ash noticed a Electrode flying by him with it's trainer running on top of it in great speed. He watched it fall into a hole.

Team Rocket smirked at each other with the shovels in their hands, "Another one bites the dust." Meowth grinned.

Ash watched the Electrode fall into it in a daze. This gives Dario who was beside him a significant lead. Ash was passing by the Electrode when it glowed showing it was gonna explode. He and a few others were caught in Electrode's explosion attack. Lara watching this was shocked, "Oh no Ash!" She got with a scared face. Rune in her arms whimpered afraid for his daddy.

The explosion manages to knock out a Sandslash, Raticate, but also him and Ponyta with it's force. Ash got up with a groan though thanks to training his stubborn pokemon and their powerful attacks. He hopped back onto Ponyta and continued the race. Lara saw this and sighed in relief, "Alright." Rune in her arms cooed in happiness seeing Ash was alright.

Farther up ahead in the competition is the water skipping stone portion. Dario and Dodrio cross the stones with ease. However this part of the competition doesn't bode well for the two closest chasers behind Dario. Brock and a trainer with his Rhyhorn. They're pokemon stare at the stones nervously. The Rhyhorn attempts to jump on a stone and Onix could only watch in horror as it sinks. Onix grumbles in sadness and Brock pets his head to reassure it, "It's ok. We had our chance." This forces both Brock and the other trainer out of the race. This leaves only 3 racers still in the competition. While Ash and Ponyta hops on the stones with ease. Ash watched Misty on her Starmie surf across the water easily.

At the next portion of the competition. The teams must make a stop downhill and allow their pokemon to eat an entire plate of pokemon food before sprinting to the finish. Dario and Dodrio are the first to arrive to this part, but Dodrio's three heads start bickering at which head should be the first to start. This causes the 2 remaining teams to catch up. Ponyta goes to her pile of food. Along with Misty's Starmie. Dario growled and was desperate to eliminate the 2 teams. He shouts for Team Rocket's assistance once more to eliminate the competition. Smoke starts to cover the hill and everyone blinked at this. "Team Rocket!" Ash shouted knowing it was something they would do.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Ash had an anger-mark on him and a twitching eyebrow, "I don't have patience for them today!" He went to grab a poke ball to kick their behind when Misty stopped him. "I'll handle this Ash! You go finish the competition!" She shouted to him and Ash looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" He questioned. Misty smirked, "You can't have all the fun with them! Let me take a shoot at sending them away!" Misty said. Ash grinned and pulled Ponyta's reins to catch up with the cheater Dario.

Ash now desperate to make Ponyta catch up with Dario he orders her to go towards the finish line. "Let's beat him!" Ponyta grunts and goes faster. When Ash and Ponyta catch up to Dario. The cheater orders one of Dodrio's heads to peck Ponyta for a cheap shot. Ponyta whines at this as she starts to slow down. Ash tries to sooth her getting hit by that cheap shot. Dario smirks believing that victory has been assured for him.

Ponyta was glaring at Dario's back and whined at him showing she was gonna win. She starts to glow with Ash on top of her. He looks down at her wide-eyed as she morphed into a bigger pokemon. His eyes were in awe seeing the Rapidash. Ash then smirks and orders Rapidash to catch up to the cheater as fast as she could. She nickered at this and took off like a rocket. Ash and Rapidash manage to catch up with Dario. They are both at the same sort of speed and are close to the finish line. Rapidash grunts and pushes herself to the furtherest she could go which makes her claim the victory in a photo finish.

Ash screams out in happiness, "We did it! We won!" Ash shouted hugging the excited Rapidash's head. He continues to smile petting her fiery mane. He ignores Dario behind him watching him with hate. Dario glaring at Ash for taking his chance at winning orders his Dodrio to attack Rapidash. Rapidash see's this action and gives it a high kick which sends it flying. Ash grinned and petted her at this action, "Good girl." She nickered at this action showing she enjoyed that.

Ash and Lara were in front of the winners circle. They smiled at the screaming crowd with a proud Rapidash behind them. They are explained that they are the winners and Rapidash is the fastest pokemon here in the competition. They thank Lara as Rapidash's trainer and Ash as her rider. Lara hands Ash back his infant pokemon. Rune squealed at the sight of him and latches onto his neck. Ash grinned, "I missed you too little guy." He nuzzles his Ralts and looks to Lara. "Thank you Lara." Ash said sincerely. Lara gave a gentle smile, "No. Thank you Ash. Without you we couldn't have won this race. Right Rapidash?" She said with a smile. Rapidash nickered and bent down to lick Ash's cheek. Ash laughed, "Rapidash!" He laughed pushing the licking fire horse away.

Lara led them to the edge of her ranch. Rapidash stood beside her. "If your looking to capture pokemon. The safari zone should be on just ahead." Lara said to Ash and the group. Lara then smiled at Ash again, "Thanks again Ash." Ash nodded, "It was no trouble at all." He said with a smile. Lara then got a saddened look, but looked at her Rapidash who was staring at Ash. "Ash. If it's to much trouble... Take Rapidash with you." Lara said with a smile. Ash looked at her in shock, "What?! But she's yours!" Ash said in surprise. Lara shook her head, "She was mine. She's gotten along rather well with you Ash. I don't think she wants to leave your side." Lara said simply. Ash looked at Lara, "I didn't mean to." Lara laughed, "I know you didn't. I was as surprised as you were, but please take her with you." Lara said to him intently. Ash looked at her and saw the hopeful look in her eyes. He looked to the Rapidash staring at him. He walked over to it and watched it lick his cheek. He smiled, "I'll take her Lara. She'll be in great hands." Ash said to her softly. Lara smiled, "I know you will." She said handing him her pokeball. Ash took it from her and returned the happy Rapidash.

He and the group got ready to head out now till Lara stopped him again. "Ash." She said with a smile. Ash looked at her in question, "What?" Lara went up to him with a grin, "Thank you. For everything." She said and kissed him. Ash stood still in shock going red. Rune in his arms cooed like crazy feeling Ash's emotions sky rocket. Lara pulled away soon after, "Maybe our paths will cross again partner!" She said in a wink. She ran off with Ash watching her retreating form in awe. "That was my first kiss..." Ash said in shock. He watched her retreating back in surprise till his friends pulled him out of his dazed world.

"Let's go!" Misty said leading him along. Ash awoke from this and grinned, "Yeah let's go to the safari zone!" He fist-pumped. Brock smiled and got over his jealously that Ash got kissed before he did. Ash was walking and looked at the new poke ball with him, "I'll take good care of you Rapidash." He wondered what else would happen in the safari zone.

* * *

Ash and the gang were walking through a big forest. They saw all these interesting pokemon. Ash was holding Rune and was grinning, "Wow. We must be in the safari zone. Check out these pokemon." Ash said in wonder. Brock frowned, "We might not be in the safari zone. We could still be in the preserve." Ash stopped at this and frowned, "You might be right. We haven't seen a rangers station or anything yet." Ash questioned. Ash looks over to see a Chansey in a bush looking at them. "That's cool. A wild Chansey." He sees more pokemon around and gets ready to take a closer look at them. When he sees the Chansey go up to reveal a Officer Jenny in a Chansey hat. She glares at him, "My names Jenny. Safari Ranger. Your under arrest for pokemon poaching!" She says pointing a rifle at him. Ash froze at this, "I didn't do anything! All, I did was look!" He shouted, but Ranger Jenny booked him and the gang.

She takes the group back to the station and explains that they are in a Pokemon Preservation Area where it's illegal to catch pokemon. Ash looks at Officer Jenny, "I'm real sorry. I didn't know that." The Officer saw his saddened look and lets them off with a warning. "Thank you!" Ash said with a smile. "That's real nice of you Ranger Jenny." Brock said with a goofy grin. "Well that's all cleared up!" Misty said in delight that they weren't in trouble.

All of a sudden that heard a beeping sound. They looked at the map screen with a her radar beeping. Officer Jenny sees a red dot on her radar which signaled that there are poachers in the area. Jenny runs to her jeep to go catch them. Ash ran after her, "I want to help you with whatever we can. To make up from what we did earlier." Jenny accepts his request, "Alright come on in!" She accelerates out of the station. The group travels to the location of where the poaching was happening.

They drive up to find a whole group of Kangaskhan. Ash looked at the giant pokemon in awe. "Wow! What are they!" He said in amazement. Rune in his arms looked at the other pokemon in wonder. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

******Pokedex Kangaskhan:** _A Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way._

They then heard a boom go off and the Kangaskhan get spooked. They look over to see Team Rocket trying to capture a group of Kangaskhan. Officer Jenny says they can't get them right now as the parent pokemon would charge at them. Team Rocket fires another rocket and scares all the Kangaskhan, which made them charge towards the jeep. The group saw this and freaked seeing the stampede. The group manages to escape the stampede, watches Team Rocket trap all the Kangaskhan in a net. Ash growled at this reaching for Diamond's poke ball. "I'll get those assholes..." Brock looked on saddened, "Look at those baby Kangaskhan." They heard the whimpering from the baby's trying to get free the net.

Watching from the trees was a person. They growled tightening their grip on a boomerang.

Jessie smirks getting a blank poke ball. Just as she throws it at one of the Kangaskhan. It is hit by a boomerang which sends it flying back towards her. Everyone then hears a jungle yell. They look over to a kid yelling on a vine. He jumps off in front of the net and starts cutting the net. It sets the Kangaskhan free. He chants to them in their language and points to them to get out. Team Rocket is pissed that he's ruining their capture. The boy glares at them and points his boomerang at them chanting to the parent pokemon. The Kangaskhan hear this and glare at Team Rocket. They start to attack them which blasts them off.

The kid then jumps off the branch and into the pouch of the biggest Kangaskhan. He smirks and points his boomerang off in another direction. "Kanga kangas kan!" He shouts. The Kangaskhan grumble and start walking off. Ash and the crew were amazed by this. "That was amazing. How he could just command all those Kangaskhan with just by yelling like that." Ash said amazed. Brock nodded, "Yeah. He's very good. He's just a kid, but he could become a great pokemon trainer." Brock commented. Ash nodded, "Yeah. I can see that." Rune cooed at this. Officer Jenny frowns, "I hear something." Everyone heard the sound of flapping.

A helicopter soon lands before them. They quickly realized this was the sound source. The helicopter doors open to show two adults coming out. They go on to say that they heard a report of their missing child was in the area. They all go back to the station to explain what happened to their son. Ash glared at the man, "I see bad parenting..." Ash stated to the man. The man glared, "Why, I never." Ash snorted, "Who in their right mind holds a toddler on the side of a plane with a parachute on?" Ash questioned to the man. Tommy's father looked flustered at this. Ash smirked at him, "I didn't think so!" The others sweat-dropped at this. "You knew Ash was gonna tear that guy a new one." Brock said to Misty. Misty winced, "Don't I know that. That guy walked in on that. Ash hates people like him with a passion." Misty stated with a sigh. Tommy's parents say to them that they heard that Tommy was here. Officer Jenny explains they had Tomo here at the safari zone. The parents realize this is their son.

Ash and the group offer to help the parents find Tommy for them. Ash sneering at the father the whole time. Tommy's mother laughed nervously, "I don't think think he like's my husband..." The group looked at her, "Nope. Ash hates people like your husband with a passion. I think that guy is gonna get the worst treatment." Misty said with a sweat-drop. Tommy's mom frowned, "I see."

The group had off into the safari zone looking for Tomo. Tommy's father tries to get them to carry them. Ash snorts at this, "Just as, I thought. A lazy bastard..." The group and Tommy's mother winced at this. Tommy's father looks at Ash in outrage. "You'd best respect your elders young man!" Ash placed a finger in his ear, "I don't see anything to respect here old man. I just see a lazy good for nothing father." Ash said picking his ear. Rune nodded feeling Ash's emotions, "Raaaa..." Tommy's father got pissed at his statement. The gang winced, "Ash is being brutal." Brock commented. Misty nodded, "Well that man is asking for it." She retorted.

The group continue to look around for Tomo. Rune looks up to see an infant Kangaskhan whimpering on the ground in pain. The group realizes this little girl should be in the pouch Tommy was riding in. Brock manages to get it to hold still as he was going to give it a super potion. It looked at Brock and whimpered, but held still since it was injured. Ash that was beside it placed Rune down to calm it. It seemed to work, but the baby cried out when the super potion burned as it healed it.

Tomo hears the baby in pain and throws a boomerang at them thinking they were hurting it. Ash manages to dodge it just in time. Tomo jumps down and stares at the group, "You hurt Kangaskhan! That bad!" He shouts in anger getting ready to fight them. Misty gets up to block Brock incase the kid decides to injure him. Ash was still beside the wounded Kangaskhan baby with Rune chattering to it. Misty glared, "No we didn't! Brock was just trying to help the baby because it's hurt! That was till you threw your boomerang at him!" Misty ranted. Tomo looked at her and calmed down seeing now that the girls word was true. He also saw the boy with a scar trying to calm the whimpering baby. "Now apologize!" Tomo snapped out of his thoughts hearing that.

Tomo looks at Misty with interest. Misty sees him staring at her, "What's the matter?" She questions to him. Tomo blatantly asks Misty, "You people or Pokémon?" Misty blushes and growls at this. She punches him in the head and says that they are people.

Tommy's parents run over to claim Tommy. They tell him that they are his parents and want him to come home with them. They start talking to him thinking that he will remember them. He doesn't at all and just looks at them like their crazy. He starts to claim the Kangaskhan are his family. The group try to help him out. They comment these are his real family. Ash talking mostly about his mother. Tomo shakes his head and starts telling them only his Kangaskhan are his only family.

Tommy's father smacks Tomo with a piece of wood. Tomo goes down like a light. Ash widened his eyes and grabs the unconscious boy into his lap. "Nice going asshole! You may have damaged his brain!" Ash shouted to the man with a sneer. Tommy's father stated that it was nonsense. He then stated that this it will help knock the memory of his parents back into his head. Ash growled, "If you saw so old man!" He looked down to Tomo.

Tomo laid in Ash's lap unconscious. Ash was ruffling his hair softly avoiding the bump on it. Rune cooed at this. Ash smiled faintly, "How about something to calm you both down." Ash said softly.

_Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you._

Ash sung softly as he brushed Tomo's hair. Tomo groaned and snuggled into Ash's pants leg at this action. Tommy's parents watched this in sadness and amazement.

_Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you._

Ash continued to sing while looking over when he saw Tommy's mother kneeling down beside him. Ash smiled at this and continued to sing.

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright_

Tomo moved a little and groaned. He was giving a small smile hearing the song. Ash brushed his bangs again and laughed to himself seeing Tomo smiling. Tommy's mother smiled thinking Ash looked like Tommy's big brother.

_Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you_

Ash sung softly ending the song. Tomo moaned and slowly his eyes started to open. He blinked and noticed he was in someone's lap. He looked up and saw Ash smiling at him. Then he remembered hearing a voice singing to him. It awoken memories of his parents. Mostly his mother. He was also relaxed with the voice since it was so soothing to him. "Thank you big brother." Tomo said flushed. Ash blinked in confusion at this and saw Tomo's embarrassed face. "Your welcome little bro." Ash said reassuringly. Tomo grinned and heard a sniffle. He looked over and saw his mother. "Momma!" He cried and jumped into her arms. Tommy's mother hugged her child tightly and smiled to herself, "My little boy remembers me!" Tommy's father was about to go over there when he saw, Ash's glare. He froze at this and stayed where he was.

Tommy's mother goes on saying that it's time for him to come live with her and his father now. Tomo looks at her conflicted seeing the Kangaskhan as his family. He holds his head in pain wondering about what he should do. He felt something ruffling his hair. He looks up to see Ash who bents down to him, "It's a hard choice. You can't live with both of them. Just choose whatever you feel the must comfortable around." Ash said with a smile.

Jenny rushes back to them saying that her radar shows more poachers in the area. Tomo frowned at this and runs to the Kangaskhan to help. On the way he continues to think about the thought Ash gave him. He was conflicted about who to go to.

The group go to find a giant robot Kangaskhan made by Team Rocket. It pretends to be injured and tries to get the other Kangaskhan to go help it. The leader tries to stop them because it senses something isn't right about it. However, the other Kangaskhan ignore their leader and go to help the robot anyway. Team Rocket smirks seeing that their trap works. James opens the robots mouth and fires a gun. The Kangaskhan are all hit by tranquilizers and soon fall asleep. The leader goes to take revenge on Team Rocket but is also hit as well.

Tomo jumps down and sees all this happening. He sees the robot as a giant bad Kangaskhan. He throws a boomerang at it and watches in shock that it bounces off. Team Rocket soon tries to get him out of the way since he ruined their capture earlier. They fire rocket arms at him. He manages to dodge in time, but is soon getting tired.

Ash and the gang come by with the jeep. Ash jumps out, "That Team Rocket! I'll stop them!" He then brings out his pokemon. "Let's give them a beating! Diamond and Triton!" Ash shouted. His Steelix and Gyarados come out with vengeance. Team Rocket freaks out at the sight of Ash's pokemon. Ash glared, "Diamond! Give them a Dragon breath!" Ash snarled out. Diamond roared doing the attack. Team Rocket screams seeing the incoming attack. Soon the robot is on fire, but that doesn't seem to slow it down. It still continues to get them.

Ash growled and smirks, "Triton. It's time for a little revenge. An old friend is in there. You remember James." Ash stated. Triton heard this and snarled. Ash smirked, "Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted pointing to the robot. James and Triton locked eyes at once, "Oh shit!" James shouted. Triton powered up and fired. It smashed into the robot. Team Rocket screamed at this. Ash watched them fly away with a smirk. He went over and petted his Gyarados, "That's the way to go. Revenge is best served cold." Ash stated. Triton rumbled at this and licked his face.

The gang was watching Ash get licked by his Gyarados. Tomo looked on wide-eyed, "That big pokemon!" He shouted. Misty smiled, "Yes. That is a big pokemon. That's Gyarados. One of Ash's pokemon. He has another one too." Tomo looked at her in shock. He looked on at the boy Ash that he started to see as family. Tommy's parents came by and greeted him. The herd of Kangaskhan went over and greeted Tomo too. Ash sweat-dropped, "Oh this is gonna be fun..."

Ash watched Tomo being greeted by his family and the Kangaskhan. Tomo still looked conflicted by this action. The main Kangaskhan was watching this action too. Tommy's father insisted that he come along now. Tomo groaned as he got a head-ache. He went over to Ash who was watching. "What's the matter bro?" Ash questioned since Tomo said he saw him as a brother. Tomo looked up at him, "I'm confused... I don't know who to go to..." Tomo said sadly. Ash gave him a sad smile, "I don't know how to help you Tommy." Tomo shook his head, "Call me Tomo. I don't remember my name Tommy." Ash nodded, "If that helps ok. Tomo." Tomo smiled and went back to thinking.

He saw how Ash commanded those giant pokemon, '_I want to do that someday...'_ He sat away from the group confused. The leader of the Kangaskhan sat beside him. She rumbled to him what the problem was. Tomo spoke to her the main issue. She was shocked at these events and heard Tomo's confusion. He told her his most recent thought at the moment. She looked at him and her gaze went to Ash. Just by looking at him she could tell he was a strange individual. She saw his scars and figure. She watched him interacting with his baby pokemon. She then gave a smile and rumbled her thought to Tomo. Hearing her answer Tomo went wide-eyed at her. She nodded and watched him grin. He hugged her leg at this action.

Tomo went back to the group and explained his answer. "I don't want to go with either of you at the moment." Tomo stated. Both groups blinked at this while the leader of the Kangaskhan knew Tomo's answer. "Why not Tommy?" Tommy's mother asked. Tomo frowned at her, "Tomo wants to go on an adventure. I want to see the world... I want to go with big brother." He said sheepishly. Ash widened his eyes, "Huh?!" Tomo looked over to smile at him. "You want to go with me?! Why?!" Ash said flustered. Tomo smiled, "You understand Tomo. You nice to Tomo. Tomo wants to be a trainer like you." Ash heard this and couldn't believe this. He after a while nods, "Ok. You can come." Ash said giving Tomo a smile. Tomo got a huge grin, "Yes!"

The group that was watching was in shock. They got a new traveler with them. "Oh boy. Another kid is what we need." Misty stated. Brock smiled, "That's where you think your wrong. He's mostly Ash's responsibility." Brock answered with a smile. Tommy's parents were in shock at this. While Tommy's father went nuts at this. Tommy's mother walked over to Ash, "Please watch over my baby for me?" She pleaded. Ash looked over to her and smiled gently, "I'll make sure he'll call you anytime." Tommy's mother smiled at this, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said and hugged him tightly. Ash yelped at this, but held still. Tommy's mother let go of him and wiped her eyes. "Here." She gave him some money. Ash looked at it and her. "To pay for his clothing and food. I can't think you enough." Ash took the money and number from her. "Keep in touch. I'll be waiting for any call." She said to Ash softly. Ash smiled, "I promise he will."

The group got ready to head off to the main safari zone. Tommy's parents were hugging him to death. Tomo groaned but held still for his parents to hug him. Tommy's mother cried, "Just remember that we love you Tommy. Make sure you call whenever to want to talk to us. We're open at anytime." She said with a tearful smile. Tomo saw this and hugged her, "Tomo will call. Tomo love you." He said hugging his mother. Tommy's father felt rejected at this, but stayed quiet.

As Ash, Tomo and his friends are leaving. They notice the whole herd of Kangaskhan and the infant Kangaskhan in the leader's pouch waving goodbye to them. Ash laughed and gave a wave. Tomo waved a heartfelt goodbye to them. Misty and Brock waved to them and wished them a happy life. Ash was continuing to walk forward and looked down at his new little brother. Tomo saw this and grinned up at Ash. Rune cooed in his arms. Ash closed his eyes wondering what else was going to happen in the safari zone. He gained some life long friends already and they haven't entered the main part yet. He guessed he would find out.

* * *

Ash, Tomo and the gang were walking through the safari zone. On the way they were checking out the interesting pokemon around. Ash and Tomo were talking to each other and every once in a while laugh. Rune cooed feeling the happy emotions between them. Ash was talking to Tomo about his mother would find him adorable and watch out about getting his cheeks pinched. "Tomo nervous." Tomo said at this. Ash laughed, "I know what you mean, but she'll love you the minute she will see you." Ash commented to him. Tomo was quiet about this and gave Ash a nod.

They continued to walk looking for the station Ash heard about. They talked to each other wondering what it was gonna be like in the safari capture zone. Misty smiled, "I'm gonna capture a lot of pokemon." She said in happiness. Brock grinned, "I hope to capture a few. I could use some more." Ash smiled, "I'm looking forward to this. I've been wanting to capture a few pokemon from here." Ash said looking pumped. Rune cooed coping Ash's pose. Tomo looked at Ash curiously, "What are you gonna try to get?" He asked. Ash grinned, "I don't know at the moment. I'll just see what they got so far though."

"Hey you brats! What are you doing here?!" Shouted a man. They all looked up to see an old man standing in front of a log station. Ash saw him and was about to say something till the man pointed a gun to his face. Ash froze and glared, "I wouldn't do that if, I were you." Ash growled out looking the man dead in the eye. The man looked into Ash's eyes and saw his dead one. He flinched at this then grunted, "I'll let you go this time." He grumpy man snorted. The group stared at him. "I'm Kaiser. The caretaker of the safari zone." They group looked at him surprised.

They were now inside his station waiting for him to get their safari balls ready. Kaiser comes towards them and shows the group a basket of safari balls and a fishing rod. Ash sees this with delight and reaches out eagerly to get them. "Thanks!" Ash he reaches for it. But before he get's the bucket, Kaiser pulls his gun out again. Ash glared, "What the hell did, I just say earlier!?" Ash shouted out getting ready to punch the man. The man is amused by Ash's actions. "You want to get shot?" Kaiser questions. Ash growls, "Go right ahead. Be the man to do so. It'll just make you feel like a winner to shot some kids." Ash stated. The man grimaced at this remark.

He then starts to explain the rules of the safari zone. He stated that all that's permitted are safari balls and fishing rods. If they break the rules, his gun will burn them. Kaizer gets ready to point the gun at Ash's head again to demonstrate his point. When he saw Ash wasn't there. He was tackled to the floor with Ash on his back, "Told ya if you do it again you'll regret it. Just be glad that, I'm a nice kid and, I'll let you off with a warning. Next time with the gun you and me will exchange some blows." Ash stated with a sneer.

Misty then noticed a picture of Kaiser as a young man sitting on a shelf. But it was what was in the picture that caught her interest. Kaiser was he's holding a Dratini. As Ash, Tomo and Misty view the picture in awe. Brock tells them about a rumor of a Dratini living in the safari zone. He states that the picture certainly proves that the rumor is true. That the people were right about a rare pokemon like that was here. Before Brock could say anything more about this. Kaiser leaps forward and snatches the picture from Misty's hand. Kaiser starts screaming that there is no Dratini here and keeps the picture from them. Ash and Tomo look at the man in shock. "Hey why did you do that for?!" Tomo shouted. Ash gets ready to exchange some words, but seeing Kaiser reach for his gun is more than enough to make him shut his mouth. Ash glares, "Just so we're clear. You shout me, Tomo or any of my friends. I'll make sure you'll regret it old man." Ash growled out. Rune in his arms whimpered feeling Ash's angry emotions.

Kaiser leaves the group with a snort, not paying much attention to the steaming Ash behind him. "Did that old fart just diss me?!" Ash shouted twitching an eyebrow. Then he realized the old man left taking the picture with him. Ash growled at this, "Asshole..." Ash muttered. Misty comments why he acts so serious. Brock replies to her that something must have happened to him to act like this. Ash snorts, "Maybe his midlife crisis." Ash snipped in. But suggests that they ask Professor Oak if he knew anything. Everyone agrees with Ash on that comment. Tomo looks at Ash, "Who's Professor Oak?" He questioned. Ash smiled, "He's a nice old man that you'll meet sometime in the future in person. Right now we're gonna talk on the video."

While outside the building, Kaiser is staring at the picture in sadness. He apologizes to Dratini and says he'll never bother it again. He sighs in sadness just looking at the scenery trapped in the memory of the past.

While this happening inside the building the group contacted Professor Oak. The old Professor looks up, "Oh hey Ash! How have you been?" Ash smiled, "I've been fine Professor. I'm at the safari zone." Ash stated with a grin. The Professor laughs, "I can see that." Then he stops laughing seeing a kid hiding behind Ash. "Who's that behind you Ash?" The Professor questioned. Ash smiled and turned to address the boy standing behind him, "It's ok. I told you he's nice. He just wants to see you." Ash said softly. The Professor widened his eyes at this. Then he saw the boy behind Ash gradually come out. He widened his eyes seeing a wild boy dressed in a leotard standing behind him. He was tightly gripping into Ash's shirt. "Who's this Ash?" Oak questioned once more. Ash smiled, "This here is Tommy, but he likes to be called Tomo. He's my new little brother." Ash stated. Professor Oak widened his eyes at this, "WHAT?! Did you tell your mother about this decision?" Oak stated. Ash gave a sheepish grin, "Ummm... No... But I'm sure she won't mind." Ash said laughing nervously. Oak face-palmed at this.

The gang then got to business trying to talk to Professor Oak about the picture they found. They said they were in Kaiser's station and getting ready for the pokemon hunting. Misty talks to him about the picture. Oak starts to explain to the kids that he knows Kaiser well. He explained about thirty years ago. A Dratini was found in the safari zone by Kaiser himself. He said that trainers from all over flocked to the safari zone just to see the mythical pokemon. Then Professor Oak got saddened by this point. He said that while the trainers were there they captured so many other pokemon in the process doing so. These actions literally destroyed the safari zone. He said that since then, only safari balls have been allowed there. The Dratini was never found again. He said to them that all that remains is a picture. A picture to show just a memory.

They are interrupted by Team Rocket on the roof.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Team Rocket wanted to take pokemon from the safari zone. They made a bet with Ash and the gang that they could catch more pokemon then them. Ash looked at them with a quirked brow, "What are the stakes?" Ash commented. Team Rocket smirked saying that if he lost they got his pokemon. Ash glared, "I don't think so. Even if, I wanted to challenge you for this stupid thing. I would win but, I'm not. I'm gonna catch them my way." Ash sneered at them. They looked at him in shock. Tomo grinned, "Tomo help too!"

Everyone heard mooing and looked to see a herd of Tauros coming. Ash and Brock grabbed safari balls. Ash got Tomo to help him, "Since your part of the gang. I'm gonna let you help out. Some of these safari balls can be yours so you can catch something." Ash said to Tomo getting ready to catch the incoming bull pokemon. Tomo looked at Ash in surprise and smiled brightly grabbing 6 safari balls. Ash and Brock caught a Tauros. Tomo caught one just as the herd was leaving. Ash blinked at this, "That was to easy..." He said looking at the safari ball. He then smirked to Tomo, "Let's go catch us some pokemon!" Tomo grinned and sprinted off with Ash to do some pokemon catching. Ash was looking around the safari zone like a stopped a weird rock pokemon. He pulled out his pokedex.

******Pokedex Rhyhorn:** _Spikes Pokémon. With hard shell protection, its Tackle is very powerful._

He stared at the Rhyhorn and smirked. He dropped to the ground like crazy. He army crawled towards it silently. He got his safari ball ready. Ash then pushed himself off the ground and pounced. The Rhyhorn looked at him in shock as he watched Ash throw a safari ball at him. Ash stood still watching the safari ball struggle and ding. Ash smirked at this and looked over to a awed Tomo. Ash grinned, "Beat that bro!" Tomo smirked, "Tomo show ya!"

Tomo looked around and stopped a Nidorino. He jumped into the trees and stared down at it. He gripped the safari ball and yelled, "Kanga!" He shouted and threw the safari ball. It hit the surprised Nidorino. It was captured instantly. Tomo grabbed it and showed it to Ash with a grin. "Tomo say top that!" Ash smirked, "Oh it's on." The group watched Ash and Tomo run off to capture some safari pokemon. Misty used the rod to capture some water pokemon. She caught a Krabby in surprise. She threw a safari ball and squealed catching it. She kept 3 other safari balls beside her. Brock was stalking a Chansey. He smirked and threw a safari ball. It squeaked and was captured.

Ash was on a roll with capturing pokemon. He so far captured a Tauros, Rhyhorn, Parasect, Doduo, Venonat, and Goldeen. Tomo so far captured Tauros, Nidorino, Venonat, Pinsir, Scyther, Poliwag. Both brothers in heart smirked at each other, "It's a tie!" They shouted to each other. "Tomo will beat you!" Tomo said with a grin. Ash smirked, "Dream on." Ash singed to him with Rune cooing on his back in laughter.

Brock was grinning at this watching Ash interacting with Tommy. "Hey Misty. This is cool." Misty looked over from the lake and saw what he was looking at. She smiled, "Yeah it's interesting. Ash is getting Tommy to be more human. He isn't acting like a Kangaskhan." She said with a smile. Brock nodded, "Yeah. You'd think they would be brothers with the way they act." He said watching the 2 boys grinning at each other. Ash currently had Tomo in a head noogie. Rune squealed with glee feeling the emotions once more. Brock snickered and went back to capturing pokemon. He so far captured a Tauros, Chansey, Rhyhorn and Pinsir. He asked Misty what she captured. She smiled and told him so far she had a Krabby, Slowpoke, and Psyduck.

While the group is capturing pokemon like crazy. Team Rocket currently had the Warden tied up. They were torturing him for information on the Dratini. They wanted him to tell them were the rare pokemon was.

Back with the group. They were all together again exchanging pokemon they caught. Ash grinned hearing their captures. "That's cool. What about you Misty?" Ash questioned. Misty smiled and showed that she had another safari ball left. She told Ash that just changed her pokemon rod with her special Misty lure. Ash blinked at this and told her to do so. Misty nodded, "I'll show you the magic of this lure. It's never failed me at catching me a pokemon." She stated. Ash nodded, "If you say so." Misty huffed and blinked as her lure pulls showing she had a bite. She smiles and tries to pull. To her shock it's to hard to pull. She shouts for help. Ash, Brock and Tomo jump at once helping her. They watch the pokemon that came out of the water was a Gyarados. Ash blinked, "Damn... We are just Gyarados magnets.. Am I right?" Ash commented. Misty is petrified at the sight of it then shakes her head. She grabs her safari ball and throws it. It captures the Gyarados. The group watched it fight then ding. Misty couldn't believe she caught a Gyarados.

They then hear Kaiser hoping towards them. He had a weird tickling device on. Tomo uses his boomerang and knocks it off. The Warden thanks them and tells them to stop Team Rocket. Kaiser tells them that the lake in Dragon Valley is inhabited by Dratini.

Back with Team Rocket. James and Meowth start to get on scuba gear. They jump into the water and state to Jessie to wait for them. They then attempt to find Dratini as this is happening. Jessie is waiting for them above on land. She was bored and muttered to herself why she had to watch the old man. Suddenly to her major surprise a Dratini emerges from the water in front of her. It blinks at her cutely and cooed revealing itself to Jessie. "Oh my god! It's so cute!" She shrieked. As Jessie said this she kneels down on the pipe that is supplying air to James and Meowth.

While that is going on she is calling the Dratini to come closer. She was in awe staring at the cute dragon pokemon. Down in the water her teammates were struggling for a breath of air. Jessie tries to grab it as she is inches away from the curious Dratini. When to her anger, James and Meowth splash out of the water. This action scares the Dratini away. Jessie watched it swim away in frustration. She glares at her teammates and starts to yell at them. "You morons!" Meowth then tells his team the backup plan he had. He had a device that would capture all the pokemon in the lake.

Meowth then goes to explain how the electric bomb he is holding will zap all the Pokémon in the water to cause them to rise to the surface. Team Rocket loved this plan wanting all the water pokemon in the lake. They wanted to get their hands on that Dratini. Just as they are about to throw it in the water.

Ash and the group appears. Ash glares at them, "Don't you dare drop that bomb in the water." Ash shouted at them. Meowth sneers at him and throws it in anyways. Kaiser saw this in horror. He jumps in the lake after it. Ash saw this action, "Oh shit! That guy can't do that!" Ash shouted. He turned to his friends. He hands Rune to Tomo. "I'm going in!" Ash shouted getting ready to jump in after Kaiser. Misty sees this, "No Ash! You can't do that! What gives you such confidence that you can do it?" Ash looked at her, "I got to stop that bomb. As I told you before, the good guys always win." Ash stated to Misty in intent. Tomo looks at him with nervous eyes. Ash saw this and ruffled Tomo's hair, "I'll be back!" Ash stated. He grabbed Triton's poke ball. "Let's go boy!" Ash shouted. Triton comes out with a roar and Ash latches on him. They dive down. On the way Ash see's Kaiser struggling while swimming. Ash gestures to Triton to take him to the surface. Triton roars wanting to stay, but Ash gets him to take the old man to surface. Ash watches them go and continues to dive down to get the bomb. He reaches the bottom and sees the bomb laying there. He grabs the bomb and starts to swim up to the surface.

The gang was watching the water with great intent hoping Ash was ok. They saw bubbling and Triton broke the surface. Triton bent down to show Kaiser on his back. The Warden panted happy to have air. "Where's Ash!?" Misty said in alarm. Kaiser stops heavy breathing, "He's still down there." The group widened their eyes and looked back at the water.

Ash was still swimming to the surface. After a while he realizes the lake is to deep as he starts to run out of air. Ash's world went dark at this and silently says goodbye to everyone he knew. His figure starts to drift down to the bottom of the lake. While his form is floating underwater on the sandy bottom a long shadow passes by. It swam up to him and stared as it went to grab him.

Suddenly a storm begins as everyone is waiting for Ash to break the surface. Lighting and huge waves happened. "ASH!" Brock shouts out scared for his best friend. Tomo starts to cry thinking it's the worst. Rune whimpers thinking his daddy is dead. Misty started to shed a tear, "Ash..." She whispered. They watched a whirlpool happen in the lake and could only watch in horror since their friend was in there.

A huge light appears in the middle of the whirlpool. Everyone who was tearing up for the friend watched the light in wonder. They then saw a figure climbing up the light. The light fades away to show a Dragonair with Ash on it's back. Ash's pokedex goes off.

**Pokedex Dragonair: **_A Dragon Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon that can make rain or snow fall at its will. It can even fly without wings._

They realize the Dragonair saved Ash. Kaiser stares at the dragon pokemon. It was history repeating itself. The Dragonair saved Ash like it did him when it was a Dratini. The Warden is overjoyed by this realizing that he successfully protected the pokemon.

Ash glares at Team Rocket on the back of the Dragonair, "Hey! You guys lost something!" Ash shouted and threw the bomb at them. Team Rocket stares at the bomb in horror and is sent blasting off again.

Kaiser and the Dragonair stare at one another. Kaiser starts to talk to it saying the memory of a Dratini when he saved it. It had a x mark on it's horn. He looked up at the Dragonair to see an x mark. He starts to cry at this. The Dragonair nuzzles him and he latches onto it. They hug and cry on one another. Ash and the group smiled at this interaction.

Coming out of the water was a Dratini. It swam up to Dragonair and started at the old man in interest. It looks at Ash and cooes. Ash grinned, "Cute." Another one pops out beside it looking bigger then the other one. Ash and the gang were amazed, "Wow! There's 2 of them!" The larger Dratini swims closer to Ash and stares. It cooes at him and nuzzles his leg. Ash smiled and rubbed the top of it's head, "Hey little one. Your a cute little girl." ash said with a smile. Ash and the group get ready to head off when Ash hears whining. He thought it was Rune in his arms, but found it wasn't. He looked over to see the Dratini from earlier whining from him. He looks at the Dragonair in question. The dragon pokemon roars and nudges him to the Dratini. "You want me to take it with me?!" The Dragonair nodded. Ash stared at her in shock and looks to the Dratini that could only be one of her babys. "Why me?" He questioned. Kaiser laughed, "Why not. She trusts you. If you would risk your life for the pokemon in this lake. Then it trusts you completely." Kaiser said with a small smile. Ash stared at the Dratini and took out a safari ball. He captures the Dratini and smiles.

The group was now back at the Warden's station. Ash tells the Professor that he is sending his safari pokemon to him. He tells the Professor that he is keeping one ball though. He also tells Professor Oak that Tomo has a few of his own and is gonna keep a few on him. Oak nods to Ash, "That's fine. Send the pokemon over." Ash grinned and get's his bucket. Seeing the bucket Oak isn't looking forward to this. Tomo says that he wants to carry Scyther, Tauros, and Poliwag. Ash agrees and sends the rest to the Professor.

The group starts to head off. Ash is amazed that he has all these pokemon. He was in awe that he managed to get his hands on a Dratini. He wondered if he was gonna capture anything more like it in the future.

* * *

**End Chapter 19**

* * *

Ash now has a Rapidash, Tauros, Rhyhorn, Parasect, Doduo, Venonat, Goldeen, and Dratini. He also has a new traveling buddy Tomo! Tomo has a Tauros, Nidorino, Venonat, Pinsir, Scyther, Poliwag. Brock has a Tauros, Chansey, Rhyhorn and Pinsir. Misty has a Krabby, Slowpoke, Psyduck and Gyarados. I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Alright people that are commenting that Ash's to affectionate. I want to tell you that Ash is that way because of his pokemon. His weird temper that changes off the bat. Is from his accident so he has emotional issues. He is almost to a term insane in some ways. His pokemon are his emotional support in the world. Also remember he had emotional moments in the anime... Remember that people...

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwhirl: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

**Gyarados**: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

Horsea: Spirit (male)

**Tangrowth**: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

**Psyduck**: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

**Rapidash**: Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) _mothers pokemon_

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Dratini**: Marine (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Bike's, Pikachu's, Eevee's  
_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Kaiser and the Dragonair stare at one another. Kaiser starts to talk to it saying the memory of a Dratini when he saved it. It had a x mark on it's horn. He looked up at the Dragonair to see an x mark. He starts to cry at this. The Dragonair nuzzles him and he latches onto it. They hug and cry on one another. Ash and the group smiled at this interaction. _

_Coming out of the water was a Dratini. It swam up to Dragonair and started at the old man in interest. It looks at Ash and cooes. Ash grinned, "Cute." Another one pops out beside it looking bigger then the other one. Ash and the gang were amazed, "Wow! There's 2 of them!" The larger Dratini swims closer to Ash and stares. It cooes at him and nuzzles his leg. Ash smiled and rubbed the top of it's head, "Hey little one. Your a cute little girl." ash said with a smile. Ash and the group get ready to head off when Ash hears whining. He thought it was Rune in his arms, but found it wasn't. He looked over to see the Dratini from earlier whining from him. He looks at the Dragonair in question. The dragon pokemon roars and nudges him to the Dratini. "You want me to take it with me?!" The Dragonair nodded. Ash stared at her in shock and looks to the Dratini that could only be one of her babys. "Why me?" He questioned. Kaiser laughed, "Why not. She trusts you. If you would risk your life for the pokemon in this lake. Then it trusts you completely." Kaiser said with a small smile. Ash stared at the Dratini and took out a safari ball. He captures the Dratini and smiles. _

_The group was now back at the Warden's station. Ash tells the Professor that he is sending his safari pokemon to him. He tells the Professor that he is keeping one ball though. He also tells Professor Oak that Tomo has a few of his own and is gonna keep a few on him. Oak nods to Ash, "That's fine. Send the pokemon over." Ash grinned and get's his bucket. Seeing the bucket Oak isn't looking forward to this. Tomo says that he wants to carry Scyther, Tauros, and Poliwag. Ash agrees and sends the rest to the Professor. _

_The group starts to head off. Ash is amazed that he has all these pokemon. He was in awe that he managed to get his hands on a Dratini. He wondered if he was gonna capture anything more like it in the future. _

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were currently walking through a city. Ash noticed people were giving them stares till he noticed all of them were directed at Tomo beside him. He then knew Tomo needed modern day clothing. He stopped the group. "Alright guys. I think it's time we gave Tomo a new outfit. People are starting to stare." Ash said gesturing to the onlookers. Brock and Misty noticed this and looked at Tomo's leopard print jungle outfit. "Yeah, I agree." Misty said with a sweat-drop. Brock nodded, "Yep." Tomo looked at them curiously, "Huh?" Ash sighed, "Alright bro. Come with me."

Ash then took him with him to a kids clothing store. Tomo was looking at the other clothing with little interest and actually sniffed it. Ash face-palmed. "Tomo. You have to wear these clothing. Your clothing doesn't fit in with people around here." Ash commented. Tomo looked at Ash, "Really? Tomo has always worn this." Tomo said uncertainly. Ash saw his face and decided to take pity on him, "It's alright. Let's give you some new clothes." Ash and Tomo looked around the store. Misty and Brock helped with giving clothing choices. Tomo was picky with just about everything.

The group was sitting out in the waiting area while Tomo was in the changing stalls. "I'm done." Tomo said. They looked over to see an almost different kid standing there. He wore a long emerald muscle shirt. Long back sweat pants. Black loose boots. A black belt that held his 3 safari balls. He also wore black wrist bands. Ash noticed Tomo was also wearing a head band. His was a solid forest green one though. Ash smiled, "Looking good." Ash got his new brother multiple copies of the clothing, underwear, and other stuff. Ash placed them all in his new green traveling back pack. Tomo took it all with a grin.

The group was now check out a bridge during their travels. They realized they needed to cross it in order to go to their next destitution Sunny Town. They decided that they wanted to walk on it. They went to the bridge officer who's name is Norman. They told him that they wanted to walk across till they found it to be 10 miles long. He shook his head at this and explained to them that only the bike track was ready. He said they were still working on the construction so the actual road isn't done. The group is saddened by this and walk off. They went to check out bikes at a local store. Ash shook his head, "We can't afford these. Let's go the pokemon center guys." He said with a sigh. Rune in his arms whined feeling everyone's emotions.

The group arrive at the pokemon center. They all lay down to think of a plan to get a bike. Ash was playing with Rune. Tomo was playing with the little infant pokemon as well. Brock and Misty were thinking of an idea. They then noticed a very worried Nurse Joy. She noticed them and asked for their help. She explained that she had to deliver medicine for injured pokemon over the bridge. She looked saddened at this. She then said that she couldn't leave the center because she had many sick pokemon to attend to.

Ash heard this, "We can take the medicine to the sick pokemon Nurse Joy. We need to go to Sunny Town anyway." Ash said with a smile. Nurse Joy looked at him with surprise, "Really? You'd do that?" Ash smiled, "Sure." Then he looked down, "But we don't have any bikes..." He said sheepishly. Nurse Joy smiled, "Not to worry. You can use our bikes. They're in the parking lot." She said. Ash looked at her in surprise and grinned. Nurse Joy gave him the medicine and bike chain keys.

Ash and the group got their bikes. Ash a blue normal bike. Tomo had a green kid bike. Misty and Brock had a double seater bike. They were laughing while crossing the bridge. As they rode joyfully across the bridge.

Team Rocket was currently crossing the bridge under the group. They were watching from binoculars and noticed the familiar place. James and Jessie were excited at this and knew they could beat the twerps this time. Meowth wondered what they had planned.

The group was now at a rest spot. Ash was drinking his refreshment in peace. He gave a small juice box to Rune who was drinking it contently. Tomo was chugging a water bottle down since he never rid a bicycle before till now. Misty and Brock were drinking water to cool down as well. The group was at a rest area. Ash smsiled, "This is a great workout." The group nodded to him, "Yeah. With the way we're going we'll be in Sunny Town in no time!" Brock stated. The group threw their drinks away and was ready to head out again.

Ash noticed something in the distance, "What the?" They all watched as a strange group of wild bikers came. Tomo got nervous at this and got his bike close to Ash's. Rune on his back whimpered. Ash noticed all this and glared at the bike gang. They tried to escape but noticed they were surrounded. The leader who was laughing smirked at them, "Hey. I've never seen you here before." Ash stared at the man, "We're just passing through. Can you guys please move? Your blocking our way." Ash calmly said. His dead eye looking straight at the leader. The leader flinched then shook it off, "You guys aren't leaving without a proper introduction." The man stated. The group looked at each other. "I'm Ash." "Tomo." "Misty." "Brock." "Raaa..." Ash sweat-dropped, "This is Rune..." He pointed to his nervous Ralts.

The leader of the gang, Chopper who identified himself. "That's not a introduction!" The girl in the gang said the way to introduce yourself is a pokemon battle. The leader wanted to challenge Ash to a battle. Ash blinked at this, "A pokemon battle?" Then smirked, "I accept!" Brock looked goo goo eyed. Tomo looked at him and smacked Brock with a boomerang, "Tomo have feeling this is gonna happen a lot..."

The group and gang were now on different sides of the rest area. They were glaring at each other ready for the fight. "Alright. Let's get started." Ash said with his hands on his hips. "Heh. You think you can play with the big boys? I'll send ya home crying." The leader said with smirk and sent out his Golem. Ash smirked at this, "This is fine with me! Let's go Einstein!" Ash shouted sending out his Psyduck. Einstein came out and looked calmly at his opponent.

Chopper ordered his Golem to defense. Ash smirked, "Psychic!" Ash shouted. Einstein's eyes glowed and the defensed Golem started to levitate. Chopper got nervous at this, "Golem use Rollout to get free!" Ash smirked at this getting the guy. "Water Pulse and Zen Headbutt!" Ash shouted. Einstein quaked and used the powerful water blast. Golem grunted at this and got it's breath taken away to a head butt to it's middle. Psyduck defeated the dazed Golem. Chopper frowned and returned his down rock pokemon.

The next person up was the girl from earlier. She said her name was Tyra. She sent out her Cloyster. "Beat this wimp!" She shouted. Ash glared, "Wimp?!" Ash snarled out. Einstein heard this and glared at her along with his trainer. "Let's show this bitch we aren't wimps." Ash stated to his Psyduck. Einstein nodded and quaked loudly. He started to glow. Everyone widened their eyes at this evolution. Misty looked on in awe seeing the newly shown Golduck before her. "Wow..." Einstein quaked and glared harshly at the girl Tyra. Ash smirked, "Good job boy. Let's give her a good solid ass kicking!" Einstein nodded.

Tyra ordered her Cloyster to attack Ash's Golduck, "Cloyster!Aurora Beam!" Ash smirked, "Einstein use Light Screen!" Tyra widened her eyes seeing the invisible shield Ash's Golduck made. "No! Protect!" Tyra shouted in alarm. Ash grinned, "Psyshock!" Ash shouted. Einstein quaked and did the powerful psychic thunder attack. The attack hit home on the Cloyster. "CLOYYYYSTER!" It shouted in pain. The Cloyster fell over in pain. Tyra grunted and returned her Cloyster. She glared at Ash, "You got lucky punk. Let's see how you do against my-" Before Tyra could anything else everyone heard sirens coming. The bike gang instantly got ready to blot.

Everyone looked over to see 2 figures coming towards them. The figures were on unicycles. Ash squinted his eyes and saw it was Team Rocket. He face-palmed, "It's just Team Rocket..." The group all heard the motto and sighed.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: ****James!**

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Team Rocket arrived at the scene with smug looks. Jessie smirked and looked at Tyra, "Tyra! It's been a while." Tyra widened her eyes and looked at her in awe, "Big Jess!" James smirked at Chopper, "Your looking good Chopper." Chopper looked at James in awe as well, "Little Jym!" Ash sweat-dropped at this, "Big Jess and Little Jim? What's that about?" Ash questioned. Tomo and his friends shrugged at this also wondering themselves.

Team Rocket scoffed at this remark. Jessie huffed at him, "Ha! Well nerd. We had a pretty bad reputation here. Back in the old days." Jessie said with a smirk. Tyra looked at her in worship, "You were Chainer Jessie!" Tyra explained that was because she used to swing a chain around as she rode her bike. Chopper jumped in, "And then there was Trainer James!" Chopper explained that was because he was the only one in the group who had used training wheels. Jessie and James got choked up about this from the bike gang. "Guess it isn't a secret anymore." James stated.

Ash sweat-dropped at this, "I kinda wish it was still a secret..." His group also sweat-dropping nodded in agreement. "Tomo didn't need to know that..." Tomo said with a shiver.

Team Rocket started to try and convince the bike gang to help them beat the gang. "We need your help to get rid of these stupid pests who are always ruining at plans." Jessie said pointing behind her to a glaring Ash and gang. The bike gang agreed with their idols and went to surround the gang. "Then capture all of their pokemon!" Meowth shouted in glee. Ash glared, "Oh hell no!" Ash said getting ready to get his Golduck to psychic the gang away. Just as Team Rocket and the bike gang attacked the gang. They all heard the sirens showing the police arrived.

The bike gang immediately rode off as they didn't want to get caught. Team Rocket was angered by this seeing they thought the gang to be weak. They saw more police showing up and got nervous. They then slipt from the scene following the bike gang. "Let's get out of here!" Jessie shouted. "Right behind you!" James perked in. "Meowth!"

When Officer Jenny arrived and found out the reason they were on the bridge she wished them a safe journey. She was about to offer them a ride. When her police communicator told her there was trouble. She turned to them saying that she was sorry, but she had a job to do. The group just smiled to her, "We'll be fine Officer Jenny." Ash said with a grin. The Officer nodded, "Ok. You kids be careful." The gang watched her leave and went back on their backs to get to Sunny Town. "What if we run into the gang?" Misty said to Ash. Hearing this Ash looked over to her, "We'll just have to beat them senseless. If they don't like that... Triton can handle them. I know he wants to make small talk to James..." Ash retorted with a smirk. The gang laughed at this. Misty smiled, "We should get moving Ash. A sick pokemon is counting on us." Ash nodded.

The weather suddenly got ferocious and turned into a huge storm. Rune whimpered and held on tightly to Ash's neck in the front. "Stay right here Rune. We got to try and get out of this storm!" Ash shouted in worry. Tomo grimaced not liking the rain while he was bike pedaling. Ash saw this, "Just a little farther guys! We need to get to Sunny Town!" The group biked through the storm thinking of saving that sick pokemon.

Team Rocket watching the group safely inside a room. They thought the twerps group was nuts to ride in a storm like this. Seeing Team Rocket glued to the window made the bike gang behind them think they wanted to ride in it too. Chopper and Tyra challenged Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. Team Rocket looked at them like they were crazy until they saw all the gangs hopeful faces. They said they would do it. Meanwhile in Sunny Town. A Nurse Joy was worried that the medicine wasn't going to arrive in time to cure the injured Pokémon. She looked over at the sick Shellder. "Hurry kids... Or this one isn't going to make it..."

Ash and the gang were on their way. They bit their lips with the powerful wind that kept swaying them off their bikes. They wanted to cross this bridge badly. Ash then noticed a ship passing by and the bridge lifted up. Ash was in shock at this, "Oh crap!" He shouted out in alarm. He then shook that nervousness away, "We need to get that medicine there now! Alright guys let's go!" Ash shouted out as he was determined to save the sick Pokémon. He knew it would be too late if they had stopped for the bridge to go back down. "Ash are you nuts?!" Misty shrieked. Ash turned to her with a smirk, "Maybe a little..." They started pedaling up the lift.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was also trying their hardest to pedal their unicycles up the other side of the upturned bridge. Everyone jumped off at once. Just as Ash and the gang thought they weren't going to make it. Ash saw Team Rocket jumping off the other side. He smirked, "We'll bounce!" He leaned his bie down and bounced on their heads. His friends all copied this action on Team Rocket. Which sent Team Rocket into the water. Ash and the gang were in glee that they got across.

As they passed the bike gang which Ash glared at. The bike gang challenged Ash to a battle. Ash, glared at them and refused. "We got a sick pokemon to give medicine too! Get the hell out of my way!"Ash shouted at them not in the mood for a battle. The bike gang realized now why they were riding through the storm. They were shocked by this action. Tyra looked at them, "You mean that's why your out in this storm?" She asked. Misty nodded, "Yes." Chopper looked in awe at this, "Unbelievable! That's a real biker for ya!" He then turned to his gang behind him. "Listen up guys! We're gonna take em down in style!" The gang nodded and cheered. They surrounded the gang and rode them to the pokemon center. "Don't worry Ash! We'll clear the way for ya!" Chopper shouted with a smirk getting traffic away. Ash gave a small smile and nodded.

Nurse Joy in Sunny Town was looking nervous thinking the kids had a problem. Nurse Joy was relieved when the bike gang and Ash arriving with the medicine. She took them inside and Ash gave her the medicine. "Here Nurse Joy!" Ash said with a grin. Nurse Joy was happy at this and took the medicine. She immediately went to the tank behind her and poured it in the Shellder tank. The shell pokemon instantly felt better. Nurse Joy thanked them for a job well done. Ash and Brock fist pumped. Tomo joined in with a grin. Misty was talking to the Nurse Joy from across the bridge saying that they made it in peace. The Nurse Joy thanked her and ended the call.

The bike gang was surrounding Ash, Brock and Tomo. Chopper grinned facing Ash. "From now on your gonna be Awesome Ash!" He said with pride. "Mighty Misty!" Tyra said to Misty firmly. Ash sweat-dropped, "I don't think, I'm awesome?" Ash said to himself. Rune cooed saying that he did. Tomo grinned, "That's funny Awesome Ash!" Ash growled, "Yeah keep laughing it up squirt..." Misty laughed liking the nickname. Tyra felt her hand get grabbed and looked to see Brock. "You can call me Honey." Tyra growled and slapped him. Tomo sighed at this, "Tomo got it..." He walked over to grab Brock's shirt and dragged him away.

The gang waved goodbye to the bike gang. They were happy to know they were new heroes to the gang. "Keep in touch Awesome Ash!" Chopper shouted while waving. "You too Mighty Misty!" The group laughed at this and nodded to the gang.

* * *

The group was walking the country road. Ash couldn't believe what they ran into on they're way. They ran into a Ditto, Porygon and some other interesting pokemon. Ash sighed as he stretched cracking his neck. Rune in his arms cooed. Ash smiled at him and was glad that he was training the Ralts. He was learning some stuff from Rune too. He understood Sabrina gave him the pokemon to help control his powers. He was teaching it some moves even at it's young state.

So far he and the gang were having a blast on the journey. He couldn't wait to run into more pokemon. We wondered what pokemon he was gonna capture next. Ash was glad to keep swapping his pokemon. They were becoming stronger by the minute. He was in love with his Dratini. He named her Marine since he meet her final evolution there by the sea. Ash sighed at this in happiness.

Ash and the gang were now currently resting in the forest. Ash started to swing on vines with Tomo. "How's this bro?!" Ash shouted in question, "Kanga kangas khan!" Tomo grinned on a wine beside him, "Not bad! You need to keep your chanting deeper though!" Tomo shouted at him. Ash was about to say something else but he slammed into a tree. Rune who was sitting down eating a berry looked up at this.

Rune toddled over to see if Ash was all right when it saw a small Pikachu watching him in a bush. "Raaaa!" Rune cooed and waved at it. The little Pikachu freaked and ran. Rune got up to run after it. Ash show this, "Rune? What's the matter? Did you see something?" Rune didn't hear his daddy as he was more interested in the tiny electric mouse. Ash and the gang followed his Ralts. They stopped at a bush. Ash saw his Ralts, "Hey what was it that you were chasing Rune? Was it a cool pokemo-" Ash said in mid sentence seeing what was in front of him. His eyes widened immediately and he clenched his fists tightly. The gang saw this and wondered what was wrong. They looked over the bush only to see a whole clan of Pikachu with the small Pikachu in a clearing. Misty and Brock winced at this, "Not good." Tomo looked, "Wow." He was interested in the yellow rodents.

Ash noticed his Ralts getting ready to go over, "NO! Not one pokemon of mine is gonna be around a disgusting creature like that!" Ash shouted in hatred. Rune looked at him confused and whined for him to let him go. Ash growled, "Rune, I said no!" Rune whimpered and to Ash's amazement and horror bit him. Ash widened his eyes and yelped. Rune went down to go over. Ash watched with narrowed eyes at this, "Those disgusting Pikachu's..."

Rune toddled over to say hello but the wild Pikachu got scared and ran off at the sight of him. Rune looked down at this. He already regretted biting his daddy. He wanted to see why his daddy hated these pokemon. He sighed and started to walk away. Ash smiled, "There now. Just as I thought. Cowardly little rodents..." Ash said with a dark smirk. His musings was cut short when he saw a small Pikachu coming over to his Ralts. "Don't you dare go near my pokemon!" Ash was about to say when Tomo and Brock clamped his mouth shout. The small Pikachu went over to Rune and chattered to him. "Pika pika pi chu chu pika." It said with a small. Rune nodded, "Raaaallts. Raa raalllts..." Rune said holding up a hand for a greeting. They smiled and shook hands.

Ash widened his eyes at this, "What just happened?" Brock claimed it must have accepted Ash's Pikachu. Ash saw red at this point, "They are not taking my Ralts! One already took my eye!" Ash shouted. Ash ran toward them in anger. His yelling and looks that he had scared them. They squeaked and ran off. Rune saw this and whined, "Raaaaaa!" Ash glared at him and crossed his arms. He taped his foot on the ground, "Rune. I'm very disappointed in you. How dare you go out to those loathsome creatures when you know, I hate their very existence." Ash growled out. Rune whined and told him they aren't bad. Ash snorted, "Not to bad... Ha! That'll be the day!" Ash laughed coldly.

Later in the evening with the group. Ash was training his pokemon like crazy. He gave Rune the silent treatment. Rune who kept trying to get his attention was looking saddened at his daddy's cold shoulder. Tomo watched this with a frown, "Why is big brother so hating to those Pikachu?" Brock winced, "It's a given. He just doesn't hate those Pikachu... He hates all Pikachu." Brock stated to Tommy. Tomo widened his eyes, "How come?! Surely they aren't so bad?" Tomo questioned. Brock began to tell him Ash's history. He told him how he got his scar and internal hatred for the electric mouse. Tomo was in tears at this point, "That's horrible... No wonder he hates them. If, I was him. I'd hate them too." Tomo said sadly. Brock gave the boy a small smile, "Be glad you aren't... That accident also took his left eye."

Unknown to the group they had a watcher. The small Pikachu from earlier was watching their conversation with great interest. It was wondering why the boy looked at them with such hatred. Now after hearing that story it broke it's heart. "Pi...ka...chu..." It chattered in sadness. Never before did it want to hurt it's own kind like that. While in it's sadness it missed the branch. It squeaked out in fright as it fell into a river. It screamed out for help.

Ash heard the yelling since he was keen to hearing young cries from having infant pokemon. He looked to see Rune looking up at the sound. Ash looked towards the sound and widened his eyes to see the small Pikachu from before in the water passing by. Ash hated those pokemon, but it was still a pokemon. Ash didn't want it to die even if it was something he despised. "Einstein get in the water to save that little one!" Ash shouted pointing to the scared Pikachu. His Golduck saluted and jumped into the rapid water. It swam up to the scared tiny Pikachu and held it under it's arm. "Goolllduck!" Einstein said as it swam towards his trainer. Ash held his hand out to grab the Pikachu. Golduck handed him the unconscious electric rodent.

Ash took it with gentle arms and watched his Golduck jump on land. Einstein sat down beside him checking the tiny Pikachu. Ash continued to stare harshly at the Pikachu in his arms. It squeaked and moaned. Ash sighed, "Why do you have to be cute..." Ash said to himself quietly. He got up carrying the little Pikachu in his arms to get a super potion. As he went over to heal it he didn't see the whole pack of Pikachu watching his every move.

Ash healed the tiny Pikachu and started to pet it slowly. The Pikachu squeaked at this action never being petted before. Then it sighed in happiness at this. Ash closed his eyes while petting the small rodent. "Ash are you ok?" Misty questioned. Ash opened his eyes to stare at her, "I'm fine... It's just weird that, I saved a pokemon that, I hate... It's weird to have it totally relaxed in my lap..." Ash commented quietly. Brock frowned, "Maybe it's because this little Pikachu wasn't your former one. Also since this little guy was a pokemon you saved. It's a baby in your eyes..." Brock said to his friend. Ash widened his eyes at this and looked at the happily sighing Pikachu in his lap. A slow but steady smile appeared on his face, "Perhaps..." He petted the small Pikachu calmly and sighed to himself.

The group was sitting by a fire in quiet and peace. They looked over to their silent member of their group every once in a while. Ash was sitting beside a tree with the small Pikachu sleeping on his lap. He was petting it as he read his guide book. Rune slept on his right side. Rattle and Volcan slept on his left side. Marine was curled up in the front of his legs. Ash was reading quietly to himself with the blissfully sleeping electric rodent sleeping in his lap. He was content with the silence for a while till he felt shifting from his lap. He closed his book silently and looked down to see the Pikachu yawning.

The small Pikachu opened it's eyes with a yawn. It stretched then froze realizing that it was on a strange thing. The rodent turned to see calm brown eyes peering down at it. The Pikachu realized that this was the boy from earlier. "Pika...Pikachu?" It squeaked to him. Ash stared at the rodent calmly. His eyes staring into it's soul. The rodent looked into his eyes with wonder. It stared at the boy seeing into his honey brown eyes. It stilled to the hollow brown one but ignored it. "Chuuu..." Ash went to slowly pet it's head. It stared at the hand nervously then stilled at Ash's hand rubbing the top of it. It sighed in happiness feeling the warm hand. "Chaaaa!" It cooed. Ash gave a snicker and continued to do so.

The mini Pikachu looked at him and hopped onto his shoulder. It touched his main scar with it's tiny paw. Ash swallowed hard at this action. His friends who were watching froze at this. Ash had never let _anyone_ touch the scar. Ever since the accident happened he was reluctant to even let some of his own pokemon touch it. He didn't trust much to touch it. But he held still to let the little Pikachu reach out and touch it. The Pikachu frowned at this action of the skin. It felt the leathery surface of the scar and how different it was from normal skin. "It looks and feels weird as you can see…But... It's still just my skin," he whispered to the Pikachu. The rodent heard his saddened voice and lowered it's ears. "Chuuuu..." It cooed and nuzzled his cheek. Ash gave a small smile, "Thank you little one. I still hate your kind... But I'll never forget this little moment with you and I. This will show me that not all Pikachu's are like that one..." Ash stated and rubbed the Pikachu's cheek.

He got up and took the tiny Pikachu off his shoulder. He looked into the bushes before him, "Go on be free. Your friends have been waiting for you." Ash said pushing the Pikachu towards the bushes. It looked at him and looked to the bushes then saw to it's surprise it's pack. It looked to Ash and looked conflicted. Ash watched the Pikachu calmly with his arms crossed.

The group watching were in shock at this event. "I didn't know Ash was gonna be nice to that Pikachu..." Misty questioned in surprise. Brock frowned, "I don't think he knew either... I think ever since he got his first poke egg his heart has gotten softer to young pokemon." Brock retorted. Tomo watched with surprise at his adopted big brother.

The Pikachu looked at it's pack and ran to it. It squeaked and chattered to them. It pointed at Ash and explained what it learned. The pack listened and widened their eyes at this. They're ears lowered hearing that their own kind did that to the boy. It chattered to them saying what it wished it's purpose to be. They chattered to each other and looked at the small Pikachu. They nodded to it saying their wishes. It smiled and nodded.

Ash watched all this and lifted a brow wondering what was going on. His pokemon at his feet who were listening were smirking at each other. They knew with a new buddy their journey would be even greater. This little guy might even help Ash's hatred lift a little. They stopped their talk when the Pikachu ran towards them. "Pika!" It chattered running towards Ash.

Ash was watching the pack talk and widened his eyes to see the small Pikachu running towards him. He bent down to stare at the Pikachu, "Why did you come back here?" Ash questioned. The Pikachu cooed and crawled up his arm. It licked his cheek. Ash looked at the Pikachu strangely, "That didn't answer my question at all!" It cooed at him. Ash face-palmed, "Why?" He asked himself.

"Don't you get it? That Pikachu wants to be with you." Misty said with her hands on her hips. Ash's eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT?! Why me?!" Misty laughed, "I don't know. But it seems rather taken to you Ash." Misty said with a giggle. Brock grinned, "I don't think it's gonna leave your side for a minute." Ash widened his eyes at this, "This is soooo strange. I told it before, I hate it's kind." Ash said in alarm. Brock's face softened, "It knows Ash. It doesn't care. What it wants is to be with you and make you happy." Brock stated. Ash looked at the Pikachu, "You want to make me happy?"

The Pikachu nodded. Ash got a small smile, "That's nice of you." It chattered and licked his face. Ash pulled a poke ball out. "Alright then. Let's give you a name shall we?" Ash said to the rodent. The Pikachu stared at him and looked at the ground. It chattered to him and told him that she already had a name. "You do? What is it?" Ash questioned. The now identified female Pikachu blushed and chattered softly. Ash brought a hand to his ear. Then he caught whiff of her name. "Small One?" Ash said surprised. The Pikachu known as Small One nodded. Ash smiled at his small Pikachu, "I think it's cute. There's even a song named that." Ash said to her. She looked at him surprised. Ash got ready to sing when his pokemon crowded around him too. Ash sweat-dropped and looked flustered seeing his friends and brother getting ready to listen. Ash sighed and got ready.

_Small one Small one Don't look so blue  
Somewhere a friend is waiting for you  
Someone still needs you to brighten his day  
There's a place for each Small One  
God planned it that way_  
_Time is passing, days are few  
Give while you can to one smaller than you  
All things living great and small  
Each brings a gift that is needed by all _  
_Small one, Small one, Don't look so blue  
Somewhere a friend is waiting for you  
Someone still needs you to brighten his day  
There's a place for each Small One  
God planned it that way_

Ash finally stopped singing to see his friends and pokemon staring at him in wonder. Small One looked at him with awe and loved the song. "Pikapi!" She shouted in cuteness. Ash smiled at her, "Glad you like the song, Small One." Ash said to her softly. He noticed a flower nearby and went to pick it. He stared at the pretty pink daisy and placed it behind Small One's right ear. It cooed at him as Ash smile.

Ash pressed the poke ball to his new Pikachu's forehead and watched it teleport away. "I can't believe, I got a Pikachu..." Ash commented to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Tomo smiling at him. "I'm proud of you big bro. It took a lot of guts to handle that from what Brock told me." Ash heard this and smiled, "I'm gonna try to keep my anger calm. But it'll be hard. I can't stand Pikachu's. But, I'll remember my new Pikachu helped open up a new chance of acceptance in my eyes for them. My little Small One." The group nodded and wished their friend for the best of luck.

Ash was getting ready to fall asleep when his pokemon surrounded him to sleep. Rune, Volcan, Rattle slept around him in all angles. Torch went inside his sleeping bag with him keeping his tail out. Torch sighed at this in bliss. His other pokemon went to sleep in their poke balls. The gang laughed at this and went to sleep. Tomo curled up in a sleeping bag to be close to his big brother. Ash gave a small smile at this. He looked down at his sleeping Charmander and petted his head, "Night Torch." Soon everyone was asleep.

The next day everyone was getting ready for their next destitution. Ash wondered what else he was gonna meet or happen in this journey.

* * *

On their way to Cinnabar Island for the seventh Gym battle. Ash and his friends were currently walking through a forest. Ash was happy earlier to have kept trading the Professor for more of his pokemon. He currently got his Pikachu, Magnemite, and Horsea back from the Professor. He gave Oak his Golduck, Tangrowth and Rapidash at the moment. At his side was Evlon who has been wishing to be out of her poke ball for a bit other then training.

Evlon's ears perk at once hearing a Pokémon's cry and headed towards the sound where it was coming from. She stopped a little bit of ways and stared at what was in front of her. She turned to her trainer and showed him what was in that inside of the base of a tree. Ash blinked at her and saw an Eevee was in there. He noticed it was tied to a post. Ash frowned at this, "What are you doing tied up little guy?" Ash questioned and went to untie the saddened Eevee.

Misty questions why Eevee was tied up like that. Ash snorted at that, "It looks like it was abandoned. That's what, I think." Ash stated looking pissed. "When, I find that little asshole who did abandon this little guy. Well you get the picture." Ash said cracking his knuckles in the background. Brock sweat-dropped, "Yeah we get it." Ash shrugged, "It's what, I do." Misty frowned at that and says that it's cruel to do what they did. Ash looked at her, "I agree. Remember Damien? I remember him..." Ash said with a dark smirk thinking of that loser who abandoned his Charmander.

He and Misty noticed something off about the Eevee. It had a collar on and a tag. Ash frowned, "So it isn't abandoned. It's someone's pet, but what's it doing up here?" Ash questioned. Misty frowns, "It must be for a good reason. Here's the address." She said showing it to him. Tomo frowned behind her and looked up at Ash. "Why a good reason to hide it out here in the woods?" Ash looked at Tomo, "I don't know. Family issues? Trainer problems? Hated the pokemon?" Ash said thinking of possibilities. Tomo nodded hearing that logic being said. Ash looked down to see Evlon looking up at him. Ash smiled, "Good work Ev." He said and rubbed the top of her head. "Espe!" She shrieked and nuzzled his hand.

Ash read the tag on the saddened Eevee. "Stone 3-14 Town. Hmmm..." Ash commented at this. Brock heard this and said to them that Stone Town is at the foot of Evolution Mountain. As they were walking towards the house addtess. Ash looked as his Pokédex for more information on Eevee. The Pokédex says that it can evolve into three different types of Pokémon, depending on the stone used to evolve it. A Thunderstone will evolve it into a Jolteon, a Fire Stone will evolve it into a Flareon, and a Water Stone will evolve it into a Vaporeon. Ash snorted at this, "3 evolutions huh... That's stupid... I have a 4th one right here." Ash stated and petted his Espeon. Evlon yipped and nuzzled his leg. Tomo laughed and went to pet her too. She wagged her tail like crazy.

Misty sighed at hearing a Vaporeon. She then comments that she would love to have a Vaporeon. Hearing her comment Ash says that it's not surprising since she loves Water-type Pokémon. Brock asks her if that's why she won't stop holding Eevee. Ash smirked at this, "I think you want that Eevee secretly to have as a Vaporeon..." Misty says that she just loves Water-type Pokémon. As she hugs the cute Eevee in her arms. "Veeee." The Eevee said cutely.

They arrive at the house where Eevee's owner lives. Everyone was entranced by this noticing that it's a big house. As they arrive in the backyard with are breath taken at the sight. They all noticed that there is a garden party being held. "Wow a garden party!" Brock said in amazement. Misty looked over an pointed, "Check out what's happening over there!" They look over to see someone using a Water Stone to evolve a Poliwhirl into a Poliwrath. The group widened their eyes at that. Ash grinned at this knowing he had a Poliwhirl. They watched the Poliwrath jump into a fountain which also has a Cloyster, Vileplume, Starmie, and Victreebel. Ash and his friends look around the party and see more pokemon. They stopped a Exeggutor, Ninetales, Raichu, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon which have all evolved from elemental stones.

Meanwhile up on top of a hill, Team Rocket sees all of the evolved Pokémon and hears about the stones. Meowth explains that Stone Town gets its name from having the special evolutionary stones. James says it isn't true, "We been searching for those stones everywhere!" Jessie nods at this since they looked everywhere for them and couldn't find any. Meowth tells him that they dug in the wrong place for them. Jessie says that it doesn't matter anymore. She just wants to get her hands on those pokemon. She was also interested in their food. James agrees with wanting some food. Meowth scratches them and says for them to stop thinking about food.

Sparky decides that after the evolutions that they would focus on battles next. He then stopped talking to his brothers. They look over to see Ash and his friends with Mickey's Eevee. They run over to the gang. "Eevee! There you are! Where it has been!? We were worried about you." They all said to the Eevee. The guy, Rainer thanks Ash and his friends for finding their brother's Eevee as he takes it from Misty's arms. Pyro says that now that Eevee the star has returned they can begin the show.

Ash frowns at this and whispers to Misty, "If it's a star then why was Eevee tied up?" Misty shrugs at this. Sparky then calls for Mikey to come out. They look over to see a sad little boy. Tomo noticed he was his age. The 3 brothers then tell Mikey that his Eevee has returned. The Eevee jumps out of their arms and runs to Mikey's arms. It yipped cutely at this. Ash's eyes smiled remembering when Evlon was a Eevee. Evlon as if knowing his thoughts nuzzles his leg at this. Pyro tells Mikey that he can't keep losing Eevee. Rainer says that Mikey will lose his Pokémon Trainer qualification if he keeps losing Eevee.

Misty walks over and asks Mikey if his Eevee really escaped then why was it tied to a tree. Mikey glares at Misty and angrily insists to Misty why she brought it back. Sparky says that soon Mikey will become a Pokémon Trainer just like them. Rainer asks Mikey if he really thinks he can win with an unevolved Eevee. Pyro tells him that the only way to win battles is to evolve his Pokémon. The went on saying that they won their first battles after evolving their Eevee. Mikey says that he doesn't care about battles which makes his brothers and their pokemon pissed.

Rainer says to Mikey that everyone is waiting to find out what he is making Eevee evolve into. Sparky says that Mikey has three Pokémon to choose from, and asks which Pokémon he thinks is the strongest. Pyro says that they want him to say what he thinks of their Pokémon. He asks what he wants his Eevee to become. Sparky explains that if a Thunderstone is used it will become a Jolteon. He explained that when it gets angry the fur on its back becomes needles and it shoots them at its opponents. Rainer explains that if a Water Stone is used it will become a Vaporeon. He explains that Vaporeon can melt in water and disappear. Pyro explains that if a Fire Stone is used it will become a Flareon. He says that with the intense flames it releases from its internal sac makes it the strongest of all. Sparky get's angered at that and tells Pyro that his Jolteon is the strongest. Pyro responds by telling Sparky that he is the only one that thinks that. Rainer says to Mikey that he knows he'll make the right choice and make it a Vaporeon. Brock frowns at this and comments that the family sure is competitive.

Ash growls at this, "Now wait just a second here! You can't make his Eevee evolve like that! I don't have any of those 3 pokemon!" Ash points to the brothers stone evolution pokemon. Ash glared, "My Eevee evolved without those stones." Ash stated as Evlon comes to sit beside him. The 3 main brothers eyes widened as does Mikey's. They've never seen that evolution before. Ash's Espeon stares at them calmly with her trainer beside her. The brothers and Mikey come over. "Wow! I've never seen this Eevee evolution before! It is yours?" Pyro said looking happy at this prospect. Ash smiled, "Evlon is my Espeon. She is a real beauty. You can look at her just remember that she can bite." Ash said to them and he petted Evlon's head.

Ash and the gang were wandering the party. Ash was twitching an eyebrow every once in a while. Ever since he showed Evlon to the brothers they've been on his case. They asked him just about everything there is to his Espeon. He was fine with that but it was the next comments that made him want to scream. "You should totally have your Espeon breed with my Vaporeon!" "No your pokemon with Flareon!" "No Jolteon for the win!" The brothers kept shouting. Ash ran around just to escape them.

Ash was currently looking at stones and other evolutionary tools. He pulled out a list and started to write about his pokemon. He remembered reading in his books about certain evolutions they could take. He was staring at a Dawn Stone and asked to buy it. He knew that his Ralts would become a Gallade with it. He looked around and spotted a Dragon Scale. He knew he'd get a Kingdra with that. He ordered that too. He walked around looking for a bit. He spotted a King's Rock and smiled. He remembered in a magazine he read that Slowpoke could become a Slowking with those. He smiled and bought it. He went on a spending spree with all the items here. He spotted a Thunder Stone and frowned. He had a Pikachu now and wondered if he should evolve her into a Raichu. He went over and bought the stone just for a thought. He bought just about a good chunk of the items here. He spotted as he was just about done with his spending a Magmarizer. His eyes widened remembering reading in his book from Jack on the St. Anne that he could get a Magmortar with that. He knew his Magby would become one with that. He smiled and bought it too. He then saw a Protector and sighed buying it too. "I need to get the hell out of here..." Ash said to himself with all the money he was spending.

The brothers who were still fighting noticed Ash was gone and noticed the piles of evolutionary stuff he bought. "Wow! That's a lot of stones and items! Are you evolving your pokemon?" Pyro commented. Ash looked over and placed his items in his backpack. "Yeah. I have a lot of pokemon. I'm looking at some that, I want to evolve." Ash said to them. "You should join our club Ash." Sparky said. Ash blinked, "Your club?" Brock and Tomo were beside him. Ash also bought Tomo a Metal Coat because of his Scyther and a Water Stone for his Poliwag. He gave them to his now happy little brother. The brothers had to smile at this wondering when their little brother would evolve his Eevee. Ash looked over and noticed to his shock his Espeon laying beside a Jolteon. He frowned at this. Sparky noticed his frown and looked over to Ash's line of sight. He saw his Jolteon beside Ash's Espeon. He grinned, "I see, I won!" Ash face-palmed, "Great... Let's talk about this breeding shall we?" He said talking to Jolteon's trainer.

Brock was currently buying some items as well. He remembered Ash having a Steelix and was looking forward to evolving his Onix for one himself. He bought a Metal Coat and looked around for some other items.

At the fountain where the Pokémon are swimming around. Misty watches her Tentacool swim around as well. She looks over to see Mikey on the bench with a drink and offers some food to him. Mikey and Eevee eat the food that Misty offered with a smile. During this Misty tells him not to let his brothers push him around. Misty asks if he really wants to evolve Eevee. Mikey explains that his brothers only care about battling and that he hid his Eevee just for today so that nobody could make him evolve Eevee. Misty tells him that his Eevee looked very lonely being tied up. Mikey frowned at that and said that he was going to pick Eevee up later. He told her that he doesn't care if Eevee evolves or not. He explains that he just wants his Eevee to be his friend. Misty tells him that he was just running away from his problems, and that he should just tell his brothers that he doesn't want Eevee to evolve. She says that it is his responsibility as a Pokémon Trainer. Misty tells Mikey that if Eevee wasn't owned, then she would've kept it and evolved it into a Vaporeon.

Meanwhile back with Ash. He was looking at the brothers horrified. They went on and on about the breeding purposes of their pokemon. Ash twitched an eye, "Alright you creepy brothers! I told you that Sparky's Jolteon is the pokemon, I want that to breed with my Espeon. Got it!" Ash snarled at them. The brothers went silent at that and said ok. Ash and Sparky went on talking about how they should do this. Sparky said that if he breeds Jolteon now with Ash's Espeon their will be an egg laid later today. Ash said who would get it since the Espeon is his. The brother's were silent and said he'd keep the egg as long as he mentioned who the sire was. Ash nodded at this and said they could kept the breeding cycle here. The brothers led Ash and his Espeon to a breeding room. Ash petted Evlon and told her that he'd be back for her later. Sparky did the same with his Jolteon.

They all went back to the garden party soon after words. The brothers asked Mikey if he has made his decision yet. Misty tells Mikey just to go right out and tell his brothers what he has wanted to say. Eevee gave Mikey his support to tell his brothers. Pyro wonders if he'll choose a Flareon. Rainer wonders if he'll choose a Vaporeon. While Sparky wondered if he'll choose a Jolteon. Sparky didn't mind as much now knowing that his Jolteon would be a sire. He was in a good mood.

As Mikey was about to tell his brothers what he has decided. When sparks on the ground go off by everyone. They all look up to see Team Rocket arriving in their balloon and start eating food. Ash snorts, "Losers..." Team Rocket glared and started their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: ****James!**

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Ash then warns the brothers to be careful since Team Rocket will try to steal their Pokémon. Weezing uses SmokeScreen over everyone, while everyone begins to cough. Ash bring out Marine to Twister the SmokeScreen away. Once the SmokeScreen clears and everyone realizes that their pokemon, evolution stones, and the food are all missing. Ash growls at this, "Those assholes!" He was silently happy that his Espeon and Sparky's Jolteon weren't out here at the moment.

Brock notices that Team Rocket was getting away in their balloon. He pointed above them showing the balloon. Ash glared at it and clenched his fists.

Ash turned to his Dratini, "Marine! Use your Ice Beam!" Ash shouted pointing to the balloon. His Dratini nods and fires at the balloon. The balloon crashes into the ground at this. Everyone runs to to it to find out that it's a decoy and that it's empty. Ash glares and wonders how to go search for Team Rocket. He then thinks of a great solution, "Sly! I choose you!" His Gengar comes out and stares at Ash. Ash tells him to locate Team Rocket as they stole everything. Sly nods and begins his search for Team Rocket.

As they are driving down the road with the Pokémon in cages. Team Rocket started to comment that it was like taking candy from a baby. They smiled to each other that they outdid themselves and that they outsmarted everyone during that raid. Tentacool leaves a trail of sludge so that everyone will know where they are headed to. Gengar sees the ink on the ground and flies back to report to Ash.

At the lake with the trapped Pokémon. Eevee was yipping in sadness. Team Rocket was having a picnic to eat the meal that they stole. James says that they have been beaten so many times that he forgot what victory was like. Jessie growls at this and hits him. She told him not to call them losers. Jessie says that they will be called champions of the world from now on. James is quiet about that and likes the sound of that. They then realize that they needed to decide what to evolve Eevee into. As Eevee looks scared at hearing this answer. Team Rocket tries to decide what to evolve it into. Meowth wants to make it a Jolteon. Jessie wants to make it a Flareon. James wants to make it a Vaporeon. They all fight and argue over which logical choice would be the best. Jessie blows a whistle after a while. She then says that they should use all evolution stones at once. She says it'll make a evil pokemon for sure. As they go to evolve Eevee. They are fired with a flame thrower. They look over to see the twerps.

Ash has arrived with the whole group. The Eevee brothers behind him. They all glared at Team Rocket. Ash narrows his eyes at them, "Sly! Let's show these losers what we do to stealers!" Ash's Gengar shows up coming up from the ground. "Shadow Ball!" Ash shouts. It smacks into James and Meowth which sends them flying backwards. Ash shouts to everyone that they should go rescue the Pokémon.

Just as everyone was about to do so. Jessie tells them to hold it as she picks up Eevee's cage. She asks them how they were able to find them. James is annoyed at this and says that their plan was perfect. Misty explains that her Tentacool left a sludge trail for them to follow. Her Tentacool in her arms nods and makes sludge. Meowth shudders at this remembering that Tentacool. As if knowing his misfortune the Tentacool waves at him.

James exclaims that Tentacool screwed up their perfect plan. Jessie says that they must go after that little squid. Misty glared at her and calls Jessie an old hag. Jessie gets pissed at this and breathes fire. The gang laughs at this, "Scary... I'm afraid." Tomo sarcastically says at this beside Mikey. James and Meowth are scared at this action and says that she evolved into a Flareon. Jessie brings out Arbok in rage. James brings out Weezing to attack Misty. Misty and Ash prepare to battle with their pokemon. They are stopped when the 2 main Eevee Brothers wants to stop them and say that they must be the ones to battle. They say that since it is their brother's Eevee that was stolen. Ash and Misty nodded at this agreeing with them. Ash looks to them, "I'll help when if it's needed." The brothers nodded to him.

The brothers get ready to attack with Vaporeon and Flareon. Arbok uses Poison Sting on Flareon while is uses Flame Thrower to attack. Weezing uses Sludge, but Vaporeon enters the water and uses Acid Armor to go invisible to avoid the attack. Weezing misses with Sludge much to James anger. Vaporeon jumps out of the water and uses Tackle to send Weezing to the ground on top of James.

Team Rocket tries to run away at these actions. The brothers see this action and get their pokemon to stop them. Pyro's Flareon uses Fire Spin to stop them. The brothers demand that Team Rocket give back the stolen pokemon. Jessie glares at them and tells them that it isn't over yet. Arbok uses Tackle on Flareon. During this Weezing uses Sludge on Vaporeon. Team Rocket says that they aren't done yet since they are the champions. Ash's Gengar comes up out of the ground to lick Jessie's face as she sends Eevee flying. The Eevee's cage lands into Mikey's arms.

Ash smirks at Team Rocket and orders his Gengar for an attack. He orders a Sly to do a Shadow Punch, but to everyone's surprise Team Rocket is still trying to fight. "This is different..." Ash commented seeing how Team Rocket is usually beaten at this time. He found that Team Rocket wanted keep going since they feel they must on their first day as champions.

As Mikey pulls his Eevee out of the cage. He looks over and notices that his brothers' pokemon are severely hurt. Team Rocket decides that it's time to finish them off. Mikey stands up and decides that he and Eevee are going to have their first battle. Misty noticed this at once and calls Mikey brave.

Ash saw this and show his support to him. Team Rocket look at the Eevee getting ready to battle them. They call it a weak pokemon. Mikey then commands his Eevee to use Take Down. It runs to them and hears Mikey shouting at it to use Rage Tackle. Eevee sends Team Rocket blasting off with the attack. They scream out in shock and disappointment that they lost again. Mikey jumps for joy and picks up Eevee after winning. It yips in joy at this and starts to lick him to show affection.

Ash and his friends run to Mikey. They start telling him that he did a great job out there. Sparky tells Mikey that he did a great job. Rainer tells him that he won his first battle without making his Eevee evolve. They tell him that they were wrong about not evolving Eevee. Pyro tells him that he didn't want to battle, but is proud that Mikey did great. Mikey tells them that he just wanted to help everybody out.

Misty tells Mikey that it's time to tell his brothers what he has wanted to tell them. Mikey tells his brothers that he wants to become an Eevee Trainer. Sparky tells Mikey that if he wants to become an Eevee Trainer then he was fine with that and that he should do it. Rainer says that he should have told them sooner. Pyro says that they are really the four Eevee brothers now. Mikey starts to cry at this action and says that his brothers are the best. Misty congratulates Mikey and hugs him. Sparky notices the time and says that they should turn the party into a celebration of Mikey's first victory.

When everyone got back with the pokemon. The guests were squealing in joy that they had their pokemon back. Ash smiled at this action. He sighs and notices Sparky walking towards him with Evlon beside him. Ash ran towards her and she runs to him. He notices Sparky watching them. "Did they do it?" Ash questioned. Sparky smirked, "Here you go Ash." Sparky said handing him a brown egg. Ash took it gently and smiled at Sparky. "Thanks. I promise to take good care of it." Sparky laughed, "Just remember to tell others who want to look at the Eevee or it's evolution in the future. Tell them that my Jolteon is the sire." Ash nodded at this, "Will do Sparky." They did a handshake.

As everyone does cheers with drinking glasses. Everyone starts to congratulate Mikey on his first battle victory. Mikey thanks them all. He turns to Misty and thanks her for helping him. He blushes as he gives her a flower. Misty smiles at this action. They shake pinky fingers and promise to be friends forever. Misty takes the flower and says that it is beautiful. She tells Mikey that she is sure that he will become a great Eevee Trainer.

As the brothers toss Mikey in the air and catch him a few times. Mikey is laughing at this action the whole time. Misty says that it must be great having three older brothers. Ash smiles and ruffles Tomo's hair at this action. Tomo grins up at him and looks to see the older brothers tossing Mikey. He is glad to have Ash as his big brother. He was also excited to evolve his pokemon later. He definably knew that Ash was looking forward to it.

Everyone was all lined up for a picture. Ash's Gengar clicks a button to take a picture and quickly zooms into it's spot before the camera takes a picture of all of the Trainers and their Pokémon. It got beside Ash at the right amount of time. Everyone smiled and laughed when the photo was done.

* * *

**End Chapter 20**

* * *

Ash now has a Pikachu and a new egg**.** I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Alright people Ash is gonna get more pokemon in the future. Right now though, he is gonna train them and look into some breeding. Also, I might not be updating for a while. I'll keep updating. I'll just be busy helping with an art project.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmander**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magby**: Volcan (male)

**Gyarados**: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

**Seadra:** Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

**Magnemite:** Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) _mothers pokemon_

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Dratini**: Marine (female)

**Pikachu:** Small One (female)

**Egg:** Eevee

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

Aerodactyl

Kabutops

Omastar

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_ Exeggutor, Paras, Jigglypuff_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_When everyone got back with the pokemon. The guests were squealing in joy that they had their pokemon back. Ash smiled at this action. He sighs and notices Sparky walking towards him with Evlon beside him. Ash ran towards her and she runs to him. He notices Sparky watching them. "Did they do it?" Ash questioned. Sparky smirked, "Here you go Ash." Sparky said handing him a brown egg. Ash took it gently and smiled at Sparky. "Thanks. I promise to take good care of it." Sparky laughed, "Just remember to tell others who want to look at the Eevee or it's evolution in the future. Tell them that my Jolteon is the sire." Ash nodded at this, "Will do Sparky." They did a handshake._

_As everyone does cheers with drinking glasses. Everyone starts to congratulate Mikey on his first battle victory. Mikey thanks them all. He turns to Misty and thanks her for helping him. He blushes as he gives her a flower. Misty smiles at this action. They shake pinky fingers and promise to be friends forever. Misty takes the flower and says that it is beautiful. She tells Mikey that she is sure that he will become a great Eevee Trainer. _

_As the brothers toss Mikey in the air and catch him a few times. Mikey is laughing at this action the whole time. Misty says that it must be great having three older brothers. Ash smiles and ruffles Tomo's hair at this action. Tomo grins up at him and looks to see the older brothers tossing Mikey. He is glad to have Ash as his big brother. He was also excited to evolve his pokemon later. He definably knew that Ash was looking forward to it._

_Everyone was all lined up for a picture. Ash's Gengar clicks a button to take a picture and quickly zooms into it's spot before the camera takes a picture of all of the Trainers and their Pokémon. It got beside Ash at the right amount of time. Everyone smiled and laughed when the photo was done._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang were now at a town which currently had a carnival going on. They were happy to relax and have fun. They had ran into a Snorlax and two wannabe gym leaders. Ash was happy at this event. He currently kept changing his teams like crazy during those events. He was glad to get his Horsea to become Seadra in the times of training. Ash smiled at that. He evolved his Poliwhirl in that time too. He was content to have a Poliwrath. He mentally patted himself on the back for that. He was also glad to have trained his Krabby. He had a feeling with just a bit more training it'll become a Kingler. So far he was content with how his other training was going. Ash also looked down at his new egg. He couldn't believe he breeded his Espeon. He smiled and rubbed her egg. "Well, I can't wait to meet you little one. If your anything like your mommy then you'll be a great pokemon." Ash said to the egg gently.

The gang was now splitting up for their own time for the carnival. Ash and Tomo were laughing as they ran to go play some games and get on some rides. Brock went over to the food court and check out the sights. Misty was sighing and went to go see some shows playing. She was having a blast when she heard something.

Misty looked over to notice a woman shouting at a man with an Exeggcute beside him. "What's going on?" She questioned. She watched the as woman was shouting something about a payment the man owes her. He kept tell her that he would in the future when his show becomes good. The women grunts at this. The man crawls up to her and tells her that he needs her. She growls at this then she shoves him back into a box. She snorts at this and walks away. "Some magician!"

Misty frowns at this seeing his crestfallen face. She walks up to check on him, "Excuse me? Are you alright?" She said in concern. He gets up, "Your a kind person. Aren't you?" He asks. Misty sweat-drops, "I like to think, I am." She said with a nervous smile. He gets up and asks her if she'll be his assistant for his magic show. He told her that since his previous assistant just quit. He then introduced himself as Melvin . Misty looked at him weird till he brought a hand to her face. She watched in awe as he conjured some flowers and flags. He told her his dream to be a Master Magician. Seeing his hopeful face, Misty agrees to help him with his act. She then looked him straight in the eye saying that she would help for just today. Melvin thanked you for her kindness.

It was the start of his magic show. Misty is forced to wear a leotard adorned with Goldeen fins. She was heavily embarrassed by this action. She was happy to know that only 4 people showed up to the show. She smiled to herself at this. Unfortunately to her great sadness, Ash, Tomo and Brock arrive at the show then. They took one look at her and laughed. "That's a real cute outfit Misty!" Ash said with a smirk. Misty blushed, "Ketchum!" She growled out. Ash waved her off then went to sit down as he noticed the crowd acting up. He and the guys sat down to watch the show. Ash hugged his Eevee egg to himself. Melvin starts the show by showing his egg pokemon. Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex at this.

**Pokedex Exeggcute:** _An Egg Pokémon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seed of a plant._

Melvin then starts to juggle his Exeggcute for his first act. Ash sweat-drops, "This is magic?" He said in boredom. Brock grunted, "Boring!" Tomo yawned at this and hugged the stuffed Kangaskhan he won. During this time everyone, even Misty is thinking this act is boring. Melvin noticed his crowd getting annoyed. He saw them getting ready to leave. He then pulls out a wand and a tiny flame comes out. The crowd falls back at this lame act. "What the hell was that?!" Ash exclaimed. Then more exclamations like "That was pathetic!" started to be heard.

Melvin then tries again with his fire act. Everyone watched as a huge jet of flame comes out. Melvin is entranced at this. Misty tells him to be careful of the fire act. Melvin ignores her response as he's so thrilled the trick actually worked. Seeing this action the fire sprinkler system in the building activates. It then drenches the audience. The audience gets pissed at this. Ash growled, "I kinda want my money back... This is lame..." Ash stated. Brock and Tomo nodded getting up soaked. They ringed out their shirts leaving the stands.

Outside of the tent. Melvin gets fired because of the stunt. He drops down to his knees and wants to give up all his dreams. Ash snorts at this, "Wow... He needs to think of back ups." Misty frowned at him, "Ash go help him. You have a dream too." She said to him. Ash glanced at her and sighs, "Alright. I'll see what, I can do." Tomo smiled at this knowing his big brother was good at problem solving. Ash walks over and talks to Melvin. He sees the pathetic mess, "Get up and be a man!" Ash shouted with his hands on his hips. Melvin looks up at him, "I'm a hopeless magician." Ash snorts, "Then learn some new tricks. You just can't quit." He then promises to give him some tips to become better. "Alright, I'll give it a try!" Melvin says with a smile. He shows them a new trick. It was a flower appearing trick. It seemed to work making the gang smile. Then they frowned soon after words as Melvin's flowers died. "The flowers are dead." Brock said in surprise. "So is his act." Misty commented. Ash frowned, "Alright! I'll show you some magic of my own!" Melvin and the gang blink at him. Ash then smirks at Melvin.

Ash was standing on a stand in front of Melvin who was sitting in a chair. Ash smirks at him making Melvin nervous. "I'll show you a magic trick... It's not really something easy. But it'll work as one." Ash commented to him. Melvin nods to Ash as his egg pokemon look at him curiously. Ash nods and stares intently at Melvin's chair. His hair starts to stand up and his eyes started to glow blue. Melvin freezes at this. Ash started to stare more intently into the chair Melvin is sitting in and to the amazement of everyone watching starts to levitate it. Tomo couldn't believe his big brother could do that. Ash was growling keeping it afloat. Melvin yelped when he noticed his chair was floating. He looked over to Ash in great surprise. "How are you doing that?!" He exclaimed. Ash then spoke sounding like a echo was with him, "Psychic powers. I've been training with my Ralts and my other psychic pokemon to learn this stuff. People can become psychic's too." Ash commented as he levitate Melvin's chair down. When it was safely to the ground Melvin ran over to Ash and hugged him. "That was amazing! You could become a famous magician with that act!" He said in delight. Ash shook his head having a head ache, "I don't want to be. I want to be a famous pokemon trainer."

Ash was now drinking a water bottle after his little show. He was polishing his Eevee egg at the same time. He couldn't believe he had another thing to hold once more. He was smiling at this since Rune got to big for him. He was glad to have him in a poke ball now. He heard a noise beside him and looked to see Melvin's Exeggcute. Ash smiled at the pokemon and placed his egg on a blanket. He looked to Melvin and commented that his Exeggcute was cool. He asked if they knew any cool attacks. As he said that the Exeggcute chants at him. Ash blinks at this and stares at it. It stares back at Ash and uses it's Hypnosis on him. Ash's world then became dark. His eyes become hollow as he was now under control from the Exeggcute.

His friends notice him all still and quiet. "Stop staring at the Exeggcute Ash! A staring contest isn't gonna get you anywhere." Misty shouted. Melvin agrees, "I'd like all of you to stop right now." He said to his Exeggcute. Ash perks up at this, "Ok..." He said in monotone. Melvin looks at Ash weirdly, "Hmm?" He looked to his Exeggcute and the silent Ash. He then looks at Ash, "Run around 3 times acting like a Growlithe." Ash then did so yelping like the puppy pokemon. His friends are speechless at this event. Tomo frowns, "What is big brother doing?" His friends shrug wondering what was wrong with their friend. Melvin then realizes that he had Ash under his control. He smirked at this realizing the power he had at his command. He and Ash sneak away from Ash's friends.

Melvin then commands Ash to pull him into the Leaf Forest. Ash doesn't fight this action at all since he hated weak people. Which showed that he was under deep hypnosis. Team Rocket sees Melvin and Ash. They laugh to themselves seeing that the magician had the twerp under a spell. Team Rocket starts to follow them.

Brock, Misty and Tomo are on the look out for Melvin and Ash. Misty was hugging Ash's Eevee egg knowing that he would never leave it. They wondered why Ash would go with Melvin. They knew Ash didn't stand people like him. Misty then realizes that Ash was hypnotized under the effects of Hypnosis. "The Exeggcute has Ash under their control" Misty said in shock. Brock frowns, " They belong to Melvin. So they're doing whatever Melvin is making him do." Brock said in anger for his best friend. Tomo gets on the ground and starts to sniff. Much to Brock and Misty's embarrassment. Tomo's eyes widened at this, "He went that way! His scent is leading that way!" Tomo said getting up. Brock frowned, "Scent? You can smell us?" Tomo sheepishly smiled, "Yeah. All of you have different scents." Brock frowns at this. Misty blushes, "What's our smells?!" Tomo blushed and found the ground interesting, "Misty has a water lily smell. Brock smells of basil herbs and big bro smells like cinnamon spice." He said rushed. The group blinks at this. They shook that thought away knowing they needed to find Ash. They shouted at Tomo to follow the trail.

Inside the forest with Ash and Melvin. He orders Ash to stop the wagon he was pulling. They stop at a Leaf Forest that is full of Exeggutor. "I want you to use your pokedex and tell me what's those pokemon." He said with greed. Ash nods and pulls out his pokedex.

******Pokedex Exeggutor: **_A Coconut Pokémon. Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis._

Melvin smirks at this, "I would now like you to battle all the Exeggutor for me." Ash nods at him seeing that he was under deep hypnosis. "Alright. Volcan, Torch, Rattle. Attack." Ash said in monotone. His pokemon come out and attack the tree pokemon. While each Exeggutor that Ash's pokemon had weaken. Melvin would then catch them. Soon they had the entire mob of pokemon. Ash returned his tired pokemon. Melvin was currently looking at his whole army of Exeggutor in glee. Melvin starts talking about becoming a great magician with the Exeggutor hypnoising his audience into coming to his show. He said this would be his start to stardom. Team Rocket show's up at this time. "In your dreams." Jessie stated. Melvin looks to see Team Rocket doing their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James:** James!

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Team Rocket did their own magic entrance. "That was great!" Melvin said liking their entrance. Team Rocket made fun of him which makes him feel sad. They told Melvin that he sucked at as a magician and then tie him up.

His Exeggcute growled at them. It glared at them when it's trainer was tied up. It chanted at them. They started to call it a uselesss pokemon. They watched in horror as it evolves into an Exeggutor without warning. It stared at them and then started to use it's Hypnosis on Team Rocket. The other Exeggutor around them copy this and end up hypnotizing each other. Melvin thanks them and notices all the coconut pokemon are in a deep trance. He goes to asks are the fine when he yelps being trampled on. The Exeggutor start running. The hypnosis causes them to go on a rampage toward the town. Jessie, James, and Meowth are hypnotized into believing they are Exeggutor. They soon follow the herd.

Brock, Tomo, and Misty show up. They stopped when they spotted Ash and Melvin. Brock runs over to check on Melvin. Tomo and Misty run to check up on Ash. They wanted to see if they were fine after being trampled by the marching Exeggutor. Tomo starts to slap his big brother awake. Ash awakens at this response with a yelp, "OW! What the hell man!" Ash shouted in rage. Tomo smiles and hugs his big bro. Ash blinks at this action and wondered what happened. He doesn't remember a thing. Everyone is happy to know that, Ash is no longer hypnotized.

The five of them head for town where they see that the carnival has been almost entirely destroyed. They discover the Exeggutor mob is turning around and coming back their way. The carnival owner tells them he's planted a time bomb so that when the Exeggutor come back they'll be blown up. Ash and the crew are horrified by this. They decide to try to stop the Exeggutor before they reach the bomb. Ash glares at this, "We need help! I choose you! Volcan! Torch! Evlon! Marine!" Ash was his attempt to stop the herd. Ash commands them all to attack. He orders his Magby and Charmander to use their Flame attacks. He orders his Espeon to Psybeam them. He ordered his Dratini to use it's Flame thrower attack that he taught it. He saw Torch was getting stronger the more he attacked.

Ash noticed right away that each of his pokemon's fire attacks successfully stopped some of the Exeggutor. He ordered them to kept it up. Soon they are quickly becoming exhausted at this. Everyone noticed the Exeggutor keep charging forward. Ash gripped his Eevee egg in panic. He wanted to desperately help the Exeggutor, but it was becoming clear that it was to much to handle.

Misty tries to convince Melvin to use his fire trick to stop the Exeggutor. She tells him that this trick is the way to make himself a better magician. He's still positive he'll fail. Melvin still tries anyway. The trick ends up working to everyone's amazement and happiness. They all watched that together with Ash's pokemon they stop the Exeggutor. Ash ruffles Tomo's hair as the small boy hugged Ash's leg in panic from earlier.

Melvin's Exeggutor returns to him in happiness. This resulted in Melvin running up to it and giving it a hug. The gang laughed at this action.

The time bomb then goes off just a distance away destroying the carnival. They all found to their relief that no one gets hurt from the blast. "Thank god everyone was evacuated from the carnival." Brock said to them all.

Ash was happy to know that everyone was fine and safe. He ran to his pokemon and checked for their safety. He noticed his Charmander was acting funny. He widened his eyes seeing it glow. Everyone was in shock. They all watched as it evolved into a Charmeleon. Ash smiled at the sight of Torch. "Congratulations Torch! You look amazing. I can't wait to see how you'll be in fights!" Ash said in glee as he went to hug his fire lizard. To the horror of everyone watching, Torch shoot a flame thrower to Ash's face. Ash yelped at this action in shock as he tries to sooth his burnt hair. Ash stares at Torch with uncertainty at this . He then started to question its loyalty to him now.

Mean while Team Rocket is getting carried away by the Exeggutor much to their dismay. The gang was now getting ready to continue on their journey. Ash was walking along the road lost in his thoughts. He starts to think of his Charmeleon and wonders what will be the answer for it's behavior. Ash didn't want to distrust it as he was getting better at trusting pokemon more. He'd guess that he would have to see what the answer will be. His friends are quiet at this knowing that Ash was thinking hard on the incident. They hoped that Torch was just goofing around. They didn't want to deal with a distrustful pokemon when Ash already had an issue with that.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive in a town called Mossgreen Village. They noticed it was a village so small it doesn't have its own pokemon Gym. Ash smiled seeing that it was still a town so there was bound to be food. He smirked hearing Tomo's stomach growling. He was also happy that on the way here he trained his pokemon like crazy. He was displeased with Torch at the moment. So to the shock of his current pokemon team. He hasn't let the his Charmeleon out since then. It didn't surprise his friends or his closest pokemon knowing his history.

Ash was currently now smiling at the egg in his arms and bought it to his cheek. He was happy to keep his mind from going angry at his one disobedient pokemon. He smiled to himself while looking at his egg.. He was happy to know that he would be getting another sweet Eevee. He nuzzled it thinking of this action and wondered how great of a pokemon it will be in the future.

Just as everyone was about to head to the village and anyone that wanted to go anywhere. Brock reveals that their bag of Potions and Antidotes is empty. He said that they should stock up on supplies in town. Everyone agrees with this knowing that this was very important.

Watching the team of twerps from the bushes is Team Rocket that was hot on their trail. They were about to make their move on them to get Ash's pokemon. Just before they get far they discover that Meowth has fallen ill. They decided that the loss of Meowth is worth the capture of Ash's pokemon. Jessie and James begin to leave him behind knowing that Ash's pokemon were more important in their eyes to capture.

Just as they leave Meowth. They are immediately scolded by a strange girl. The girl glares at them and lashes out at them for abandoning their pokemon. Jessie and James get away from the girl. The strange girl then starts to nurse Meowth back to health. Meowth is touched during this process. Meowth slowly starts to fall in love with the girl.

Back with Ash and friends. They were in town checking the scenery. The group arrives at a herbal shop to purchase their medicine. Upon entering the shop they noticed it was dark. "Hello? Anyone here?" Ash questioned. "We'd like to buy some of your potions?" Misty asked. Tomo walked beside Ash looking at the strange jars. Tomo's eyes widened at the sight of the strange things inside them. The then finds an old woman grinding herbs. They walk up to the old lady at this action. They request to buy some Potions and Antidotes. The old lady stops grinding at this. She stares at them then offers them snake root that will cure insomnia and grow hair on their nose and tongue. Tomo yelped at this, "What?!" Ash sweat-dropped at this, "Umm... No thank you maim..." He said with a nervous smile wondering if they were in the right place.

The old woman is then scolded by the same girl who helped Meowth in the forest earlier. She identifies herself as the old lady's granddaughter. She tells them all that her name is Cassandra. Brock immediately falls for her then he tries to make small talk about how he intends to be the best breeder. Before anything else happens, Tomo smacks him in the head with a boomerang, "Tomo got it..." Tomo said dragging the dazed Brock away. Ash and Misty sweat-drops at this.

Cassandra then notices that they are pokemon trainers. She looks at Ash and asks for a pokemon battle. Ash blinks at her and smirks, "Sure! I'm fine with that." Ash said showing that he accepts.

Cassandra leads them to behind the store. She and Ash are on far sides of the field ready for a battle. She sends out her Paras at this. Ash blinked at the cute crab mushroom pokemon. He knew Brock had one and he caught it's evolved form Parasect. Ash calls out Volcan to start off the battle. Before the battle starts, Volcan gives Paras a friendly wave for the battle, but this action causes Paras to cower in fear. Ash sweat-drops at this, "Ok... What is the deal with this Paras?" Ash stated quirking an eyebrow at the cowardly pokemon.

Meanwhile during this,Team Rocket is spying on the battle intent on stealing any pokemon they could. Meowth is distracted by Cassandra seeing that he intends to repay her for healing him.

Back with the group, Cassandra admits her ulterior motive in battling. She tells them that she wants to make this Paras evolve so that she could use Parasect's mushroom to help develop a miracle pokemon medicine. She says that her Paras really needs help to evolve. Ash clicks his tongue at this answer, "I don't like losing at all... It's not fair to make a pokemon pretend it's the best with fake winning... But just this once, I will..." Ash stated scratching his head while staring at the pathetic Paras.

The battle starts and Ash sweat-drops at this seeing that the Paras is acting cowardly and fearful of battling. He remembers that he agreed to "throw the battle" by going easy on Paras. He sighed and looked at his Magby. "Alright Volcan! Give it the smallest Ember attack you can..." Ash calmly said. He watched the battle go off to a rocky start when Volcan fires a small ember at Paras. He immediately face-palms soon after watching the Paras get knocked out at once. While Cassandra tries to get Paras back into shape, Misty suggests Ash try a different Pokémon. Ash stared at her like she was nuts, "Are you kidding? That thing is so weak it took the smallest ember Volcan could muster..." Tomo nods agreeing with Ash. Misty sighs, "Just do it." Ash twitched an eyebrow, but got Volcan to stand beside him.

Ash starts to think of who should go next. He realizes that Paras is both a Bug-type and a Grass-type. He then decides to send out his Cubone. "Alright Rattle! I choose you!" Ash shouted. His Cubone comes out. Ash tells his pokemon the issue. Rattle looks at the Paras and sweat-drops like his trainer. Rattle agrees to go easy on the Paras though. However that does not go too well either. They watched as Rattle's weak Bone Club meant to just tap it also manages to knock it out. Ash face-palms again, "God what a weak Paras!" Ash shouted out in frustration. He tries most of his team and it gets even worse as he tries to think of possible outcomes.

Ash becomes really desperate to help Paras evolve he sends out his Charmeleon. He then realized that it was a bad idea to do so with it being the disobedient thing it was right now. The minute Torch came out it was to late to recall it. "Well since your out. I think you can help us with a problem Torch." Ash commented. He tells him the issue and states to Torch to go easy on Paras. Torch snorts at him much to the groups shock. They watched as it refuses to obey Ash and then starts to get too violent. They watched in terror that instead of doing an easy attack, it launched a full-power Flamethrower at Paras before sending it flying by smacking it with its tail. This causes Paras to run away. "Paras come back!" Cassandra said in panic.

Ash glares at Torch with anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that about Torch?!" Ash shouted walking up to his Charmeleon. He goes to talk more to his pokemon when he is blasted in the face with a flame thrower. Everyone watched this action in horror. "Oh shit... That did not just happen..." Brock commented. Misty bit her lip, "Torch... I can't believe it just did that..." Tomo watched with widened eyes at this as he tightened his grip on Ash's egg. Ash got up with hatred in his eyes as he stared at his Charmeleon. "So this is your true colors... I should have seen it coming with a trainer you had originally. Maybe you guys were meant for each other... Being abusers of acts of kindness and loyalty." Ash said pushing himself off the ground. He turned his back on his shocked Charmeleon who's eyes started to water at that response.

Ash goes over and sits back against the back of the store. Volcan and Rattle jump over to keep him company. They glare over at Torch who was still standing in it's spot. Torch looked over at the pokemon he considered brothers, but watched in shock and sadness that they looked at him in hate. "Meeeellleon..." Torch said sadly. It looked over at his trainers friends and watched with wide eyes as they ignored him. Torch's head drooped at this and sat on the ground feeling depressed at this. Ash took out his Gengar's poke ball and ordered it to look for Paras. He got up with Volcan and Rattle at his heels. He had Tomo carry his Eevee egg. He heard Torch walking behind him, but gave it the cold shoulder much to it's great depression. The gang didn't say so much as a word to the saddened Charmeleon.

As Paras is running away from the scary fight with Charmeleon. It bumps into Meowth who wants to help Cassandra. Meowth then tries to get Jessie and James to help Paras. However at this action, they want to know what's in it for them. Meowth then explains that if Paras evolves into Parasect. Cassandra will be able to make her miracle potion which would be worth millions. Meowth then explains that once they help Cassandra, she'll make Meowth their company mascot. Jessie and James don't see where this would benefit them, but then Meowth explains that he would make them his business managers. He said that he'll most likely have a lot of money to manage. Thinking of the money, Jessie and James agree to this asking Meowth how they'll make their millions. Meowth then explains that he needs Arbok and Weezing.

He said that he needed Paras to get leveling points if the pokemon lose to it. The first to go is Arbok. As it goes off against Paras, but before Arbok can go full-power on it, Meowth intercepts the attack knocking Arbok down. Paras who believes that it had defeated Arbok is shocked. It is then cheered by Jessie and James as if it had scored the knockout. This repeats itself with Weezing and with Meowth, causing Paras to get fired up.

Cassandra along with Ash and company in tow manage to find Paras up a tree. They were grateful with the help of Ash's Gengar that found it. "Thanks Sly. We can manage it from here. Return." Ash commented as he returned his ghost pokemon. The group start to notice Paras had a visibly different mood. It kept pointing at both of Ash's fire pokemon showing that it was showing that it's raring to go. Ash blinked at this action then smirked, "Well Cassandra it looks like we got another battle at hand." He said with a grin. Cassandra smiled, "Oh Paras! Let's win this!" Paras chattered and nods showing it wants to battle.

While Team Rocket is watching from a nearby bush hoping for Ash to actually help them with their plan. They wanted Ash to get the Paras to evolve.

Ash sends out Rattle to battle again. Paras gloats to the Cubone to come closer and manages to prod it in the tail. Rattle screeches at this action with tears as it pets his tail. As Rattle prepares to retaliate from the cheap shot, it is reminded by Ash to throw the fight. It sighs at this action wanting to pelt the Paras, but instead Rattle falls over. He groans pretending to be unconsciousness.

Ash glares at the cheating Paras and growls, "I don't like that use of sportsmanship. Alright Volcan. Show that thing your battle style. Go easy on it just not to easy. I don't like it's cheating wins..." Ash commented. Misty was about to say something, but stopped at Ash's glare. Volcan nods and steps into the fight. Torch was about to do so, but is stopped by Rattle much to it's surprise. "Cuuubone..." Rattle growled out shaking a fist at it. Torch growls back at it wanting to fight the Paras instead. Torch then started saying that he was the strongest here. Rattle gets angry at that remark and states that it was the most hated pokemon here. Rattle also stated it wasn't the strongest and that Ash's other pokemon team will kill him after finding out what he was saying. Torch looked at Rattle with shock at this realizing to it's horror that this was true.

Ash get's his Volcan to start battling the Paras like crazy. Volcan who is pumped at this action is happy to get his father to be happy again. Volcan growled at the thought of Torch at the moment. The Magby didn't like that the Charmeleon was once his nice older brother. Volcan didn't want anything to do with him if it kept hurting his father. Just the thought got Volcan angry. At this action, Volcan froze feeling all sorts of emotion. Ash watched his Magby freeze wondering what was wrong. Then his eyes widened as he watched Volcan evolve. He prayed in his mind that his first egg pokemon doesn't disobey him like Torch. Once the light cleared away their was a Magmar standing in his Magby's place. "Maaagggmar..." It stated. Ash bit his lip, "Volcan?" Ash said softly worried for his pokemon to be like Torch. To his amazement and happiness, Volcan turned to Ash was a smile. Volcan gave Ash the thumbs up and went back to battling. Ash smiled at this and a small tear fell unnoticed to all, but Torch. The Charmeleon looked down at this action in sadness realizing his trainer will most likely never trust him again.

Soon after to the little battle with Ash's new Magmar, Paras begins to evolve into Parasect. Ash smiles, "Wow. 2 evolutions today. Nice..." Everyone hails Parasect's success, including Team Rocket who feel they're about to board the money train.

Ash was now standing in front of his new Magmar. "Volcan." Ash said softly and then to Volcan's surprise hugged him. Volcan's eyes softened at this action and hugged Ash back just as tightly. Volcan knew right then and there that his father-figure was worried that he would be just like Torch. Volcan's eyes narrowed at this. Ash pulled away and brought his arm up to wipe his face. "I'm proud of you Volcan. So very proud of you. Congratulations boy you earned it." Ash commented to his Magmar. Volcan smiled at this action, "Magmar!" Ash's friends watched with smiles on their faces happy for their friend and brother to get a good outcome. Torch who was watching felt happy at this and wished Volcan a congrats. Ash returns all his pokemon with a smile. When he stops at Torch his good mood is done. He tries to ignore his now obeying Charmeleon, but then sighs as he reluctantly returned it remembering the good times he had with it.

As Ash and his friends leave for the next destination. They are thanked by Cassandra for their help. She wishes him luck in the future to be a good pokemon trainer. Cassandra's grandmother tells Ash that he has the skill for his Charmeleon. He just has one with a lot of pride and arrogance. Ash's eyes darken at that and the old women wondered if that was the right response to say.

After the group leaves. Team Rocket is left feeling like zeros again as Cassandra wants a Persian to be her Mascot. So all that work they did for Paras to evolve was all for nothing.

* * *

Ash and his friends are now walking through a desert. They were looking for a place to sleep for the night. By the time they arrive at a town that was called Neon Town, it's already dark. Tomo was yawning at this and Ash had to keep shaking him to stay awake. They are interested in the city and the lights. "Neon Town is a city that is open 24 hours!" Brock said as they passed Casinos. The group is in awe at this.

While in the city and checking the place out. A mean looking guy bumps into Ash and gets mad at the boy. Ash glares at the man who flinches at his dead eye, "Hey you bumped into me asshole! Say your sorry!" Ash shouted. The man growls at Ash, "You little punk! I'll show you!" Ash smirks, "Go ahead bring it old man!" Ash snarls out. The 2 of them go at it. Ash punching the guy in the face and the man punching Ash in the gut. Ash claws the man in the face. Tomo watches wide eyed, "Big bro sure knows how to fight..." Misty sighs, "Wow what a role model." Brock frowns, "I don't think this is such a good idea." Brock remembered how violent Ash could get in these things as he remembered Damein. The guy who Ash was fighting was starting to get the hint that this boy was a wild card.

As the situation gets more heated and a crowd starts forming. Officer Jenny steps in and stops them. "Alright you two! There's no fighting here!" She pulls them apart, but not before Ash kicks the man in the nuts. The men in the crowd wince at this, "Damn..." Ash smirks with a bloody lip at the downed man, "I won asshole..." Officer Jenny talks to the group that they should go get a hotel and not get into anymore fights. She also starts saying that they should leave town if they don't want to deal with issues like this. The Officer leaves soon after to break up another fight. Misty notices that this Jenny is a bit cranky.

Ash wipes his bloody lip and gets his Eevee egg from Tomo. He sees his little brother yawning once more and gets them to go to a hotel.

Team Rocket shows up in town where James bumps into the same guy Ash had encountered earlier. He gets mad at the guy, but unlike Ash. James ends up getting punched repeatedly over the head. Meanwhile Jessie is getting spanked by a large woman for bumping into her. They don't defeat themselves with this action.

The next morning as Ash and the gang come out of a hotel. They start to notice several people arguing with one another. Ash sighs, "I don't know about you guys... But, I don't want to get into another fight again..." The group decides to leave the town agreeing with Ash. They wanted to be somewhere quiet and away from all of the chaos.

They head to a forest outside the city. They all sighed in relief as they heard nothing but silence. Soon while walking deeper into the forest they spot a Jigglypuff. Misty expresses her desire to catch one. She calls out her Staryu. She sends out Staryu and it uses Double-Edge on Jigglypuff. The little pink round pokemon gets upset and cries. Ash lifts a brow at this, "That Jigglypuff didn't do a thing to stop the attack coming. Wonder what it's problem is?" Ash commented. Tomo nodded agreeing with his bro. Ash pulls out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Jigglypuff: **_A Balloon Pokémon. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song. _

Brock finds this Jigglypuff strange saying that they weren't usually like this. Misty squeals at it and asks for it to sing for them. They ask and notice the Jigglypuff get saddened. The gang then find out that this Jigglypuff has a problem with singing. Misty apologizes for attacking it earlier and hugs the Pokémon. "So that's why it didn't attack. That sucks..." Ash said with a blink. Misty decides that they should teach it to sing. Ash and the gang nodded agreeing to help. The Jigglypuff is grateful for this.

Hiding and spying on the gang Team Rocket decides they want to use the Jigglypuff to put the people of Neon Town to sleep. They reveal themselves to the gang wearing costumes and proceed to sing their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James:** James!

******Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

After they finish, Ash glares and sends out his Dratini to battle. James sends out his Weezing. Marine, using Twister, which spins Weezing around in circles, resulting in Weezing's Poison Gas attack to backfire on Team Rocket. Misty calls her Staryu and orders it to blast Team Rocket away using Water Gun. After dealing with Team Rocket the group go back to helping Jigglypuff.

Misty gives Jigglypuff some lessons on breath control when singing. Ash compliments her for having a good singing voice. Marine sings along as well. When Ash compliments to his tiny dragon pokemon. Jigglypuff gets annoyed and secretly kicks his Dratini. Marine gets annoyed at this and body slams her."Draaaa..." Marine growled out glaring at the downed balloon pokemon. Marine huffed and slithered back under Ash's legs. Ash sweat-drops at this, "Cat fight..."

Misty inflates a balloon and puts it in Jigglypuff's mouth. The air inside inflates inside and Jigglypuff goes flying. "That didn't help at all..." Tomo questioned watching the Jigglypuff flying about. Brock helps Jigglypuff by giving it a fruit that can help make its throat feel better. Jigglypuff takes a bite out of the fruit and starts singing. Marine cooes then starts celebrating, but Jigglypuff kicks her again. This time out of joy. Marine twitches an eyebrow at this, "Drrraaaaa..." She huffed.

Misty requests for Jigglypuff to sing. "Please sing for us?" She questioned. Jigglypuff obliges and starts singing beautifully. The group sit down to listen. Ash's Dratini is curled up around him thinking that Jigglypuff might decide to kick him.

Team Rocket who is hiding behind some bushes. Starts to set up the recorder to capture Jigglypuff's voice. As Jigglypuff sings everyone starts to fall asleep. When Jigglypuff notices everyone sleeping, it gets upset. It goes through Ash's backpack and pulls out a black marker. Jigglypuff then starts to scribble markings all over their faces. It also finds Team Rocket sleeping and tries waking them up with DoubleSlap. Unable to wake them up, Jigglypuff scribbles on their faces as well.

Ash and the gang wake up only to find their faces covered with markings. "What the hell?!" Ash shouted in alarm and sees his egg also has markings. He twitches an eyebrow and goes to rub it off. Marine growls and glares at the angered Jigglypuff. Tomo whines and starts to rub his face clean. Soon everyone rubs their face to get the markings off it. They turn to see that Jigglypuff is mad at them.

Misty realizes that they must have fallen asleep during the performance and apologizes to Jigglypuff. Brock and Ash frown at this. "Why would it be mad like that?" Brock stated. Ash snorted, "I don't think it knows that it's species are suppose to put things to sleep. That's why they sing..." Ash commented. The Jigglypuff hears this and gets frustrated. "Ash! Try to see it's reason." Misty said. Ash snorts, "Alright. I will, but it should remember not to get annoyed if people fall asleep. That's why they sing. It's a freaking attack!" Ash shouted to her.

Soon everyone tries to cheer it up by letting their Pokémon listen to its singing. However to everyone's surprise, other then Ash's. All of their Pokémon also fall asleep. Misty asks if Ash's Gengar can work. Ash snorts and points to his sleeping ghost pokemon. Misty sweat-drops, "Oh..."

Team Rocket finally wakes up and see their faces are covered with markings as well. They rub it off and proceed to check the recording. Unfortunately, the recorder did not capture Jigglypuff's singing. What it instead recorded was their loud snoring instead.

Brock suggests an idea of letting Jigglypuff perform for the people in Neon Town, which Team Rocket is happy to hear. When they get into town, the gang looks for a place for Jigglypuff to sing. Every place they went to people laughed either in their faces, doors slamming, or was just ignored. A stage truck then pulls over; Jessie and James who are disguised as rock stars offers them their stage.

With the stage is set, Jigglypuff starts singing. The voice is so strong that everyone in the town starts falling asleep. Team Rocket whose ears were not closed properly soon fall asleep as well. Ash and the gang sleep beside the stage. Tomo is sleeping curled up beside his big brother. Ash was sleeping with his egg tightly clenched in his arms. Misty and Brock sleep bundled beside them. Soon after Jigglypuff ends it's song. It noticed everyone was alseep. Jigglypuff gets really upset with all of them and goes to scribble markings on everyone's faces within the town.

When the townspeople wake up. The group noticed that they seem friendlier to one another. The guy who bumped into Ash earlier even apologizes to him. Ash gave the guy a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry to man. I hope the fight didn't mess you up to badly." Ash said scratching his head for his bad temper. The guy waves him off saying it was fine. He even told Ash that was some great fighting back there. Ash laughed at that.

Misty looks for Jigglypuff and realizes it was gone. Team Rocket awakens and leaves the city looking very happy. They are seen to be in a good mood.

As Ash and the gang leave the city relaxed and happy. They are unaware of Jigglypuff following them close behind.

* * *

**End Chapter 21**

* * *

Ash now has a Charmeleon and Magmar**.** I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

Bulbasaur: Alpha (male)

**Charmeleon**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magmar**: Volcan (male)

**Gyarados**: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

**Seadra:** Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

**Magnemite:** Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) _mothers pokemon_

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Dratini**: Marine (female)

**Pikachu:** Small One (female)

**Egg:** Eevee

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_ Prehistoric pokemon, Chansey operation, Marriage  
_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Brock suggests an idea of letting Jigglypuff perform for the people in Neon Town, which Team Rocket is happy to hear. When they get into town, the gang looks for a place for Jigglypuff to sing. Every place they went to people laughed either in their faces, doors slamming, or was just ignored. A stage truck then pulls over; Jessie and James who are disguised as rock stars offers them their stage. _

_With the stage is set, Jigglypuff starts singing. The voice is so strong that everyone in the town starts falling asleep. Team Rocket whose ears were not closed properly soon fall asleep as well. Ash and the gang sleep beside the stage. Tomo is sleeping curled up beside his big brother. Ash was sleeping with his egg tightly clenched in his arms. Misty and Brock sleep bundled beside them. Soon after Jigglypuff ends it's song. It noticed everyone was alseep. Jigglypuff gets really upset with all of them and goes to scribble markings on everyone's faces within the town. _

_When the townspeople wake up. The group noticed that they seem friendlier to one another. The guy who bumped into Ash earlier even apologizes to him. Ash gave the guy a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry to man. I hope the fight didn't mess you up to badly." Ash said scratching his head for his bad temper. The guy waves him off saying it was fine. He even told Ash that was some great fighting back there. Ash laughed at that. _

_Misty looks for Jigglypuff and realizes it was gone. Team Rocket awakens and leaves the city looking very happy. They are seen to be in a good mood. _

_As Ash and the gang leave the city relaxed and happy. They are unaware of Jigglypuff following them close behind._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang are walking in an area called Grampa Canyon. They were chatting amongst themselves when they see a large group of people walking with picks and shovels. Ash blinks at this sight in question, "What's going on down there?" Tomo shrugs at this also wondering what was the issue. Tomo turns to Ash, "I wonder what everyone is doing with those picks and shovels?" Tomo questioned to his big brother. Ash goes to say something when he is interrupted, "Don't you know anything?!" Said a voice that Ash hated. Ash twitched an eye and turned around to see his rival Gary.

Gary smirks at Ash and is in a nice guy pose. He was dressed up in a Indiana Jones get up. Ash twitched an eye at the sight of him. Gary walks over to him arrogantly, "Hey Ashy boy! Not only late as usual, but clueless too." Gary commented. Ash growls at this tightening his grip on his egg. Gary see's this and smirks, "Another baby? Wow Ashy you sure are quick." Gary stated. Ash twitched. Tomo glared, "Who you!?" Gary turns to stare at the wild boy and blinks, "Who are you?" Gary questioned. Tomo growls, "Tomo. Ash is my big brother!" Gary laughs, "This wimp? You shouldn't go around saying that. Ashy is a loser." Tomo glared at Gary after hearing that. "Tomo thinks Gary is the loser..." Tomo stated not impressed and to the surprise of everyone kicks him in the shin. Gary's jaw drops, "What the?! Why you little!" Gary was about to get in when he is stopped by Ash getting in his way, "You messing with my little brother Gare-bear? I don't like the looks of this." Ash stated looking Gary in the eye.

Gary notices his rivals protective actions and snorts at this. He then starts to explain that he and the group are here for the Fossil Rush. He stated it was because of a great 'Pokemon Discovery'. Ash nods understanding this answer. "Hmmm... Sounds fun. I kinda want to try it out and see what we can find." Ash said pondering. Tomo nods thinking that it would be cool. Ash grins and ruffles his little brother's hair. Gary watches this and see's his rival is changing more and more they meet. He then starts to walk away wanting to do the expectation.

Jigglypuff who was watching them also appears. It jumps up on a boulder ready to sing, but noticed the group leave without noticing it. It sweat-drops at this and gets frustrated.

Ash and crew soon find a large area of the canyon where many people, including Ash's rival Gary are currently digging. Gary found something and starts to gloat to his fans that he found a fossil already. His fan girls squeal. Ash sweat-drops at this, "Oh gag me..." Ash commented. Tomo looks at his brother in question. Ash nervously grins, "Nothing. I'm just annoyed." Tomo nods agreeing with Ash showing he too was annoyed with his Gary guy. They watched as Gary's ego grew until an old man came to look at his supposed fossil. Ash and Tomo both then laughed their asses off when they found it was fossilized pokemon manure. Ash and Tomo then high-fived each other at this action. Misty and Brock sweat-dropped at this. The group got ready to head down to dig.

However before they could go down to look for fossils they stumble across Team Rocket. Team Rocket spots them and gets angry realizing their plans might get damaged. They accidentally reveal their plan to blow up the canyon and steal all the fossils. The group is horrified by this. Ash glares, "Oh no you don't!"

They watched as Meowth lights the fuse. Ash widens his eyes at this and runs up to Team Rocket. They reveal that the fuse is lit already. He gets Misty and Brock to get help. Ash then sends out Marine to make an attempt to put the flame out. Ash, Tomo and Ash's Dratini soon chase after the fuse trying to put it out. Jessie, James, and Meowth chase after them to stop them. They call out Arbok and Weezing try to stop him. Team Rocket then trips and start rolling down the pathway. It results on a ball of people and pokemon rolling into Ash. They all land right beside the dynamite.

As the fuse draws near to the dynamite they all panic. They all watched the dynamite begin to detonate. Ash widens his eyes and grabs Tomo into his arms. He placed his Eevee egg safely inside his backpack earlier. Everyone falls into a crack forming in the ground. Ash tightens his grip on Tomo in his arms. They all scream falling to the hole.

Ash, Tomo, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing are now trapped in an underground cave. Only Ash's Dratini escapes from the rubble. Upon hearing the massive explosion, Misty and Brock run to the pile of rubble and start digging out rock and soil with Dratini. "Ash!" Brock shouted in panic. "Tomo!" Misty said worried for the little boy.

In the cave, Ash, Tomo, Team Rocket, and their pokemon begin arguing over whose fault it is that they're down there. Tomo is scared at this and feels Ash's attempt to calm him down. He hugs his big brother in worry. "Now don't you worry. I know that our friends are looking for a way to save us. Ok." Ash said to Tomo firmly as he ruffled his hair. Tomo nods and believes Ash. Everyone then freezes when they hear growls. The group is soon confronted by fossil pokemon that they do not recognize. Ash checks his Pokédex at the sight of them.

**Pokedex ****Omanyte**, **Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops: **_It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive._

Jessie and James begin to speculate that the explosion must have awakened them from thousands of years of sleep. Regardless to this Team Rocket begins to contemplate stealing the pokemon for their boss. They attempt to catch them by throwing poke balls at the fossil pokemon. A Kabutops growls at this as it blocks the balls and they are rebounded at Meowth. All of the fossil pokemon start approaching the group to attack. Ash gets nervous at this and sees Tomo gripping his vest in panic.

Ash looks back at the pokemon and knew right then and there he was gonna catch him some prehistoric pokemon. He pulls out his Magmar, "Volcan! I choose you!" Volcan comes out and awaits Ash's orders. Ash points to the prehistoric pokemon. Volcan's eyes widened at the sight of them, "Volcan! Let's catch us some extinct pokemon! Use your Fire Blast!" Ash shouted hugging Tomo to him. His Magmar nods and begins the to attack. It hits the pokemon with powerful fire attacks. Ash grins and throws his pokeballs at a Kabutops and Omastar. He notices Tomo looking at them uncertainly and gives him 2 storage balls. "Here catch some Tomo. This is a once in a lifetime chance." Ash stated gripping his pokeballs. Tomo looks at Ash in shock then grins. He throws the pokeballs on a Kabuto and Omanyte.

Ash and Tomo sigh in relief when the rest of the prehistoric are gone on their side. They look over to Team Rocket to see how they were doing. They sweat-dropped watching a chase scene with the left over fossil pokemon chasing Team Rocket.

Then all of a sudden the pokemon freeze. They soon run away deeper into the cave. Ash frowns at this, "This isn't good." He stated gripping Tomo tighter to him. Everyone is now confused and nervous. They soon realize why the pokemon ran off.

An Aerodactyl swoops in, knocking over Magmar who was protecting Ash and Tomo. Now angry at this action Volcan tries to attack the Aerodactyl, but is smacked into a boulder. Volcan grunts in pain as it gets back up again slowly. The Aerodectyl lands on a huge boulder and stares at them. It roars at them angrily. The group gulp at the sight of it. Ash while hugging Tomo pulls out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Aerodectyl: **_An extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey._

Ash is horrified at this statement and grabs Tomo's hand. The Aerodactyl starts to chase them with Ash holding tightly to Tomo's hand. "Come on run!" Ash shouted in panic. They stop before the blocked exit they came in. Everyone froze hearing Brock and Misty's voices. They told them they were just about to get him and Tomo out. Ash shouts for them to hurry.

Ash yelps in terror when Aerodactyl grabs onto him with its claws. The blocked exit is cleared at this time. The Aerodactyl begins to fly towards the surface. Before the flying Pokémon can get too far, Tomo and Volcan jump on board.

Back above ground, Brock's Golem had finally dug a hole through the rubble. The Aerodactyl flies out of the hole in the ground, dropping Tomo and Volcan on its way out. Misty and Brock question where Ash is. Tomo frightfully points to Aerodactyl who perches on a cliff with Ash still in hand. Ash was twisting around trying to free himself from the grip of the flying pokemon. He screams as it closes in to eat him.

Volcan wants to battle the Aerodactyl as Aerodactyl had earlier attacked him, but the Aerodactyl just taunts it. Volcan knew he couldn't get the flying pokmeon. Tomo fearfully looks at the flying pokemon and is scared for his brother's safety. He spots his brother's traveling bag. He sees in it his brother's egg and some poke balls. He quickly looks inside trying to find help. He spots Ash's Charmeleon's poke ball. He bites his lip in panic wondering if it's a good choice, but freezes hearing Ash's scream. He quickly grabs Torch's poke ball and releases him.

Torch comes out with a roar and looks to see Tomo staring at him in fear. "Please Torch! Listen to me! Help Ash now! He's in trouble!" Tomo points to the Aerodactyl on a perch with Ash in it's talons. Torch's eyes widened in horror, "Meeellllon!" Torch shouted at it. Aerodactyl calmly looks at it and huffs to go back to trying to eat Ash. Torch's eyes narrowed wanting to make his trainer respect him again. He didn't want his friend and master to die. He already regretted hurting him earlier when he knew his trainers history. Hearing Ash's scream did it. He roared in anger that seemed to make him glow. Everyone freezes at the sight of Torch evolving. Ash's friends watch in horror hoping Torch doesn't get worst. Ash who was trying to make himself small saw this and prayed his new Charizard could help him.

Volcan glances at his older brother, Torch. "Magggmar..." Volcan stated pointing to Ash. Torch nodded, "Gmph." Torch opens his new wings to fly up to Aerodactyl and give it a beating. Aerodactyl flies off with Ash in it's talons. Ash yelps and tries to free himself, which shows to be difficult as the flying pokemon's talons clench. Ash screams out in pain as it becomes hard to breath. His Charizard sees this and roars in anger. Ash's vision gets fuzzy and looks to Torch, "Torch..." He says with a wince. Charizard hears his trainers pain and tries to fly faster.

Meanwhile on the ground as everyone watched in terror. Tomo was biting his lip hoping his big brother was gonna be fine. Volcan was standing beside Tomo incase anymore pokemon come near his trainers little brother. Misty is desperate to help Ash. She quickly spots Jigglypuff and tells it to sing to make the Aerodactyl fall asleep. Jigglypuff agrees and quite happily sings.

This action of course starts sending everyone in the canyon to sleep. Aerodactyl who is starting to fall asleep drops into the canyon missing the exit hole. In it's flying it dropped Ash before falling. However, Torch manages to stay awake by covering its ears and catches his knocked out trainer. He quickly spots the downed Aerodactyl just as the song takes its toll. Torch grunts and grabs a poke ball on Ash's belt. Torch caught the Aerodactyl hoping that he redeemed itself in Ash's eyes after catching the prehistoric pokemon. Torch then hits the ground asleep after doing all his hard work. Torch was curled up beside Ash at this action with a small smile. Ash also currently had his hands on a egg, he had rolled right next too.

Jigglypuff after seeing that everyone had fallen asleep gets angry. It starts to draw markings all over everyone's faces with its marker out of anger.

After awakening, Officer Jenny announces that the whole thing was a dream caused by Jigglypuff's song. Everyone except for Ash's group knows that it wasn't. Ash was smiling at Torch's poke ball softly after realizing when he awoke that his new Charizard saved him. He also found to his amazement it caught him that Aerodactyl. He knew right then and there that his once affectionate Torch was back. He smiles at the poke ball knowing when it's time for training they'll be good buddies once more.

As Ash and the gang leave with smiles on their faces at this adventure. Tomo is quickly latching onto Ash's shirt hoping that he never leaves his sight. Ash reveals to them all that he had found a pokemon egg at the site. The group is shocked at this and says that he already has an egg. Ash smiles and says that why he was gonna give it to anyone who wanted an infant pokemon. The group is shocked at this. Misty opens and closes her hands with uncertainty. Ash sees this and hands her the egg. "For you Misty. I know you wanted an infant pokemon. So here for you. This can count as my gift for you since you saved my life." Ash said with a smile. Misty touched by this goes and hugs Ash. The group smiles at this action.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket and their pokemon are still trapped in the cave. They are with the sleeping Fossil Pokémon only feet away.

* * *

The group was currently at a local city. Tomo was in a tree at the moment and he was currently eating a different fruit. Tomo quickly freezes at this as he turns red. He jumps off the tree and runs to the group in panic. Ash widens his eyes and checks Tomo's temperature. He's burning up. Brock quickly suggests that they take Tomo to quickly see a doctor.

They run down the path to look for a any medical centers. They eventually reach a hospital and ask for help from a doctor. The doctor doesn't pay much attention to Ash's pleas for help, but when Misty starts pleading the doctor gives in. He starts saying that he can't resist a pretty face. Thinking Misty is the one in need of help, the doctor asks her what the problem was. After explaining that Tomo was the sick one, Ash glares, "My brother is sick here old man! I think he has a allergy or something! Save him your the doctor!" Ash shouted in anger.

The doctor quickly jumps into action after realizing that boy must be in danger. He agrees to help Ash with Tomo's allergy issue. He takes Tomo back on a stretcher with Ash watching in worry. He paced around hoping his little brother in all but blood was ok. Misty and Brock try to calm him down telling him Tomo will be fine.

Ash saw the Doctor come back with a tired, but healthy Tomo. The doctor stated he had to pump Tomo's stomach to get rid of the issue. Ash hugs his brother and thanks the Doctor for saving him. The Doctor smiles and tells Ash it's alright after realizing that in his selfish moment from earlier, he almost caused a patient to get into a more serious problem. He was happy to find that it was a mild case of an allergy attack, but still deadly left untreated. He warned Tomo not to eat those strange berries, he ate earlier. He told Ash to take special precautions at this, which Ash agreed too. The doctor introduces himself as Dr. Proctor.

Soon the phone then starts ringing. The group look to the doctor to see if he'll answer. The doctor refuses to answer, saying he's "off duty" at the moment. Brock answers the call and he learns that it's Nurse Joy. She informs the group that there has been a violent accident involving a truck of pokemon stolen by Team Rocket. She quickly tells them that the pokemon are in dire need of medical attention. With the Pokemon Center at full capacity, the extra room of the hospital is needed. The doctor comes in at this time as he was listening in. Instead of giving Nurse Joy a serious answer, he asks her out much to the groups suck and disgust. This makes Nurse Joy angry and frustrated.

Ash looked at the man, "Wow. Just wow..." Ash stated rubbing the crease of his forehead in wonder. The group copies Ash's action realizing the doctor is a lazy flirt.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket who are at the scene of the accident. Jessie and James are having a heated argument. Meowth is feeling down because the charm on his head is missing.

Back at the hospital the doctor starts to give everyone their uniforms and equipment. They look at him in shock. "We're only kids sir!" Ash shouted to the doctor in alarm. The doctor says that he needs their help because he is short on staff. Ash stared at the man and sighed, "Alright. I'll help. I can't do surgery, but I'll help with whatever, I can." Ash stated.

Tomo nods beside him. Ash frowns and tells Tomo to sit back and relax. Ash tells him to lay down and take a nap. Tomo is reluctant to do so, but with Ash's actions he does so. Ash gives him the groups and his back pack to watch over when he was asleep. Everyone quickly changes clothing. Ash was wearing his hair tightly back in a high pony tail. He rolled up his sleeves for easy grabbing incase some pokemon got violent. Misty and Brock did the same. Everyone was now waiting for the injured pokemon to arrive.

When the injured Pokémon arrive on stretchers pushed by a Chansey, everyone starts to get to work. Ash noticed a crying Cubone, "Well we got ourselves a crier." Ash calls out his Espeon to hold down a Cubone with psychic who keeps on struggling in pain. The doctor tells Ash that he likes the idea of not touching the patient with force. So he likes Ash's idea of using psychic to keep Cubone from thrashing. Misty sees it's sadness and comforts it. This seems to successfully calm it down. Dr. Proctor says that Misty is a natural. Ash smiled agreeing that it took skill to handle a Cubone.

Team Rocket comes in bringing more patients with them namely Jessie's Arbok and a Raticate. The doctor proceeds by asking Jessie out for some pizza. Jessie is impressed with the doctor. Ash spots Team Rocket and glares at them. "What the hell are you doing here!" Ash shouted with his hands on his hips. James looks at Ash in shock, "The twerps a MD?" Ash huffed, "I'm 10 years old moron... I'm not old enough to be one..." Ash said in sarcastic tone. James frowned at that remark.

Ash then tells the doctor not to help Team Rocket, but Dr. Proctor explains that it was his job to heal others. He tells him not to judge. Meowth is still stressing over the loss of his charm. A Chansey tries to cheer him up, but does not succeed.

Everyone is busy helping all the injured pokemon that was coming in, even Jessie and James pitch in. They are all working together diligently. Brock and James were helping each other with a Pinsir. Brock was glueing it's horn back on. It grumbled in happiness to be feeling better. James is terrified at it's grumbling, while Brock laughs saying that it's just thanking them.

Jessie and Misty were working on a Weepinbell and Voltorb. They were working carefully so Voltorb didn't self-destruct. Jessie freaked out at this and left. Chansey jumps into her roll and pulls the Voltorb out of the Weepinbell's mouth quickly. Misty calms the tired Weepinbell and it smiles at Misty.

Ash was working on a Tauros and Nidoking at the moment. They were thrashing a lot which wasn't good. So he had to get his psychic pokemon and himself to calm them down. Their psychic powers seemed to calm the rowdy pokemon down.

Ash and Brock were currently staring at the newest pokemon they needed to help. Ash sweat-dropped at this, "This is gonna be hard." The pokemon is a hyper Dodrio who was in need of untangling. Ash growls at it, "Hey! Settle down!" Ash shouted at it in frustration. Brock grimaces, "We can't get near it..." The doctor comes by and explains the bird pokemon. He gets ready to give it a shot. Just as the doctor prepares an anesthetic injection to calm it down.

The Dodrio lunges at Dr. Proctor, causing the doctor to inadvertently stab himself with the injection. The doctor then falls asleep. With no doctor on hand, Ash decides to weaken Dodrio with his own pokmeon. He has Evlon use psychic followed by Small One's Thunderbolt. These attacks knock out the Dodrio who is dazed from this. Ash grins and gets to work.

Later while the treatment is still going on, Jessie and James decide that they are going to steal all of the injured pokemon. They take off the uniforms and start reciting their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

They didn't manage to finish it because, Meowth unexpectedly interrupts them saying that he still wanting its charm. Jessie and James try to hold back Ash, Misty and Brock with a "stretcher catcher" contraption.

Chansey faces James, who threatens Ash with a big needle. Ash glares at James with his eyes glowing blue a bit. Jessie commands Arbok and James commands Weezing to attack Chansey, but their pokemon didn't budge one bit.

Dr. Proctor who has just awoken, states that Arbok and Weezing will not attack Chansey because they were cared for by it when they were injured. Hearing this response in anger, Jessie throws a beaker at him. To the surprise of everyone Dr. Proctor simply cuts it in half using a scalpel. Dr. Proctor then shows them his "arsenal" that's in his doctor's coat. His "arsenal" consists of sharp tools, such as shots, scissors, and scalpels. Ash and his friends are freed by the Chansey. Ash smirks and shows his psychic pokemon that are around. All of them and himself seem to glow showing their powers.

Team Rocket runs out of the building being chased by the "stretcher catchers" Ash and his psychic pokemon are controlling. Team Rocket ends up "blasting off again" when the Voltorb that James snuck away with self-destructs. Upon landing on the hard ground the charm on Meowth's head pops out of its head. It makes Meowth very happy while dazed.

With the pokemon all treated Dr. Proctor tell Ash and his friends that they should be doctors and asks them if they want to stay and train. Misty gives a smile and states her interest in becoming a doctor. Then says that she still has a lot to learn about water pokemon. Ash smiles and thanks the doctor for some of the teachings he learned and will put them to good use if his pokemon or friends are injured. The doctor smiles at this and wishes them luck on their journey.

Ash and friends then bid farewell to the good doctor and continue on their journey.

* * *

The group was now walking across the countryside in peace. Ash was happy with carrying his Eevee egg knowing that sometime soon it was gonna hatch. He was walking with a bit of a bunch to him after training his team. He greeted Torch like they were old buddies. Torch was so happy that he was redeemed in Ash's eyes he hugged Ash very tightly. Ash had to pat the overly happy Charizard to let him free once more.

The group was walking for a while when they come across a poster of a young boy. They stared at it noticed the word 'Missing' above it. They found to their shock the boy bore a great resemblance to James of Team Rocket. "That looks like James..." Ash commented tilting his head. Tomo nodded, "Definably James..."

Just then as they were talking more about the James look a like. A limousine shows up beside them. Ash grabbed Tomo's arm and pulled him closer. His mother always said if a strange car pulls up beside you it's usually not a good sign.

The doors open and a old man comes out to address them. The old man asks the group if they've seen the boy. Ash blinks at him and stated, "We have if he's James from Team Rocket." Excited by hearing their answer, the man cries in joy then takes the gang with him in the limo. Ash yelps, "What the hell! Put me down!" Ash shouted not liking this at all.

Jessie, James, and Meowth show up shortly afterwards and examine the poster. Jessie and Meowth are convinced that the boy in the poster is James. Said man hears this and shouts that he denies it. James heard his teammates wanting to go to get the reward. Reluctantly James agrees to follow Ash and friends in the limousine.

When the limousine arrives at a sizable mansion. "Wow! That's huge!" Tomo shouted in awe. The old man snorts at this. He is revealed to be James's Butler Hopkins. He informs everyone that the mansion is merely the home of James's Growlithe, Growlie. Tomo blushed at that, "So? It's still huge for a freaking Growlithe..." Ash nodded agreeing that house was to big.

The real mansion is next door, and several times larger. Hopkins tells Ash and the gang all about how James's family is very wealthy. He then talks about that James ran away from his home at a young age. Hopkins tells them that both of James's parents passed away earlier that morning. Hopkins says that unless James marries his fiance in twenty-four hours, everything his parents had left for him will go to charity. Team Rocket has also arrived, and is hiding out of sight on the roof. They are hearing everything Hopkins is saying in shock. They want that money. James isn't very keen on this idea at all.

As the gang wonder how to find James to tell him the news. Team Rocket falls off the roof in front of them. Jessie and Meowth are thinking of James's inheritance. James just wants to leave. His teammates start beating on him because he refuses to get married.

Ash glares at them, "Hey! Don't beat James up just because he doesn't want to get married. It might be a ugly old hag..." Ash stated. Brock agrees that it's James's decision on whether he wants to get married or not. James is distraught about this. He then tells everyone a story from before he dropped out of Pokemon Tech and joined a bicycle gang. He tells everyone of when he died on a cold night with Growlie howling sadly into the night.

Everyone is starting to cry at this except for Ash and Misty. "What the hell are you guys crying for?!" Ash screamed at them. Misty growls, "James is alive right in front of you!" She exclaimed. This made everyone realize it was true what Ash and Misty were saying. They all then glared at James. James starts to state, he is confused about the past. He then tries to make a run for it, but Jessie and Meowth lasso him back. They want him to fake the wedding and then run off with the cash.

A few minutes later, James has changed into a blue suit and has his mouth covered. Everyone was mostly sweat-dropping at Jessie and Meowth are wearing their invisible costumes. Ash twitched an eyebrow at this, "That is the lamest plan, I think they've ever done..." Tomo nods, "Wow..."

They all watched as Team Rocket knocked on the door. Jessie was speaking for James behind her invisible costume. Hopkins is overjoyed to see his master home again.

Ash and his friends are confused as to why Hopkins can't see Jessie and Meowth. "Is that old man blind?" Ash questioned. "Needs glasses?" Tomo answered. Misty and Brock shrug.

Hopkins then started to lead James up to the room where his deceased parents rest in peace. Jessie who was still speaking for James, begins to blurt out how she wants the money. Ash and the group face-palm at this action, "Wow. Just wow..." Ash said shaking his head.

Just then to everyone's surprise. Other then James who twitches an eye. Laughing can be heard from inside the coffins. To everyone's surprise out jumped James's parents who were both alive. Tomo blinks at this, "They were alive the whole time?" Ash snorts, "Now, I see where James get's it from..." Everyone sweat-drops at that.

James then explains to Jessie and Meowth that he knew that they would "pull a stunt like this" to try and get him to come home. Now it is revealed that James isn't confused about the past, and the reason for wanting to leave so badly was because he doesn't want to get married. James tries to escape from his parents. Unfortunately he is caught by Hopkins immediately, along with Jessie and Meowth. Ash and friends realize that this was all part of a big plan to get James to come home and get married. "I feel sorry for him." Ash commented to his friends.

Upstairs in the mansion, James's parents reveal their reasoning for capturing James. They wanted hims to marry and continue the family line. James is very reluctant to see his future wife, Jessiebelle. Ash thought his future wife was gonna be ugly as sin, but to everyone's surprise she was a dead ringer for Jessie. Ash lifts a brow, "At least she has better manners then Jessie..." The group look at him like he's crazy.

James wants to leave immediately. He is stopped by Jessie and Meowth, who are still wearing their invisible costumes. They tell him that they want him to marry Jessiebelle so that he can get his parents inheritance. Apparently no one, except for Ash and the gang seem to notice Jessie and Meowth.

Jessiebelle lures Team Rocket down into the 'vault' by saying they'll count all of the money that James will inherit. Following them closely behind is Ash and his friends. This entire time, Jessie is covering James's mouth restraining him and speaking for him while Meowth moves his feet to walk.

Down in the basement, James's parents appear and tell him that he needs to be taught a lesson for running away from home. They also tell Jessie and Meowth that they have been aware of them the entire time and only pretended to not notice.

Jessiebelle begins having fun cracking her whip at her future husband, chasing him around the room. Ash and the gang are hiding in the background. Ash smirks, "Jame's fiance is into BDSM? Wow!" Ash whistled. The gang looked at Ash in shock. "Ash! Tomo is just 8!" Ash blushes, "Sorry... He'll have to understand it someday anyway..." The group watched James run away. They decided not to get involved in the family squabble.

Jessiebelle then releases her pokemon, Vileplume against James. She gets it to release Stun Spore. It knocks James out along with everyone else except James's parents. Before going down, James exclaims, "This is just like last time." Jessiebelle then vows to force James to become a gentleman even if it destroys both of them.

Ash's group, along with Jessie and Meowth are then thrown out of the mansion. "Nice manners those people have." Misty stated. Everyone hears a pounding on the doghouse door. They find out from Meowth that it wants the doors open. Ash and the gang go to try and open the door. It bursts open to reveal Growlie.

The Growlithe then runs into the mansion and appears in front of James, as if to protect him. Jessiebelle orders Vileplume to use Stun Spore on Growlie, but it lifts James onto its back. It jumps out of the mansion window before the stun spore hits. Jessiebelle who is now standing on the mansion roof, then proclaims, "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, and the bottom of the sea, James dearest." James somewhere else shudders at this.

James, Growlie, and the others hide in the doghouse. James thanks Growlie for saving him. His Growlithe starts to lick his face showing him affection. Jessie is disgusted by Jessiebelle's behavior and James explains that Jessiebelle is the real reason he left home. Ash grins, "At least he'll have an interesting time!" Ash singed. Everyone looks at him nuts. Ash shrugs, "What not my problem he got a fiance who's into BDSM..." James and everyone shuddered at that. James then explained that ever since the announcement of their engagement, Jessiebelle kept following James everywhere he went.

A flashback shows a young James running out of his house with a young Jessiebelle, carrying an Oddish. She was shouting at him for not running properly. As the flashback ends James admits that if he marries Jessiebelle. That it will be the worst mistake of his life. He gives a small smile while turning to his Growlithe. He states that Growlie is the only real friend he has on the estate.

Suddenly, Jessiebelle and Vileplume burst through the wall sending Jessie and Meowth flying out of the mansion. Jessiebelle gets ready to start a battle. She gets her Vileplume to try another Stun Spore attack. Ash glares at her, "I don't like this! Go Marine!" Ash shouted unleashing his Dratini. Jessiebelle gets hearts in her eyes seeing the cute dragon pokemon, "Oh! How cute!" Ash smirks, "She's more then cute! Show that Vileplume your power!" Growlie and Marine shoot a combination of Flamethrower and Dragon Rush right back at it. This causes Jessiebelle and Vileplume to run away in fear.

Jessiebelle knocks James's parents and Hopkins into a pond while running away, proclaiming how much she hates Jame's Growlie. She leaves them convinced that she's too good for their son. From the bushes, James says goodbye to Growlie and asks it to look after his parents. James states would rather live the free low-life with Team Rocket instead of the upper-crust lifestyle. Growlie howls sadly as James heads off.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth are saddened by the loss of James and believe him to have left with Jessiebelle. Just then they hear a familiar voice that says "Prepare for trouble." It is James, flying in the Meowth balloon. James pulls Jessie aboard, and they vow to continue their own free lifestyle. As Jessie and James look into each other's eyes in happiness. Meowth yells from the ground that they forgot him.

Ash and crew end up being chased by Jessiebelle away from the mansion. She's pleading for them to help her find her beloved James. Ash looks at her in panic, "He's the one who finds us! You crazy women!" Ash shouted in alarm. The gang just keeps on running.

* * *

**End Chapter 22**

* * *

Ash now has a Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, and Charizard**.** I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Tomo now has a Kabuto and Omanyte. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is smarter. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

Persian: Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Steelix: **Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

**Bulbasaur:** Alpha (male)

**Charizard**: Torch (male)

Squirtle: Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magmar**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

**Seadra:** Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

**Magnemite:** Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) _mothers pokemon_

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Dratini**: Marine (female)

**Pikachu:** Small One (female)

**Egg:** Eevee

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Farfetch'd, Togepi, Bulbasaur's Garden, Princess_

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_A flashback shows a young James running out of his house with a young Jessiebelle, carrying an Oddish. She was shouting at him for not running properly. As the flashback ends James admits that if he marries Jessiebelle. That it will be the worst mistake of his life. He gives a small smile while turning to his Growlithe. He states that Growlie is the only real friend he has on the estate. _

_Suddenly, Jessiebelle and Vileplume burst through the wall sending Jessie and Meowth flying out of the mansion. Jessiebelle gets ready to start a battle. She gets her Vileplume to try another Stun Spore attack. Ash glares at her, "I don't like this! Go Marine!" Ash shouted unleashing his Dratini. Jessiebelle gets hearts in her eyes seeing the cute dragon pokemon, "Oh! How cute!" Ash smirks, "She's more then cute! Show that Vileplume your power!" Growlie and Marine shoot a combination of Flamethrower and Dragon Rush right back at it. This causes Jessiebelle and Vileplume to run away in fear. _

_Jessiebelle knocks James's parents and Hopkins into a pond while running away, proclaiming how much she hates Jame's Growlie. She leaves them convinced that she's too good for their son. From the bushes, James says goodbye to Growlie and asks it to look after his parents. James states would rather live the free low-life with Team Rocket instead of the upper-crust lifestyle. Growlie howls sadly as James heads off. _

_Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth are saddened by the loss of James and believe him to have left with Jessiebelle. Just then they hear a familiar voice that says "Prepare for trouble." It is James, flying in the Meowth balloon. James pulls Jessie aboard, and they vow to continue their own free lifestyle. As Jessie and James look into each other's eyes in happiness. Meowth yells from the ground that they forgot him._

_Ash and crew end up being chased by Jessiebelle away from the mansion. She's pleading for them to help her find her beloved James. Ash looks at her in panic, "He's the one who finds us! You crazy women!" Ash shouted in alarm. The gang just keeps on running._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and the gang decide to take a break in a meadow. Ash currently had Evlon out with him. She was resting her head on his lap while he petted her calmly. Tomo was holding her egg in his arms.

The group begin discussing the rumor that the rare Farfetch'd has been spotted in the area. Ash blinks a this and looks up the pokemon.

Pokedex Farfetch'd: _A Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct._

He frowns and stares at the pokemon. "Hmmm... It seems cool. I wouldn't mind one of those..." Ash stated. Brock, Ash and Tomo then decide to get some water for the group from a nearby spring.

Left alone, Misty begins hearing sounds coming from the bushes. She gets nervous being alone wishing Ash had left his Espeon with her. All of a sudden a Farfetch'd appears nearby and begins parading in front of Misty. Misty squeals at how cute it is and watches it run into the woods.

Misty eager to catch the rare pokemon runs after it. She chases after the flying Pokémon, but then just after turning a corner. She bumps into a boy, Keith. They both fall over. The boy apologizes running into her. He then hands Misty her bag that had fallen to the ground, and runs off in a hurry. She thanks him and goes back to the group.

Misty is sad from losing track of the Farfetch'd, she returns to the meadow where Ash, Brock and Tomo are looking for her. She reveals that she was trying to catch a Farfetch'd, which causes everyone to become infuriated that she was sneaking around behind their backs.

They soon calm down after hearing from Misty how much of an awesome pokemon Farfetch'd is. Brock hands Misty the water they he had gotten for her, but when she goes to put it in her bag she realizes something shocking. She screams in panic and alarm. They all find that the backpack is filled with rocks.

Misty then realizes that she must have picked up the wrong backpack when she bumped into the boy in the woods. She starts to get upset because all of the pokemon she had ever caught were in that backpack. Ash frowns at this, "We'll get your bag back Mist. Let's get Sly to help. Tomo you know what to do." Tomo salutes and begins to sniff for her bag.

Back in the woods, Keith is walking down a path with the Farfetch'd by his side. He is grinning after stealing from Misty. He looks inside the newly stolen backpack to inspect what he has found, which turns out to be six poke balls. He returns to his tent, which is filled with other backpacks that likely were inherited by the same way Misty's was. He starts bragging that by using his Farfetch'd as a distraction so he could steal other Trainers' pokemon.

Just then, Keith and Farfetch's spot Team Rocket walking by. As it turns out, Team Rocket is also looking for a Farfetch'd. Keith and his Farfetch'd approach Team Rocket who are disappointed by the fact that the pokemon already has a master. The boy states that he was planning on getting rid of his Farfetch'd, along with a Staryu and Starmie. He proposes that they could work out some sort of deal.

Keith and Team Rocket stop at a dock to take a small boat across a river, when the boy rememberss something he forgot. He runs off, saying he'll be right back. This leaves Team Rocket with Farfetch'd and all of Keith's pokemon in a backpack. They smirk as they try to steal them, and take the small boat themselves. Unknown to them this is exactly what the boy wanted them to do. Slowly a cork comes loose in the bottom of the boat, causing it to sink. Jessie and James lose Arbok and Weezing. Their poke balls are now floating down stream. When Team Rocket goes into Keith's bag to get Staryu and Starmie to help themselves out of the water, they discover the bag is full of rocks.

Farfetch'd gathers the poke balls and sends Team Rocket over a waterfall. The pokemon swims to shore to find Keith waiting for him. The duo has succeeded at yet another plot of thievery.

Ash and the gang run to the nearest police station and tell Officer Jenny what had happened to Misty's Pokémon. Misty still believes the whole thing was an accident. Jenny tells them that Misty is the fifth victim of the backpack-switching thief just that week. She informs everyone of how she has been trying to catch the perpetrator. Ash growls, "What a loser to steal pokemon with a stunt like that. I'll give him my reaction to this whole thing." Ash stated pounding a fist. Tomo nodded doing the same.

Back at Keith's tent who was sitting by a fire. He begins talking to himself about his situation. He states that he and his Farfetch'd had been together for a long time. They had been together ever since he found it injured and nursed it back to health. He reveals that just after his Farfetch'd was healed, they started stealing other trainers pokemon. He believes the only way to survive is to steal because they are too weak to battle. He genuinely wishes there was another way to get by.

Inside the tent, Misty's Oddish releases itself from its poke ball and walks off without Keith or Farfetch'd noticing. She bolts worried she'll be caught.

Misty and the group take Officer Jenny to the place in the woods where she bumped into Keith. Just then to the group, Misty's Oddish appears from behind a bush. Misty asks her pokemon some questions about where it was and where her bag is, but the Oddish is nervous at this and unable to provide any useful information. Misty sees it's look of sadness and goes easier on it. Desperate to find her bag, Misty has Oddish try to lead the group to where it came from.

Team Rocket in their Meowth Balloon are extremely angry and are out to find Keith and their pokemon. They run into him just as he's packing up his tent and all of the pokemon he stole. He looked ready to get on the road.

The boy tries to return their pokemon by saying the whole thing was just a joke and in return he can just leave. Team Rocket glares at him and wants more. So Kieth gives them a whole bag full of poke balls and along with his apologies. Team Rocket decides to forgive him and they take off in their balloon with all of the poke balls.

Shortly after Team Rocket leaves. Ash, the gang and Officer Jenny arrive. Her Oddish had led them correctly. Everyone surrounds Keith. Theyconfront him about his stealing. Ash cracks his knuckles, "So you like to take pokemon from trainers who went through blood and tears to get were they are? I'll give you my answer!" Ash was about to slug him in the face, before Brock grabs his shirt. "Wait let's settle this in a better way." Ash snorts and looks at the pitful boy, "Fine..."

The group decides that they would have a pokemon battle to teach him a lesson. They wanted to see how Keith could see how difficult a match really is. He then explains that his Farfetch'd is too weak to battle and he has no choice but to steal pokemon. Brock glares at him and discounts this. He says that pokemon will become stronger with trainers who work with them. Ash snorts, "You sound like you don't train your pokemon at all." Hearing no response to this, Ash realizes the trainer hasn't.

Just as Keith begins to say something, Farfetch'd expresses an interest in battling. Ash jumps in and sends out Marine to battle. Keith widens his eyes at the sight of the Dratini, "You have a Dratini?!" Ash glares, "Yeah. I do and she's gonna kick your ass!" Ash then orders a Slam attack from the dragon pokemon. With every slam of Dratini, Farfetch'd screeched in pain. It got up shakily and to became more and more energized to win. Keith who completely unaware of his Farfetch'd's techniques and inner strength. His eyes widen as he witnesses an Agility attack his pokemon made. Farfetch'd also followed the attack with multiple strikes of the it's leek weapon. Ash's Dratini get's pissed at this and roars.

Everyone watches in shock and amazement as it glowed. Ash was in awe seeing his Dratini evolve and become a Dragonair. The newly evolved Dragonair stares down at the Farfetch'd and gets ready to give it another attack. Marine is stopped by Misty who wants to battle since it was her bag that was stolen.

Then she remembered to her dismay. That the pokemon she only has is her Oddish. However as Farfetch'd begins to taunt her plant pokemon. Oddish begins to get angered and annoyed by the wild duck pokemon. She growls and to the amazement to everyone again. Another evolution happens. They watched as it evolved into a Gloom. The Gloom glares at the Farfetch'd in anger. Misty order's her Gloom to attack it with a Stun Spore attack. It hits the Farfetch'd head on and the wild duck pokemon hits the ground in a daze.

Misty and her Gloom celebrate their victory over the trainer that stole her pokemon.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket they are opening all of the poke balls that Keith gave them. They discover that they all contain Voltorb. Angry that they have been tricked again. Tthey throw the Voltorb over the edge of their balloon. All of the pokemon unfortunately at the time land directly where Keith and his Farfetch'd are. They all self-destruct near him, Ash, the gang, and Officer Jenny. The boy was left feeling defeated and scared with Ash glaring at him with his Dragonair curled around him. Keith promises to stop his wrong doing. Ash smirked at him darkly, "You'd better kid. Me and Marine wouldn't like that. Am, I right girl?" Ash said smiling to his Dragonair. She roars and nuzzles her trainer while looking Keith directly in the eye.

Back at the police station with Keith in hand cuffs. Keith tells Officer Jenny that he'll give back all of the pokemon he stole. Jenny informs him that he is lucky that none of the trainers are going to press charges because they all got their pokemon back.

Misty squeal her joy to have all her pokemon back. Keith now says that he knows that it was wrong to steal and that it was wrong not to believe in Farfetch'd. He decides to train his Farfetch'd to become even stronger. The two start to head off. Ash frowns, "You'd better train that thing!" Keith nods and high tails it out of their because he was nervous, Ash would sick his Dragonair on him. Ash was tempted to do so with a thief like him.

Jessie and James are up in their balloon. They considered telling their boss what happened, but Meowth convinces them not to. Team Rocket was embarrassmed to being outsmarted by a kid. All of a sudden to their horror they realize one Voltorb is left in their balloon. It looks at them and self-destructs. Which sends them blasting off again.

* * *

Ash and the gang are sitting in the pokemon center in a small town. While there, Ash gets a phone call from Professor Oak on the PC phone. "Hello everyone!" The Professor greeted them all. They all smiled and greeted the Professor. Ash grinned, "Hi Professor Oak! Got your message. Sorry it took us so long to get it. We've been traveling a lot." Ash said with a smile. Oak nods showing he understood. He noticed an Eevee egg in Ash's arms. "Oh another egg? That's great Ash. Where did you get it?" Oak questioned. Ash blushed, "I had my Espeon breed with the one of the Eevee brothers, Jolteon." Ash commented. Professor Oak's eyes widened, "Your already breeding your pokemon Ash?!" He shrieked. Ash gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah..." The Professor is in shock at this point that, Ash was breeding pokemon already.

He then shakes his thoughts away telling them the real reason, he called. He informs Ash that his pokedex is now upgradeable. Ash uses a device within the PC to receive the upgrade. Ash looks at the Professor, "Why get it now? It seemed to be working fine earlier..." Ash questioned. The Professor told him that it was time for an update and knowing, Ash seemed to be getting different pokemon more often.

The Professor then looked at Ash with huge eyes, "I must say Ash! I'm impressed you got yourself a Aerodactyl and so many fossil pokemon! This is great research! Me and Bill are currently checking them out!" The Professor started to go nuts about the research and Ash sweat-dropped, "That's great Professor. Glad your happy." He noticed his Muk being affectionate to the Professor. He smirked, "My Muk seems to like you." The Professor looked annoyed, "Yeah. He's a real Muk alright. Loves to smuggle you with hugs..." The Professor deadpanned. Ash laughed at this.

Ash and the gang where now sitting at a nearby table. They were talking about traveling plans then they begin to discuss the pokemon that they wish would hatch out of the mysterious egg that Ash found back at the pokemon fossil canyon. Ash was smiling softly, "I'm fine with whatever it is as long as it's healthy. I'm fine with whatever is the pokemon is." Ash stated. Ash was currently polishing his own egg at the moment knowing it was gonna hatch into an Eevee soon. Tomo was smiling at this as he was looking forward to the new baby pokemon. Misty smiled and nuzzled her own egg. She was still in awe that, Ash gave it to her. She was hoping it to be a water type, but like Ash she hoped it was healthy.

The discussion concludes and they leave the pokemon center. Just outside the group finds the Team Rocket posing as Egg sellers. The three have a whole basketful of eggs that look just like the mysterious egg. Team Rocket tries to talk them into trading or buying one of their eggs. The group politely refuses. Team Rocket insists on buying one. Ash frowned, "Didn't you hear us. No means no..." Ash huffed out. Jessie and James resort to throwing all of their fake eggs in the air. The real egg that Misty was holding gets stolen in the confusion caused by the multitude of lookalikes. They had a fake one in hand. Misty gets upset at this.

They notice Meowth has the egg. Ash glares at the cat pokemon dead on, "Drop the egg you flea bitten thrown rug!" Ash shouted. Meowth twitches an eye, "Why you little twerp!" Meowth was gonna scratch Ash when Team Rocket grabs him to run away with the egg. Ash growled watching them leave, "Bloody cowards... I'll psychic their asses to the moon..." Ash said with his eyes glowing. The group stand away, "Some how, I wish he didn't find out he was psychic..." Misty commented. Brock nodded, "He's scary with that power." Tomo frowns, "He has strong power, but he's still big brother."

Meanwhile in Team Rocket's small hiding shack, Meowth starts to take care of the egg. While it is in Meowth's possession, the egg is lavished with attention and care. Meowth sleeps with it, sings to it and even eats with it guarding it from anything he feels might damage it. Team Rocket sweat-drops at this.

Ash and the gang were following a trail of broken red blue and green eggshells until they reach the shack in which Team Rocket is hiding. Ash snorts, "These guys are morons to leave a trail like this for us." They look in the window of the shack and spot Meowth with the egg. They now realize that Team Rocket does have the egg. They decide to burst in even though it may be the most dangerous thing to do so and get the egg back.

Ash sends out his Gengar, Misty sends out Staryu and Brock sends out Golem. They all quickly explode into the shack, surprising Team Rocket. "What the!" James exclaims and freaks seeing the twerps angry faces. Ash is growling, "Drop the egg Team Losers!" Ash shouted. James sends out Weezing, who gives a Poison Gas attack. This makes Ash and others cough and gasp for breath. The person in possession of the egg at this point is covered by the gas. Everyone all lunges for the little white egg.

The egg is tossed up and down frantically. Ash was horrified by this, "Don't you guys know how to care for a egg?!" Ash shouted in alarm. He tightened his own grip on his Eevee egg. He knew he'd kill Team Rocket if they touched his egg. He was saddened that Misty didn't keep tighter hold on her's. Through much fighting among the shack's occupants, Tomo ends up with the egg and gives it back to Misty. At that moment the egg begins to glow and break open. Everyone stopped fight as they realized the egg was beginning to hatch.

Misty is enthralled with this as she gets closer to her hatching baby pokemon. Ash smiled remembering when each of his baby pokemon were born. He grinned looking down at his own egg. He felt it shifting and realized it might hatch today as well.

Misty watched her egg hatch in awe. It revealed a new, unidentified pokemon. Ash and others are all surprised, especially Team Rocket who instantly want to steal it. The group beat them up and leave the hide out. Ash sneered at them, "You shouldn't steal from us. You should learn from now that we don't take well with your kind..." Ash stated and left. Meowth glared at his retreating back, "My...egg..."

The group was now at a park watching Misty interact with her baby pokemon. Ash had never seen a pokemon before in kanto. He then realized it must be a pokemon not from this region. He grins and points his newly updated pokedex at the cooing baby pokemon.

**Pokedex Togepi: **_An Egg Pokémon. Specific information about this Pokémon is still unavailable. _

Togepi cooes at them. Ash smiles and leans forward to stare at the egg pokemon. It stares at Ash and tilts it's head at him. Ash grins, "It's cute Mist. You should be proud to have this cutie." Misty smiles, "Thanks. I'm proud of her already." Ash smiled and hugged his own shifting egg. "Our pokemon might get to be siblings. My Eevee is gonna hatch soon." Ash stated showing his shifting egg.

The newly hatched Togepi causes quite a fuss among the group and Team Rocket. Ash just watchs everyone fighting as he patted his egg calmly. He in that time released Evlon to be out as her egg hatched. Evlon yipped and nuzzled Ash for his kindness to see her baby being born. Ash smiled and petted her. He looked up from his musings to see Meowth getting into the debate. Ash sweat-dropped at this, "You gotta be kidding me..."

Meowth wants it because he looked after it just before it hatched. Jessie and James both just want it to just give to their boss. Meowth points out to them that his partners didn't do anything to help in Togepi's growth. Misty glares at them saying Togepi is her pokemon. It was her egg originally and Ash gave it to her to raise. Ash smiled and stated the egg was hers. Everyone looks at him then. "Why aren't you fighting for the Togepi twerp?" Jessie stated. Ash huffed, "I don't need it. Mist wanted an egg. So, I gave it to her. I already have an infant pokemon coming." Ash stated holding up his shifting egg. He saw out of the corner of his good eye Team Rocket going to try and steal it. Ash snarled, "Don't you dare try you assholes..." Ash stated with his eyes glowing. His Espeon glared at them with her eyes glowing as well. Team Rocket decided to back off seeing his anger.

Team Rocket decides to have a pokemon tournament to determine who should have Togepi. Ash sighed at this, "This isn't going well..." Tomo who is sitting beside him agrees.

Meowth suddenly panics because he has no pokemon and goes to ask Jessie and James for theirs. They refuse as he didn't let them participate in the tournament. Ash just looked over at the cat scratch pokemon, "You moron! You are pokemon!" Ash shouted at him and face palmed at the stupidity of the cat. "Geez Bastet why did you let him go?" Ash sighed rubbing his forehead. Meowth gives a sheepish grin as he know remembers that he is a pokemon and decides to battle for himself. Ash snorted, "This is gonna be fun. That Meowth is gonna get his ass kicked..."

Just as Ash stated. Meowth got his butt handed to him. Brock fought with Onix, but lost to Meowth's cheating. Misty and Meowth were the only one's left. Misty used her Gloom for the fight. Meowth used Fury Swipes on the plant pokemon. Misty glares, "Gloom use your Stun Spore!" Gloom shrieks and unleashes her stun spore. Meowth is hit and groans in pain on the ground.

Misty walks over and picks up her squealing Togepi. She stares at Meowth on the ground and walks off. Ash grins and pats her the back, "This battle was stupid, but glad you won." Ash smiled and tickled Togepi's feet. She squealed at this and Ash smiled. He then sweat-dropped seeing Jessie and James dragging a dazed sobbing Meowth away. "Serves him right..."

The group was getting ready to leave when Ash froze. He felt the egg in his arms shifting once more and grinned. He sat back down on the stage floor and watched his egg. Evlon sat down beside him watching her egg in great intent. Everyone watched as the egg glowed and shift. Soon the light dead down to show a strange Eevee laying in Ash's arms. Everyone realized it was a shiny Eevee. Ash grinned knowing these were rare. He couldn't wait to tell Sparky about this. He watched as it opened it's eyes slowly and blinked. Ash smiled and picked it up. He held it out in front of him with a smile. It stared at him and yipped, "Ve veeee!" Ash got a wide smile and hugged it, "Your sooo cute!" He laughed as it licked his face.

Ash looked over to Evlon, "Say hello to your son Evlon!" Ash grinned placing his new Eevee down in front of his Espeon. He watched in pride as his beloved Espeon sniffed and nuzzled her baby Eevee. Evlon turned and yipped at him, "Espe!" She nuzzled him and Ash smiled, "Glad to have him with us. Now...Let's give him a name." Ash commented. He picked up the shiny Eevee and stared at it. He clicked his tongue a few times before a smile graced his face, "Ebon..." Everyone stared at him. Tomo walked up to Ash, "Why Ebon?" Ash grinned, "He is a interesting color. I want to show he is the son of my Espeon, Evlon. Ebon is perfect because his coat is a shade of grey. It's almost black." He smiled and nuzzled his squealing Eevee, Ebon. The group tested the name out and liked it. "Alright welcome to the group Ebon." Tomo said petting the Eevee. Misty smiled looking at her infant Togepi and Ash's infant Eevee.

* * *

Ash and his friends heading for the Cinnabar Gym. Ash was carrying his new shiny Eevee everywhere now. So far he had ran into many trainers that wanted to battle or wanted to trade his Eevee with them. Ash was about to scream at the next person to do so. Tomo laughed petting Evlon who was beside him. Ash had her out the whole time to be with her baby.

While walking along in the forest. Ash comes across a Hiker that challenges him to a battle. The scary trainer sends out a Rhyhorn while Ash counters with his Bulbasaur. He had been training his pokemon like crazy. The trainer's Rhyhorn executes a Take Down attack. The ground shakes as it charges right at Ash's Bulbasaur.

Ebon who was being held by Tomo does not like this and yips in distress. Ash hears this and frowns, "Let's try to win this fight Alpha!" Alpha hears him and nods, "Bulba!" Ash commands his Bulbasaur to use Leech Seed, but Rhyhorn closes in and sends Bulbasaur flying before the attack is launched. Ash tries to recall his tired Bulbasaur. He is shocked and a little anger that his Bulbasaur refuses.

Brock states that it will not back down until it wins and it seems that Bulbasaur really wants to battle it. The Hiker says Ash must be a bad Trainer if his own Pokémon do not listen to him and cannot even return it to its poke ball when told. Ash glared at this, "Why you greasy slob! That's it! Alpha give that Rhyhorn a beating! I'll give that man a piece of my mind!" Ash shouted hair standing on end. The hiker wonders if it was a good idea that he said that remark. The hiker's Rhyhorn charges again, but Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf. It stops it dead in its tracks before following up with a powerful Vine Whip. Rhyhorn collapses with a groan. Ash smirks darkly, "What do you know? I won. Guess, I'm not such a bad trainer after all." Ash snorted. The Hiker commends Ash for training Bulbasaur well. Ash then gave a smile, "Yeah. I've been training my pokemon like crazy." The hiker spots his shiny Eevee, "Wow! That's shiny pokemon!" Ash glares at the man, "You gonna try to trade with me for him?" The hiker saw Ash's look and said no.

Ash then notices that his Bulbasaur cannot get up, its bulb pulsating a blue glow.

They rush Bulbasaur to the nearest Pokémon Center. Ash is scared about his plant pokemon and tells Nurse Joy about what happened. He looks at her saddened and asks her to save it. Nurse Joy hooks up Bulbasaur to a machine and runs some tests. Ash was hugging his nervous Ebon and petted him softly, "Alpha will be fine. He's strong..." Ash told himself firmly.

Afterward, she returns to Ash and informs him that Bulbasaur is not sick at all. It is almost ready to evolve. Ash hears her response, "Really!? That's awesome! Alpha is gonna be great!" Ash stated with a grin. Ebon in his arms yipped at this with a smile. Nurse Joy tells him that it will evolve at a special festival for Bulbasaur.

Everyone is asleep at the pokemon center and a long line of Bulbasaur goes past. Ash's Bulbasaur gets up and follows them. Ebon yawns snuggled with Ash and his mother. He blinks and sees Alpha walking past their room. Ebon decides that he wants to investigate.

Ebon whimpers to Ash and his mother. Ash groans and opens his eyes to Ebon's face inches from his. Ash yawns, "Ebon. What's the matter boy?" Ash says sleepily. Ebon yips and points to outside. Ash frowns at this and wakes everyone up. Ash tells them about Alpha not being there anymore. He bolts out to find him and everyone goes to follow him.

They are all following Ebon. Brock says if they follow the trail of pollen, they might find Ash's Bulbasaur. Ash grinned, "Yeah. I hope we do find Alpha..." He smiled afterwords feeling Evlon nuzzling his leg. He petted her and continued following the trail to his Bulbasaur.

Suddenly the roots of a bunch of trees started thrashing around. A bunch of vines starts to block their path as if to try to stop them from getting through. Ash glares at this, "We are going through those vines no matter what the stakes are! Come on!" Ash shouted. They dive through them just in time.

They were inside the Great Mysterious Garden. Ash and the gang stared around in awe. They then realized the legend was true. They walked forward and saw that inside are thousands of Bulbasaur. Ash widened his eyes, "Wow! So many Bulbasaur... Where's mine?" Ash stated to himself curious. He stopped his leader Bulbasaur at the end.

Ash then noticed the main tree starts to open. He started at it intently and watched as a Venusaur appears. It climbs on a big tree stump. Ash frowns and realizes it was a Venasaur. He grins and pulls out his pokedex.

**Pokedex Venasaur: **_The final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy._

Brock comments on the description, saying that it makes it sound like a plant. Ash laughed and commented to Brock that it was hard to find out if it was a plant or animal.

The gang searches for Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash states he saw it towards the end. He points to his Bulbasaur at the end. Tomo is in awe at all the Bulbasaur. Tomo tries to yell out to his big brother's Bulbasaur, Brock stops him and reminds him that humans have never been in this garden before. Ash shushed him and they all crouched down to watch the preceedings. All of the Bulbasaur are happy and singing. Ash watches his intently. The Venasaur bellows and sings. Soon all of the bulbs on the Bulbasaur's backs begin to glow.

The group watches entranced as all the Bulbasaur start to evolve into Ivysaur one by one. Brock says that people have always disagreed whether Bulbasaur is a plant or animal. He says that maybe Bulbasaur are a symbol that all life on Earth is connected. Ash was smiling ear to ear at his new Ivysaur. Alpha looks to where Ash is and grunts, "Ivvvysaur..."

Soon the festival is over and the group watch all the Ivysaur's and the head Venasaur leave to where ever they came from. Alpha walks over to his trainer. Ash grins and runs to his Ivysaur. "Wow Alpha! Your amazing!" He shouted in glee. He hugged his Ivysaur's head and petted him. Alpha smiles at this happy to get stronger. Ash returned Alpha afterwords and picked up Ebon. "Alright guys. It's time for us to move out. We need to get to the next gym sometime." Ash stated brushing off his jeans. The group nods and starts to head out.

* * *

Ash and the gang are in a new city. Everyone was groaning when they saw Misty getting excited about the Princess Festival. Ash was usually fine with this day since his mother was nice enough to buy stuff for him too on this day. Today on the other hand, he hated it. Tomo looked at Ash, "What's today? Misty seems really happy." Ash sighed and explained that this is a holiday with events, shopping sales and discounts. It had festivals and games that are exclusively for women. Ash sighs, "It's basically Mist controls us today... Get ready to hold some bags..." Ash stated. Tomo and Brock groaned.

Everyone watched as Misty went on a shopping spree. These actions made Ash, Brock, and Tomo carry her purchases. Ash sighed in depression as he saw her buying clothing, "Mist... How much are you gonna buy today?" Misty looks to Ash curiously. "Well, I saw all these cute outfits and toys. So it's going to be a while." Misty said with a chirp. Ash snorted, "So basically all day event..."

Misty was now at a cafe enjoying ice cream, parfaits, chocolate and everything sweet. She was in heaven since she could eat for free. Tomo's stomach growled at the sight of the food. Ash and Brock who were watching felt their stomachs growl as well. Ash snorted and asked a waiter for some ice cream. He ordered one for him, Tomo and a large bowl for Ebon and Evlon. Ash got himself chocolate, Tomo vanilla, and his pokemon vanilla. Misty saw this action and looked at her Togepi. She asked the waiter for a small bowl as well for her pokemon. Misty saw them paying, "How come you guys are paying?" Ash looked at her, "Unfortunately guys have to pay." Misty gave a sheepish laugh, "Oh sorry. I forgot."

After the cafe, Misty is seen enjoying the perks of The Princess Festival. Misty then drags her friends with her to do more shopping. She was in a clothing store. Ash, Brock and Tomo are watching nervously with all the cat-fighting going on. They watched her growling at girls for clothing, this is when she ran into Jessie.

The two start to fight over a piece of clothing. The boys watched as another shopper grabbed it while the other girls aren't looking. Misty and Jessie went to yell at her that it was theirs. The women glares at them. Misty and Jessie back off. Ash snorts, "They could have totally taken her..." Brock frowns, "Not everyone settles things with fights." Ash grins, "It does in my book."

The boys watched as the girls quickly forget about the incident when an announcement is made over the store's intercom about the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Jessie and Misty decide to enter, fueled by their desire for the prize. They were excited that the prize was Pokemon Princess Dolls.

Everyone is now at the competition. It is being held by a guy called Fiorello who is an announcer. The main announcer starts to show the girls. You see a line of pretty girls dressed in kimonos on a stage. To everyone's shock this included Jessie and Misty. The announcer then brings everyone's attention to the prize, a one of a kind set of Pokemon Princess Dolls. The other announcer for the competition also adds that he is part of the prize too. This causes an uproar in the crowd. Ash groans, "Damn... These girls can scream..." Ash said rubbing his ears.

Then to the shock of everyone listening. There is another startling announcement that is made. The announcer says that this contest isn't just a beauty pageant. He says that it's a pokemon battle competition. The contestants are split into divisions and they must use four pokemon to battle.

Misty runs to Ash and Brock, "Please let me use some of your pokemon to battle!?" Ash sweat-drops, "Look Mist. Some of our pokemon might not listen to just anybody." Misty looked at Ash sheepishly, "They will if you tell them to listen to me and my instructions." Ash sighs, "Alright. Who do you want?" Ash said with a sigh going for his pokemon. Misty smiled and told them who she wanted. Seeing Ash giving Misty his pokemon made Brock reluctantly agree to give her his.

Misty's team of four is Espeon, Ivysaur, Vulpix, and her Starmie. Ash see's Misty getting all excited for the competition. He asks why she wants to meet Fiorello. He thinks she wants to win the contest to meet him. Misty shook her head and explains that she just wants the dolls. Ash looks at her in shock at this. She told him that since he was an only child, he wouldn't understand not owning your own true thing to yourself. She said growing up her sisters all had their own dolls sets, but she only got their hand-me-down dolls. She got upset saying they were broken by the time she got them. So she has always wanted a Pokemon doll set of her own. Ash sees her saddened face and wishes her the best for the competition.

Everyone watches Misty and Jessie winning several matches. Jessie's team consists of Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. Misty and Jessie then face off in the finals. Misty grins knowing this well be a good battle.

Jessie has a sad flashback. She talks about being a little girl. She like Misty never had a Pokémon Princess Doll of her own. She got upset when all the other little girls did. The story brings the emotional trio to tears. James and Meowth give her support. Showing they believed in her.

Misty and Jessie proceed with the match. Starmie makes quick work of Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. At first, Jessie and James lose hope that she will win the contest. Meowth tries to cheer her up by reminding her that she caught a Lickitung earlier. Jessie clenches her poke ball and releases it. The battle continues. Lickitung easily defeats Starmie, Ivysaur, and Vulpix with it's Lick Attack. Misty grows frustrated and remembers Ash's Espeon. She releases it and makes it use the many psychic attacks, Ash has been training it with. She made it use Protect when the Lick attacks were coming. She then remembers Evlon's main attack. "Psybeam!" Misty shouted pointing to the Lickitung. Ash's Espeon yips and fires. The powerful beam attacks the Lickitung and rolls into Team Rocket. Which then sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

Misty squeals for joy that she won the contest. Ash gets his pokemon back from Misty and pet's his happy Espeon, "Good girl Evlon." Ash said with a smile. Ebon yips and licks his mother. Misty sends the dolls to the Cerulean Gym to make her sisters jealous. Ash laughed, "That's very evil. I like the plan Mist!" Ash said with snort. Misty grinned, "Your not the only one with a bad moments." Ash snorted, "Everyone seems to think, I am."

As for Team Rocket, James, Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, and Lickitung are all dressed up as Pokémon dolls to make her feel better. Jessie was moved to tears and pretended to be a Pokémon doll along with them. This action made her happy to have James and Meowth as her teammates.

* * *

**End Chapter 23**

* * *

Ash now has a Dragonair, Shiny Eevee, and Ivysaur**.** I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Misty now has a Gloom and Togepi. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Doing Things Differently**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

**Summary:** Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.

**Answers:**

Alright people that are saying Ash has weird tempers and acting to much like a thug. I've told you all before that he is on the borderline of insane. He has weird mood swings. Also with all the baby pokemon deal. He gets many because they age quickly. Togepi is a exception because it's an egg pokemon. But Ash's other pokemon aren't so they age quickly. Remember Phanpy and Lavitar? They could use attacks early. So some pokemon age more quickly then others.

**Pokemon Ash has so far:**

Fearow:Talon (male)

Gyarados: Mystic (female)

Cloyster: Gem (female)

Arbok: Naga (female)

Primeape: Champ (male)

Pinsir: Spike (male)

Beedrill: Videl (female) _mothers pokemon_

Sandslash: Quake (male)

Clefable: Tinker (female)

******Persian****:** Bastet (female)

**Espeon:** Evlon (female)

Nidoran: Queen (female) _mothers pokemon_

Steelix:Diamond (female)

Poliwrath: Wav (male)

**Icysaur:** Alpha (male)

**Charizard**: Torch (male)

**Squirtle:** Shades (male)

Squirtle: Munch (male) _mothers pokemon\_

Krabby: Crush (male)

**Magmar**: Volcan (male)

Gyarados: Triton (male)

Slowpoke: Oni (male)

**Seadra:** Spirit (male)

Tangrowth: Fern (female)

**Ralts**: Rune (male)

**Cubone**: Rattle (male)

**Gengar**: Sly (male)

Golduck: Einstein (male)

Muk: Grim (male)

Magnemite: Sparks (male)

Rapidash:Dash (female)

Tauros: Rodeo (male)

Rhyhorn: Pazder (male)

Parasect: Spura (female) _mothers pokemon_

Doduo: Trio (male)

Venonat: Rura (female)

Goldeen: Koi (female) _mothers pokemon_

**Dragonair**: Marine (female)

**Pikachu:** Small One (female)

**Eevee:** Ebon (male)

Aerodactyl: Arrow (female)

Kabutops: Shredder (male)

Omastar: Nova (female)

_Ash is a ladies man... Has more girls then Brock will ever get. ;)_

**Listed is what I think could work in the next chapter:**

None at the moment

**What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_Meowth Hero, Pokemon Paparazzi, Ultimate Test, _

* * *

_Pokemon!_

**Last Time on Starting Things Differently:**

_Misty and Jessie proceed with the match. Starmie makes quick work of Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. At first, Jessie and James lose hope that she will win the contest. Meowth tries to cheer her up by reminding her that she caught a Lickitung earlier. Jessie clenches her poke ball and releases it. The battle continues. Lickitung easily defeats Starmie, Ivysaur, and Vulpix with it's Lick Attack. Misty grows frustrated and remembers Ash's Espeon. She releases it and makes it use the many psychic attacks, Ash has been training it with. She remembers it's main attack. "Psybeam!" Misty shouted pointing to the Lickitung. Along with the powerful beam attack it sends Team Rocket blasting off again. _

_Misty squeals for joy that she won the contest. Ash gets his pokemon back from Misty and pet's his happy Espeon, "Good girl Evlon." Ash said with a smile. Misty sends the dolls to the Cerulean Gym to make her sisters jealous. Ash laughed, "That's very evil. I like the plan Mist!" Ash said with snort. Misty grinned, "Your not the only one with a bad moments." Ash snorted, "Everyone seems to think, I am." _

_As for Team Rocket, James, Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, and Lickitung are all dressed up as Pokémon dolls to make her feel better. Jessie was moved to tears and pretended to be a Pokémon doll along with them. This action made her happy to have James and Meowth as her teammates._

* * *

**Present:**

Ash and his friends walking along a dirt path. Ash was petting Ebon in his arms. When they come across a few pokemon banners on a flag pole. They all realized that it's Kids' Day. Ash fist pumps at this along with Brock and Misty. Tomo blinks at this, "What's Kid's Day?" Ash explains to him what Kid's Day is.

While they are talking in front of a place that must be a school. A female teacher runs up to them believing they are the trainers she asked for. She then looks saddened when they tell her that aren't. She then receives a phone call and looks aghast at this hearing what the person on the other line was telling her. She tells the group the other trainers cancelled on her. Ash frowns at this.

After hearing how she wanted to do something special for the children she taught at the pre-school. Ash smiles to her, "They can play with our pokemon Miss." The teacher looks at them with shock and hopeful eyes, "Really?" Ash smiled, "Sure." The rest of the group agrees to let the children play with their pokemon.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket who was watching them reminisces about Kids' Day. James always had a great Kids' Day he bragged with a grin. While Jessie did not and states she hates it.

Ash and his friends are now inside the school. The teacher gets the kids to greet them. The children rush over to play with Ash's shiny Eevee. Ebon whimpers in Ash's arms at the sight of them. Ash sternly looks at the children and says that Ebon was just a baby. His Eevee doesn't trust people easily and the kids looked saddened that they couldn't play with it. He then grins, "Although you can play with these guys!" Ash released his Espeon, Magmar, Seadra, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Dragonair, Pikachu, Gengar, Cubone, Ralts and Persian. He kept a stern eye on his Charizard, Cubone, Squirtle, and Gengar since he knew their might be problems. He sighed in relief seeing Torch being friendly to the kids. Gengar was making his humor. He watched with a smile as all his pokemon greeted the kids.

Misty and Brock also let out their pokemon at this time. Brock released his Onix, Golem, Vulpix, Zubat, Diglett, and Primeape. Misty released her Staryu, Starmie, Tentacool, Goldeen, Gloom, and Krabby. Tomo released his Tauros, Scyther, and Poliwag. The pokemon all began playing with the kids. The kids are squealing at the sight of the pokemon.

Ash was watching the kids play when he noticed that there was one child who was off on his own. He frowned at this, "Who's that kid?" Ash said to the teacher. She blinked and looked at the depressed child. "That's Timmy." Ash and the gang walked over to him. "Hey Timmy. What's the matter?" Ash said bending down to the child with a smile. Misty looked at the boy, "Don't you want to play with the pokemon?"

Timmy looked at them, "I want to... But..." He looked unsure to say anything else. Brock took this as fear, "You know if your afraid to play with the pokemon. You don't have to." Timmy frowned, "I'm not scared! The only pokemon, I want to meet is a Meowth!" Timmy exclaimed. The group blinked in shock at this.

He started to explain that this was is due to a wild Meowth saving him from a Beedrill. Ash smiled, "I see. That's nice." Ash walked up to Timmy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid that, I don't have a Meowth. However, I do have a Persian. It's Meowth's evolved form. Bastet! Come over here girl!" Ash shouted to his Perisan. Bastet perked up at Ash's voice and walked over to him. Timmy widened his eyes at the sight of the large cat.

Ash smiled and petted his Persian. He turned to Timmy, "She loves attention. Come on over and play with her." Timmy was reluctant at first, but after Bastet licked his hand, he was all over petting her. The Persian was soon purring up a storm. Timmy was laughing at this.

Ash was watching this action with a smile. He saw all his pokemon relaxed and happy while they were playing the children. His eyes then narrowed watching some of the children were mocking Timmy about his story with Meowth. He knew they could be strong pokemon just look at his Persian. He growled watching as the small children continued to mock Timmy. He smirked watching Bastet hiss at them and they shrieked in fear of the large cat. Timmy sniffled and petted Bastet for thanks.

Suddenly to the surprise of everyone. A bright van pulls up to the school where Jessie who is disguised as a magician. She convinces the teacher to let her, James, and Meowth do a magic show for the children. The teacher agrees and Team Rocket sets up. They started the show for the children, the gang, and the teacher . It showed an empty box and they then started to claim that they needed a volunteer.

Ebon who was sitting in Ash's arms at the time is swept up by James who places it into the box. Both Jessie and James chant before tapping the box with a wand. Everyone watched intently at this trick. Ash was keeping eyes on it since it was his poke infant. They watched as a Meowth flies from the box and completes the trick. Which made the kid's squeal in enjoyment. Timmy was in awe at seeing his hero Meowth. Bastet who was curled up beside him huffs at the sight of Meowth.

Team Rocket then tries to make their getaway, but are stopped by Ash who demands his Eevee back. "Where do you think your going with Ebon?" Ash stated with his arms crossed. Team Rocket reveals themselves about to say their motto, but are attacked by the overly excited children. They all yelp at this action trying to get the kids off.

The kids get a hold of Jame's pokeball and begin to bounce around Weezing. James shrieks at this trying to get his pokemon back. The teacher yells at them to quiet down and leave Team Rocket alone. The kids ignore her until the teacher screeches like a banshee. Everyone yelps at this. They got back down to business after that. James tells his Weezing to use SmokeScreen which was able to blind the gang.

Timmy who was seeing Meowth in distress rushes over to help him, but knocks down the box Meowth was standing on. This also knocks Ebon out of the box, unbeknownst to everyone else. Team Rocket picks up the box and rushes off to escape. Bastet noticed Timmy wasn't with her anymore and mews in concern.

Ash was nervous for Ebon, "Ebon!" He ran out to chase after Team Rocket. His ears twitched hearing his Eevee's yips, "Ve veeee!" Ash grabbed his Eevee in happiness. He was happy that he was safe and sound in his arms. However to his horror later he hears, the teacher saying that Timmy has gone missing. Bastet yowls in anger at this and Ash pets her, "We'll get him back."

Back with Team Rocket they were rejoicing at their capture and open the box. They were hoping to pull out the twerps shiny Eevee. Instead to their shock and terror they pull Timmy from the box. Timmy was frightened at this begins to cry. Jessie grabs him and begins to rock him hoping to calm him down. The tears stop when he sees Meowth. "Meowth! I'm so glad it's you!" He ran over to Meowth. He started to thank him for saving his life from the wild Beedrill. Meowth was about to tell him he had the wrong Meowth, but Jessie and James convince Meowth to go along with the kid to avoid crushing his feelings. They didn't want to ruin the dreams of one little boy on Kid's Day.

Putting on act for Meowth, Jessie and James act like they wanted to do harm to Timmy. Timmy whimpered at this and started to cry. Meowth jumps in front of him and uses Fury Swipes to knock Jessie and James down. Meowth grabs Timmy's hand and makes a run for it. Timmy was smiling the whole way glad to be with his hero.

Ash was about to get his Gengar to look for the Timmy when he heard yelling. He turned to see Timmy and Meowth come running back to the school. This surprised everyone seeing them coming back. The children see Meowth and apologize for not believing Timmy's story in the first place. Timmy accepts their apologies and allows them to play with Meowth. He starts relish in the attention. Bastet glared at him knowing who he was the minute he came with Timmy.

Meowth accidentally lets some human speech slip from his mouth. Misty glared at this and called him out. Meowth gets nervous and in desperation he went to make a run for it. This action depresseds Timmy and his classmates at this. Timmy chases after Meowth hoping to catch up and everyone followed him.

Meowth is able to make it back to Team Rocket, but he is followed by everyone. Team Rocket appears.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

**Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

They smack Meowth and then challenge Ash to a battle. Jessie sends out her Arbok while James sends out his Weezing. Ash glares, "Go Marine!" Ash shouted releasing his Dragonair. The kids squeal at the sight of the dragon pokemon. Brock helps out Ash, "Onix! Go!" His Onix comes out with a roar.

Jame's gets Weezing to use Smog, which is easily blown away by Marine's Twister, along with Weezing itself. Arbok escapes by using Dig. Arbok popped up in front of the gang, but was tackled by Onix smacking it away. This tackle causes part of the rock on the cliff Arbok slammed into to crumble and roll. Everyone yelped at this in terror.

Everyone was able to escape except for Ash and Timmy. Timmy tripped and Ash widened his eyes, "Timmy!" He dive bombed and grabbed the little boy. He grabbed him and saw the incoming rock. He held him tightly in his arms with his back turned ready for him to get most of the damage then Timmy.

However much to everyone's shock. A wild Meowth came out of nowhere and kicked the boulder in two. Saving both of their lives. Timmy immediately recognizes this Meowth as the one that had saved him before. Ash smiled, "Glad that you found him." The Meowth lands in front of them scratching it self. Bastet runs to Ash and Timmy. She nuzzles her trainer glad he was safe. She walked over to Timmy and did the same. Timmy laughed and petted the Persian. His new Meowth walks over and mews. Timmy squeals and starts to pet it.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket. They were running atop a second boulder disappearing from sight while chasing their Meowth. They couldn't stop rolling.

Once back at the school. The teacher thanks Ash and his friends for all their help. Ash smiled, "Glad that we could help. It was a nice experience." Timmy walked up to Ash, "Ash. When, I grow up. I want to be a strong trainer like you! With Meowth and me! We'll be great in the pokemon league!" Ash smiled and ruffled Timmy's hair. Timmy giggled at this. Ash said, "I believe you will Timmy. You got yourself a wonderful Meowth." Ash stated and gestured to the watching Meowth from the roof top.

The group says goodbye to their new friends. The kids wave at them for a fond farewell. Timmy waves goodbye to them with a huge smile wishing them lots of luck.

* * *

Ash and the gang are traveling down a forest. They are all tired from all the walking. They decide to stop to eat after hearing their stomachs growl. Brock decided to make his famous rice balls. Tomo was watching the cooking in action while he was eating a rice ball. Misty was feeding her Togepi some of the rice balls. Ash was feeding Ebon a rice ball. The shiny Eevee yipped and ate in happiness. Ash smiled and fed a few to Evlon at his feet.

Just as Ash was gonna finish his pile of rice balls. He notices a shining twinkle in the distance. Ash's eyes flash realizing it might be a gun. He noticed it was pointed at his baby Eevee. He quickly pushes his Eevee to the ground. He hoped this action protects his Eevee. Evlon growls at this feeling her trainers concern. Ash pushes everyone to the ground in fear for a attack.

The rice balls are knocked into the river. This action angers Brock, Tomo, and Misty. This incident makes Ebon and Togepi cry. Ash still stares intently at the long grass. "What's your problem?!" Brock shouted at Ash in anger. Ash glares, "I know someone's out there. They're still watching us!" Ash growled out.

Ash stares into the grass and sees the twinkle once more. "Found ya! You sneaky bastard!" Ash shouts out. He sends out his Dragonair. He heard a deep intake of breath as the person stares at his dragon pokemon. Ash's ears twitched at this and points in the direction he heard the sound. "Marine! Get him!" Ash shouted. He commands it to use Ice Beam at the bushes where he saw the "gun."

A boy shrieks as is covered in ice. "Ahhh! Quit it! Stop spraying me!" The boy shouted keeping his camera from getting hit. He seemed deadly afraid that his camera would be ruined if this kept happening. Ash narrowed his eyes at this, "Marine get back over here." Ash said to his dragon calmly. She roared and slithered back to Ash.

Misty questions to the boy, "Is everything ok?" The boy looks over his camera and turns to her, "Ah... It's ok. It's working just fine." He said turning to her with a smile. Misty frowns, "I wasn't asking about your camera. I was worried about you." The boy shrugs and states, "But this camera is my life."

Ash glares at the boy. "Get yourself a new life. Why were you spying on us?" Ash stated with his arms crossed. His pokemon all in turn glared at the boy as well wanting an answer. The kid blinks and turns to Ash, "I wasn't spying on you. My name's Snap, but everyone calls me Todd and I love taking pictures. You didn't have to sick your Dragonair on me. You didn't have to flip out like that." Snap answered. Ash snorted, "It looked like a gun in my eyes. Also no one takes a picture of my pokemon without my approval."

Snap smirks, "You should consider it an honor that, I want to take a picture of your shiny Eevee." Ebon who is standing below Ash looks at Todd in question. Ash glared, "Well, I don't..." Brock frowns, "You should have told us you wanted a picture of Ebon." Misty nodded, "Yeah. It's very important to do so." Tomo agreed, "Big brother doesn't handle surprises well." Ash snorted, "You got that right..." Todd frowns and explains he didn't want it to look posed so that's why he didn't say anything to them.

The group goes in a house to talk to Todd. He starts to brag that he is the best photographer in kanto. They look at him weird and say they haven't heard of him. Todd get's upset at this and shows them a magazine with his picture of an Aerodactyl in it. He goes on saying he got the greatest photo of a Aerodactyl that will most likely never be seen again. Ash snorts, "Wrong. I was being carried by that Aerodactyl." The group realize that it was the Aerodactyl that had Ash in its claws. Tomo turns to Ash, "Hey bro. Don't you have that Aerodactyl?" Ash grinned, "Yeah. It's thanks to Torch that, I do." Todd who is listening in is shocked at this and goes to check the picture.

Todd zooms in on the picture and it is revealed that it really was Ash. "Wow it really is you. So you were that puny thing." Ash twitches an eyebrow at this, "Puny! Why you little!" Ash shouted about to sock him when Tomo grabs his fist. Ash glared at his little brother and sighed, "I'll let him off this once..." Todd decided to make up for not believing him by making pancakes for the group. Ash smiled, "I love pancakes!" Ash said with a smile. Ebon yips at this, "Veee ve!" Ash laughed and picked up his shiny Eevee.

As the group is eating their pancakes in peace. Todd tries to get a picture of Ebon who is sitting in Ash's lap contently. Ebon who was taking small bites from the cut size pancakes Ash cut for him. However as he was eating he saw Todd looking at him. Ebon's ears lowered and looked nervous, "Vee veeeee..." Ash who was watching told Ebon to be calm. Ebon nodded and continued to eat. He still keep freezing at the sight of the camera. He whimpered and hid in Ash's vest. Ash sighed, "It's ok baby. Sorry Todd. He's very shy." Ash stated and petted his nervous Eevee. Todd frowns and sighs that he wanted a natural pose.

Todd goes and shows them pictures he took of various pokemon to prove his point. They were amazing and right in the point of the environment.

Ebon doesn't like to be photographed at all. Ash laughed telling Todd so. Ash and the gang say that he could take pictures of their other pokemon. Todd's eyes go wide at seeing Dragonair, Gengar and Ralts. His eyes go wide at the sight of all of them. Todd then sighs and says that he only wants to take pictures of Ash's shiny pokemon. They frown at this and ask him why. Todd refuses to tell them why. Ash frowns, "Well then your not gonna get Ebon's picture. He doesn't like it. You can try..." Todd smirks saying that he'll get that Eevee on camera. Ebon whimpers at this and Ash pets his head to sooth his fear.

Ash and his friends leave with Ebon in Ash's backpack. He was attempting to hide from Todd. As they are walking down a path in peace. Tomo was grinning and patting Ash's back pack to sooth his big brother's Eevee. Todd is shown hidden in the grass. He stares at them intently wanting that picture.

A flashback is shown of Team Rocket dressed as seniors begging Todd to "capture" the shiny Eevee. Todd agrees to this. Team Rocket doesn't realize that Todd plans to capture Ebon on film.

After Todd leaves to get the picture. Team Rocket is shown eating. They are taking off their disguises and bragging that they'll get that shiny Eevee.

Misty and Brock are shown resting under a tree. Ash and Tomo are washing their faces in a pond. Ebon was drinking from the water in content by Ash's side. Ebon then dips his head in to give it a wash. He shakes his fur in happiness. Ash and Tomo laugh at getting wet at Ebon's action. Todd jumps out of the bushes trying to take Ebon's picture, but failed twice to do so. Todd watches in sadness at the Eevee hiding behind Ash before he can.

Team Rocket is shown digging a pitfall trap. Meowth yells that Todd is coming. Jessie and James quickly put their disguises back on. Todd tells them that he hasn't taken the Eevee yet. James almost tells him about the pitfall, but Jessie and Meowth stop him. Todd sets up his camera and waits for Ash and the group to come.

Ebon is hiding in Ash's back pack once more. Ebon whimpers and hides. The group is amazed how much the Eevee hates camera's. Ash snorts at this saying he didn't want his baby on camera.

Todd hears everyone talking about him. He is dismayed to hear Ash say that he "doesn't even understand feelings of the pokemon he takes pictures of." He lowers the camera in sadness at this action.

As the group walks on down the road. Ash was walking on ahead when he stepped on a pile of soft earth. They all fall into Team Rocket's pitfall trap. Ash groans, "Owww... My head..." Everyone moans and silently curses Team Rocket. Todd walks over and looks into the hole. "How did you guys get down there?" Ash snorts, "What's it look like. We fell in." Todd gets ready to through them a rope when he spots Ash's Eevee. He sees the shiny Eevee with a happy expression and gets ready to take its picture.

Team Rocket sees this and realizes that he is a photographer. Todd finally gets Eevee's picture much to his glee. He then sees the ground below Ash start to crack. He watches in terror and get's a rope ready. Todd throws a rope into the hole hoping to get them out, but it's too late. Everyone watched in horror as Ash and Ebon fall through into an underground storm drain-like place. "Ash!" They shouted in panic.

Todd jumps down after them and runs along the water watching Ash stay afloat. He tells Ash to grab on to something quick. Ash looks at Todd, "There's nothing to grab onto!" Ash realized with horror at this since they were gonna fall over the waterfall. Todd freaked out realizing there's nothing for them to grab. Todd holds out his camera on the tripod. Ash grabs onto the strap just in the right time. He pants and grips the strap tightly. Ebon whimpers and stays in the bag. Ash then realizes that Todd sacrificed his camera to save them.

Team Rocket appears before them taking off their disguises.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

**Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

Meowth tries to use a net to grab Ebon off of Ash's back pack, but he was buried deep inside. Todd asks why they tricked him and Jessie answers that he tricked them first. James then throws some small bombs into the waterfall. Todd and Ash panic at this. Ash then notices Todd's camera. He grins and takes it off the tripod. He turns to Team Rocket like he was gonna take Team Rocket's picture. As they wait for him to take it they don't see the small bomb explodes.

Ash pulls himself up the rest of the way with Todd's tripod. "Thanks Todd." Ash then turns to glare at Team Rocket. "Alright you losers! Since you want to fight dirty here's something for ya!" Ash then sends out Dragonair and tells it to use Twister. It hits Team Rocket and they shriek. Ash grins, "Give them a Hyper Beam!" Marine roars and fires. It destroys the cliff area Team Rocket was on. It sends them into the water. Ash and Todd watched as they fall off the waterfall. "Nice work Ash!" Todd said with smile. Ash grinned, "Yeah. Come on Marine. Show Todd your beautiful self." Ash shouted. Marine roared and flew over to them. Todd was in awe at the majestic dragon. He pulls out a camera and takes a picture of it floating in the air before them. Ash silently returned her afterwords. Todd thanks him for this scene.

Brock, Tomo and Misty run up to them on the side of the waterfall. They had looks of relief and happiness seeing that they were alive. Everyone is reunited once again. Tomo is hugging Ash tightly when he's back. Ash laughs and ruffles Tomo's hair.

Todd sets up his camera to take his picture with his new friends. "I don't usually take photo's of humans, but I want to get one of my new friends." Todd said with a smile. He had them all posed and ready. Todd sets up the camera and runs towards them to get in the shout. He slips on a rice ball at the moment. He panics and everyone watches as knocks into Ash and Misty. He goes down and everyone is around him helping him out with laughter in the faces. The picture is taken just as that.

* * *

Ash, the gang and Todd are enjoying a nice lunch. Ash was training his pokemon earlier during that time. Todd was in awe at taking those shots. Ash also at that time was also working on trading. He smirked at Brock, "Hey Brocko! Ready for another mock trade?" Brock blinked at this and realized he could get a Steelix. He smirked pulling out a Metal Coat, "Yeah. What do you want?" Ash grinned and went into his bag. He pulled out a Dragon Scale. "I want Spirit to evolve into a Kingdra. So you ready?" Brock grinned and they both did their mock trade.

Everyone watched as they traded their pokemon. They placed the items on the pokemon at the moment they where on. Ash watched in amazement as his Seadra evolved into a Kingdra. Brock watched as his Onix become a huge Steelix. Ash grinned and they got their pokemon back. "Pleasure doing business." Ash said with a grin. Brock nodded and patted his new pokemon.

Everyone soon settled down to finish their lunch once more. Misty points out that Ash hasn't won a gym badge in a while. Ash who was taking a bite at a sandwich almost chokes and washes it down with a glass of water. Ash glared at her, "No shit Mist! We've been hitting other towns like crazy! In case you forgot you've been a help with this issue as well! Remember Princess Day!" Ash shouted at her outraged. Misty gives a nervous smile, "Sorry... I forgot..." Ash snorts. Tomo and Brock watched on the sidelines, "She walked in on that one..." Tomo stated. Brock nodded, "Ash cornered her badly..."

Ash claims he wins all his battles with skill, Misty shrugs if it's true. She states he didn't have the skill. Ash snorts, "Doesn't have the skill. Huh... Maybe, I'll the pokemon, I've handled doesn't count as skill." He gets in her face. Ash glares at her, "I don't see you with hard pokemon to train or winning any gym battles...Hmmmm..." Ash commented to her. He then smirks darkly, "Let's have a battle then. I'll show you my skill." He challenges Misty to a pokemon battle. Todd sees this isn't going to end well with things were going. He steps in and takes pictures of Ebon. The Eevee looks at Todd nervously and whimpers. Ash laughed and petted him. Todd tells Ash that he should take the Pokemon League Admissions Exam.

Ash frowns picking up Ebon and pets him contently. "Pokemon League Admissions Exam? I've never heard of that." Todd snorts, "Not many do." Ash then grins, "I'd like to get it a try. Let's go."

The group arrives at the Pokémon League Admissions Exam building. Ash walks in to sign up. After filing and signing the right papers, he gets the testing number 7. "Wow look at all the different people here." Misty stated surprised. Ash blinks and looks at different trainers. He heard some bragging that they were better then others. He snorts and ignores the arrogance.

Nearby watching him is Jessie who is disguised as a schoolgirl. She starts to complain that she didn't get number 7. Ash heard this comment and turned to see who said that. He blinked seeing a familiar looking women. He shrugs and goes back to petting Ebon in his arms. "Veeee ve!" Ash smiled at this. Then a Nurse Joy enters the building and Brock follows her. Tomo sighs, "I got it..." He said cracking his knuckles and gripping his boomerang.

Ash is then told by the head instructor to leave all his poke balls at the counter. He widens his eyes at this. "What! Fine... Tomo will you watch my pokemon." Tomo nodded and took Ash's pokemon. He left his Eevee with Brock. Misty looked at him, "Why didn't you leave Ebon with me? I know how to care for a baby." Ash snorts at her, "I'm not happy with you at the moment. Brocko is more skillful to watch my baby." Ash snorts and walks off. Misty frowns at that. She didn't like knowing that she hurt his feelings with her thoughtless comment.

Nurse Joy tells Ash and the gang that she signed up for the exam to become a pokemon master. Soon after she completes her forms. James walks in also disguised as a schoolboy with glasses. He quickly heads for the counter once Ash sees him. Ash blinks at this again and wonders if Team Rocket was up to something again. "What a bunch of losers. They're older then us. You'd think they'd go after other trainers for stealing." Ash said with a sigh.

After a while the head instructor reads James's registration form and calls out his name. James yelps at this and tries to tell him to keep quiet. Unfortunately his teammate Jessie hears this and takes James outside.

Once they were outside, Jessie takes off her glasses and asks James what he is doing there. James confidently says that he too wants to become a pokemon master. He then glares at Jessie and asks why she is here. Jessie snorts and explains that she wants to add another talent to her collection. Before a fight can break out, Meowth shows up and scratches both their faces. James quickly throws Meowth a ball of yarn from annoyance. He then bolts running with Jessie back inside for the exam.

The first exam tests a person's knowledge of pokémon. They were to answer true or false questions. Ash frowns at hearing the questions. Lickitung's tongue is longer then it's body. True or False. Ash was stone faced at this and answered as best as he could. Some of the others were easy. Vulpix evolves into Ninetales at the use of a fire stone. True or False. Ash snorts, "You have to be a moron not to know that one..." Hitmonlee is known as the punching demon. "Kicking demon it is..." Ash commented. Magikarp's question was one he sighed at.

James was answering questions. When it got to the Magikarp question, he becomes angry because of the time he had a Magikarp. "God, I hate that thing..." James then noticed, Jessie was giving each question a "true" answer. She stated that she was hoping that if shes this she'll get half of them right.

The second exam tests a person's ability to recognize pokemon. The pokemon to recognize on the screen looks like a ball. Ash was ready for this. Ash started to think it was a Voltorb. James thinks it's a poke ball. Jessie thinks it's an Electrode. The head instructor reveals the answer. It shows a Jigglypuff seen from above. "What the hell? How was anyone suppose to know that?" Ash stated twitching an eyebrow. The next pokemon to recognize looks like a swirl. Ash frowns at this. He guesses it to be a Poliwhirl, James believes it's an Omanyte. Jessie guesses it's an Arbok when it's all coiled up. Unfortunately to the shock of everyone the correct answer is a Poliwag. The next pokemon for all the students to guess has a fiery tail. Ash frowns at guesses it's either Charmander or Magmar. He twitches once more realizing it's a Ponyta.

A furious Jessie demands that she be asked easier questions. She goes on explaining this test is a joke. The head instructor gets outraged by this and expels her. Once outside, Jessie is in a full rage. She wakes up Meowth and says that they're going to get revenge.

When the scoreboard comes down and everyone was looking at their scores. Ash wonders where his score is. Misty points out his score was in the middle of the scoreboard for all the students who got the mid scores. Todd takes a picture of this moment. Ash's grunts at this, "It was the visual portion of the test that killed me..."

Meanwhile while that was happening. James stands alone in a corner silently vowing that he will try extra hard for Jessie.

The third exam involves pokemon battles. Everyone watched as Nurse Joy uses a Squirtle against a fellow instructor's Charmander. After her battle was over. The head instructor tells Ash and James that they each have to select a belt of three poke balls. They questioned to the instructor to so what was inside. The man stated they had to fight with whatever pokemon were in them. Even though they don't know what kind of pokemon were inside them.

They slowly choose their belts. Ash takes his belt and places it on. He silently wonders what pokemon did he get.

James is up first against the head instructor. The first pokemon James sends out is a Pikachu. He squeals at this in delight. He finds the pokemon to be cute. Ash twitched an eyebrow at this, "Pikachus... Ewww..." He then rememebered his own and calmed down, "Small One is different..."

Back with the fight, James believes that he can't won't lose. The head instructor then sends out a Graveler. James immediately commands the Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but the attack doesn't work on Graveler. Ash face-palms, "No shit a thunderbolt is gonna work on a rock type..." Ash watched as the Graveler sends Pikachu flying with a Tackle. James gets angry at this action. James then sends out an Ivysaur and a Charizard at the same time. The head instructor expels James for bringing out two Pokémon at once. Tomo who was watching on the sideline snorts, "That's what you get if you cheat."

It is Ash's turn to face the head instructor. Tomo waves and wishes him good luck. Brock, Misty and Todd wish him the best. The instructor sends out a Flareon. Ash smirks and pulls out his first poke ball. It pops out to reveal a Weezing.

Ash twitches at the sight of this in shock and displeasure. He couldn't believe he got a Weezing. Todd was laughing at this since, Ash's face looked like Weezing's. The instructor has Flareon use Flamethrower, which Weezing proceeds to dodge. Ash watching the fight comes up with an idea. Ash looks at Weezing, "Smog Attack!" Ash shouted. Everyone watches as the smog explodes upon being hit by the Flamethrower, throwing Flareon backwards. The instructor orders Flareon to use Leer. Ash counters this by having Weezing use SmokeScreen to hide. No one could see a this point. Ash shouts out an order, "Tackle!" This action knocks Flareon out.

Ash's group was watching in amazement at how well, he was using the Weezing. Misty comments on Ash being good at battling after all. Tomo glances at her, "Big bro was always good at battling... Why can't you see that?" Misty was silent at this answer. Brock comments that even Team Rocket could win if they battled like that. Watching on the otherside of the field is Team Rocket. They were currently taking notes of Ash's fighting strategy.

The next battle with Ash and the instructor starts. The head instructor sends out a Jolteon. Ash frowns and gets ready for his next pokemon. He sends out an Arbok. Ash smiled at this remembering his Arbok, Naga. The instructor's Jolteon uses Agility. Ash shouts at Arbok to stop it with Glare. He then orders Arbok to use Wrap on it. Only to widen his eyes remembering the spikes on Jolteon. He winces as he watched the Arbok get hurt by the Jolteon's spikes. At this point with the Arbok wincing in pain. Ash watched the Jolteon shake off the Glare attack and finish the battle off with Thunder. He sighed and returned his crisped Arbok.

It was now the final round. Ash glared at the instructor and got his next poke ball. Ash throws out his last poke ball which it revealed to be a Meowth. Ash smirked knowing Meowth's special attacks. He watched the head instructor send out a Vaporeon. Ash orders the Meowth to use "Echoed Voice!" Vaporeon gets thrown back at this voice attack and slowly gets up. Ash orders Meowth to use, "Night Slash!" Before it uses it's dark move, Vaporeon uses Ice Beam which froze the Meowth. This gives the victory to the head instructor. Ash sighed at this action.

Team Rocket's Meowth suddenly shows up and scratches Ash's face at this saying he sucked at battling with a Meowth. He frees the other Meowth in the ice. Ash glared, "I have Persian thrown rug! She's better then you'll ever hope to be! I don't see you fighting with strength like that!" Ash shouted outraged at this no body attacked him and got away with it. Team Rocket's Meowth hisses at him, "I'm better then you!" Ash snorts, "You only know Fury Swipes! You need help to use Pay Day!" Ash taunted. Team Rocket's Meowth looks saddened at that statement. Ash smirks darkly knowing he won.

The head instructor who was watchig is impressed by the talking Meowth. He grins saying that he wants to capture him. Just as he throws a poke ball, he's stopped by Team Rocket. A thunderbolt stops him in his tracks and glares at Team Rocket before him. Team Rocket is in front of him with James's Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

The head instructor demands that they return those pokemon immediately. Jessie and James then start to say their motto as they remove their disguises.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all people within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James: **To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

******James: **James!

**Meowth: **Meowth! That's right!

When they finish their motto. Team Rocket orders Ivysaur to use Vine Whip, Charizard to use Flamethrower, and Pikachu to use Thunder on the instructor.

Just before the pokemon attack the man. The head instructor quickly orders them to about face. This action caused the Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Charizard to attack Team Rocket instead. Ash then realizes that those pokemon listened to the head instructor because he raised them. The man smiles, "Yeah. Good work Ash."

Ash then glares at Team Rocket, "My turn!" Ash turned to his pokemon and orders his Meowth, Weezing, and Arbok to also stop Team Rocket. Ash shouted at Weezing, "Explosion!" This sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Back inside the PLAE building with a bunch of trainers surrounding the front desk. Everyone was complaining about the issue. The head instructor looks saddened and tells the whole class that due to Team Rocket's interference. That they would have to do the entire exam all over again. The head instructor then offers Ash another chance to pass the test, but Ash refuses at this. He shook his head, "I'm better off winning Gym Badges from Gym Leaders. I don't like this experience really much. Sorry." Ash stated. The instructor understood and wished him the best.

Misty is now convinced that Ash has got skill. Ash glares, "It took you that long to realize that? Geez after all this time, I thought you knew..." Ash said grabbing his shiny Eevee from Brock. He walks off ahead of them with a huff. Misty looks saddened at this and looks down. Tomo who was beside her looks at her, "Talk to him..." Misty frowns and looks at her friend she considered brother. She walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder. Ash turned to her with a bored look in his face and quirked an eyebrow silently. Misty bit her lip and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I should have known that you would have skill. You've always did. It was my arrogance and pride that didn't want to think you did... Please forgive me..." Ash just stared at her for a while. Misty thought his answer was no and went to turn back to the others. She was stopped by Ash grabbing her arm and pulling her to his chest. "I forgive you Mist. Sometimes people don't think before they talk." Ash said calmly to her before hugging her. Her eyes watered at being forgiven and hugged him tightly that the boy she considered a brother gave her a second chance.

Everyone was watching this interaction with smiles happy the fighting was done and over with. Todd took a picture of this moment with a smile. Todd's eyes noticed something on the battle field and then went to investigate it.

A short time later after everything was forgiven and the group was in on piece. Everyone said goodbye to the head instructor and Nurse Joy before heading off for Cinnabar Island. Todd comes up to Nurse Joy with one of the two Meowth that got hurt in the Explosion. The Meowth then talks with groaning in pain. This reveals it to be Team Rocket's Meowth.

Meanwhile as Jessie and James vow revenge on Ash and his friends. They discover to their horror that they ended up with the wrong Meowth. They sighed knowing they had to go back and get him.

* * *

**End Chapter 24**

* * *

Ash now has a Kingdra**.** I wonder what he's gonna capture or have evolve next. Brock now has a Steelix. I wonder what pokemon the gang will capture next. Review and tell me what you think should be on his pokemon journey in Kanto and other regions. Or what pokemon should he evolve. Also tell me if there should be a love interest or not. Also if there should be fanart would be a cool idea. I have some already. If anyone wants some that'll be cool for the story. Also if anyone wants to make any the more the merrier. I love that stuff.

**I am not a writer. I'm an animator/illustrator. So this story is a fun creation on my time. For viewers who wanted to know why there are some writing mistakes.**


End file.
